Double Trouble
by perpetualpathology
Summary: What if Jac's 20 week scan went differently and she receives astounding news that she and Jonny are expecting twin girls? How will Jonny react? And could this be something to pull them together or push them further apart?
1. The Revelation

**Hi! I know I haven't uploaded anything for over a month but I've been revising for my AS exams. Yay(!). This is my first attempt at writing a 100 chapter long fanfiction so please let me know what you think, and I'm open to constructive criticism :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 10th September 2013, 6pm**

With the ever increasing number of redundancies and pay cuts made by the NHS, Jonny Maconie hadn't given it a second thought when he'd been asked to do an hour of overtime work that day because the extra money that he got for it was all being saved up for his unborn child – it wasn't that the mother had an issue with money but he wanted to be able to spoil his child with his hard earned money too. But despite the positive of an increased income, it was still a relief once that hour had finished because all he wanted to do was go home and catch up on some sleep after he'd been on a double shift. The charge nurse opened his locker in the changing room to get dressed into his usual top and jeans instead of the pyjama-like scrubs only he noticed that there was something sitting on top of his folded up jeans: a rectangular white cardboard booklet with the NHS logo in the bottom right hand corner of it.

"How could you Jac?" Jonny muttered to himself as he opened the card-framed scan as he knew it must've been her anomaly scan – she was around nineteen or twenty weeks gone – and he couldn't believe that she had gone without him. "What the…?" He frowned as what he observed on the ultrasound didn't seem real. There weren't just ten fingers and ten toes; there was double that. Out of confusion, he ripped off his scrubs and pulled his clothes on before he grabbed his keys and wallet and stormed out of the hospital because he needed answers, and he was determined to get them.

* * *

Jac was sat rather comfortably in her armchair wearing a pair of grey tracksuits, white shirt and a dark grey cardigan with her wavy hair cascading over her shoulders, watching a medical documentary, when there was a knock at her front door. She sighed as she slowly got to her feet and then padded to the door. She knew exactly who it was going to be and she was surprised that he hadn't arrived sooner but nonetheless she moved. The precious cargo inside of her was draining her energy reserves constantly so even walking took far too much effort for her liking sometimes. She opened the door and the first thing that the Scottish nurse noticed of her was the dark circles under her eyes on her makeup-free face, then the glass of water in her hand and finally her beautiful bump where he knew, lay what he had helped to create.

"You okay?" He asked civilly as he leaned in the doorway. The journey to her flat had given him time to think and he knew that, because of her volatile attitude, shouting at the top of his voice wasn't going to get anywhere. In fact, it would probably earn him a door slammed in his face.

"I've got a banging headache." Jac stated bluntly. "What did you want?" She huffed though she knew perfectly well what he was there about because she had left the extra scan photo in her locker so that she didn't have to say word for word that she was 'with children' rather than 'with child' to him.

"You know full well what I'm–" Jonny noticed her hand reach for the door handle so he put his foot out and the bottom of the door slammed on the sturdy sole of his shoe but bounced back against the wall, narrowly missing the senior doctor which left her slightly startled. "Don't slam the door on me." Jonny said sternly despite the sense of relief that he felt once he realised that the door had missed her and not accidentally caught her when it flew back. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He demanded as he held the scan in front of her. "How on earth can you be carrying two babies when I gave you an ultrasound when you were 12 weeks and there was only one baby and one placenta?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Jac sighed. "Right, I suppose you'd better come in." She stated before she walked through and Jonny followed her. He watched as she very slowly sat down in the armchair and then clutched her head whilst Jonny sat on the sofa adjacent to her. "Mr T said that there are two placentas, but the placentas are so close together that it looks as though they've fused together, even though they haven't. And they have their own amniotic sacs. Chances are, one of them was hiding behind the other during the scan and you missed it." Jac explained quietly without making eye contact with him. "Easy mistake to make though... Do you want to know the genders?" She offered and he eagerly looked up. "Two girls." She gave a small smile before she took a sip of the glass of water from the table besides her.

"So you are being serious about this? It isn't a joke, right?" He questioned.

"Give me one reason why I'd benefit from lying to you about this." Jac sighed exasperatedly. "There is one other thing: I don't know if they're identical or non-identical because even though all non-identical have different placentas and sacs, so do a third of identical twins; we'll just have to wait until they're born." Jac explained and whilst Jonny took the news in, they sat there in silence for several minutes. "Listen, my head is banging and you've heard everything that I have been told. Can you go now? Please?" She requested.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having the scan?" Jonny asked sternly.

"I tried to outside theatre, but..."

"Right." Jonny reluctantly accepted that answer because he knew he hadn't been exactly approachable at that time. In fact, he realised that he'd been a bit snappy with her then about her 'acid wit' and he didn't have the excuse of hormonal fluctuations like she did. Jonny then saw the small pile of other black and white ultrasound pictures including a few 3D ones on the small table in front of him. He picked them up and smiled as he looked through them whilst Jac silently sipped from the glass of water. "So they've got the all clear then? No developmental problems like sizing issues or..."

"No... They're perfectly healthy." Jac replied softly.

"When can we tell everyone else? I've got to tell my granny first– oh my sisters are going to be so jealous when they find out!" Jonny grinned. "They've always teased me for being the oldest without having any kids but now..." Jonny trailed off as he smiled to himself before he looked up and saw the wearied, exhausted consultant who was in clearly in pain from her throbbing head. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked kindly which received a small shake of her head. "Why don't you go and get into bed? You look tired and a good night's sleep can do the world of good sometimes." He stated.

"I was waiting for you to come knocking before I went to bed." Jac stated. "I knew once you'd seen the scan you'd come here."

"Well... I wouldn't have to knock if you give me a key." Jonny stated apprehensively as he tried not to smile given that she was gonna go to bed at only seven o'clock in the evening - clearly pregnancy was taking its toll on her. "C'mon, how much easier would it be for you if you didn't have to cook every night or tidy the flat or do the washing? I could do all of that for you. Plus I've seen you driving into work sometimes and pretty soon, you'll barely fit behind the steering wheel; I could take you to and from work."

"For the record, the only reason I can't put my seat further back while I'm driving is because then I can't reach the pedals; I am not that big." Jac protested.

"I know, I wasn't saying that you are. But come on, you're 20 weeks gone and you haven't even got nappies yet, let alone sorted out the nursery. If you let me move in, I could help."

"How can I sort out the nursery when I live in a one bedroom flat?" Jac asked rhetorically. "I'm moving in a couple of weeks' time into somewhere bigger, that's the only reason I haven't started getting baby stuff ready yet; there'll be less stuff to move."

"Oh right. Well, I could help you move." Jonny said pleadingly.

"Can you just go, please? You're not exactly making my headache any better and I've got to go in early tomorrow to catch up on paperwork."

"Okay fine. But think about it yeah?"

"Bye Jonny." Jac said simply.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But don't get up, I'll let myself out." He added as he didn't want her moving if it would cause her unnecessary pain. "I'll see you three tomorrow." He grinned as his comment clearly annoyed her, before he left her flat and closed the door quietly behind him.

Jac huffed before she got up and walked to the only bedroom in her flat. She was going to get ready for bed only when she walked into her room her eyes caught view of something in the full length mirror; her figure. She looked at herself and she just couldn't believe that she was 20 weeks pregnant with twins. First of all, she never thought she'd have one child, let alone two. And it just seemed so unreal that right there, as she looked in the mirror, there were three hearts beating in the single profile that she was looking at.

She was a doctor, a consultant at that, so she didn't understand how she hadn't noticed that it wasn't a singleton pregnant, but a multiple one. Mind you, there hadn't been many signs. Sure, she'd gained a little more weight than she'd have liked to, but she had stayed within the top percentile of weight gain for women pregnant with one child and she knew she'd been giving in to far too many cravings than she would have liked. And she had had terrible morning sickness, but she had worked through it, and because it was quite a tough time for her, she'd hoped that it was a sign that she was carrying a girl, rather than a boy; girls often caused more extreme morning sickness in mothers than boys did.

She knew with almost one hundred percent certainty, that she was carrying two girls because she had seen them on the scan herself. At first, she'd been in disbelief and demanded a three dimensional scan to confirm the discovery but once she saw it with her own two eyes, she had quickly grabbed her things, the printed images and left the maternity ward. How was it possible that inside of her were innocent little girls? Girls who were vulnerable to the world and would have to be protected by their mother until they were old enough to look after themselves – well, to every mother in the world no child ever grows up, not to the woman who gave birth to them unless of course their name was Paula Burrows.

She wondered what it would be like to have two identical daughters - how long would it take her to be able to tell them apart? Or if they were non-identical, would they be completely contrasting characters and not get on with each other?

After spending a while wondering about her future as she stared at the shape of her body in the mirror, Jac finally gave in and climbed into the double bed that, though comfortable and roomy, felt far too big for just her. Maybe she wouldn't have to sleep alone much longer... She just had to give the Scottish idiot another chance.


	2. A Misguided Kiss

**Wednesday 11th September 2013, 9am**

The next day, Jonny had been glancing between the staircase and the lift as soon as he'd arrived that morning so that he could greet the consultant and ask her something important. But, he didn't want to seem too eager so once she had arrived, he let her enter her office first and waited a mere couple of minutes before he went and firmly knocked on her office door. Without waiting for an acknowledgment, he then entered the consultant's office where the auburn haired doctor sat at her desk. He knew better than to come right out with his question; so he attempted to get a conversation going first.

"How's the headache?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Gone. But I have a feeling I know what triggers these headaches." Jac replied.

"What is it?" Jonny demanded eagerly as he would do everything in his power to prevent her from experiencing the trigger when she clearly already had enough on her plate.

"Scottish nurses." Jac quipped and Jonny rolled his eyes before he took a deep breath to prepare himself to ask her something important.

"Right, when can we tell people we're expecting twins? Because I'm thinking right now." He stated with a hint of nervousness, to which Jac just gave a sarcastic raise of her eyebrows. "Oh come on Jac, I'm really excited about this." Jonny exclaimed. "Please can I tell everyone?" He begged. "Everything's fine and they're healthy so I see no reason to hide it from people. Or to start skulking around again. What're you worried about?" He asked. Jac could tell he was determined to get his own way - as he always was - but for once he had a point. After a few moments of intense thinking, she decided to give him what he wanted – within reason.

"Okay, fine. You can tell people on one condition." Jac stated sternly.

"Anything." He nodded.

"I don't have to be there to be squeezed to death or 'congratulated'." Jac said as she grimaced at the thought of it. "I'm staying in my office while you do it out on the ward, far away from me. Deal?"

"Don't you want to see people's reactions?" Jonny questioned.

"Nope." She replied bluntly.

"Alright, fine. I'll gather the troops now." He clapped his hands together before he exited the office and walked straight to the nurses' station. "Mo, help me round everyone up please, I need to announce something."

"It's not anything serious is it?" Mo asked worriedly. "Is Jac alright?"

"Yeah yeah, she's perfectly frosty as usual. Just help me yeah?"

"Sure." Mo nodded confusedly and within 10 minutes, Mo, Elliot, Adele and the other nurses were all gathered at the nurses' station in a small crowd as Jonny stood in front of everyone. "Right, I think that's everyone Maconie. C'mon, what's this news?" She ordered.

"Well, and I just want you to know that even though Ms Naylor isn't here, I'm not doing this without her permission. I'd like to announce that she Jac her 20 week anomaly scan yesterday, and something was picked up." Jonny began which caused a few people's faces to appear momentarily concerned. "We're having twins!" He announced after a short pause and Mo's jaw hit the floor.

"No way."

"_Yes_ way." Jonny grinned.

"That's unbelievable!" Mo laughed. "What does Jac think about it?" She asked curiously.

"She's acting like nothing's changed to be honest." Jonny shrugged. "But she did let me tell you all so she's got to be in some sorta good mood." He smirked.

"Congratulations Jonathan." Elliot smiled as he shook the Scotsman's hand.

"Thanks." Jonny smiled proudly.

"Do you think Jac'll mind if I go and have a word with her? Only, I'm presuming she didn't want a fuss being made." Elliot asked quietly.

"I'm sure a visit from you will be more appreciated than a visit from anyone else Elliot." Jonny chuckled.

"Alright well, I'll see you later." Elliot smiled before he made his way to the office where he found his colleague sitting at her desk. "I understand you had a bit of a surprise yesterday." The wise old man began as he sat down at his desk.

"A _'bit_ of a surprise'?" Jac questioned. "I thought Thompson was lying until I saw the screen myself." She smiled to herself.

"Well, I can imagine that it's probably a lot to take in."

"Y'now, when he told me, I was kind of relieved." Jac admitted. "I'd been worrying about the amount of weight I've gained but according to Mr T, I'm slightly under what I should have gained in the past few months for a multiple pregnancy which means I need to be eating even more than I have been." She explained and Elliot chuckled to himself before he decided to bring up a subject that he knew she needed a little push on: preparations.

"You're going to need double everything now aren't you? Cots, car seats etc and I can't even begin to think now many nappies you're going to go through." He smiled.

"Yeah well, money isn't a problem." Jac shrugged.

"I'm not talking about the money, I'm talking about _actually_ going out and buying baby things. You need to start preparing Jac." He warned.

"You're just as bad as Maconie." Jac sighed as she pretended to get on with some work.

"Well, I'll leave it at that then." Elliot concluded as he knew that there was no point in stressing her out. "May I ask the genders?"

"Girls." Jac replied softly without taking her eyes off of the file in front of her before she looked up at her father figure. "They've got separate amniotic sacs and placentas so we don't know whether they're identical or non-identical." She explained.

"Which would you prefer?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Elliot, as long as they're healthy I don't care." Jac shrugged.

* * *

"I heard that you shouted at Mo earlier." Jonny began calmly as he entered the consultant's office once again where Jac was using the computer at her desk.

"Oh, I wonder who you heard that from." Jac sighed sarcastically without taking her eyes off of the screen. Admittedly, she did had a bit of a tiff with the registrar because the doctor tried to talk to Jac about preparing for the arrival of the babies but Jac had simply – and insensitively – snapped back that Mo had no children of her own and that she didn't have a say in what she did. But it'd hurt far more than she had intended it to. "And haven't you ever heard of this thing called knocking?" She added.

"What difference does knocking make when I'd come in whether you gave me permission to enter or not anyway?" Jonny protested. "Anyway, I thought you're supposed to be on your lunch break." He stated confusedly.

"I am." Jac stated bluntly.

"Well why are you still working?"

"I'm not." Jac huffed and out of curiosity, Jonny walked around until he was behind Jac and looked at the monitor which was on an estate agent's website.

"Ooh, are you browsing new homes?" Jonny asked excitedly but he frowned as Jac minimized the window leaving just the plain hospital home page on the screen before he got a glance of any details.

"I don't need to browse; I've already put a deposit down on somewhere."

"Really? Where?" He asked curiously.

"Look I haven't agreed to let you move in with me yet, I'm still thinking about it." Jac stated sternly as she leant back and placed her hands on her abdomen. At 20 weeks, she was just about managing to wear a pair of medium scrubs compared to her usual small, without them being too tight but wearing her usual jeans or any other trousers outside of work was a whole different matter - thankfully scrub bottoms had an elastic waist.

"Okay. But just to let you know, my lease is up at the end of the month and I need to let my landlord know by next week if I'm staying or not." Jonny stated. "Have you felt any kicks yet?" He asked softly.

"I've felt a few movements but they're not really kicks." Jac replied honestly. "Then again, it could've just been indigestion." She joked half-heartedly and they both laughed a little before Jonny glanced at his fob watch on his shirt.

"Listen, we've still got half an hour left of our lunch. How would you fancy getting something from the cafe downstairs and then we can eat out in the peace garden? Get some fresh air? Jonny suggested. "I'm paying." He added.

"Wow." Jac smirked. "You're paying? Anyone would've thought you've got a pay rise." Jac quipped.

"Nope. Still on a charge nurse's salary. But I'm sure I can spare some money for the mother of my children." Jonny grinned. "See what I did there? Children?"

"Shut up." Jac ordered bluntly as she pushed her chair back, stood up and began to leave the room. Jonny then followed her or the locker room where she got her grey NHS hoodie out and pulled it on whilst Jonny grabbed his wallet.

"Leave your purse, I mean it: I'm paying." Jonny stated sternly as he took it her black purse of her hand, put it back in her locker and then closed it. "Come on." He smiled as he took Jac's hand in his but she promptly pulled away.

"We're just getting lunch as colleagues. It doesn't mean anything." Jac declared.

"Alright, sorry." Jonny shrugged as he put his hands up in defence and then followed Jac to the lift.

* * *

"Let me guess." Jonny began as he and Jac stood in the queue of the ground floor cafe, Pulses, near the entrance. "You want a chicken and bacon baguette with salad but no tomato, with a cup of mint tea, and a white chocolate and raspberry muffin."

"Well, I wasn't going to have that but I might as well so that you remember it." Jac said casually and Jonny had to stifle a laugh because he knew that was what she would've ordered anyway; she was forever sending shy nurses or unfortunate F1s on a brief shopping trip for her at lunchtime. Sometimes it would even require a short trip on the bus that they would be generously rewarded for it so they rarely protested.

"Do you want to sit in here or outside?" He asked.

"You really think I want to sit in here when it stinks of coffee?" Jac complained. "It's like waving a bottle of vodka in front of someone at an AA meeting."

"It won't hurt the babies for you to have one cup of coffee you know." Jonny said softly as he knew she had been missing her coffee fix ever since she'd found out that she was pregnant because of the caffeine - she wasn't taking any risks, no matter how small they were.

"Just order." Jac huffed. "I'll go and find us a bench." She added before she swiftly turned on her heel and walked out of the building.

* * *

After collecting Jac's order, as well as his own, Jonny carried it outside and he had to peer around several corners of the peace garden until he found Jac sitting on a bench in a secluded box that was surrounded by vines.

"Here's your lunch." Jonny announced as he sat down with just a small gap between them, and he placed a brown paper bag on her lap, and then handed her the disposable cup of steaming green tea. He smiled at the fact that she was wearing her grey NHS jumper that she had had since before she was pregnant, and she clearly couldn't do it up over her growing abdomen but he knew better than to comment on her figure.

"Thanks."

"So, this place you've put a deposit down for." Jonny prompted which caused Jac to roll her eyes. "Look, even if I don't move in with you, I'll still be coming round all the time to see you and my beautiful baby girls so I'm gonna find out where it is eventually." Jonny stated.

"Let's just say, if you do come round, you'd better have a head for heights." Jac hinted before she began eating her baguette.

"A head for heights? Oh are you moving in to that new luxury apartment block they've just built by the river?" He asked eagerly.

"Mmhmm. It's the tallest tower block in Holby." Jac stated as she looked at the actual building that was a couple of miles away – the height of it made it easily visible.

"Well from what I've heard, they're very nice. And expensive." Jonny added the last part quietly though he knew Jac had no problem with finances.

"Did I mention I'm going to be moving into the penthouse?" Jac smiled to herself.

"Th-the penthouse? You mean the top floor?"

"Yep. Y'know, there're 4 apartments per floor in that building, but my apartment is so big, that it takes up the entire top floor." Jac grinned.

"No way."

"Way." Jac confirmed.

"So there must be plenty of room for me to move in then." Jonny concluded.

"It's not about room, it's..." Jac trailed off.

"It's what? Please just me what's putting you off letting me moving in with you." Jonny ordered pleadingly. In all honesty for Jac, it was the thought of constantly having someone in her home with no time to be alone, the lack of privacy and the thought of their relationship going wrong. But she'd never tell him that so she just gave a bit of a shrug in reply. "Wouldn't it make you feel safer knowing that I'm there if you're not well or the babies start coming hm? You couldn't drive yourself to hospital if you were in labour."

"I'd call a taxi." Jac replied with uncertainty present in her voice.

"And don't you miss when we used to lie in bed when you didn't have work and we'd just lie in each other's arms?" He asked as he smiled at the memory. "And most of the time that we did that, we were naked from the night before." He added cheekily.

"It's just..." Jac began before she trailed off once more as she found herself stumped for words. Of course she missed when they were together, but she didn't know if she could trust him. He was clearly certain about what he wanted: him, her and the babies, all living under the same roof and all playing happy families but she wasn't sure if she could do that.

Suddenly, she found herself gazing into his true grey eyes and she was unable to break the contact. She watched as he slowly moved closer towards her, but she felt frozen on the spot as though she knew what was going to happen next yet she wasn't protesting. She saw his eyes close and as Jonny's lips met hers, she finally moved, only it wasn't a move of passion - she pulled away.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have..." Jonny admitted but he frowned as he watched her look down at the floor and then twiddle her thumbs - she seemed embarrassed.

"I'd better go." She stated as she got up.

"No wait-" Jonny tried to stop her but she'd already vanished from the secluded peace garden. "You didn't finish your lunch." He muttered to himself. Why did he have to do that? Though he was surprised that she'd rejected his touch, he knew he should've known better than to make the first move when she was clearly in turmoil about their relationship. Then again, he supposed that it could've gone far worse given that it was Jac Naylor that he was dealing with - she could've slapped him like she'd done before, or just given him an ear bashing about invading her personal space and touching her without permission.

* * *

"Have you seen Jac?" Jonny asked quietly as he approached the nurse's station at the end of his lunch break.

"Er, I think she's in her office." Mo replied. "Why?"

"I might have kissed her." Jonny admitted. "But she pulled away and then she left before I could say anything."

"Just go and talk to her then."

"I can't. What if she hates me for it? What if I've just pushed her away even further? I thought we were getting somewhere today." Jonny said in a tone of disappointment.

"Well, it looks like your gonna have to talk to her sooner than you think." Mo stated before she left the nurse's station and Jonny was confused until he realised that Jac had come out of her office and was walking towards him, though she was keeping her head to the floor.

"Jac, listen-"

"Just forget it." Jac sighed. "Is Mr Davies prepped for theatre?" She asked to change the subject.

"No, I'll go and do it now." Jonny stated eagerly before he jogged off to the correct bay to do what she wanted. But whilst he was doing his job, he watched the mother of his unborn children from afar who appeared in deep thought about something as she sat at the nurses' station. Maybe his kiss had had more of an effect than he had intended...


	3. The Past

**Friday 20th September 2013, 9:30am**

"You summoned me Ms Naylor?" Jonny smiled as he entered the consultants' office only he quickly had to raise his arms and catch something small and light - she had thrown a key ring with two keys on it. "Are these for the penthouse?" Jonny asked happily.

"One's for the main entrance of the building downstairs, the other is for the penthouse." Jac stated simply. At 21 weeks pregnant, she was glowing and she had finally switched to maternity scrubs - a decision that was not voluntary, but forced because of her size. And she wasn't looking forward to having to fill out another form in a couple of weeks' time requesting an even larger size which she would have to give to Elliot who would sort it out for her.

"Oh this is just fantastic, thank you." He grinned and he would've loved to hug her at that moment but she was sitting at her desk with no intention of getting up so he left it. "So, when're you moving?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. The penthouse is already ready and I'll start packing tonight. It just depends on how long it takes me to pack."

"Well I could come and help you." Jonny offered.

"No, you pack your own stuff; I'll be fine."

"Listen, I know I've told you this before, but my lease is up at the end of this month – in just over a week's time – and I don't want to have to pay for an entire month of rent when I won't be there most of the time so I was wondering... Could I possibly crash at your flat until we properly move into our new home?" Jonny questioned. "I mean, I'll keep all of my stuff in boxes until we move and I won't have much; the furniture isn't mine, it's staying with the flat." He added.

"I'll think about it." Jac replied simply.

"Okay. Oh and, you'll have to let me know how much rent you want per week from me so that–"

"You don't have to pay rent Jonny. I'm not renting, I own the penthouse." Jac stated. "Not that you'd be able to afford my prices anyway." She added cheekily.

"Well I'll speak to you later. But right now, aren't you due in theatre?" He asked confusedly after glancing at his fob watch on his shirt.

"No. Elliot's doing the procedure for me."

"Why?" Jonny asked concernedly.

"My feet are swollen; I don't want to stand up for 3 hours or it'll get worse so Elliot offered to do it for me." Jac admitted and Jonny's eyes glanced to the floor under her desk and he realised that she didn't have her trainers on properly; she was just resting her white socked feet on top of them because the trainers were too tight at that moment.

"I can give you a foot rub if you want." He offered sympathetically.

"Bye Jonny." Jac sighed as she picked up a pen and looked down at the file in front of her.

"Alright, just let me know if you want anything." Jonny smiled before he left the office.

* * *

**8pm**

Jac knelt on the carpet in her living room as she sorted through a few boxes of paperwork to decide what she was keeping, when she came across a grey cardboard file, similar to the hospital files she dealt with every day, but of course it was no ordinary file. It was the social services file, belonging to herself that she had stolen from the care home when she left at age 16. She wasn't supposed to have taken it, but it wasn't like they followed it up or anything; as soon as she had been chucked out and thrown into a half-way house, they probably would've thrown it in the bin anyway and Jac had wanted to read what they'd written about her in there.

As she stared at the folder, she wondered if it could help her in her relationship with Jonny. She presumed that she would later blame the hormones, but given that she found it hard to talk about her past, she decided it would be easier to let someone read about it, so she took every last page out of the file, and put the one inch thick pile of paper in a brown A4 envelope before she grabbed her keys and a jumper and left the building. She got into her car and soon, she found herself standing outside of Jonny's flat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jac whispered to herself, before she posted the sealed envelope through his letter box and then she quickly left, jumped in her car and drove back to her flat.

* * *

Jonny had just made himself a cup of tea when he noticed something on his door mat. He picked up the envelope, and presumed it was probably just another bill or broadband advertisement from Virgin at first only he frowned once he realised there was no address or stamp on the front of it, and how thick it was. So, he went and sat on his sofa, put his cup of tea on the table and then opened the envelope.

'_Jacqueline Burrows. _

_B.19th April 1978_.'

He read off of the dirty white sticker on the top right hand side of the first page. He was confused as to what it was but as he began to read on, he realised. And phrase after phrase that he read just infuriated and enraged him further and further.

'_Left at hospital when less than a day old but mother returned several hours later - no action taken... Suspected neglect at age 10. Left alone for a month and discovered by neighbour who hadn't seen Ms Burrows for weeks but the mother returned and no action taken... Mother abandoned her after failing to pick her up from summer camp at the age of 12... She is emotionally detached... Suspected trust issues... Foster parents sent her back __**again**__... She's not suitable for fostering or adoption... Possibly underweight and bullied by the other children but refusing to see a counsellor or talk to her social worker. Unless the bullying stops, she'll be moved to another care home for her own safety..._'

Jonny read more and more until he had to flick through and count that she had been to a total of 7 foster homes in 12 months and then taken back to the care home for various reasons - including '_she doesn't fit in_' and '_Jacqueline can't get used to a normal family life_' - before she '_refused to go to anymore new families_'.

"Oh Jac." Jonny said sympathetically. He decided that she must've given him the folder so that he would at least partially understand what she'd been through in her life without her having to explain it herself. But he couldn't just turn up to work on Monday and pretend like nothing had changed; he had to go and see her immediately.

* * *

"Jac it's me." Jonny announced as he knocked gently on her flat door; he didn't want to startle her, given her condition. After a few moments, he heard a few clicks inside and slowly, the door opened inwards to reveal Jac who was giving out no emotion and looking as calm as she could when she knew how much Jonny now knew about her past - which was potentially everything between the ages of 12 and 16. "I think I know why you've been hesitant for me to live with you now; you're scared I'll leave you or you might be worried about sharing a home with someone who knows nothing about you but Jac I understand now. I can understand why you have difficulties trusting people and I promise you that I will never, ever leave you." Jonny said sincerely.

"You can't promise that." Jac sighed.

"I can because I mean it; I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you Jac." Jonny stated. "What do you want to do with the file?" He asked after a small silence between them, as he brought the brown envelope out in front of him.

"I don't care." Jac shrugged. "I know everything that's in there off by heart... Anyway, you're stopping me from packing." She said to change the subject.

"I can give you a hand." He offered. "There's got to be some heavy stuff you shouldn't lift. Oh, your collection of medical books, those'll need packing and you can't carry them." Jonny stated eagerly and he watched as Jac eyed him up and down, before she stepped back and let him into her flat. Despite the fact that he'd been there last week demanding answers about her scan, this was the first time in her bedroom since they'd created their two miracles, but he remembered every detail about the room as he walked in and walked past the wardrobe until he reached the book shelf.

* * *

Jac was slowly packing some miscellaneous items together into a cardboard box whilst Jonny had gone to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard him call.

"Jac, come here a second."

"What?" Jac demanded as she padded through her flat but instead of finding him in the kitchen, he was on the small balcony that looked out onto the courtyard belonging to the various local apartment blocks. "What're you doing-" She asked but she stopped as she realised that on the paved floor of the balcony was a baking tray from the kitchen, and on the tray was the brown envelope containing the details of her history.

"It's completely up to you of course." Jonny began. "But I just supposed that, this is gonna be a new start for both of us so if you want, you can get rid of the past." He suggested as he took out a box of matches he'd also found in the kitchen that she used for candles.

"I can't forget the past Jonny." Jac sighed.

"No, but we can move on from it. All of that stuff happened to Jacqueline Burrows, not Jac Naylor." He smiled sadly and Jac returned the expression before she took the box from him and took out a single match.

She lit the match and then dropped it, leaving the pile of paper to erupt into flames on top of the baking tray and less than a minute later, it was just a pile of glowing embers.

"It's just me, you, and our little girls now." Jonny smiled as he cautiously put an arm around her shoulders. And thankfully she proceeded to rest her head on his side as she kept her eyes on the bright amber pile of what used to be her past below her. "I know you're only going to roll your eyes at me when I say this, but you truly are beautiful." Jonny stated as he looked down at her swollen abdomen and as much as he wanted to feel it, he knew he shouldn't make the first move, especially when he seemed to be making a lot of progress with her. "So how're your feet now? Still swollen?"

But before Jac could reply, she suddenly inhaled and stood up straight which forced Jonny to drop his arm from around her shoulders to his side.

"What is it? You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I think one of them just kicked." She replied and Jonny's happiness couldn't be described as he watched Jac give a small smile as she held both hands on her bump. He hadn't seen her that happy in months.

"Do you mind if I...?" He questioned as he held his hands out.

"If you must." She huffed - she couldn't deny the man from feeling his unborn children; she wasn't that mean. Jonny eagerly placed his hands either side of her bump, but he couldn't feel anything except a little bit of heat radiating from her skin.

"There's nothing." He said worriedly.

"Here." Jac readjusted the position of his hand so that it was nearer the top of her rib cage and after a few moments, he grinned.

"That's incredible." Jonny exclaimed and he kept his hands there a little longer before he noticed that Jac was looking rather uncomfortable with the contact from him so he took his hands off of her. "You didn't answer my question: how're your feet?" He asked and he looked down to see that her ankle wasn't distinguishable from her lower leg - it was the same width - because it was so swollen, as were her toes and the rest of her foot.

"Still a bit swollen."

"Why don't you go and get comfy of the sofa and put your feet up?" Jonny suggested. "Elevating your feet will help to reduce swelling. Not that you needed to be told that of course. And I could give you a foot rub to help."

"I don't want a foot rub." Jac sighed.

"Okay." He nodded in acceptance because he didn't want to push her; she had already been so open that evening and he knew she had limits. "About that kiss last week... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He apologised.

"You didn't. I overreacted." Jac admitted before she stifled a yawn.

"Right. I suppose I'd better get going so you can get some rest." He smiled. "It's okay to admit that you're tired." He added before she could protest as he placed his hand on her upper arm. "I'll see you on Monday." He smiled before he turned around to head to her front door.

"Jonny?"

"Yeah?"

"You _could_ stay the night. I mean, it's getting late and it'd save you having to drive back to yours."

"Would that be on the sofa or in your bed?" He asked.

"Do you really think I'd make you sleep on the sofa?"

"You've done it before." Jonny stated.

"Yeah, when you had a cold and I didn't want to catch it." Jac stated simply as she folded her arms across her chest. "To be honest, you were lucky I let you in my flat at all considering the amount of bacteria that you were carrying then." She quipped before she had to stifle another yawn and Jonny smiled.

"Like you said, it's late. So why don't we go and get into bed eh?" Jonny suggested.

"I can't sleep without a cup of chamomile tea." Jac declared.

"Well then you go and get in to bed and I'll make it for you." Jonny smiled.

"Make sure you let it infuse for 3 minutes and put teaspoon of honey in it." Jac ordered before she padded through to her bedroom and quite frankly, she was relieved because it meant she would have a little while to herself to get changed into her nightwear without him being there.

Jonny locked the balcony door and put a latch across the front door before he went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. On the side was a box of caffeine free, organic chamomile tea bags so he placed one in her favourite mug which had a stethoscope on it with the phrase 'I prescribe coffee' written below it. He wasn't sure where she had bought it herself or whether it was a gift from someone but he did know that before she was pregnant, she would have a cup of incredibly strong coffee in it every morning without fail.

He made the cup of steaming tea and then went into the bedroom where she was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard with the duvet up to her chest, covering her bump.

"Is this to madam's likings?" He smiled as he handed her the mug.

"It'll have to do, I suppose." Jac sighed playfully before she took a sip of the yellow liquid.

"Are you okay if I sleep in my boxers?" Jonny asked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Jac stated bluntly and so he stripped down to his boxer shorts before he carefully got into bed besides her.

"I've missed sleeping in the same bed as you." He smiled.

"You won't be saying that when you realise how much I fidget in the night now; I can't sleep for a whole night, I always wake up for one reason or another." She moaned.

"Well, it'll all be worth it in the end." Jonny stated.

* * *

After a little more chatting, Jac had finished her beverage so she placed the empty mug on her bedside cabinet and then laid down and pulled the duvet up to her chin, only she laid on her side facing away from Jonny.

"Do I have permission to cuddle you and my girls?" Jonny asked cheekily.

"If it means you'll shut up and go to sleep, yes." Jac murmured and Jonny couldn't be happier as he flicked the light off and then laid down behind her. He gently slid his arm over her hip and then around her bump as though he was protecting his three girls before he kissed the back of her neck.

"Night." He whispered and as he received no response, he presumed that she had already fallen asleep however she was still awake, she just smiled to herself in the darkness until sleep managed to overcome her…


	4. Prenatal Classes

**I must admit I copied a few scenes from 'real' Holby because I thought they were quite funny but I have altered them a bit :)**

* * *

**Monday 23rd September 2013**

"I don't think my gran has ever been so happy." Jonny stated proudly as he and Mo sat at the nurses station as they took their short, morning break. "The moment she found out it was twins, she was made up."

"You'll have to take the twins up there when they're born so that she can meet them." Mo smiled. "Either that or she and your sisters could come to Holby."

"Nah, I wouldn't want her travelling that far because of her arthritis." Jonny stated. "I'd like to take the twins to Scotland plenty of times though, it's just-"

"Convincing Jac." Mo interrupted and Jonny smirked. "So whatcha doing for your birthday this year?" Mo asked curiously

"I don't know yet, probably not much though." He shrugged.

"Oh come on, you've got to have a party–" Mo was interrupted by a single thump that came from behind her and as Jonny and Mo turned around, they saw the 22 week pregnant consultant leaning on the nurses station with one hand and clutching her forehead with the other.

"Jac? You okay?" Jonny asked worriedly as he jumped up and he realised then that on the floor was a pile of patient's notes and files - they had been the source of the noise as they'd hit the floor. "You're dizzy aren't you?" He concluded he saw her take a deep breath.

"Lifting heavy things can cause dizziness." Mo pointed out a she remained seated; she saw no reason to jump up when dizziness was a harmless sign of pregnancy and that Jac would recover within seconds.

"I'm fine. Just... Just grab those for me." Jac sighed as she pointed to the scattered notes and Jonny quickly knelt down and gathered them, before he stood up with the large stack of notes in his arms.

"Where do you want them? Your office?" Jonny questioned.

"I'll take them-"

"No, I've got them. Come on." Jonny said kindly as he balanced the papers in one arm and then put his other hand gently on her back to encourage her to move. Once she began to walk, he took his hand off of her and put it around his other arm to support the pile of notes. There was no wonder it caused her to become dizzy because he was struggling to lift it and he didn't have a lot of extra weight on his abdomen weighing him down. They walked to her office where Jonny put the pile down on Jac's desk whilst she sat down on the sofa. "Have you had your lunch yet?" He asked concernedly.

"It's not low blood sugar." Jac huffed. "It just happens sometimes, I'm fine."

"Alright." Jonny reluctantly left the situation at that and then watched as she rested her elbow on the arm of the sofa and placed her chin on top of her upturned hand.

"Ah, Jac. Just the woman I was looking for." Guy Self announced as he stepped into the open door of the office.

"She's a bit under the weather at the moment, can't it wait until later?" Jonny requested.

"Ignore him, I'm fine." Jac stated bluntly as she did not want to be seen as a weak link by her boss.

"Oh, congratulations by the way, I heard it was twins. Do you know the genders?" Guy asked.

"Girls." Jonny stated.

"Nurse Maconie, can I have a moment with Ms Naylor please?" Guy asked sternly.

"Um... Sure." Jonny nodded with a hint of uncertainty before he left the office and Guy closed the door after him.

"Listen, I've been having a few problems with my daughter recently and it seems her mentor on Keller isn't as strict as I'd like because she's been avoiding theatre for a long time. But, she needs theatre hours to pass her F1 year and I've heard you're a formidable mentor." Guy explained. "You see, I'd like her to move her away from Dr Digby, and AAU is not a surgical ward which leaves Darwin. Ms Effanga is not a consultant, whilst Professor Hope is focused on the Hertzig so I thought that you could be her mentor. I only want the best for my daughter."

"Me? Mentor Zosia?" Jac questioned.

"Yes." Guy confirmed. "It's not a problem is it? I mean, I know you've probably got a lot on your plate at the moment but-"

"It's fine, I can do it." Jac interrupted as there was no way she was letting her boss think that her pregnancy was affecting her work.

"Great, she'll be up here tomorrow." Guy smiled. "I expect great things, Ms Naylor." He added before he left the office leaving Jac to curse the fact that there was now going to be an F1 on the ward. Again.

* * *

**6:30pm**

"So, what did Mr Self want when he came to see you?" Jonny asked curiously as he handed Jac a bowl of steaming spaghetti bolognese that he had made them for dinner. It was his first night in Jac's flat because the lease on his flat had almost ran out and Jac wasn't moving in to the new penthouse yet so he was temporarily residing in her flat with his things in boxes dotted around the flat and he had made her dinner as a token of his appreciation. He wasn't really allowed to touch her apart from the rare occasion that he was allowed to feel his children kick, and so he was under strict instructions to sleep on 'his' side of the bed but he knew she was softening to the idea of being intimate again and he hoped that by the time they moved in to their new home, he would be able to cuddle her once more.

"What...? Oh, I am the proud new owner of an F1." Jac grumbled sarcastically.

"You're a mentor again?" He questioned.

"Yeah, for saucer."

"You mean Zosia." Jonny corrected. "But I thought she hated being on Darwin last time." He protested.

"Oh she probably did but Guy isn't happy with her progress on Keller and he seemed to think that I'm the best mentor in the hospital so she's now my property." Jac explained smugly.

"And he _said_ you're the best mentor did he?" Jonny smirked.

"No, but he called me formidable and that's good enough for me." Jac shrugged. They pair sat in silence with the TV playing in front of them for a little while whilst they ate their dinner until Jonny spoke up.

"So how're you feeling? No more dizziness, no?"

"Nope." Jac replied bluntly.

"I've been thinking–"

"What've I told you about doing that?"

"Anyway, I've been thinking about going to a couple of baby classes." He stated and Jac looked at him like he had suggested they get a chocolate teapot. "Just hear me out. I know you know all the medical stuff like the birthing process and developmental things but you don't know everything. Y'know, there'll be mums there that'll have tips for getting babies to sleep through the night and things like that."

"All of which you can probably find on the internet, should you need to know such things." Jac stated.

"Just consider it yeah? I mean, there're ones specifically for multiple pregnancies or we can just go to normal ones-"

"So you're saying that because I'm pregnant with twins, I'm not normal?" Jac protested.

"You know that's not what I mean. Just think about it." He pleaded and Jac rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to the TV in front of her.

* * *

**Tuesday 24th September 2013**

"Come in." Jac barked after hearing a knock at her office door and it swung open to reveal Zosia March in her dark blue scrubs. She much preferred the raspberry coloured ones because that would mean that she was working on Keller but thanks to her father's career at the hospital, she no longer had a say in it. "Sit." Jac ordered and the junior doctor huffed before she sat down on the chair that had been placed besides Jac's chair - with a full school ruler's gap between them - so that they could both see paper that was spread out across the consultant's desk. "Right, just to make things clear if you say one thing about an urge to make babies, I will stick you in theatre for the next week." Jac stated. "Now, we're both here for the same reason. What reason is that?"

"Because we're being forced to by my father?" Zosia questioned.

"No. We're both here because we're going to get you to pass your F1 year and without going in to theatre that isn't going to happen. It doesn't matter if you don't want a career in surgery, you have to build up your theatre portfolio." Jac stated.

"What was your reaction when you found out it was twins?" Zosia asked out of the blue.

"I swear, if you're trying to do one of your psych assessments on me–" Jac growled before being interrupted as the door flew open.

"Jac, you're needed for an emergency bypass surgery now." Jonny announced as he burst into the office.

"Perfect timing, come on saucer. We're due in theatre." Jac ordered. "Now." She added sternly so the junior doctor reluctantly got up and the three headed for the operating theatre.

* * *

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Zosia asked as she arrived in the consultants' office where Jac and Elliot were working away at their desks.

"You know the drill." Jac said simply as she held out a small bit of paper to the F1. Zosia confusedly took it and realised that it was a small shopping list for her mentor.

"You must be-"

"Perfectly serious, now fetch." Jac ordered as she handed her a twenty pound note. "It's either this or you go into theatre later." Jac added.

"Fine." Zosia muttered before she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Jac, she's an F1. Not your skivy." Elliot warned though he couldn't help but see the humorous side to it because Jac would never do such a thing before she was pregnant.

"If I remember rightly, when you were her mentor you palmed her off on to me because you couldn't handle her so you can't complain about my methods for mentoring." Jac stated bluntly as she sat there with her hands on her abdomen. Elliot couldn't help but think that she wasn't sitting like that because she wanted to, but it was more instinctive to her because she rarely touched her bump in public but when she was somewhere she felt comfortable, like their office, she could easily relax and be more like herself.

"What did you ask her to get?" He asked curiously.

"Just a few essential things."

"And are those 'essential things' edible?" Elliot asked with a cheeky smile as he looked at her over his glasses.

"Of course not." Jac replied with a small cock of her head which Elliot knew she always did when she lied.

* * *

**Tuesday 1st October 2013**

"I actually can't believe I agreed to this. Why _did_ I agree to this?" Jac moaned as she and Jonny stood in the doorway to a large room filled with mums and dads-to-be. At 23 weeks pregnant, Jonny had finally convinced Jac to go to at least one prenatal class to see what it was like. Granted, she had refused to go to one especially for multiple pregnancies so she looked a little further gone than most would guess but Jonny was just glad she had given it a go. Even if it was just because there was food there.

"Because you wanted to be a normal mum. And before you protest, I'm only saying exactly what you said to me last night." Jonny stated.

"Hi, you must be Jac!" A young woman greeted the consultant as she came to the doorway after speaking to a regular member of the group. "I'm Fleur. Congratulations!" She smiled.

"On?" Jac questioned.

"The babies." Jonny whispered.

"Oh yeah, those." Jac feigned innocence as she pulled her grey cardigan around her frame.

"_Babies_?" Fleur questioned.

"Yeah, we're expecting twins. She didn't want to go to a special class so we thought it'd be alright to come to this one." Jonny explained whilst Jac stood with a face of disgust as she watched two women standing with their hands out touching the other's bump.

"Right well if you just grab a ball or a mat, I think we're ready to begin." She smiled.

"Like hell am I sitting on the floor." Jac exclaimed to Jonny as they walked towards the back of the room whilst everyone else got comfortable.

"Well sit on a ball then." Jonny ordered as he rolled one out and placed it in front of her. She hesitantly sat down on it before Jonny sat down beside her on the carpet.

"Isn't that man-hands?" Jac asked in a whisper as she pointed over to a young woman who was wearing lilac coloured scrubs with an NHS hoodie over the top as she sat with her husband. Thankfully, it was the evening and so Jac and Jonny had had time to go home and get changed before they went to the class.

"If you mean Susan the anaesthetist with whom you work with pretty much every day, then yeah." Jonny said with a hint of sarcasm. "She told everyone she was pregnant a fortnight ago." He added quietly.

"Clearly not '_everyone_' heard." Jac mocked him before she folded her arms across her chest and the room fell silent.

"Everyone, I'd like us all to welcome Jac and Jonny. It's their first time here and they're incredibly lucky to be expecting twins." Fleur smiled and everyone then waved or clapped briefly.

"Lucky?" Jac retorted in a whisper to Jonny who just smiled at the other men and women in the room whilst he refrained from giving Jac a gentle nudge with his elbow.

* * *

A little while later, the group were having a refreshment break and Jonny had just popped to the toilet whilst Jac leant against the wall with a glass of water when she heard her name being mentioned by Susan over in the corner as she chatted to Fleur. She then discreetly began to listen to their conversation without looking over at them.

"...way too old to be a mother. Plus I know what she's like at work and there's no way she'd put looking after two babies before her career. I bet she'll just palm them off on to poor Jonny."

"No doubt she won't be breastfeeding either; I bet she'll be using formula from the minute they're born. I pity those poor children."

"Socialising with the others then." Jonny joked as he returned from the bathroom only he noticed that Jac's eyes glistened under the artificial lighting of the room and she placed a hand over her mouth. "Hey, you alright?" He asked as he noticed a pool of tears just waiting to fall in her eyes but before they could fall Jac put the glass of water down and quickly left the room.

"Do you think she heard us?" Fleur asked in a voice that came out louder than she had intended and Jonny frowned in confusion before he ran out after her. She wasn't running, only walking as fast as she could but she had certainly moved quickly.

"Jac! Jac stop please." Jonny ordered gently as he caught up with her as she stormed to the end of the corridor. "What's up? What did those women say?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Look, we shouldn't have come here. It was a stupid idea, let's just go." Jac stated as she kept a frosty look on her face as she waited impatiently outside of the lift after pushing the down button.

"It _does_ matter if they upset you." Jonny said softly.

"Just leave it." Jac sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

**7pm**

Jac and Jonny were sitting on the sofa, watching the evening news when Jac decided to speak up because the women had said earlier had gotten her thinking intently about the babies.

"You know I'm going to breastfeed don't you? I'm not gonna just give them formula because it's easier for me." Jac said adamantly.

"Jac it doesn't matter if you breastfeed or not. Sure, I've got my opinion on the matter but at the end of the day, it's your decision and I won't judge you on that." Jonny said reassuringly. "Anyway, what's brought this on?" He asked and after a few moments of silence, he realised the answer. "Did those women say something about how you're gonna feed the twins? They did, didn't they? Tell you what, we're not going back there again–"

"You think I'd actually _want_ to go to another meeting like that ever again?" Jac retorted. "Chatting about haemorrhoids and perineal massage isn't really my cup of tea." She quipped.

"You know, I am happy to give you perineal massage if you want. I mean, we wouldn't have to start for another couple of weeks but-"

"Jonny, shut up." Jac ordered simply as she folded her arms across her chest and Jonny smiled because ever since they'd gotten home from the hospital, she had been rather quiet which was worrying for Jonny. But she was now back to her usual self which was a bit of a relief. Little did he know, that what those women had said meant that Jac was determined to prove them wrong. She wasn't going to palm her children off on Jonny, nor would she use formula from birth; she wanted to give her children everything that she hadn't had as a child and be the best mother that she could possibly be.


	5. Family And Friends

**Thanks to everyone has reviewed so far! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Friday 11th October 2013, 7pm**

"_When do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law then_?"

"Granny, we're not going to get married. We love each other but- well it's complicated." Jonny stuttered down the phone to his grandmother who lived in a cottage in the outskirts of Edinburgh. He was sitting in the living room whilst Jac was in the bathroom of her, or rather _their_, flat using the power shower to cleanse herself and he knew she liked to take her time in the shower so she wouldn't be out anytime soon. Nor would she be able to hear him over the roaring of the shower or the extractor fan. "Jac's not interested in getting married or anything like that and aside from that, _I_ don't think you need a bit of paper to prove your love for someone anyway." He explained.

"_Well anyway, when do we get to meet her? I can imagine she must be getting massive if it's twins_." She chuckled with a strong Scottish accent. "_Your mother was quite big even with a single baby in her; it must be in our genes_."

"Yeah well, Jac's only 24 weeks so she's not _really_ big yet but I'd say she looks around 30 weeks for a normal pregnancy - but she's pretty good at hiding it though. And as for meeting her, I've got to be honest, I wouldn't want her to have to travel all the way up to you; it'll stress her out too much and with your arthritis gran, you shouldn't be travelling that far either. It's probably best to wait until after they're born and we've settled a bit." Jonny explained. He hated disappointing his granny but at the same time, he knew Jac wouldn't agree to go and see his family any time soon and the stress of a potential argument over the decision with Jac was not something he wanted to risk when he felt he was finally getting somewhere with her and Jac was over halfway through her pregnancy. "But I'll email you pictures of all of her scans and the nursery when we've finished it and let you know how we're getting on from time to time." He added quickly. "You'll be the first person I call when she goes into labour."

"_Maybe your sisters could come down to see you_?" She suggested. "_They wondered about throwing a baby shower for Jac. And Isla offered to bring all sorts of treats from her cafe-"_

"Gran, that's really sweet of them but... Look Jac hasn't had any family since she was quite young so meeting them might be a bit overwhelming for her because she's not used to that sort of thing, let alone _our_ big family." Jonny explained delicately. He knew he wasn't doing Jac justice in what sort of person she was but he just knew that making her meet his family at that point would definitely affect his and Jac's fragile relationship for the worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jac was enjoying a shower in the steamy glass cabinet. The warm water pounding onto her back and shoulders was extremely relaxing as it almost massaged her muscles which were under so much strain. She just couldn't believe that she, Jac Naylor was going to be a mum to not one, but two vulnerable infants who would rely on her every hour of the day. When she thought about it like that, it was frightening but when she felt the movements of her children inside of her she smiled to herself. There was no other feeling in the world like it and aside from the physical feeling, it always reassured Jac that everything was okay and that they were still in her womb alive and well.

She loved that fact that she knew her children would have a bond unlike most siblings because they would spend so much time together, develop together and at a similar pace. Other siblings with a couple of years difference were different because they would have no empathy to understand how the other was feeling until they were much older, but the twins would because they'd be going through the same thing, and they would possibly even look the same too. She smiled at the thought of them both going to their first day at school and they'd be able to hold each other's hand as they walked in for moral support if they were nervous.

"You okay in there?" Jac jumped as there was a gentle tapping at the door followed by the Scotsman's caring voice but she was relieved when she remembered that the door was locked. Usually she didn't bother but since Jonny had moved in almost 2 weeks ago she had been trying to remember to lock the door every time she went into the bathroom and occasionally she forgot to do so.

"Why?" Jac demanded as she opened the sliding shower door slightly so that she could hear him better.

"You've been in there for half an hour, I'm just making sure you're alright." Jonny explained from the other side of the bathroom door. Jac raised her eyebrows in astonishment that she'd been in there for that long - it didn't seem like it - but then she glanced at her fingers and realised that they were beginning to go wrinkly and creased as though she'd been in the bath for too long.

"I'm fine." Jac replied before she switched the shower off, wiped the excess water off of her skin and squeezed it out of her hair before she pulled the towel off of the radiator and wrapped it around her frame. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and then opened the door only she jumped once more when she revealed that Jonny was standing outside.

"I didn't mean for you to get out." He began.

"It didn't get out because of you, I was finished." Jac frowned as she walked into the bedroom only Jonny was following her like a lost puppy. "Was there something else?" She huffed as she stood with her towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that my granny rung, and she's very eager to meet you." Jonny started. "But don't worry, I said it's too far for you to go to Edinburgh while you're pregnant and because of her arthritis she can't come to Holby, so I've postponed the meeting until after the twins are born." Jonny added quickly.

"I am _not_ going to Scotland to meet your 'granny'." Jac stated adamantly.

"You don't have to... But I was hoping you'd make an elderly woman happy. My granny brought me up after my parents died, she was like a mother to me and my sisters and I know it would mean the world to her to meet you and the twins. She just wants to see me happy and I _am_ now that I'm with you." Jonny said to tug on her heart strings. "Please just think about it, I mean it wouldn't be for months yet." Jonny pleaded. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?" He asked. They had had a rather late lunch after there had been complications in theatre and Elliot was unavailable so they hadn't eaten until 3pm so they were having their dinner a bit later than usual too.

"I'm not hungry yet."

"Got any ideas what you want though?" Jonny asked and Jac just rolled her eyes before she put one hand on her hip.

"Can I get dressed now?" Jac half requested, half snapped.

"Sure." Jonny nodded. "But just so you know, you really don't have to hide your body; you're beautiful Jac." Jonny reminded her before he left her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A little while later, Jonny was sat on the two seater sofa in the living room watching a game of football when Jac came out of her bedroom with her damp, partially dried, wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white camisole vest, the sort she also wore under her scrubs at work, a supportive bra underneath and then a pair of 3/4 length black pyjama bottoms with a stretchy waist. Usually, she would sit in the armchair when she relaxed so that she could curl up and have the chair to herself but for once she sat down next to Jonny and crossed her legs.

"Here you go." Jonny smiled as he handed her the TV remote - he knew she hated to watch football and he always gave her choice of what was on TV if she was watching it, just to be polite, well-mannered and kind. And a few seconds later, she changed went onto the planner where their recorded items were, and she put it on the Great British Bake Off which she was catching up on. "Y'know, I'd have never thought you'd watch this." Jonny admitted. "The only thing is, whenever you do, it always make me hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Jac retorted and it was true, he could eat for England- no, Scotland, actually he could eat for Europe and never put on any weight. However, Jac couldn't really complain because since she'd become pregnant she had had cravings for all sorts from pickles, to chocolate and anchovies to a never ending supply of donuts.

"When I'm asleep." Jonny quipped. "Unless of course I wake up in the night because I'm hungry but then again, I'm not the only one with that problem am I?" He grinned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jac demanded.

"So that wasn't you I heard last night getting up and making some toast?" He questioned with a smirk. "Don't worry about it, you need to be getting enough calories and I doubt that you're eating more than you should." Jonny said reassuringly. They sat as the programme began and watched it in a comfortable silence when Jonny noticed Jac slowly raised her hands from her lap and smoothed them over her abdomen through her shirt. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling to herself. "Are they kicking?" He asked curiously.

"Not at the moment, no." She replied. They had been moments ago but the movements only lasted a few seconds usually and then the pair of girls inside of her would settle down for a little while before they shuffled about again. But once she'd spoken she looked to see Jonny's smile turn to a face of disappointment and uncharacteristically, she felt a bit bad for him - she blamed the hormones. "They'll do it again soon." Jac sighed as she picked up Jonny's hand and put it at the top of her bump, just below her ribcage - but on top of her shirt, not on her skin - because she knew from her latest scan that the feet of her children were positioned there and they weren't likely to have moved too far because they didn't have much room left in there to fidget, let alone twists and turns like they had been able to do weeks ago. She then focussed back on the TV and Jonny smiled as he was allowed to rest his hand there. Granted, he couldn't feel anything - yet - but it was more contact with Jac and his children than he was usually allowed so he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

He felt every breath that the mother of his children took as his hand slowly rose and fell every few seconds and after a while he was considering just taking his hand off because his arm was aching when he suddenly felt it: a movement. First there was a gentle tap against his hand from under Jac's skin and then it was almost as if Jac's whole bump moved because he felt a strange sensation as his hand was jolted. Moments later, there was nothing. Everything had stopped and once again he could only feel a rise and fall as Jac inhaled and then exhaled.

"That's just incredible." Jonny exclaimed as he gently slipped his hand off of her.

"_That_ was Baby B." Jac stated bluntly.

"How do you know?"

"Because since Mr T found that it was twins four weeks ago, I've had two ultrasounds and both times showed one lower down in my uterus with its head down against my spine and the other one was head down but slightly higher on my stomach out here." Jac stated as she gestured the location. "Baby A, the lower down one, is called that medically because that's the one that's expected to be born first, followed by Baby B." Jac explained.

"'It' and 'the other one'?" Jonny protested. "Can you not even call them 'she' or 'her'?" Jonny questioned jokily.

"Oh yeah, why not call them 'baby' while we're at it rather than 'a baby' or 'the baby'." Jac said sarcastically.

"Right, I've watched enough about biscuits now. I need food." Jonny declared as he stood up. "Are you hungry yet? You must be by now." He concluded and Jac twisted her lips slightly and appeared in deep thought. "I could do a stir fry with noodles, or an omlette - we've got plenty of eggs - or some soup...?" Jonny listed. "Ooh, how about I pop to Morrisons quickly and get something from their salad bar. You like that, don't you?" He suggested confidently as he knew that she'd never reject that idea because it was a fairly satisfying meal that involved no effort to prepare but it had a lot of variety in flavours, colours and textures and it was also healthy - she wished every meal could be like it.

"Yeah okay." Jac nodded. "Don't put-"

"Any boiled eggs in yours because you hate cold eggs. I know." He smiled as he slipped his feet into his shoes. "Is there anything else you want while I'm out?" He asked.

"A bottle of wine?" Jac joked.

"I'll take that as a no then." Jonny concluded. "I won't be long, give me a call if you think of something you want."

* * *

Jonny arrived home with a single bag of shopping to find the mother of his unborn children just exiting the bathroom.

"Right, I got two extra-large salads because let's be honest, they're probably extra large for someone with the appetite of a mouse. And I got a third one and filled it up with stuff from the fruit bar including the mini meringues which I know you like." Jonny explained as he sat down on the sofa and Jac slowly sat down next to him as he emptied the contents of the bag onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Thanks." Jac gave a small smile before she picked up the plastic container filled with bright foods as well as a plastic spork and they both began eating. "What're you going to do for your birthday next week then?" Jac asked.

"We've got work, but I was thinking once we finish we could come back here and get a takeaway and just have a night in?" Jonny suggested.

"I thought last year you booked Albi's out and had a party."

"You mean the one that you refused to come to." Jonny smirked. "And well, I don't really wanna do anything big this time. Hey, you could've met my sisters last year. They came all the way down to surprise me at the pub."

"Oh that's a shame. _Not_." Jac scoffed. "And for the record, if we do get a takeaway, it isn't gonna be Indian." Jac stated bluntly.

"Why not? I thought you loved curries."

"Even a korma gives me heartburn." Jac quipped. "Plus, I know takeaways aren't healthy in general, but there is so much fat and salt in curry."

"Fair enough." Jonny shrugged. "This is going to sound out of the blue but I still feel so bad that you had to deal with everything by yourself for the first five months. I mean, I know we weren't together and that you were - on the odd occasion - a bit snappy, but I should've made more of an effort to support you and be there for you. And I shouldn't have made the jokes about the toilet bowl on Darwin when you were sick at work; I was insensitive and I'm truly sorry."

"There wasn't anything you could do though. If I was sick, I was sick; you couldn't stop that." Jac stated bluntly.

"No, but just things like having company; living by yourself can't have been easy, being by yourself every night and in the mornings when you were ill."

"I've lived by myself since I was 16 when the social threw me out; I'm used to it."

"Well, you'd better get used to living with someone else because our little girls and I aren't going anywhere." Jonny smiled.

* * *

**9pm**

Jonny would consider nine to be rather early at night, but he was already in bed with all the lights turned out and the front door locked. They had forgotten to close the curtains and it was a full moon so the silvery light was naturally illuminating the room just a little bit. He wasn't tired one bit and he had no plans on sleeping, he had just called it a night because Jac was clearly very tired but he knew she wouldn't want to seem like a lightweight, nor did he want to accidentally wake her if he went to bed later than her. So, he had gotten into bed, laid on his side and faced her.

She looked so beautiful. The way the moon shone on her makeup free face made her look so vulnerable and the way that she was almost pouting her soft lips as she slept was just another one of the little things that he loved about her. She had one hand just under her cheek on her pillow and the other was limp under her chin where she had been holding the duvet up to keep her warm.

"I love you." Jonny whispered as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She murmured and Jonny frowned until he watched her slowly open her eyes - he was sure she'd been asleep but clearly not.

"Then why're we sleeping on opposite edges of the bed?" He questioned eventually. "Why're we not acting like a couple? Instead, we're acting like friends but I want more than that." He pleaded softly. He felt a sense of anger as she ignored him and turned over to face the other way. Only the feeling went as fast as it'd arrived because she reached behind her, grabbed his hand and pulled it over her abdomen. "I've missed this so much." He whispered as he kept his arm firmly around her bump as he gently rubbed his thumb up and down whilst he shuffled up closer behind her and put his head on her pillow. "I know I've hurt you... But I'll never do it again, I promise." He stated and slowly, the pair fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in months.


	6. Jonny's Birthday

**Friday 18th October 2013, 5:59am**

Since Jonny had moved in with Jac, they had come up with a morning routine that occurred when they had to go to work. First Jac would wake, have a shower and then once she'd gotten out, she would wake Jonny up (sometimes by nudging him, sometimes by hitting him round the head with a pillow) so that he could go for a shower which would be around half an hour after she had gotten out of bed because she liked to spend a while in the shower - it was the only place she knew she wouldn't be interrupted and could relax under the soothing water. Then they'd both get ready, have breakfast and by 7:45am, they would be ready to leave for work. But of course, it was no ordinary day, it was Jonny's birthday.

As soon as Jac's alarm went off, she opened her eyes and slid the bar across her phone to turn the noise off. She then slowly sat up and climbed out of bed but when she stood up and had a good stretch, Jonny shot up out of bed too and grinned.

"Oh, I wonder why you're up so early." Jac said sarcastically as she pulled her thin grey cardigan that she used as a dressing gown on. At 25 weeks pregnant, she was almost the size of a full term singleton pregnancy and she no longer straightened her hair every morning unless she had a meeting with the board which were once a fortnight so everyone on the ward was now used to the natural waves of her incredible auburn locks.

"Well I need to get up early, we're gonna stop at the supermarket on the way to work to get cakes for the staffroom." Jonny replied innocently.

"That'll take an extra ten minutes. You've got up half an hour early." Jac protested.

"It'll take longer than ten minutes 'cause you'll take twenty minutes deciding which cakes _you_ want." Jonny laughed.

"Go on, just go to the living room." Jac ordered bluntly. The previous night, she had made him go in the bedroom for a couple of minutes before they went to bed so that she could put his presents out and of course, Jonny had been like as child on Christmas morning and waited for her to return so that he could ask her what she'd gotten him.

"Whatever for?" Jonny asked dramatically before he opened the bedroom door and saw a pile of presents wrapped in plain blue wrapping paper on the coffee table in front of the sofa, topped with a pale blue envelope.

"I was going to blow up a couple of balloons but I'd probably pass out if I tried." Jac joked half-heartedly as she went and sat in the armchair with her knees up to her bump to get comfortable.

"Thank you so much." Jonny said gratefully and he leant down to kiss her on the cheek. Thankfully, she didn't pull away and she just gave a small smile as he pulled away and then he sat down on the two seater sofa next to the table.

"And for the record, don't think I'm going soft. I didn't spend ages wrapping the presents up, I made Zosia do it." Jac stated smugly.

"How did you get her to do that?" Jonny protested as he began to open the card.

"By saying if she wrapped them all up then I wouldn't make her come into theatre with me that day." Jac replied simply.

"Well-" Jonny stopped as something fell out of his card and he picked it off of the carpet to find it was a plastic gift card for Mothercare.

"I was thinking maybe in a few weeks after we've settled down in the new place, we could go shopping for the nursery and get everything we need in one go." Jac stated. And Jonny took the receipt out of the card and realised that there was £5000 on the card.

"Not that I don't love the idea but how much do you think we're gonna need!?" Jonny laughed.

"Well, double push chairs cost over £1000. Then there's the nursery furniture that we can get in there, clothes, the cots, car seats, we'll probably spend over that." Jac stated bluntly.

"Hey, we could have the day out. I need to get some new clothes for winter and given how often you're buying new clothes to fit you, you might as well get some too. Then we could go to Mothercare and get stuff for the babies." Jonny suggested.

"I'll think about it. Just open your presents or we'll be late for work." Jac ordered.

* * *

"Here, I got these for you to have in your office." Jonny smiled as he took a Krispy Kreme paper bag out of the carrier bag that was filled with treats to leave in the staffroom - a tradition for birthdays on Darwin. He had gotten them because he knew Jac got embarrassed to indulge herself in front of her colleagues but in the safe haven of her office, she was much more relaxed. "I got you one peanut butter Kreme one and a strawberry gloss one." He smiled as they stood in the lift and Jac put the bag in her handbag.

"Thanks." She replied simply.

"Let's hope Mo hasn't tried baking me a cake eh?" He joked.

"Listen we both know everyone is going to be crowded in the staffroom waiting to 'surprise' you like they do for everyone's birthday and I don't do gatherings so I'm just gonna go straight to my office okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Jonny nodded. "I'll make you some mint tea when I get time."

* * *

"Can I have a word?" Mo requested as she entered the consultants' office and closed the door behind her.

"No but you're probably going to speak to me anyway." Jac replied without taking her eyes off of the patient notes that she was writing up.

"Jonny just told me he's not doing anything for his birthday."

"And?"

"And he _always_ throws a party or has a meal for his birthday." Mo protested. "So... I was hoping you'd be up for coming to Albi's tonight if we throw him a surprise party." She began cautiously. "It's just that I know he'd probably leave the party early and wouldn't enjoy himself if he knew you were by yourself in your flat and aside from that, he'd want you there. I'll organise everything, all you have to do is blindfold him and walk him to the pub." Mo pleaded as she took out a black blindfold from behind her back.

"Um..." Jac sighed as she thought about the proposition. Jonny did deserve to do something for his birthday, and if she didn't have to do much, then there wasn't any harm in helping. "Fine. And tell Albi to set up a tab on the bar and I'll pay for the drinks." Jac stated.

"You do realise there're gonna be 20 people there right? If it's a free bar they'll drink as much as they can. Plus it's a Friday so everyone will drink even more than usual." Mo stated.

"Do you think I have to worry about money?" Jac huffed.

"No, of course not. Thanks, for this though." Mo said gratefully as she put the blindfold on her desk. "Just distract him in your office for ten minutes or so after our shifts and then walk him down to Albi's and we'll surprise him."

* * *

**5:15pm**

"You wanted to see me?" Jonny questioned as he entered Jac's office in his grey t-shirt and jeans ready to go home. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I got stuck in theatre with Elliot." He apologised and Jac didn't care about the timing, it just meant that she didn't have to distract him like Mo had asked because they were going to be perfect timing.

"It's alright." Jac replied as she stood up from her desk so that she could smooth out the buttoned light blue, long sleeved shirt she was wearing with black leggings and knee high boots - exactly what she had worn in that morning but she had her wavy hair down over her shoulders. The shirt showed her incredible bump off and though it wasn't as tight as Jonny would've liked it still showed him her figure.

"You look, beautiful." He smiled.

"Hm." Jac rolled her eyes as she stood up, walked behind him and placed the blindfold over his eyes.

"I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff." Jonny laughed nervously as she tightened it so it wouldn't fall down. "Next thing you know, you'll be taking out a pair of fluffy handcuffs."

"Shut up, you idiot." Jac ordered. "We're going somewhere and you're just going to have to trust me." Jac said simply as she opened the office door, placed her hands on his shoulders and spun him around.

"Oh, I get it. We're going to the store room for a birthday surprise." Jonny said suggestively.

"We're doing nothing of the sort." Jac protested as she took her hand and began walking. "Just walk in a straight line, we're going to the lift."

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?" Jonny asked as he slowly walked forwards. Flawless instructions from Jac so far meant he felt relatively safe enough to walk forward normally without a lot of hesitation and he knew they were outside; he could hear the traffic. But she'd made him spin in a circle until she said stop by the hospital entrance so he didn't know which direction they'd gone in and he didn't know where they were going.

"Trust me, I'm just as exhausted as you are." Jac stated and with his vision temporarily impaired, Jonny's hearing was heightened so he could hear her slightly heavy breathing.

"No I'm not exhausted, just impatient. Look, we can take a break if you want. I'm sure wherever we're going can wait." Jonny stated sympathetically.

"Alright, we're here." Jac stated as she opened the door to Albi's. "Take a step up and then walk forwards two steps." Jac ordered as she held his hand and he did so, until he was standing inside the building.

"SURPRISE!" Was shouted as Jac pulled Jonny's blindfold off and after a few blinks to restore his vision, he realised that all of his friends from the various wards of the hospital were in a crowd and he was in the pub that he regularly visited. Mo, Adele, Elliot, Mr T, Mary-Claire, Michael, Serena, Ric, Harry, Sacha, Essie, Fletch, Zosia, Dom, Arthur, Colette and even the hospital's CEO, Guy Self was in the group.

"Well you kept this quiet!" Jonny exclaimed humorously.

"Well that generally is essential for something to be a 'surprise'." Jac said sarcastically and a few people laughed.

"Let's get this party started!" Adele shouted before she put the song 'It's my birthday' by Will I Am and Cody Wise on over the speakers.

"Thanks." Jonny chuckled as he leant in and kissed Jac on the cheek.

"Don't thank me, Maureen organised this." Jac stated as Mo came over.

"Yeah but Jac's paying for everyone's drinks so we'll take equal credit." Mo smiled. "You want a pint?" She offered.

"Er..." Jonny trailed off as he glanced at Jac. "I probably shouldn't, just in case-"

"You think I walked you over here so you can sit here sipping water all night?" Jac protested. "Yes he'll have a pint and I'll have an orange juice and lemonade." Jac barked.

"Coming right up." Mo laughed before she went over to the bar.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Jonny was catching up with Mary-Claire after her return from Ireland where she'd been looking after her mother so Jac was sitting in a booth in the pub. But just as she'd sat down after getting a glass of water from the bar, Michael, Sacha and Elliot came over and sat with her.

"I haven't had a chance to catch up with you since you found out it was twins." Sacha smiled as he placed his pint of beer on the table.

"How could you go 5 months without knowing there were two of them in there rather than one?" Michael protested.

"It's easily overlooked." Elliot stated.

"Yeah, one of them is probably just camera shy, or rather, ultrasound shy." Sacha suggested. "So, are you excited yet?"

"I don't think excited is a word in Naylor's vocabulary." Michael pointed out.

"No but I know several words that are in my vocabulary but it's probably best I don't say them given my condition." Jac retorted as she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. Thankfully, because she wasn't as tall as some of the men, her bump fitted smugly beneath the table. But if she sat up straighter then she wouldn't fit there because the gap wasn't big enough for her bump.

"I see you've not lost your edge then." Michael smirked.

"Definitely not." Elliot smiled as he knew it would be something Jac was proud of rather.

The men continued talking rather loudly to be heard over the noise of the music and chattering in the pub but Jac was just waiting for the party to be over. Sure, she was happy to see Jonny enjoying himself but she hadn't eaten since lunch time so she was hungry, she was surrounded by people drinking and the smell of vodka wasn't something she liked at the best of times, let alone while she was pregnant.

"Excuse me." Jac requested as she glanced at Sacha.

"Where're you going?" He asked as he slid off of the bench and stood up because otherwise, Jac wouldn't be able to get out of her seat.

"Toilet." She replied simply as she kept her arms around her precious cargo to protect it from the people dancing in the pub whilst she walked over to the female toilets and went inside. There were only two cubicles in there and though she did need the toilet after she'd been drinking more than she usually would in an evening, she also just wanted some quiet. She used the bathroom, then came out and took her time in washing and drying her hands. She could still hear the thumping bass of the music next door, but it was much more pleasant than being back in there so she leant against the wall and smoothed her hands over her abdomen.

She had only been in there a couple of minutes when the door creaked open and Mo appeared.

"Hey, I saw you come in here." Mo gave a small, sympathetic smile. "Why don't you go home?" Mo suggested. "It's obvious you don't want to be here - even if Jonny hasn't worked it out - and I'm getting a taxi home anyway so Jonny can come with me; I'll make sure he gets home safely." Mo said reassuringly.

"I'm fine." Jac replied simply.

"I know you're just thinking that you don't want to ruin his night, but come on, you know Jonny as well as I do. He'd rather call it a night than stay and know that you're hating every minute of being here." Mo stated but Jac just kept her eyes on the floor and her hands on her abdomen. "Are they kicking?" Mo asked curiously.

"Every now and then, yeah." Jac replied softly. "I think it's the humming of the music." She added as she raised her eyes to look at Mo who was sadly smiling. And it was only then that Jac remembered Mo's pregnancy. How she had given up her baby was beyond Jac, but she knew it was an incredibly brave thing to do so she respected the woman.

Jac watched as Mo lifted her hand and she paused a few inches away from her, but after Jac had given no immediate reaction, she proceeded and gently rested her hand on Jac's bump. After a few moments, Mo smiled as she felt movements beneath the consultant's skin before she removed her hand.

"Just tell Jonny if you want to go home, he'll understand." Mo said softly before she turned on her heel and left the bathroom.

* * *

**11pm**

"Last orders!" Albi announced at the bar as he rung the bell. Because the bar was free and most people didn't have work the next day - it was a Friday night - everyone ran up to order more booze. No one had left yet because they were enjoying the party. Well, everyone was enjoying it except one person.

"Come on you, let's get you home." Jonny smiled as he walked over to the booth where Jac was sitting with Elliot, Ric, Guy and Serena - the quieter group out of everyone there - slumped in her seat. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was just trying not to fall asleep. "Earth to Jac." Jonny announced and Jac then jumped slightly before she turned to look up at him. "Come on, are you ready to go home or do you want to stay a bit longer?" He asked.

"No, no. Let's go." Jac nodded as she got up, ensured that her phone was still in her pocket and then followed him towards the door. She hadn't brought anything else with her because she'd dropped her bag off in the car during her lunch break so that she wouldn't have to carry it around all night and Mo had made a deal with Albi that Jac could pay by cheque the following day for the god-knows how many drinks.

"You alright driving yeah? I mean I've had way too much to be able to drive but we can always get a taxi if you're too tired." Jonny suggested.

"No, it's fine." Jac replied as they walked along the street, lit by overhead lights. She was glad of Jonny's high alcohol tolerance simply because he wasn't someone who had to be looked after if he had consumed a few drinks, nor would he vomit or act like an imbecile or both.

"Ah," Jonny smiled as he stopped outside a kebab shop that wasn't far from the hospital car park. "Now, you need three decent meals a day and we haven't had any dinner so do you fancy a kebab?" He suggested.

"Since when is a kebab a 'decent' meal?" Jac retorted.

"Well, I don't mean healthy, I just mean substantial, y'know something that'll fill you up." Jonny replied.

"What about food poisoning?" Jac questioned. "You don't know how long that meat has been sitting there for and I'm supposed to be careful about these sorts of things." Jac stated, though the aromas escaping from the open window in front of them were enticing.

"Jac, they have a five star food hygiene rating." Jonny stated as he pointed to the green sticker on their door. "Plus I've been coming here ever since I moved to Holby and I've never gotten ill. Trust me, the food here is safe." Jonny said reassuringly.

"Okay." Jac nodded and Jonny opened the door so she stepped into the building.

"What do you want?" Jonny asked as he took his wallet out of his back pocket whilst two men were in the visible kitchens behind the counter preparing things.

"Er... I don't know." Jac replied as she looked at the vast array of food available on the menu on the wall besides the counter. "What's um, what meat is doner?" Jac asked and Jonny frowned.

"Have you never had a kebab before?" He laughed.

"Not for years, no. I just don't know what the difference between shish and doner and kofte and all that lot is." Jac admitted.

"Well, I reckon you'd probably want the chicken shish. It's just chunks of marinated chicken breast in a pitta bread with salad. The doner is lamb but it's quite greasy and I know you don't like that." Jonny explained. "Tell you what, why don't we get a small chicken shish, and a small lamb doner and we can share them. Yeah?"

"Okay." Jac nodded.

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't know what doner meat was in the kebab shop." Jonny laughed as he entered their dark flat and switched the light on so that he could see where he was going. Eating had helped to sober him up so he wasn't quite as heavy handed or loud as he had been an hour ago and he was sure eating a good meal would help to prevent a nightmare hangover in the morning.

"Shut up." Jac ordered exhaustedly before she yawned as she shut the front door, locked it and pulled the latch across.

"I propose we get into bed, fall asleep and then have a lie in in the morning." Jonny stated as he followed Jac through to the bedroom.

"That's if your daughters will let me have a lie in rather than making me get up to go to the toilet." Jac huffed as she sorted out a pair of pyjamas from her draw.

"'_My_ daughters'?" Jonny questioned as he pulled his shirt off.

"Yes _your_ daughters."

"You're really not a late night sorta person are you?" Jonny grinned as he watched her pad into the bathroom to get changed. He was used to her hiding her body - he wished she wouldn't, but if she felt more comfortable getting changed without him in the room then he was alright with it – he had to be. By the time she was dressed and switched the bathroom light out, Jonny was lying in bed, under the duvet in his boxers on his side of the bed.

"Happy birthday." Jac murmured as she climbed into bed and got comfortable on her left side with a pillow underneath her bump, supporting the weight.

"Thank you." Jonny smiled as he reached behind her and switched the light out. "Night night." He whispered before he kissed her on the forehead and then they both settled down for the night.


	7. Intimate Truths

**Saturday 26th October 2013**

Jac and Jonny had a big day ahead of them because they were finally moving into their new home - the penthouse in the tallest building in Holby. Granted it was only 21 floors high so it wasn't a huge skyscraper, but the whole of the 21st floor was their 3 bedroom apartment with a balcony and Jonny had never lived somewhere so luxurious in all of his life. Admittedly, neither had Jac because this was the first time that she had bought a property rather than rented it. But despite the chaotic day ahead, Jonny was determined to keep the stress off of Jac because she was 26 weeks pregnant with their twins and stress was the last thing she needed.

Mo and Sacha had agreed to help them move their boxes, simply because none of them wanted Jac lifting anything and without their help, Jonny would take forever to move all of their stuff. They were expected to arrive at 8am, with the rented self-drive removals van that Jac was paying for - it was easier for them to collect it on the way there - but Jonny didn't want Jac getting up that early if he could help it, he preferred it if she woke naturally because that was when she was fully rested (or because he was making too much noise.) They had already had a long week at work and he wanted her to catch up on some sleep given that she had been oncall for one of those nights and had to go in very early on the Friday.

By 7:59am, Jonny was washed and dressed, standing by the front door which was slightly ajar so that he would be able to hear Mo and Sacha coming and they wouldn't have to knock.

"I still can't believe she's working until her due date." He heard his best friend exclaim.

"Well, can you imagine Jac sitting at home by herself just waiting to go in to labour?" Jac's best friend smirked.

"Fair point." Mo quipped and as they arrived outside of the front door, Jonny opened it immediately. "Someone's eager." Mo pointed out.

"No, I just didn't want you to knock; Jac's still asleep." Jonny said quietly. "Did you get the van alright?"

"Yeah it's downstairs. Ready to load up." Sacha stated.

"Alright well, if Jac still hasn't woken up by the time that we've loaded it up, Sacha would you be okay to stay with her while me and Mo go?" Jonny requested. "It's just she'd panic if she woke up and all the stuff is gone and no one's here."

"Surely Jac knew she'd have to get up early this morning to move." Mo questioned.

"Yeah but I turned her alarm off." Jonny admitted. "She's worked overtime this week and she was exhausted last night so I don't want to wake her up."

"Jonny, she's gonna kill you if she finds out you turned off her alarm." Mo protested.

"Well she won't suspect that it was me because she doesn't know that I know her phone password; she'll think she just forgot to set it." Jonny stated.

"Jonny, it's fine. I can stay." Sacha nodded.

"Okay. Right, I think the best thing to do is to carry as many boxes as we can to outside the lift in a couple of lots, then take them down, unload the lift and carry them to the lorry. We can probably do that in three or four trips, otherwise we'll be taking down two boxes at a time and it'll take forever." Jonny explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Sacha nodded.

* * *

"Hello you." Sacha smiled as he leant in the doorway of Jac and Jonny's bedroom which in a couple of hours would no longer be theirs. He had seen her eyelids flutter slightly and she'd rolled over as though she was expected Jonny to be there but when she opened her eyes properly she frowned.

"W...what?" Jac croaked sleepily as she slowly sat up. The room appeared strange because in the last week or so, it had been filled with boxes but now it was just filled with the bare furniture that wasn't theirs to take.

"It's alright, Jonny and Mo have taken the stuff to your new home - they left a while ago. Jonny didn't want to wake you." Sacha explained.

"But..." Jac trailed off as she picked up her phone. She looked through it and realised that she hadn't switched her alarm on, or so she thought.

"You are getting bigger every time I see you." Sacha grinned as Jac stood up wearing a white vest and a pair of navy blue full length pyjama bottoms. At 26 weeks, she was looking like a full term mother and she had even been asked by the odd patient when she was due or if it was safe for her to be working. When she had ignored them and either Jonny or someone else had said she wasn't due for another few months and that it was safe for her to operate, they had appeared shocked and assume she was carrying a very big baby.

"Given that you're a man with three kids, I would've thought you'd know that that's not something a pregnant woman wants to hear." Jac remarked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well you're not the average pregnant woman are you?" Sacha smiled. "Jonny's left you some breakfast in the kitchen so in your own time, you just need to get ready and then we can go."

* * *

"So how much is this costing a month then?" Mo asked as she and Jonny were going up in the lift to floor 21 without any boxes at first so that they could check the place out. Jonny hadn't even seen pictures of it yet because by the time he found out that Jac had bought the place, it had been taken down off of the internet.

"Nothing, Jac's bought it; we're not renting." Jonny stated.

"Jeez, I bet that cost a few hundred grand at least." Mo stated.

"Well, she's got the money for it." Jonny shrugged. "Until now, she just hasn't had anything to spend the money on so she's been saving for years."

"I still can't wait to be Auntie Mo." Mo smiled. "Or would I be godmother?" She asked curiously.

"Given that Jac has as much faith in god as she does in homeopathy, I doubt she'd like the idea of a godmother." Jonny stated. "But if you are officially classed as Auntie, she'll probably want Sacha and Michael as Uncles. What am I saying? Jac choosing uncles and aunts?" Jonny scoffed.

"Well you never know. Once those babies are born she might go a lot softer then you think." Mo stated. "Plus, you can always ask if I can be auntie when she's on the gas and air." She laughed as the doors opened and they stepped into the small foyer which only had two doors leading off of it, one of which was the staircase. The lift shaft was in the corner of the rectangular building so the rest of the floor was all theirs.

"I can't wait for them to be here but at the same time I just feel like there's so much to do." Jonny admitted as he took out the bunch of keys from his pocket that he had collect from the estate agents that morning. "I mean, Jac said we can go shopping soon to go out and get everything we need in one go which I'm looking forward to, but there's more to just buying things y'know? We've got to decorate the nursery, sort out her maternity leave, childcare etc."

"You'll be prepared when they come Maconie. Don't you worry." Mo said reassuringly as Jonny opened the door.

"Bloody hell." Jonny exclaimed at the view. Right in front of them was the living room and open plan kitchen but it was enormous! The ceiling was much higher than the average room and there was a 50 inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a long corner sofa with a chaise longue in white leather, a glass table and to the right, a quarter of the width room was taken up by a fitted kitchen with an island, breakfast bar and a table and some chairs. Then he went out onto the balcony that had beautiful glass doors and it looked great with fake grass and an outdoor sofa as well as a view of the rest of Holby, including the hospital.

"My sentiments exactly." Mo stated. She then followed Jonny as he opened one of the five doors - not including the entrance - that came off of the living room.

The pair explored the apartment to find that three of those doors lead to full furnished ensuite bedrooms all with a double bed though that would soon change because one would become a nursery. All the rooms also had a wooden laminated floor with white walls and plenty of windows or skylights to make the place seem light and airy. Another one of the doors lead to a small study room with a white desk, white leather chair a book case and two empty CD and DVD racks. Then the fifth room that came off of the kitchen was just a utility room with a washing machine, dryer, ironing board, a washing basket and loads of little boxes, crates and shelves for storage.

"I can't believe this is your home now." Mo protested. "Your kids are gonna be spoilt rotten."

"Well, I only want the best for my girls." Jonny grinned. "Anyway, come on. We'd better go downstairs and start bringing the boxes up." He ordered.

* * *

**11am**

"Well, this is the last box." Jonny stated as he held a large cardboard box in his arms whilst Mo shut the back doors of the self-drive removals van.

"Is it now?" Jonny jumped as Jac appeared from the side of the van and stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her bump was protruding from the white camisole she was wearing with a grey cardigan and she stood with a slight squint to her eyes as though she was giving him one of her looks. Her long, wavy, auburn hair with the odd natural curl made her look a little less frightening than when her hair was perfectly straightened without a single strand out of place but she still had her facial expressions to intimidate him with.

"Good morning beautiful." Jonny sung. "Look I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I just thought seeing as you hadn't set an alarm, you wanted to catch up on some sleep. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to carry many of the boxes anyway - they're too heavy - so I really did you a favour." He explained quickly and Sacha and Mo were awaiting Jac's reaction as she eyes him up and down before she unfolded her arms and pulled her cardigan together over her frame.

"Come on then, let's go." She huffed as she began walking into the building. Jonny let out a sigh of relief before he quickly went to follow her but Mo stopped him.

"Jonny, why don't me and Sacha go now?" She suggested. "We can take the van back and get out of your hair."

"Unless you want us to help with unpacking." Sacha offered.

"No, no I think we're fine. But thank you very much for helping this morning." Jonny said gratefully.

"No worries, see you at work on Monday." Mo smiled before she and Sacha jumped in the van and Jonny caught up with Jac who had just stepped into the lift.

"This place is amazing, I can't believe we're bringing up our little girls here." Jonny smiled as he stood with the heavy box in his arms whilst Jac had only her hand bag on her shoulder that contained her nightclothes and a few other bits that she had used in the morning. He used his elbow to hit the 21 button on the wall.

"Well, they're going to have everything I didn't have." Jac replied simply.

"Including the best mum in the world." Jonny said reassuringly. "They're going to have loving parents and they're going to have Auntie Mo and Adele and Uncle Sacha and Michael and Grandad Elliot." Jonny smiled. "You see I don't care about genetics. If our girls grow up surrounded by these people then they might as well be family. And how happy do you think it would make Elliot to meet the twins and watch them grow up?"

"I suppose it would cheer him up after his brother's funeral." Jac sighed.

"Well then, we've got our new family." Jonny smiled as the lift opened and they stepped out. "The keys are in my back pocket." Jonny stated as he turned around and Jac took the small bunch out of his jeans pocket before she unlocked the door and entered the living room to find it filled with cardboard boxes. "Right, I'm gonna start taking the boxes to the right rooms, so why don't you have a sit down, I'll find the iPad somewhere and you can order the shopping in?" Jonny suggested. "We need a big shop including things like hand soap, toilet rolls etc and I'm sure Tescos are trialling a new thing where if you order by midday then they'll deliver by 6pm the same day if you pay a bit extra."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't lift a few things and help you unpack." Jac protested.

"Jac, you nearly fainted lifting a stack of patient's files a few weeks ago." Jonny sighed. "And these boxes are five times heavier than that at least." He added. "I know you don't want to, but there's no harm in admitting you need to take it easy sometimes and being heavily pregnant–"

"I'm not heavily pregnant, I'm only 26 weeks gone" Jac protested. "But... I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to order the shopping." Jac admitted sheepishly.

"Okay. You sit down, I'll find the iPad." Jonny stated. "And you choose something you want for dinner and I'll cook it. In fact, if you want a takeaway I suppose this is an occasion for it." Jonny offered.

"No, we had that kebab last week I probably shouldn't."

"Jac, it was some grilled chicken in a pitta bead with lots of salad. It was hardly a takeaway and besides two takeaways in a fortnight isn't bad for you given that you haven't had a takeaway in months." Jonny stated. "It's up to you what you want, I'll have whatever."

* * *

**Midday**

"You finished ordering the shopping?" Jonny asked as Jac walked into the room that was now their bedroom. It wasn't the largest out of the three bedrooms because they were all a similar size, but it had the nicest ensuite; it was the only one with a walk-in shower and a separate bath.

"Mmhmm." Jac nodded as she opened a cardboard box that had been sitting on top of the double bed that contained some of their clothes. "I've decided, we will have a takeaway for dinner." She announced.

"Which kind?" He asked curiously.

"There's an Italian takeaway in the high street that do really nice spaghetti carbonara and garlic flat bread." Jac said suggestively.

"Well then, I shall be popping there later." Jonny smiled. "When is the shopping coming?"

"We've got a delivery slot between 4:30pm and 5pm." Jac stated.

"Oh so we've got plenty of time to christen the new bed then." Jonny winked and of course he was joking because despite then reconciling, she never seemed to be in the mood for that, nor did she have the energy and they rarely kissed so he returned to unpacking a box but Jac had taken it seriously.

"I can't." She finally replied.

"What?" Jonny frowned. "You can't what?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Sex. I can't Jonny, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"The bleeding, early on. When I thought I'd lost everything... Mr T hasn't said anything about it but I don't want to take the risk no matter how small, sorry but..."

"No no no, don't be sorry. It's fine." Jonny said reassuringly as it suddenly clicked what she was going on about. "Is that why we haven't been intimate all this time? Because you were scared of telling me that we can't have sex until after the babies are born?" Jonny asked and though she didn't respond, he could tell by the look on her face that she felt guilty. "Oh Jac, I don't care about that." Jonny stated as he got up and wrapped his arms around her back. He could just about manage to get his arms all the way around her because of her expanding uterus. "I'm with you because I love you, not because of the sex." He stated as he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"We can still have a shower together though." Jac suggested and as she did, Jonny pulled away from her so that he could see her expression to see if she was being serious. "No forget it, it was a stupid idea." Jac said quickly after seeing what appeared to be a disgusted expression on his face.

"No, it's not stupid. I want to, of course I want to. I'm just a little bit shocked." Jonny admitted. "You're always so private about your body nowadays..."

"That's because I didn't want you getting the wrong idea and I thought if you knew we can't have sex then you'd leave."

"You've got this so wrong." Jonny smiled warmly as he pulled her into his embrace again and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't care about sex. When we were together months ago, I admit at first it was just a physical relationship but I love you so much that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. And before you make a sarcastic comment, no I'm not going to propose. I don't need a ring and a bit of paper to prove my love for you." He whispered. "Now, I'm gonna sort out our toiletries and two towels, you go and work out how to use the shower." He smiled.

* * *

"Y'know, you're completely different around me compared to what you're like at work." Jonny aired aloud as they both stood naked in the shower with the water trickling down their backs. Jonny was standing behind Jac with his arms wrapped around her from behind in the glass cabinet walk-in shower that was very spacious and perfect for two people. "I like it though. I mean I'd like you to be like you are now all the time but–"

"You want me to be naked all the time?" Jac quipped. At first she had been nervous to show him her body whilst she was beginning to get a few stretch marks on her stomach and the sides of her breasts. But he had been reassuring and comforting so her worries had soon disappeared.

"You know what I mean." Jonny smiled. "When we're at work you seem to barely acknowledge that you're pregnant but here, it's impossible to understand just how much you love our children already. The way you caress your bump like you're carrying the most precious cargo in the world is so loving and maternal." Jonny said softly.

"If you say anything like this in the hospital–" Jac threatened.

"I won't, I wouldn't want to risk losing this side of you." Jonny smiled. "Y'know you said last week we can go shopping big time for baby stuff? Well when're we going to go? Because this isn't something can just keep putting off, we need to prepare for our little girls' arrivals."

"I'll see when we go into work on Monday. The first day that I find that I haven't got any operations already booked, I'm not oncall and I haven't got any meetings, I'll book us both the day off of work and we can go." Jac stated.

"Sounds great." Jonny smiled and then suddenly, even over the sound of the shower, they both heard Jac's stomach grumble. "We skipped lunch didn't we?" Jonny exclaimed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I think we brought some soup and croutons from our old flat. Do you fancy that?" He offered.

"Depends what kind of soup it is." Jac replied bluntly.

"It's the kind of soup that has _incredible_ healing powers. The kind of soup that–"

"It's chicken soup isn't it?" Jac interrupted before he began one of his stupid speeches.

"Chicken soup can work wonders." Jonny protested.

"Just go and put it on, I need to wash my hair still." Jac ordered.

"Alright. Two bowls of chicken soup coming up." Jonny announced as he opened the door and stepped out. "Don't be too long, soup doesn't take long to heat up." Jonny warned.

"Yeah but you've got to find the soup in all the boxes first." Jac smirked as she took the bottle of Aussie shampoo from the shelf and squeezed a dollop into the palm of her hand.

"Dammit, I forgot about that; I don't have a clue where they are!" Jonny moaned as he wrapped a towel around his waist and Jac just laughed before she turned her back to him and began washing her hair.


	8. Mothercare

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! And I'd just like to say hello to all of my readers in the UK, Poland, Spain, Hong Kong, United States, United States, Ireland, New Zealand, Jersey, Canada, Russia, Isle of Man, Israel, Sweden and China! I hope you like this chapter **

**Friday 1st November 2013, 6am**

"Jonny." Jac said simply as she stood next to him. He had been fast asleep in their double bed but he was beginning to stir because of her voice. "Oi, get up." Jac ordered as she shook his shoulder.

"What? What're you waking me up at this time in the morning for?" Jonny complained before his eyes shot open. "Is it the babies? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He demanded and as he shot up out of bed and his eyes adjusted to the artificial light above him, he realised that Jac was standing beside him with a towel wrapped around her and her hair was wet; she'd had a shower. She was 28 weeks pregnant and given that lots of multiple pregnancies don't make it to full term, he was often worried about premature labour.

"I'm fine. But don't worry, if you don't want to go shopping for the nursery then we can go another time." Jac shrugged.

"What? But we've got work in two hour-"

"Remember I said I'd book us a day off of work when I didn't have meetings?" Jac asked. "I know it's early but I want to go to Westfields to get some new clothes for me, and then we could go to Mothercare in Edmonton which is about another 30 minute drive away from Westfields. It's the biggest Mothercare in the UK and they'll have everything we need there." She explained. "And because Westfields is 2 hours away and I don't want to spend the whole day shopping, I want to go fairly early." She added.

"Message received: get up now." Jonny concluded as he sat up. "I shall go and make you some breakfast." He added as he got up and walked out of the bedroom.

He entered the living room and walked over to the open plan kitchen where he took out the box of eggs, diced pancetta, cheese and a box of button mushrooms; he was going to make her an omelette to give her energy for the rest of the busy day. And because she had taken a liking to cured meats like parma ham, they rarely had a meal without any in them but because of the tiny risk of food poisoning, she always had them cooked thoroughly rather than chilled from the fridge.

Whilst he was making her breakfast, he decided to grab a bowl of cereals for himself but as he opened the cupboard where they stored their cereals, he smiled. On the bottom shelf of the cupboard was red, plastic storage crate containing all sorts of things that Jac liked to consume, from pickles, to mint tea bags, to anchovies - why she worried about him 'stealing' her snacks, he never knew but he had donated the shelf to Jac and promised he wouldn't eat anything on that shelf because it was for her. Since he'd promised that, she had added things like biscuits and donuts he kept his promise and he never touched anything in her red box.

"What're you doing?" Jac questioned as she leant in the doorway of the bedroom with the towel still wrapped around her.

"I'm not touching your stuff, I'm grabbing some cereal for me." Jonny smirked as he put both hands up in defence and then took out the box of crunchy nut cornflakes.

* * *

**1pm**

After shopping at Westfields for some maternity clothes for Jac and some winter clothes for Jonny, the pair had grabbed a quick snack and drink from Costa Coffee and decided to go for a meal once they had finished the shopping because they still had a 2 1/2 hour drive home and didn't want to wait until later for dinner. So, Jonny drove to Edmonton, North London, and then parked outside the biggest Mothercare branch in the UK.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jac huffed as she climbed out of the car and then stretched her aching back out.

"Because you're due to give birth in a couple of months and we have got nothing prepared for our two little angels." Jonny replied bluntly. "We need to get everything for the nursery, stuff for their first few weeks, clothes, nappies, car seats etc." He stated as he locked the car and began to walk over to the two storey building. "Plus we need to sort the stuff out for your birth bag." He added. "Just think, all we have to do now is get everything, then we can find somewhere around here to grab something for dinner and then you can fall asleep on the way home." Jonny said because he realised that a few hours of clothes shopping where she'd tried to find things that fitted her growing figure and would continue to fit her in the near future was probably a bad idea because when she got tired, she became grumpy and she was clearly fatigued. "Wow, this place is massive." Jonny exclaimed as they entered via the automatic doors.

"Well, hopefully they should have everything we need so that we don't have to go 'baby shopping' again." Jac sighed as Jonny grabbed a big trolley.

"Mm, and at least because we've got a trolley, we've got an excuse to go up in the lift rather than going all the way up those stairs to the other floor." Jonny added humorously and Jac couldn't help but smile. "Right, let's use this trolley to get the boxes like the nursery furniture, car seats and the buggy, and then we can pay for that, take it out to the car and then we can get the small things like clothes." Jonny stated. "Have you thought about sleeping arrangements for them yet?" Jonny questioned. "I mean, obviously they'll be sleeping in our room at first but do you think they should share the same cot or sleep separately?"

"We don't have to choose yet, we'll need two cots anyway for when they get bigger." Jac stated as they walked ahead to the area where all the nursery furniture displays were up. "I think we should leave the room as it is with white walls and the laminated wooden flooring, and then we can get two white cots and stick with white furniture." Jac stated. "Then we could bring the colour in by getting a colourful rug to put on the floor in the middle of the room and have some wall art." She added.

"You're quite the interior decorator, that sounds great." Jonny nodded.

"I don't like the ones that're just plain rectangular they look a bit..." Jac trailed off as they looked at one set-up cot that was perfectly cuboidal.

"Cage like?" Jonny suggested and Jac nodded. "How about this one? It's still plain but looks friendly." Jonny suggested as he pointed to a white rectangular cot with fixed sides and slightly curved corners with a bit of a shaped headboard to make it look more appealing.

"Sold." Jac nodded and Jonny then located the same product on the shelves and put two boxes of the flatpack furniture into the bottom of their trolley. "Anything else?" Jac questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Y'know I really would've thought that you'd know more about this sort of thing than me but obviously not." Jac said smugly.

"Know what?" Jonny questioned.

"The fact that it says on the cot boxes, 'Mattress sold separately'." Jac stated bluntly. "We need to go over there and get two mattresses the right size for the cots." She pointed out.

"I knew that..." Jonny protested unconvincingly. "I was just testing you."

* * *

After no time at all, Jac and Jonny had selected two firm mattresses, a chest of draws, a changing table and a reclining glider chair for Jac to breastfeed or relax in, and everything was white to match the nursery walls. They'd thought it would take ages but when they had no restrictions on size or price, and they knew they wanted to go with the theme white there wasn't any problems. They also selected two black infant car seats and a twin/double pram that was black and a sand in colour.

"Hey, how about one of those?" Jonny suggested as they were on their way to the till to pay for the bulky items. Jac turned around to see him looking at a mother who had placed her baby on a 'Teddy Sit Me Up Cosy' which was really just a firm circular cushion with a teddy bear's head on one side and a small hole in the middle, covered by a thick blanket so that the baby was comfortable lying down, and not just on a flat surface. It could also be taken apart into two semi circles and then stacked for when babies were beginning to sit up and needed a little support behind them.

"Um..." Jac couldn't take her eyes off of the baby with auburn hair who must've been several months old as she slowly rolled over onto her tummy and then began poking her chubby fingers at the teddy's head.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." Jac nodded eventually. "Let's get two." She added. "We can take them out to the car with this lot."

"Our wee girls are gonna love these." Jonny grinned as he picked up two of the boxes and put them on top of the full trolley. "Plus I suppose it's somewhere to keep them safe while you have to change the other's nappy or something." He stated as they began going towards the tills. They didn't have to wait because it was early Friday afternoon and fairly quiet in there so they went straight to a till where they were greeted by a friendly staff member.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" She asked as she used a portable scanner to scan the barcodes of the heavy boxes.

"Yeah, we're gonna come back in a minute to get the smaller things." Jonny smiled.

"Would you like to have a private ultrasound scan? We it offer to customers for a relatively low price and then you can have the picture put on pillows or get a framed picture."

"No thanks." Jonny replied after he saw Jac roll her eyes. It didn't take long to scan the items because there weren't many, they just took up the trolley because they were in large boxes. Jonny paid with the £5000 gift card that Jac had gotten him for his birthday, taken his receipt and then headed for the automatic doors. "Right, I'll take this lot out to the car. Why don't you have a sit down or start looking around?" Jonny suggested as he nodded to a bench near the exit before he pushed the trolley outside where it was beginning to look very grey and dull outside.

* * *

Soon, Jonny returned with the empty trolley and he peered around the shop until he saw the top of someone's head with distinctive auburn hair above the shelves so he pushed the trolley over and found her looking at the maternity lingerie. Or more specifically, a pair of night-time/sleep wrap, non-wired bras that she was feeling the material of between her thumb and forefinger. She sorted through the rack and picked a hanger - that held two bras - up in her size, then she picked another one in her size but in two different colours. She then went to walk to the end of the aisle but she leapt out of her skin as she saw Jonny standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." He apologised sincerely as he left the trolley, walked up to her and put a hand on her back. "Get them if you want, don't be embarrassed." He smiled.

"I'm not embarrassed I just didn't know whether to get them or not." Jac shrugged. "I suppose they're worth a try." She added before she placed them in the bottom of the deep trolley.

"You'll need some nursing bras as well won't you?" He suggested. "To make it easier when you feed."

"I don't know what size I'm gonna be so I'd better leave it." Jac stated.

"Okay." Jonny nodded as he grabbed the trolley and began walking down the aisle where they reached a 'New Mum Essentials' section. "I'm gonna go and have a look to see if I can find a masculine changing bag that I wouldn't mind carrying around, I'll leave the trolley with you so you can get what you want." He smiled before he went down the next aisle to give her some privacy. She picked up some maternity towels and a few other toiletries for her birth bag, covered them up with one of the packs of bras and then went to the aisle next to her and Jonny was standing with a black quilted tote bag.

"This'll be perfect for your birth bag and you can use it as a changing bag because it comes with a changing mat inside." Jonny explained. "But, it's a bit too girly for me so I'll be needing this one." He added as he picked up a blue and grey changing bag."

"Throw them in." Jac ordered so he placed them in the trolley.

"Here, I can push that for you." Jonny protested.

"No, I like pushing it. It gives me something to lean on." Jac stated as she stood with both of her forearms on the handles of the trolley.

* * *

Over the next ninety minutes, the pair searched the entire two floors and got every thing they could possibly want and or need for their babies. Dozens of sleepsuits, vests and other bits of clothing, one cuddly pink bunny rabbit and a pink fluffy kitten toy, two play gyms, plenty of blankets including some swaddling ones, bumpers for the cots, a breast pump, bottles, dozens of muslin cloths, nappies, wipes, a set of toiletries for bath baths including lotions and moisturisers, some hooded towels and many more things found their way into the trolley which by the end was rather full and Jac was rather exhausted.

"Why don't you go and get comfy in the car with the heating on?" Jonny suggested as he offered Jac his car keys. "Come on, you're not gonna help me pack the shopping into bags and I'm sure I've got enough money left on the gift card to pay for all of this."

"Of course I wouldn't help you pack the shopping, why would I do that?" Jac quipped before she took the keys out of his hand and waddled out of the automatic doors. Jonny smiled before he went up to a till with the large trolley and didn't know where to start with loading it on to the small conveyor belt.

* * *

As he came out of the shop with the trolley filled with carrier bags, Jonny made his way over to his car which he'd put the back seats down in so that he could fit all of the boxes in and still have room for the rest of the shopping. And as he got closer, he realised that Jac had the side of her head leaning against the window and her eyes were closed. He smirked before he opened the boot unloaded the shopping. Once he'd finished, he took the trolley back and then grabbed one of the rolled up blankets out of a bag. He sat down in the driver's seat and leant across to Jac's side where she was still leaning against the window.

"Here, use this." He said softly as he gently lifted her head and slipped the blanket between her face and the window.

"Hm?" She questioned sleepily.

"It doesn't matter, just get some rest." Jonny whispered as he pulled her seatbelt across her stomach and made sure it was lying across her hip bones, underneath her bump and clicked it in. He then made sure the shoulder strap was in place before he did his own seatbelt and set off home. He felt proud as he drove home, that besides him was the woman he was in love with, and inside of her was a miracle. Despite her potential fertility problems and the fact that they had no intent to conceive, they had create two miracles the night a young doctor had died and he didn't regret a thing.

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	9. Birth Plan

**Sunday 24th November 2013**

At 30 weeks pregnant, Jac was absolutely huge! But she still had several weeks to go and she was suffering so badly. Not a day passed without her back causing her pain, and despite her being told by Mr T that she needed to gain more weight, she couldn't because she would feel full up after a few bites of food because the babies were restricting the capacity of her stomach. Once or twice she had even tried to eat more than she felt she could because she was worried about low birth weights, but she had then spent the next hour sitting on the bathroom floor waiting to throw up because she felt so sick after eating too much.

Then there was how often she went to the toilet. Like her stomach, her bladder didn't have a lot of room to expand anymore because her belly was overhanging it was that big, so even when she felt extremely desperate to use the toilet, she would only pass small amounts of urine. She also had terrible swollen ankles and occasionally swollen hands and fingers. The only thing - or rather things - that was keeping her going, was her little girls.

"I know you keep on putting this off but you've got your next appointment in a few days and Mr T needs to see your birth plan." Jonny pleaded as he came into the living room of their penthouse where Jac was lying down on the white leather chaise longue corner sofa with a pillow under her head as she watched the TV. It was a Sunday so she was just relaxing because she didn't have the energy to do anything else and she needed to save her energy up for the next week at work.

"I can't write; my hands are tingly again." Jac sighed.

"Well if I ask you the questions, you can just tell me what you want me to put for you yeah?" Jonny pleaded.

"Fine. I've got the forms in my handbag in the kitchen." Jac huffed and Jonny eagerly went over to the open plan kitchen where her black leather bag was on the side. He opened it and on top of her things was a green box of stool softeners. He took the remaining tray out of the box and saw that there were only a couple of capsules left.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking these?" Jonny asked softly as he held up the box. Jac rolled her eyes before she lifted her head up off of the pillow - which took great effort on her part - and as she realised what he'd picked up, she felt her cheeks begin to burn. But she couldn't shout at him; she'd told him to go in her bag.

"You know what they're for and they're safe to take in pregnancy so can you just leave it please?" Jac requested.

"Sure." Jonny nodded reluctantly before he sorted through her bag and took out the folded bits of paper, grabbed a pen and then he went and sat on the floor in front of her with the glass table to lean on but he was the same head height as her because she was lying down still. "Right, where you would like to give birth- they seriously need to make a birth plan for multiple pregnancies because this gives you the option to give birth at home." Jonny protested as he began writing. "I'll write in the notes about twins, hospital and potentially giving birth in the operating room if there're complications." Jonny explained as he quoted what Mr T had said to them at Jac's last appointment - if there were any complications during the birth she would have to give birth in theatre whether she was having a vaginal birth or caesarean, just in case - it was protocol. "Now, who's your birthing partner. That's a tough one that is." Jonny said sarcastically as he began jotting down his own name. "Are you okay with me being with you if you have to have forceps or vacuum delivery?" Jonny asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded as she thought about the very real prospect of something going wrong during her labour. Before it had always been so far away but it was beginning to seem so real to her that in a matter of weeks she would be giving birth.

"Am I allowed to be with you if you have a c-section?" Jonny asked. If she said no, he'd probably force his way in anyway but he had to ask her to be polite.

"I don't think I'd have a say in that matter." Jac quipped and Jonny smiled as he ticked the appropriate box.

"Do you want anything like wall bars, mats or beanbags?" He asked humorously.

"Depends if it's those small beanbags used in PE lessons in schools that I can throw at you or not." Jac replied.

"Take that as a no then." Jonny concluded. "Do you want to use any specific facilities? A birthing pool? Or a labour, delivery, recovery, postnatal room where you stay in the same room the whole time." He asked.

"If I don't have to go into theatre, I want one of those rooms." Jac nodded as she slowly rolled onto her back from her side and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Have you discussed with your midwife how the baby - that should say babies - will be monitored throughout the labour?" Jonny asked. "Yep." He answered the question because he had been to many of her prenatal appointments and discussed everything and asked every question he could to Mr T so he would be best prepared for their arrival. "Would you like to keep active during labour?"

"I don't like keeping active now and I'm not in excruciating pain yet. What do you think?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"I'll put 'I'm not sure' then." Jonny smirked as he ticked the box. "Do you know what position you want to be in for the birth yet?"

"Yeah. It's called the strangling Jonny position."

"I'll put 'I'm not sure' again." Jonny laughed. "Do you have any preferences about having student nurses, doctors or midwives in the same room during your birth?" Jonny asked with a tone of humour.

"Oh yeah, why don't you invite saucer down?" Jac retorted.

"Zosia." Jonny corrected. "Which of those do you want for pain relief?" Jonny asked as he showed her the list of options but she didn't even look at it.

"Gas and air."

"You not wanna try TENS? Mo said it helped her." Jonny suggested.

"That's because it was physiological, she _thought_ it was helping her so she felt better mentally but I have no faith in TENS whatsoever so it won't work." Jac replied bluntly.

"And what're your feelings about epidural?"

"No way. I'm not having one."

"And what if, god forbid, you have to have an emergency c-section?" He asked gently.

"I won't, I'm having a natural birth." Jac stated firmly. Jonny reluctantly put Jac's wishes down on the birth plan before he moved on.

"What're your feelings about an episiotomy?" He asked.

"I'd rather tear than have an episiotomy." Jac stated confidently.

"Okay. Chances are, they're gonna be small babies anyway so you probably won't tear that much." Jonny stated. "Would you like the injection to speed up the delivery of the placentas?"

"No, I don't want any injections." Jac stated firmly.

"Don't you like needles?" Jonny questioned.

"No, I just want to do things as natural as I can."

"Okay. Last couple of questions, feeding. You're breastfeeding, no special requirements blah blah blah." Jonny trailed off as he answered a few bits that he knew himself. "Last bit: do you have any general comments about the birth or questions?" He asked.

"Nope."

"I do." Jonny stated. "When you deliver the placentas, will it be baby, placenta, baby, placenta or will both of the babies come out, then the placentas?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Unless there's a cord prolapse, both placentas should come out _after_ both of the babies have been born." Jac replied before she stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you have a nap for an hour or so?" Jonny suggested kindly.

"What? Because filling out that form was so exhausting?" Jac said sarcastically.

"No but carrying around two bowling balls worth of weight on your stomach all day has gotta take its toll. Go on, I won't tell anyone." He smiled as he grabbed the throw that was folded up on the end of the sofa. He unfolded it and laid it over her whilst she turned on her left side, facing the back of the sofa off to get comfortable.

"Can you wake me up after an hour?" Jac requested sleepily. "Otherwise I won't sleep tonight."

"Sure. Just get some rest." Jonny whispered as he kissed Jac on the cheek and then left her to it.

* * *

**Monday 25th November 2013**

First thing on a Monday morning, Jac was usually okay. But usually, she wasn't 31 weeks pregnant with twins with a bad back or constant feelings of hunger which would disappear with half a biscuit and then fifteen minutes later, she would be hungry again. She was just beginning to get to work on a stack of paperwork which she was beginning to prefer to doing ward rounds when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Jac announced and the door opened the reveal the hospital's CEO, Guy Self.

"Jac, you're looking well." He smiled as he entered and closed the door behind.

_"I don't feel it._" Jac thought to herself. "Mr Self, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I have a proposition for you, and it is short notice because someone from St James's has dropped out due to a long term illness, but there is a space on a foetal cardiac medicine conference at Manchester University for two weeks starting next Monday." He explained. "All expenses will be paid for obviously and I will find cover for your work."

"Two weeks in Manchester?" Jac questioned.

"Yes. I understand with your situation," he began as he nodded to her huge bump "that it may be difficult but think of it as a holiday for you. You'd have one or two talks a day for an hour or two each and then you'd have the rest of the day to explore the university, the attached hospital or simply to relax."

"Can I have time to consider it?" Jac asked.

"Jac there're people jumping through hoops to get on this conference; it's the first foetal cardio conference outside of Sheffield in the UK."

"I know." Jac nodded.

"Well, you have until 5pm to let me know. If I haven't heard from you by then then I'll have to pass the opportunity to someone else." He stated sternly before he left her office and closed the door behind him. But just when Jac has about to relax, she jumped as the door opened and Elliot Hope, Darwin's clinical lead, came in.

"What did Mr Self want?" He asked curiously as he placed his iPad down and sat at his desk.

"To offer me a place for a conference in Manchester for foetal cardiac medicine." Jac sighed.

"Oh... That's good isn't it?"

"But it's for two weeks." Jac stated. "I mean it'll take 3 hours to drive there but at the same time I want to go because it'll be great experience for me, and it would be nice to have a break from work but..."

"But you're worried about the twins." Elliot concluded.

"What if I suddenly went into labour up there? Premature labour with twins isn't uncommon and I thank my lucky stars every morning that I haven't gone into labour yet." Jac admitted.

"Well, talk to Jonny about it." Elliot advised. "Maybe he could go with you."

"But if I suggest it to Jonny, he'll just say no way can I go and I don't want to have another argument with him now that we're finally settled."

"Well, at the end of the day Jac, it's your decision. Just take some time to think it over and I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"You don't think I should go do you?" Jac concluded and Elliot paused before he explained.

"There will be other conferences for you to go to. But you're only ever going to give birth to your twin girls once." He said wisely leaving Jac to ponder over the difficult decision. She'd never turned down an opportunity to further her career before, even if it meant dropping everything and getting on the next plane to somewhere halfway around the world. But then again, she'd never been pregnant before...

* * *

**4:30pm**

"Jac, I take it you've made a decision then." Guy concluded as she stepped into his office with her grey NHS hoodie on, but she had no hope of doing it up, it was just to keep her arms and shoulders warm.

"Sorry, but I can't... It's just too risky. I'd be 34, nearly 35 weeks by the time I come back and I don't want to risk premature labour, least of all an unnecessary 3 hour car journey and there's no way I could fly up there; no airline would allow it." Jac stated.

"I understand." Guy nodded. "Y'know, usually, if someone rejected an opportunity to benefit the hospital I'd say we're better off without you."

"But?" Jac questioned.

"_But_, I want to set up a Cardio Foetal Unit on Darwin and there is no one else in the country that I'd trust to lead it, other than you. So, I'd like to inform you that when you return from your maternity leave, you will be given funding to create the unit." Guy stated. "I want Ms Effanga to be involved too. Elliot is soon reaching retirement age and there's no point training Professor Hope up if he'll only be working for another few years."

"I'll speak to her." Jac nodded.

"Good. Oh um, may ask how my daughter's getting on?"

"She's catching up on her theatre time, and her e-portfolio for a surgical ward is almost complete." Jac stated. "She's got exams in January, but I expect her to pass them with flying colours."

"Fantastic, thank you." He said gratefully.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jonny requested as he knocked on the bathroom door where Jac was having a relaxing bath after a long day. Being in water helped her bad back a lot, it was just when she got out that she suddenly felt like she had weights put on her stomach if she was in the water for too long.

"Yeah." Jac replied confusedly and Jonny entered the bathroom and then knelt down in front of the bath so he was next to her. She couldn't fit her whole bump under the water so part of it was sticking out at the top but she did her best to keep it covered with plenty of bubbles and occasionally pour water over it. And her long, auburn, wet hair had been pulled over her breasts so that he couldn't see her body. "I take it you refused to go to Manchester then." He guessed.

"How do you...?" Jac trailed off.

"Elliot warned me." Jonny admitted. "He told me how much you'd want to go and he said that if you do want to, then I should support your decision and just go with you." Jonny explained and Jac smiled to herself at the old man's gesture. "So you're not going no?"

"No." Jac confirmed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not. But can I ask specifically why?" He asked curiously.

"Well there're more than one reason. For starters, the three hour car journey there would really hurt my back, then I'd just be too worried about premature labour while we're up there and having to give birth in an unfamiliar hospital with random midwives I've never met before etc. Plus, as Mr Self said, there will be other conferences." Jac explained as she smoothed her hands over her bump in and out of the water. "And there's also the fact that we'll be able to hold our own foetal cardiac medicine conferences soon because Mr Self has put me in charge of the creation of Holby's new FCU (foetal cardiac unit)." Jac explained smugly.

"Really? That's great." Jonny smiled.

"And he's postponed any proper preparations for it until after I've given birth which gives me a couple of months to come up with a plan for the unit and then I can surprise him when I come back from my maternity leave." Jac added before she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I wish I could just stay in water until I give birth." She admitted. "Literally as soon as I get in here all my aches and pain and the pressure inside of me just disappears."

"Why don't we start going swimming for a couple of times a week?" He suggested. "And by swimming, I mean going to the local swimming pool and just lounging about for an hour or so in the water I don't actually mean we'd swim lengths." He smirked.

"Get in a pool of water filled with other people's bodily fluids? Yeah sounds great." Jac said sarcastically.


	10. Midnight Heartburn

**Friday 29th November 2013**

After an odd suggestion she'd found on the internet, Jac had begun to start every day with a nice soak in the bath rather than spending 20 minutes in the shower, and she would just have a quick rinse off after and then get ready for the day. Because of the suggestion, she hadn't felt better in weeks. How having a bath in the mornings was helping, she had no idea but her back only caused her pain towards the end of the day rather than all day and she was generally feeling better about herself. That was, until she had a patient puke all over her bump on Darwin and the stench of it had nearly made her vomit herself.

"Come on, let's go and get you changed." Jonny said as he carefully put his hands on Jac's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The patient apologised.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Adele smiled as she set about clearing the patient up whilst Jonny walked away with Jac.

"Ms Naylor are you alright?" Guy asked confusedly as she walked towards him on Darwin with her dark blue scrub top and bottoms drenched with vomit from her navel downwards.

"I think we might have a bug going around." Jonny stated. "We've got three patients vomiting so far this morning but it's strange because they're all in separate bays." Jonny explained. "Come on, let's get you out of these. You look like _you're_ gonna be sick." Jonny said sympathetically as he walked Jac into the locker room. "Don't pull it over your head." Jonny said quickly as he remember he had a pair of angled scissors in his pocket used to remove patient's bandages or clothing in an emergency. He cut from the side where there wasn't any vomit from the bottom of her scrub top all the way up to the end of the short sleeve so that she could let the back fall off of her and then she had to peel the front bit off of her stomach. "Tell you why don't you go for a quick shower?" Jonny suggested as she put one arm across her chest to cover her clean black bra and she put the other arm across the top of her bump so that she didn't touch any of the sick. It was also on her trousers too. "Otherwise you'll probably smell of sick all day."

"I'm due in theatre in half an hour." Jac sighed whilst the maintained eye contact with the door to ensure that no one was coming in.

"So? Just tie your hair up in a bun so that doesn't get wet, jump in the shower in the oncall room now and I'll get you a towel, some shower gel, set of clean scrubs and some disposable undies from the store room because I'm presuming you need to change them as well. You wanna be all squeaky clean for your scan later on." Jonny grinned and Jac rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you've got to be excited." Jonny protested.

"The scan I don't mind, it's the peeing in a pot, having my blood pressure taken and Mr T stuttering about how they'll be here soon." Jac moaned.

"Well Mr T only stutters because he's nervous around you. If you weren't so intimidating, he wouldn't be such an idiot when he's in your mighty presence." Jonny quipped.

* * *

"I love watching them on the screen." Jonny admitted as he and Jac waited for her 31 week appointment. She was wearing her dark blue scrubs from work because they were comfortable and one of the few things she could fit into without finding them tight. She was being offered an additional scan because it was a high risk pregnancy and they wanted to monitor the positioning of the babies in the coming weeks to determine whether Jac could have the natural birth that she was demanding. "It's so cute if you catch one kicking the other's foot." He grinned. "I just wanna tell her off for bullying her sister." He smirked.

"Jac?" Mr T announced as he walked into reception. "I hear we've got the go ahead for the foetal cardiac unit on Darwin from Mr Self." He began as he lead Jac and Jonny to his consult room.

"Yeah, he's secured funding for it but the plans are on hold until I return from my maternity leave." Jac stated.

"Oh right. Well, I'm happy to help with any planning." He offered as he opened the door.

"I don't need help to do my job." Jac stated bluntly as she entered and climbed onto the bed but halfway she groaned and Jonny quickly ran over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"You try carrying around 40lbs on your stomach and tell me your back doesn't hurt." Jac retorted as she got onto the bed properly and Jonny just smirked as he sat down on the chair besides her whilst Mr T set up the computer.

"Right, you know the drill." Mr T began as he took out a small clear tube but Jac took out of her hand bag a pharmacy bag containing a similar clear tube that was filled with a pale yellow fluid. "You've come prepared then." He chuckled nervously before he put the sample pot in a tray ready to be tested for protein. "Right, have you completed your birth plan yet?" He asked.

"I managed to get her to fill it out." Jonny stated as he handed over the plastic wallet containing the sheets of paper.

"Right let's just have a look..." He glanced through at Jac's choices and paused in the last sheet. "You don't want the injection to speed up the delivery of the placentas, no?" He asked.

"No." Jac replied bluntly.

"It's just, well for a multiple pregnancy I must strongly recommend that you have the injection because with two placentas, the chances of you haemorrhaging or having heavy bleeding are a lot higher. And if you do have heavy bleeding then you will probably have a longer stay in hospital." Mr T explained. "Plus, given that your uterus will have to contract to push out two babies, it's unlikely you will be able to deliver the placenta without any fragments being left behind, or without it taking over an hour both of which are scenarios that we want to avoid."

"There's no risk to the babies if she has it right?" Jonny asked.

"No, no not at all. Even with breastfeeding it's safe, the medication will be passed out through your urine without a couple of hours anyway." Mr T stated.

"Oh… I'll have it then." Jac nodded.

"Okay, I'll just change your birth plan. Now then, I just need to take your blood pressure, then measure the size of your uterus and then we can get on with the scan." Mr T smiled.

* * *

"Just roll your top up for me then." Mr T said as he squeezed the lubricant onto the transducer. Jac reluctantly pulled her scrub shirt up to just under her bra and Jonny smiled at her amazing body. He couldn't believe how big she had gotten and he knew she wasn't happy about the two stretch marks she had on either of her hips but in his eyes, they were signs of being a mother. "Right, let's have a look at your little girls then." He began as he gently placed the transducer on her bump towards her rib cage so that he could get a good look at the first baby. She was used to the cold lubricant so she no longer reacted - all she had to do was prepare herself mentally for something much colder than it actually was.

"Can we listen to their heartbeats as well please?" Jonny asked eagerly.

"Er, I wasn't going to but yeah sure. I'll need to use a separate Doppler machine though so let me just do the scan first and I'll do it after." He replied. "Right, there we go." He announced as he showed Jac and Jonny the screen. "This is baby A, who is probably causing most of your back pain because she's tucked against your spine." Mr T stated. "But don't worry, that's a good sign, obviously she's bound to move a bit before the delivery, but at the moment, this baby is in the perfect position for birth." He stated happily. He then printed off a couple of pictures before he moved the transducer around Jac's bump. "Here's baby B. Now she's not breeched so I don't want you to worry but she is lying a little bit too far forward for my liking. In her position, it's still possible for a natural birth and she could move before then, or she could move once the first twin is born so it's nothing to worry about, it's just something you need to know."

"Just out of curiosity, if all goes well and there's a perfect natural birth, how long would there be between the two of them being born?' Jonny asked curiously.

"Well, the average length of time between the birth of twins without complications is about 17-18 minutes but it could be as short as a couple of minutes. And as long as the second baby isn't showing any signs of distress, there isn't any need to speed things along so there could be up to an hour or two between them." Mr T explained.

"Oh, could you imagine if they had different birthdays?" Jonny laughed. "In fact, I don't want them with different birthdays because that'll mean paying for two different parties." Jonny added.

* * *

**8pm**

Jac was lying on the sofa holding a cushion against her stomach for comfort with Jonny sitting with her swollen feet in his lap when his phone buzzed. Jac watched his face light up as he read it.

"What?" She demanded.

"Mo's on the night shift and she says it wasn't a stomach bug on Darwin; it's food poisoning." He laughed. "Everyone who had the chicken broth has vomiting and diarrhoea and your whole theatre list tomorrow is cancelled because all of your patients are ill."

"And that's funny because?" Jac questioned.

"Because Mo deals with vomit about as well as you do so she'll be in a state of disgust right now."

"I bet she hasn't been puked on." Jac grumbled.

"Maybe not but she's not getting a very good foot rub right now." Jonny said smugly and he watched as Jac rubbed her hands over her stomach before she twisted her lips and he knew exactly what that expression meant. "You're hungry aren't you?" He smirked.

"Oi, I only had a slice of toast for dinner." She protested.

"Because that's what you asked for." Jonny laughed. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Possibly a pizza, possibly some grilled Parma ham." Jac stated sheepishly"

"Would you like a pizza with some grilled Parma ham on top?"

"And where are you gonna get that from?" Jac demanded.

"I can order a plain cheese pizza from Pizza Hut and we've got Parma ham in the fridge so I'll grill that and put that on top of the pizza. Simple." Jonny concluded. "You want that yeah?"

"No, your children want that." Jac stated as she rubbed her bump and Jonny smiled as he got up to get the pizza menu. "But I only want a small pizza." She added.

"Of course, because you've only got a little tummy." Jonny said mockingly as he leant over and patted her belly but she quickly swotted him away before he got up to get the menu.

* * *

"Thin Italian crust, made with half the cheese with crispy grilled Parma ham on top." Jonny announced as he handed Jac a plate with a small pizza cut into 6 pieces on it.

"Thank you." She smiled as she laid the plate on top of her bump.

"Oi, eating when you're lying down is gonna give you heartburn." Jonny warned as she took the biggest bite she could out of the first slice.

"Mm and watching TV is gonna give me square eyes as well." Jac retorted before she took another big bite.

* * *

**Midnight**

Jonny rolled over in bed to wrap his arms around Jac to make her feel safe only he awoke when his face hit the cold mattress besides him and though he normally argued for some more space in their bed, he didn't mean he wanted the whole bed! He peered across in the darkness because when she got up in the night to use the bathroom, he could always see a small strip of light escaping from underneath the door but it was pitch black; he couldn't see anything.

Out of confusion, despite the fact that he hated getting out of the warm bed now that winter was on the way, he climbed out of bed because Jac was far more important than getting a bit cold. He flicked the bedroom light on, walked into the dark living room and then noticed a breeze. He looked to his left and saw the curtains blowing in the wind and as he pulled one of the curtains back, he revealed the doors to the balcony were wide open. Jac was standing on the balcony with a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she looked out over Holby.

"What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" Jonny asked as he went and on the balcony rail besides her. It was a good job neither of them had a fear of heights because at 21 floors above the ground, they had an incredible view of the lights around the city.

"I needed some air." Jac shrugged.

"Well why don't you just open a window? C'mon, get back into bed. You'll catch a death out here."

"I can't sleep." Jac admitted.

"Why?" Jonny asked worriedly. "Is it your back playing up again?"

"No it's... Forget it."

"No, I can't forget it now. Just tell me, I won't laugh. Honest." Jonny pleaded.

"I _might_, have heartburn from that stupid pizza." She grumbled slowly.

"Don't blame the pizza. It's because you ate it lying down." Jonny protested. "Have, you had some Gaviscon?"

"Yes and it's not working." She growled. "And if you say I told you so-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jonny said innocently. "Just come and get back into bed. We'll get you propped up by pillows and you can sleep sitting upright, that should help the problem." Jonny advised. "Please?" He added as he held his hand out for her. "You must be freezing."

"Actually I've got quite a bit of insulation." She quipped as she rubbed her bump. Jonny smiled as she turned around and he escorted her inside. He closed the doors, grabbed the decorative cushions from the living room sofa and followed her through to the bedroom to get the mother of his unborn children comfortable for the rest of the night.


	11. Immunisation

**Saturday 30****th**** November 2013, 8:45am**

"Ah, good morning." Elliot smiled as Jac and Jonny entered the consultants' office slightly late after they had had their flu jabs which they were entitled to because of their hospital based jobs. They had changed into their scrubs on Darwin before they had gone down to Keller to get the jab done just before their shifts started.

"Morning." Jonny replied whilst Jac went and sat at her desk. Given that she had been up for around an hour at midnight because of heartburn the previous night and the fact that she was 31 weeks pregnant, she was rather tired. "How's your arm?" Jonny asked as Jac removed her NHS hoodie.

"Fine." Jac sighed as she also removed the small circular plaster from her left arm and placed it in the bin under her desk.

"Aren't you having the jab Elliot?" Jonny asked curiously.

"I will do, I just haven't scheduled an appointment yet." Elliot replied. "Now, Jac I haven't scheduled you for theatre until after lunch today because I've got a pulmonary endarterectomy and I'll be in there."

"Fine by me; I need to catch up on a tonne of paperwork." Jac admitted as she took out a stack of files from her top desk draw. "I also need a hazelnut latte so go and find Saucer for me." Jac ordered the father of her children.

"Never mind about Zosia, I need a coffee so I'll go." Jonny smirked as he took his wallet out of his back pocket and left the office.

* * *

"I thought maybe we could have lunch together in the peace garden." Jonny smiled as he entered Jac's office where she had been working away all morning, with two brown paper bags containing food from the café downstairs.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not really hungry and I've got a headache coming on." Jac replied quietly without taking her eyes off of the patient's file in front of her.

"You think the jab might be making you feel a wee bit unwell?" Jonny asked.

"It's possible." Jac sighed.

"I'll be right back." Jonny said before he briefly disappeared and then returned with a bottle of water and a small paper pot containing two white tablets. "Take some paracetamol before it gets any worse." He ordered gently as he placed them in front of her.

"Thank you Dr Maconie." Jac said sarcastically as she opened the bottle of water before she swallowed the two tablets. "Doesn't your arm hurt?" She asked.

"Ah, so your arm hurts as well as your head." Jonny concluded. "But no, I'm feeling fine." He added.

"Lucky you." Jac sighed.

"Come on, you don't have to eat if you don't want to but you should at least take a break and get some fresh air." Jonny said with a smiled as he held his spare hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine here." Jac stated as she put her pen down and then leant back in her chair and so Jonny went and sat down on the sofa in her office.

"Alright… Do you want a shoulder massage?" Jonny offered and in return, Jac raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him. "Never mind." He concluded.

* * *

**1pm**

"Right, theatre is just being prepped for your first op." Elliot informed the red head as he entered the office but he noticed she looked a bit clammy. "Are you alright?"

"Um… Not really." She replied reluctantly. "I've got achy muscles and my first op is a mitral valve replacement." She stated and of course Elliot understood what the problem was. It was a procedure which required delicate tools and movements, and with her whole body feeling stiff and overworked she didn't feel that she could operate safely.

"Would you like me to take over your theatre list for the rest of today?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Elliot replied reassuringly. "Are you sure you mean achy muscles? You're not in the early stages of labour are you? It's just you look a bit stressed."

"Elliot, if I thought I was in labour I'd be down on maternity by now and demand every test under the sun to be run on me." Jac protested.

"Okay. Well I'd better go and get ready for theatre then." Elliot stated. "And I want you and Jonny to go home early – it's a Saturday and you shouldn't even be on shift really, it's only because of potential staff shortages that you're both in and we can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Jac, as much as you'll hate to hear this, we can cope without your expertise for a day or two." Elliot chuckled.

* * *

"There you go." Jonny said as he handed Jac a bowl of steaming chicken soup as she sat on the sofa under a blanket where she also had a warm compress on her left arm because the site of the injection had become sorer.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to run you a bath after this?" Jonny offered as he also sat down with his evening meal.

"No thanks. I might just go to bed early once I've had this." She replied and the fact that it wasn't even 6pm yet worried him. He had heard about several people having a bad reaction to the winter flu jab and he feared she was one of them. He on the other hand felt fine after having his jab. He just hoped she would have a nice long sleep and then feel better in the morning.

* * *

**9pm**

After he had locked the penthouse up and turned the lights out, Jonny went into his bedroom where he found Jac lying in bed fast asleep. She had been out for several hours so he hoped she was just a bit achy from the immunisation and that when she woke, she would feel far better. He gently got into bed, faced her and placed both of his hands on her bump. The fact that his daughters were mere centimetres away from his skin made him smile and he just couldn't wait until they arrived. He slowly slipped his hands underneath Jac's shirt so that he could feel her stretched and taunted skin and he rested his hands there as he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sunday 1****st**** December 2013, 1am**

After tossing and turning in her sleep, Jac opened her eyes and had to sit up before she coughed and coughed to clear her throat. She flicked the bedside lamp on, pulled the duvet off of her and took a few deep breaths as she felt far too hot for her liking. She sat on the edge of the bed with a frown until she heard movement besides her.

"Jac? What's wrong?" Jonny asked as he quickly sat up. "Is it the babies?"

"No." Jac replied simply before she erupted into a coughing fit and Jonny shuffled forwards and placed his hand on her back. "It's too hot." She complained.

"You've got a fever." Jonny stated after he had placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Is this the first time you've had the flu jab?" Jonny asked as he went into the ensuite to get some paracetamol from the bathroom cabinet.

"No, I've had it every year for the last decade." Jac replied.

"This is probably just incredibly bad timing with an uncommon type of flu then." Jonny stated. "If this was a cold you wouldn't have the fever." He added as he popped two pills into her clammy hand and she swallowed the tablets with a swig of water from the glass on her bedside table. "Have you got a sore throat too?" He added and she gave a small nod.

"And the chills." She added as she rubbed the sides of her arms – she had gone from feeling scorching hot to shivering within seconds.

"Alright, the best thing to do is keep you off of work next week and make sure you get plenty of rest." Jonny stated and he watched as she slowly stood up and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her without saying anything more. How was he supposed to look after a woman with the flu who was just weeks away from giving birth to twins?


	12. Influenza

**Sunday 1****st**** December 2013, 9am**

"Mr T, have you got a minute?" Jonny asked as he entered the open office of the Obs and Gynae consultant.

"Yeah sure, Jonny what can I do for you?" Mr T asked cheerily.

"It's just, Jac had her flu vaccine yesterday. She felt a bit unwell after that but I thought nothing more of it and now she's got full blown flu." Jonny stated. "Headache, fever, chills, sore throat, achy muscles and blocked nose. I know I'm probably being overcautious but I just feel that because she's pregnant with twins, there're higher risks with a complication like this." Jonny explained. "Isn't low birth weight a problem if the mother falls ill?"

"Well, because it's a multiple pregnancy, low birth weight is slightly more likely and a problem with the mother's health can cause low birth weight because the growth of the baby is slowed but something like the flu at 31 weeks gestation is unlikely to make much of a difference unless of course, the twins come early." Mr T explained.

"And if they do come early?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it if it happens. If it did, I could prescribe medication for Jac to delay labour and steroids to help the twins grow more before the birth but at the moment, there's nothing much you can do other than wait and just keep Jac as comfortable as possible."

"Right… Thanks Mr T."

"No problem. Oh, and tell Jac I hope she gets better. And tell her to give me a ring if she wants to reschedule her scan that's supposed to be next week."

"Will do." Jonny walked out with his head hung between his shoulders. He felt so incredibly hopeless, yet angered at the same time because she had had her flu jab at the earliest date possible, yet the day she had it she had fallen ill. It didn't matter whether it was a coincidence or not because the fact was, Jac was ill and there was nothing he could do to make her better.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Jonny asked as he entered the consultants' office, but he was reminded once more that Jac was suffering because the seat behind her desk was empty.

"Yes." Elliot confirmed. "I've heard Jac is unwell."

"Yeah, she came down with the flu last night." Jonny sighed.

"Poor thing." Elliot said softly. "Now, I'm not implying that your work hasn't been up to scratch but I'm sure that your mind isn't fully on the job so it's probably best you go home." He stated. "Oh and Jac emailed me this morning if she could borrow some books for her because she's starting to make plans for the new foetal cardiac unit whilst she's off so it'd be useful if you could take these with you." He added as he pointed to the three thick books on the corner of his desk.

* * *

Jonny had one arm weighed down by two shopping bags and another bag filled with Elliot's books as he used his other to unlock the front door of the penthouse. He entered to find the back doors open and the curtains were blowing in the wind.

"What the…?" He muttered as he dumped the bags on the floor and he quickly walked outside onto the balcony and he frowned as he realised that Jac was sitting on the outdoor sofa with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she was trailing her fingers over her bump. "What're you doing?" He smirked.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jac shouted as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her racing heart.

"Sorry. I probably should have cleared my throat." Jonny admitted. "But what on Earth are you doing out here?" He laughed. "It's the first of December and you're outside in your PJs."

"I just had a fever that lasted for a long time, being out here helps." Jac replied. "Anyway, what're you doing back early?"

"Elliot sent me home. Apparently, I was too busy day dreaming about you that my mind wasn't on the job." Jonny replied with a grin as he held his hands out and heaved her to her feet. "Go on, in you go." He led her inside and closed the door behind him. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Sore." Jac sighed as she sat down on the sofa. "I tried planning the foetal cardiac unit but I couldn't look at the iPad screen without my head pounding so I emailed Elliot for some books."

"I know, I brought them back for you." Jonny smiled as he placed the bag of books and the two shopping bags on the side in the open plan kitchen. He began unpacking the various cold and flu medication and Jac's favourite treats but he sighed as he watched her go through a coughing fit whilst she kept one hand firmly on her bump before she took a few sips of water from her bottle. "I was given these as well." He said as he went behind her, placed a couple of coloured envelopes in her lap before he kissed her on the top of her head.

"What're these for?" Jac frowned.

"Take a lucky guess." Jonny smirked as he sat down next to her and he watched as she opened get well soon cards from Adele and Mo, Elliot, Sacha and Guy.

"I don't think I've ever gotten 'get well soon' cards before." Jac admitted.

"Well, things have changed. You've got people who care about you now." Jonny smiled. "Now, tonight I was thinking we could order any takeaway you want – but not an Indian one of course because of the risk of heartburn – and then once we've eaten, I'll run you a nice warm bath for you to relax in. Sound good?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "But I don't want anything big for dinner. Maybe something from Subway."

"Yep, whatever you want." Jonny smiled. "Unless it means eating outside on the balcony because it is freezing out there."

"I had a fever." Jac protested.

* * *

'_She's getting worse_.' Jonny thought to himself as he leant in the doorway of their bedroom where Jac was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Jac had a terrible hacking cough, aching limbs, a headache and she was constantly overheating or shivering and Jonny was overwhelmed with concern for her and their little girls.

"Jonny?" She croaked.

"Yeah."

"Stop watching me." She ordered.

"Wow, even when you're ill, you're as icy as ever." Jonny smirked as he entered the room further and sat on the bed next to her. "Listen, you haven't stopped pulling this cover on and off of you and I need to be on top form at work tomorrow after today so I'm going to sleep on the sofa tonight, alright?"

"Fine by me; I get the whole bed to myself." Jac replied smugly.

"No, you'll be sharing it with our wee girls." Jonny smiled as he placed his hand on her bump and smoothed it over her taunted skin.

"If I get any bigger, I'm going to need a hoist to get me out of this bed every morning." Jac sighed.

"You're not that– okay, you are _quite_ big but…" Jonny joked and he smiled as she playfully hit his arm. "Right, I'm gonna go to bed now. But wake me in the night if you need me." Jonny said as he got up from the bed and switched the main light off but he left the bedside lamp on for her.

* * *

**Wednesday 4****th**** December 2013, 7:30am**

Jonny smiled as he leant in the doorway of their bedroom and observed the sleeping consultant. It was the first night in a while that she had slept for the whole night without waking to cough, waking in discomfort because of heartburn or to throw the duvet off of her because she was hot. Admittedly, she had woken to go to the toilet, but she had finally had a fairly good night's sleep.

"How many times have I told you not to watch me while I'm sleeping?" Jac moaned sleepily without even opening her eyes.

"Oh, but it's just so tempting." Jonny smirked.

"I might come into work later to get some work to do." She stated as she slowly sat up and then ran her hand through her wavy hair.

"You've only had two days off Jac. Elliot can cope without you for longer than that. Besides, you can't drive anymore with a belly like that and you shouldn't be going to the hospital, you're still contagious."

"Oh, so I shouldn't go to my scan next week then?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because that is in a week's time. Right, I'm leaving for work now. Don't get up to mischief whilst I'm gone." He smirked.

"Bye." Jac replied before she rolled over onto her other side and laid back down again.

"You're unbelievable." Jonny chuckled before he left for work.


	13. Finishing Touches

**I am so sorry for the late update today but I have been at college all day and this chapter was saved on my laptop at home :)**

**Saturday 7th December 2013**

"Thanks for helping me out guys. I took one look at the instructions and I knew there was no way I'd have all of this done by the time Jac gets home." Jonny said gratefully as he stood in the entrance of the brand new nursery for his baby girls. They'd kept the wooden laminated flooring and white walls, and furnished it with two white cots parallel to each other with a metre wide gap in between them, then a changing table, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and finally a soft comfortable reclining chair with a footstool for Jac to breastfeed in. There was a large square of empty floor towards the entrance of the room, but they were just waiting for the finishing touch; a rug that Jac had gone out to purchase whilst she left Jonny in charge of the furniture and unpacking the things like clothing and blankets into the wardrobe and drawers.

"No problem. We've both done flat pack nursery furniture before haven't we Sacha?" Michael stated.

"I remember doing Rachael's nursery." Sacha smiled sadly. "They grow up so fast don't they? She's already started college and I can still remember having to sing lullabies to her to get her off to sleep."

"Mm. Well I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't want Jac to think I couldn't do this by myself so..." Jonny trailed off.

"Message received." Sacha nodded. "C'mon Michael let's leave Jonny to take credit for our work." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"What're you two doing here?" Jac demanded as she stood with her hands on her hips in the buildings foyer. At 32 weeks, she was enormous but the bump didn't affect how scary some of here looks were as she looked at two of her oldest friends.

"Er... Just popping over to see how you were but we thought we'd just missed you." Sacha improvised.

"Nice pad by the way." Michael quipped. "I bet the place must've cost a fortune."

"Well I earn a fortune each month." Jac quipped. "And given that you've got a mini screwdriver behind your ear, I know the real reason you're here." Jac concluded and Sacha quickly pulled the Phillips screwdriver out and put it in his pocket. "You helped Maconie didn't you? And he asked you not to tell me so he could take all the credit."

"Pretty much, yeah." Michael nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook _if_ you carry the rug upstairs." Jac stated. "It's in the Carpet Right lorry outside; it wouldn't fit in my car."

"Sure, we'd be delighted to." Sacha nodded as he certainly didn't want Jac lifting anything remotely heavy.

"By the way, it's too big to fit in the lift so you'll have to carry it all the way up the stairs." Jac grinned as she strolled ahead and stepped into the lift. "See you up there." She gave a small wave as the lift doors closed.

* * *

"Did you get a rug?" Jonny asked eagerly as he greeted Jac by the front door.

"Yep."

"Oh great, I'll go and carry it up–"

"No need, Sacha and Michael are doing it now." Jac stated.

"Really?" Jonny asked nervously. "What're they doing h–"

"Don't even try it Maconie, I know they helped you." Jac stated bluntly before she walked over to the nursery. She opened the door and unexpectedly, everything was where she had wanted it. The changing table had the two shelves below it filled with a brand new pack of nappies for newborns, baby wipes, nappy sacks and a few other bits. She walked over and opened the wardrobe to find it filled with sleep suits, romper suits, vests and all sorts that they had selected on their shopping trip. Then in the corner of each cot was the two toys that they had selected: a pink kitten and a pink bunny rabbit.

"Did we do it right then?" He asked optimistically.

"Well given that I gave you extremely specific instructions, I'd be surprised if even _you_ did something wrong." Jac retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jonny concluded. "Oh, and I even took the liberty of packing your birth bag seeing as you keep on putting it off as he picked the large black quilted tote bag that was on the reclining chair. "It's got all your toiletries in it, a few changes of your comfortable clothes, everything we're gonna need for our beautiful little girls' first few days of life, some sports drinks to keep your energy up and a pack of sweets and biscuits if you're allowed them." He explained. "Oh and there's a copy of your birth plan in there too." He added.

"Thanks." Jac murmured.

"You okay?"

"Yes it's just... This is all getting a bit real." She admitted.

"That's because those two in there are very real." Jonny stated as he put a hand either side of her bump. "Michael and Sacha are taking they're time aren't they?" He pointed out. "You don't think they've got stuck in the lift do you?" He joked.

"Nope. The rug was too big to fit in the lift so they're taking the stairs." Jac said evilly.

"Sacha and Michael are carrying a rug up 21 flights of stairs?" Jonny laughed. "Oh that's just cruel, that is."

"Why're you laughing then?" Jac smirked.

* * *

"I'm dying. I'm dying. Am I dead yet?" Sacha puffed as they finally arrived in the penthouse and dropped the rolled up rug on the floor.

"Oi, you're not there yet; you've still got to carry it in to the nursery and lay it out." Jac protested.

"Geez Naylor, that nearly killed me." Michael panted.

"Well, maybe you should start getting some regular exercise. Then going up a flight of stairs or two wouldn't get you out of breath." Jac said innocently.

"Stop being mean." Jonny smirked. "Do you want a cold drink?" Jonny offered.

"Please." Sacha nodded.

"Yeah alright." Michael replied.

"Fine. If you lot aren't going to do it, I'll carry the rug through myself–" Jac began.

"No!" Michael, Sacha and Jonny all protested.

"Come on, it's only a few more steps." Michael stated and so he and Sacha carried the rug through to the nursery. Jac squatted down on the floor and undid the duct tape, before she let the rug unfold and the colours in it tied the whole room together. It was a patchwork rug with butterflies and flowers in some of the squares. There were pinks, pale blues, yellows and pastel greens and it was much softer compared to the laminated floor so as the twins grew up, they would be able to play on the carpet.

"Maybe we should have the rug around the other way." Jac suggested.

"Nooooo." Sacha and Michael groaned.

* * *

**Sunday 8th December 2013**

The next day, Jac and Jonny were on their way to pick up what would be the new family car. They were part-exchanging Jac's current car - which she had bought second hand when she had been forced to give up her motorbike because her helmet had 'disappeared' - for a brand new Mineral White BMW 740i SE that had cost just over £60,000.

"I'm still not over confident in you driving a brand new car that you've never driven before." Jonny admitted as they stepped out of their taxi at the BMW dealership.

"Relax. Pregnancy doesn't mean I can't drive and nor does the fact that I'm a female." Jac protested as she got the paperwork out of the glove compartment.

"No no no no no, I'm not being sexist at all and I'm not saying you can't drive, I'm just worried about some of the other drivers that're out there these days." Jonny protested.

"If that were true, you'd be worried about me getting into a car whether I'm driving or not." Jac stated bluntly.

* * *

"Will you stop trying to measure the tyre pressure and just focus on driving please!?" Jonny shrieked as Jac drove them home in her new car whilst she fiddled with the buttons for the central screen in the dashboard.

"Relax, it's fine." Jac replied. "Hey, when we get home you can spend hours trying to properly attach the car seats in the back." Jac joked.

"It won't take me hours." Jonny stated confidently.

"Yeah, and I'm expecting triplets." Jac retorted. "Y'know, all this driving is tiring." She admitted.

"Well, you can have a nap when we get back." Jonny stated.

"I don't 'nap'. I rest my eyes." Jac argued playfully.

"Of course you do." Jonny said sarcastically. "Anyway, have you thought about what you want for christmas yet?"

"I don't do christmas." Jac stated.

"That's because before, you haven't had anyone to celebrate with. This year, it's going to be me, you and our unborn little girls. And we're gonna have a wee turkey with the crispiest roast potatoes-

"I don't like turkey." Jac interrupted.

"How can you not like turkey?" He protested.

"Very easily actually."

"Alright, we can have a roasted chicken or gammon or any meat that you fancy-"

"I like pulled pork." Jac stated. "Either that, crispy duck or lamb steaks."

"What's to say we can't have a feast and have all three?" Jonny exclaimed.

* * *

**Monday 9th December 2013**

"You wanted to see me. " Mo announced as she entered the consultants' office where the 33 week pregnant doctor sat eating an apple.

"Mm." Jac nodded as she sat up. "I would like to offer you a position on my team for the new foetal cardiac unit on Darwin." Jac stated.

"What?"

"Well when I return from maternity leave, I'll be setting up the unit and I'll need someone I can teach up to be as great at surgery as me. Well... Almost as great... I've offered Elliot a place but he says it's too modern for him and he's happy doing adult medicine. Plus I'm certainly not taking any F1s with me so I'd like to offer you a place on my team. It would involve a small pay increase and you might have to work an extra couple of hours a week but nothing too much." She explained.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Thank you so much." Mo said gratefully.

"Just don't let me down... Oh and tell Maconie to go downstairs and get my lunch; his daughters are hungry." Jac stated and Mo had to try not to laugh. "Now preferably." Jac snapped.

"Of course." Mo smirked as she backed out of the room, closed the door and then walked over to the nurses' station. "Jonny Mac, you're under strict instructions to go and get Jac's lunch because, and I quote, your 'daughters are hungry'." She grinned.

"I'd better go then because food makes her happy and we all like it when she's happy." Jonny stated humorously.


	14. An Apprentice

**Friday 20th December 2013**

"Jac, your pulmonary thrombo-endarterectomy." Guy announced as he stood on Darwin and addressed the 34 week pregnant consultant.

"What about it?" Jac questioned from the other side of the nurses station as Jonny and Mo sat in her the middle, listening to their conversation.

"Well, Professor Hope is off sick and you can't perform it yourself no matter how talented you are, so I've taken the liberty to ask Ms Beauchamp to come up to assist you." Guy smiled.

"What?" Jac demanded. "I mean er, there's no need Mr Self." Jac protested.

"Why not?"

"Because I would like to take Ms Effanga in with me. It'll be her first one but she'll need to learn some time. Especially if she's going to be a part of my FCU." Jac stated. She'd much rather have Mo in there than Connie who would probably ask all sorts about her unborn children and thanks to Jac's hormones, she really didn't have much patience.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, I asked to scrub in." Mo lied. Any chance to further her career was welcomed, even if it was a procedure that all cardiac surgeons dread because of the length of the operation and the hand cramps that proceeded it.

"Well then, I shall be popping back later to check on your patient." Guy stated before he turned and headed towards the lift.

"You. Come with me." Jac barked before she waddled off to her office and Mo, followed by Jonny, went after her. "Sit." She ordered and both sat down on the sofa whilst she slowly sat down at her office chair. "Tell me what's going to happen in the procedure so I know how much you know."

"Well the patient is anaesthetised, put on a heart-lung bypass machine and then we use the bypass machine to cool her blood until her blood is around 20°C and turn the bypass machine off. The thoracic cavity is then opened, and we enter her lungs via the pulmonary artery and proceed to remove as many of the blockages in her lungs as we can. After twenty minutes, if we haven't finished then we'll turn the bypass machine back on leave it on for an hour to preserve her internal organs and then we'll turn it off again, and start removing the blockages again. You repeat that procedure until we've cleared what we can, the bypass machine will be turned back on and if her blood pressure is looking a lot better, we'll warm body back up. She'll be sent to recovery and discharged in several days." Mo explained.

"Good." Jac nodded. "But just so you know, Mr Wilson has been overweight all of his life and in a wheelchair for three years because of the condition so it's likely to take all day." She warned.

"This is like Mo's your little apprentice." Jonny smirked.

* * *

"How're you two ladies holding up?" Jonny asked as he stood in as scrub nurse whilst Jac and Mo took it in turns to remove blockages. It was the second 20 minute period of being on a bypass machine but including the preparations and the cooling of the body, they had all been in theatre for three hours.

"Fine." Jac sighed.

"You sure?" Jonny questioned as he stood behind her. "Because you haven't been able to last three hours with going to the toilet for weeks." He whispered jokily in her ear. "And I know you didn't go before we came in here because Mr T came to see you about the FCU."

"We've got three more minutes until he needs to go on bypass again." Jac announced.

"Ah, I get it... You're waiting for him to go on bypass until you can go again." Jonny smirked.

* * *

**5pm**

From start to finish, the procedure had taken nearly 7 hours to complete. Seven long hours, Jac had been on her feet using delicate tools with her hands which meant she was getting a cramp in one or both of her hands at least a few times an hour. She had sent her patient to recovery and had just sat down at her desk - which provided some much needed relief for her feet when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She huffed. "Mr Self."

"I've come to see the pulmonary endarterectomy patient. He must be recovering well by now?"

"I've only just left theatre; it was a long procedure so Mr Wilson has only just been taken to recovery." Jac explained.

"But I thought you started at 10am." He stated confusedly.

"We did. It was a 7 hour procedure because there were _a lot _of blockages. It's a miracle he was breathing unassisted before the operation."

"Well, I suppose you ought to be commended. An operation of that length is gruelling enough without being heavily pregnant. If you don't mind me saying."

"You can say that again." Jac muttered.

"Er how was Ms Effanga's performance?" He asked curiously.

"Flawless. She didn't make a single mistake. Granted she was much slower than me at removing the blockages but for a first time she did very well." Jac nodded.

"Well, shouldn't you be going home?" He asked after glancing at his watch.

"In a bit." Jac replied. She wanted to shout at him that she'd only just sat down all day but of course he was her boss and she couldn't do that. And she doubted that he'd be very sympathetic.

"Well then, I shall see you on Monday." Guy then left the office and Jac briefly closed her eyes. She then heard the door click again and as she opened her eyes, she saw Jonny standing there with an ice pack.

"You're a life saver." Jac announced as she gratefully took it and held it tightly in her sore hands.

"I'm impressed. A seven hour operation and you only had one toilet break." He smirked.

"Mm. What's for dinner?"

"It's up to you." Jonny stated.

"I fancy something with pancetta."

"When don't you?" Jonny smirked. "How about a pancetta and spinach frittata with a bit of salad on the side?" Jonny suggested.

"Sounds good." Jac nodded.

"Come on then. And given what your hands are like I think it's safer if I drive tonight." He added.

"I would protest but I don't have the energy." Jac admitted as she slowly got up out of her seat.

* * *

**Monday 23rd December 2013**

Much to Jac's annoyance, the ward was decorated in abundance for Christmas. She'd somehow let Jonny convince her to take Christmas Day off - the first time she had ever booked the 25th December off of work because she never celebrated Christmas like most families would. Simply because she'd never had a proper family. That was, of course, until now. But because of the Christmas spirit and the seasonal music being played on the ward, she was quite comfortable sitting in her office chair with her scrubs and grey NHS hoodie - or rather Jonny's NHS hoodie that she still couldn't do up around her belly - on, filling out paper work whilst Elliot sat at his desk adjacent to her doing the same.

"Have you decided on how long your maternity leave is going to be yet?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Nope." Jac replied bluntly.

"But surely you must've booked a place at the crèche by now; they require booking months in advance."

"I have, they've both got a place in the crèche starting late June when they'll be 6 months old." Jac replied.

"So you're taking 6 months off then?" Elliot asked confusedly.

"No, Jonny and I are interviewing nannies soon. They'll look after the twins up until they're 6 months once I go back to work… I just don't know how long that'll be yet."

"Alright. How's the planning for the foetal cardiac unit going?" He asked.

"I've got to admit, there's a lot more work than I was expecting." Jac replied slowly before she placed a hand on her bump and smiled to herself as she felt her children move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny and Mo were sitting in the staffroom taking a break when Jonny yawned for the fifth time since they'd gone in there.

"You look tired." Mo pointed out.

"Yeah, Jac was up in the night with heartburn; she couldn't sleep." Jonny stated. "I felt really bad for her so I tried to stay awake with her and she just got fed up of lying in bed trying to fall asleep when she couldn't. We ended up watching about five episodes of Jeremy Kyle on the trot until she fell asleep on the sofa."

"Well it's gotta be taking its toll on her. I was knackered carrying around _one_ baby."

"Mm." Jonny nodded. "I'm just really excited about them coming. I can't wait to hold them in my arms and know that I helped to create them. And that they're my daughters, my flesh and blood." He smiled.

"You won't be saying that when you're up all night because they won't stop crying or when you have to change their first nappies." Mo smirked.

"Is it wrong of me to be disheartened that Jac's breastfeeding them?" Jonny asked. "I mean, it's gonna be better for their health and it'll help them bond so I'm glad she's doing it, but I just feel like I'm gonna get left out. Y'know? I can't feed them so I can't just say to Jac, you get some rest, it's my turn tonight."

"It's not wrong, I think it's normal." Mo stated. "But at the end of the day, you could always just ask Jac if she'll express some milk. Just get her a breast pump and some bottles and-"

"She's already got a pump, we got it when we went shopping."

"Well there you go then. Why would she get a pump when she can easily feed them herself and save on the washing up? Jonny you'll get the chance to feed them don't worry." Mo said reassuringly. "Has she decided on her maternity leave yet?" She asked curiously.

"Whenever I ask her about it, she always changes the subject." Jonny shrugged.

"I've got to be honest, I can't believe how big she is." Mo admitted with a smile.

"Well she is carrying two babies. Plus she's still gonna get bigger." Jonny stated.

"How on earth have you two been able to have–"

"Mo!" Jonny protested as he jumped up and closed the door just in case Jac walked past at the wrong moment.

"What? I'm just curious." She grinned.

"We haven't done anything like that since the babies were conceived." He answered honestly.

"Pft. Yeah right Jonny Mac, do you think I was born yesterday?" Mo protested.

"I'm being serious. Don't you remember? The day I found out she was pregnant was the same day she thought the pregnancy was over because she'd been bleeding. When she saw she was bleeding, she thought her life was over and she doesn't want to risk bleeding again for a bit of sex." Jonny explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"That's actually kind of cute." Mo smiled when there was a knock at the door. Jonny jumped up and opened it to reveal a man in DHL uniform with a yellow top, the red logo on it and black trousers.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was told Mr Maconie was in here?"

"Yeah, that's me." Jonny nodded.

"Here you go, I just need you to sign for it." He stated as he handed Jonny a large but thin rectangular box.

"Oh brilliant, thanks." Jonny smiled. He signed for the package and then the delivery man left leaving Mo to peer at the box.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"It's one of Jac's christmas presents." Jonny admitted. "I couldn't get it delivered to our home or she'd see it." He added.

"What is it? A giant chocolate bar?" She asked jokily.

"No. I had the best of her 20 week scan pictures printed on a canvas to put on our bedroom wall." Jonny stated. "It's the last scan that both of them fitted on the same screen." He added as he began to open the box to check the product. He took it out of the box and took the bubble wrap off of it to reveal a rectangular canvas with a beautiful black and white ultrasound of his two girls in their mother's womb.

"That looks beautiful." Mo exclaimed. "But do you really think it's the sort of thing Jac'll want?" She questioned.

"Well, she's got a photo album with all her scans so far in it and she's bought a brand new digital camera which I presume is for pictures of the babies so I hope she'll like it." Jonny stated. "I convinced her to take Christmas Day off so we're gonna celebrate it as a family. Plus, I've got an extra special christmas dinner sorted out for her."


	15. Christmas Time

**Wednesday 25th December 2013**

Jonny had been awake for a while because he was excited about Christmas morning, as was any man with a child mentality but he had to put Jac's amount of sleep before his excitement and so he laid with his arms around her 35 week bump as it gently rose and fell with every breath she took. She was fast asleep after waking up at 3am to go to the toilet and get a drink of water - she hated how often she was going to the toilet, but at the same time she was always trying to drink plenty of water because she knew if she didn't then she'd have a terrible headache.

Jonny had been lying with Jac in his arms for almost an hour when he felt sudden movement and Jac's bump shifted momentarily.

"Good morning to you two too." Jac grumbled sleepily before she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Merry Christmas." Jonny whispered before he reached behind him and grabbed a piece of mistletoe. He held it above them and Jac just rolled her eyes as Jonny kissed along her cheekbones and then finally one peck on the lips that wasn't reciprocated.

"What time is it?" Jac croaked.

"Nearly 9 o'clock." He replied. "Come on, you've got to go and check if Santa's been." Jonny pleaded immaturely.

"And he came down _what_ chimney exactly?" Jac questioned.

"He entered via the balcony." Jonny stated.

"Mm. Five more minutes." Jac moaned before she pulled the duvet up to her chin and closed her eyes again.

"If you get up now, I'll tell you what I'm cooking for Christmas dinner." Jonny stated.

"It'd better not be turkey because I hate turkey."

"I know, and it's not turkey."

"And if there're brussel sprouts then I will throw them off the balcony because they're disgusting too."

"There isn't." Jonny confirmed.

"Go on then, I'll get up if you tell me."

"No you won't, I know you. So I'm not going to tell you until you've gotten out of bed." Jonny stated.

"Alright fine I'm- I'm up." Jac grimaced as she stretched her back out after climbing out of bed before she pulled her cardigan on to keep her warm and then she put her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise." Jonny whispered cheekily before he quickly walked into the living room. "Jac! Santa has been!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Santa doesn't exist." Jac moaned as she walked in to the living room where there was a pile of presents on the coffee table. In the corner was a fake Christmas tree that Jonny had bought for a surprise for Jac - a surprise that wasn't taken well but it remained in the corner of the living room decorated with lights, baubles and at the bottom of it was a few empty cardboard boxes which had been wrapped with wrapping paper to look like presents. Jonny had also taped a bit of mistletoe above every single door frame but Jac rarely followed the tradition of kissing under them unless she was in a good mood.

"Merry Christmas." Jonny smiled as he gestured the pile of presents on the coffee table, all of which was for her.

"Mm. Your presents are under the tree." Jac stated.

"What the empty ones?" Jonny protested as he picked up one of the fake presents.

"No, there're presents behind that." Jac stated as she sat down on the sofa. "And by the way, you have no idea how much my back hurt after I hid them all under there." She added.

"I appreciate the effort." Jonny smiled sarcastically as he took out the three or four empty presents and then scooped as many of the real presents into his arms as he could and carried them over to the sofa. He went back and got the rest of them and then sat on the floor whilst Jac sat comfortably on the sofa. "Now, open your card first. That'll tell you what's for dinner." He stated and Jac frowned as she picked up the red envelope. She opened the card and a bit of folded paper fell out.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas." She read off of the top of the bit of paper.

"I know you don't like turkey or most parts of a roast dinner, so I thought we'd throw it out of the window and eat what we want. I was originally going to just have a table filled with food that you like so you could have bits of everything, but I know how little you can actually eat at one time at the moment, so I've allocated your favourite meals into 12 days and I'll be making every meal for you. Each morning, you can have porridge with a different fruit each day made with _Scottish_ oats, or some brown toast on occasion to stop you from getting bored, then for lunches, I'll make us a salad with a lean cut of meat and plenty of healthy salad items to take to work, and then for dinner, there're the twelve meals there." Jonny explained and Jac then read down the list including things like lamb chops, homemade chicken nuggets and wedges, spaghettic carbonara, spare ribs etc and on the 12th day of christmas, they were going to have a Chinese takeaway with her favourite things from it. "So tonight, we're having pulled pork in wraps, with homemade chips that're baked not fried, with corn on the cob and BBQ sauce. Sound good?"

"No cooking for 12 days? Sounds great." Jac quipped.

* * *

**10am**

Jonny had just finished putting the wrapping paper in the recycling bin whilst Jac sat looking at the canvas picture he'd gotten her over her 20 week scan when there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Jonny said sarcastically - he knew there was next to no hope of her getting to her feet.

"I'm in my pyjamas." Jac protested.

"So am I!" Jonny protested as he gestured his shirt and shorts. He opened the door to reveal the postman standing with two boxes and a small pile of coloured cards.

"It wouldn't fit in your pigeon box downstairs and it is christmas so I thought I'd pop it up; save you the journey to the post office." The man smiled as he handed them over to Jonny.

"Thanks a lot." Jonny grinned as he knew exactly who they were from.

"Merry Christmas." He waved before he went and stepped into the lift. Jonny closed the front door and went over and sat next to Jac.

"I do believe this is for you." He smiled as he handed Jac one of the parcels label.

"'Jac Maconie'?" Jac protested as she read the name above the address.

"Oh she didn't did she? Sorry, it's my granny." Jonny apologised as he place the cards on the table and he opened the box for him that was slightly larger. "I knew it." He smirked as he took out a red knitted christmas jumper with a christmas tree in the middle of it.

"If she's sent me a jumper it's going over the balcony." Jac threatened.

"She wouldn't know what size you are so I'm guessing she would've baked you something instead."

"I bet it's haggis." Jac quipped as she opened the box to find a slightly smaller colourful cardboard box inside tied up with some string. Jac undone it and opened the box to find it filled with a chocolate sweet treat.

"Oh no way! She knows I love her rocky road but no, she sends it to you." Jonny concluded. "Try it, it's really nice. I think it's my mum's recipe actually." Jonny admitted.

"What happened with your parents?" Jac asked. "Because you said they're not around anymore but, I don't actually know what happened..." She asked and Jonny took a deep breath before explaining.

"When I was 9, my parents took me and my sisters to spend the day with my Granny because they were going to visit some good family friends in Lockerbie just before Christmas." Jonny stated and Jac then knew where it was going. "Eleven people out of the whole of Scotland were killed by the wing section of the plane from the Lockerbie Bombings. And two of those were my parents." He admitted slowly. "My Granny took me and my sisters into her home after that and raised us like we were her own... But anyway, it's Christmas, there's no need to dwell on things. It was a long time ago." Jonny stated as he leant forward and picked up the cards. He opened the biggest one first and smiled. "Look, it's from everyone." He stated as he showed her a card signed by nine people.

"Who are they?" Jac asked curiously as she smiled at the fact that the card was addressed to both Jac and Jonny, not just him.

"Well Granny is obviously my granny, then there's Isla, Jessie, Lorna and Skye - they're all my sisters. Michael is Jessie's husband and Callum, Sophia and Maisie are Skye's children." Jonny stated. "They're _our_ family, not just mine, they're yours now too." Jonny smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm surprised only one of your sisters had kids, I thought there'd be more than that." Jac admitted.

"Isla is infertile, she can't have kids and her scumbag of a husband divorced her for that." Jonny stated. "Jessie is trying for a baby with her husband but as far as I know they've been unlucky so far, Skye is divorced but has full custody of her kids and Lorna is the youngest, with a boyfriend so we might still have a few additions to the family." Jonny explained.

* * *

**5pm**

Jonny was just preparing their dinner in the open plan kitchen whilst Jac was taking a long soak in the bath that he had run for her and sprinkled rose petals over the top. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Jonathan, merry christmas_!" Said a strong Scottish accent.

"And you granny." Jonny smiled.

"_Did you get my parcels?_"

"Yeah thanks, Jac loves the rocky road. She can't get enough of it." Jonny smiled.

"_We've had 5 inches of snow up here, your nieces and nephew are loving it_."

"Really? We haven't had any snow here, it's just freezing cold and grey."

"_How's your christmas going? Is Jac enjoying herself? Can I speak to her?"_

"Not at the moment no, she's relaxing in the bath at the moment because it always helps her sore back and takes the weight off of her for a while." Jonny explained. "But we're having a great time, she got me an iPad!"

"_That's one of those tablet things isn't it? I'm not up to date with all those gadgets and gizmos_."

"Yeah, it's a tablet." Jonny smirked. "How's Jessie?" He enquired of his sister. "I was hoping she'd announce some good news today." He admitted. The family knew of her trying for a baby with her husband because of a drunken outburst at a party, but so far they'd been unsuccessful.

"_No, no. I think they're taking a break from trying for a while because she thinks it's the stress of trying that's preventing her from having a wee kiddie_."

"Well how's your Christmas going?" Jonny asked as he kept the phone between his shoulder and his ear whilst he took the pork shoulder out of the slow cooker and began to pull the tender pork off of the bone

"_Fantastic! Isla, Jessie, Skye and Lorna are all here with the kids and it's great. But we must have you coming up soon with Jac and your wee ones because I really want the whole family to come together for a meal_."

"Yeah we will do gran but Jac's only 35 weeks yet so we've still got some waiting to do." Jonny stated. "I'd love to have a family gathering though, that'd be great. Maybe we could come up a bit earlier than my sisters arrive and I could help with the cooking. I mean, I would offer to have it here but there's no need for all of you to come down when it's easier for us to go up there." He explained. "How's your arthritis?"

_"Don't worry about me Jonathan, I'm fine_." She said simply.

"Right, well I'd better go because dinner's done and Jac's still got to get out of the bath."

"_Speak to you soon darling."_

"Yep, will do. Bye granny." Jonny smiled as he hung up the phone, put some foil over the pork, turned the oven off and went into the bedroom to the door of the ensuite. "Hey, you gonna get out soon? The water must be getting cold now." Jonny said as he gently knocked on the door. "Jac?" He asked after hearing no response. He opened the door slowly and revealed that she was lying in the bath with her hair up in a bun and her head was resting against the back of the bath but she was fast asleep. "You soppy cow." He chuckled. "Come on sleepy head, the waters freezing." Jonny said as he reached in the water and pulled the plug out between her feet.

"Hm... What?"

"You fell asleep. Dinners done." He added as she slowly opened her eyes. "Come on, your towel is nice and warm becuase it's been on the radiator." Jonny stated as he picked it up and held it out lengthways for her. She slowly stood up, wiped the excess water off of her skin with her hands and then stepped out onto the bath mat where Jonny wrapped the beach towel around her frame - she hadn't been able to wrap a normal towel around her for weeks. "My Granny just rung to wish us a merry christmas. And she said can't wait to meet you and our girls." Jonny stated.

"Mm. Let's just wait until they're actually here yeah?" Jac sighed as she walked into the bedroom where hanging on the wall that they saw when they laid in bed, was the canvas he'd given her of her 20 week scan.

"I hung it up for you." Jonny smiled. "Now I'll go and finish dinner off but get dressed quickly, it's practically done." He stated before he left the bedroom to go to the kitchen.

* * *

"This is the first of many Christmases together." Jonny smiled as he cuddled Jac under their thick duvet. "Just think, in a few years' time on Christmas Eve we'll be tucking our little girls in and telling them to stay in bed until we say so otherwise Santa might not come."

"We're not gonna make them believe in Santa are we?" Jac moaned.

"Of course we are. And the tooth fairy and the boogeyman and-"

"The boogeyman?" Jac protested.

"Yeah." Jonny nodded as he entwined his legs with hers. "Listen, I just want you to know that I don't care even if we have 100 false alarms, if you have any sign that you might be in labour, just let me know yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"And if you have your show let me know that too yeah?"

"You really wanna know when I have mucus in my underwear?" Jac protested sleepily.

"Yes because that could me that we're closer to our wee baby girls arriving." Jonny stated.

"Women can have their show a couple of weeks before labour, it doesn't really mean–"

"You haven't already had it have you?" Jonny demanded.

"No but–"

"But nothing. Just tell me when you do have it, I won't make a fuss I just want to know." Jonny stated. "Now, you get some well-earned rest. Sleeping in the bath tub must've worn you out." He quipped.

"Just shut up and let me sleep." Jac ordered.

"Yes boss." Jonny nodded as he flicked the light out.


	16. New Year's Day

**Wednesday 1st January 2014**

Ever since Jonny had been a teenager, he'd celebrated New Year's Eve like there was no tomorrow and drink himself under the table with his friend. But not this time. Because this time, he was an expectant father and he had the expectant mother to think about. The decision to have an alcoholic-free night in watching a movie was bound to receive thanks from his liver and also his conscience because if he were to go out partying and leave Jac alone, no amount of alcohol would stop him from thinking about her all night.

A lot of people made resolutions on New Year's Eve and Jonny was one of them. But it wasn't the usual 'to start going to the gym', 'to eat healthily' or to 'give up smoking'. Instead, Jonny's resolution was to be the best father he could be in every single way. And to do that whilst they weren't around yet, he had to make sure he was looking after the mother of his unborn children. But despite his resolution, he found himself arguing with her on New Year's Day...

"When are you going to get it into your head that you're 36 weeks pregnant?" He protested as they stood at the front door, ready to leave for work. But Jonny was finally putting his foot down about her driving them to work - despite it being a bank holiday, hospitals still had to run and couldn't afford to lose a whole day of potential time to treat patients.

"When are you going to get it into your head that I'm pregnant, not an invalid?!" Jac retorted as she picked up the keys for her new BMW. "Tell you what fine, you drive in your car, I'll drive my car."

"What's the point in that?" Jonny protested.

"It'll save us having this argument _every_ morning." Jac exclaimed.

"Yeah well it won't save petrol." He quipped and Jac accidentally dropped her keys as she took them off of the hook by the door. She bent down to pick them up but she suddenly groaned, dropped her hand bag off of her shoulder and clutched her back. "Right, I'm driving." Jonny said sternly as he picked up her keys and her bag and helped her to stand up straight.

"Why?" Jac protested. "It's not as if I'll be bending over to drive a car."

"No, but if you drive over a speed bump with your back as it is, then you're likely to lose control of the car." Jonny stated. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you." Jonny said softly as he hung her keys up on the hook by the front door before he grabbed his set of keys, and carried her bag for her. "Have you had any period pains or an upset stomach or anything like that?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked confusedly as he they walked towards the lift.

"Because further back pain is a sign of early labour and your back has definitely gotten worse this morning." Jonny stated.

"Well your daughters are getting heavier." Jac shrugged. "And I had a full theatre list yesterday so I was on my feet all day which didn't help."

"I know." Jonny nodded sympathetically. "Have you had your show?"

"No." Jac huffed. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I just wanna know when you do and I'm not sure if I trust you to tell me when you do have it."

"So you're gonna just ask me every day until I say yes then." Jac concluded.

"No, I'm gonna ask you _several times a day_ until you honestly have had your show." Jonny corrected sternly.

* * *

Jonny was standing opposite Jac on the other side of the patient's body as she operated on them like it was a walk in the park for her but it was a 2 hour long operation and just ten minutes in, Jac was switching from leaning on one foot to the other quite frequently.

"Can we get a stool over here please?" Jonny requested.

"Typical." Jac scoffed.

"It's not for me." Jonny protested as another scrub nurse wheeled over a stool. "Take a seat." He ordered as he held the seat behind her. She hesitantly lowered herself onto the stool and then Jonny pushed it forward so she was in the correct position. "Just lower the bed a bit please." Jonny said to the anaesthetist. "Thank you. Is that better Ms Naylor?" Jonny asked smugly as he stood behind her.

"Mm." She said meaninglessly as she focused on the task at hand.

"About the argument this morning," Jonny began as he leant over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But if you just let me drive you to work and back, it'll only be for the next couple of weeks." He pleaded. "I mean, you're 36 weeks, nearly 37 weeks, it could even just be a couple more days more." He stated but that statement had more of an effect on Jac than he had intended - telling her she could give birth in just a couple of days was not a good idea.

"Nurse Maconie, I'd like you leave my theatre." Jac declared.

"What?"

"I can't have any distractions and I won't ask you again before I call security." Jac threatened as she kept her eyes on the thorax cavity in front of her.

* * *

"What're you doing back so early? I thought you were in theatre until lunchtime." Mo protested as Jonny arrived at the nurses station.

"Jac kicked me out of theatre."

"What?"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to have done. She just said I was distracting her but usually, she's fine to talk while she's operating." He huffed as he sat down into a chair. "Her hormones are on bloody fire." He added.

"Well what were you talking about?" Mo asked as she sat in a chair and spun it around so she was facing him.

"I decided this morning that I don't want Jac driving anymore but obviously, she isn't happy about it. I said it might only be for a couple of weeks, maybe even days until twins come so it won't be forever and–"

"You idiot." Mo exclaimed.

"What?!" Jonny protested.

"You've scared her." Mo stated bluntly. "You told her she could give birth in a couple of days and that's definitely something she wouldn't want to hear."

"But why not? We've got the nursery ready, she's got her birth bag in her office the carriers are in the back of the car, everything is ready and–"

"_Physically_ yeah. But she just thinks she's not ready to become a mum yet, hardly anyone ever feels ready to become a mum when they're heavily pregnant, even if everything has been planned with the precision of a military operation."

"So what am I supposed to do? Say sorry? Buy her lunch?"

"Honestly, you men are useless sometimes. Just reassure her that she's got nothing to be afraid of because you're both in it together and that you're going to be there all the way for her." Mo explained. "But given what Jac is like, it might be best to tell her that over lunch; she's happier when she's got food." Mo quipped.

* * *

Jonny was just walking towards Darwin theatre to greet Jac when she'd come out when he saw a slither of a red ponytail disappear into the toilets down the same corridor so he decided to wait for her and see if she wanted to have lunch with him. He was sure she was taking longer than usual but dismissed the idea as she exited the bathrooms with an odd look on her face.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine." Jac replied - to anyone else she would sound convincing but Jonny knew her inside out and there was something up. He just didn't want to push her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Can I buy you lunch to make up for it?" He offered.

"What about the salad you made as part of the Twelve Days of Christmas?" Jac protested confusedly.

"I kinda forgot this morning." Jonny admitted. "What d'ya say? I'll even get you a hot chocolate with cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"Make that a mango and passionfruit smoothie and you've got a deal." Jac nodded.

"Since when do you ever refuse a hot chocolate?" He asked confusedly as they began to walk along the corridor.

"Since it gets really hot in theatre because one of the lights was shining on my back for the last two hours so I need something cold." Jac replied.

"You should've asked someone to move the light for you." Jonny sighed.

"It got pretty awkward in theatre after you left, I just wanted to get the procedure done." Jac shrugged.

* * *

Given that it was the 1st of January, it was far too cold outside and it looked like it was about to rain or snow outside, Jac and Jonny sat at a table in Pulses that was the furthest away from the coffee bar to get away from the hustle and bustle of people as they ate their lunch.

"I didn't mean to worry you earlier. It took me a while to realise why you threw me out but I know now; you're scared. And don't try to say you're not because you wouldn't be normal if you weren't scared. But, we're scared together, and although I'm not going to be the one giving birth or feeding them, I am going to be a first-time parent just like you so we are going to learn thing together." Jonny said reassuringly as he put his hand on top of hers on the table. He watched as Jac looked down at her bump before she looked back up at him and began to speak.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah? Go on then." Jonny prompted.

"When I came out of the toilets and you asked if I was alright... I should've told you, I think I had my show." Jac admitted quietly.

"Yeah? Well thank you for telling me, I appreciate it." Jonny said gratefully as he knew it took a lot for her to tell him so he gave her hand a bit of a squeeze.

"It could still be weeks – forget what I said about being days away. Our girls will come out when they're ready." Jonny stated.

"Let's hope they don't get their punctuality from you." Jac quipped. "If I go past 38 weeks, I'll probably be induced."

"Oh crap, we were supposed to be back on the ward ten minutes ago." Jonny exclaimed.

"Relax, it's not as if Elliot is going to tell us off." Jac said calmly as she slowly stood up and then stretched her aching back out.

* * *

Because it was the 8th Day of Christmas according to Jonny's meal plan, it was homemade pizza night so once Jonny had gotten all the ingredients on the kitchen island, and his apron on, he decided to get Jac involved.

"Come on, I bet you've never made your own pizza from scratch before."

"Why would I make my own pizza when Pizza Hut are just down the road?"

"Because homemade pizza is a lot healthier with the ingredients that I've chosen, plus it's a lot more fun."

"Well your definition of fun is different from mine then." Jac stated as she laid on the sofa watching TV.

"You don't even have to stand, you can sit at the breakfast bar and do it." Jonny stated.

"We haven't got an apron that'll fit me and I don't want to ruin this top."

"Well then you can go and put on an old top." Jonny stated.

"I don't have any 'old tops' that fit me." Jac protested.

"Oh come on, just come and make your pizza." Jonny laughed at how lazy she was being. "I'll even let you have the whole tin of anchovies on your pizza." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't like anchovies so I'd have the whole tin anyway." Jac pointed out.

"I know. But hey, we have to make the dough and let it prove for an hour or so, so you can take a break in the middle." Jonny stated.

"Please can you just make mine?" Jac sighed as she rested her head on a pillow and brought her knees up to her bump as she laid facing the TV.

"Okay." He nodded reluctantly. "You want a back rub later?" Jonny offered. "And it's nothing like my shoulder rubs, I've been reading up on how to help with back pain and I know the right techniques." Jonny explained.

"Suppose it's worth a try." Jac shrugged.

* * *

"Sit backwards on here, and lean over the back of the chair." Jonny ordered as he waited for the dough to prove. He had taken one of the dining chairs and moved it to a more spacious area of the living room.

"If I sit backwards on that, I won't be able to get off of it." Jac retorted.

"Just do it, you won't get stuck." Jonny ordered and Jac reluctantly sat down on the chair with her legs straddling the back of it before she rested her arms and chin on the top of the back of the chair. "Now then, just tell me if you want me to stop and I will." Jonny whispered as he knelt down on the carpet and began to palpate her lower back in a circular motion on the muscles that were either side of her spine.

"Bit lower." Jac mumbled. "Mm. There." She nodded before she closed her eyes and focused on nothing but relaxing. "I must admit, this is considerably better than your shoulder rubs... Well actually, getting run over by an articulated lorry would probably be nicer than one of your shoulder rubs."

"Thank you Jonny, you're welcome Jac." Jonny said sarcastically.


	17. Nannies

**Friday 3****rd**** January 2014**

"I still don't think we should be interviewing for nannies on a Friday night." Jonny pointed out as he and Jac sat in the living room with the file of the first nanny that they were interviewing.

"You also think that we shouldn't have left it until I'm 36 weeks pregnant but you can't change that can you?" Jac replied bluntly. "For the record, when the door goes you're getting it." She added.

"I've been getting the door since we moved in here." Jonny protested. "What's the name of the first one?"

"It's Victoria Goodrow." Jac stated.

"Is this the one who's looked after triplets until they were eleven years old?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah. She's the best candidate from the looks of her CV, if she's a nice woman I'd happily offer her the job here and now." Jac explained. "But if she shortens her name to Vicky, I won't be happy." She added. "And I have come up with a few difficult questions." She added with an evil smile.

"Don't be too harsh." Jonny warned. "How do we judge her on her timing?" He asked. "Because we said get here at 6pm, and it's just gone quarter to now."

"Any time now is fine, if she gets here after five to… we'll see." Jac replied sheepishly. "Mm, good timing. Not too early." Jac nodded as there was a knock at the door.

"You must be Victoria." Jonny greeted the woman at the door who looked in her early thirties. She had shoulder length, brown, straight hair and was wearing black trousers, a pale peach blouse and a smart black blazer.

"And you must be Mr Maconie." She smiled.

"Call me Jonny. Please, take a seat. This is Jac." Jonny said kindly and the woman sat in the armchair whilst Jonny sat on the sofa besides Jac who was scanning through her application.

"Now, I suppose we'd better start with the basics." Jonny began. "Do you smoke? And do you have any personal responsibilities or health problems that could interfere with a regular work schedule?" Jonny asked.

"No, I don't smoke and I haven't got any health problems." She replied confidently.

"Great. Now could you tell me about your previous job? Is there any particular reason that you left?" Jonny queried.

"Well, my previous job was also in Holby and I was a nanny for Bethany, Olivia and Samantha. They were non-identical triplets and I looked after them from the age of 2 months when their mother returned to work. I was their nanny until a couple of months ago when they started secondary school and their mother let me go because she was happy to leave her children alone when she worked on the weekends or evening. I'd also just like to add that I might only have one nanny-related job on my CV but that's because I looked after the triplets. I have been working for the past eleven years as a nanny and I have plenty of experience." She explained.

"So you'd be willing to see our children through until they're old enough to be left by themselves?" Jac asked.

"Yes, I much prefer to see children grow up as opposed to do one job for a couple of months, then move on to another family." Victoria stated.

"Right. I presume you know we're expecting twins," Jonny began to which Victoria nodded, "okay, so how would you cope if one of the babies had a cold or tummy bug and the other didn't?" Jonny asked.

"Well, I'd minimise contact between them and wash my hands after holding the poorly baby but I'd still spend equal amounts of time between them. I would follow instructions from you regarding what medication you want your child to take, if any, but I'd still keep them in the same room so they would be watched at all times." Victoria replied.

"What are some tips that you've learnt from working as a nanny before that you could use to benefit the care of our children?" Jac asked.

"Um… Oh, when the triplets were younger, it was difficult to remember which baby had had x amount of feeds so what I started doing was filling out a daily activity page for each baby each day and on that, I would keep a note of wet/dirty nappies, the amounts of feeds, sleeping hours, their moods etc and then as they got older I also added potty training times, activities that we did throughout the day etc. And I think that really helped the parents because they knew exactly what their children had been up to and they could also monitor their children's progress as they grew up." Victoria explained.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jonny smiled.

"Do you have a car that you would be able to transport the twins in?" Jac asked.

"If the car seats were provided, then yes."

"So if we needed to work overtime or something, you'd be able to bring them to our workplace, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"Bye." Jonny smiled as he closed the door and then went and sat down on the sofa besides his heavily pregnant partner.

"Do we really have to sit through another four interviews tonight?" Jac moaned. "Trust me, I'm not easily impressed but she sounds like an almost perfect nanny."

"Yeah, I really liked her." Jonny agreed. "What do you two think? Would you like her to look after you when Mummy and Daddy are working?" Jonny asked as he placed his hand on Jac's bump which caused her to roll her eyes.

"We could always say I've been taken ill so we can't do the interviews." Jac stated. "Or we could just not answer the door."

"You never know, we might find someone better." Jonny stated.

* * *

"That was the most painful half an hour of my life." Jac moaned as she laid down on the sofa just after Jonny had shown out he last interviewee.

"Shush! She might be able to hear you!" Jonny protested.

"I don't care if she can hear me. Even if she was the last nanny on Earth, I'd still prefer Adele to look after our kids. And trust me, that is saying something." Jac retorted.

"She wasn't _that_ bad."

"Have you forgotten what I said when I asked her the worst thing about looking after children was?" Jac protested.

"Oh yeah, and she said when they pick their nose." Jonny laughed as he lifted Jac's feet which were where he had been sat, he sat down and then put her feet on his lap so she was comfortable. "Just one more interview to go. But I am starving. I only had a sandwich at lunch and it's now nearly 8pm." He complained.

"How do you think I feel? I'm supposed to be eating for three and I haven't even eaten for one yet."

"Do you want some biscuits before the next interview?" Jonny offered.

"No thanks." She sighed. "But if I pass out, on your head be it." She added.

* * *

"I've been thinking…" Jac began as she watched the late night news and laid on the sofa whilst Jonny cooked their dinner in the open plan kitchen.

"And?" Jonny prompted.

"Maybe we should tell the crèche that we _don't_ need two spaces from July." She suggested. "I mean, Victoria can always run the babies to the hospital at the end of the shift if we're working late and I think they're receive better care if it was two of them and Victoria as opposed to about thirty children and six or seven nursery workers. Plus the crèche only look after children up until school age whereas if we were working weekends or nights when they're say, 6, then the nanny would be available."

"The nanny is going to be far more expensive." Jonny stated. "I mean, it's up to you because if we did continue with the nanny then you'd have to pay for it."

"Mm. I think that's what we'll do." Jac nodded before she turned her attention back to the TV. "The remains of a hurricane are going to reach the South-East of England tonight." Jac repeated unenthusiastically from the evening news.

"I hope there isn't thunder or lightening. That's supposed to bring on labour isn't it?"

"Yeah but that's just some stupid midwives' tale." Jac scoffed. "Besides, I'm only four days away from turning 37 weeks and we're as ready as we can be now that we've chosen the nanny." Jac replied and Jonny smiled as he watched her relax because up until then, whenever he had mentioned the babies' arrival, she had snapped or shouted at him because she was worried about being unprepared. But now she finally seemed like she was ready to become a mum and – just like outside – it was the calm before the storm…


	18. Winter Storm

**Sunday 5****th**** January 2013, 7pm**

As part of Jonny's 'Twelve Days of Christmas' meal plan to treat Jac to not having to cook for 12 days - not that she cooked much anyway - they had just sat down on the sofa with a bowl of steaming spaghetti carbonara with sautéed mushrooms after a long day at work. They were in their warm, heated flat with the lights turned on because it was already getting fairly dark outside which wasn't helped by the thick cloud coverage.

"It'd better stop raining soon." Jonny stated as he looked behind him out the locked doors of the balcony. It was grey, cloudy and murky as the heavens had been open for a few hours. It hadn't been a particularly wet winter but it was certainly being made up for because it hadn't stopped pouring it down since their lunch break when they'd had to retreat inside because of the weather.

"Why? It's not as if we're at risk of flooding up here is it?" Jac, who was 36 weeks pregnant, quipped.

"No but Mo and Adele's place is by the river and it'll be awful if they're flooded out." Jonny stated concernedly.

"Well they should've-" Jac was interrupted as the TV cut out as did the lights and though it wasn't too dark yet, they were still in considerably less light than they'd like. "Brilliant." Jac said sarcastically.

"It might come back on in a few minutes." Jonny stated.

"Yeah and I'm a nurse." Jac scoffed sarcastically.

"At least I've got dinner done just in time; the oven is electric and we wouldn't have anything for dinner." Jonny smirked.

"Mm, the heating is electric as well and it's about 5° outside." Jac stated.

"We'll keep all windows and doors closed and just wear a few more layers, it'll be fine." Jonny nodded.

* * *

"When is it gonna stop?" Jac growled. "It's doing my nut in. I can't hear the film over the thunder and rain pounding on the windows, the heating has packed in, as has the hot water because the boiler's dead, so I can't take a bath for my back and this iPad about to run out of charge anyway." Jac moaned as she and Jonny sat on the sofa with a blanket over them as they watched a film on the iPad, that Jonny received for Christmas, to keep them occupied. It was getting darker by the minute and they'd discovered the most likely reason as to why their power had cut out; if they peered down to Holby from their balcony doors, they could see where a car had crashed into an electricity pylon and it had come crashing down and the wires had torn apart.

"And of course, you're in no way short tempered because of your hormones." Jonny said with a tone of sarcasm. "Just relax-"

"Brilliant." Jac concluded as the iPad screen showed a black screen with an apple in the middle, before it ran out of charge and blacked out completely.

"This just gives us a chance to talk about the babies."

"There's nothing to talk about." Jac sighed.

"Yes there is." Jonny nodded as he put the iPad aside and then put his arm around her shoulders. "For a start, I need to know how you want me to help you during the birth. Do you want me to tell you how well you're doing? Or–"

"No, that'll sound patronising no matter how high I am on gas and air." Jac stated.

"Okay. I also wanted to ask you if you'll let me cut the umbilical cords." Jonny admitted and Jac just rolled her eyes at him.

"You do realise it's just cutting a cord right? It's not something that'll help you bond with them." Jac protested.

"I know, it's just something that I think is important for the father to do." Jonny nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Jac shrugged. "They're moving a lot, they must be able to hear the thunder." Jac murmured as she frequently smoothed her hands over her humongous bump underneath the blanket.

"Well either they can hear it, or they're picking up that you're scared." Jonny stated.

"Scared of what? The thunder? I'm not scared, I like it." Jac protested convincingly. "I think it's incredible the fact the electricity passes through the air and causes air particles to vibrate and that those vibrations are heard as sound. And because the lightning is extremely hot, it heats up the air around it. Hot air expands, and in this case the air expands very quickly, pushing apart the air particles with force and creating more vibrations. And that's all nature's way of cancelling opposing charge surpluses between clouds, or clouds and the ground." Jac explained and Jonny knew the way that she was speaking wasn't out of fear, she was genuinely interested in meteorology so he knew she wasn't scared.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Jonny asked softly as he sat with one arm under the blanket on her bump and the other around her shoulders.

"You can't name someone before you see their face, it won't suit them." Jac shook her head.

"But have you got any names that you're thinking of? Just a couple of names that you like?" Jonny questioned.

"I'm not talking about this now." Jac sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." Jonny nodded. "I really can't wait until they're here now." Jonny admitted. "I mean, in 3 more days, they wouldn't be classed as premature and even if they were born now, they probably wouldn't need any breathing assistance. We've got everything ready for them and I just can't wait–"

"To see me in pain." Jac joked half-heartedly.

"Of course not." Jonny protested. "Jac, I hate seeing you in pain."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Jac announced but as she got up, she groaned and pushed her hand into the base of her spine where the pain was.

"You go and get ready for bed and then I'll come and get you comfy with as many pillows as you want." Jonny said softly as he stood up and gently placed his hand over the top of hers on her lower back. Jac then gave a small smile before she slowly waddled over to their bedroom to settle down for the night.

* * *

**Monday 6th January 2014**

The next morning, the electricity still wasn't back on and so Jac and Jonny had had to get ready by washing with cold water and having what they could find for breakfast in the food cupboards beside they didn't want to risk Jac having anything in the fridge such as milk, because it hadn't been on all night. They then went downstairs to leave for work and Jac was looking forward to getting a nice hot cup of mint tea in the staffroom. But when they arrived in the car park for their block of flats, they found complete and utter chaos.

"I've gotta get to work!" A man shouted as he stood by his car that was part of the trail leading up to the gates that required a number plate recognition system to open the gates but of course, that was run by electricity.

"Mate, if I try and break these gates open, I'm going to be ruining hundreds of pounds worth of equipment. A mechanic is on his way." The usual security officer explained as here stood by the locked, black, metal gates.

"Oh great." Jac said sarcastically. "We're alright running late as it is."

"Well there's no point in getting the car out and joining the queue is there? The pedestrian gate is open, we could walk." Jonny suggested.

"There is no way that I'm walking." Jac declared.

"Alright we could get the bus. I've got my Oyster card in my wallet and you'll-"

"I am not getting a bus." Jac stated sternly. "I'll call a taxi." She added as she took out her phone.

"Y'know I'm worried about Mo. Lower Holby has been flooded by the river and I've tried ringing her but it just goes straight to voicemail, Adele is the same." Jonny stated concernedly.

"Jonny, it's a bit of water. She'll be fine." Jac huffed.

* * *

"You think you can manage the walk from here to the entrance?" Jonny asked patronisingly as Jac stepped out of the taxi right in front of the building where Jonny had asked the driver to drop them off in the emergency area.

"I'm going to hurt you in a minute." Jac threatened before she waddled into the hospital.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've been trying to phone you all night." Jonny exclaimed as they found Mo and Adele buying a coffee at Pulses as they arrived for work in their own clothes.

"I left my phone in my locker last night." Mo stated.

"Yeah and I dropped my phone in a puddle yesterday so it's sitting in a bowl of rice at the moment trying to dry out." Adele explained.

"Did your flat flood?" Jonny asked as Jac stood waiting for the lift.

"No, it came right up to our front garden though." Adele stated. "Do you think we can claim on the insurance because it ruined the grass?" She asked and Jonny and Mo just chuckled.

"The water is starting to go down, we've just got to hope it doesn't start raining again today." Mo stated.

"Jonny get me a mint tea and bring it to my office." Jac barked before she stepped into the lift and she disappeared on the way upstairs leaving the others on the ground floor.

"She looks like she's in a mood." Mo concluded humorously. "Any sign of labour yet?" She asked eagerly.

"She had her show 2 days ago and her back has gotten worse but other than that, nothing." Jonny shrugged.

"I can't wait to meet your little daughters." Mo smiled.

"Let's just hope they don't get their hair colour from their mother." Adele said which caused Jonny and Mo to give her a look. "What? Everyone knows ginger kids get bullied at school." Adele said innocently.  
"Do you really think any kid of Jac's is going to take any kind of insult without a sarcastic remark or quip being thrown back?" Mo smirked. "Anyway, you should be enjoying now. This time is the calm before the storm." Mo advised. "Or should I say the storm before the actual storm outside?"


	19. Mood Swings

**Sunday 5th January 2014, 7am**

"Hello?" Jonny croaked as he picked up the home phone in the living room after being woken up by the ringing tone. He and Jac were having a lie in after a long week at work and as soon as they'd heard the phone ring, she'd shoved him out of bed to get the phone.

"_Nurse Maconie_?"

"Er Mr Self, what can I do for you?" Jonny asked eagerly as he recognised the voice of the hospital's CEO.

"_I was under the impression this was Ms Naylor's number_." He stated with a hint of cheek as he clearly knew who the father of Jac's children was now after a lot of speculation - he wasn't entirely down with hospital gossip.

"It's both of ours; I live with her now." Jonny stated confusedly.

"_Right well could I speak to her please, it's urgent_." Guy requested.

"Sure." Jonny nodded as he walked through to the bedroom where Jac, who was 36 - and almost 37 - weeks pregnant, was lying in bed facing the ceiling.

"Mr Self." Jac announced as she placed the phone to her ear.

"_Jac, I need you to come in today. Elliot has had to go to St James's to assess a patient - who is in acute heart failure - for the hertzig, so we're a consultant down. You'll be acting clinical lead for the day and I'll need you to start as soon as possible; theatre lists need sorting, patients need treating, ward rounds need completing and paperwork needs filing."_ He stated.

"Um, right. I'll be there within the hour." Jac said normally however inside she was cursing to herself that she had just told Jonny not to answer the phone and to leave it no matter how many times it rang.

"_Thanks Jac, much appreciated_." Guy said before he hung up the phone and Jac huffed as she dropped the phone on the mattress besides her before she slowly sat up.

"What's happening?" Jonny asked.

"Elliot's at St James's all day so I need to go in and sort out theatre lists, do ward rounds, shout at nurses etc." Jac explained casually as she rubbed her eyes.

"I could come in." Jonny suggested eagerly. "I could organise the theatre lists for you to save you from doing skivvy work and you can just do what you do best."

"Which would be...?" Jac questioned.

"Operating?" Jonny laughed. "What did you think I meant?"

"Possibly something about eating or sleeping." Jac shrugged before she reluctantly stood up and padded into the bedroom.

* * *

"Jonny?" Mo began as she sat at the nurses' station watching Jac from afar as she waddled around doing the ward round.

"Yeah?" Jonny replied as he typed up the newly organised theatre lists.

"Do you not think her bump has dropped?" Mo asked curiously. "If one of the twins is engaged then she'll find it more difficult to walk around and she looks like she struggling." Mo pointed out.

"Babies can become engaged weeks before labour." Jonny protested. "I'm sure she's fine." He shrugged.

"Nurse Maconie, I wasn't expecting you here this morning." Guy announced his presence as he arrived with an unconscious patient on a trolley followed by two porters who were steering the bed.

"What can I say? I'm eager." Jonny shrugged.

"Jac?" Guy demanded and Jac then put the patient's notes back into the holder at the end of the bed before she slowly padded over. "Mr Simmons here, has an arachnoid cyst on the surface of his brain but he also has suspected endocarditis so it looks like we're going to have to work together on this one, especially when we work out his medication because he's got a lot of allergies." He explained.

"Fine by me." Jac sighed. "Let's bring him to bay 5 please." Jac gave a nod to the porters before she took his notes and began reading through them whilst she followed Guy to the bay. "Right... Can we have a twelve-lead ECG, full family history and a head CT to get a closer look at the cyst please. We'll be taking him into theatre later so he's nil-by-mouth and I want 15 minute neuro and cardio obs." Jac ordered two nurses who nodded and then disappeared to do as they'd been told.

"Nicely done." Guy smiled.

"Just doing my job." Jac sighed.

"Sorry for calling you in on a day off." He apologised. "You must be tired carrying around two babies all day." He said sympathetically.

"My back is taking most've it." Jac admitted uncharacteristically.

"You know, when my late wife was pregnant with Zosia," Guy began as he placed a hand on Jac's lower back which made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she knew he was only being kind. "All she needed was a bag of heated rice just there and she'd be better within minutes." Guy smiled.

"What do you think youre doing?" Jonny demanded as he came in and saw Guy's hand far lower than he'd like. Admittedly, it was only on Jac's back, nothing inappropriate, but it was enough to make his blood boil because Jonny was instinctively protective of the mother of his unborn children. "Get your hands off of her." Jonny ordered.

"Jonny."Jac sighed.

"Nurse Maconie, if you'd like to keep your voice down," Guy scalded "you'll understand that Ms Naylor has a sore back and that I was telling her an old remedy for it."

"An 'old remedy'?" Jonny protested. "What? You think I was born yesterday? You think making a move on a heavily pregnant, vulnerable woman is a good idea?" Jonny argued but before he finished his sentence Jac turned around and slowly began to walk away from the men. "Jac?" He demanded.

"Go away." Jac sighed.

"Jac, you alright?" Mo asked concernedly as the consultant walked past the nurses station after leaving a bay and she was heading straight for her office.

"Funnily enough, Jonny shouting in my ear isn't exactly what I want when I've got a headache." Jac murmured with a hint of sarcasm before she entered her sanctuary and closed the door quietly behind her to seal her off from everyone else.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a headache and I know I over reacted but I admit sometimes I'm a wee bit too protective of my girls." Jonny said sincerely as he entered Jac's office with a box of paracetamol, a bottle of cool water and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin. He had spoken to his best friend Mo who had informed him of her pain so he was trying to make it up to her - something sweet usually did the trick.

"I don't need protecting." Jac replied as Jonny placed the items on her desk and the first thing she went for was the muffin which she slowly unwrapped in her hands.

"I know, I suppose it's just instinctive." Jonny shrugged. "But anyhow, how about we go home an hour early or so and I'll cook us dinner while you have a lie down or watch some TV?" Jonny suggested. "It's the 11th day of christmas so tonight we've got spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread." He smiled but with the mention of food, Jac realised that she could murder for a Chinese takeaway - what she wouldn't do for some crispy chilli beef... They hadn't had a takeaway in ages and that seemed to be something she was craving more and more frequently but she didn't tell Jonny because she didn't want to seem greedy or unhealthy. However, she really wanted a takeaway so she tried to get it discreetly.

"No, don't bother cooking, lets order something in." Jac suggested.

"No, I don't mind cooking if my girls get the right nutrition." Jonny smiled.

"Seriously Jonny I-"

"Jac its fine." Jonny protested. "I don't mind cooking."

"You just don't listen do you?" Jac snapped as she stood up and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what had gotten into her other than her hormones but after failing to work out why she was in a mood, he left the office and found his best friend in the staffroom.

"I need some advice." Jonny admitted.

"What've you done now?" Mo asked.

"I don't know. I just offered to cook her dinner but she said leave it, we can order something. I said no, I'm fine with cooking but she just threw a hissy fit and ran off." Jonny complained.

"You idiot." Mo concluded.

"What?!" Jonny shrieked.

"She obviously wants a takeaway." Mo laughed.

"In what way was that obvious?" Jonny protested.

"Well why would she suggest you order food in unless that's what she wants to do?" Mo asked rhetorically. "Just go to her with a pile of menus and tell her to choose whatever she wants and however much she wants and that you'll order it. She'll forgive you." Mo advised.

"I wish there was a book on the female mind." Jonny admitted.

"If there was, you wouldn't read it anyway." Mo scoffed.

"Fair point." He shrugged. "Right, I've got some menus to find." He declared.

* * *

**5pm**

"Hello beautiful." Jonny said softly as he leant in the doorway of her office where Jac was sitting at her desk. "I'm sorry for being extremely ignorant today, but I've learnt my lesson. And to make up for it, I've got you these." He explained as he went over and placed the small pile of menus that he had gathered from both the Darwin and Keller staffrooms. "There's a Pizza Hut, Chinese, Italian, kebab, fish and chips, and Mexican menu there but no Indian or Thai of course because those'll give you heartburn." He listed. "You chose whatever you want, and then you can come with me, get changed into your clothes and we'll pick dinner up on the way home." Jonny stated. "Am I forgiven?" He asked cautiously.

"If you do one thing." Jac nodded.

"And what's that?" Jonny asked with a hint of concern.

* * *

"I'm very sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I was out of order, I was jumping to conclusions and I hope we can move on and forget it." Jonny apologised as he stood in the CEO's office whilst Jac stood behind him with a smug grin on her face.

"I accept your apology." Guy nodded. He could tell Jac was clearly getting a kick from watching Jonny sulkily acknowledge that what he did was wrong. "It's understandable that you're concerned about Ms Naylor's welfare, I know I was when my wife was pregnant."

"Mm. Well um, we'd better go." Jonny stated. "We've got to pick up dinner on the way home and nutrition is essential for this one." Jonny grinned as he put his arm around Jac's shoulders.

"See you on Monday." Guy nodded before the pair walked out of the office.

"Right, have you decided what you want yet?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Chinese." Jac nodded.

"Very nutritious." Jonny said sarcastically with a mischievous smile on his face after telling his boss he was going to get something healthy for her.

* * *

**9pm**

Jonny laid in the not-so-spacious double bed with Jac in his arms and in a deep sleep as he gently smoothed his hands over her enlarged abdomen. But what he didn't know was that he would not be able to do such thing the next night, for it had been almost 37 long weeks and Jac's body was finally ready to go into labour…


	20. The Birth - Part 1

**Chapter Twenty - The Birth - Part 1**  
**Monday 6th January 2014, 7am**

Finally, it was the day Jac turned 37 weeks pregnant and technically, she had carried her twins to full term - they would no longer be classed as premature. But with that milestone reached, she had a multitude of feelings. She was relieved but apprehensive at the same time because she was afraid of having to give birth - why couldn't her babies just stay inside of her forever? But then because she was so exhausted and fed up because she couldn't sleep for very long anymore - she woke up in the night frequently. She also couldn't wait for them to be out in the real world rather than draining their mother's energy reserves all day long.

"Hey, you ready for work?" Jonny asked as he leant in the doorway of the living room where Jac was sat on the sofa absentmindedly biting her thumbnail.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Jac nodded as she slowly stood up, pressed her hand into her back and then waddled over to the kitchen to grab her handbag from the counter. She turned around and followed Jonny to the front door but he stopped, bent down, and picked up a leaflet from the door mat.

"It's from that Chinese takeaway place that we had food from last night." Jonny stated as he placed it on the side and then pulled his bag onto his shoulder but he smiled when he noticed that Jac twisted her lips as she looked at the menu. "I suppose it won't hurt to have it two nights in a row. Why don't we take this with us and then we can get dinner on the way home?" Jonny suggested as he picked the menu up.

"Depends if you'll pick the chillies out of the crispy chilli beef for me." Jac shrugged.

"If I don't, will you refuse to have a Chinese?" Jonny smirked.

"Just go." Jac ordered and Jonny chuckled to himself as he opened the front door for her and let her step out of their penthouse.

* * *

**9:30am**

If there was one thing Jac hated, it was pointless managerial meetings with the consultants of the hospital and the CEO to discuss the latest complex cases where most of the time they wouldn't even reach a conclusion and they would be no better off than before the meeting. So she sat in the board room around the oval table with Guy presenting a case by the screen, running her hands over her bump and paying close attention to her daughters' movements rather than the topic of discussion.

At 37 weeks, Jac was huge and the twins no longer had a lot of room to move about but they certainly still shuffled about to reassure their mother that all was well.

"... Isn't that right Ms Naylor?" Guy, who was chairing the meeting, asked. "Ms Naylor." He prompted and Jac suddenly looked up from her abdomen and saw everyone in the room looking back at her. "Well? Do you agree or not?" He asked and Jac glanced at Sacha who was sitting opposite her at the table and he gave a discreet nod of his head. He clearly knew she hadn't been paying attention and smiled at her confusion.

"I do." Jac nodded hesitantly.

"Well that's that settled then." Guy concluded. "Now, on to the next case." He began and Jac let out a sigh of relief that she was no longer on the spotlight as the attention turned to a patient's MRI scans on the screen. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation in her lower abdomen that spread from her spine to the top of her bump that caused her to hold her breath before she let out a minute gasp. She felt her cheeks burn a little because her heart began pounding in her chest as she tried to convince herself that it was just another Braxton-Hicks contraction. However, she didn't recognise the pain that came with it and that was what concerned her.

"Jac, are you alright?" Elliot, who was sitting next to her, whispered.

"Fine." Jac replied simply.

"Would you like to leave? I can page you and we can pretend it's an emergency if you don't want to make a fuss." Elliot said very quietly.

"I said I'm fine." Jac snapped quietly.

"Professor Hope, I do hope I'm not boring you." Guy said sternly as he had heard the old man talking.

"No, of course not. It's just that Ms Naylor–"

"Don't." Jac whispered pleadingly.

"Yes Elliot?" Guy questioned. "Ms Naylor what?"

"Nothing, never mind. It doesn't matter." Elliot replied and Guy then returned to explaining the patient's care whilst Elliot sat keeping a very close, but discreet eye on his Darwin Daughter.

* * *

"What was that?" Elliot asked gently as he and Jac stood outside the meeting room after it had finished. They stood there because Elliot had requested a word with the consultant who had reluctantly agreed so that she didn't have to return to the ward quite so quickly.

"Braxton-Hicks." Jac replied simply. "It doesn't matter how many I have, they always take me by surprise." Jac exclaimed.

"Well if you're sure..." Elliot sighed.

"I–" Jac paused for a moment as she had to place her hand on the table besides her and leant on it. She then let out a quick breath and stood back up. "See?" Jac said innocently. "You'd have thought I'd get used to it but-"

"Jac, if you're in labour you should go home and get some rest." Elliot said softly.

"Who said I was in labour?" Jac protested abruptly.

"Jac as far as I'm aware you've had at least two contractions so far, maybe even more, so need to be taking it easy. You certainly can't operate like this." Elliot stated.

"Elliot's right Jac, you're off duty." Guy announced as he stepped out of the board room door and Jac jumped out of her skin as he appeared out of nowhere - he had been listening from inside the room where the door had been left ajar.

"But I'm fine!" Jac protested. "There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not in labour."

"Well nethertheless, let's just get you back to Darwin and see what Jonny thinks eh? He at least ought to know about these Braxton-Hicks." Elliot advised.

"Don't speak to me like I'm an idiot, I know you think I'm in labour. But you don't know me as well as you think because I'm _not_ in labour and they were Braxton-Hicks." Jac snapped before the turned on her heel and stormed off as fast as she could with her enlarged abdomen which prevented her from taking large steps.

"Don't take anything she says personally." Guy said sympathetically. "When Anya was in labour, she asked me to phone her solicitor so we could get a divorce because I asked her if she wanted her mother to come in to the room and she'd clearly made her mind up about it." Guy smirked.

"So you think she's in labour too?" Elliot queried.

"Oh definitely, she's in pain you can tell by the way she walked." Guy commented.

"Right well, I'd best not let her get too far out of sight then." Elliot concluded as he quickly began bumbling along to catch up with the consultant to ensure she didn't disappear just in case something happened.

* * *

"How come Jac left the meeting early?" Jonny asked with a grin on his face as he sat at the nurses' station next to Mo as Elliot arrived on the ward.

"She didn't." Elliot replied confusedly.

"Well why're you coming back later than her?" Jonny asked.

"Oh um, I was just having a word with Mr Self about a patient's case." Elliot lied. "Um, Jonathan?"

"Hm?" Jonny replied.

"I don't mean to raise any alarm bells but I have a feeling Jac isn't feeling herself today." Elliot explained delicately as he tried to break the news to the man who would become a father sooner than he thought.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Jonny asked worriedly as he jumped to his feet.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just... I think she may have started contractions when we were in the meeting." Elliot explained as Jonny began walking towards their office and Mo followed in tow; Elliot didn't have a chance to say anything else because Jonny was already on the move.

* * *

Jonny burst open through the door where they found Jac leaning forward against her desk with her head hung between her shoulders, her long hair tied back into a neat ponytail to keep it out of her face and a pile of patient's folders was splayed over the floor where she'd knocked them off of her desk.

"Jac?" Jonny demanded gently. "Hey, you okay–"

"I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Jac hissed to her old mentor as she gripped the edge of entrance desk tightly, making her knuckles turn white compared to her slightly flushed and sweaty face.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Jonny offered but Jac just shook her head before she took a couple of deep breaths. He carefully stepped over the files on the floor and stood cautiously behind her.

"Jac, I was only acting in your best interests." Elliot stated.

"Shall I ring maternity and get Mr T to save you a room?" Mo offered.

"I'm not in labour." Jac protested as she finally let go of the desk because the pain had almost passed.

"If you're not in labour, then what was Elliot not keeping his mouth shut about? Hm?" Jonny asked rhetorically. "Mo, if you could ring maternity that would be most helpful and Elliot if you could just give us a minute that would be great."

"Sure." Mo nodded as she took out her mobile before she walked out of the room.

"Of course." Elliot replied eagerly as he left the room and closed the door behind him leaving just Jac and Jonny.

"Right, you're in early labour, you've got to be." Jonny stated. "You said you were feeling crampy this morning when you woke up, that's a sign of early labour."

"Yeah, I meant cramps in my legs which I get every morning because my feet are swollen and I'm on my feet all day at work." Jac complained.

"Okay. Well Elliot said you've had contractions. How many?" Jonny asked bluntly.

"None because I haven't had any-"

"Jac, this is just you and me here. You don't have to lie, just be honest with me." Jonny pleaded. "Look, we're prepared for this okay? It's all going to be okay because we have been looking forward to this day for months and it's finally here. We've got your birth bag under your desk and the two car seats are already in your car downstairs, I'm sure Mo will be getting you a room organised downstairs as we speak and Mr T will be shaking in his boots when he finds out he's delivering your babies." Jonny tried to add a sense of humour to the situation and it worked because Jac half smiled. "So come on, how many contractions?" He asked softly.

"Three or four, I think." Jac replied reluctantly.

"Okay. And how far apart are they?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, fifteen minutes?" Jac guessed.

"Well I'll start timing them from the next contraction." Jonny stated as he got his phone out from his pocket. "Do you want me to get you a wheelchair to take you down to maternity or–"

"You wish." Jac scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"There's the Jac Naylor we all know and love." Jonny concluded. "Right, why don't you take a seat until we go down to maternity?" Jonny suggested.

"I don't want to sit, it's uncomfortable." Jac shrugged.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll just–" Jonny was interrupted as there was a brief knock at the door and then Mo entered.

"Um, Mr T is downstairs and he says that if you make your way down there in about 20 minutes, he'll have a room spare for you." Mo stated confidently. "He's saving you a private room and he is assembling the birth team as we speak."

"Thanks." Jonny said gratefully.

"Can you ask Elliot to come down to maternity with us?" Jac requested hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." Jonny replied reassuringly. "Mo can keep him company in the waiting room." Jonny stated after glancing at his best friend who gave a confirming nod. "Are you okay if I ring my granny? It's just I told her I'd let her know and she'll be ecstatic to hear the news."

"Fine but I'm not speaking to her." Jac huffed and Jonny grinned as he unlocked his phone and dialled his grandmother.

* * *

**10:15am**

"Right, we'll give you an ultrasound quickly just to check the positioning of the babies and then I'll give you ten minutes to get a gown on and get settled before I come and fix the monitors around your abdomen and set up an IV line just in case we do need to resort to a c-section." Mr T explained as he showed Jac into her private room with Jonny, Mo and Elliot in tow. There was a hospital bed in the centre of the room, an armchair besides it, some cupboards, various machines, canisters of entonox and an ultrasound machine besides the bed.

"We won't have to resort to a c-section." Jac, who was still in her blue scrubs, stated bluntly as she got onto the bed whilst Jonny placed her black birth bag on the armchair and he stood next to her. Mr T laughed nervously as he prepared the machine before he realised that Jac was waiting for Elliot and Mo to leave the room before she would roll her scrub top up.

"Would you two mind leaving while we do this please?" Mr T requested anxiously.

"Oh come on, she saw everything when I was in labour." Mo protested jokily.

"I think it's best we wait outside." Elliot advised and Mo smiled at her best friend before the pair exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay. Let's have a look at these two then." Mr T announced as he put the lubricated transducer onto Jac's large bump once she'd rolled her top up. Jac wasn't grateful of the scan because whilst Mr T was moving the device around her abdomen, he was aggravating the pang of nausea she had in the pit of her stomach which she sensed was partly because of the fact that she hadn't eaten all day. "Okay, so you've had about 5 contractions, ten to fifteen minutes apart, your back pain has been worse these last few days. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked as he analysed the screen in front of him.

"She had her show last week." Jonny stated eagerly and Jac glared at him before she turned her head to look at the screen too.

"Right, baby A is engaged, she's in a very good position for the birth. And if we look at baby B, she's... also looking in a head down position." Mr T said slowly as he moved the transducer over Jac's skin and showed them the screen.

"So there's almost certainly no need for a c-section then?" Jonny asked optimistically.

"Well, I can't give you a guarantee but your daughters are both in a very good position, we'll just have to see how it goes and keep the twins monitored." Mr T replied. "Right, there's a gown in the cupboard down there. If you can get changed and I'll be back in about ten minutes to get you hooked up." Mr T stated before he left the room and closed it behind him.

"I am so excited, I have been waiting for this all my life." Jonny exclaimed as he opened the wooden cupboard and took out the hospital gown for his partner. "I just can't believe I'm gonna be a dad and you're gonna be a mum." He added and as he turned around, he realised that his enthusiasm wasn't shared by the other person in the room. "It's gonna be okay y'know? I know you're going to have to go through a lot of pain but just think about how amazing it'll feel to hold our daughters for the first time." Jonny said softly. "And, no matter whether they're identical or non-identical, they're gonna be our wee girls and we're going to be in this together every step of the way." Jonny said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her back. "Come on, let's get you into your designer gown." He quipped as he unfolded it and got ready to put it on her.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet before I change into that and get attached to god-knows how many wires." Jac sighed as she headed for the door. Jonny followed her and as soon as she opened the door Mo and Elliot, who had been seated in the waiting area, jumped to their feet.

"Can you go to the toilets with her please?" Jonny whispered to his best friend as Jac began walking.

"You really think she wants me to go with her?" Mo questioned.

"Of course she doesn't _want_ you to go with her, I just don't think she's in a good state of mind; she's scared and vulnerable. Just keep an eye on her for me, please?"

"Sure." Mo nodded as she jogged a few paces to keep up with Jac. Both females were still in their dark blue Darwin scrubs and when Jac entered the toilets, it wasn't until she glanced in the mirrors on the wall that she realised the registrar was with her.

"Go away." Jac moaned.

"Jonny just wants to make sure you're okay." Mo stated sympathetically as she leant against the sinks and Jac rolled her eyes before she locked herself in a cubicle. A minute or two later, Jac came out and washed her hands but midway through drying her hands, she raised the back of her hand to her mouth. "Jac, you alright?" Mo asked worriedly. But as the nausea intensified, Jac dropped the paper towel in the bin and then walked into the closest cubicle. Mo could tell she was feeling sick because she had bent over ever so slightly to face the toilet and she hadn't said anything - most people didn't when they felt sick - so it made sense. "Do you want me to get Jonny?" Mo offered. Admittedly, she wasn't great with dealing with patients being sick but she was sure she could tolerate it if it meantime in a few hours' time, she'd be able to meet her best friend's daughters.

Jac gave the smallest shake of her head before seconds later, she leant forward and vomited into the toilet bowl. Mo stepped forward and held Jac's wavy ponytail behind her back for her

"It's okay, just take your time. We can go back when you're ready." Mo said gently.

"I hate you." Jac grumbled as she stood up properly, flushed the toilet and then went to the sinks so she could splash her face with cool water.

"Me? What for?" Mo protested humorously and she had to wait for Jac to turn the tap off and then dry her face with a paper towel before she replied.

"Because you had the perfect labour; in and out of hospital in a couple of hours and nothing but a bit of pain with the contractions." Jac moaned. "I feel sick, my back is killing me, Jonny is smothering me and I know this is going to be a long labour plus I've got to go through the pushing twice."

"Are you finished feeling sorry for yourself yet?" Mo quipped. "Come on, you are bringing two beautiful baby girls with Scottish nurse DNA into the world. It's all going to be worth it in the end." Mo smiled.

"There should be a law against creating offspring with Scotsmen." Jac smiled to herself.

"Come on, we should get you back to your room." Mo smiled in return as she opened the door and Jac slowly padded out into the corridor and back to the waiting room where Jonny had been pacing and Elliot was sitting in one of the seats.

"You took your time." Jonny said worriedly as he eagerly greeted the females.

"She's just been a bit sick but she's alright." Mo informed him bluntly, much to Jac's annoyance. "Jonny, can I have a word?" She requested.

"Could you make it any more obvious you're going to speak about me?" Jac huffed before she walked into her hospital room and Jonny smirked before he turned to his best friend.

"She said you're smothering her." Mo stated. "Just be careful because you don't want her to feel overwhelmed and then chuck you out just as she's giving birth." Mo warned.

"Okay, thanks. Was she actually sick?" He asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't much." Mo replied. "Just go and be with her. As long as we don't get called up to Darwin, Elliot and I are staying right here until we get to hold them." She smiled as she sat down next to the old professor. "Even if we have to wait here all night."

"Right, thanks Mo." Jonny said gratefully before he entered the hospital room where he found Jac had just pulled her hospital gown on and she was struggling to hold it together at the back. "I've got it." Jonny stated as he stood behind her and tied a bow with the two strings on the back of her gown. He knew she'd hate how much privacy it invaded because he could see a small amount of her black bra and matching underwear in the gap of the gown, but she didn't have a choice; she had to wear a gown in case she had to be taken to theatre. She climbed onto the bed, laid on her back and sat up at a 45° angle with pillows propping her up. "Hey, we're probably not going to have the Chinese I said we'd get tonight." Jonny exclaimed disappointedly. "Tell you what, we can have it on the night of the day you get discharged to save us cooking on our first night home with the twins." Jonny stated happily. "You still feel sick?" He asked curiously.

"A bit." She mumbled.

"Well, try to get some rest, it looks like we're gonna have a long day ahead of us." Jonny advised.

"Ah." Jac gasped as she clutched her bump and screwed her eyes shut. After a few moments, she let out a sigh of relief and took a few deep breaths to catch up on the breathing she had missed.

"We'll ask Mr T if you're allowed to eat anything because you're gonna need your energy and I know you didn't eat that toast I made you this morning." Jonny stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jac asked awkwardly. She'd tipped the plate of lightly buttered toast in the bin once he had left the room and thought she'd gotten away with it but obviously not.

"Because I understand that you lose your appetite sometimes, you don't have to eat when you don't want to." Jonny stated. "I just wish you'd told me you didn't want it."

"It was only two slices of bre-"

"It's not about the food waste, it's about communication." Jonny interrupted solemnly.

"I thought you'd moan at me to eat it and I just didn't feel up to arguing." Jac admitted as she placed her hands on her bump and smoothed them over the top of her gown back and forth.  
"And if you'd have told me that, I would've understood." Jonny stated and there was a knock at the door before Mr T entered with Jean Rimini who was pushing a trolley that had two Doppler machines on it - one for each baby to monitor their heartbeat throughout the labour.

"No way, where's Boaler?" Jac protested immediately.

"Annual leave." Jean replied with a coy smile. "I'm afraid I'm the on-duty midwife for today and tomorrow."

"Jean's head of midwifery, you should be glad to have her on your team." Mr T stated as he held Jac's file, opened it and placed it on the table at the end of her bed. "Right we are going to do everything we can to enable a natural birth as requested and given their perfect positioning, we're hoping for this birth to be pretty smooth." Mr T explained as Jean set up the machines besides Jac's bed.

"Is she allowed to eat anything?" Jonny asked. "Only, she hasn't eaten all day." He added and Jac knew they'd probably think she was silly to have gone without eating but she kept her usual frosty look on the exterior.

"Why's that?" Mr T asked curiously and after Jonny glanced at Jac, he knew she wasn't going to reply so he did so for her.

"She wasn't hungry, and when she went to the toilet just now, she was sick so I don't think she's been feeling too great." Jonny explained delicately.

"Right well, that's pretty common though it is rather unfortunate because it can make you more tired later on." Mr T stated. "As far as eating goes, I'm going to say it's fine for you to eat Jac, because you're perfectly healthy and if we did have to go for a caesarian, I know from your birth plan that you'd prefer a spinal block. The only reason we'd have to use a general anaesthetic is if there were complications of your health rather than the babies but I think there's no cause for concern there." Mr T replied.

* * *

**11:30am**

Jonny sat in the chair besides the hospital bed as Jac laid on her side, where she was attempting to get some rest between her contractions which were still around 10-12 minutes apart. She had no hope of actually getting to sleep because she was uncomfortable, but just closing her eyes and relaxing in the quiet room was peaceful for her. The only reason there wasn't two constant heart monitors beeping was because they had been muted whilst Jac was in the early stages of labour, but she still had the wires and monitors around her bump underneath her gown. They would, however, still alert them if there was an issue with their heartbeats so it was pure tranquility knowing that whilst it was silent, their babies' heartbeats were strong and regular.

He couldn't believe that in a matter of hours, he would finally become a father - something that he had been waiting for, for years. He couldn't wait to see what the future held; him and Jac raising two little girls in their incredible home with plenty of money to spoil them rotten. But he couldn't look into the future because the present was much more important.

"Would you mind if I just pop to the toilet quickly?" Jonny asked quietly as he looked at Jac's vulnerable and exhausted face. He knew he'd have to go to the bathroom for a break eventually and he didn't want to miss out later so he decided it would be best to go whilst Jac wasn't distressed.

"Go, it's fine." Jac murmured.

"Would you like me to send Elliot in here to keep you company?" He queried as he stood up.

"No, I don't need looking after." Jac huffed before she had a sip of water from her bedside table.

"Okay. Do you want me to go and get you anything from the cafe?" He offered.

"Yeah, just some pain relief that'll stop me from feeling contractions but won't make me dead from the waist down please." Jac quipped.

"No one will think any less of you if you have an epidural." Jonny stated reassuringly. "It's actually pretty common these days." He added. He knew she had an incredibly high pain threshold which was why he was worried about how distressed she became with each contraction - it must've been painful if even Jac Naylor couldn't bare it.

"I can manage." Jac replied simply.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Jonny said softly as he leant in and pecked Jac on the forehead before he exited her room.

"How's she getting on?" Mo asked eagerly.

"Slowly making progress, but she's okay." Jonny replied. "I'm just going to the loo, can you keep an ear out for her please?" He asked both his best friend and Jac's closest colleague and father figure.

"Of course." Elliot nodded. "I could pay a little visit, give her a few words of encouragement." Elliot offered.

"Um, that's kind but I just asked her and she said she doesn't need looking after so it's probably best just to leave it for now." Jonny replied.  
"Go on Daddy Mac. She'll be alright on her own for a few minutes." Mo smiled and Jonny grinned to himself before he jogged to the toilets. He just couldn't believe he would finally become a dad in the coming hours. He just had to look after the woman who was bringing his children into the world first.

**So, what do you think? Will the twins be identical or non-identical?**


	21. The Birth - Part 2

**Tuesday 7th January 2014, 2am**

Just as a contraction passed the room calmed down a little, and in the background two Doppler machines could be heard as they produced the sound of two strong, fast heartbeats. But Jac was far from calm. She was absolutely exhausted and she had only just begun pushing - she'd been in labour for over 17 hours and all she wanted to do was sleep and wait until the morning. Her waters had broken a couple of hours ago when she'd gotten up to stretch her legs and she had been most unimpressed to feel a trickle of amniotic fluid down her leg which had gone on for several minutes.

"Well done, you're doing really well." Jonny said as he held Jac's hand. In the room was the couple, Mr T, Jean, Dani - who was another midwife - and neonatologists, Dr Dodson and Dr Solis, all of whom where there to look after the three patients. Mr T was there to look after his patient, Jac, whilst Jean and Dr Dodson were focused on Baby A and Dani and Dr Solis were focused on Baby B because it was protocol for the hospital to have both a midwife and a specialist doctor for each infant born in a multiple birth and they were stood in a corner of the room where there were two small incubators, just in case something were to go wrong.

"How much longer?" Jac complained as she dropped the entonox mouthpiece on the bed besides her whilst the contraction had passed.

"Well, you're fully dilated, you're waters have broken, you've been pushing for around three contractions and I don't want to get your hopes up so it could be anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour or two until the first twin is born." Mr T stated. "Then there'll be the pushing stage for the second twin which should be a lot shorter than the first time. Then you'll just have to deliver the placentas and you can get some rest after that." He explained. "I know you must be exhausted, but it's important you keep pushing or it's going to take a lot longer."

"Can she take a break after giving birth to the first one to catch her breath back?" Jonny asked.

"No because her contractions might start to stop and if they do, then we'll need to inject Jac with artificial hormones to start them again and I'm pretty sure it says in Jac's birth plan she doesn't want any unnecessary medication." Mr T stated.

"Hello? I am right here y'know." Jac panted.

"Sorry." Jonny apologised as he took her sweaty hand in his. "Just think, the more effort you put into pushing, the faster this'll all be over and you can rest."

"I couldn't put any more effort into pushing if I tried." Jac protested.

"I know, you're doing really well." Jonny said reassuringly as he gave her hand a little squeeze. "You want me to get you anything?" He offered. "I could give Mo and Elliot an update." He added.

"They're both asleep." Jac protested as last time she'd gotten up to use the bathroom, Mo and Elliot were both fast asleep on the seats in maternity waiting room just outside of Jac's room.

"Well they won't mind being woken up to know how you're getting on."

"No, leave it." Jac replied. "The next contractions coming." Jac announced as she got a firm grip on Jonny's hand.

"Okay, crush my hand as much as you want on this one." Jonny said eagerly whilst Jac grimaced because she could feel the contraction arriving and she knew she was about to endure pure agony.

* * *

**3:15am**

"Well done Jac, you're crowning with baby A." Mr T informed the red headed, red faced consultant who was truly fatigued as her latest contraction came to an end. Outside of the room, Elliot and Mo were still fast asleep but even if they were awake, they wouldn't be let into the room anyway because Jac wouldn't allow it so Jonny had left them to rest.

"See? You haven't got long to go now." Jonny smiled as he kissed Jac's hand. She was still laying with her gown on and a sheet over her legs whilst Mr T stood at the end of the bed and whilst Jean monitored the Doppler machines, the other midwife and the two neonatologists waited in the corner by the open incubators for the arrival of the babies, but they were giving Jac some space at the same so she didn't feel overcrowded.

Aside from the panting and heavy breathing, Jac remained silent and she hadn't said anything for a while because firstly, she was in a lot of pain, and secondly, she was about to become a mum within an hour or two so she was overwhelmed and nervous. But she couldn't turn back now.

As she worked through the next few contractions, the received encouragement from Jonny, Jean and Mr T but she had no idea how incredibly hard giving birth was. She was exhausted - no, fatigued - as well as in so much pain, plus there was the added stress of the fact that she would become a mum within a little while and despite there being 7 people in that room, all of whom had a purpose, she still just wanted to curl up into a ball and be all by herself so she could moan and groan all she wanted and get into the most comfortable position, even if it meant she'd look like an idiot.

"Just one more push and you should get the head out." Mr T stated.

"I can't do this." Jac panted.

"Of course you can. You're Jac Naylor; you can do anything you put your mind to." Jonny said encouragingly as he held her hand - that she wasn't using for the gas and air mouthpiece - tightly. "I'm not sure which one of this will motivate you more but firstly, you're going to be a mum in a matter of minutes, and secondly, once you get discharged from hospital, we can get a Chinese on the way home so put everything you've got into the next push." He smiled.

"I would say don't give up the day job but... Let's be honest, nurses don't even do anything anyway." She said between her deep breaths.

"That's the Jac I know." Jonny grinned.

Suddenly, she screwed her face up as the pain escalated and she endured another contraction. She squeezed Jonny's hand as well as used the entonox in an attempt to manage the pain as she pushed with all her might through a couple of more contractions when she finally heard the sounds she had been both anticipating and dying to hear for months; the soft cries of her first born.

"Born: 3:23am. That's what we like to hear; a good, strong pair of lungs." Mr T announced as he laid the infant on a towel which Jean Rimini held whilst he clamped the umbilical cord. "And, seeing as you're so vocal, we know you haven't got any breathing difficulties so you can go straight to mum." He added softly as he lifted the wriggling, crying infant onto Jac's chest and Jonny jumped straight forward so that he could share the experience with Jac.

"Let's just wrap this around her to keep her warm." Jean added as she wrapped the fluffy white towel around the baby properly before she left Jac to slowly place her hands on its back. She felt overwhelmed with the situation but the battle was not yet over because she still had to deliver the second child and then deliver both of the placentas.

"I am so proud of you." Jonny whispered as he pecked Jac on the forehead before he pulled back the towel slightly to see the screwed up, red face of his newly born daughter who had her eyes tightly shut. "She's absolutely beautiful." He smiled. "Oh, sshh. Come on darlin'. It's early, you ought to get some rest." Jonny cooed as he gently tickled his thumb on the little girl's cheek and within seconds, her cries were muffled and then silenced so she laid her cheek down against Jac's chest.

"Okay, Jonny do you want to cut the umbilical cord now?" Mr T suggested as he stood with a pair of surgical scissors.

"Yeah, definitely." Jonny grinned as he took the sterile tool and allowed Jean to pull the towel apart so that he had access to the part where there was a few inches of the cord left and it had been clamped in two places.

"It's a lot tougher than you think." Mr T informed the new father and Jonny then took two snips to cut through the cord before he hands over the tool and Mr T pegged the umbilical stump. "Okay, I'm just going to palpate your abdomen as we discussed so we can work out the positioning of baby B okay?"

"Mmhmm." Jac nodded as the consultant pulled on a clean pair of latex gloves before he began pushing firmly down on Jac's bump which caused her further discomfort.

"Okay... Well, she's already engaged so as soon as you have the next contraction, I need you to start pushing or we'll have to inject you with some synthetic hormones to start your contractions again." Mr T stated.

"Can't she have a rest?" Jonny asked sympathetically. "She's exhausted."

"As I said, we don't want her uterus to stop contracting I'm afraid." Mr T replied. "When you're ready Jac, I think it's best we just let get this baby assessed, weighed and measured just to be on the safe side." He added gently as he nodded to the infant.

"Take her." Jac murmured.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Mr T questioned.

"I said take her." Jac repeated with more confidence and so the infant was taken by one of the neonatologists who put them in the open incubator to assess the individual. Though Jonny wanted to protest at the importance of skin to skin contact with the mother, he decided not to push his luck purely because Jac was so incredibly fatigued and he knew arguing would only drain her energy reserves even further.

* * *

**3:45am**

It had been a little more than twenty minutes later and Jac had almost pushed out the second twin out. Jonny was sitting in a chair besides her bed, holding the first twin in a bundle of blankets as requested leaving Jac to grip the sides of the bed as she forced her way through the pain receiving plenty of pointless and useless encouragement from the medical team in the room - two of which had left because the first twin was healthy at 6lbs 2ozs leaving just Jean, Dr Solis and Mr T to assess the final twin.  
"Alright, one last push Jac. Well done, you're so close." Mr T stated. "And... she's with us." Mr T announced as Jean held the infant once more and Mr T clamped the umbilical cord. "Right, let's get her some suction quickly."

"Wait, what?" Jac demanded as she laid on the bed, emotionally and physically drained whilst they took her baby away from her and laid her in a small incubator in the corner of the room. "Why isn't she crying?"

"Not all babies cry, it's nothing to be worried about." Jonny stated with much more confidence than what he truly felt. "Right?" He asked.

"We just need to clear her airways." Mr T replied with his back to the new parents and Jonny had to shush the little girl he had in his arms to keep her quiet so he would be able to hear the quietest of cries. Finally, it seemed like forever but it was really only several seconds until they heard gentle noises coming from the corner and Mr T let out a sigh of relief. "Right, let's get you to see your mother." He stated as he lifted up the wriggling infant in a white towel and supported her head whilst he did so before he laid her chest to chest with Jac on top of her already messy gown. "Right, I'm going to give you the injection to speed up the delivery of your placentas okay?"

"Mmhmm." Jac nodded as she held her hand lightly on top of her youngest child's scalp which was covered with vernix, a slimy substance, which would soon disappear.

"Right, let's just get these placentas out, Mr Thompson will quickly assess you, your youngest little girl will need assessing and then we can leave you alone for a while." Jean stated with a smile on her face.

* * *

**6am**

The hospital had begun to come back to life again and so after spending the night in the maternity waiting room on the chairs, Mo and Elliot were awoken by a young labouring woman screaming as she was taken into a delivery room and they shot up before they both looked at each other.

"You think she's had them yet?" Mo asked eagerly as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Well I can't hear any screaming from Jac's room." Elliot smiled. "I suppose she must've had them by now. We could always have a peak." He said and he and Mo exchanged a mischievous glance before they quietly walked up to the door to the room that Jac had been in. Elliot silently twisted the door handle before he opened the door to reveal that Jac was fast asleep in her bed, lying on her side whilst Jonny was sat in the chair, half-asleep, half-awake, beside her bed with a bundle of blankets in his arms and beside him was a hospital-provided cot where there was a little girl in a pink sleepsuit, fast asleep with her arms and legs still a little screwed up.

"Sshh." Jonny whispered with a proud, smug smile on his face but large, dark bags under his eyes.

"She's adorable!" Mo whispered as she and Elliot closed the door behind them and tiptoed over to see the young nurse. "Both of them are." She added after looking in the cot.

"They're non-identical, we think." Jonny stated quietly. "They've got different facial features and they just seem like they've got different personalities already. This one, was born at 3:23am, and the wee one in the cot was born at 3:46am. Jac's fed them twice each so far, she found it a bit tricky but I think it'll take a little while to get used to it." He explained softly.

"Congratulations Jonathan." Elliot beamed.

"Thanks."

"Can I hold her please?" Mo asked eagerly.

"Um... I've just got them off to sleep and I don't want to disturb Jac. Plus Jac might get a bit funny about letting you hold them whilst she's not awake." Jonny said awkwardly. "Maybe a bit later, but first I think we all just need some rest. Especially her." Jonny whispered as he glanced at Jac who hadn't stirred at all; she appeared to be in a deep sleep. "Spread the news though, I mean I haven't had a chance to send an email around of anything but tell them the twins have been born. But just say we're resting at the moment so contact me before they visit."

"Will do." Mo nodded. "So Daddy Mac, is being a father all you've thought it to be?" Mo asked curiously.

"And more. They're just so tiny and watching Jac feed them was just incredible. Plus, when I put them in the cot together, they nearly held hands and they seem to prefer being together rather than apart."

"Well, they've been together for the first 37 weeks of their lives, do you blame them?" Mo smiled.

"Hm?" They all smiled as they heard Jac mumble and Jonny then supported his child with one arm and put the other onto his partner's bed and held her hand.

"It's okay, get some rest. Everything's fine." Jonny whispered reassuringly.

"We'd better leave and let you guys get some peace." Elliot said wisely. "We'll pop by later to see how you're getting on though."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jonny smiled.

"See you later Daddy Mac." Mo smiled before she and the professor left the room to let the new family four get some well-earned rest.


	22. Recovery

**Thursday 9th January 2014, 9am**

"It looks like you three are going to be discharged this afternoon so we need to come up with some names or we'll have to go to the town hall to do it." Jonny stated as he changed one of the babies' nappies on a changing table in their hospital room whilst Jac sat in bed cradling the other twin in her arms.

"Emma and Anna." Jac announced out of the blue.

"What?"

"The names. What about Emma and Anna?" Jac suggested, though the way that she first said it was more of a demand. It had been almost 2 days since she had given birth and she was still rather sore and exhausted, especially with the amount of time she spent feeding her children, but she hadn't said a lot. Jonny knew she was so overwhelmed with different emotions but he understood why - she'd never been a mum before, nor had she been part of a loving family.

"Anna and Emma?" Jonny repeated. "Where have I heard those names before?" He asked rhetorically.

"My social services file?" Jac suggested bluntly. "They're the names of the sisters in my first foster home. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, you said you liked it there but the parents took you back to a care home because you didn't fit in." Jonny explained. "What? And you want to call our daughters Emma and Anna after them?" He asked confusedly.

"They were perfect." Jac sighed. "_They_ didn't want me to go, it was their parents who got rid of me." She added with a slight hint of anger.

"Well, they certainly suit our girls because they're already perfect." Jonny smiled. "But who's who?" He asked.

"Emma was the younger one, Anna was the older one." Jac stated simply.

"So this is my daughter Anna." He stated as he lifted the infant off of the changing table and held her against his chest. "And this, is my daughter Emma." He stated as he gently stroked his thumb against the cheek of the baby that Jac was cradling. The only reason that they could tell which was the younger and older twin we as because they both had bracelets and anklets on identifying their time of birth and whether they were Baby A or Baby B because of hospital protocol - they were technically patients – and it was bound to take the parents a while before they could tell the difference between the row of them. Sure, they were non-identical but they still looked rather similar when they were dressed the same or had their eyes closed. "Ah, but what's their surnames?" He asked riskily.

"Naylor-Maconie; there's no way we're getting married but I'm not entirely cruel, I know you'd want your surname for them as well." Jac explained.

"But surely it should be Maconie-Naylor if we want to go alphabetical." Jonny frowned.

"No one said anything about alphabetical. Besides, Naylor-Maconie sounds better." Jac stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Jonny reluctantly agreed. "Right then, their names are Emma and Anna Naylor-Maconie." He declared.

"I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my entire life." Jac admitted after she had yawned once again.

"You haven't slept for more than two hours in a row and you were up until 4 in the morning just over 48 hours ago, it's understandable." Jonny stated as he slowly sat down in the chair besides Jac. "But hey, once you three get discharged, I'll take you home and it'll be a lot quieter and you won't have to worry about people visiting unannounced."

"I.e. Adele Effanga." Jac said sarcastically and she then huffed when there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the hospital's CEO, Guy Self who was holding a gift bag and envelope.

"Congratulations to you both." He smiled as he placed the present and card on the table at the end of Jac's bed where there was a small mound of gifts and several cards stood up.

"Thank you." Jonny grinned.

"Sorry I haven't had a chance to come and see the new arrivals earlier but I've been up to my neck with meetings and I presumed you'd want to spend some time together as a family first." He explained. "Now, I'm afraid I have to be stern here Jac because I have already been very lenient on your undecided maternity leave simply because I know Professor Hope and Ms Effanga can cope until a locum surgeon arrives. But I need an answer very soon, if not, now." He stated.

"Two weeks." Jac stated. "I'll return after two weeks."

"Right." Guy appeared slightly astonished at first, but he then realised who the woman before him was and it didn't seen out of character for her. "Well, I suppose I don't need to organise a replacement for you then." He concluded.

"Sshh." Jonny said as he gently bounced Anna who stirred but she quickly settled down at the gentle movement.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Guy asked curiously.

"This is Anna." Jonny said proudly as he gestured the bundle in his arms before he turned to the bundle which was in her mother's arms. "And that's Emma."

"Beautiful names for beautiful children." Guy smiled as he always had a soft spot for children; it reminded him of when his daughter was so tiny. "Right well, I'd better get going. Enjoy every minute of when they're so young. Once they learn to talk, and they start asking questions, you'll wish they'd just go back to being silent again." He stated as he pager bleeped in his is pocket.

"Thanks for the card and gift, we'll open it later." Jonny said gratefully.

"No problem, I'll see you in 2 weeks." He stated before he left the room and slowly closed the door behind him so that it didn't slam leaving the family of four alone.

"Don't you think 2 weeks is a bit too short?" Jonny protested. He hadn't wanted to make a fuss while their boss was there but there was no way he was ignoring what she had said. "Jac two weeks is–"

"The same amount of time that you're taking off." Jac stated. "Look, they'll be with Victoria every weekday for the next four or five years until they start school. We can trust her and these two are going to have to get used to the fact that they've got working parents." Jac explained.

* * *

**12:45pm**

Professor Elliot Hope had just begun his lunch break and he had decided that morning to pay his Darwin daughter and metaphorical grandchildren a visit so he headed down to maternity. But when he arrived, he found Jonny sitting in the waiting area just outside of their hospital room.

"Jonny? Is Jac alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, she's just getting changed so she's ready when they discharge her later." Jonny stated as he stood up to greet the old man.

"Oh right. I just came to see how you're getting on." Elliot smiled.

"She shouldn't be long." Jonny stated. "Listen, has she spoken to you about returning to work?" Jonny asked. "Because she's planning on taking only 2 weeks maternity leave."  
"Oh right. Well, I didn't think it would be so soon." He admitted.

"Neither did I. I mean I didn't expect her to take 6 months off but 2 weeks..." Jonny trailed off.

"Well, if she's made that decision then you have to go with it. Don't try and change her mind because you don't want an argument now that they're here."

"I know." Jonny nodded. "You will try to keep her theatre lists light for the foreseeable future though won't you?" Jonny requested. "I mean, I don't want it to be obvious, I just don't want her overdoing things. It's been 2 days and she's still absolutely exhausted. If one of them isn't hungry then the other one is. Then she'll get back to sleep and once one starts crying, I'll go to change their nappy but Jac'll wake up because of the noise and... I mean it's brilliant, and I love them so much already but..."

"But it's tiring." Elliot concluded. "I'm sure it'll just take some time for them to settle into a routine. Plus Jac is still recovering from the birth so that'll be why she's so exhausted, not just from the lack of sleep." He added. Jonny nodded and he turned around as he heard a noise behind him and the door had clicked open where Jac was leaning in the doorway.

"You do not look like you were carrying twins 2 days ago." Jonny complimented her as she stood in a loosely fitting black, short sleeved shirt and comfortable pair of jeggings with some ankle length leather boots with a small heel.

"Mm, and you're just saying that." Jac retorted before she turned around and went back into her room. Her abdomen was still clearly swollen and there was no way she could hide it completely but she certainly appeared to be wearing flattering clothes for her post-partum body.

"You've got to learn to take compliments." Jonny chuckled as he walked back into the room and Elliot followed where the twins were fast asleep lying in the cot. "Y'know she hasn't even changed one of their nappies yet." Jonny protested.

"Well I do the feeding, you do the nappies. That's fair isn't it?" Jac shrugged as she slowly sat down in the chair besides the bed but she clearly grimaced in pain.

"Have you taken some paracetamol?" Jonny asked gently.

"So has Darwin collapsed without me?" Jac asked her old mentor in an attempt to change the subject from her and both men knew she must've still been sore from the birth but she wasn't letting on.

"No, no. We're managing." Elliot replied with a smile. "Mo's stepped up to help me while you're gone and she's doing a good job. Though she's already told me she doesn't know how you do all that work full time, let alone when you were heavily pregnant." He smirked. Jac was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Mr T entered with a clipboard.

"I've got your–"

"Give." Jac snapped as she snatched the discharge forms from the nervous Obs and Gynae consultant. She took the pen from underneath the clip and signed the three forms, one for her and one for each of her children before she practically threw the clipboard back at him.

"Right. Well um, I suppose you're free to go. And I'll see you in six weeks' time for your follow up appointment. I've booked you a double slot so that I can give Emma and Anna their first check up too." Mr T explained nervously.

"Right." Jac nodded before there was an awkward silence. "You can go now." She barked and Mr T then bumped into the edge of the bed before he left the room.

"Why are you always so mean to him?" Jonny smirked.

"Because he's so ridiculously spineless that it's hard not to bully him and watch him squirm." Jac replied simply. "Right, come on, let's get out of here." She announced but as she stood up, she grimaced again.

"Take it easy." Jonny warned softly as he placed his hand on her back sympathetically.

"I'll leave you to it." Elliot said before he too left the room and Jonny smiled sadly as Jac let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Right, you've given birth to two babies, two days ago. Okay? It's perfectly normal to experience soreness and pain so stop pretending that it's nothing." Jonny whispered in her ear as he kindly rubbed her back. "Now. Why don't we all go home, and then you can go for a nice warm shower because I know the hospital ones are as powerful as a garden hose. And you can be deciding what you want from the Chinese takeaway tonight because I haven't forgotten we agreed on that." Jonny smiled. "Plus, you can get nice and comfy under the duvet on the sofa or in bed and catch up on sleep." He added before he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can hopefully order something remotely spicy without having to worry about heartburn." Jac quipped as she began putting the congratulations cards in a small pile that she then put inside of one of the gift bags.

"Mm. Though I have heard you have to be careful about spicy foods because what you eat can change the flavour of your breast milk and it can turn them off of it." Jonny stated.

"If they don't like it, then tough." Jac scoffed and Jonny chuckled before he set about packing their last few bits into their bags so that he could drive his new family home.

* * *

Jonny smiled as he leant in the doorway of the bedroom which was dimly lit by a lamp in the far side of the room, and he oversaw the maternal side coming out in his partner. The cot was to be in their bedroom, as recommended to reduce SIDS, for the first few months or so and it was placed on Jac's side of the bed out of convenience for when they needed to be fed. They did have two cots, but while the twins were so tiny at less than 6.5lbs each, they were happy to share a cot whilst the other cot remained in the nursery.

The twins had been put to bed not long ago after having a feed and then their nappy change so they hoped they would sleep for an hour or so and Jac had gotten into bed to get some rest. But as Jonny observed them, he knew she wasn't actually sleeping, she was just lying down on her side, facing the cot that was a couple of meters away from the bed and she was smiling at the sight of her peaceful children.

Both adults had a stomach filled with Chinese food so they'd called it a night and Jonny had just finished locking the front door and closing any windows.  
"Good night." Jonny said quietly as he slid into bed in his old tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt; it was too cold to sleep in his boxers like he did most of the year.

"Night." Jac replied and they had just gotten comfortable when they heard a noise, followed by a few more defined cries coming from the cot. "Brilliant." Jac said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll get her." Jonny announced as he climbed out of bed and padded over to the cot where he found that it was Anna who was making the noise - they had learnt to dress the twins differently in reorder to be able to identify them now that their wristlets had been removed. "Sshh, or you'll wake your sister." Jonny hushed before he sat on the end bed near Jac's feet and held his daughter against his chest. "Come on, you can't be hungry and you've just had your nappy changed." He whispered as he gently bounced her up bed gown which usually did the trick.

"She's probably cold." Jac stated sleepily. "Put her hat on and give her a cuddle. That'll shut her up." Jac stated bluntly and Jonny chuckled at her choice of words before he got up with the infant and disappeared momentarily before he returned with the little girl, dressed in a pale yellow sleep suit with socks, scratch mits, and now a matching hat.

"I'll make you a deal: if you stop crying now, I'll let you get first dibs on the next feed over your sister." Jonny joked and as if by pure coincidence, the crying softened and within a few seconds, she fell silent and her eyes were closed once more; clearly the hat had done the trick. "Night night my wee princess." Jonny whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and then gently lowered her into the cot, onto her back next to her sister, where they would rest until they next required attention "I can't tell you how proud I am of you, nor how happy you've made me Jac." Jonny said gratefully as he climbed back into bed.

"Well you can repay me by being the best dad you can be, and I know you'll do that naturally anyway." Jac murmured.

"You're not going soft on me are you Naylor?" Jonny smirked.

"Night Maconie." Jac rolled her eyes before she closed them and she knew it wasn't going to take long before sleep would overcome her exhausted body. It also wouldn't be long until the one of the twins would wake again but it was all part of becoming parents. And they would have to get used to short but frequent sleeps because they knew Emma and Anna wouldn't be sleeping through the night for a long time.

"Goodnight. I love you." Jonny whispered in reply as he kissed her incredible cheekbone that wasn't on her pillow as they both observed their peaceful children. They just had to enjoy the silence whilst it lasted…


	23. Beginnings

**Saturday 11****th**** January 2014, 8am**

"This is a lot comfier than it looks." Jonny smirked as Jac exited the ensuite after having a shower to find Jonny lying in the middle of their bed with the two infants lying face down on his chest fast asleep. Emma was softly snoring whilst Anna had one arm reached up and resting on Jonny's neck. Jac smiled as she observed them whilst she stood with a towel and a dressing gown around but she had a more pressing issue so after a few moments she spoke up.

"I won't give you the gory details but long story short, could you go out and get me some more maternity pads?" Jac asked in a blunt tone but Jonny could tell by her demeanour that she was embarrassed. "Please." She added reluctantly.

"Have you gone through all three packs already?" He asked out of astonishment – she had only given birth four days ago.

"Jonny." Jac said simply as she looked down at the ground and he realised she obviously didn't want to talk about it and she was only asking him as a last resort – she was too sore and exhausted to go out herself.

"Sorry. Sure, I'll just put these two down and then I'll go. We could do with getting some food in anyway." Jonny replied as he slowly began to sit up and he kept one arm across both of the girls' backs whilst he wrapped his other arm under their bottoms to hold their weight.

"Make sure they're the maternity ones not just normal pads."

"Of course."

"And get a couple of packs."

"Okay." After a lot of slow movements and shuffling, Jonny finally stood up and walked around the bed. "Just make sure you're not pushing yourself too hard; that can make the bleeding heavier and you need to rest." He said softly before he kissed her on the forehead. "Come on my wee girls, you can sleep in your own cot for a little while." He smiled before he disappeared from the room and went into the nursery.

* * *

**Tuesday 14th January 2014, 10am**

Jonny had just walked with the twins in their side-by-side buggy down to the local bakers to get something for his and Jac's lunch, let the twins get some fresh air and to give Jac some time alone to have a peaceful shower or just get some good quality sleep. But, being mid-January it was still very cold outside so even after dressing the twins up in layers with lots of blankets, he still kept on checking that they weren't getting cold. It wasn't surprising that he was relieved when he returned to the penthouse because he was so worried about them getting too cold because he knew they couldn't control their own temperature very well yet. After all, they were only 7 days old.

He opened the front door to find that Jac was standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil so he wheeled the buggy in, closed the front door and then went and sat down on the sofa with the buggy facing him.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please." Jonny requested cheekily.

"You'll have nothing boiling hot near them if you're going to feed them." Jac stated bluntly and Jonny frowned as he looked over at her. He appeared even more confused when Jac showed him two small bottles filled up halfway with milk so she rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd want to feed them for a change; they're due a feed." Jac explained and Jonny then noticed the breast pump near the washing up bowl ready to be cleaned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love to." Jonny nodded eagerly as she brought the bottles over and placed them on the table besides the sofa.

"It'll probably be best to try Anna first, she's usually the less fussy one." Jac stated as she sat down next to him and then held a cushion against her recovering abdomen. She still experienced cramps or soreness occasionally which bugged her when the pain played up - she kept on hoping that it would disappear by the time she returned to work in just under a week's time. Jac had decided against having a hot drink if she was going to be so close to her young children so she was going to leave it for later.

"Right, let's get you comfortable." Jonny smiled as he reached in to one side of the buggy and gently lifted the little girl wearing a colourful horizontally striped sleepsuit whilst her sister continued to sleep. "Were you nice and comfy under there?" Jonny smiled as his little girl opened her true grey eyes but she was clearly not happy with being woken up. "She's just like you, she is. She's got a grumpy face if she's woken up early." Jonny grinned at his partner as he cradled the infant against his chest, with her head slightly higher than her feet.

"Well at least she hasn't got my hair colour." Jac shrugged as she gently smoothed her hand over the thin layer of medium brown hair on her scalp. If they looked closely, there could be a tint of auburn in her hair, but compared to Emma, who's hair was unmistakably auburn, it was just brown.

"No but Emma has." Jonny quipped. "Right, are you gonna be a good girl and have your milk?" Jonny asked softly as he picked up the bottle and slowly moved it towards Anna's lips, but once it had touched them, she pulled away rather than opening her mouth. "Sshh." Jonny cooed as she began to make noises but as he tried with the bottle again, Anna clearly wasn't happy about it as she began to swing her arms about and fidget in her father's arms. "What can I do?" Jonny asked his partner helplessly over the wailing baby.

"It's her first time drinking from a bottle, she probably doesn't know you can get milk from it." Jac shrugged as she gently took one of Anna's hands to calm her down, and then she had an idea. "Maybe if you put a bit of milk on the teat so that she can taste it, she'll realise what to do." Jac guessed so she opened the lid of the second bottle, dipped her little finger in it and then wiped the liquid onto the teat of the bottle that Jonny was holding. "Just try again." Jac ordered as she put the lid back on the other bottle and so Jonny slowly moved the bottle towards his daughter's mouth again.

"Come on sweetheart, it's your favourite drink." Jonny smiled as he ever so slightly placed the teat of the bottle on the bottom of Anna's lip, and thankfully, she then opened her mouth so that Jonny could put the teat into it properly and she latched on to the bottle so both parents let out a sigh of relief. "How're you feeling then?" Jonny asked kindly as he watched Anna guzzle down the milk from the bottle.

"Tired. But it's nothing I can't handle." Jac replied bluntly.

"I meant if you're still sore, or in any pain." Jonny stated. She hadn't had to have stitches because both babies were slightly less than 6lbs and were rather small but she had still experienced a lot of stretching and hence, pain, especially when she had tried going up some stairs in the hospital when she'd gone for a walk before she was discharged.

"I gave birth 7 days ago, what do you expect?" Jac retorted.

"Alright." Jonny nodded sympathetically. "Are you sure you don't want to take more than 2 weeks off?" He suggested.

"Yes I'm sure." Jac sighed and a silence fell upon them with only the gentle suckling sounds to be heard from Anna when Jonny spoke up.

"It must be so incredible to breastfeed them." He exclaimed as he held Anna tightly against his chest. "You're just get so close and cosy with them, and I'm only doing it with a bottle and I still feel like we're bonding. I mean I know it must be hard work for you getting up in the night so often, but it's gotta be rewarding."

"Of course." Jac replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I don't understand people who don't breastfeed their baby, other than the fact that they chose convenience over the health of their offspring. I mean, unless there's a medical reason that either the baby or the mother can't breastfeed, why just use powder?"

"Like you said, I suppose it's convenience. And plus, people - unlike you – aren't as well informed nor dedicated enough to expressing enough milk every day when you return to work." Jonny explained.

* * *

As promised to Guy Self, Jac was sitting with her laptop on the sofa typing up her plans for the new foetal cardiac unit for Darwin. But she had to be comfortable to be able to focus on her work so she was sitting with the duvet over her lap and legs, a cup of hot chocolate to the side of her, and Jonny was looking after the kids so she was distraction-free and had gotten a decent amount of work done. She was just about to move on to another topic that she needed to make decisions about when she jumped as Jonny held Emma under her arms and held her in front of Jac as he stood behind her with Anna in an upright sling against his chest.

"Emma thinks you should take a break." Jonny whispered as he slowly lowered the infant against Jac's chest so she moved the laptop and put it on the table before she cradled the sleepy child in her arms. "How's the unit plan going?" Jonny asked curiously. He knew that the FCU to Jac was like the Hertzig to Elliot and she was determined to set the unit up on Darwin.

"It's a lot of work but I'm getting there." Jac replied. "I got an email from the Royal London Hospital for Integrated Medicine." She admitted.

"Great Ormond Street?" Jonny questioned. "What did they want?"

"They've obviously heard about the unit that we're hoping to set up at Holby General, and they've offered me the position of clinical lead and cardiothoracic consultant if I agree to set up the foetal cardiac unit there, rather than at Holby. The only foetal cardiac unit in the country so far is in Sheffield, and they obviously don't want Holby to be ahead of the game rather than themselves... The unit would be bigger because they're expanding so the capacity would be almost double than a unit on Darwin." She explained and Jonny felt his heart rate increase as he wondered if she was considering the offer. There was a small silence before she finally spoke up. "But I declined it. They haven't got anything a lot better to offer than Holby has because the expenses would be paid wherever I set up the unit. Even if the unit was bigger, I wouldn't be able to treat that many more patients anyway unless we employed another foetal medicine specialist and I doubt they'd be up to my standards. Plus I've been speaking to Elliot about developing a Hertzig together for infants in heart failure. We wouldn't be able to do that from opposite sides of the country."

"You made the right call, you wouldn't benefit from changing jobs." Jonny said reassuringly.

"I know it's just... That's the first time I've ever turned down something to further my career except for that conference a few weeks ago." She admitted. "All because of these two little girls." She added.

"All because of _our_ two little girls." Jonny corrected. "Besides, you couldn't move away because then you'd have to change gynaecologists and you'd miss Mr T too much." He quipped and Jac rolled her eyes before she glanced at her laptop screen, and then back at Jonny.

"For the unit, I'm going to train Mo up as a specialist too, and Mr T can help out from time to time as well. But I'm going to need a specialist theatre nurse. Someone who'll need to learn the tools that we use in theatre but also someone who's good with people."

"What...? Are you offering me the job?" Jonny asked.

"Well, technically, because it wouldn't be a full time job and because of the tight budget on staffing I've got, I'd need someone who already works on Darwin and I wouldn't have to advertise the job externally. You wouldn't have to work longer hours but you'd still get a pay small increase."

"Sounds like my kind of job!" Jonny laughed.

"I mean, Guy will have to agree with it, but I don't see any reason why he'd protest."

"Other than nepotism." Jonny quipped. "But it sounds great, I'd love to." Jonny nodded. "And I have experience with pregnant women so I'm even more suited to the job than you think." He added quirkily as he knew the job would be heavily involved with pregnant women – they would be carrying Jac's potential patients as it was a _foetal_ cardiac unit.

"Right, I'd better get on." She stated. "By the way, you're cooking dinner." She added as she handed over Emma and Jonny laid her on his lap, between his thighs as he supported her head.

"Oh right. And what am I cooking for dinner?" He asked.

"Whatever you go and buy from the shops because we haven't got anything." Jac replied bluntly. "But leave those two here when you go. They're susceptible to illness and I do not want them getting ill."

"Are you sure it's not just because you want to spend some more time with them?" Jonny teased.

"Do you want to be looking after two sick babies?" Jac huffed as she grabbed her laptop.

"No of course not, I'll go and put them down for a nap." He concluded as he carefully got up and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

"That is rather disgusting." Jonny remarked as he held the dried umbilical stump that had fallen off of the navel of Emma just moments ago as he had changed her nappy on the changing table in the nursery.

"Grow up." Jac barked as she sat in the comfortable reclining chair, breastfeeding Anna and she had a thin black scarf around her shoulder and chest and around the infant, to cover almost everything up and to give Anna a sense of security. She always did that whenever she fed them, even if it was just Jonny who was around.

"So are we gonna give them their first baths seeing as they're both ready now?" He asked eagerly as he put the stump, attached to a sterile peg into the bin underneath the changing table.

"Yeah but not together – two slippery babies to deal with is riskier than one slippery baby to deal with." Jac stated.

"I suppose we'd better start with this little madam." Jonny smiled as he kept one hand hovering over Emma's belly to make sure she didn't move from the table whilst he took out several towels out of a draw. "The bath support is in the ensuite isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jac nodded.

"Come on then Emma, let's see how you like your first bath."


	24. Working Parents

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 21****st**** January 2014**

"Bye Victoria." Jonny said sadly as he closed the front door behind him and then he joined Jac by the lift as they waited for it to reach the 21st floor of the apartment building. The parents were returning to work just two weeks after their daughters had been born and they were leaving Emma and Anna in the capable hands of Victoria, their nanny. "Are you looking forward to getting back to work?" Jonny asked to make conversation. He knew Jac wasn't her usual self because she had been quiet all morning and she had woken up an hour early to lean over the twins' cot and held each of the girls' hands for a while.

"You really should know by now that _I _don't look forward to anything." Jac replied bluntly.

"Not even surgery?" He asked and they remained in silence until the lift arrived and they stepped inside of it. "Aren't you looking forward to getting home tonight when we'll see our wee girls again? I know you're going to miss them."

"They're in safe hands." Jac sighed.

"Of course they are, but we're still going to miss them." Jonny stated. "Just make sure that you take it easy and I'll try to keep Adele from annoying you today. Even if her presence on the ward is enough to tick you off." He smirked.

* * *

Jac walked into her office for the first time in a fortnight to find a pale pink envelope in the center, and on her computer monitor was a yellow post-it note reading:

'_We need to catch up on FCU plans. Guy_.'

She huffed as she sat down at her desk, picked up the envelope and took out a 'Welcome Back!' card signed by Elliot. She smiled at the message on the front: 'Sorry you had to come back from maternity leave to an even bigger bunch of babies!' Oddly, she did feel like a part – or rather _two parts _– of her were missing so she took out her phone and looked at pictures of the two girls that she gave birth to. They were definitely non-identical twins because Emma had auburn, fairly straight and fine hair whereas Anna had darker, brown hair and was the slightly larger twin.

"Jac!" She jumped as she looked up to see the professor entering the office with a large pile of folders so she put her phone away in her pocket. "You're looking well." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks… Have you got me any interesting cases for me?" She asked curiously.

"Well, unfortunately Mr Self requested that I keep your load light for the first few days so you're only in theatre for a valve replacement this afternoon. However, I have a patient with constrictive pericarditis scheduled for a pericardiectomy in half an hour and I have a lot of paperwork to complete so _if _you'd like to–"

"I'd be happy to take it." Jac said eagerly. "Honestly, who does Guy think he is? 'Keeping my load light'? I had twins, not a lobotomy." She scoffed. "Did you get my email this morning?" Jac asked. For some reason, she found emailing a much more convenient method of communication and so in the last two weeks that she had had off, they had exchanged dozens of emails. Most of them regarded work but most of them also had some sort of personal addition like an activity or description to do with her daughters. Elliot was a father figure to her and she was one of the few people whom she valued their opinion.

"Yes, I did. Great Ormond Street Hospital really is desperate to get you to set up a FCU there don't they?" He chuckled. "Understandable of course, you truly are one of a kind. But I'm glad the offer of the considerable pay rise hasn't made you doubt your decision to stay in Holby."

"I already have more money than I know what to do with." Jac admitted.

"How's Emma and Anna?" He asked with a smile.

"Emma snores just like her Dad." Jac remarked. "And thankfully, Anna can sleep right through it." She added.

"And what about you? You seem to be recovering well."

"I don't know what everyone complains about; giving birth was easy." She quipped.

"Of course it was." Elliot smiled.

* * *

"I bet it was like you never left." Guy smiled as he watched the auburn consultant return to her office from theatre to find the CEO on her sofa.

"Mm." Jac replied meaninglessly as she pulled her personal blue scrub cap off and then sat at her desk. Why did he just have to invite himself into her office? She had planned on locking the office doors and expressing some milk but she definitely couldn't do that with him here.

"It's not too late to take more time off you know." Guy stated as he noticed dark circles under her eyes.

"I know and I don't need any extra time off." Jac stated adamantly.

"Alright. Well anyway, how are the plans for the FCU coming along?"

"Nearly complete. I've the team of staff finalised – Ms Effanga, Nurse Maconie and Mr Thompson will be involved. I've almost finished sorting out what equipment we need and I've been brushing up on my techniques in the wet lab." Jac replied.

"Okay. Email me once you know what we need to order and I'll sort it out for you."

* * *

"Jonny, have you seen Jac?" Elliot asked as he met the new father at the nurses' station. "It's just I've got a potential hertzig patient and I thought she'd like to be involved." He added.

"Um… I'm not sure where she is to be honest. Just give me a minute and I'll see if I can find her." Jonny replied as he jumped up and had a brief look around in the bays of patients before he went to the consultants' office, the staff room, the linen room and the locker room but there was no sign of her. He had walked straight past the oncall room because the sign outside of it had been changed to '_Occupied.' _and he presumed one of his colleagues was staying there overnight. But it was the last place on Darwin he could check so he reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Er, give me a minute." He heard her frantically shout so he swiftly opened the door and closed it behind him – he knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's alright. It's only me; don't stop." Jonny said reassuringly before he went and sat next to her on the edge of the single bed. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He smiled as he picked up the small baby bottle that was almost filled to the top with creamy milk whilst she expressed into the second bottle.

"I was going to do this in the office but thanks to Elliot's friendly nature, everyone just seems to walk in without knocking and leaves the door open so I came in here." Jac admitted.

"Just lock one of the doors and put a sign on the other one saying 'Meeting in progress' or 'Unavailable' or something." Jonny suggested as he hated the fact that she was hiding away when she was doing something that was so natural.

"It's not just my office though." Jac protested quietly.

"What? Elliot? Jac, he won't mind one bit."

"It's not about him, I can't express enough milk if I'm not relaxed and I'm comfortable here." Jac stated.

"Alright. Oh um, when you're finished Elliot wants to talk to you. He says he's got a potential hertzig patient."

"Thank god." She exclaimed. "Mr Self didn't want me overdoing it so Elliot was only allowed to put me in theatre once today."

"Well Mr Self obviously doesn't know you as well as I do because I know what an incredible woman you are." He grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders. "It seems odd doesn't it? It's only been a few hours that we haven't seen Emma and Anna but I already miss them." Jonny smiled sadly. "I keep considering ringing Victoria but I don't want to seem like I'm checking up on her for her first day."

"And what're you going to say if you ring her?" Jac protested.

"I don't know, just ask if she's getting on alright?" He shrugged.

"Hold that." Jac ordered as she handed him the second bottle filled with an off-white coloured liquid. Jonny just smirked as he took the bottle and then screwed on a lid which was on the bed whilst she faced at a 45 degree angle away from him and sorted her scrub top back out.

"I'll go and put these in the fridge in your office." Jonny smiled as he stood up and ensured she was decent before he exited the room.

* * *

"I can't wait to see my wee girls again." Jonny smiled as he and Jac stood in the lift going up to the 21st floor – to their penthouse. "Do you think they've gotten up to much mischief?" He joked.

"They're two weeks old, how much trouble can they get in?" Jac protested.

"Oh I don't know. They're related to the pair of us, I'm sure they could find a way if they wanted to." Jonny smirked. "Right, let's go and give 'em a cuddle." He smiled as they stepped out of the lift and he took out his keys to unlock the front door. They then stepped into their penthouse where they found Victoria had just come out of their bedroom.

"Oh, perfect timing." Victoria smiled. "I thought if I put them down for their nap between 3:30 and 4pm, then you two would be able to wake them when you get home from work. They're just starting to wake up." She explained.

"Oh, that's a great idea, thank you." Jonny smiled as he hung his coat up. "How were they?" He asked.

"No problems, just that Emma seems to snore quite a bit which isn't uncommon in babies but I do know that you can use a saline nasal spray once a day and it's supposed to clear the nostrils." Victoria explained as she picked up her bag and coat. "I've filled out the daily activity form for each of them with all the timings of their feeds and nappy changes like you asked." She added.

"Brilliant. I suppose we'll see you tomorrow then." Jonny said gratefully as he went to the front door and showed her out whilst Jac went into the bedroom. Jonny said one more goodbye to the nanny before he went into his bedroom where Jac was leaning over the shared white cot with an index finger smoothing over each girl's upper arm. "There're my beautiful little sweethearts." Jonny grinned.

"I hear someone's been making a lot of noise again." Jac smiled as she tickled Emma's foot which caused the baby to 'ooh'.

"Right, they're both due a feed." Jonny stated after he had looked at the chart filled in by the nanny. "Do you want to breastfeed or…?"

"No, you can use bottles if you want, you haven't fed them today." Jac said softly. "There should be two left in the fridge." She added.

"Thank you." Jonny whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek and disappeared from the room.


	25. Jac's Birthday

**Friday 11****th**** April 2014**

Like every weekday morning at 6am, Jac's alarm rang to wake her up so she slid her finger across the screen of her phone to turn it off. But what was out of the ordinary, was that it was six o'clock in the morning and Jonny was actually out of bed. She knew the exact reason why and she dreaded the thought of what he was getting up to, but within a minute of her waking, he entered their bedroom with a steaming mug and a white Pandora shopping bag tied with a pink ribbon bow.

"Here's your coffee." Jonny smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed and glanced at the white cot in front of him to ensure that the twins were still asleep.

"You know I don't celebrate birthdays." Jac sighed.

"No, I know. This is just a Happy Friday present." He grinned. "The bigger box is from me, and the two smaller boxes are from Emma and Anna." He stated as Jac untied the ribbon and opened the bag to reveal three white leather boxes.

"Yes because our 3 month old daughters really understand the concept of presents." Jac said sarcastically.

"Just unwrap it." Jonny ordered and he anxiously awaited her reaction as she first unwrapped the slightly larger, but still relatively smaller, box to find a white leather box encasing a sterling silver charm bracelet with a sterling silver 'J' charm in the middle, a silver teddy bear holding a pink heart and a silver heart shaped charm with a pink handprint on the front of it – each charm was either side of the J charm. Then she unwrapped one of the smaller boxes to reveal a silver heart engraved with 'Mum' and a rounded bead engraved with 'Family Forever'. Then the other box contained a black nautical pavé stripes charm and a black and white flower charm. "You can take back the charms and change them if you want." Jonny stated. "Or if you don't like it then–"

"No, It's a surprisingly nice idea. Thank you." Jac said gratefully yet slowly as she took the charms out and threaded them onto the bracelet. "Right, I've got to go for a shower or we'll be late but I'll put it on when I get out." Jac stated before she walked into the bathroom.

"You hear that girls?" Jonny asked quietly as he stood up and leant over their shared cot. "Daddy finally got something right."

* * *

"I can barely hear myself think." Jonny exclaimed over the banging and drilling noises that were occurring on Darwin as he sat at the nurses' station.

"Well thinking requires a brain in the first place so I doubt that's true." Jac retorted. "Besides, they're building my Foetal Cardiac Unit so shut it." Jac ordered but she frowned when her phone began ringing and it appeared to be the nanny. "Victoria?" She frowned which caught Jonny's attention. "No, I didn't order anything to be delivered." She protested.

"Wait!" Jonny quickly shot out of his seat, pinched Jac's phone and put it to his ear. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about that… Okay, thank you very much." Jonny said quietly.

"Forgot to tell her about what?" Jac demanded.

"I ordered some food." Jonny whispered. "Really?" He questioned as he returned to the phone. "Yeah, that'd be great." He added as he pulled the iPhone away from his ear, pressed a button and they switched the audio call to a video call. "Jac, look." Jonny smiled as they watched both Anna and Emma lying on their backs under their play gyms and Emma was giggling as they both batted at the swinging objects above them.

"Aw." Mo smiled as she came up behind the pair and watched the three month old babies enjoy themselves.

"Right, we'll see you later."

"_Yeah, bye_."

"Bye." Jonny ended the call but as he handed Jac her phone back, he realised that the formidable woman stood with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"What shopping?" She questioned.

"I just ordered some food to make you a nice meal tonight." Jonny stated.

"You? Cooking? Great, I'm getting food poisoning over the weekend." Jac scoffed.

"Don't forget we need to leave swiftly tonight so we can relieve Victoria so she can leave for her holiday." Jonny said loudly whilst he watched Jac as she walked off because she was due in theatre but as she did walk away, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her children's giggling and smiles.

* * *

**Saturday 12th April 2014, 1am**

It was one in the morning the following day, and all across the Naylor-Maconie household was silent after Jonny had cooked them a relatively edible meal for her birthday last night, and the twins had not long ago had a feed of milk from their mother. But all that was about to change…

Jac was the first to stir as the home phone began ringing and she opened her eyes to find complete darkness.

"Who on earth would be calling at this hour?" Jonny croaked as Jac picked up the phone and she hoped that the ringtone wouldn't have woken her babies.

"Hello?" Jac queried sleepily.

"_Jac, sorry for ringing at this ungodly hour but it's an emergency_." Guy stated and with the sound of the CEO's voice, she turned on the bedside lamp and sat up slightly.

"What is it?" Jac asked.

"_There was a fire at an elderly care home and there are a lot of patients with smoke inhalation with affected airways and it was a nursing home specialising in cardiac problems so within about ten minutes, Darwin is going to be chaos with emergencies_." He explained. "_I need you and Nurse Maconie to come in and help."_

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP." Jac muttered before she pressed the end call button and dropped the phone on her bedside table.

"What's going on?" Jonny demanded.

"Get up, we need to go in." Jac stated.

"What?"

"There's an emergency we need to go." Jac stated as she began to get dressed.

"What about the kids?" Jonny protested. "Victoria is on holiday so we can't call her."

"We'll just have to take them with us." Jac stated.

* * *

"… and can we have a twelve lead ECG please." Jac ordered a nurse who ran off from the bay where Jac and Elliot were each treating an elderly patient suffering from smoke inhalation and both had existing heart or lung problems.

"Jac, I know you're busy but the twins need feeding." Jonny stated desperately as he entered the bay after he had been looking after Emma and Anna in the consultants' office.

"I thought I told you to bring the milk in the fridge with us." Jac protested.

"I did, there were only two bottles and we've been here for nearly six hours; they've already had that milk but they need more so _you _to feed them."

"Jac, go on. It's fine, I can manage." Elliot stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." Elliot smiled reassuringly and so Jac took her stethoscope from around her neck before she jogged to her office to feed her hungry babies.

* * *

**Midday**

Finally, around eleven hours after the fire, the ward was settled. It was full to the brim with patients, but there were no life-threatening emergencies that hadn't been dealt with, and yet there were only two consultants on the ward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just want to say a massive thank you for the excellent work that I have seen this morning." Guy announced at the nurses' station. "Quality care has been impeccable despite the stretched resources and everyone had been working to their absolute limits." He stated. "So, next Friday night, I'll be paying for the first round in Albi's." He added. "Carry on." He ordered before he went over to Professor Hope. "Elliot, where's Ms Naylor? I hear she's done some incredible work this morning."

"She has, and she's in the office." Elliot stated but before he had time to explain, the CEO had begun to walk to the office and he opened the door to an astonishing sight. Lying on the sofa was Jac Naylor with a brown haired little girl on her chest and in Jac's office chair was Jonny Maconie slumped with a bright ginger haired baby on his stomach and all four of them were asleep.

"They had about two and a half hours of sleep last night and they've worked 16 hours in the last two days." Elliot stated quietly.

"Poor things. I'm sure you're also in the same boat–"

"I can cope, I don't have two babies to look after plus I had more sleep than them last night." Elliot stated. "I can manage here for the rest of today so I'd like permission to send them home when they're ready." Elliot stated.

"Well, I'll leave that down to you Elliot. If you can cope without them then that's fine." Guy stated. Elliot smiled at the sight as the CEO walked away, but suddenly, a rather slippery metal kidney dish was dropped out on the ward and it made a terribly loud noise.

"Hmm…" Jonny opened his eyes, as did Jac but the lack of sleep had caught up on them and both had heavy eyelids. "Oh, ssshhh sweetheart." Jonny whispered as he gently bounced his knee to rock Emma back to sleep as the infant had also woken.

"What time is it?" Jac croaked as she slowly sat up and cradled Anna against her chest.

"It's midday." Elliot stated.

"Oh, we only got an hour shut eye then." Jonny concluded exhaustedly.

"Yes but, you can both go home now." Elliot said softly. "I can manage without you and you both need to get some rest."

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with you there Elliot." Jonny stated as he got up and laid his daughter down in her carrier. "I am not getting out of bed until my alarm goes off on Monday morning unless it's for food, the toilet or the babies." He stated.

"That pretty much summed up your usual weekend anyway." Jac scoffed.

"Right come on you three, let's get you home." Jonny smiled sleepily.


	26. Maternal Instinct

**Wednesday 14****th**** May 2014, 6:40am**

Jonny exited the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist to find his 4 month old daughters lying in the middle of his double bed babbling away to each other and occasionally poking their sibling. And Jac was stood in a pair of black work trousers and a cream coloured blouse whilst she straightened her long, auburn locks.

"What're they doing all dressed up?" Jonny questioned. Both girls were wearing a white dress, but Anna's had blue flowers on it and Emma's had pink flowers on it. They also wore some small white shoes and a white headband. Emma's auburn hair had grown to almost an inch long whilst Anna's brown hair had just begun to curl at the ends.

"Victoria's got a stomach bug so they're coming to work with us." Jac stated.

"What? There are spaces in the crèche for them?" Jonny asked.

"No, they'll have to spend the day in my office." Jac stated. "But, I'd prefer it if we kept it on the down low, otherwise Adele will never leave them alone." Jac stated.

"Right. But what about if you have to go into theatre?" Jonny protested.

"I've given Elliot a ring and he's going to take over my list today." Jac replied. "I'll just be in the office and while Elliot takes over my ops, I'll take over on updating his paperwork."

"Oh, right. Well then, you two had better not show us off at work." Jonny smirked as he briefly tickled each of them under their chin which caused them to wriggle about.

"The only thing is, I don't know what to take with us though." Jac admitted. "I don't want to take the office over with their toys but the last thing I want is for them to get bored otherwise they won't stop crying."

"Leave it to me, I'll pack the bags for them." Jonny stated.

* * *

A little while later, Jac and Jonny arrived on Darwin with their precious cargo. Jac was carrying Emma in her car seat whilst Jonny carried Anna in hers, as well as a rucksack and a large changing bag.

"Right, operation 'Sneak into the office without being caught' is underway." Jonny whispered jokily as they began to walk down the long corridor but unfortunately, they knew that to get to the consultants' office, they had to pass the nurses' station. They could both see Mo, Adele and Jesse sitting on the chairs there crowded around a computer and they were going to try and sneak around but unfortunately, one of the twins sneezed.

"Bless you." Mo said as she turned around but she smiled when she realised who had just arrived. "Aww! Not that I'm not happy to see them but what're they doing here?" Mo asked, by which point Adele had jumped up and began cooing at Anna in her carrier – she didn't dare coo at Emma because Jac had her.

"The nanny's unwell so it's unofficially 'Bring your children to work' day." Jonny stated.

"If you get any grief from Guy, just mention the 'flower vase' incident and he'll back off." Jesse grinned.

"What's the 'flower vase' incident?" Mo queried.

"When Zosia was about 6, Guy had to take her to work with him because Anya, Zosia's mother, and the child minder were sick and she had an inset day from school. She got a bit hyper, ran around the ward and when Guy wasn't paying enough attention to her, she threw a hissy fit and knocked a glass vase on the floor." Jesse explained. "What I wouldn't give to see how he dealt with it - he dragged her to the staff room after that." He added with a smile.

"Who the hell is that?" Adele asked and Jac was about to snap at Adele for using such language around her children but she frowned when she noticed a patient being wheeled onto the ward who was handcuffed one side to the bed, and on the other arm, he was handcuffed to a guard. There were two porters moving the bed and another police officer was supervising the move.

"What's going on?" Jac demanded.

"Ah, this is Jack Richardson. Referral from AAU." Elliot stated.

"What's he done?" Jesse whispered.

"He's a pedophile. He was a teacher in a primary school and he sexually abused about a dozen kids for two years." Mo whispered. "It was all over the news a few months ago." She added and Jac had overheard the conversation.

"Jonny, we need to go." Jac stated adamantly and he frowned before he followed her to the office where she promptly closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter?" Jonny asked.

"Didn't you hear Mo? He's a convicted pedophile." Jac growled as she placed the two carriers side by side on the floor besides her desk before the door opened and Elliot entered the office.

"Jac. I know it's not convenient what with the girls being here today but I had no option, he was an emergency." Elliot explained – he had seen the consultant's reaction to the new patient and recognised a look of fear in her eyes.

"Well he's stable now so he can be transferred to St James'." Jac stated.

"You know we can't transfer him for no good reason. Besides, he doesn't even know that Emma and Anna are here, trust me, they're safe." Elliot pleaded. "I'm sure these two wouldn't be left alone anyway. They'll be fine."

"Alright… He doesn't have to be transferred. But there is no way in hell that I'm treating him." Jac stated.

"_That,_ I can understand." Elliot nodded. "I'll take his case; there's no other option – he has to be treated one way or another."

* * *

Jac was sitting on the rug in her office, watching her children play together under the same play gym, batting away at the swinging toys above them when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uncle Sacha." Sacha smiled as he entered the office and closed the door behind him. "I knew these two were in today and I thought I'd come and say hello." He smiled as he sat down on the rug besides Jac.

"How did you know they're here?" Jac demanded.

"I saw you and Jonny bringing these two in this morning whilst I was grabbing a coffee." Sacha stated. "Why? Do you think you'll be in trouble if Guy finds out?" He asked curiously.

"No, I just don't want everyone to find out that they're here." Jac stated. "We've got this man on Darwin, and he… well have you heard of Jack Richardson?

"The ex-teacher who was all over the news?"

"Yeah, he's Elliot's patient. And I had to bring these two in today because their nanny is sick but I just…"

"You don't want that sick man to find out that there are two beautiful little girls on the ward." Sacha concluded. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're safe." He smiled. "So, how old are they now? Four months?"

"Yeah. Look at this, I've gotten pictures of them and they're always sleeping in odd positions, every morning I go to their cot and they'll have moved." Jac stated as she took her phone out and began to scroll through the pictures. "Sometimes one's kicking the other in the head, other times one is laying on top of the other or they're holding hands or whatever." Jac smiled as she showed him the pictures.

"Anna and Emma are two very special little girls because I don't think I've ever seen you so happy than before you had them. Even with Jonny." Sacha said softly. "These two have made you happier." Sacha stated.

"Well that's what limited sleep, nappy changes, snoring and no social life does to you." Jac joked.

"Who snores?" Sacha smirked.

"Emma." Jac stated bluntly. "I've tried everything and I've even taken her to see a pediatrician and all they said is it's natural, she might grow out of it or she might not but there's nothing to worry about." Jac explained as she repositioned Anna who had rolled onto her side. "On the bright side, Anna sleeps right through it. In fact, Anna sleeps better when she's near Emma, even if she is snoring." She added. And she jumped as the door opened, but she relaxed once she realised it was only Jonny and Elliot – that scumbag being on the ward really seemed to have put her on edge.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news." Elliot announced. "Jac Richardson needs an aortic valve balloon valvuloplasty." Elliot stated. "So, I need you to assist me in theatre now."

"I can't, I need to stay here with the–"

"Jac, go." Jonny ordered gently. "You don't need to worry because Jack will be in surgery away from the ward and I'll look after our wee girls. I won't leave the office until you get back, I promise." Jonny stated.

"Come on Jac, he's getting worse quickly and if he dies in our care, there will be an investigation and the press will want answers." Elliot stated.

"You swear you won't leave them?" Jac demanded.

"I swear." Jonny confirmed.

"Right, come on then… Get him prepped for theatre." Jac ordered quietly as she took one last glance of her babies before she left the office with Elliot in tow.

* * *

"Well done Jac." Elliot praised as he and Jac walked back onto the ward and approached the nurses' station. "I know that went against your morals to save a man like that but you did an excellent job. I'm proud of you." Elliot said sincerely. "As a reward, you and Jonny can go home early. We can manage without you."

"Really?"

"Yes, go on. I'm sure the girls have spent enough time listening to Jonny reading him the same story book over and over again." Elliot chuckled.

"Thanks." Jac said gratefully before she quickly walked back to her office. She opened the door to find all of the toys that had been on the floor were packed away, and Jonny was laid on the sofa with his little angels lying face-down on his chest, doing as they took their afternoon nap. "Is she not snoring?" Jac smirked.

"No, I think it's because she's sitting up slightly and not lying down flat on her back." Jonny said softly.

"Come on, Elliot said we can go home early."

"Well then, I'm not going to protest at that." Jonny smirked as he slowly sat up but kept the infants against his chest. "How's the patient?"

"He should make a full recovery." Jac sighed as she picked up one of the bags whilst Jonny laid the twins in their carriers.

"Well, well done then." Jonny smiled. "Who said you can't be a full-time mum and a world-class surgeon at the same time?" He smirked as walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Right, let's get you two munchkins home." He said softly as he looked at his children over her shoulder. "And I can cook us a nice dinner, run you a nice hot bath and I'll take these two for a walk in their stroller to the park before it gets dark."

"Okay. But I need to feed them when we get home, they haven't had any milk since my lunch break." Jac stated as Jonny picked up the carriers.

"There're some bottles left in the fridge if you want me to do it." Jonny offered.

"No, _I_ want to feed them." Jac stated.

"Alright, let's go home then." Jonny said as Jac opened the door for him, and they both headed back to the penthouse.


	27. Grand Opening

**To the guest reviewer requesting a Tam story, I am going to be writing 'The Big C' soon - the summary for which you can find on my profile under the poll. I know what you mean about there being no Tam stories updated now though, I miss them too! And to everyone else, thank you so much for getting me to over 100 reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them :)**

* * *

**Monday 7****th**** July 2014**

"Three, two, one." Guy counted down before Jac cut the red ribbon to a newly refurbished area of Darwin with the capacity of 8 patients. "And the Foetal Cardiac Unit, is now open." Guy stated proudly and the small crowd gathered gave a round of applause. "Jac." He prompted.

"Well, I'd just like to thank the board members for giving me the funding to set up this unit, where we will be able to treat defects of unborn children within their mother's womb. This is a pioneering area of medicine, and we have one of two units like this across the country so thank you for this opportunity." Jac gave her speech and Jonny couldn't help but notice the natural smile on her lips – she was truly happy with life at that moment. Their 6 month old twins were doing well, her and Jonny's relationship was stable and her career was progressing further and further – she couldn't not be content.

"Now, there will be some champagne and a little celebration in Albi's tonight. I'd like to have some champagne here now but given most of our jobs, it would have to be non-alcoholic." He joked.

"Sorry I've got to go." Jac announced as she took her beeping pager out of her pocket.

"No worries." Guy nodded as she jogged off leaving him with the members of the board whilst Elliot and Mo got back to work and Jonny chased after her for a bit of fun.

"You really are superwoman, aren't you?" Jonny grinned.

"I'd love to talk but I've got to save some lives." Jac said smugly as she slowed her pace to a quick walk on her way to theatre.

"I've got a proposition for you, can we talk over dinner?" He requested.

"Sure." Jac said meaninglessly before she barged into theatre and Jonny stopped in his tracks. He had her agreement, and he was going to let her back out of it…

* * *

"I still can't believe that you didn't go to your own party." Jonny smirked as he stood, cooking in the kitchen whilst Jac sat Anna and Emma down in their high chairs either side of the small table so that they would be at the table whilst their parents ate. They had started their first few solid foods a fortnight ago so every evening, they would sit at the table with their mother and father, and eat little bits of different foods from their plates.

"It was only a few drinks at Albi's and besides, it was a party for the FCU, not just for me." Jac stated before she sat down at the table with a daughter either side of her.

"Maybe. But the FCU wouldn't exist if it weren't for you." Jonny stated.

"Well, who needs a glass of cheap champagne when you've got these two face-aches to entertain you?" Jac said sarcastically as she grabbed the glass of water from the table and put it out of Emma's reach after she had tried to grab it.

"Right, it's your turn to feed Anna and I'll feed Emma." Jonny stated as he began to serve their meal up.

"I haven't forgotten that you asked if you could ask me something tonight." Jac stated. "And it had better not involve a little square box and you getting down on one knee."

"Oh, dammit! You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Jonny said sarcastically as he carried two plates over and put them on the table. "No. But seriously, I want to ask you something and before you automatically say 'no', I want you to consider it." Jonny stated as he sat down.

"Right…"

"I want to ask you, if me, you and the girls could go to Scotland, and you could meet my family." Jonny began. "I know it isn't something that you'd enjoy, but ever since my granny found out I was going to become a Dad and I was in a relationship, she's wanted to meet you. When you were pregnant, I told her we couldn't go up there because it would be too stressful for you, and for the last few months, we've been trying to get Emma and Anna settled into a routine and I know that the journey up there wouldn't be good for them when they had to be fed so often. But now, I don't think there's any valid excuse." Jonny explained. He knew both Emma and Anna were hungry after they had been recently woken from their nap, and they both were trying to grab bits from their parents' plates, but he wanted them to wait a moment because he was busy. "Please Jac, it'd mean so much to my granny to meet you and the kids. And she might even make some of that rocky road she sent you at Christmas – you loved that." He pleaded and they both sat in silence for a very long minute until Jac finally replied.

"We can go, on the following conditions." Jac stated and Jonny eagerly sat forward. "_You'll_ have to drive, we only meet your family for one meal – not an entire day – and it's not in their home. It'd have to be in a restaurant and we'd stay in a hotel not in their place."

"Done. Let's eat." Jonny declared as he got a small amount of mashed sweet potato on the plastic spoon and held it towards Emma. "They're like ravenous animals." Jonny smirked as she gummed away at the orange mush.

"Well, they must get their appetite from you then." Jac retorted.

"Thank you for agreeing to go to Scotland with me." Jonny said gratefully. "I thought I was going to have to grovel and be on nappy duty until they're potty trained." He smirked.

"Well– Oh you are _such_ a little so and so sometimes." Jac sighed after Anna had thrown a piece of carrot from Jac's plate across the room.

"Maybe she's trying to train you to play fetch." Jonny joked.

"Well if that's so, I'll play fetch with her the next time she wants a bottle of milk in the middle of the night and see how she likes that." Jac threatened playfully as she lifted Anna out of her chair and lifted the six month old infant out of her chair and placed her on her mother's lap so she had more control over her.

"Well that's not fair is it Emma?" Jonny cooed. "I'd better give you the _second_ best seat in the penthouse." He smiled as he lifted Emma up and sat her down on his lap. He kept one arm around her belly to keep her from slipping whilst he used his other hand to eat, and he allowed Emma to have a mouthful every now and then – the majority of Emma and Anna's diet was still breast milk, but they were gradually incorporating solids into their diet such as baby cereal, sweet potato and bananas.

"So when're we going to Scotland then?" Jac questioned.

"The outskirts of Edinburgh to be more precise, and I was thinking maybe next weekend if that's alright with you."

"Good. The sooner the better because the further away it is, the more time I have to think about it." Jac quipped.

* * *

After settling Anna down in her cot for bedtime, Jonny stood up and turned around to see the most beautiful sight. Jac was breastfeeding Emma, with her wavy hair down over one shoulder and the child had a light grasp on a section of her mother's hair as she sleepily filled her stomach up for the night ahead. Both females were also maintaining constant eye contact as it wasn't often that the infants were fully focused, but during feeding they always looked lovingly into their parents' eyes.

"Don't get into bed yet, you can put this one down in a minute." Jac ordered softly.

"Okay." Jonny smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Jac's knee. "You should've heard my granny on the phone, she is so excited about meeting you three and she's inviting my sisters, and all of their relatives."

"Brilliant." Jac sighed.

"Thanks Jac, I know you're not going to enjoy it – well there's a tiny chance that you might – but I appreciate what you're going to do for me." Jonny said gratefully.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Emma and Anna so that when they're older, they'll have _some _extended family as opposed to none. I don't want them growing up like I did."

"Well they already are because they've got a Mum and a Dad who love them just as much as they do each other." Jonny said reassuringly. "Oh, are you finished sweetheart?" Jonny smiled as Emma let go of Jac's hair, and closed her eyes. "She's already dozing off." He smirked as he gently took the sleepy infant out of Jac's arms.

"Just wind her and get into bed." Jac ordered exhaustedly as she laid down and got comfortable under the bed covers.

"You're tired and it's only Monday? Oh, this is going to be a tough week now, I can tell."

"That might have something to do with the fact that today the FCU opened and we're overwhelmed with patients." Jac muttered. "The only other FCU in the country is in Sheffield. Every patient who needs that type of pioneering surgery and who lives in the South of England or Wales – including London – is now being referred to us."

"Well, we'll get used to the workload soon." Jonny stated as, after winding Emma, he laid her down in the cot beside Anna, and he let out a sigh of relief that she appeared to be falling asleep by herself without a fight. "Night night, sleep tight." Jonny whispered as he kissed his fingers and placed them on each of the girls' foreheads before he went and got into bed besides his partner. "Plus, these two are going to start sleeping through the night any day now."

"In your dreams Maconie." Jac mumbled, before they both fell asleep with ease, awaiting the 3am cries of the babies who would be hungry and need changing.


	28. Scotland - Part 1

**A little apology in advance, sorry but this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended!**

* * *

**Friday 18****th**** July 2014, 7pm**

As soon as Jac and Jonny had finished their shifts at the hospital, they went home, packed their bags and then left for a hotel that they would be staying in, in Edinburgh. Jonny, as agreed, was driving whilst the twins were sitting in their car seats in the back wide awake. It seemed the long summer nights had confused the girls' sleep cycle because it was light and they would usually be sleepy and grumpy around seven in the evening.

"They'll fall asleep when they need to." Jonny stated as he noticed that Jac kept on glancing into the back seats.

"How long did you say this journey was going to be?"

"Probably around 7 hours including a couple of toilet breaks."

"Great." Jac sighed.

"When we get about half way there, I'll stop at a service station so that you can feed them." Jonny stated.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"Okay, let's run through names–"

"Not again." Jac moaned.

"Yes _again_. You need to know the names of everyone that's going to be there so that it seems like you actually want to meet them." Jonny smirked.

"I thought you wanted them to know the real me." Jac protested.

"Well, I want them to know the slightly mushy, kind, caring you and I know you need a bit of help with showing that side of you sometimes dear." Jonny said sarcastically. "Now come on, give me names." He ordered.

"'Granny' is your grandmother. Isla, Jessie, Lorna and Skye are your sisters. Jessie has a husband called Michael, and Skye has three kids: Callum, Sophia and Maisie. Oh, and Lorna has a long-term boyfriend called Jock." Jac said unenthusiastically.

"Jack." Jonny corrected.

"I know what I said." Jac said smugly.

"Don't call him Jock accidentally-on-purpose." Jonny said sternly but he noticed that she was stifling a yawn. "Get some sleep while you can. We're going to have to sleep in the car when we get there because we're not supposed to check in to the hotel until tomorrow morning at 10am."

"Well then Jock, goodnight." Jac sighed as she tried to get comfortable by tilting her body to the side before she rested her head on the window and she attempted to get some rest after a long week at work.

* * *

**Saturday 19****th**** July 2014, 2am**

In the early hours of the morning, Jonny finally pulled up in the car park of the hotel that the would be staying in the next night after the meal. He turned the engine off, took his seat belt off and then turned around to check his children who were dozing, and as per usual, Emma was softly snoring.

"Are we there?" Jac murmured as she lifted her head from the window.

"I thought you were asleep." Jonny smiled as he tucked a few bits of her hair behind her ear whilst she took her seat belt off. "Yeah, we're here. The hotel's behind us." He confirmed. "It's only… fourteen hours until you get to meet my family." He smiled after glancing at his watch and they both frowned when there was a small gurgle in the back seats. "Aw, did someone's snoring wake you up?" Jonny cooed as he looked behind Jac's seat to see Anna's sleepy eyes opening and she was reaching her arms out. "Come here sweetheart. If you sleep with me, mummy can put her seat back." Jonny whispered as he unclipped her straps and then lifted Anna to the front of the car and he sat her on his lap.

"I'll take the snoring one and you can put your seat back as well." Jac sighed as she unstrapped Emma and lifted her onto her chest. "Remind me to never agree to come to Scotland again." Jac mumbled as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep in the cramped car.

* * *

**3pm**

In the hotel room, Jonny was sat on the carpet, leaning against the double bed with the twins in his lap as they played with some stacking cups whilst Jac was getting ready in the bathroom. Emma and Anna were only wearing nappies because they couldn't be trusted to wear their clothes for the meal without getting them dirty before they even left for the meal.

"Right, that's all of the cups used." Jonny smiled. "Who wants to knoc– Oi!" Jonny protested as both of the twins batted at the tower of 10 plastic cups and they all fell down. "I wanted to do that." He pouted playfully. "Right, now you two get to start packing away. Yeah right!" He joked. "Okay, shall we play peak-a-boo? Yeah, come on." He smiled as he lifted the pair out of his lap and he laid them both down on the middle of the double bed on their bellies. He then crouched down behind the footboard of the bed. "Where's daddy? Where's daddy? There he is!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and both girls shrieked and giggled. He repeated the game several times until he jumped because he heard bathroom door open.

"Surely there's only so many times that that is amusing before they know what's coming next." Jac remarked and Jonny turned around to see her in a dark blue jumper with thin white horizontal stripes on it, a pair of black trousers and black high heels. She also had her hair curled and hanging over her shoulders.

"Wow, you look…"

"Jonny, Emma and Anna dribble enough without you doing it too." Jac retorted.

"Sorry it's just, you look beautiful. Thank you for making the effort." Jonny said appreciatively before he stood up and admired her even more. She had her usual eye makeup on as well as a nude lipstick but he could tell she was apprehensive about the meal with his family. "Mm, that perfume is gorgeous." He whispered as he tried to kiss her but she dodged him and went over to the bed where Emma was crawling to the edge of the bed.

"You can borrow some if you want." Jac quipped. "Right, let's get these two dressed." Jac announced. "I'm just praying that these two won't show us up. You know what they're like, they're going to cry as loud as they can, throw food across the place–"

"Jac we're going for a _family_ meal." Jonny said to reassure her. "Skye's youngest daughter, Maisie, is only about 4. They won't be the only children in the pub, and Emma and Anna aren't that bad."

"Jonny, last week they ruined one of my white blouses because they both decided to throw mango everywhere." Jac protested.

"And _now_ we know neither of them like mango." Jonny smirked. "Right, keep an eye on them while I have a shave please." He requested before he went into the bathroom, but left the door open as he stood at the sink, put the plug in and began to fill it with warm water.

"Now, because Daddy booked us such a cheap hotel, we can't borrow a cot tonight so you two are going to have to sleep in our bed." Jac said as she began to take out their clothes for the evening.

"It's not Daddy's fault." Jonny argued. "I just didn't know that you could reserve cots in advance so there weren't any left."

"_You _forgot to book so it's _your _fault." Jac stated. "We'll have to have them both in the middle so they can't fall off and you can have Emma on your side." She added.

"That's a bit mean just because she snores isn't it?" Jonny protested as he applied shaving cream on his chin and neck.

"So you don't mind sleeping next to her then." Jac smirked.

"Fine, I'll sleep next to her."

* * *

It was mid-July and a relatively cool afternoon outside when Jac and Jonny arrived in the car park of a nice pub restaurant that Jonny and his family had gone to when he was younger.

"I think I had my first pint in here." Jonny stated and he looked at Jac for some sarcastic comment about alcoholism or a racist quip but she looked as though she was thinking about a million things at once and was too busy to be sarcastic. "Hey, it's okay. There's no reason to be nervous." Jonny said reassuringly as he took one of her hands in his.

"I'm not nervous I just…"

"You _are _nervous; I can tell." Jonny said softly. "It's alright, everything will be fine and Emma and Anna are going to be good girls." He smiled as he looked into the back. Emma was wearing a pink stripy dress with white leggings and a pair of white shoes whilst Anna was wearing a gold dress with black tights, gold shoes and a gold rosette in her hair. "Please, don't worry yourself about it. Everyone's really friendly." Jonny stated. "Well, here we go. I think that's Skye's car." Jonny stated as a silver Vauxhall Zafira arrived in the car park. "Yeah, it is." He smiled as a middle aged woman stepped out of the driver's seat wearing a pair of black leggings, a white vest and a black cardigan with straight brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She then opened one of the backseats and lifted out a little girl wearing an orange and pink polka dot dress with her shoulder length blonde hair tied in two bunches. "That'll be Maisie." Jonny informed Jac as they sat in the car. "She's four years old, and when I was on the phone to Skye the other day, she says that Maisie's very shy around large groups of people which is unusual for people in our family so go easy with her." Jonny explained. "I'm just going to go and say hello, do you want to get these two ready?" He suggested.

"Yeah okay." Jac nodded and she watched as Jonny went over and greeted the family after two other children (Callum, 9 and Sophie, 6) got out of the car. Reluctantly, Jac opened her door, stepped out and opened one of the back doors of the car. "Just remember if one of you two wants to miraculously fall ill within the next half an hour, I'll buy you your own toy shop." Jac quipped as she unbuckled Anna from her car seat. She put the changing bag on her shoulder, lifted Anna out and balanced the girl on her hip before she went around the other side and unbuckled Emma. "No? No sudden headache or stomach ache? Honestly, the one time I want you to get ill…" Jac muttered to herself.

"Jac, I'll get her." Jac jumped as Jonny came up behind her and grabbed Emma and she turned around to see Skye and the three children there.

"Hi, you must be Jac." Skye smiled. "Jonny's been telling me all about you of course. I'm sure Granny never expected to have a surgeon in the family. A consultant at that."

"Really? Because when I first met Jonny, he claimed to be a neurosurgeon." Jac joked nervously.

"Nice to see you two are going to get along." Jonny said sarcastically as he closed the car door and locked the vehicle.

"Sorry, where are my manners? This is Maisie." Skye stated as she put her hand on the head of the little girl who was leaning against the mother's leg. "And this is Callum and Sophie."

"Mum can we go to the play area yet?!" Sophie pleaded.

"In a minute darling. I reserved us a table in advance and the others are meeting us in there so we might as well go and sit down." Skye stated before she grabbed her two daughters' hands and walked them across the car park.

"Thank you for that." Jonny said quietly yet sarcastically to his partner as he carried Emma against his chest.

"Sorry. It was the first thing that popped into my head." Jac grinned as they followed the woman into the entrance.

"Hi there, I reserved a table for fourteen under the name of Maconie."

* * *

Jac sat at the very large, round table with many different types of chairs around it and a lot of the Maconie family chatting to each other. Skye's children had gone to the indoor play area and ball pit whilst Lorna and Jack, Jessie and Michael and Skye were catching up with each other.

"We're just waiting for Isla and my Granny now." Jonny informed Jac as she sat with the twins either side of her in high chairs padded out with a blanket each. Skye was sitting on the other side of Anna and Jonny was sitting on the other side of Emma so seating-wise, she was relatively satisfied. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied simply.

"Granny!" Jonny exclaimed excitedly as he watched the elderly woman enter the room with an arm linked with Jonny's eldest sister, Isla.

"Jonathon." She greeted the man warmly with a hug before her attention turned to the woman with curled auburn hair. "And you must be Jac." She chuckled as she walked over to Jac who felt like she had to stand up, and Jonny couldn't help but grin as his grandmother hugged Jac whilst Jac bit her bottom lip to stop her from mouthing something rude at him. "And these two beautiful babies must be Emma and Anna." She smiled.

"Yeah, this is Emma. And this one's Anna." Jonny stated so she knew which twin was which.

"Oh, you should've invited your family Jac. We could've all been together." Granny smiled.

"Jac's family is my family gran, there isn't anyone else." Jonny stated as he stood behind Jac and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She apologised.

"It doesn't matter." Jac sighed before she forced a smile.

"So, when're you two getting married then?"

"Granny!" Jonny protested.

"What?"

"We're not getting married. We're happy as we are." Jonny stated.

"Speaking of happy, can we have everyone's attention please?" Jessie requested as she and her husband Michael rose to their feet. "I think everyone knows that we've been trying for a baby for a while, and we were going to start receiving IVF but two months ago, we found out…"

"We're having a baby!" Michael announced and the whole table erupted into cheers and rounds of applause.

"Oh congratulations!" Granny smiled as she walked over and gave her granddaughter and grandson-in-law a hug.

"I'm 14 weeks gone." Jessie added.

"You haven't got an announcement to make as well have you?" Jonny joked quietly to Jac.

"In your dreams." She quipped.

"Congratulations Jessie." Jonny smiled as he got up to hug her. "And I hope for your sake it isn't twins." He joked.

* * *

Later on, almost everyone had finished their meal and chatting across the table but given that it was the Maconie family and they were a group of 14, they were the loudest in the building. Jonny had just taken a sip of his lemonade when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see that Jac had returned from the bathroom.

"You alright?" He asked confusedly.

"Can we go soon please?" She asked quietly.

"It's a bit too full on here for you isn't it?" He concluded.

"_You_ can stay longer if you want, just say I've got to go back to the hotel with the kids because we forgot something."

"No, no. I'll come, we can go soon. I promise." Jonny stated. "Look, these two are fed and they're drifting off. Once they're asleep I'll say they need to get some rest because we've got a long journey tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded as she sat down in her seat. But she frowned when Jonny leant over Emma who was sat in between them as she wondered what he was doing.

"Thank you for meeting my family. I really appreciate it." He said gratefully as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oi! What're you doing?" Jonny laughed as Emma reached up and grabbed a curl in Jac's hair. "That is not your blanket you like to cuddle up with." He smirked as the little girl curled up to one side of her high chair, kept the section of Jac's hair in her fist and closed her eyes.

"Well she's decided it's time for bed." Jac smiled as she gently stroked the soft auburn hair on her head but after a few tries, she knew she had no chance of retrieving her hair back until Emma was fully asleep. It was gone 6pm, it had been a tiring day and their usual bed time was 7pm so it was expected that they'd need sleep sooner than normal.

"Right, I need to keep the noise down but I'm afraid we need to get going." Jonny said gently across the table and everyone 'aw'ed as they noticed Emma nodding off.

"Oh Jonathon, come here." Granny ordered and Jonny went around the table to hug his grandmother one more time. "We must do this again soon."

"Yeah, we will." Jonny nodded and he went around and hugged his sisters whilst Jac packed up the couple of toys into the changing bag with limited movement. "Come on sweetheart, it's time we get you to bed." Jonny said softly as he went over to Anna who was rubbing her eyes and as he approached her, Anna reached her arms up so he picked her up and tucked her head under his chin. "Have you got Emma?" Jonny asked.

"Nope. She's got me." Jac replied sarcastically as she turned around with the little girl against her chest and she still had a firm grip on her mother's hair. "Now let's get going before Emma starts snoring."

* * *

"We should have them in our bad at home more often." Jonny smiled as he and Jac laid in their bed in the hotel room with Emma and Anna fast asleep in between them. They only had the duvet up to their waist so the twins wouldn't get lost under the cover.

"I nearly fall out of bed because _you_ take up most of the room in our bed let alone these two in here." Jac remarked. They had gone to bed early because they didn't want to disturb the twins by getting into bed later than them. "Um… you know when your grandmother said about us getting married?"

"Yeah." Jonny replied confusedly.

"I… I will have many conditions but… if you want to… I'd be okay with us getting married in a registry office." Jac said slowly and she looked at Jonny intently to find that he was stunned. "Well? Say something."

"What on Earth has brought this on?" Jonny laughed. "I mean, I want to get married yeah, but I thought you hated the idea of getting married." He frowned.

"_Being _married, I wouldn't mind. It's just the _getting _married i.e. the wedding that I don't like the idea of which is why it would only happen on all of my conditions, one of which is that it has to be in a registry office not in a church." Jac stated bluntly.

"But why now? Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because when Jessie said she was pregnant, watching her and Michael, it just made me realise how lucky I am to have you and these two. And with my career, I've got everything I want. You deserve to be happy too–"

"And I _am_ happy with you, married or not." Jonny stated.

"So you don't want to get married? That's fine by me–"

"No, of course I do." Jonny smirked. "Just not yet because I've got to do everything properly, I've got to get you a ring and _I've_ got to be the one to ask you." Jonny stated.

"Well I wouldn't leave it too long or I might change my mind." Jac quipped.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "But, if we're doing it in a registry office, we've got to at least splash the cash on a honeymoon." He grinned. "And I want you to leave that to me." He said softly.

"Don't go booking some 'cosy' cottage in Devon will you." She complained.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked and he then watched her slowly close her eyes for a few moments before she opened them again. "Get some rest. My family tend to wear people out." He smiled before he watched his soon-to-be fiancé fall asleep. He knew that he would much prefer a proper wedding, but a registry office was better than nothing. And he couldn't believe that the Jac Naylor had agreed to marry him. With honeymoon ideas going around in his head, he fell asleep thinking of Mo who just had to be his best _woman _and one of the two witnesses.


	29. Scotland - Part 2

**Sunday 20****th**** July 2014**

In the morning, Jonny woke to find Jac lying on her side with Anna having her morning milk snuggled up to her side whilst Emma laid, softly snoring, in between them.

"Morning." Jonny smiled sleepily.

"Morning." Jac murmured.

"Right, I reckon we should take a nice walk to a café down the high street, get some breakfast and then we'll head back to Holby." Jonny suggested.

"I'd rather we just get ready and then get going." Jac admitted. "We've got work tomorrow and I'm knackered. We've still got some fruit left from what we bought from the market yesterday. Plus we can make up some baby rice for these two."

"Alright. Are you gonna have a shower?"

"No, I had one last night. I'll wait until we get home. "

"Okay. Well, I'll start getting our stuff ready then." Jonny said as he slowly sat up but unfortunately, he woke his peaceful daughter. "Emma's got her grumpy face on." Jonny smirked.

"Do you need another five minutes?" Jac cooed as the auburn baby screwed her eyes shut.

"Tickle the bottom of her feet, that'll wake her up." Jonny smirked.

"Yeah. That'll also make her cry because she doesn't like it so don't." Jac replied sternly.

* * *

**5pm**

The family of four had arrived in their penthouse only minutes ago and despite it being early evening, it was still quiet. Jac had just come out of her bedroom after she had put the twins down for a nap in their cot but she found that Jonny was laid down on the sofa with his eyes closed. Jac knew he'd driven more than 700 miles over the weekend and he had gotten up to feed the twins in the night so she walked behind the sofa and laid the throw on top of him to keep him warm.

"Thanks." He mumbled and Jac rolled her eyes at him. Why he couldn't manage to walk the extra few feet to their bed, she didn't know. But nevertheless, she left him there and took her handbag to the breakfast bar. She took out her iPad and started to research the local registry offices. She was surprised to find that unlike TV shows and movies, unless you wanted to get married at an unusual time or midweek then she would have to book months in advance because weekends were clearly popular. Once she had begun researching everything, she began to wonder whether she was in over her head about the whole marriage thing… But then she looked across the room and saw Jonny lying on the sofa. _He _was the reason she was doing this. And _he _was the reason that she was happy with life. That was why she had to marry him. The main problem was that they were only allowed _two _witnesses at the ceremony.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Jac… Jac…" Jonny whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She had fallen asleep at the breakfast bar a few hours ago and he had been asleep on the sofa but he had woken up and realised that not only were the twins sleeping alone for the first time in their lives, but also Jac was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position.

"Hm?"

"Come on, you'll get a bad back sleeping here." Jonny said softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Or a bad neck." He added as once she moved, she grimaced and clutched the back of her neck in pain.

"What time is it?" She croaked.

"Midnight." He stated, but he then noticed the pages of hand-written notes, as well as printed pages of registry offices and invitation templates. "Have you been trying to prepare already?" He grinned.

"No, I was just researching. You were right last night, I didn't realise how much there was to plan." She sighed as she got up to stretch her arms and legs out.

"No turning back now. I haven't got it in writing but you said we could and that's a legal contract in my world." He grinned as he took her hand and led her through to their bedroom. "Those two are getting too big for that. Jonny stated as he checked the white cot that they shared to find them both lying perpendicular. Anna was using her sister's tummy as a pillow.

"Mm. I think we should move that cot into the nursery and they should sleep in separate cots." Jac stated. "I'm going to wean them onto formula soon anyway so it won't be as awkward with having to feed them."

"You're gonna wean them?"

"Six months is what the NHS recommends and I've done over that. Plus–"

"It's okay, you don't have justify your decision. It's your choice." Jonny smiled reassuringly. "Right, let's get some rest. We've got to leave for work in eight hours." He stated. Jac then groaned before she and Jonny climbed into bed.

* * *

**Monday 21****st**** July 2014**

The next day was a very quiet day on Darwin whilst the theaters were having a monthly deep clean, and given that they had been travelling all weekend with the twins in the back seats of their car, she and Jonny hadn't had a lot of time to spend with their children. So, she had relieved Victoria, the nanny, of her duties a few hours early and brought Emma and Anna to her office where she had little work to do.

Elliot however, had been doing a ward round when he returned to the office to find an auburn haired, six month old infant asleep sucking her thumb on a pillow on the sofa and the brown haired twin was sitting on her mother's lap, at her desk playing with her favourite patchwork quilt.

"Um…" Elliot couldn't help but smile before he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind–"

"Oh no no, don't apologise. I just didn't expect them that's all." Elliot smiled as he silently closed the door behind him. "Mind you, I can understand why. It's all very quiet out there." He stated.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Jac smiled as Emma stirred and pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"May I?" Elliot questioned.

"Sure." Jac nodded and she watched bemusedly as Elliot 'um'ed and 'ah'ed before he scooped the girl up in his arms like a newborn but she was squirming in discomfort. "You don't need to support her head anymore, she can hold it up herself. Just hold her with one arm under her bum and she'll hold on to you." Jac stated and Elliot gently manoeuvred Emma until she was comfortably balanced against Elliot's stomach with both hands up on his chest. "Watch your beard." Jac advised. "She likes to pull my hair. A lot." Jac stated.

"Well, she's not doing it to me. Maybe she only does it to her mother because she loves you." Elliot said softly.

"Do y'know what? That's exactly what Jonny says." Jac complained.

"Well, great minds…" Elliot teased.

"Maconie? Please." She scoffed. "Ah, that's not for you." Jac scalded as she took the fountain pen out of Anna's grasp.

"Has something happened?" Elliot asked cheekily. "Only you and Jonny have just not stopped smiling all day." He pointed. "Oh, you were going to Scotland to meet Jonny's family this weekend, weren't you? Did it go well?"

"No– I mean, yes. It went fine but that's not why…well you're going to find out soon." Jac paused for a few moments as she thought of how to explain the difficult situation. "Jonny and I… we agreed to get married."

"Oh, what wonderful news!" Elliot bellowed.

"But it was my suggestion and he wants to do it properly so I've got to wait for him to propose. Plus, it's not going to be a big white wedding. It'll be in a registry office, and we're only allowed two witnesses… I haven't exactly spoken to Jonny about it yet, but would you come?"

"Oh Jac, I'd be delighted." Elliot chuckled. "It'd be my pleasure." He added as he went over and kissed her gently on the forehead. But as he went to pull away, he smiled as it appeared Anna had given Emma her blanket and Emma was smiling and babbling with her sister. "Well, at least they're not bickering siblings." Elliot chuckled as he lowered Emma onto Jac's lap so the sisters could interact with each other.

"Yet." Jac said sternly. "They're so odd." She smiled. "Every morning, I look into their cot and they're always in odd positions. Sometimes one of them is sleeping on top of the other or they'll be sucking each other's thumb." She smiled. "Oh, but you can't tell anyone about the wedding thing yet – Jonny wants to announce it like it's some big thing."

"It _is_ a big thing." Elliot protested. "And he wants the world to know that you're going to spend the rest of your lives together." He added and he smiled as the girls erupted into laughter as one had thrown the blanket over the head of the other.

"Honestly, they've got the same mental capacity as their father." Jac sighed but she couldn't help but smile as she lifted the blanket up and placed it on her desk in front of her.

"You and Jonny can go home if you want." Elliot offered. "We're quiet enough to manage without you."

"No thanks." Jac replied immediately.

"I see. You're happy enough here." Elliot concluded. "Right, I'll go and see if Ms Effanga wants to go home early then." He stated as he went to the office door but he stopped for a moment. "I'm proud of you Jac." He smiled, before he left the office, leaving the three females alone.

"How do you two fancy going outside in the peace garden for some air?" Jac asked softly. "No, that's fine. You two just ignore me and poke each other." Jac said sarcastically. "In what way is poking someone funny?" She protested, but of course she received no answer except for babbling to each other. "I give up."


	30. A Guilty Conscience

**Friday 8****th**** August 2014**

It was a Friday evening and after a long day at work, Jac and Jonny were content with watching their 7 month old daughters play with each other as they sat in an inflatable swimming pool, filled with plastic balls in the living room.

"Who needs TV when you've got this?" Jonny joked.

"They'll soon get bored of it, like they have with every other toy they've got." Jac remarked.

"What time is the shopping getting delivered?" He asked curiously.

"Anytime now." Jac replied.

"Don't try and stand up on those darlin', you'll fall over." Jonny said as he quickly jumped up and lifted Anna up and sat her back down in the ball pit. "They're getting heavy aren't they?" He exclaimed as he sat down next to Jac on the sofa again.

"Mm. And they're always in their own little world. Look, they're chatting away to each other and we can't understand what on earth they mean." Jac smirked. The twins babbled away whenever they were awake, and they did so even more when they were together but none of it was comprehendible.

"Well, I can kind of understand why."

"Because you have the mentality of a child?" Jac quipped.

"No. Think about it. They spend every day together and they can't communicate with anyone else yet. They're both the same age, they probably understand what the other one is thinking by the look on her face."

"That is such a load of–" Jac was interrupted by a knock at the door and she immediately looked at her partner.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Jonny sighed sarcastically as he got up from his seat.

"Someone needs to watch Emma and Anna." Jac replied innocently and she kept an eye on her children whilst Jonny accepted the shopping and carried the several bags through to the kitchen.

Jonny didn't know what was in the shopping because Jac had ordered it during one of her breaks – walking around the super market pushing a trolley with two kids wasn't her thing so most of their shopping came from online. But as Jonny began to unpack the food shop, he then came across a bag with a tub of formula powder in it. He knew Jac had been thinking about weaning the twins off, and he didn't blame her – she had been exclusively feeding two babies for 7 months as well as being a full-time consultant and she had set up the FCU.

"When are you going to start them on formula?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Today. I'll make some up, express some milk and mix them together so it shouldn't be as much as a shock to their system and so they can get used to it." Jac stated.

"Okay. Oh, I forgot! I've got something to show you." He exclaimed as he dropped the last few bits of shopping on the side and he grabbed his laptop. He sat next to a confused Jac on the sofa and opened one of his favourites on the internet – the website of the local registry office. "I know we wanted to book a weekend so we wouldn't miss any work because Elliot and Mo will have to take the time off too, but there's an opening. Friday 17th October at 10am – that's just over two months away." He stated eagerly. "I know it's not a huge amount of time but I think we could get everything sorted by then. What do you think?" He asked but as he looked up at her face, he saw she certainly wasn't as eager as he was. "You do want this anymore don't you?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think it'd be this soon." She admitted. "Go on book it." She ordered.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Jac nodded, as otherwise she knew she would just keep on putting it off.

"I'll give them a ring then."

* * *

"We're getting married on 17th October." Jonny announced as he jumped behind Jac who was clearing up in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. "We'll have to get the kids' surnames changed but because I'm planning our honeymoon to be straight after the wedding so we'll have to do it after we get back. Although you'll have to travel on your passport as 'Naylor' because we can't get it changed before we get married."

"Oh good; our honeymoon will require passports." Jac quipped.

"I told you, I wasn't going to rent a cottage in Devon or somewhere like that."

"No but I was worried about you taking me somewhere in Scotland instead and the Scots are so stupid, they don't check passports." She remarked.

"Once we're married, this casual racism needs to stop." Jonny stated.

"Where were you really thinking for the honeymoon?" Jac asked curiously as she turned around to check that her daughters were still safely playing in their ball pit.

"I've told you before, leave it to me." Jonny smirked.

"Well just give me a clue then. What continent are we going to?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Are the twins coming?"

"I'm not telling you." Jonny sung

* * *

**10pm**

The twins had been put to bed in their nursery a couple of hours ago and finally Jac and Jonny were hitting the sack too. Jonny had used the ensuite bathroom first so whilst Jac was brushing her teeth, he was just about to get into bed when he heard an abrupt cry. He frowned because it wasn't a usual sounding noise of distress from his 7 month old children. He quickly ran into the room next door to find the brown haired twin peacefully sleeping away, whilst the auburn twin had her hands gripped on the side of her cot and she had hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Emma, sshh. What's the matter?" Jonny cooed as he walked up to the cot and as he did, the grumpy girl lifted her hands up and reached them towards her father. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck but Jonny could sense something wasn't right – usually if one of them was crying, no matter what the problem was, being in their parents' arms seemed to soothe them at least a bit, but Emma hadn't stopped sobbing. "Sshh, come on whatever it is I'll make it better." Jonny said whilst he kept his eye on Anna to ensure that she didn't wake. "Wow, you need changing." He grimaced as he walked over to the changing table and laid her down. "Alright, alright, I'm changing you. Keep it down or you'll wake your sister and we both know she's the grumpy one." Jonny pleaded as he undone her nappy. "Oh… oh you poor thing. You're not feeling very well are you." Jonny said softly. He then cleaned his daughter up, redressed her and cuddled her as he carried the distressed infant into his own bedroom where Jac was sitting up in bed.

"What's going on? Why has she been crying for the last five minutes?" Jac asked.

"She's got diarrhoea." Jonny said softly as he stood and Emma had her arms wrapped around Jonny's neck once more whilst she softly cried into her father's chest. "And she's probably got a tummy ache as well; that's why she won't settle." He added as he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. He slowly paced up and down the room and gently bounced Emma to see if he could settle her. It wasn't working however, until Emma caught sight of her mother and she let go of her father's neck before she reached out for her mother.

"Come here faceache." Jac sighed as she received her daughter, sat her on her lap and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Was Anna asleep still?" Jac asked.

"Yeah, she was out like a light." Jonny replied. "Shall I make Emma some formula? See if we can get some fluids in her?" He suggested.

"No, I think it might be the formula making her ill."

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it. They've had loose bowels a couple of times but neither of them have ever cried about it or had actual diarrhoea. And the day I switch them to formula, she gets ill."

"Don't say it like it's your fault." Jonny said sternly yet softly. "Loads of women either use formula from birth or breastfeed for a while and then use formula, you've breastfed them for over 7 months. And they're twins at that, not just a single baby whilst having a full time job." Jonny stated. "Switching them to formula shouldn't make you feel bad – you've done an incredible job."

"_You_ tell me that if it was you who had made the decision you wouldn't feel guilty." Jac ordered. "Look at her face Jonny." She snapped and his heart broke as he looked at the little girl who had flushed cheeks, and tears running down them.

"Look, we'll just keep her drinking lots, give her lots of cuddles and keep her away from Anna just in case because it could always just be a bug or I've heard diarrhoea can be linked to teething sometimes so it'll probably go away in a few hours." Jonny stated. "And just in case, we'll try a different formula brand soon but we'll have to give it a few days for their tummies to settle down before we try another formula."

"No, no more formula." Jac said simply which caused Jonny to frown. "I'm going to breast feed them up to 12 months. According to – and I can't believe I'm saying this – 'mumsnet', a lot of mothers say their child self-weaned by their first birthday. They only need feeding milk about five times a day now because they're having 3 solid meals a day so it's not too bad."

"But if that's what you think, why were you going to wean them in the first place?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Because…"

"Well? Because what?"

"I haven't started my– just because alright?" Jac barked.

"Woah, calm down. You haven't started your what?" He asked slowly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Emma's back.

"Take a guess." She huffed.

"Yeah, I got _that_ I just don't understand what it's got to do with breastfeeding." Jonny stated.

"I was on prescription painkillers before I fell pregnant." Jac sighed. "You're not even supposed to take ibuprofen when breastfeeding unless it's a last resort, let alone the stuff I was taking."

"Oh, the endometriosis." Jonny concluded. "So what're you going to do if you start while you're breastfeeding?"

"I'll manage." She replied simply.

"Just remember, when it does happen, I'm here for you." Jonny whispered as he leant in and kissed her on the forehead. "What're we going to do with you, eh?" Jonny asked softly as he tussled the auburn hair of his little girl. "How would you like it if Daddy gets you a strawberry smoothie ice cube to keep your mouth occupied?" He asked.

"Mm, that should shut you up." Jac smirked.

"You're lucky they don't understand what you say yet." Jonny stated as he stood up. "You call them all sorts and insult them on a daily basis but I know you love them really." He grinned before he walked out of the room to get his daughter a cool treat.

* * *

**Saturday 9****th**** August 2014, 1am**

It was the early hours of the morning and the poorly baby still hadn't settled. Her crying had softened slightly, but Emma was still leaning against her mother's chest with a section of Jac's hair in her first and occasionally a tear rolled down her cheek. She was grumpy and tired, but her upset tummy wasn't letting her get any rest.

Jac was also exhausted, and so with her baby on her chest, Jac was laid at a slight angle with her head on Jonny's chest and Jonny had his future wife in his arms. Jonny was half asleep, but he could get much rest because of the frequent nappy changes or Emma' sudden outbursts. On her bedside table was three sippy cups, containing a rehydration salts drink, water and weak, chilled chamomile tea. Emma had only had a sip or two of each drink but alongside breast milk, Jac and Jonny had been trying to ensure Emma had plenty of fluids.

"What was that?" Jac asked out of the blue.

"What was what?" Jonny croaked.

"I heard something in the nursery." Jac stated before she began to get up.

"No, no. You stay there with Emma." Jonny ordered as he carefully slipped out from under Jac and placed his pillows under her for support before he walked out of the bedroom leaving Jac and Emma alone.

"I'm sorry." Jac whispered as she stroked Emma's short auburn hair. She had nausea in the pit of her stomach because _she_ was the one who had switched Emma to formula and _she_ was the one who had caused the infant pain and discomfort. "I'm so sorry." She repeated exhaustedly until she heard movement outside the door and Jonny soon appeared with a sleepy infant in his arms who had her favourite patchwork quilt blanket clutched to her chest.

"Looks like it was the formula; this wee one's got the runs as well." Jonny said softly.

"At least she's not crying like her sister was at first." Jac sighed.

"No, she probably slept through some of the discomfort." Jonny said gently.

"Can you change Emma again please, while you're up?" Jac asked.

"Yeah sure." Jonny nodded. He and Jac carefully exchanged twins before Jonny disappeared once more.

* * *

**9am**

In the morning, Emma was finally able to get some rest and she had been put down in her cot whilst Jonny went to the kitchen and made Jac a fresh cup of coffee. He carried the steaming cup into his bedroom where Anna was being breastfed by her mother.

"Thanks." Jac forced a smile as Jonny placed the mug on her bedside table before he got into bed besides her.

"Do you mind if I try and get an hour's shut eye?" He requested. "Emma's tummy seems to have settled down and she's all cried out."

"Yeah sure. Anna's hungry so I think she's feeling better too." Jac replied.

"Okay. Just wake me up if I oversleep and you need a break." He smiled cheekily as he got comfortable on his side of the bed and he, with no difficulty whatsoever, slipped into a deep sleep after a particularly long night.


	31. Propositions

**Wednesday 13****th**** August 2014**

"Oh um, Jonny. What are you doing here?" Mr T stuttered as he arrived in his office to find the nurse sitting on the chair his patients usually sat on.

"Sorry, I just wanted a word." Jonny admitted.

"Okay, sure. I've got a spare ten minutes." The gynaecologist replied as he sat down behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask: has Jac made an appointment with you this morning?"

"Er, no." He replied confusedly.

"It's just, I think she's too embarrassed – or proud – to have this conversation." Jonny began. "So I've come on her behalf… Are there any painkillers for her endometriosis that you can prescribe her that are safe for her to take while she's breastfeeding? Because she started her period last night and it's her first one in over a year so she's not used to it. The pain seems crippling from what I can see and she's got a high pain threshold so I'd hate to think how much pain she actually _is _in." Jonny explained.

"Oh right, okay. I'm not sure if we should be having this conversation without Jac though." He protested.

"Please Mr T. You know what she's like and she's in absolute agony." Jonny pleaded.

"Well paracetamol and ibuprofen work quite well if taken together–"

"She's been taking both of them since early this morning and it's clearly not working at all." Jonny interrupted.

"Okay. Well let me just get her file up…" Mr T trailed off as he logged on to his computer, opened the database and opened the medical file of Jac Naylor. "Okay, given that she's still breastfeeding, the best course of action would be to prescribe her mefenamic acid and tramadol."

"Tramadol?"

"Yes, I've prescribed it for breastfeeding mothers before. It's not a common medication but with controlled dosages, it's safe for mother and baby. Or bab_ies_, should I say. I'll write a prescription for her with small but frequent doses which should be timed with the feeds so that only a minute amount, if any, of the tramadol gets into her milk. Also, it is recommended to monitor babies for any sedative effects, but generally that doesn't happen and it's relatively effective at reducing pain, even if the endometriosis is advanced."

"So you'll be able to give me the prescriptions now?"

"Yeah sure." Mr T nodded. "I'm just writing them up." He stated as he began typing on the computer. "So how are the twins getting on?"

"Yeah, they're doing great. Although the separation anxiety is starting."

"Yeah?"

"Mm, they're fine with me and Jac and they're generally okay when we leave them with the nanny but anyone else and they cry their eyes out. And we can't even be out of their sight when they're awake. I used to be able to put them under their play gyms on the carpet while I cooked dinner a few meters away from them, but now they won't use play gyms unless me or Jac is sitting on the floor next to them and they can see us. They're brilliant though, I can't imagine a time before they were born." Jonny smiled.

"Right, here's the two prescriptions." He stated as he handed Jonny two sheets of A5, green and white paper. "And if they are effective then just drop me an email and I'll register them as repeat prescriptions."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Jonny arrived on Darwin with two small paper bags from pharmacy and a water bottle and he managed to sneak across the nurses' station without being caught by someone he knew who would question them about the bags. He then snuck into the consultants' office where he found Jac siting at her desk, writing up notes whilst she sat in her scrubs and her light grey NHS hoodie. He knew she was usually pale, but at that moment in time she was ghostly pale because of the amount of pain she was in.

"I know you're probably going to have a go at me for doing this but seeing as you said you were going to make an appointment with Mr T this morning and you haven't, I thought I'd better give you a helping hand." Jonny stated as he placed the two pharmacy bags on her desk.

"What's this?" She asked confusedly as she picked up the bags and took a rectangular box out of each.

"I went to Mr T and had a word about getting painkillers that you can take whilst breastfeeding and along with ibuprofen and paracetamol, he's prescribed you mefenamic acid and tramadol. The mefenamic acid is safe, and the tramadol should be safe but to stay on the safe side we have to monitor the twins to make sure they don't get sleepy or drowsy but I promise they're safe for you _and_ Emma _and_ Anna. The tramadol is fast-action but low dose and you're supposed to take it 4 times a day so if you take it after you've breast fed the twins, then they will have only the tiniest, and the minutest amount in the milk, if any. Okay?" He smiled sadly as he also placed the bottle of water on her desk.

He waited for a while as he watched her read the back of the two boxes before she took the correct dosage of each medicine and then she put both boxes in the top draw of her desk.

"Sorry, what was that? Thank you Jonny, you're my hero?" He joked but in return, he received her infamous glare. "Do you want me to go downstairs to the café and get us some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, thanks." She murmured.

"Okay… Well I'd better get on with some work but I hope you feel better soon." Jonny said softly as he leant forward and kissed her on the forehead before he exited the office to give her some time alone.

* * *

In the evening, Jonny gave Anna and Emma a bath in his ensuite with the door wide open and he was just about to get them out of the bath when he noticed that Jac was picking up the babies' toys on the carpet in their bedroom.

"Jac, leave that. I can do it in a minute." Jonny stated. "Here, you can come and grab one of them; they're squeaky clean." He smiled as he held up a hooded white towel and Jac then walked into the bathroom and took it off of him before he lifted Emma out of the bath and wrapped her in the towel. "Ooh, we need to get you two signs saying 'Slippery when wet'." He smirked as he hoisted Anna out and cuddled her in her towel. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Much." She confirmed.

"And no dizziness or drowsiness?"

"No. These two are wide awake as well so I don't think they're being affected." Jac stated.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for going to see Mr T without your permission then?" Jonny asked cheekily.

"Only if you order us a takeaway for dinner once these two are asleep." Jac replied bluntly.

"I'm sure I can sort something out." Jonny smirked.

* * *

An hour later, Jac was curled up in the armchair with an empty plate, whilst Jonny sat on the sofa and finished the last mouthful of noodles from his plate. He felt the solid object in his pocket for the millionth time before he got up, and took both of their plates to the open plan kitchen. He then walked back over to the arm chair, got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket.

"I don't know why I'm nervous because we've already booked the date and I've already booked the honeymoon but um… Jac Naylor, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Jonny asked with a smile as he opened the black ring box to reveal a three stone eternity ring made from platinum.

"Thank god." Jac sighed out of relief.

"What?" Jonny laughed.

"I was worried you were going to propose in front of the whole ward or something." She stated. She knew he wanted to propose properly after they'd agreed to get married, but she just didn't know when. And the reason it had taken so long was because he had wanted to create the perfect, custom-made ring.

"Well, I know you well enough to know that you'd hate something public like that." Jonny replied smugly. "Read the inside." He ordered and Jac frowned before she noticed something glimmer in the light. She took the ring out of the box and realised that the inside read: _Family is Forever. _"I was going to have it engraved with 'Why is this off?' but I thought I'd better go for something more touchy because I know how much you love touchy feely stuff." Jonny said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Jac half whispered as Jonny slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

"No, thank _you." _Jonny corrected. "Now, my beautiful fiancée," He grinned, "how about I run you a nice hot bath to relax in, hm?"

"A hot bath?" Jac moaned.

"Alright, no baths." Jonny nodded. "How about we go and cuddle up in bed then?" He suggested. "Come on, I won't tell everyone at work that you like to snuggle in bed with your future husband." He smiled as he held out his hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"And I won't tell anyone you secretly enjoy watching cbeebies and say you only watch it when you have Emma and Anna on your lap." Jac quipped as she followed him into the bedroom to go to bed for the night.


	32. The Wedding

**Friday 17****th**** October 2014**

It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life and yet of all places, she was sat in her office, in a cardigan, white shirt and black trousers behind her desk when Elliot Hope entered.

"Jac? What're you doing here?" He asked confusedly and he noticed the garment bag laid out on the sofa, presumably containing her wedding dress.

"The Nanny is looking after Emma and Anna and Jonny is packing the bag for the honeymoon. I had to be out of there by 7:30am this morning because he's so insistent that we can't see each other on the day but I doubt he'll get back to our apartment before 9am after his stag do." Jac explained.

"You don't know where the honeymoon is, do you?"

"No, _and_ I don't know if Emma and Anna are coming with us or not." Jac stated.

"I don't think they'd come with you on your honeymoon, would they?"

"Well that's what I thought but I kind of… I want them to come because they've got separation anxiety and I think they'd hate it if they had to stay with someone else for 15 days."

"How do you know it's 15 days?" Elliot asked but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she'd been mischievous – she couldn't bare not knowing things.

"I checked the rota, I know Jonny's booked us off for that long." Jac replied. "How was Jonny's stag do?" Jac asked curiously. She, of course, had refused to allow Mo and Adele to plan her a hen night so she had had a night in with Emma and Anna – who were 9 months old – just in case it was her last night with them for almost two weeks.

"It was a good party. I didn't stay for all of it because it went on into the early hours but the karaoke was interesting." He smiled.

"How drunk did Jonny get?"

"Not very actually, I think he was just happy about the fact that he was getting married to an incredible woman the next day." Elliot smiled which made Jac look down at the floor. "Are you nervous?" Elliot asked.

"I'm more nervous about the honeymoon than I am the wedding." Jac admitted.

"Right I'll leave you to it because you'd better get ready." Elliot smiled before he left the room so that the bride-to-be could get dressed in peace.

* * *

**10:30am**

She hadn't imagined it, but when she watched her marriage certificate handed over to her husband, it truly was one of the happiest moments in her life. She hadn't wanted to overdress or underdress, so she had settled on wearing a relatively tight white midi dress along with a short, black blazer and beige high heels with her hair loosely curled and hung over her shoulders. Jonny held Jac's hand in his as they walked out of the building with their witnesses, Mo and Elliot, walking behind them.

"Right, honeymoon time." Jonny announced as they arrived at the entrance of the building. "That taxi is taking us straight to the airport." He stated. "So Mrs Maconie, in the taxi." He ordered.

"What? We're not going to say goodbye to Emma and Anna?" Jac demanded.

"I told you to say goodbye to them this morning." Jonny replied innocently.

"Right…" Jac sighed before she began to walk towards the taxi. But Jonny couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was disappointed that she thought their daughters weren't coming.

"Right, Mo, you're going look after these for us." Jonny stated as he handed the important documents to his best friend.

"Hang on." Jac frowned when she noticed Victoria, the nanny, standing behind the taxi before she realised that inside the large taxi was two child seats holding her daughters. "I don't understand." Jac frowned.

"They're coming with us." Jonny stated. "You think I'd put you on the next plane out of this country without seeing our wee girls?" Jonny grinned. "Go on, in you get. We're going." He smiled as he slide open the taxi door to reveal that there were two babies inside whose faces lit up as soon as they saw their parents. Jac then smiled as she climbed in to the taxi and sat in between the pair of them. "Right, we'll see you in about two weeks."

"Congratulations Jonny Mac." Mo smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks." Jonny smiled. "Right, we'd better get going or we'll miss our flight." He announced and they said their goodbyes before Jonny got into the taxi and they made their way to the airport. "I wasn't sure about bringing the girls on our honeymoon or not, but I just thought if we were away from them there'd be problems with getting enough milk in advance for them plus we wouldn't be able to relax without them."

"Where are we actually going?" She asked.

"Well, you're going to find out when we check in at the airport… We've got quite a long journey, but we're going on a 2 week long Caribbean cruise which starts and stops in Florida, and some of the ports of calls are in the Bahamas. And you haven't heard the best part yet… it's a medical conference cruise." Jonny stated. "There are plenty of world renowned specialists regarding cardio and foetal cardiac specialisms. There are about half a dozen different lectures every day but they're only half an hour long so you can dip in and out of what you want to go and see, I'll look after the girls and you can go to lectures and we can spend some family time together in the evenings or when you don't have a lecture." Jonny explained. "I didn't think you'd approve of a fortnight lying around a pool and staying at a hotel." He added. "What do you think?"

"That's a… a brilliant idea, thank you." Jac stuttered in astonishment at what had been arranged.

"And don't worry about luggage and everything, I've sorted that out."

"How long is the flight?" Jac asked.

"Nine hours. And I've booked us into business class."

"Business class? With two babies?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Our hand luggage is filled with things to keep them occupied and I'll get them some bits to eat once we get past duty free."

"I'll have to get changed before we fly; I can't spend that long in these shoes and this dress."

"I've already though ahead of you. We'll get changed at the airport and I've got a bag with some comfy clothes in." Jonny stated before he looked at the platinum wedding band on his finger. "I just can't believe that we're Mr and Mrs Maconie." He smirked.

"It's still Ms Naylor at work though." Jac stated bluntly.

"Of course." Jonny nodded. "Who do you want on your lap for take-off?" Jonny asked.

"I'll take Anna, she doesn't snore." Jac quipped.

"I knew you'd say that. Fine, but we'll swap them over on the way back."

* * *

After he had put the two large suitcases and the two hand luggage bags on the luggage trolley, Jonny unfolded the twin side-by-side stroller and relieved Jac's arms and placed the twins in their stroller.

"I feel a bit out of place here." Jonny admitted as he stood in a navy blue suit whilst he had a patchwork quilted blanket sticking out of his pocket and he was pushing a stroller.

"I thought you said we were going to get changed." Jac stated as she pushed the trolley into the Bristol Airport terminal building.

"We are… Ah, the toilets over there." Jonny announced. "Right, if I wait outside first whilst you get changed, we can swap and do the same so that I can get changed." Jonny stated as he stopped outside the two toilet doors and then he opened one of the hand luggage bags and took out a drawstring bag.

"You'd better not picked up a pair of jeans for me." Jac said sternly.

"What's wrong with jeans?"

"They're not comfortable for long haul flights."

"Calm down, I've just got you a pair of leggings, a top and a cardigan and a pair of your black boots." Jonny smirked before he watched her walk into the toilets. He then crouched down in front of the stroller so that Emma and Anna knew he was there. "You two, are going to be Emma and Anna Maconie when we get back and change your surnames." Jonny grinned. "And we're going to have a really nice holiday, I just want you two to behave when we're on the plane."

* * *

Sitting in business class was like a whole other world for Jonny who had only flown by economy before. There were only _two _seats per row on the plane and each seat was a private booth which could be reclined, with a TV at the front of the booth and the width of the seats and the amount of foot room was incredible. The booths were situated in the front of business class with a walking space on the left or right of them, but no room in between each booth because they were right next to each other. And because Jac and Jonny were next to each other, they had pulled down the divider between them. They had been moved to the front because Jonny had requested in advance two bassinets so they had a bassinet each, attached to the wall in front of them just below their own TVs in their booth.

"They love these harnesses don't they?" Jonny said sarcastically as he sat with Emma on his lap with an extension seatbelt around her that was attached to Jonny's seatbelt because she was too small for her own one. It was time for take off – the plane was already moving along the runway and gaining speed and neither of the 9 month old girls were happy about being restricted to their parent's lap, facing outwards – facing their parent would have fine, but facing away from them wasn't a position they were used to unless they were eating.

"Well at least there's hardly anyone else in business so it doesn't matter too much if they cry." Jac replied as she sat with Anna on her lap.

"Mm." Jac and Jonny were both sat calmly but when the plane took off of the runway and they were ascending, Emma started to fidget and get upset.

"Sshh, sweetheart everything is going to be okay." He whispered reassuringly. "We're just taking off so that we can fly high in the air, and once we're high enough up in the clouds, we can take our seatbelts off, you and Anna can sit in the little cots at the end of Mummy and Daddy's seats and we can play games. And you should be hungry soon so Mummy will feed you some milk, and then a little while later, I've got some strawberries that we can have to eat." Jonny said softly and slowly. He knew talking to his child was reassuring and often kept them settled so he just kept whispering things to her whilst Jac kept an arm around Anna's belly until finally, the seatbelt sign was switched off.

"There you go, hell's over." Jac quipped as she unclipped Anna's seatbelt and Jonny smirked as he watched Anna twist around and she wrapped her arms around Jac's neck and buried her head under Jac's chin. "It wasn't that bad, surely?" Jac protested as she placed her hands on her back and gently rubbed up and down. "What're you smiling at?" Jac asked.

"Oh nothing… Just that we're on our honeymoon!" Jonny grinned.


	33. Honeymoon - Part 1

**Sunday 19****th**** October 2014**

After the long flight to Florida Jac, Jonny, Emma and Anna had spent the night in a hotel before they made their way to the port in the morning and they were shown to their room which was a Honeymoon Suite.

"I'm Christina and I'm here to show you to your room and I'll be serving you when you require room service for the next two weeks." The young woman stated as she opened the double doors to reveal the main room where there was already their two suitcases and hand luggage which had been brought up when they'd checked in. There was a double bed – with a bottle of champagne, a fruit basket and heart-shaped chocolates on – two cots, a large wardrobe, chest of draws, a mini fridge, a sofa and a table. Then off of the main room was the balcony and the ensuite which had a large square bath, walk-in shower, toilet, sink and cabinet. "This folder has all the details in it regarding the lectures, on-board activities, ports of call and excursions. This phone is for room service, you'll also find the menus in the folder and room service will call every day between 10-11am, if you don't want room service just leave a sign on the door. And I think that's it so if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Alright, thank you." Jonny said gratefully before she left them to it. "Right, you play on there for a minute." Jonny said as he lowered Anna, who he had been balancing on his hip, onto the double bed. "Right, what do you say we have a look around the boat with these two in their stroller, and then when they go down for their nap this afternoon, we consummate our marriage?" Jonny suggested with a grin.

* * *

It was only early evening and it was still light outside so they curtains were pulled to create a cool, relaxed ambiance in their suite. As planned, the twins were down for their afternoon nap so Jac and Jonny had made love as a newly married couple. They then laid in each other's arms under the bed sheet as their heart rate slowly returned to resting rate.

"Is it just me, or did that seem better now that we're married?" Jonny whispered.

"It's just you." Jac replied bluntly.

"Have you decided what lectures you want to see tomorrow?" Jonny asked as he trailed his fingers up and down the side of her arm.

"Yeah, there're three in the morning and then I'll be free from midday so we can have breakfast together, then I'll go to the lectures. And when I come back, we can eat lunch together and do something in the afternoon." Jac stated.

"Okay. But for now, how about we have a shower together, get changed and then go out for dinner?" Jonny suggested.

"Mm, not yet." Jac murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wear you out?" Jonny joked as he began to stroke her hair.

"There's this thing called jet lag." Jac quipped sleepily.

"I know there is. Just get some rest, we can have a late dinner if the girls will let us postpone dinner by an hour or two." He smiled sympathetically.

* * *

"Thank you." Jac woke to hear her husband speak and she opened her eyes to realise that she was still naked under the bed sheets. "Oh, just in time sleeping beauty." Jonny announced. "Come on, dinner's ready." He stated as he went to the side of the bed and picked up one of her long checkered night shirts.

"What?" She frowned.

"I ordered room service. I thought that it'd be nice to have a meal in rather than get all dressed up." Jonny stated as he slipped the shirt on over her shoulders as she slid out of bed. He then walked her over to the sofa where, on the coffee table in front of it, was three steaming plates and three desserts. Emma and Anna were sitting on the sofa each with a bib on, leaning against the back of the sofa and a cushion for support. "I ordered us a spaghetti carbonara and a chicken tikka masala, and I ordered a pasta and tomato sauce from the children's menu for Emma and Anna to have . Plus for dessert, there's a fruit salad, some berry yogurt and a vanilla cheesecake." Jonny stated as he knelt down on the carpet.

"What's the time?" Jac asked.

"Nearly 6pm; you weren't asleep for that long." Jonny smiled. "Now, which one of you two monsters wants some pasta?"

* * *

"You really don't need to wear a bathing suit." Jonny pointed out as he continued to monitor the temperature of the water that was pouring into the large, square bath tub. They had agreed that rather than giving Emma and Anna their bath and then have a shower, they were just going to all get in the bath at the same time. They were also going to get Emma and Anna used to a full depth bath so that they could take them to the pool another day as when Jac and Jonny gave them a bath and didn't get in themselves, they only used a few inches of water and so getting in a pool would be a shock for the babies.

"_You're_ wearing your swimming trunks." Jac protested as she stood in a dark blue bandeau, strapless swimming costume.

"Yeah well I'm their Dad, I've got different… bits."

"Bits?" Jac smirked.

"Just go and put swimming nappies on Emma and Anna. I don't want them having an accident while I'm in the water with them." He ordered.

* * *

"This is nice." Jonny smiled as he sat next to his wife in the bath, both leaning against the back of the bath, whilst they each held one of their daughters.

"Mm. Especially when one of them splashes _you_." Jac quipped. "I still think that they should've eaten more today." She admitted.

"Their body clocks are just a bit mixed up at the moment; give them another day or two and they'll be settled again." Jonny replied reassuringly. "Babies are good at knowing when they're hungry. If they're hungry, they'll let us know… Speaking of which, I think someone wants some milk." Jonny smiled as Anna, who was on his lap, opened and mouth repeatedly whilst she reached out for her mother. "See? They're fine." Jonny stated as they swapped Emma and Anna over so that Jac could feed her baby.

"What're you three going to do tomorrow when I'm at the lectures?" Jac asked curiously.

"I think I'll take them to the pool; they like being in the water here." Jonny stated. "I'll have to find a pool shop first though and I'll get two of the inflatable seats for babies so I can keep an eye on both of them and I won't have to hold them all the time." He explained.

"You could save us some deck chairs, play in the pool with them and then when my last lecture finishes, I could get changed and grab some lunch for us and we could eat out by the pool." Jac suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jonny nodded. "Oh, I forgot to tell you: a couple of days ago, I don't know if you saw but everyone at work got an email about booking your appointment for the winter flu shot." Jonny smirked.

"Yep. I saw it. And I promptly deleted it." Jac stated.

"I can understand; you got really ill when you had the jab last year." Jonny said sympathetically. "So I'm not having it either." He added. "Isn't it strange though that they're already 9 months old? They'll be 1 year old before we know it. I just don't know where the time's gone… I remember the first time you breastfed the pair of them. It was really tricky, the babies were crying and you were getting upset because you didn't know what you were doing wrong." Jonny stated as he watched Anna's cheeks whilst she suckled milk from her mother's breast. "Now it takes less than ten minutes for her to get enough milk and she can latch on herself." He smiled. Emma then realised that both parents were looking at Anna and that she wasn't centre of attention. Therefore the first thing that came into her head was to splash the water a couple of times with her hands. "We haven't forgotten about you princess." Jonny stated. "Just don't splash Mummy and Anna while she's feeding." He added as he turned her away from him so that she could lean back against his torso and splash the water in the other direction. "I can't wait until they're old enough to have bubble baths." Jonny smirked. "I can just imagine our bathroom being plastered with shiny bubbles and I can give myself a beard out of foam and make them giggle."

"How old do they have to be before they can have bubble bath?" Jac asked curiously.

"You're meant to wait until 3 years old because it can give babies, especially girls, UTIs." Jonny informed her. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" He cooed at her daughter.

* * *

Jac laid on her side in the double bed as she watched her husband kiss Emma and Anna goodnight in their cots after one had become unsettled because she had dropped her patchwork quilt blanket. She smiled at what a great father he was to her daughters and she just couldn't believe that it was less than a year ago that she was pregnant, unaware that she was expecting twins and she was barely on speaking terms with Jonny. Then just a week or two later, her entire life was turned upside down by the revelation of a multiple pregnancy.

"What's that smile for?" Jonny asked as he climbed into bed behind her and he hung an arm over her hip as well as entwined his legs with hers.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She replied quietly.

"About what?"

"Remember the day we found out that I was pregnant with twins?" She asked.

"Mm, you went to the scan without me and left a picture in my locker." Jonny stated. "Then I drove to your flat after work to get some answers but we didn't talk much because you weren't feeling well; you had a headache."

"And look at us now. Married." Jac smiled to herself in the dimly lit room.

"I am one lucky man. And Emma and Anna are lucky to have someone like you as a Mum–"

"Don't."

"No, I'm serious. Sure, I wanted the whole roses above the door thing and to be married to a housewife. But you're far better than any woman I ever imagined. You're intelligent, beautiful and you love our children unconditionally. You always put them before yourself and I couldn't ask for a better wife."

"Don't forget the money side of things too; if you weren't a neurosurgeon, we couldn't afford to be on this honeymoon now, could we dear?" Jac asked patronisingly.

"You're never going to let that people's skills course thing go are you?" Jonny smirked.

"You lied about your career so that I'd sleep with you." Jac protested.

"And then after you'd had a go, you kept on coming back for more, regardless of my career." Jonny joked. "It's okay though, it's understandable. No sane human could possibly resist my charming Scottish–"

"Will you just shut up and let me sleep?" Jac complained.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jonny said sarcastically before the pair both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	34. Honeymoon - Part 2

**Friday 24****th**** October 2014**

It was the very early hours of the morning, and Jac was stood in their suite with Emma slumped against her chest. The curtains hadn't been pulled and so the moonlight coming through the windows was just enough light for Jac to see where she was going as she gently paced up and down.

"What's the matter with you eh?" Jac whispered. "The moment I put you down in your cot you cry and the moment I pick you back up again you shut up. You don't want milk, you're not hot or cold, your nappy is clean, it's not teething pain because you're perfectly happy now that I'm holding you and I just can't work it out. Are you not feeling well?"

"Maybe she just wants a cuddle from her mum." Jonny croaked and Jac watched his shadow as he sat up from the bed and then he flicked a bedside lamp on.

"No, don't put the light–" Jac's protestations were interrupted by Anna who had just been rudely awoken. "On." Jac sighed.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Jonny chuckled sleepily as he got up, went over to the cot and lifted Anna up and into his arms. "Sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you up." Jonny apologised as he stroked the back of her head of curly, soft, brown hair and then he kissed her forehead. "And regarding what you just said." Jonny began as he looked at his exhausted wife. "Emma probably just wants a cuddle. The separation anxiety can obviously affect them at night time as well." He added. "Come on, they can sleep in the middle of our bed tonight." He smiled as he walked back over to the large double bed with Anna in his arms. Jac then followed and both of them carefully got into bed, laid the twins in between them and Jac and Jonny rested on their sides so that they were facing their children at the centre of the bed.

"I don't understand… How can she 'just need a cuddle'?" Jac sighed as she gently stroked Emma's cheek with the back of her forefinger.

"Think about it from her perspective: she can't talk so she can't communicate with anyone, and everything in the world around her just seems to fly by. The two things that're constant in their lives are you and I." Jonny said softly whilst he watched Anna doze off. "She knows that _you_ feed her, _I_ change her–"

"That's not fair, I change nappies sometimes." Jac protested.

"Rarely." Jonny pointed out. "But getting back to the point, Emma and Anna trust us. Tonight, for example, Emma must've woken up, she couldn't see anything because it's dark and she doesn't know how to get herself back to sleep again; she's too young. But she _does_ know that if she cries, you or I will come. That's why a cuddle can settle her; cuddles make her happy and remind her that you're only a couple of feet away if she needs you." Jonny stated and he frowned when he realised that his words had made Jac think deeply, before she finally spoke up.

"How can you understand them that much?" She asked quietly.

"It's easy. Whenever I don't understand why they do something, I just put myself in their shoes." Jonny stated. "I go through everything that I know about them like how they're developing so I know what sorts of things they can handle, and what sorts of things can be a wee bit too much for them and would overstimulate them." He explained. "Just think, we're only months away from their first words and soon they'll be able to tell us what's wrong rather than making us play guessing games all the time." He smiled. Anna, who had been woken for a few brief moments before she was settled by her father, was already well on the way to being in a deep snooze once more. And Emma was busy playing with Jac's slender fingers on a hand that she had placed lightly on the infant's chest. "Now come on, we've got a busy day tomorrow so we should get some rest. And _yes, _that includes you Emma."

* * *

**Saturday 25****th**** October 2014**

The next morning, Jac and Jonny had woken up to find that the cruise ship had arrived in Andros, an island in the Bahamas, and they were planning to have a family day out. There were cardiology lectures. But Jac wasn't particularly interested in any of the topics that were planned so she had agreed that she and Jonny were going to take Emma and Anna ashore, and they were going to take the twins to spend their first ever day at the beach. They bought fresh snacks from a local market, and then they got a taxi across the small island to a small beach that had been in one of the tourist leaflets, but they were relieved to find that the small cove was in fact empty.

"This is just perfect isn't it?" Jonny smiled as he and Jac sat on towels in their swimwear on the pale golden sand each with a twin in between their legs. "It's such a beautiful part of the world."

"I'm surprised at how empty the island is." Jac stated.

"Well, it's off-season. Most people come here during the winter or summer, not the end of October." Jonny informed her.

* * *

At 9 months old, Emma and Anna still had very delicate skin so they couldn't spend the whole day at the beach. And aside from the scorching weather, it turned out that Emma absolutely hated being in the sea. Jonny had bought the girls a swimming costume each which had a float inside of it, on their front so that they could float on their back in the water. And whilst Anna had happily kicked her feet whist she stared up into the eyes of her father, Emma had cried from the moment they entered the water – they had had no chance of actually lying her down on the surface of it.

So, by the afternoon, they were back in their suite and Emma and Anna had been put down in their cots for their afternoon nap. And whilst they were settled with the curtains pulled to keep the room cool and dim, Jac was laid face down in the middle of the double bed with nothing but a beach towel around her waist whilst Jonny rubbed after-sun lotion into her back and shoulders.

"Mmmmmmm." Jac groaned softly as Jonny massaged her lower back. "You've gotten better at this." She stated.

"Well, I researched a few things before the wedding so I could give my wife a massage that would relax her as opposed to provoking sarcastic comments about my skills." Jonny said softly. "What d'ya say to me and you going for a nice relaxing bath together?" He suggested. "Emma and Anna have had a tiring day; they're not going to wake anytime soon." He added.

"I'd rather just stay here." Jac mumbled and Jonny smiled before he put the after-sun lotion on the bedside cabinet and he laid down on the bed beside her.

"Is someone else tired too?" He teased.

"Must be the tramadol." Jac muttered and Jonny then realised that she wasn't just tired, she was rather drowsy.

"Why're you taking that? You're not due on for weeks."

"Sometimes I get a bit of pain around ovulation." She sighed. "If I take tramadol, I don't feel a thing."

"Okay. Well it's so hot outside anyway. I think we should have a little nap to catch up on sleep after last night." Jonny whispered. "Go to sleep." He ordered gently and he then watched his beautiful wife drift off into a deep slumber. They were over half way through their honeymoon and they would soon be returning to Holby. Yet it was still difficult for Jonny to accept that he was married to Jac, of all people, and he had two beautiful daughters. He was such a lucky man and he was never going to take it for granted.


	35. Honeymoon - Part 3

**Saturday 1****st**** November 2014**

"So, Mrs Maconie." Jonny smiled as they got seated on the plane at Southwest Florida International Airport for their flight back to Holby airport. Both were returning home after their fortnight long honeymoon and would be returning to work on the Monday. They had upgraded to business class after arriving at the airport in plenty of time for their flight and they were in absolute luxury. The width of the plane had only four booths per row, one either side with a window view and two in the middle divided by a thin curtain which Jac and Jonny had pulled back. Their seats could be reclined until almost horizontal and they each had a TV screen in front of them. "Which monster do you want on your lap for the 15 hour flight?" He asked as he sat with both of their daughters – who were almost 10 months old – whilst Jac put their tickets away in her rucksack.

"I'll take Anna; I had Emma on the way over here." Jac stated as she put her hands under her daughter's arms and lifted her over on to her lap.

"I can't believe we've got to go back to work on Monday." Jonny sighed. "I should've booked us an extra day off so we can unpack and settle in."

"I don't think so; I've been emailing Elliot and he's got my theatre booked up for the first week with foetal cardiac unit patients." Jac stated.

"Ah, so you're looking forward to going back to work then." Jonny concluded as he knew that his wife loved work that involved her FCU because it was a new field of medicine and _she _had been the one who had set up the entire unit herself.

"You know their first birthday is coming up?" Jonny began as he sat with a large beaded necklace around his neck midway through the long 15 hour flight. Jac always refused to wear such things but because Emma liked to chew on it to help her deal with teething, Jonny ignored the fact that he looked rather silly and allowed his daughter to play with the beads.

"Yes." Jac nodded whilst she sat with Anna who was just drifting into a snooze as she leant against her mother's chest.

"I was thinking about organising them a party." Jonny stated.

"What?" Jac frowned.

"Well I know they haven't got a lot of friends–"

"They don't know _anyone_ their own age." Jac interrupted.

"No, not _that _sort of party." Jonny stated. " I was going to say that _because _they haven't got any friends, I was thinking of organising them a sort of… okay, I won't call it a party, I just mean doing their favourite things all day." Jonny corrected. "So, I know this is bound to change in three months, but at the moment, they absolutely love baby rice, strawberries and dried apricots for breakfast, so we'll give them their favourite foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And we can spend the whole day with them, play their favourite games etc and they'll be the centre of attention all day. The only thing is, is that their birthday is on a Wednesday so we would have to take the day off of work."

"We can celebrate their birthday on the weekend, they won't know." Jac stated. "But okay, that sounds suitable." She nodded.

"What are we going to get them for their birthday?" He asked.

"I'll leave that to you. I'll give you some money and you can go to the Early Learning Centre and buy them loads of new toys. Though you will be wrapping them not me." She added.

"Speaking of presents," Jonny began "I've got something for you." He stated as he took out one square white leather box from his pocket.

"What's this for?" Jac asked confusedly.

"I know it's going to be _their_ birthday, but I think that it's important not to forget that _you_ are the incredible woman who gave birth to them almost a year ago and you have exclusively breastfed them for almost a year." Jonny said softly. "_And_ you are the woman who agreed to get married to me, even though I know you wouldn't necessarily want to be a married woman." He stated. "Go on, open it." He smiled and Jac opened the small, white, leather box to reveal a silver charm for her Pandora bracelet that resembled a cruise ship with an anchor on the side of it. "It is a cruise ship charm. It's so that you'll always remember our honeymoon." He smiled.

"Thank you." Jac smiled as Jonny unclipped the bracelet that she had on her wrist. He slid the new charm on it before he secured it on her wrist again.

* * *

"I love you too!" Jonny squealed as he used two sick bags with faces drawn on them as puppets whilst Jac sat with Emma and Anna on her lap. The puppet show was making the twins giggle frequently – not that they understood what was happening; it was just Jonny's strange voices that were entertaining – whilst Jac sat with a bemused smile on her lips. But suddenly, the plane jolted and vibrated and Jac had to put her arms around both of the twins to stop them from falling off of her lap. "What on Earth was that?" Jonny frowned as he took the sick bag puppets off of his hands. The movement then repeated but lasted several seconds and the twins proceeded to clamber on to their mother's torso. "It's alright girls, it's okay." Jonny said softly as he placed an arm around both of their backs.

"Turbulence?" Jac questioned as she pulled the sides of her cardigan around Emma and Anna's backs to make them feel more secure because Jac could tell that they were very close to crying. "Sshh." She whispered but the plane was jerked again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently experiencing some turbulence at the moment so I'd like all passengers to put their seatbelts on for the foreseeable future. Thank you." _

Once the announcement finished, Jac looked straight at her husband who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, don't look so worried. Here, pass Emma and I'll have her strapped to me." Jonny said softly as he lifted up the children's extension seatbelt which he had to attach to his own. "Sshh, sorry darling. You'll have to leave your mummy for a little while." Jonny apologised as he lifted Emma onto his own lap and set about securing her seatbelt to his. Jac did the same for Anna and because the seatbelts for the adults were only across the waist, Jac was able to wrap her cardigan around her daughter which seemed to settle her a little. "Let's hope that this isn't for the rest of the journey; we've still got about three or four hours left." Jonny stated concernedly.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, the family sat there in near silence. The frequent rattles and vibrations of the plane seemed to frighten Emma and Anna, especially because their seatbelts meant that they had to face in the same direction as their parents rather than being able to snuggle up against their chests. Each minute that passed seem to last forever and Jonny turned to check on how Anna was when he noticed that Jac was sat with her eyes closed and she was taking slow, deep breaths.

"Don't be worried, I promise you turbulence is nothing to worry about, it'll be over soon." Jonny said reassuringly, though he was a little surprised that the intelligent woman appeared to be as frightened as their innocent, vulnerable babies.

"I'm not worried it's just… the last time I was on a flight and there was turbulence, I was nearly sick." Jac said quietly.

"What? You think it's airsickness?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Yes- no- I… I don't know." She stuttered. "I'm fine on a normal flight – even long flights - it's just bad turbulence makes me feel sick." She stated. Jonny then grabbed one of the sick bags that he had used as a puppet and he put it in the middle of them so it was easy access for her. "Here, unstrap Anna and I'll hold on to her." Jonny ordered gently.

"What? No, she won't be strapped in." Jac protested quietly.

"Jac, she's gonna make you feel much worse and she'll be clinging on to me so tight she doesn't even need a seat belt besides, the stewardesses are strapped in to their own seats so they're not going to know." Jonny stated. He then reached over himself and unclipped Anna's seat belt before he lifted his little girl over the arm rest and onto his lap besides her sister. He unclipped Emma's seatbelt so that they had equal space of his lap and then he got a blanket from his rucksack and wrapped it around their backs. "You're safe sweethearts, I promise you're okay." Jonny said softly as he stroked both of their heads.

Each time the plane was jolted, Jonny reassured his children by whispering to them and he kept his arms around them at all time. But whilst he focused at his distressed children, his wife's nausea worsened. So much so that she actually sat forward and hung her head between her knees. As a nurse, he knew that the last thing she'd want to do would be to speak if she felt as sick as she appeared.

* * *

**3pm**

After a long flight which had seemed far longer than 15 hours, Jonny loaded the suitcases into the car and strapped Emma and Anna into their car seats whilst his wife sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"You're looking better." He smiled as he sat in the driver's seat to find his wife sipping from the coffee that he had bought her upon their return to the airport.

"I feel better." Jac confirmed as Jonny pulled away from the car park and he begun the journey back to their penthouse in Holby. Thankfully, she had refrained from actually vomiting because the turbulence had lasted little more than half an hour. But Jac was sure that if it had lasted longer, she would have been sick.

"I was surprised that you get airsick." Jonny admitted.

"So that turbulence didn't make you feel even a little bit queasy?" Jac protested.

"Jac I think there's a difference between feeling a 'bit queasy' and what you were feeling on that plane." Jonny stated. "But you're feeling much better now, yeah?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." Jac replied confidently.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jonny smiled. "Although I'm not glad to hear that we're back at work tomorrow." He sighed. "Two weeks off, a whole day of travelling and then we're back to work straight away."

"Well you booked the honeymoon; it's your fault." Jac remarked. "Just book tomorrow off if you want to. I can go into work and you can stay at home, Victoria will be looking after the twins and you can get on with doing all the washing and cleaning."

"Oh, thanks." Jonny replied sarcastically. "Actually… I might consider that." He admitted. "We have got 2 weeks' worth of dirty washing and the twins haven't got many clean clothes left, neither have we. You reckon I could get the day off at such short notice?"

"I'll sort something out." Jac nodded.

"Alright, thanks... I still can't believe that we're coming home from our honeymoon." He smiled. "I love you." He added as he took his hand off of the gear stick and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I know you do." Jac replied which caused Jonny to half-heartedly chuckle.

"You truly are one of a kind, Mrs Maconie."


	36. 1st Birthday

**Saturday 10****th**** January 2015**

The twins biological birthday was on 7th January but because they were so young and Jac was busy at work, they had decided to celebrate their birthday on Saturday when neither of them would be at work. Jac had also decided to give Jonny some money and leave him in charge of their birthday celebrations and given his childlike mentality, when he had walked into the toy store with a wallet filled with money, he hadn't known where to start. But finally the day arrived, and Jonny was determined to make his daughters so incredibly happy.

"Good morning Emma and Anna!" Jonny sung as he entered the nursery and pulled the blind up once he had heard that his children were beginning to stir in their white cots. "I know we're three days late, but happy birthday." He smiled as he watched Anna clambered to her feet and pulled herself up using the bars of the cot. "Good girl." Jonny praised. "I can tell which one of you two is going to be the early riser." He smirked as he lifted Anna out of her cot and balanced her on his hip.

"Well, Emma's obviously got her sleeping habits from her father." Jac quipped as she bent over and picked the sleepy infant up out of her cot. "No, you're trying some different milk today." Jac said as she stopped Emma from pulling her vest down before she carried her through to the open plan kitchen and living room.

"I tried the whole milk when I was pouring it into their bottles," Jonny began "and it tastes like cream."

"Well, it's full fat." Jac stated as she lowered Emma into her high chair, strapped her in and then she slowly handed her the sippy cup of milk because she knew if she just placed it on the table in front of her, Emma would pick it up and throw it. "Aren't you supposed to warm it up?" She queried as Jonny did the same with Anna in a high chair besides her sister.

"It depends on the baby." Jonny stated. "Some will have it straight from the fridge and others prefer it warm. If they won't drink it, I'll warm it up for them." He added as he assisted Anna in lifting the bottle of milk to her lips which for her weak arms was a tough task. "Slowly, slowly!" He chuckled as Anna began gulping the white liquid down. "This one doesn't need it warming up." He grinned.

* * *

"Okay, this is how some of their presents link up: they can play with the finger paints – only in their nappies so they don't stain clothes – and then afterward, they can play with their new bath toys." Jonny explained as he unfolded a roll of plain paper which he had bought from an arts and crafts shop. He unrolled a couple of meters of it and then laid out the different coloured finger paints and a pot of water whilst Jac took the clothes off of their children.

"Why do I have a feeling that they're going to end up with more paint on each other than they will on the paper?" Jac asked rhetorically.

"Well they're too young to hold crayons or felt tip pens so I thought this'd be a nice idea." Jonny explained. "Plus we can join in." He added as he rolled his sleeves up.

"Oh no, I am not finger painting." Jac retorted.

"What? You've got to." Jonny protested. "Please? You might even enjoy it." He stated.

* * *

"I might enjoy it yeah?" Jac moaned as she knelt on the carpet with two blue, small handprints on her arms after Anna had used her mother to help her to stand up. Emma and Anna were just wearing their nappies and they were covered in different coloured paints.

"Oh come on, surely it's great seeing how happy these two are." Jonny smiled as Anna and sat back down in front of her sister and they both shrieked and giggled as they wiped their paint covered hands all over the paper beneath them. Jac couldn't help but smile at that aspect – the present was clearly one of the best out of the many presents that they had received because it had kept them occupied for so long despite their short attention spans. "Tell you what, seeing as we've both got paint on us, why don't we go in the bath with them?"

"There's not enough room for all four of us in the bath _and _for them to play with their new toys." Jac stated. "Plus we'll have to run the bath twice – once for them to get the paint off which will probably turn the water brown, and then again for them to play in it. We could go for a shower together when they go down for their afternoon nap though." She added.

"I look forward to it." Jonny smiled.

* * *

"I still don't see the point in doing this _after _they've had a bath." Jac pointed out as Jonny took two cupcakes out of a box he had gotten from their local bakery. They were vanilla and decorated with pink buttercream to look like a rose, without a cake case (so they didn't accidentally eat paper) and he had gotten them a single cake each instead of a big birthday cake so that they had one each. "They're going to get it everywhere." She added as she sat at the breakfast bar besides her children who were in high chairs.

"Yeah well, it's all part of the fun." Jonny shrugged. "There you go sweetheart. One for you, and one for you." He smiled as he placed them in the centre of their lap trays before he sat down on a stool.

"That's what she thought of that." Jac quipped as Anna placed her hand straight in the beautiful icing and picked up a clump of it in her fist. After watching her sister, Emma then followed and they both had a great time as they demolished the treat before they crammed handfuls at a time into their small mouths.

"She thinks she's a hamster." Jonny grinned at Emma who appeared to be storing plenty of the cake in her cheeks.

"Don't you think they're developing a bit slow? I mean, speaking-wise." Jac began quietly. "Because they don't stop babbling away but nothing is comprehendible. They're supposed to say their first word by their first birthday–"

"No, they _might _say their first word _around _their first birthday." Jonny corrected. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." He said reassuringly. "Look at them. Do they look like deprived babies?" He smirked and they both looked to see their children with icing all over their faces and hands.

* * *

After a lot more cleaning up, the twins finally went down for their afternoon nap and Jac and Jonny had the opportunity to spend some time together without the company of their demanding children. So, Jonny had the walk-in shower running first, before he was joined by his beautiful wife. He watched as she dampened her hair and her skin under the stream of water before she turned her attention to the Scotsman. He smoothed his hands over her hips and up to the sides of her ribcage before she finally kissed him on the lips.

"You gave birth just over a year ago." Jonny whispered. "I remember you were in a meeting when you had your first contraction. You were adamant that you weren't in labour but inside, you knew you were really."

"I've never been more exhausted in my life than I was that morning." She exclaimed.

"Mm. You were in labour for about 18 hours and they were born at 3:23am and 3:46am." Jonny stated. "You carried twins for 37 weeks and yet you've still barely got any stretch marks." He said admirably. "Mind you, breastfeeding for 12 months has certainly changed your body." He grinned.

"Don't get used to it; I've stopped breastfeeding completely now so they'll be back to normal soon." Jac warned.

"Well then, what do you say to you and me going to bed after this sensual encounter then?" Jonny smiled. "What? I've got to make the most of them." He smirked. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"You do realise that in a couple of years, Emma and Anna aren't going to be having afternoon naps and we won't be able to get away with things like this. Right?" Jac questioned as she switched the shower off and squeezed the excess water out of her hair – at which point Jonny smiled because he knew what the next half an hour entailed.

"Well, when there's a will, there's a way. And when push comes to shove, there's always the linen cupboard." He grinned.


	37. Cryptophasia

**Saturday 2****nd**** May 2015**

Finally, after months of concern, Jac had booked an appointment with a paediatrician to investigate why Emma and Anna hadn't said their first words yet. She had been worried since their first birthday, and Jonny seemed to put her worries at ease. But when they had reached 16 months old, even Jonny had gotten a little concerned so he'd agreed that there was no harm in going to see a children's doctor about it.

"_Emma and Anna Maconie, go to room 3." _

"Come on girls, that's us." Jonny said softly to his children who had been playing on the play mat with the box of toys in the waiting room. "I want you both on your best behaviour." He stated as he lifted Anna up onto his hip, and then he lifted Emma up too and he followed Jac to the consult room.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Maconie, I presume. I'm Mark and I understand you've had some concerns about your daughters." The friendly man greeted the family of four as they entered the room. Jonny then placed his children on the examination bed and sat them next to each other before he leant against the bed so they couldn't tumble off whilst Jac sat down in a seat.

"Yeah, we're just a bit worried because they're 16 months old but they haven't said their first word yet." Jonny stated. "I mean, it's not as if they're quiet babies – they don't stop babbling away but they don't seem to be trying to communicate with anyone besides themselves at all and they're not making any sense." He explained.

"We're just worried that maybe something's wrong because we try to encourage them to talk all the time; we read to them, we talk to them, we listen to them but it's just like something's stopping them from speaking." Jac added. But before the paediatrician could speak, Emma and Anna started babbling away to each other for almost a minute before they started smiling and laughing.

"I think I know what's going on here." Mark stated. "Have you heard of cryptophasia before?" He asked.

"No." Jac replied confusedly.

"No, what is it?" Jonny asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be concerned about. It's basically when twins create their own language between themselves and only those two can understand it." He stated. "It's thought that cryptophasia occurs in almost 50% of twins, but it generally phases out before the age of one. Obviously, that hasn't happened with Emma and Anna but it isn't anything to worry about when they're this young."

"Wait." Jonny frowned. "So they aren't speaking English, because they're too busy talking to each other?" Jonny grinned.

"Basically, yes." Mark confirmed.

"So what can we do?" Jac asked.

"Well, from what you've said you're already doing everything that you can; reading with them is a good way to encourage them to speak. But may I ask, are you reading to the twins at the same time? Or are you reading to Emma and Anna separately?"

"I normally read to them together." Jonny replied. "Why? Is it better to read to them individually?"

"If they babble to each other whilst you're reading then yes. If they're read to individually then they don't have the option to talk to their sister and they _have _to try and communicate with you. It's not that they don't want to though, they just find it easier to talk to each other than they do to learn a new language."

* * *

**5:30pm**

"Look at this." Jonny smirked as he and Jac sat on the sofa watching how their children interacted with each other whilst they played with some plastic shapes – but given the recent diagnosis, they were watching more intently to see how they were communicating. Jonny however had found a humorous video on the internet. "The Dad put the twins to sleep in their own cots, but he forgot to turn the light out and then he heard giggling. He got his phone out to film what was going on, and he found the girls playing peekaboo with each other when they were meant to be sleeping!" Jonny chuckled as he showed Jac the video on the iPad but once she looked at the bright screen, she grimaced. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked concernedly as he paused the video.

"It's just a headache." Jac replied simply.

"Have you taken some paracetamol?" He asked gently as he put the iPad aside because clearly the bright screen aggravated her pain.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. Why don't you go and have a lie down then? And have an early night." He suggested.

"No, these two have still got to have their bath before they go to be and–"

"Jac, _I _can do that." Jonny stated. "Come on, these two giggling together and splashing about in the bath is not what you need right now. Go and get into bed, I can manage these two." He ordered softly as he placed a hand on her back.

"Don't forget to use the E45 bath oil." Jac prompted.

"I won't, go on." He ordered.

* * *

"You two have been worrying your mum and dad, all because you're busy gossiping to your sister." Jonny chuckled as he settled his children down for the night. "So now that we know what you two are really up to, I'd appreciate it if you tried to speak a word or two to us." He chuckled as he switched the main light off, leaving the dim night light on in the corner. "Honestly, just the word 'mama' or 'dada' and I'd be ecstatic." Jonny said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, I'm going to go and check on your mummy because she's got a headache. So please, stay asleep tonight." He pleaded before he exited the nursery and walked to his bedroom where, despite it being only 7pm, Jac was laid in bed with a cool flannel on her forehead. "How're you feeling?" He asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright." Jac sighed. "How was bath time?" Jac asked with a bemused smile as she noticed the wet splashes on his grey t-shirt.

"The girls loved it." Jonny chuckled. "I, on the other hand– well that's a completely different story." He smirked. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked softly. "And I know you might not be terribly hungry but you've got to eat something because you've already skipped lunch." He said sternly. "We could order in a takeaway now that Emma and Anna are asleep."

"No, I don't want a takeaway." Jac sighed.

"Chicken soup?" He suggested.

"Nope."

"Toast?"

"Um… go on then. Toast." Jac nodded.

"Ooh toast. It must be bad." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "I can always tell because when you're not well because when I bring up food, a takeaway is in need if you're just tired, if you're a _bit_ unwell then it's chicken soup but if you're 10/10 on the pain scale then it's always toast." He smiled. "Or if it's 11/10 then it's nothing so I suppose this isn't too bad."

"You try having a constant feeling of pressure in your skull and tell me you could eat a takeaway. Actually, I take that back because for the pressure, you'd have to have a brain bigger than a peanut." She quipped.

"And I know nothing is terribly wrong as long as you keep on insulting me and being sarcastic." Jonny smirked. "I'll go and make that toast for you." He added softly as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips before he left her alone and headed to the kitchen.


	38. Friction

**Friday 8****th**** January 2016, 6pm**

One day after the twins 2nd Birthday, they had their 24 month check up with a paediatrician in the evening after Jac and Jonny's shifts had ended. After getting Victoria to drop the twins off at the hospital, Jac and Jonny carried the twins to the ward and were called almost straight away to a consult room.

"Well that was lucky." Jonny joked as he carried Emma on his hip. "Normally, we have to wait forever. Are you going to be on your best behaviour?" He asked whilst he tried to find the correct room.

"I bet you anything Anna will shout." Jac stated. As the twins were learning to speak, they didn't yet know about how to change the volume of their voice when talking.

"If she does, she'll be on your lap; not mine." Jonny quipped as he knocked on the door and then entered a consult room where Mark, the doctor that they had seen before was sitting.

"Ah, hello Emma and Anna." He smiled.

"Hello!" Emma bellowed.

"Eh-Oh." Anna replied.

"She hasn't quite got her 'H' sounds mastered yet." Jonny chuckled.

"Okay, so I'll just give you a run through of what's going to happen at this appointment. I'm going to measure their height and weight, and then I'm going to check their heart, breathing, eyes and ears and the size of their heads. Then I'd like to see them walking just to check her coordination. And then I'll just ask some questions regarding their development in general. At this appointment, we only give immunisations if they've missed any and they're up to date except for the flu jab." He explained. "You should have received a letter offering Emma and Anna the flu jab given that it's flu season–"

"We did get it but we refused." Jonny interrupted. "We both work in this hospital so we get offered the jab too but when Jac got it last, she was pregnant and she got very unwell so we don't have it either. We know the risks, we don't want them having the jab."

* * *

"Okay… Well Emma's weight has only increased by half a kilo since she was last weighed." Mark said concernedly as Emma stepped off of the scales and then grabbed a fistful of Jonny's jeans for comfort as she stood in the unusual room.

"Is that all?" Jonny asked as he lifted his daughter up and sat down with her on his lap once more.

"Why?" Emma didn't understand what was going on but 'why' had been her favourite word for days and she said it as often as she could.

"Just be quiet for a minute darling please." Jonny whispered.

"Mm. I mean she is _just _inside the margin of average weight gain but given her previous weight gains, I would've thought she'd be heavier than that." Mark stated. "Has she had a particularly hard time with teething? Maybe she's eaten less than Anna."

"No, if anything Anna's had teething worse." Jac replied confusedly.

"Okay. Well even with twins, they grow at different speeds. Chances are, Emma will have a growth spurt in the next couple of months. Overall, she seems like a happy girl and infants are good at telling us when something is wrong so it's nothing too concerning. I think I'll schedule an appointment for Emma in 2 months, just to check her over simply because this is the first time she hasn't met the expected weight." Mark stated.

* * *

**8pm**

After returning home, Jonny was in the nursery trying to settle the twins for bedtime whilst Jac was sitting in her study. She was going through the latest two notebooks that had everything in – food and drink consumption, exercise, words said etc that was used by Victoria when she looked after them during the week so that Jac knew what was going on. It was also incredible useful for situations like the one Jac was experiencing at that moment because she had discovered that Emma had been having more fluids, more food, more nappy changes and a few extra naps than Anna had in the last week. Before the beginning of the week, their notebooks were almost identical but something had changed in the last week because aside from the dietary changes, Emma had also had sleeping difficulty for the last two nights and it looked like it was the same for that night.

Jac put the notebooks away and walked over to the nursery where Jonny was stood with Emma against his chest. He had an arm under her bum to support her weight whilst she rested her grumpy face on Jonny's shoulder and she kept a thumb in her mouth and her other arm was wrapped around Jonny's neck.

"She's overtired and worked up so she can't sleep." Jonny said softly as gently bounced her up and down. But once Jonny turned around, he realised that Jac was frowning. "What's wrong? You look confused." He stated.

"Something's not right." Jac stated quietly.

"Jac, she'll have a growth spurt soon and her weight will increase. She's still within normal weight." Jonny said reassuringly.

"No, I'm sure of it. Something's wrong." Jac said quietly. "She's been eating and drinking more than Anna. And she's been trying to sleep more than her but she hasn't slept properly for the last few days. She hasn't been sleeping through but they've both been sleeping through for months." Jac explained. "Have your family got any conditions that're hereditary?" She asked.

"No. Jac, it'll just be a phase. Stop worrying about it." Jonny chuckled as he went over and put his spare arm around her shoulders.

"No, _listen to me."_ Jac ordered sternly as she pulled away. "I don't know what it is, but I can just tell that something is wrong." Jac stated.

"Well what do you want to do? Take them to the hospital and say 'we don't know what's wrong but we've just got a hunch that something is wrong so we'd like you to find out what?'" Jonny asked sarcastically.

"Give her to me." Jac ordered. Slowly, Jonny obliged and handed Emma over to her mother but he appeared bewildered when he watched Jac grab a changing bag and she started to pack some of Emma's things into it.

"What're you doing?" He frowned.

"If you won't believe me then I'll take her to the hospital myself." Jac snapped quietly so that she didn't wake Anna.

"What?" Jonny couldn't help but laugh out of confusion because he couldn't understand why she was being so paranoid.

"You stay here with Anna, go to bed or whatever you want but I'm taking Emma to the hospital. I just thought that when your wife is worried about something, you're supposed to support her." Jac argued.

"Jac, it's late. Stop and I'll take you in the morning if you're that worried–" He stopped when she pushed past him at the door. She then proceeded to grab her handbag and her keys from the kitchen before she walked out of the penthouse and closed the door behind her. What on earth had just happened?

* * *

**Saturday 9****th**** January 2016, 7am**

He had barely slept a wink after his wife had stormed off so he sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of strong coffee after giving up with the pointless attempts at sleep. He had tried ringing Jac multiple times but it just kept on ringing out. He had texted her to ask where she was spending the night but he had received no reply.

"What've I done?" Jonny muttered to himself. _Jac was practically pleading for my support and I just laughed at her. _

"Mummy…? Daddy…?" Jonny quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the nursery because he knew Anna had recently tried to climb out of her cot when she had woken up alone.

"Morning sweetheart." Jonny forced a smile as he lifted his daughter up and placed her on her own two feet before he squatted down in front of her.

"Where mummy 'nd Emma?" Anna asked as she glanced at the empty cot opposite her own.

"I'm not sure Anna. But how about we get dressed and then we go and find them?" Jonny suggested.

"Peakaboo?"

"Yeah, I think they could be playing peekaboo." Jonny smiled sadly before he set about getting ready.

* * *

After checking the consultants' office, Jonny carried Anna to the nurses' station where he found Elliot doing the handover to Mo because he had been on the night shift.

"Ah, Jonny." Elliot announced as though he had been expecting the man to arrive.

"Have you seen Jac?" Jonny demanded.

"What's going on with you two?" Mo asked worriedly. "She spent the night in the office on the sofa with Emma; I found her there this morning and then she just shot off pretty early."

"We had a bit of an argument - she thought Emma wasn't well but I realise now that I didn't support her and I need to apologise." Jonny explained quietly – he knew Anna wouldn't understand but he didn't want her thinking something was wrong. "She's not picking up her phone and I don't know what to do." Jonny added helplessly.

"Daddy," Anna began.

"Not now sweetheart."

"But–"

"Anna wait." Jonny barked but he looked at his best friend and received a glare. He then looked back at his 2 year old daughter to see Anna's bottom lip quivering and two tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh no, darling I'm sorry." Jonny apologised but as she began to fidget in his arms, he had to put her down before she hurt herself and Anna then began to run off.

"I want mummy." She shouted.

"I'll go." Mo stated before she jogged off after her.

"Jonny, Jac was rather upset when she got here last night." Elliot said disappointedly.

"What? You've spoken to her?"

"Briefly, yes. I believe she was going to spend the night in the office and then go back home once she'd calmed down but Emma wasn't well in the night."

"What? She's ill? How ill?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Poorly enough to stress Jac out and poorly enough for her to book an appointment on paeds for Emma this morning."

"What time?" Jonny demanded as he glanced at his watch.

"I don't know, but she left Darwin at about quarter past seven." Elliot stated.

"Right thanks Elliot." Jonny barely finished his sentence before he ran towards the staircase because he had to find his wife and poorly child…


	39. A Life Changing Diagnosis

**Saturday 9****th**** January 2016**

Jonny had politely knocked on all the consult rooms on paediatrics but he had done nothing but interrupt other families' appointments. He then arrived at the reception where thankfully there wasn't a queue.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have any appointment for Emma Maconie this morning?" Jonny asked as he caught his breath back.

"And who's asking?" The woman asked.

"I'm Jonny Maconie, her Dad." Jonny stated.

"Right, just hang on a minute." The woman disappeared from reception and Jonny could see her having a word with a doctor down the corridor besides him. The doctor then walked off and the receptionist returned.

"Sorry, but can you tell me what's going on please?" Jonny pleaded.

"Just wait one moment sir." The receptionist ordered and Jonny impatiently fidgeted on the spot until a familiar face approached him.

"Jonny, I'm Mark. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you did Emma and Anna's check-ups when they were babies." Jonny said eagerly.

"If you'd like to come with me please." He ordered and Jonny followed him down a corridor that he had not previous been down because it was part of the ward with admitted patients on, not consult rooms. "I'm your daughter's consultant." He added as he showed Jonny to a bay containing four patients, one of which was his pale daughter who was asleep and besides her sat an auburn haired woman.

"Emma? Wh-what's going on?" Jonny demanded as he noticed the IV line going into his daughter's hand and the empty sick bowl on the bed that his daughter was lying on.

"Emma has diabetic ketoacidosis." Mark informed him. "It's a complication of diabetes caused by a lack of insulin in the body. The body is then unable to use glucose because the glucose isn't broken down, and then the body breaks down fat for energy and that causes a build-up of ketones. So, we're giving her intravenous fluids, vitamins and insulin and keeping a very close eye on her progress." He explained.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand… s-she's got diabetes?" Jonny queried.

"Yes, sorry I didn't begin with that. She's got type one." Mark confirmed. "I understand it might be hard to take in at the moment because Emma's so young but because diabetes is hard to diagnose in infants, diabetic ketoacidosis isn't an uncommon complication in young children and it would have developed over the past couple of days, maybe even weeks." Mark stated. "Emma's slightly dehydrated because she's been passing a lot of urine, and she's feeling sick. But, she's lucky because her mother spotted something wasn't right early, we've caught this condition early and treatment is taking effect. Now I won't sugar coat it, diabetic ketoacidosis is potentially very serious but Emma's being co-operative and keeping an IV is sometime difficult in someone of her age, and she's stable." He explained. "I'll leave you to it."

The doctor walked away leaving the trio in an awkward silence. Emma was laid, in a hospital gown dotted with animals, on her side and she was holding hands with her mother – who was sat in a chair besides her – for reassurance.

"Where's Anna?" Jac murmured.

"Mo's looking after her upstairs." Jonny replied. "I'm going to be honest here, I don't know whether I'm more angered at the fact that she's got a diagnosis and you didn't contact me, or whether I'm more ashamed at the fact that I didn't support you last night." Jonny said softly as he crouched down and tucked a bit of short, straight auburn hair behind his daughter's ear.

"Can we just forget about last night? I don't want us arguing when Emma's just been diagnosed with something that she's going to have for the rest of her life; we've got far more important things to be dealing with." Jac sighed.

"Of course. But just so you know, I am _truly_ sorry." Jonny said sincerely as he leant in and gently kissed his wife on the forehead. "Do you know how long she's going to be on the infusion for?" He asked as he glanced at the bag Emma's IV line was attached to.

"She had a quick action shot of insulin because she was hyperglycaemic and after that they put her on a slow infusion for 8 hours but she's already been on it for about half an hour."

"What? And she'll be able to come home this evening?"

"We'll have to have a chat with her doctor properly about managing her blood sugar, how she's going to be treated and few other things but there's no reason for her not to come home tonight as long as she remains stable for the next few hours." Jac stated.

"I'm surprised that she's asleep now though, it's nearly 9am and she's the early riser."

"She couldn't sleep last night, she was just grumpy and she sulked on the sofa in my office so she's catching up on sleep." Jac stated.

"Why don't you jump on the bed with her and get some rest?" Jonny suggested. "You must be tired too."

"I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Right well I'd better go and rescue Anna from auntie Mo." Jonny smirked. "Are we definitely okay? Me and you?" He asked after he had heard little from her all morning and he just kept thinking about how Elliot had said that she had been terribly upset when she had arrived at the hospital last night.

"We're fine." Jac confirmed as she rose from the chair and Jonny let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you." Jonny whispered.

* * *

Jonny entered the relatives' room on Darwin to find Anna sat at the colourful, plastic table and chairs colouring in a picture that Mo had printed off for her, whilst the registrar sat on the carpet besides her. Anna also had a carton of apple juice besides her which she took a sip from before she returned to colouring with the crayons.

"You might be able to function without breakfast, but not everyone can." Mo scalded lightly. "She was going to ask you if she could have something to eat earlier when you said 'not now' so I made her some porridge with banana from the stuff that we had in the staffroom." She added.

"Oh Anna I'm so sorry darling. I forgot about breakfast." He apologised as he knelt down beside her.

"For you." She announced as she handed him the picture of a big dinosaur with a baby dinosaur besides it which had been scribbled over with crayons.

"Aw, thank you very much. We'll put it on the wall when we get home." Jonny smiled as he lifted her off of the seat and put her on her feet. "Now, Emma's not very well darling. She's going to be okay but we need to stay here for today so the doctors can help her."

"What's wrong with her?" Mo asked concernedly.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Jonny mouthed over to his best friend. "Right, would you like to go via the lift that we went in this morning, or do you want to go down three flights of stairs?" He asked.

"Stairs!"

"Yeah, I thought that might be your answer. Just be a good girl and put those crayons back in the box." He ordered before he stood up and went over to Mo who was stood by the door. "Emma's got diabetic ketoacidosis." Jonny whispered.

"Wh- when did she get diagnosed with diabetes? Why didn't you tell me?" Mo demanded quietly.

"We only found out this morning, we didn't know she was diabetic, the doctor thinks it has developed over the last couple of days or maybe even a week or two. I suppose I'm lucky that Jac's the stubborn cow that she is; she had a feeling something was wrong and that's what we argued about. Turns out she was definitely right. If she hadn't of taken Emma to the doctor this morning, I hate to think what could've happened. Emma could be in a coma if Jac hadn't have done what she did." Jonny whispered.

"God, I can't believe it." Mo exclaimed. "It doesn't run in your family does it?"

"No, not mine. Though I suppose it's possible through Jac's side of the family. She didn't know anyone except her mum and her grandad and she didn't know them particularly well… Hang on, isn't one of the most common causes of renal failure, diabetes?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well think about it, Jac gave her mum a kidney didn't she? What if her mum had diabetes?" Jonny asked rhetorically. "_That's _why Jac's being so quiet! I bet she's blaming herself because it's come from her side of the family." Jonny concluded.

* * *

"Emma!" Anna exclaimed as she entered the children's ward where her sister was sitting on the bed and playing with a toy doll.

"Hello mum." Jac said sarcastic as the little girl ran towards her sister and the bed was too tall for her so Jac lifted Anna up and sat her opposite Emma. "Be careful of your hand." Jac warned as she ensured that the IV line wasn't in the way.

"Can I have a word with you a minute?" Jonny requested as he pulled up both of the side guards on the bed so the girls wouldn't accidently fall off.

"Sure." Jac frowned before she followed him towards the side of the bay so that Emma and Anna couldn't hear them.

"Why did your Mum need a kidney transplant?" Jonny asked.

"_Paula," _she corrected, "was in renal failure." Jac replied bluntly.

"No, I know that but what caused the failure?" He asked. "It was diabetes wasn't it?"

"I… Yeah, I think so." Jac sighed. "I should've known earlier… I should've recognised the signs but I just didn't think that…"

"What? You don't think that this is your fault do you? Jac, don't blame yourself." Jonny pleaded. "Look, this is a manageable condition. Emma's going to be just fine and she's lucky to have you as her mum because you didn't ignore your gut feeling; you knew something was wrong and you took action and I'm proud of you." Jonny said reassuringly. "Now, I think I'd better go out shopping so that we've got some decent food in. I'll take Anna with me because I think she's getting a bit jealous that Emma's getting a lot of attention." Jonny stated.

"Mm. Oh um, you need to get some glucose tablets in case she ever gets low blood sugar. And have some long life cartons of fruit juice just in case."

"Yeah sure. Anything else you need?"

"Um… Can you get some cotton wool pads for when she has her injections and some girly plasters or something similar so she cooperates?"

"Yeah, sure. Right, I'd better get going. Tomorrow though, me and you can sit down and we'll make some regular meal plans so that we can regulate things for the girls, and monitor what Emma's eating. And I'll ring Victoria and ask if she can come over for a chat because we'll need to run things by her."

"No. I mean yeah but… I want Emma to come with us to work for a while whilst we get her routine sorted." Jac stated. "We need to stabilize Emma's blood sugar and find out when she needs insulin, what she can eat and aside from that, Emma needs to get used to injections and everything else." Jac explained. "I'll bring Emma and Anna to work with us for the first week, at least. Maybe we could give Victoria the week off, then agree that she comes around next Saturday or Sunday when we haven't got work and we can show her what she needs to do."

"You think we can manage with both of them running around Darwin for a whole week and get through the same number of patients that we're supposed to treat?" He questioned.

"We'll manage." Jac nodded.

"Alright. Come on Anna, you and I are going to go and do a big shop." Jonny announced as he pulled down one of the side bars on the bed.

"I come." Emma declared.

"No, sorry sweetheart. We've told you, you need to stay in bed for a little whilst longer." Jonny stated sympathetically.

"But I bored!" She protested.

"I know it's not very nice but you're poorly and you need to get better." Jonny stated. "Tell you what, Anna and I will pick up a new DVD and then when we get home, we can get comfy on the sofa with lots of pillows and your blankets. Then tomorrow, I promise we'll go to the park and I'll push you both on the swings." Jonny stated – he knew he and Jac would need to work out how to manage Emma's blood sugar after exercise and a run around and they'd have to learn sooner rather than later.

"Okay." She huffed and Jac sat her back down on the bed before she hurt herself.

* * *

In the evening, the twins were asleep after a tiring day and Jac and Jonny both leant in the doorway of the nursery as they watched their sleeping children.

"Anna wasn't happy because Emma was getting a lot more attention and Emma didn't know the half of what was happening." Jac sighed. "What about when she starts school?" Jac murmured. "She'll be four or five, she won't be old enough to manage it herself and I can't go to her school however many times I need to give her insulin during the day."

"Jac, she's not the only kid in the world with diabetes. We will manage; school nurses will be trained to help." Jonny whispered. "Come on, you need a good night's sleep." He stated as he took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. They both got ready for bed, and then settled down for the night. But both parents took a while to actually get to sleep and even then, it was an uneasy sleep. There were all sorts of things that could go wrong. There was the increased risk of heart disease, stroke and angina, potential nerve damage, problems with her eye sight, increased risk of stillbirth and miscarriage… Then again, the one thing that helped them sleep was the fact that Emma had a loving family to support her, and she had medically trained parents which could only be a good thing when it came to managing her health.


	40. Business As Usual

**Wednesday 13****th**** January 2016**

A couple of days later, Jac was sat in her office with Anna walking around the room with a push along puppy whilst she had Emma sat on her thigh as she took her blood sugar. She had just put the test strip into the blood glucose meter when there was a knock at the door and Guy entered. He closed the door behind him and looked away so that Jac could finish what she was doing.

"Sshh, it's alright. I've done it now." Jac whispered softly before she read the machine. She ashamedly avoided eye contact with her boss whilst she used an insulin pen and injected the medication into her daughter's belly. "Good girl." Jac said softly as she rubbed the injection site before she pulled the top back down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Who he?" Anna asked loudly.

"Er, Jac I think we need a catch up… Now, preferably." Guy requested sternly.

"Um, sure just hang on a minute." Jac said as she got up and balanced Emma on her hip. She walked past her boss and poked her head out of the door and caught a glance of her husband. "Jonny?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you just keep an eye on them for a minute?" She asked and Jonny took Emma off of his wife but he frowned when he noticed the CEO standing in her office.

"Sure." He nodded.

"She's just had her insulin." Jac whispered, but as he walked into the office and he watched his wife and her boss walk away to the corner of the ward, he realised she was in trouble.

"Right, I don't know what's going on in your personal life but–"

"Emma got diagnosed with diabetes three days ago." Jac informed him bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But you know the rules Jac, I can't let you bring your children to work. If they were older then it wouldn't be as much of a problem but as infants, they're far too risky to have on the ward and patient numbers are sure to suffer."

"What? So you're sending me home?"

"It's either you take your children home or Nurse Maconie can take them, I'll give you the choice." He stated. "But I want the children off of the ward within the hour and I do not want it happening again." He said sternly.

"It won't." Jac nodded as he walked away towards the lift and then left the ward. Jac sighed to herself before she went back into her office where both of the twins were on the sofa and Jonny was sat on the floor reading a book to them.

"What did he say?" Jonny asked.

"He wants them off of Darwin, as soon as." Jac sighed as she picked up her handbag from under the desk.

"What? Are you gonna take them home?"

"Yeah, I can't leave them with anyone else." Jac confirmed as she picked Emma up.

"Well maybe we should take alternate days off for the rest of this week." Jonny suggested as he picked up Anna too.

"Daddy? We go home?" She asked.

"Not we sweetheart, Daddy has to work but Mummy is going to take you and your sister home." Jonny explained.

* * *

**Saturday 16****th**** January 2016**

Victoria had been a brilliant nanny to Emma and Anna since they were just a fortnight old so despite the diagnosis of diabetes, Jac and Jonny had chosen to keep her as their nanny – they'd just have to educate her about Emma's new needs. So, two days before Jac and Jonny would be returning to work full time as opposed to taking off alternate days, they invited her around to their penthouse so that they could have a chat.

"I'm so sorry to hear about the diabetes." Victoria apologised as she was shown in by Jonny to the open plan living room and kitchen where Jac was sat at the breakfast bar where she had all the equipment laid out, as well as a little red notebook for Emma's blood sugar readings.

"Well, there's nothing we could've done to prevent it." Jonny sighed.

"Hello you two!" She smiled.

"Victoria!" Emma and Anna squealed as they ran over to the nanny and hugged her knees.

"You two have gotten a lot taller and it's only been a week since I saw you last." She smiled.

"Right, if you want to sit over there with Jac, she'll explain things while I keep these two occupied." Jonny stated.

"Okay, sure." She nodded as she walked over to the breakfast and sat on a stool next to Jac.

"How much do you know about diabetes?" Jac asked bluntly.

"Well before yesterday, not a lot. But I've been researching a lot about it. Emma's type one isn't she?"

"Yes." Jac confirmed.

"Okay. Well I know that – with type one – the pancreas doesn't produce insulin and insulin is the hormone that regulates blood-glucose levels. Because of that, Emma needs regular injections of insulin and careful monitoring of her blood sugar. The amount of insulin depends on the food that she eats and the level of exercise. The only thing I wasn't sure about was what type of insulin Emma's on because I've read that there're different types – some last all day, some a few hours and others last half an hour or so but they're only used in emergencies." Victoria explained.

"Yes, Emma's on a type of insulin that lasts 8 hours and she has three shots of it per day." Jac stated. "She has one at 6am, one at 2pm and one at 10pm so given the times that you look after them, you'll only need to give her insulin once a day. She'll need a shot in about fifteen minutes and I'll show you what to do then, but for now I'm going to explain what happens if she goes hypoglycaemic or hyperglycaemic and what you need to do."

* * *

"Next week," Jonny began as he sat on the sofa with Emma on his knee whilst he had Victoria next to him and Jac sat in the arm chair with Anna on her lap. "Mummy and I are going to be back to work and Victoria is going to look after you again from Monday to Friday." Jonny said softly. "But because we're not going to be here, you need to be just as good as you are when you let mummy or I check your blood sugar. So do you want to put your finger out so she can check now?" Jonny requested as Victoria sat with a lancet, which was used to prick the finger. "Go on, we'll use your little finger today. Hold your smallest finger out." Jonny said softly and Emma then did as she was told.

Jonny instructed Victoria through the process and praised Emma for cooperating well before the nanny looked in the information booklet.

"Okay, so she needs 2 units of basal insulin." Victoria said questioningly.

"Yeah, exactly right." Jonny confirmed. "Good girl." Jonny chuckled as Emma had already pulled her top up. "That's it. Just inject it into her belly, and then we give it a rub to make it all better." Jonny stated and Victoria did exactly as instructed. "And that's that. It's pretty simple, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I suppose Emma makes it easier for being so well behaved." She smiled.

"Mummy?" Anna asked as she played with her mother's wavy hair whilst she sat on her lap.

"Yes."

"I good?" She questioned.

"Of course you are." Jac said reassuringly.

"We think Anna's getting jealous about Emma getting more attention so you have to be careful." Jonny said quietly to the nanny. "But, honestly, it doesn't matter if you ring us a million times in the first day, just ring us even if you have the tiniest of questions and you want to make sure." He stated.

"Okay, thanks."

"No, thank you for staying, I know it's going to be a challenge to get used to but if we had to change nannies too, I don't think Emma would cope." Jonny said gratefully.

"Oh, no I love this job, I love the girls; they're lovely."

"You hear that Emma and Anna? You're both lovely." He smiled.

* * *

"I suppose we can start getting back to a relative normal now." Jonny said as he and Jac laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Emma's getting used to injections, on Monday they'll get used to being looked after by Victoria again and–"

"Are we making the right decision here?" Jac asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Victoria barely knew anything about diabetes until yesterday and she started researching it. Now she's going to be expected to act within minutes if something goes wrong and she needs to know what to do."

"Jac, Emma trusts Victoria, and Emma and Anna don't trust many people at the moment do they?"

"No."

"So I think that if Emma trusts her, we should too."

"But what if–"

"Then we'll deal with it. Jac, Emma's diabetic. We know that now and we can do everything we can to monitor that, but give it a week or two and everything will be normal again. It won't be on our minds every waking minute because we'll get used to it. And as Emma grows up she'll get used to it."

"I just keep on thinking about Anna though… I get worried about her feeling left out because Emma has all these appointments or we pay her more attention but she's too young to understand everything."

"I know. But you just need to give it time to get used to everything." Jonny sighed. "Right now, you need some sleep." He said sternly as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Jac replied sarcastically.

"Night." Jonny chuckled as shuffled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her abdomen.


	41. Candidness

**Saturday 2****nd**** July 2016**

"Girls, do either of you two need a wee before we go?" Jonny asked as he put his wallet in his back pocket so that he could take the twins – who were 2 ½ years old – food shopping. Jac hadn't envisaged herself becoming the average yummy mummy and so she certainly wouldn't walk around shopping with her children for the weekly shop; that was Jonny's job and every week something would happen i.e. One of the twins would run off or they would add things to the trolley that they didn't even need.

"Noooo." Anna declared.

"Emma?" Jonny asked and he watched as the little girl – who had just been dressed by her mother – just shrugged in response. "Right, that means maybe. So go and sit down on the potty just in case." Jonny ordered and she then ran over to her nursery where the ensuite bathroom had been set up for her and her sister's potty training and he knew that Jac was in there so she had supervision and help.

* * *

Jonny, Emma and Anna returned from shopping with a boot filled with shopping bags but as Jonny pulled into his parking space, he noticed Jac walking with her head down and she had just disappeared into the building. He wondered what she had been doing so he unstrapped his daughters, grabbed several shopping bags, locked the car and then got the lift up to the penthouse.

"What were you doing out?" Jonny asked as he stumbled into the kitchen to dump the heavy shopping bags on to the counter.

"What?"

"I just saw you downstairs." Jonny stated.

"Oh um, I was just getting some paperwork from my car."

"No you weren't. I took _your_ car because you've got their car seats in yours." Jonny stated confusedly. "Hang on a minute." He said. "Girls, I think 'In the night garden' is on." He said as he switched the TV on and flicked through to CBeebies. Emma and Anna both eagerly sat down on their bean bags near the TV so Jonny then went back over to his wife. "What's going on?" He asked quietly. Slowly, Jac pulled out from her handbag, a green and white paper bag from a pharmacy. "What's that?" He asked and he was so confused as Jac handed him the bag. He unfolded the top to find a Clearblue pregnant test inside of it.

"I'm late." Jac finally admitted.

"How late?" Jonny asked in a whisper.

"A week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the endometriosis makes thing irregular." She stated quietly. "I didn't think it was anything – I thought it was just stress – but now that it's a week I just… I don't know." She explained and Jonny could sense the vulnerability of his wife so he handed the bag back to her.

"Okay, you keep an eye on those two while I go and get the rest of the shopping and then we can do it together once they've been put down for their nap." Jonny said softly.

"How are we going to do it together exactly?" She protested.

"Well, I'll be there when you get the result." Jonny stated. "Yeah?"

"Okay." Jac sighed.

* * *

After running downstairs to collect the remainder of the shopping bags, Jonny returned to find that his wife had begun to pack away the shopping to pass the time. He had just begun to help her when Jac took out a strawberry flavoured durex lubricant from one of the bags.

"Care to tell me why you've got this?" Jac demanded.

"What? I didn't pick that up." Jonny frowned. He took the receipt out of his pocket and checked the lengthy bit of paper to find that though he didn't pick it up, he had paid for it.

"And what about this?" Jac asked as she picked a tin of cat food out of another bag.

"Girls you have got to stop putting stuff in the trolley!" Jonny laughed.

"Tell me this one wasn't you and you're blaming it on our 2 year old daughters." Jac ordered as she picked up the lubricant.

"Honestly, I wouldn't do that. Jac I promise you, I didn't pick that up so it must've been them." He stated.

"Strawberry!" Anna smiled as she jumped off of her beanbag, stood in front of her mother and reached up for the red bottle but Jac kept it well away from her – she didn't want Anna touching such things.

"Told you." Jonny concluded.

"Did you pick this up?" Jac asked.

"I like strawberry squash." She nodded.

"No sweetheart, that's not squash; you can't have it." Jonny chuckled.

"Why not?"

"I'll get you some strawberry squash next time." Jonny smirked as he tussled her wavy brown hair but when he looked back at his wife, he realised that she was in emotional turmoil regarding the status of her womb.

* * *

From the minute that the twins were down for their nap, Jac had slipped into the ensuite bathroom in her bedroom whilst Jonny sat on the edge of the bed awaiting the result. They couldn't do it whilst the twins were awake because there would be loads of questions and because it was going to be difficult enough as it was, without having to look after them too.

Finally, after what seemed like an age he heard the toilet flush, the taps run and then the door unlocked. It slowly opened to reveal his wife as she stood with the white stick with the purple cap in her hand.

"Have you seen the result?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? It takes a couple of minutes." Jac sighed as she went and sat on the bed next to him.

"Whatever it says, it'll be alright." Jonny said softly as he put an arm around her shoulders before he kissed her cheek.

"Jonny, another baby… I don't think I can… Emma and Anna… they're just kids and they need a lot of looking after and with Emma's condition… I worry about if I'm paying enough attention as it is let alone with another one–"

"It'll be alright, there's no need to panic." Jonny said softly. "Whatever happens, is down to you. If it's positive and you really don't want another baby then I'll support you though a term…" Jonny trailed off and Jac looked at him to see that he was looking in her lap. She then glanced down to see that one the stick, there were two words on the rectangular screen: _Not Pregnant_. "Or, if it's negative, I'll give you a big hug." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying over nothing and for being such an idiot–"

"You're not an idiot." Jonny chuckled as he rubbed her back. "Jac, I'm glad you told me rather than going through it by yourself." He added before he decided to do something rather risky. "You know, I'd feel incredibly embarrassed to have to take that lubricant back and tell the cashier that my 2 year old daughter picked it up and she wasn't allowed it." He grinned. "So, it's in my bedside table if you are feeling up to a bit of–" Jonny was interrupted as his wife planted her lips on his and she passionately kissed him for a few moments before she pulled apart and lingered just millimetres from him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly.

"More than anything." She nodded, so the couple made love to each other.

* * *

"I meant what I said y'know. I am proud of you for telling me and for letting me support you." Jonny smiled as he and Jac laid naked under the sheets. "Out of curiosity, if you were pregnant… would you have really had an abortion?" He asked as he tucked a bit of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I suppose it's just one of those things where I couldn't make a decision unless I was really really in that position." She murmured. "Would you have _really _supported me if I had an abortion?" She asked as she knew he wouldn't have a problem with having more kids; he came from a big family.

"Of course I would. It's your body, your choice. And besides, I'm perfectly content with what I have now. You, Emma and Anna are all I really need."

"Aside from food, water, money–"

"Aw, you had to ruin it didn't you?" Jonny moaned jokily. "You know we found a use for _one _thing that the girls picked up?"

"Mm."

"What about we find a use for the other?"

"What? The tin of cat food? Oh no no no no no. We are _not _getting a cat." Jac stated firmly.

"It was worth a try." Jonny chuckled.

"Right, I'm going for a shower." Jac announced as she slowly sat up and then slipped her thin dressing gown on over her frame.

"Not staying for a cuddle?"

"Emma and Anna will be awake in half an hour." Jac stated. "Plus I'm not really the sort of person who enjoys 'cuddling'." She grimaced before she entered the ensuite and closed the door behind her.


	42. A Day Out

**Saturday 8****th**** July 2017**

As a reward for several things – including no potty training accidents for a whole week, learning to recite their numbers from 1 to 10 without any prompting and general good behaviour – Jac and Jonny had decided to take their 3 year old children to an open-air pool because they were in the middle of a heatwave and it was scorching. Jonny was packing his swimming kit bag whilst Jac was supervising breakfast in the kitchen where both girls were sat on a stool. Anna had a single Weetabix with milk and a handful of sultanas whilst Emma had a single Weetabix with a sliced up banana and they were happy enough eating away when Jonny re-entered the kitchen with his rucksack.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the pool with us?" Jonny asked.

"I'm fine sitting by the side." Jac nodded.

"I don't get why you don't want to come in with us."

"Because I'm not a yummy mummy who fancies playing pool games." Jac said quietly. "I don't even like swimming that much – the only time you'll catch me in a pool is if I'm on holiday and it's so incredibly hot that I have to have a dip. Even then I won't put my head under water."

"You're not just making this all up because you can't swim are you?" He asked.

"No." She scoffed.

"Honestly, it's okay if you can't. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Jonny, I _can _swim. I just don't want to."

"Okay. But you are going to help me get them changed aren't you? Because I can't get changed and control these two at the same time."

"Yeah, we'll go in the family changing rooms." She nodded.

"Alright."

"Can I go wee wee?" Anna asked as she put her plastic spoon down.

"Yeah, of course you can darlin'. Come on, I'll take you." Jonny smiled encouragingly as he lifted her down off of the stool, put her down on her own two feet and then his daughter took her father's hand as he lead her through to the nursery ensuite.

* * *

Jac was sat on a deck chair around the perimeter of the outdoor open pool which had proven to be rather busy given that it was a very hot Saturday. As expected because of her hair colour, Jac had rather fair skin so she was using the same factor sun cream as her 3 year old daughters. Saying that, she only had it on her face, shoulders and arms because she was sat on the deck chair in a pair of sandals, black leggings, and a light blue checkered, sleeveless top reading the latest copy of the BMJ on her iPhone when an alarm appeared on the screen.

She then grabbed a towel and walked over to the shallow end of the pool where Jonny was playing a ball game with both of his daughters who were wearing a vest with floats in it on top of their swimming costumes – the day was about having fun, not learning to swim properly.

"Emma, come on. It's 2pm; I need to check your blood sugar." Jac ordered as she held the towel open. "Come on, I'll be quick and you can get back in straight away." Jac stated.

"Go on sweetheart." Jonny sighed as he put his hands under her arms and lifted her out of the pool and onto her own two feet.

"Good girl." Jac praised as she wrapped the beach towel around her shoulders before she walked her around to her deck chair. Neither her nor Jonny could believe how much of a resemblance that both girls had to their parents. Emma had fiery red hair that was slightly wavy and down to her shoulders whilst Anna had the same length hair but it was brown and much curlier. Both of them however had Jac's attitude when they didn't get what they wanted.

Jac sat Emma down on the end of the chair before she got out the insulin kit whilst Emma unzipped the float vest and took it off.

"Why can't you play?" Emma asked curiously whilst her mother took a sample of blood from the tip of her finger.

"Because I don't like swimming very much." Jac replied simply. Realistically it was because playing in a pool with lots of other families around just didn't appeal to her one bit, even if it would make her children happy. But she was sure they would have a good time with Jonny. "You're having a good time with Daddy aren't you?"

"Yeah but it'd be funner if you played too."

"Maybe another time." Jac couldn't help but smile as she took the blood sugar reading but she frowned at the screen. "Oh, that's a bit on the low side. Do you feel shaky at all? Or cold or sick?" Jac asked.

"No. The pool is really warm." Emma replied confidently.

"Okay. Well we'll leave the insulin this afternoon and I want you to have one of these." Jac stated as she opened a packet of glucose tablets which were orange flavoured and dissolved in the mouth.

"Thank you." Emma said as she took it and popped it in her mouth.

"You're welcome." Jac smiled – she'd obviously gotten her politeness from her father. "All gone yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"Right, do you want to go back in?"

"Yeah. But can we go home soon? I'm tired."

" We can go home now if you want." Jac stated.

"No, not yet." Emma protested.

"Okay. Give it half an hour and then we'll go and get changed. But make sure you tell daddy if you don't feel well okay. I'll check your blood sugar in an hour or so."

"Yes mummy." She nodded whilst she allowed her mother to zip the float vest back up before she skipped back over to her father.

"Don't run." Jac shouted.

* * *

**7pm**

Given that it was midsummer, it was still light outside but the twins were asleep in bed so Jac and Jonny sat outside on their balcony on the warm summer's evening looking over Holby. Jac had a glass of white wine whilst Jonny sat with a bottle of beer in his hand but he had his other arm wrapped around Jac's shoulders as they sat on the outdoor sofa.

"I can't believe that they're starting school next year." Jonny exclaimed. "They've just gotten so big so fast."

"I don't know, it seems like ages since they couldn't talk." Jac stated. "And it seems like forever that you take them food shopping on the weekends and every Saturday afternoon I tell you off for getting the wrong things." Jac smiled to herself. "Men, they never learn." She added.

"On what planet does it make a difference if bread is Hovis or Kingsmill?" He protested.

"Planet Jac." Jac remarked.

"Ugh, who would ever want to go there? I bet it's like hell, only worse." Jonny joked.


	43. First Day Of School

**Monday 3****rd**** September 2018, 7:45am**

Jonny was stood in the kitchen packing his daughter's lunches for the first time whilst he watched Jac as she sat on the sofa and plaited Emma's fiery red hair into two plaits whilst Anna knelt on the carpet and did some activities in a colouring book. And Anna already had her brown hair done in a single fishtail plait. He couldn't help but smile because he knew that Emma and Anna loved it when Jac did something special with their hair for them. They were both wearing a pale blue polo shirt, a royal blue sweatshirt with the school logo on it, grey trousers, white socks and black shoes. His 4 year old daughters were surprisingly calm for their first day at school but he supposed it was because, unlike other children, they had each other for support and were going to know someone in their class.

"Right, you're all done." Jac announced as she stood up from the sofa and Emma got up too.

"Are you ready to make a move?" Jonny asked.

"Will they have toilets?" Anna asked.

"Yes, of course they will." Jac nodded as she picked up their school bags once Jonny had put their lunch boxes in their bags.

"What if I can't reach them?" Emma asked.

"They'll have stools for you to step up on." Jonny stated as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"What if the nurse doesn't know about me?" Emma asked.

"We've had this discussion," Jac began as she opened the front door and allowed her children and husband to step out of the penthouse before she locked it, "and the nurse knows all about you and she's going to check your blood sugar at 2pm just like I do it. I've even given her the same glucose tablets that you normally have if it's a bit low." Jac explained before they set about the journey to Holby Infant School which was sure to be filled with questions…

"Where do they get all of those questions from?" Jac asked exasperatedly as she and Jonny watched Emma and Anna walk into the classroom hand in hand with their rucksacks on their backs after they had walked them to the school gates.

* * *

"They're inquisitive like their mother." Jonny smiled. "So Victoria is bringing them to the hospital once they finish school, yeah?"

"Yeah. In a couple of weeks – once they get used to school – Victoria will start taking them back to the penthouse but while they're still a bit nervous, they can come to work for the last hour and a half of our shifts and I'll try to make sure that my theatre list finishes by 3:30pm."

"Okay. Right, come on; they've gone in." He smiled as he took the car keys out. "Jac, they'll be okay." Jonny said reassuringly as he took her hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Jac they've gone in." Jonny chuckled. "Come on, we've got to get to work. They'll be fine."

* * *

**3:35pm**

After a lengthy and complication procedure, Jac returned from theatre to find Emma and Anna sitting next to each other in their mother's desk chair, still in their school uniform, and Jonny was sitting on the sofa.

"Oi, who said you could sit in my chair?" Jac protested jokily.

"Mum, school was great!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Jac asked as she went and sat on the sofa next to her husband.

"Yeah, lots of people didn't believe that we were twins because we don't look like each other but then Miss Pearson explained that not all twins look like each other. And then we got to dance–" Anna explained before she was interrupted by her sister.

"And then we had story time and we had maths and we already knew more than everyone else because you and Daddy taught us before so everyone thinks that we're really smart and…" Jac and Jonny just sat there smiling as their children rambled on and on about their first day at school because they knew that they were getting on just fine.

* * *

**Friday 7****th**** September 2018, 5:30pm**

To celebrate their first successful week at school, Emma and Anna were sat on the sofa and were flicking through a children's recipe book after Jonny had allowed them to choose something.

"How about carrot cake?" Emma asked.

"And smarties cookies." Anna added.

"Girls, you can't make everything." Jonny chuckled. "Tell you what, if you're in such a 'cooking' mood then I'll let you make your own little pizzas for dinner as well. Just decide on one sweet thing to make, and if you haven't decided within 5 minutes then I'm going to go shopping and you won't make anything." Jonny stated as he knew that would speed up the process before he walked over to the study where Jac was sat at her desk. "You fancy homemade pizzas for dinner?" Jonny asked.

"No thanks."

"Alright, what do you want? And please make it something simple because I'll have to supervise those two as well." Jonny stated as he went and stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Homemade meatballs or shop-bought?" Jac asked sheepishly.

"Whichever you prefer." Jonny smiled.

"Homemade – you know what's in them." Jac stated.

"Okay, so I've got to make meatballs from scratch and cook us a meal, and supervise them making dinner and some cakes or biscuits or something."

"I can wait for dinner until they're finished." Jac stated.

"Alright. See you in a little while. But you'll have to come out of here when I leave and watch the girls – if I take them with me it'll take ten times longer."

"Okay." Jac sighed as she stood up. "But can you please try and get them to choose something that is small like mini cupcakes or something. I don't want Emma having a load of sugar at once." She requested.

"Sure." Jonny nodded before he exited the study with his wife.

"Can we make these please?" Emma and Anna asked simultaneously.

"Chocolate cake pops? Go on then." Jonny nodded as they were only small treats so if Emma had one or two, she wouldn't have a problem with her blood sugar.

* * *

"Ah, my daughters love me so much they've come to help me unpack." Jonny said sarcastically as he arrived back at the penthouse with his hands filled with shopping bags to find that his daughters jumped up from the sofa as soon as he entered the room. "How would you two," Jonny began as he put the bags down on the kitchen counter, "like one of these?" He asked as he took out two children's aprons – one covered in images of cupcakes and one in pictures of lollipops.

"Me! Me!" The girls shrieked.

"Right, that one is for you and that one is for you." He stated as he handed them one each. "Right, both of you wash your hands and then we can start making pizzas."

* * *

"You've still got flour on your face." Jac stated as she and Jonny got comfortable in bed after a long week at work.

"Well why don't you try and get it off, only using your lips?" Jonny suggested cheekily.

"Not tonight." Jac sighed as she laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay." He muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face before he laid down and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come here." He whispered and Jac then turned onto her side and rest her face on his chest. "You're tired aren't you?" He said softly as he stroked her hair. "I'm not surprised, you were in theatre nearly all day... Do you know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"Book a holiday for next July or August when they girls have their summer holiday." He stated.

"What?" She questioned.

"Think about it, they'll be five, and they're just beginning to really enjoy things other than toys. They actually like things like going for walks or interesting museums and playing board games. I think they'd really enjoy a holiday in the summer. I mean what else are they going to do? Victoria will be looking after them for 6 or 7 weeks while we're at work so I think that it'd be nice for us to all spend some time together."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I want to take them to Disneyland sometime…. But I want to wait until they're older so they can remember it. Maybe just somewhere out in the open, calm and relaxed with activities to do. Somewhere out of the city–"

"Not somewhere in the country side." Jac complained.

"No, somewhere abroad." Jonny confirmed.

"I'll have a look at holidays tomorrow." Jac mumbled.

"Thanks." Jonny smiled. "Night night." He whispered before he kissed her on the top of her head and then he fell asleep with his wife in his arms.


	44. A Disney Party

**Saturday 5****th**** January 2019**

Finally the day had arrived – it was Emma and Anna's 5th birthday party and they had been looking forward to it for weeks. Jac had spared no expense for the girls' Disney themed party which their entire class of 32, 4 or 5 year olds had been invited to. Jac had booked out an indoor play area for the party which had a ball pit, multiple long wavy slides, and a huge soft play area and she had also brought in a caterer for dinner after the party, ordered a custom made cake and bought fantastic party bags for everyone invited. The room was multi-coloured and there were several tables set up in a line for the afternoon meal which had jugs of squash and water on them.

And rather than having to put up with two exited girls all morning before the party begun, Jac and Jonny had rented out the indoor play area an hour and a half before the party started so that everything could be checked to see if it met Jac's standards.

"Save some energy for later." Jonny shouted as he watched his daughters disappear into the ball pit. It was a Disney themed party so Jac had curled Emma's long auburn hair and she was wearing a green and gold dress to look like Merida from Brave. Whilst Anna was wearing a puffy yellow dress with her naturally curly, long, brown hair down to look like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. "Honestly, if I don't need a beer at the end of today, it'll be a miracle." Jonny exclaimed as he placed his rucksack on one of the several tables laid out with small chairs for the afternoon meal with Disney tablecloths.

"It'll be worth it; I've never seen them so excited about anything else." Jac said with a small smile. "We'll have to keep an eye on Emma though; I'll check her blood sugar earlier than normal because she'll be running around a lot and we'll have to make sure she doesn't drink a lot of squash."

"Okay." He nodded. "What're you doing here so early?" Jonny asked as Mo, Sacha and Michael arrived, each bearing a bag containing gifts for the twins. The trio had volunteered to assist at Emma and Anna's party so that they had enough adults to control the 32 children coming.

"We were too excited." Mo grinned.

"Auntie Mo!" Everyone looked through the netting to see that the twins – who had been playing in the ball pit – had noticed the three arrivals and they quickly made their way out to greet them.

"You two are getting cuter every time I see you." Mo smiled.

"Wow, you two really look like princesses." Michael stated.

"Sacha… What's in the bag?" Anna asked slowly as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"They're presents for the birthday girls of course!" Sacha bellowed.

"But they're not for opening now." Jac said sternly.

"What?" Emma shrieked.

"But why not?" Anna moaned.

"Because it's not your birthday for another two days." Jac stated. "Just think how happy you'll be at school on Monday knowing that when you get home from school you'll have your presents to open."

"But I want to open them now." Emma whined.

"Cmon Naylor–" Michael protested.

"That's Mrs Maconie, thank you." Jonny corrected smugly.

"Jac. You're really going to make them wait until Monday afternoon to open their presents?" Michael asked.

"And they're making us go to school on our birthday." Anna frowned.

"Well that, I can't argue with." Michael stated. "But… I do think that they should be able to open a couple of presents now. Just to keep them occupied until their friends get here." He added and both girls then looked up to their father whom they knew would give in more easily.

"Don't look at me girls, it's up to Mummy." He chuckled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Emma and Anna asked simultaneously as they fluttered their eyelashes at her.

"But… Oh fine. But _one _present each and no more." Jac said sternly.

* * *

**Monday 7****th**** January 2019**

As per usual, Victoria had picked the twins up from school at 3pm but instead of taking them home and looking after them until Jac and Jonny arrived home from work, but because it was a special day, they had been taken straight to the hospital because Jonny had laid out the girls' birthday presents, cards and balloons in the living room during his lunch break. And thankfully, they had been able to slip away from work early so that Emma and Anna could unwrap all of their presents whilst Jonny and Jac sat on the sofa.

"Do you want me to run you a bath after dinner?" Jonny asked softly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Cmon Jac, I know how much my wife loves a nice hot, candle lit bath with a glass of white wine." He smirked.

"Yeah but why? You only ever offer to do something like this when you want something." Jac stated bluntly.

"I don't want anything in return." He chuckled. "It's like I've said before; it's _their_ birthday today but it's also the 5 year anniversary since you gave birth and gave me two beautiful girls." He explained quietly. "Besides, I'd have thought that you'd do anything to get out of cleaning up all this wrapping paper." He smirked.

"Daddy, Mo got us a giant piano mat!" Emma announced.

"Oh, that's great!" Jonny laughed as he knew Jac would absolutely hate the noise that the gift would create.

* * *

"The girls are asleep, the wrapping paper is cleared up and– wow." Jonny stopped himself as he stepped into his bedroom to find that after her relaxing bath, Jac had changed into nothing more than a red and blue checkered nightshirt that just had the middle button secured. And she was sat in the middle of their bed with her legs to the side as she sat with the laptop on her thighs. "I take it the bath was a good idea then." He grinned as he closed the door behind him. "I still don't understand how you can have baths _that _hot though." He added as he was reminded by it because of her slightly flushed skin and Jac just rolled her eyes before she returned her focus to the laptop screen.

"You know you said about booking a holiday during the summer holidays?" Jac began.

"Yeah." Jonny nodded eagerly as he sat down on the bed besides her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What about this? I found a villa in Spain and it's got an ensuite room with two single beds, an ensuite double room, its own pool and it's not too far away from a beach." Jac stated as she showed him the website. "I've checked with the rota and we could both book the first two weeks of Emma and Anna's summer holidays off, have 10 or 11 days in Spain and then have a couple of days after to spend at home with them."

"Yeah, Jac that sounds great." Jonny smiled.

"I'll book it tomorrow then." Jac stated as she saved the website as a favourite before she closed the laptop and put it on her bedside table.

"You calling it a night already?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jac frowned as she got under the duvet and began to lie down.

"I just thought you had something else planned given what you're wearing." He smirked as he also settled down for the night. "I don't think you've worn one of these checkered night shirts since you were breastfeeding them." He added. "You know it's going to be our 5th wedding anniversary this October? Who'd have thought it eh? Jac Naylor got married with two kids." Jonny smiled as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so proud of you and I don't tell you often enough." He whispered.

"Proud of me for what?" Jac frowned.

"For so many reasons." Jonny chuckled. "You _always _put the girls first without exception, you love them unconditionally, and you're probably the only mother in the world that can manage to convince 5 year olds to eat so healthily. You're the reason that we live in an amazing penthouse and that we can afford to book holidays for our daughters. You're the main person in charge of Emma's diabetes and she hasn't had to be hospitalised since she was diagnosed – given how young she is, do you know how much of an achievement that is? Jac, I could go on and on." Jonny stated. He smiled as she then shuffled closer towards him and laid on her side so that she was just an inch away from his chest. So he reached up and switched the light off before he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. They laid in the darkness in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Jac spoke up.

"I wouldn't be able to do any of that if I didn't have you."

"And _that _is why we're the perfect couple." Jonny whispered before he kissed her forehead. "Night sweetheart."

"Night." Jac replied before she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to the beating heart of the man she loved.


	45. Holidays

**Friday 19th April 2019**

Mo had just entered the staff room on Darwin for her break where she found her best friend sitting on the sofa and he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Don't think too hard or you might hurt yourself." She joked as she flicked the kettle on to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Hm?"

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh um, nothing. It doesn't matter." Jonny replied quickly.

"This is me you're talking to Jonny Mac." Mo stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's complicated." He stated.

"What isn't?" Mo protested.

"It's just… I don't even know if it is a problem or not but…"

"But what? I'm not a mind reader, just tell me and I can try to help." Mo ordered.

"It's… Jac's 40th Birthday today." Jonny said slowly.

"Ooh, the big four-zero." Mo said sarcastically. "That'll be why she's got a face like a slapped arse this morning." She quipped. "What's the problem? Did you get her something stupid like anti-aging cream?" She joked.

"No. Jac spoke to me about a month ago and she specifically said that she didn't want anything for her birthday – not even for Emma and Anna to make her a card and she just wants to ignore it. And I know a lot of people say that and then hope to be pleasantly surprised but I'm pretty sure Jac doesn't want anything. She hasn't said anything about it at all this morning."

"So don't get her anything then. It's as simple as that." Mo stated.

"It's not just that though – she's never been like this on her birthday before. I mean she hasn't exactly had parties but we've had nights in with the girls and I've cooked her a meal or took her out to a restaurant with Victoria looking after the kids. This might sound stupid but I think she's worried about getting old."

"Well, hitting forty can be a bit of a shock." Mo stated. "I suppose in your thirties, you're still classified as young but when you reach forty, you realise that you're not as young as you thought you were."

"I have got one idea for a present but I'm not sure about it."

"What is it?" Mo asked curiously.

"I've spoken to Elliot and there's a foetal cardiac conference coming up in Saudi Arabia in a couple of months, and I thought she'd like to go on it if I give her the idea, reassure her that I'll look after the kids and tell her that the opportunity is there. It's just that she's had offers of conferences all over the world in the last few years and she's turned them down because of the kids which is why I'm reluctant to offer the opportunity to her." He explained.

"Well, you said that Jac is getting better at talking to you without flying off of the hook. Just tell her that you've had an idea and you'd like to know what she thinks."

"You think it's a good idea then?"

"I think it's a Jac-like present." Mo replied with a nod. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"I would be happy for you to go." Jonny began after showing Jac the website regarding the conference on her iPad in her office. "I don't want to sound like I'm giving you permission because you're allowed any time and I don't have control over whether you do or not, but I' pretty sure that you feel like you don't want to leave Emma and Anna without their mum. I know you've turned down quite a few ones all across the world since Emma and Anna were born, and if you want to, I want you to feel free to go on this one–"

"Jonny stop." Jac sighed. "I don't want to go on conferences until they're older. I've been turning down the other ones for a reason and your reassurance isn't going to change my mind."

"Why not? I can look after them by myself." Jonny protested.

"I'm not saying you can't but… look I just don't want them to ever feel like **_I_** did. I don't want them to spend nights wondering whether their mum was going to be home that night." Jac admitted quietly.

"Jac, they'll know the day you're coming home – the conference is only 5 days long. And Anna and Emma are having a completely different childhood to you."

"No- you don't understand." She stuttered.

"Well then help me understand. Just talk to me Jac." Jonny pleaded.

"If I go - even for a few nights - it's going to mess with their heads. They're only 5 years old; they're too young to understand that it's for work and all sorts of things could run through their mind." Jac blurted out.

"No it won't–"

"_Yes it will." _Jac argued firmly. "Trust me, I know."

"Okay, forget I suggested it." Jonny concluded as he closed the tab on her iPad. "We're okay though, you and I, aren't we?"

"Well, if you're so intent on giving me a present, I know one thing you could do." Jac said suggestively and Jonny's frown turned upside down as he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

"God, I don't think we've done this in here for months." Jonny smirked as he pulled his scrub top back on after they had made love in the linen cupboard.

"What time is it?" Jac asked as she tightened the waistband on her scrub bottoms and tied the yellow string in a bow.

"Nearly quarter to five." Jonny replied.

"Shall we just leave a bit early?" Jac questioned. "The ward is pretty quiet and Elliot will have it under control."

"I'm sorry. Is this actually my wife suggesting that we leave work early?" Jonny asked mockingly.

"Well, I've had enough of your suggestions today so it's my turn." Jac sighed.

"I'm sorry, I did mean well about the conference. I just didn't know you felt that way about leaving Emma and Anna." Jonny stated. "When you said about not knowing when your mother would come home…" He began. "How old were you? When Paula started leaving you?" He asked curiously – he knew better than to call that sick woman her mother because Jac got upset - angry, but upset - about it.

"I can't remember a time _before _she left me alone at night." Jac admitted. "It was strange because I was too young to understand… She'd either leave me at home by myself for the night or she'd bring strange men back home and tell me to stay out of her way. It wasn't until I was a bit older that I realised that she was sleeping with every man she brought back but I just hate her for making _me _the guilty one. Y'know, if I came out of my room to get a glass of water, I'd feel bad if she caught me and shouted at me for 'sneaking about' because I felt like _I_ was in the wrong and it took me years and years before I realised that I wasn't the one with the problem; she was. In fact, it cost me a kidney to work that out." Jac quipped.

"I don't think you realise how much you've changed over the last five or so years." Jonny smirked. "Five years ago, you never would've told me something like that but now you trust me. And I want to make it perfectly clear that you've changed for the better." He added.

"Mm." Jac bit her bottom lip before she straightened her stethoscope around her neck. "Right, shall we get going? Otherwise we're not even going to be leaving early."

"Yeah sure. After you, birthday girl." He smirked as he opened the door for her. "Did you know that it's only 94 days until we go to Spain?" He asked eagerly.

"You're counting, really?" She moaned as they walked towards the locker room to get their things.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Jonny stated.

* * *

**Monday 22****nd**** July 2019, 4am**

"Of all the days in the month and this happens on the morning that we leave." Jonny said sympathetically as he sat on the edge of the double bed whilst he watched his wife exit the ensuite bathroom after she had woken in the early hours of the morning with menstrual cramps.

"At least I'm not operating; I can take a higher dose of tramadol." Jac reasoned as she slowly padded into the living room and Jonny followed her to the kitchen where she proceeded to unlock the medicine cabinet with a key hidden behind the bread bin. "And if I get drowsy I can sleep on the plane." She added.

"I'll get it." Jonny said as he jumped in front of her because the small plastic basket containing her endometriosis medication was on the top shelf – out of the reach of 5 year olds, Emma and Anna - and he didn't want her stretching to reach it because it would only hurt her. It contained paracetamol, ibuprofen, mefenamic acid and tramadol and Jonny then poured her a glass of cool water from the jug in the fridge.

"Can we get up yet?" Emma asked as she walked out of her bedroom and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Jac stood with her back facing the twin whilst she silently took her medication and she knew Jonny would step forward so that Emma wouldn't ask questions about what she was taking.

"Well we're not leaving for half an hour but if you want to get up you can." Jonny nodded. "Just remember we've got a long day ahead of us and I don't want you getting grumpy on holiday."

"But I can't sleep!" Anna squealed as she exited her bedroom – once the twins had been old enough to move into their own beds, they had also moved into their own bedrooms as opposed to sharing one.

"Well I wonder why that is." Jonny said innocently. "Tell you what, if you two can get dressed, you can help me take the suitcases and the bags down to the car." He added and the girls then ran back into their bedrooms to get ready because they loved doing little helpful tasks as it meant receiving praise. They'd only be able to carry their own hand luggage and not the bigger suitcases but they'd still accompany Jonny on the few trips down in the lift to the car park.

"Ah." Jac suddenly groaned as she clutched her lower abdomen. Jonny approached her and put a hand on her back for moral support whilst she endured the cramp that had engulfed her reproductive system. "Y'know it's times like these that a hysterectomy sounds appealing." Jac joked half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"You alright now?" He asked softly.

"Mm." She nodded. "I've taken more tramadol than if I were at work so I'll be fine in twenty minutes or so." She added. "Come on, we'd better get ready; we've got a plane to catch."


	46. Villa La Solana

**A/N You can search Villa La Solana and go on the Villa Plus website if you want to look at the villa. I went there last summer and it was amazing!**

* * *

**Wednesday 24****th**** July 2019**

It was their second full day that they would be spending at Villa La Solana on their holiday and they were enjoying every minute. After Jac had send Jonny shopping the day before whilst she and the girls unpacked, they had their own self-catering kitchen filled with food and drink and the sun hadn't stopped shining since they'd arrived. Emma and Anna were sat in an inflatable rowing boat floating in their private pool whilst Jac laid on a sun lounger in a black bikini typing away on her iPad.

"It's barely even midday." Jac protested as Jonny exited the villa in his swimming trunks with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"We're on holiday, who cares?" Jonny shrugged as he got onto the sun lounger besides her. "You feeling better now?" He asked as she had once again woken in the night experiencing discomfort. She usually did in the early hours of the morning because she couldn't set an alarm to take painkillers because it would wake 5 year olds, Emma and Anna up, but she couldn't go all night without taking painkillers even if she took them just before she went to bed.

"Yeah, much thanks."

"How's Darwin?" Jonny asked which caused Jac to look at him as though he'd suggested they get a chocolate teapot. "I know you've been emailing Elliot despite the fact that this is supposed to be your one fortnight of the year away from work." Jonny stated bluntly.

"Unfortunately, I hear Darwin _can _survive without me for now." Jac replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well speaking of emailing, I've been in touch with my sisters recently." Jonny began. "You know that my granny has been like a mother to me, and it's her 85th birthday coming up in a few weeks. I was hoping because the girls are off for their summer holidays that we could go up and see her. It would just be for a couple of hours and I know she's seen me and the girls over skype but she hasn't seen them in person since they were babies and we're trying to get all the family together for a little party at her house." He explained.

"Wasn't it like a 7 hour journey up there last time?" Jac asked. "It's quicker to fly to Spain and back." She quipped.

"Last time I drove, maybe this time we could get the train up there." Jonny suggested. "There's a sleeper train that runs overnight and you can stay in a cabin with beds." He added. "Please?"

"It'd have to be over the weekend, I can't miss any more work." Jac said sternly.

"Her birthday is on a Saturday, we could get the train on Friday night and be back in Holby by Sunday morning." Jonny stated. "Is that a yes?" He asked eagerly.

"If you organise it and convince the girls to want to go, yes." Jac confirmed reluctantly.

"Thank you." Jonny said gratefully as he leant across the sunbeds and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew!" Emma and Anna moaned as they paused in their inflatable boat.

"Just you two wait until you're older and you bring your first boyfriend home – I'll embarrass you as much as I possibly can." Jonny stated.

"We're never having boyfriends, boys are disgusting." Anna stated.

"Of course they are darling. How silly of me." Jonny smirked. "Guess where we're going in a couple of weeks."

"Home?" Emma queried.

"No. I mean yes, we are going home at the end of this holiday but in four weeks from now, we're going to go to Scotland so you can meet your great grandmother, your aunties and uncles and your cousins."

"Will we have to speak funny?" Anna asked curiously.

"You think I speak funny?" Jonny protested.

"Of course you do." Emma nodded. "You say 'wee' instead of little which is really weird."

"And I can't remember the word for it but you have a really strong… what's a voice called where someone speaks differently?" Anna asked.

"Accent?" Jac suggested.

"Yeah, accent." She nodded.

"Well, I have a Scottish accent because I'm from a Scottish background." Jonny stated. "But no, you won't have to speak funny." He added – he knew in all seriousness the twins were just curious and meant no harm by calling his accent 'weird' but he also knew that his wife was probably concealing a grin at their insulting comments.

* * *

"Why do you always check my blood sugar and not Anna's?" Emma asked sleepily as Jac tucked her into her single bed whilst Jonny tucked Anna into bed just a metre away from her as they were sharing a twin room. They could've had their own bedrooms but because they were so young and so far away from home, they were more comfortable with sharing a room.

"Because, you have a condition called diabetes." Jac stated as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Your body doesn't break down sugar as well as it should do. I keep an eye on your blood sugar so that I know when to give you insulin, and the insulin breaks down the sugar so you don't have any problems with high blood sugar." Jac explained as simply as she could.

"Why does she have diabetes?" Anna asked.

"We don't know." Jonny spoke up as he didn't want Jac to have to think about it being hereditary through her horrid mother. "It's like the patients that mummy and I treat at work – some people are born poorly, or become poorly in life for no known reason, it's just the way things are." He added. "Now, you've had your story so you two need to go to sleep." He said sternly as he bent down and kissed Anna on the forehead whilst Jac kissed Emma before they switched and did the same to their other daughter.

"Night night." Jac smiled softly as she turned the lamp off and then she and Jonny exited the room.

* * *

"So, are you surprised that you can manage a few days without operating and not self-combust?" Jonny joked as he and his wife entered their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I agreed to this holiday _and_ to go to Scotland – don't push it." Jac said sternly as she sorted out her nightwear from the wardrobe.

"I know, thank you." Jonny said gratefully as he went to the wardrobe to take out a pair of shorts to change out of his swimming trunks he'd been wearing. "Hey, you're wearing your wedding ring." He smiled as he took her hand in his – she rarely wore her ring because she would always have to take it off in theatre and she was bound to lose it. Plus, Jonny knew that Jac was hers, he trusted her, and she was always going to be his wife whether she wore her ring or not.

"Well, I'm not going to be operating for a while so I thought I'd wear it." Jac shrugged. "I don't suppose you fancy going for a midnight swim together do you?" She asked.

"Are you not allergic to water?" Jonny asked sarcastically. "You haven't been in the pool once yet; all you've done is dip your toes in by the stairs when you get too hot."

"That's because with Emma and Anna around, I'd either get splashed or squirted with their water guns." Jac replied bluntly.

"They wouldn't dare squirt you." Jonny chuckled as he stood behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Last one in the pool – which I know is going to be you – gets to stay here tomorrow while I take the girls shopping." He said before he quickly disappeared from the room and Jac smiled to herself before she set about changing into her swimwear.

* * *

Jonny was sat on the steps in the shallow end of the pool with his weightless wife on his lap sideways as she sat in a black bikini with her hair up in a bun to prevent it from getting wet so late in the evening. It was dark outside, but the pool had lighting on the bottom so they were bathed in a warm glow, as well as the natural light from the full moon, as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like now if we hadn't slept together the night Tara died?" Jonny asked curiously.

"I don't think about it like that, but I do think about that night a sometimes." Jac admitted. "The sex was so meaningless that the only thing that kept me going was that it was with you… Then I woke up in the morning and you were gone and…" She trailed off sadly.

"Jac, I never should've done that." Jonny said sincerely. "I don't know what was going through my head and–"

"Jonny, stop. It doesn't matter, it was years ago." Jac interrupted.

"Do you know how tempting it is just to pull this string?" Jonny asked cheekily as he played with the bow, tied behind her neck for her bikini top.

"You do that, and I'm getting out." Jac stated bluntly.

"Oh come on Mrs Maconie, where's your sense of adventure gone?" He grinned.

"I never had one." She quipped. "It's getting cold, can we go inside?" She requested.

"Yeah sure." Jonny nodded and he let her climb up the couple of steps and out of the pool before he too got out. "Oi, that's my towel." Jonny protested as Jac picked up the beach towel from the sun lounger and wrapped it around her frame.

"I forgot to bring one out." Jac shrugged. "I'll be in bed when you want me." She smiled sweetly before she tiptoed back into the villa.


	47. Jonny's Homeland

**Saturday 17****th**** August 2019, 8am**

"Well, you're in Scotland girls." Jonny announced happily as 5 year old Emma and Anna stepped off of the train that they had spent the night in after travelling up for Jonny's grandmother's birthday.

"It looks just like England." Emma frowned as they followed their parents who were walking towards the main station so that they could call a taxi.

"Well what were you expecting it to look like?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Mummy said everyone wears kilts and bagpipes and they all have ginger hair." Anna stated.

"Well at least two of us is going to fit in." Jonny joked as he glanced at his wife and his auburn haired daughter.

"Huh?" Emma frowned.

"Never mind darling, come on we've got to get going." He smirked. "Do you remember the names I taught you?" He asked.

"Auntie Skye, Lorna, Jessie and…" Emma begun.

"Isla." Anna added. "And uncle… Jack and Michael." She said slowly.

"That's good. And what're the name of your cousins?" Jonny asked.

"Sophie… Maisie…"

"And Callum and Charlie." Anna once again finished off her sister's words as she walked along holding Jac's hand whilst Jonny carried the single but large holdall with all their things in it as by evening, they would be boarding another train to take them home again and they didn't need much.

"Good memory." Jonny praised impressively. "Even your mother can't remember their names. Though I doubt you tried as hard as they did." He remarked.

"You really want to insult me after I've just spent all night on a train for you?" Jac protested.

"Of course not, you three stay here and I'll go and call a taxi for us." Jonny said quickly before he disappeared into the building.

"Why haven't we met Granny and everyone else before? Why do we skype them instead?" Emma asked. "Amy at school says she sees her granddad every weekend."

"You have met everyone before but you were only less than a year old." Jac replied. "It's just too far to travel for us to come here often and your great grandmother has got arthritis which means she's got sore bones so she can't come all the way down to Holby." Jac explained.

* * *

All the children were playing in the spacious garden outside of Jonny's grandmother's beautiful cottage on the outskirts of Edinburgh whilst the adults were gathered in the living room. Granny sat in her own armchair whilst on the sofas around the room sat Jonny's sisters and their partners and Jac was sat in the corner of the sofa with her husband besides her so she didn't have to sit next to someone unfamiliar.

"Now, while we're all together I have something to say." Granny announced. "I've been putting this off for years but I've finally gotten around to writing my will. Now, my savings will be split evenly between my children and given that there're five of you, it won't be a lot. But the one thing under my possession that is of great value, is this cottage. And I wish for it to stay in the family for generations. So, I've decided that I want to leave it to Jonny seeing as you're the man of the family. But I don't want anyone to _live_ here, I want you all to enjoy this cottage and come here for a break from the city every now and then. Legally it will be Jonny's when I die, but I hope everyone will feel welcome to come." She explained.

"Come on Granny, everyone knows you're going to outlive us." Jonny joked half-heartedly and everyone smiled as he lightened the atmosphere. But it fell once more when Skye's 14 year old son came running in.

"Um, Auntie Jac I think you need to come." He blurted out.

"What is it?" Jac frowned but she jumped up and followed the teenager out to the garden where four children were running around playing football but Jac instantly recognised that Anna was missing.

"Sorry but, I didn't know what to do, she wouldn't come out." Callum apologised as he had been left in charge of the other five children and Jac then noticed that her daughter was hiding between the small shed and the wooden picket fence, and she was crying.

"Right, thanks." Jac replied confusedly to the boy before she approached her daughter and crouched down in front of her. Jonny was watching from the back door but he decided to let Jac deal with the situation. Once Jac had crouched down on the patio, she noticed that Anna's jeans were wet and she realised what had happened. "Anna, sweetheart." Jac whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Anna, you're only 5 years old; these things happened." Jac said softly. "You were probably just having too much fun playing that you forgot you needed the toilet. You don't need to be sorry, it was an accident and I'm not mad with you, honestly. Come on, come inside with me and I'll get you some dry clothes yeah? We can go through the kitchen so the others won't see you."

"Okay." Anna nodded and she took her mother's hand as she stood up and walked behind her into the building, staying close to her mother's side.

"What is it Jonathon?" Granny asked concernedly as her grandson entered the living room after he realised that Jac had the problem covered.

"It's alright, Anna's just had a wee bit of an accident outside." Jonny said quietly. "Jac's sorting her out."

"Oh the poor thing. I've got probably some old clothes her size in the attic from when your sisters were younger if–"

"No, it's okay we've got some clothes. But thanks." Jonny replied gratefully. "I'm just gonna grab a glass of water." He stated before he walked through to the kitchen and he was swiftly followed by his older sister, Isla.

"Don't you think it's a bit sexist that she's leaving you the cottage and not me given that I'm the oldest?" Isla asked curiously after she had closed the door whilst Jonny ran the tap as he filled a glass.

"Well, most of her generation are a bit sexist, it's just how they've grown up." Jonny sighed. "Besides, whether I own it or you did, we'll all still use it as a holiday home so it doesn't matter does it?"

"No, I suppose not." She shrugged.

"Hello sweetheart." Jonny smiled as Anna returned in dry clothes, holding her mother's hand but she still had a tear stained face and was occasionally sniffing. "Do you want to go back outside and play with the others?" Jonny asked but the five year old shook her head and hid behind her mother's legs. "Is someone a bit embarrassed?" Jonny asked quietly as he knelt down on the floor in front of her. But Anna frowned and shook her head in response. "Why don't you come and sit with me in the living room?" He suggested. "Good girl." He smiled as Anna reached her hands up and wrapped then around her father's neck as he picked her up and gave her a cuddle before he proceeded to go and sit down in the living room with his daughter on his lap.

* * *

**Sunday 18****th**** August 2019, 10am**

After they had spent the second night on the Caledonian sleeper train, the Maconie family arrived back in their penthouse by late morning but the four members were absolutely shattered after spending 16 out of the last 48 hours on a train.

"Girls, why don't you go and have a lie down and I'll wake you up for lunch time." Jonny suggested as Emma and Anna padded into the penthouse.

"Can we have tomato soup?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, course you can." Jonny nodded as he watched his daughters go to each of their bedrooms. He then went over to the white leather sofa with the chaise longue and collapsed to one side of it. "Come here." He smiled as he patted the sofa besides him. Jac then walked over and laid down on the sofa besides him before she snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Jesus, you're freezing." He exclaimed as he rubbed her arms. "Poor Anna yesterday eh? She was all embarrassed." He smirked. "You okay? You've been quiet all morning."

"I've just got a headache but I can manage." Jac mumbled.

"Have you had some paracetamol?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. And it's not working." Jac replied bluntly.

"It must've been all the travelling these last two days." Jonny said sympathetically.

"I agree. Therefore it's your fault that your wife is experiencing pain." Jac grumbled.

"And now I'm doing all I can do to comfort her." Jonny said softly. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better after some rest; I know you can't sleep well on trains." He whispered. Jac couldn't help but smile at how well he knew her, before she closed her eyes and set about getting some rest.


	48. Misbehaving

**Wednesday 2****nd**** October 2019, 7pm**

Jac was sat at the desk in her study, making rather remarkable progress in an essay whilst Jonny had taken the kids to do some shopping when the door of her study flew open and 5 year olds, Emma and Anna stormed in.

"What's going on?" Jac demanded - usually, they never went in her study and if they did they at least knocked first and it would only be for a minute or two because it was the one place at home that Jac could get some work done.

"Daddy shouted at us and he's being really mean." Emma moaned.

"You wait until you hear my side of the story." Jonny shouted from the kitchen and Jac could tell by his tone that he was not in a good mood.

"You two go and put those dolls away that I told you to clear up this morning while I have a word with your Dad." Jac ordered and she ensured that her children went to their rooms and closed – or rather slammed – the doors behind them before she went to the kitchen to find out what on Earth was going on. "What happened?"

"They were running about, asking me if they could have this and that and I told them to stay where I could see them but they kept on running down the next aisle and Emma ran into some poor old lady and then Anna knocked a bottle of champagne off of the shelf and it went everywhere." Jonny explained before he took a deep breath. "I didn't even get everything I needed because I just had to get out of there. They were being a complete nightmare and I don't know what got into them." Jonny stated. "The thing is, if _you_ took them, they would've been fine. They seem to think that they can get away with murder if I'm in charge not you."

"That's not true." Jac protested. "You pack the shopping away, I'll go and have a word with them."

* * *

"Right, you two haven't been entirely honest with me, have you?" Jac asked sternly after she had rounded Emma and Anna into one of their bedrooms.

"It was an accident." Anna stated. "I said sorry." She added.

"That's not what I'm mad about." Jac said calmly. "Accidents happen and that would've been perfectly acceptable once you'd said sorry but you were misbehaving and you weren't very nice to daddy were you?"

"But we were having fun." Emma pouted.

"Yes, and that would've been fine if you were running around in a park or something but you were indoors, around stuff that doesn't belong to you and I'm sure you're dad told you more than once to stop what you were doing."

"I'm sorry mummy." Anna mumbled.

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to." Jac stated.

"Can I make daddy a sorry card?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd be the right thing to do." Jac nodded as she reached to the top of Emma's wardrobe and pulled down a box of arts and crafts materials. "Now I'm going to go and help to pack the rest of the shopping away. Please don't make too much of a mess." Jac pleaded before she exited the room and walked over to the kitchen where Jonny was storming around, putting things in the cupboards. "I think it's fair to say they've got the anger from both of us." Jac sighed but Jonny ignored her and barely seemed to acknowledge her. "Jonny, stop." Jac ordered as he picked up a loaf of bread but he had grabbed it so hard, that he had squashed it. "They said that they're sorry, they were just being playful." Jac said quietly as she stood in front of her husband who had stopped stomping around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know." Jonny replied reluctantly. "Sorry, I wasn't taking it out on you." He apologised as he stopped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Jac nodded into his chest. "That loaf of bread on the other hand…" She joked and Jonny couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm gonna have a beer. You want a glass of wine?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

"I started taking my cocktail of medications this afternoon so I'd better not." Jac replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Alright. Well, leave whatever work you're doing in your study and come and watch some TV with your husband."

* * *

After packing the rest of the shopping away, Jac and Jonny sat on the sofa and watched a medical documentary together to take their minds off of things and Jonny had a beer to help him relax. They had been undisturbed for half an hour when Jonny felt a small poke on the side of his arm and he turned to see each of his daughters holding a masterpiece of glue, glitter, feathers and felt tip pens on a sheet of folded, coloured card.

"We're sorry." They said simultaneously as Jonny took the cards and read the inside to find that they had each written a small message, followed by dozens and dozens of 'x's representing kisses.

"Apology accepted, thank you." Jonny praised as he stood the cards up on the coffee table and then brushed the glitter off of his hands. "If you're good tomorrow, we can try and do the rest of the shopping and I'll let you have a look at the Halloween costumes."

"Can we go trick or treating this year?" Emma asked excitedly.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"But we're nearly 6!" Anna protested.

"It's not about your age sweetheart. Your Mum and I don't want you going trick or treating, even if one of us goes with you and even when you're 9 or 10."

"Why not?" Emma whined.

"Because there're a lot of people out there that you can't trust. Two young girls walking around in the dark isn't safe – really think about the concept of trick or treating. You'd be knocking on people's doors you don't know and you could terrify an elderly person who doesn't know who's there or you could knock on someone's door and a big, tall, scary man could open the door." Jonny explained. "Trust me, I'm not saying it to spoil your fun, I'm doing it for your own safety. Tell you what, I might be able to take you trick-or-treating around Elliot's home and maybe Auntie Mo if she's in but it'll only be people we know."

"Okay, thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome girls."

* * *

Jac and Jonny were in the middle of making love in their dark bedroom with the duvet on top of them so they didn't get cold when Jac placed a hand on Jonny's chest and signalled for him to stop.

"What's up–"

"Sshh." Jac interrupted abruptly as she placed a finger on his lips whilst she caught her breath back. "I think I heard something."

"Heard what?" He questioned after she had moved her finger off of his lips. They suddenly heard their door handle turn so Jac rolled off of Jonny and onto the mattress besides him and they both pretended to be asleep when Jac heard a quiet voice on the other side of the room.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." Emma whispered.

"Why's that darlin'?" He asked sleepily as he kept the duvet against his bare chest whilst his wife remained still with her eyes closed so that the little girl didn't suspect a thing.

"I had a bad dream and it woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep."

"Well you go and get into bed, and I'll come in a minute and tuck you in. Go on, I'll just be a minute." He said reassuringly and the sleepy child then exited the room leaving Jonny to glance at his wife. "You, Mrs Maconie have got impeccable hearing – it's a good job you heard her." He smirked as he quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You can repay me by being as quick as you can – we're not finished yet." She replied suggestively as she laid with the duvet over her naked frame.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He smiled as he leant across and kissed her briefly on the lips before he slipped next door to his daughter's bedroom.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long." Jonny whispered as he re-entered his dark bedroom and closed the door behind him. "I needed to read her a story before she could fall… asleep." Jonny chuckled to himself as he realised that his wife had her eyes closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling every few seconds. He closed the blind to stop the intense moonlight coming in before he crept around his side of the bed and slowly laid down on the mattress but the movement still caused her to stir.

"Oh, sorry I must've fallen–" She murmured.

"It's okay; you're tired." Jonny smiled as he tucked a few strands of hair out of the way of his wife's sleepy eyes as she turned to face him. "We'll try again tomorrow," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I hear the linen cupboard is nice this time of year." He joked.

"We'll see." Jac replied but she couldn't help but smile.

"Night sweetheart." Jonny whispered before he kissed her cheek and they settled down for the night.


	49. Weston-Super-Mare

**Friday 12****th**** June 2020**

Emma and Anna were in year 2 at Holby Primary and because it was their final year at the infant school before they would move to the junior school, the year group of 90 students were going to Weston-Super-Mare to spend the day at the beach. And of course ninety 5 or 6 year olds couldn't be looked after by three teachers and three teaching assistants on a day out so some parents were asked to volunteer to go with them. There was no chance that Jac would spend all day with children that weren't hers but because of Emma's diabetes, Jonny was going with them. It was also because Emma and Anna had asked if one of their parents could come so that they could have fun and not have to spend all day with an unknown parent, and Jonny fancied a nice day out.

"Right, I think we've got everything." Jonny stated as he stood in a t-shirt, shorts and sunglasses with a rucksack on his bag in the playground whilst Emma and Anna were also wearing some shorts and a t-shirt but all students had to wear a royal blue baseball cap with the school logo on it so that they could be identified.

"I've got to get going to work but have a good day and don't drive your Dad mad." Jac said as she bent down and kissed her children on the forehead before she quickly exited the playground filled with excited children and returned to her car.

"It's Mr Maconie isn't it? You're coming today." A teacher queried as she approached Jonny with a clipboard.

"Yeah. But please, call me Jonny."

"Okay, well I've put the children into groups of 6. I presume you'll want to be in charge of this group." She began as she pointed to a group that Jonny read to contain his two daughters and 4 other girls whose names Jonny recognised as their friends who had come to their birthday party.

"Yeah, definitely." Jonny nodded.

"Okay. Well just to let you know, the plan for today it to arrive at the beach by 10am. The children aren't allowed in the ocean because of health and safety but we'll mark off an area of the beach using windbreakers and we'll be staying there until 1pm so you can have lunch on the beach. Then we'll have a walk along the beach front so that the children can spend their pocket money if they wish and then we should be back at the school by 3pm."

"Okay, brilliant. Thank you." Jonny nodded and he watched his children eagerly greet a young bespectacled girl with two blonde plaits.

"Are you Emma and Anna's father?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jonny."

"Oh, I've been told Emily is in your group for today." She smiled.

"Yeah, Emily Simons right?"

"Yes. Now Emily has a severe allergy to nuts and I've been told to give her Epi-pen to one of the teachers but I'd just feel safer if you had it because you're going to be in charge of her group." She began as she held a black and yellow cylindrical device in a clear plastic ziplock bag.

"That's not a problem, I can keep it on me. And I know how to administer it; I'm a nurse." Jonny replied.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Thank you." She said gratefully as she handed it over to Jonny who put it in the side pocket of his rucksack.

* * *

Soon, the three coaches were underway to the seaside and Emma and Anna were sitting next to each other, whilst on the other side of the coach but on the same row, Jonny was sat next to another parent who had come on the trip.

"How can we have any fun at the beach if we're not allowed to go swimming?" Emma asked curiously.

"We can do lots of things. We can look for seashells, I've got a skipping rope in my bag, and a Frisbee. And we can get some buckets and spades and make the biggest sand castle we can.

"But we were only allowed to bring £5 pocket money each." Anna stated.

"Well I'll tell you a secret," Jonny said quietly as he leant across his arm rest "I've brought some more money." Jonny whispered with a smile.

"But we're not allowed more." Emma frowned.

"No, children aren't, but adults are." Jonny corrected. "That's a bonus of your dad coming on a school trip." Jonny smiled.

"I'm glad you came, I wouldn't like going without you or mummy." Anna stated.

"No?" Jonny asked.

"No." She confirmed which made her father smile. He knew she wouldn't say that in a few years time so he had to make the most of it.

* * *

At the beach, the sun was shining, the sea was calm and the sky was clear. Given that is was almost midday on a weekday, the beach didn't have many people on it who weren't associated with Holby Infant School so they had almost the entire sandy beach to themselves. Jonny had bought each of the six girls in his group a bucket and spade and he was relaxing whilst they made a large sand castle when they all started screaming and Jonny jumped up.

"What is it?" He demanded but whilst five of the girls had run away, Anna appeared to be frozen in fear as she stared at the small sand coloured crab which stood on the sand with its pincers up.

"It's alright, it won't hurt you." Jonny chuckled as he realised that it was nothing serious before he picked up an empty bucket and scooped the crab into it. "I'm just going to go and put it away from us, stay here." He said sternly and a minute later, he returned with an empty bucket and the children had resumed with their sand castle building. "Honestly, it was only a little one." Jonny stated. "I've seen a crab before that's as big as my head and trust me, _that's_ big." He remarked which caused the children to laugh.

* * *

**3:10pm**

"Trust you three to be one of the last off of the coach." Jac said sarcastically as the twins and her husband stepped off of the vehicle. "How was the beach?" She asked as she walked them to the car.

"It was great! Daddy scared off this big crab and we built a really big sandcastle." Anna exclaimed.

"And we found this for you." Emma added as she handed Jac an almost intact half of a scallop shell.

"Thank you." Jac smiled as she took the shell and smoothed it between her fingers. "Right, shoes off before you get in my car; you're covered in sand." She ordered.

* * *

**10pm**

By the late evening, the twins were tucked in bed and fast asleep whilst Jonny had just finished clearing the kitchen up from dinner. He walked into his bedroom and heard the sloshing of water so he opened the ensuite door to find his wife lying in a clear bath of water with her hair tied up in a bun so that it didn't get wet.

"Did I say that you could come in?" Jac protested playfully as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't need permissions to see my wife naked, surely?" He replied as he knelt down on the bath mat next to the bath and rested his chin on the edge of it. "What a day." He sighed. "How was work?"

"Same ol', same old." Jac replied.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like the cogs have been turning in your head ever since you came to pick us up." Jonny stated. "You've barely spoken a word since dinner."

"No, it's just… I got some email about a conference but it doesn't matter, it's too far away and it's too long."

"Well you're obviously thinking about it and you want to go." Jonny began. "Talk to me about it." He ordered softly.

"No, it doesn't matter. I've decided; I'm not going to go." Jac stated.

"Okay… Right, I'm gonna jump in the shower; I've got sand in places I don't want sand." Jonny announced as he stood up and lifted his jumper and shirt off. "The kids must be exhausted after today so they'll be fast asleep and when I get out of this shower, I'll be expecting to find you lying in the middle of my bed with nothing, except your birthday suit, on." He grinned before he pulled his shorts and boxers down and he entered the walk in, glass shower. Jac then smiled to herself before she sat up, pulled the plug out and set about getting out of the bath.


	50. Decisions, Decisions

**I can't believe I'm at the 50th Chapter already!**

* * *

**Thursday 16****th**** July 2020, 6pm**

Jac had taken 6 year old Emma to her first swimming lesson at the leisure center whilst Jonny had taken Anna to the park to keep her occupied on the warm summer's evening. He was pushing her on the swing when she spoke up.

"Dad, can we get a pet?" She asked.

"What kind of pet?" Jonny questioned.

"I really want a dog."

"Why's that?"

"When we went around Kate's house the other day, her mum walked us to the park with her dog and it was really fun. We played fetch with it and then when we got home we got to give it a bath. And it knows all sorts of tricks. It can roll over, give you a high five, crawl, dance _and _push itself along on a skateboard."

"Well that is one clever dog, isn't it?" Jonny grinned.

"If we got one, I'd take it out for walks every day and play with it and feed it. Please?" She pleaded.

"I'll have a word with Mummy but I'm not promising anything. Dogs are expensive and they need a lot of looking after." Jonny stated as he knew he couldn't make a decision about something so important without his wife there. He also knew that Jac would immediately refuse to have a dog in her home. He just had to find a way to convince her…

* * *

**10pm**

Jac and Jonny had just climbed into bed after a long day at work, when Jonny decided that there was no time like the present to ask his wife an important question.

"I have something to ask you," He began "but I'd like you to listen to what I have to say before you make a decision. And I mean _really _listen, not just pretend to."

"Okay." Jac replied confusedly.

"Anna asked me today if we could get a dog, and I've asked Emma and she'd love one too. Look, I've even made a list of the benefits." He said eagerly as he handed her a piece of paper after she had sat up and leant against the headboard. "It'll keep us all active, it will teach Emma and Anna about responsibility and most of all, it'll make them both happy. That's all you've ever wanted isn't it? For them to be happy, no matter what." He explained. "And I'll research into the different dog breeds and see which one would be most suitable for our family. I won't get one that sheds a lot of fur so the place won't be messy and whether we get a boy or a girl, they'll be castrated so we won't have puppies running around. We're coming up to the summer holidays so while we're toilet training it, Victoria can look after the dog as well as the girls, I'm sure she won't mind – she's got a dog of her own. Please? Emma and Anna–"

"Jonny, stop." Jac ordered. "Will you shut up if I say I'll think about it?"

"Only if you _promise_ that you will properly think about it and you mean it."

"Fine. I promise I'll think about it." Jac sighed as she placed the sheet of paper on her bedside table before she laid down on her side, facing away from her husband and turned her lamp out. Jonny couldn't help but realise that he had annoyed her for asking such a thing when she had made it blatantly clear she didn't want an animal. Obviously, the point about it wanting to make Emma and Anna happy had made her think about the decision more than she wanted to…

* * *

**Friday 24****th**** July 2020, 3:30pm**

As with every Friday, Jac and Jonny finished work an hour and a half early and went and picked their daughters from school themselves as opposed to Victoria doing the job. It was a particularly special day because it was Emma and Anna's last day of year 2 and so it was their last day at Holby Infant School. Jonny had walked up to the classroom to collect his children whilst Jac remained in the car, but when he returned with his daughters, he noticed a small pile of wrapped presents in the middle seat in the back of the car.

"What're those for?" Jonny asked quietly as the girls jumped in.

"You'll see." Jac smiled. "We're eating dinner out tonight because we've got somewhere we need to go." She announced.

"Where?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Just open the presents and you'll see." Jac stated as she pulled away from the car park and headed for the motorway which only confused Jonny even more.

"Oh my god!" Emma and Anna gasped at the same time as one had unwrapped a dark blue collar and the other had unwrapped a tug toy.

"Right, I'm being serious when I say that you three are in charge of looking after the puppy – not me. And if you don't think you can look after it properly, say now and I'll turn around–"

"No!" Jonny, Anna and Emma protested simultaneously.

"Right. Jonny, there's some paperwork in my handbag and it's got a picture of the rat if you want to see it." Jac stated bluntly. "It's about half an hour away so you've got until then to agree on a name between the three of you and just remember that whatever you chose, you'll have to be able to shout it across a park." She warned whilst Jonny unzipped Jac's hand bag and took out the wad of paper folded in half and he also found an envelope filled with a small wad of £20 notes and it was labelled with _£550_ in Jac's handwriting. He then opened the pack of paper to reveal a picture of a yellow Labrador puppy which was very similar to those he had seen on adverts for Andrex.

"Have a look at this girls." Jonny smiled as he handed the first sheet back to them so that they could see the puppy. "Thank you." Jonny whispered as he put his hand on top of Jac's on the centre console. Jac just smiled to herself as she continued along the motorway – she knew she was bound to regret the decision on multiple occasions, but she knew she had made the right decision because it would bring years of happiness for her children and that was what was important.

* * *

Jac and Jonny had just sorted out the final details and paid for the puppy in the kitchen with the private breeder whilst Emma and Anna had been left in the living room of the person's home where the mother Labrador and three remaining puppies were skipping about with their ears flopping back and forth. They both leant in the doorway and smiled as their girls interacted with the animals.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this happy." Jonny whispered to his wife. "Thank you."

"All you need now is the roses above the door isn't it?" Jac asked smugly.

"Well, and the white picket fence but I can live without that." Jonny replied with a smile. "Actually, I did picture having a son as well as a daughter so–"

"Don't even try it – my uterus is defective and out of commission." Jac replied quietly yet sternly.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Jonny asked his daughters to change the subject.

"I think so." Emma replied.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Honey." Anna stated as she petted the adorable yellow Labrador puppy rolling around on the carpet.

"I can live with that." Jac shrugged.

"Honey is actually very beneficial for a dog's heart and digestive tract." The breeder informed them as she entered the room. "But it can't be given to puppies this young, you'll have to wait a couple of months.

* * *

**Monday 27****th**** July 2020**

Emma, Anna and Honey were being looked after in the penthouse at the start of their summer holidays by Victoria whilst Jac and Jonny were hard at work on Darwin. Jac was completing some paperwork at her desk, whilst Elliot was doing the same when there was a knock at her door and the hospital's CEO, Guy Self, entered.

"Jac, I have an amazing opportunity for you that I have had to fight tooth and nail to get." He announced. "You've mastered adult cardiology, and foetal cardio medicine and now you have the opportunity as part of an exchange Elliot, you will get to teach Dr Richman about adult cardiology whilst Jac, you will spend 4 weeks in a top hospital in Melbourne, Australia on a specialist _paediatric_ cardiology ward. This place is–"

"World renowned for their research, I know." Jac sighed.

"Forgive me, but I thought you'd be a bit more grateful given the potential rewards of this opportunity." Guy frowned. "I admit, next week is a bit short notice but there was a cancellation–"

"Next week?" Jac protested.

"Yes. Well, accommodation will be provided, I can sort the flights out for you and this time next week you'll be on the other side of the world."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Jac requested.

"Jac this opportunity won't come along again. People all over the world are desperate for something like this." Guy protested. _Yeah well people all over the world don't have 6 year old twins to think about. _Jac thought to herself.

"I… I want to…" She stuttered and she seemed unable to get her words out. "The opportunity is incredible and I'd love to but…"

"She'll get back to you by lunchtime." Elliot said on behalf of the uncertain consultant.

"Right, well I'll be in my office when you've made your decision." Guy stated before he exited the office.

"Thanks." Jac said quietly.

"It's alright, he shouldn't have put you under that much pressure." Elliot stated. "You know, you've turned down so many conferences and symposiums since Emma and Anna were born, but going on one doesn't make you a bad mother."

* * *

Jac sat in her office in emotional turmoil as she wondered whether to decline or accept the opportunity and she was alone as Elliot had been called to theatre. But she was almost certain that she couldn't go on it – it was so far away that if something happened, she wouldn't be able to get home fast enough but it was also four weeks long and that was a long time to be away from her children. She was just about to go to Guy's office to tell him to pass the opportunity on to someone else when her iPhone began ringing.

"Hello?" She frowned as she knew it was probably Victoria because of the caller ID – Home.

"Mummy." She heard both of her daughters' voices so the phone was obviously on speaker.

"Girls? What're you–"

"We want you to go to Australia." Emma announced.

"What?" Jac asked confusedly.

"We want you to go." Anna repeated. "Daddy can look after us and we can still video chat you."

"What? How do you…?"

"Jonny rang to explain the situation." Victoria, the nanny, informed her employer.

"I don't understand." Jac exclaimed.

"What's there to understand?" Emma asked. "You want to go on a holiday with work so go. We don't want you to miss out on something because you think we're still babies."

"Dad and Victoria can look after us." Anna added.

* * *

After the phone call which had made Jac uncharacteristically emotional, she stepped out of her office and she made her way onto the ward in a war path until she found her husband.

"Jac, I–"

"Did you make them say that?" Jac demanded with shiny eyes.

"What?"

"Emma and Anna. Did you make them ring me and tell me to go?"

"No I–" Jonny stopped as a single tear escaped her eye which she quickly wiped away. "Come here." He took her hand and guided her to the locker room so that they could be alone. "Look, Elliot told me about what happened in the office with Guy and that you weren't sure. I know how much you would enjoy it so I rung the girls to ask them if they think we could manage without you for a while if it meant that you'd have a nice time and they said we could. Victoria must've let them phone you." He explained. "Why're you so upset about this? I thought you'd want to go."

"I do but it's just the… The way that Emma and Anna were telling me to go was like they didn't even care about me leaving them for 4 weeks." Jac admitted and Jonny watched as another tear fell but before she would wipe it away, he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Oh Jac, of course they care – they love you just as much as you love them. Victoria has obviously said something to them about trying not to make you feel bad. Look the fact is, is that if you go, we're going to miss you – of _course_ we will – but we can make it work. I can manage looking after them by myself, we can skype and phone each other every day and it'll be fine. Look I'm not saying this in a mean way, but I _want_ you to go. I want you to go because I want you to enjoy yourself, and if I'm honest I think I'd enjoy the challenge of looking them after them by myself. I will miss you like hell – there's no way that I couldn't – but you'll regret it if you don't go." Jonny stated. "Look, at the end of the day it's your decision and whether you go or not, and I'll support you."

* * *

"I want to go on the exchange to Australia." Jac announced as she stood in front of her boss's desk.

"Good, I'll arrange everything and email you the details." Guy informed her. "May I ask why there was the uncertainty?"

"Emma and Anna are only six." Jac spoke slowly. "Four weeks to them is a lot longer than it is to you or I."

"Well, you've still got nearly a week to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow." Guy stated and he watched the auburn haired consultant quickly disappear. She had made the right decision for the hospital, but had she made the right decision for her family?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I've opened a new poll on my profile regarding my next story so if you want to read more of my stories and you want to choose what I write, please vote! (And I'm aware from last time that people who don't have accounts can't vote so guests if you want to vote, just post it in a review on this story and I'll add it to the totals :))**


	51. This isn't Goodbye

**Friday 31****st**** July 2020**

Jac was taking a very long time to pack her suitcases simply because Emma and Anna were sat on the bed 'helping' her and Jonny was also attempting to help. And because she was going for a full 4 weeks, she needed two suitcases to hold all of her things and the trust were picking up the tab for extra luggage.

"You two need to have an early night if you're coming with me to drop Mummy off at the airport tomorrow morning. We'll have to leave here about 3am." Jonny warned.

"I don't want to go to bed yet." Emma moaned as she sat cross legged in her pyjamas.

"You don't have to; you can have a lie in the morning to catch up on sleep." Jac stated. "I'm just gonna get some stuff from the bathroom." Jac stated before she disappeared into the ensuite.

"How long is the flight?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, because it's all the way across the world, the flight is in two sections. Mummy will fly to Hong Kong first, then from Hong Kong to Melbourne in Australia." Jonny stated. "And from the moment she takes off at Bristol, she won't land in Australia for about 30 hours. That's a long journey isn't it?"

"That more than a day!" Emma exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Jac remarked with a smile as she re-entered the bedroom with her hands filled with toiletries like toothpaste and shower gel, which she dumped in one of the suitcases before she returned to the bathroom to get some towels.

"What are these?" Emma asked as she and Anna leant forward and started picking up some of her things.

"They are something you don't need to worry about until you're older." Jonny stated as he took a box of sanitary products out of Anna's hands and put it back in the suitcase to Jac's amusement as she returned with two white towels.

"But when you do, Daddy'll be there to explain everything." Jac smiled sweetly.

"Explain what?" Anna asked.

"Don't confuse them." Jonny moaned.

"Will you be back before we go start school?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'll be back a couple of days before you start. But your Dad will sort out your new uniforms and school bags." Jac stated.

* * *

"Have you got all of your medication?" Jonny asked as he and Jac packed her final few things after the twins had gone to bed.

"Yeah, I got Mr T to run my prescriptions a week early." Jac stated as she showed him the four different boxes packed amongst her many clothes.

"Just remember, if you're in pain and you just want to talk, even if it's 3am here you can call me okay?"

"I know." Jac nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Jonny stated as she zipped the suitcase closed.

"I know you are." Jac replied smugly before she stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm absolutely knackered, but what do you say to one last time?" Jac asked as she glanced at the bed and back.

"I say, that is a brilliant idea Mrs Maconie." Jonny said slowly and seductively. "And I'm gonna make this so special, you'll remember it so vividly so that you won't need sex for the next two weeks." He whispered as he put his hands on her hips.

"Why only two weeks when I'm only going to be gone for four?" Jac asked confusedly.

"So that when you come back to Holby, you'll be so desperate for me that you'll drag me into a bathroom at the airport when I come to pick you up." He grinned.

* * *

**Saturday 1****st**** August 2020, 5am**

Jonny waved as Jac walked through the check-in gates with her suitcases being pulled by each hand and her handbag over her shoulder. The mother gave one last wave before she disappeared through the doors leaving her family behind. Jonny crouched down and gave cuddle to his daughters who – once Jac had gone – had burst in to tears.

"The time is going to fly by, alright. We're going to do so many activities together that you'll forget Mummy's not here." Jonny whispered reassuringly. "This isn't goodbye because we're going to speak to her all the time and it'll be like she never left."

"I miss her already." Emma sobbed.

"I know, but you're both just emotional because you've had very little sleep." Jonny half-heartedly chuckled as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Come on, you can sleep in the car on the way home." He said softly as he put his arms around their bums and then lifted them both onto his hips. He then carried his daughters away from the airport knowing that he wasn't going to be intimate with his wife for almost a whole month and that he was the primary carer of his daughters for that amount of time too.

* * *

**Sunday 2****nd**** August 2020, 10am**

"Girls, I know you're upset but mummy's flight only landed in Australia five minutes ago according to the airline. She's going to be exhausted so just give her some time; she'll ring us when she can." Jonny stated as Emma and Anna sat on the carpet next to the table which had the home phone on it as they awaited a call from their mother. "And when it does ring, _I'll _answer it and put it on speaker for you – don't both fight over the phone." He said sternly. Though as much as he had to try to reassure his children, he too was getting anxious about the fact that he hadn't heard from his wife since she had landed in Hong Kong and even then it had only been a text to inform him that she had landed safely and that her second flight (from Hong Kong to Australia) had been brought forward by an hour so she wasn't going to leave the airport and stay in a hotel, she was merely going to go to the first class departure lounge and attempt to get some rest. "It might not even be that phone, I could be my mobile or it could be skype on the laptop or the TV."

"Do you think she's forgotten?" Anna asked.

"No, of course she hasn't. Like she could forget either of you!" Jonny laughed. "Mummy will–" Jonny was interrupted as his iPhone began buzzing on the kitchen counter. "Ooh, here we go." He smiled as both girls jumped up from the floor. "Hello? Hang on, just let me put you on speaker." Jonny smiled as he put his phone on the coffee table after sitting on the sofa and his daughters had dived on the carpet in front of him.

"Mummy!"

"_Are you two driving your dad mad yet_?" Jac questioned and Jonny could hear the fatigue in her voice – travelling never was her strong suit, even if she had been in first class.

"No, we've been really good." Anna stated.

"_Is that right?_" She asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Jonny chuckled. "You decided to give skyping a miss I see."

"_I'll just let you imagine how I look after travelling half way around the world_." Jac retorted.

"Where are you then? At the airport?" He asked.

"_Yeah, I'm just waiting for the luggage to arrive_." Jac replied.

"Is it hot there?" Emma asked curiously.

_"Er, I'm in an air conditioned room at the moment but it looks scorching outside."_

"What time is it there?" Jonny asked.

"_9pm_." Jac stated.

"That's past our bedtime!" Anna protested.

_"Mm, it's past mine as well." _Jac sighed._ "I just need to get my bags, get a taxi to the hotel and then crash out in a big double bed to myself without someone else taking up all the room."_

"I do not take up all the room." Jonny protested.

_"You practically sleep horizontally across our bed_!" Jac argued which caused their children to laugh.

"Ugh, I just remembered I got work tomorrow." Jonny complained. "And I won't have my beautiful wife to keep me company."

"Ugh."

"Yuck." Emma and Anna both grimaced at the thought of her parents being romantic.

* * *

**10pm**

Jonny had had a lot of difficulty trying to put Emma and Anna to bed for the first night without their mother he had ended up letting them sleep either side of him in his double bed. Firstly, they had laid in bed and tried to get to sleep and because they went to bed earlier than Jonny, he had then sat on the sofa and watched some TV. But ten minutes after putting his children to bed, Emma had come out of her room with a frown on her face because she missed her mummy. Jonny had taken her back to bed, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, but not long after she had settled, Anna had approached her father with tears rolling down her cheeks because she also missed her mother.

Jonny stared up at the ceiling with a child either side of him and he knew in the morning he'd have to slide out of bed by the footboard when he would get up for work. But he was determined that the second night without Jac was going to go much smoother than the first. It couldn't be any worse, could it?


	52. Accidents

**Tuesday 4****th**** August 2020, 2am**

It was the early hours of the morning – and the second night without Jac – and Jonny was fast asleep. He was laid on his side of the bed, with his arms wrapped around a pillow because he wasn't used to sleeping in a large empty bed. He had Honey curled up at the end of the bed but the puppy took up so little room that it was like it wasn't even there. His chest slowly rose and fell in a steady rhythm when he suddenly stirred. He frowned as he was sure he felt something behind him, but he merely closed his eyes once more and attempted to get to sleep. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he rolled over to see a short, dark shadow there.

"Daddy? Are you awake?" Emma whispered.

"Yeah, I am sweetheart. What's wrong?" Jonny asked softly as he switched on the bedside lamp but he squeezed his eyes shut as they adjusted to the bright light.

"I… I…"

"Emma what is it?"

"I wet the bed." She murmured and Jonny then noticed her wet pyjama bottoms. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, darlin' don't cry. I'm sure it was an accident." Jonny said as he quickly sat up. "Come on, you go to your bathroom, take your pyjama bottoms off and I'll get you a clean pair and change your bed sheets."

* * *

"Right, your duvet is wet so you'll have to come and sleep in my bed tonight." Jonny stated after he had taken all of the sheets off and left the protective mattress bare when his daughter walked out of her ensuite in clean pyjamas. "You go and get comfy and I'll just go and put these in the washing machine."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I know you are, don't worry about it."

"Can you not tell mummy, please?" She asked shyly.

"No, of course not." Jonny replied reassuringly.

* * *

**Wednesday 5****th**** August 2020, 9am **

Jonny was stood in the linen cupboard on Darwin as he rung his wife. He knew in Melbourne, it would be 8pm there and so it was one of the best times for him to ring as one of them wouldn't be asleep.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi, how're you getting on?" Jonny asked.

"_Yeah, I've just gotten back from a meal with the other consultants. It's a great hospital and the equipment they have here is incredible._" Jac replied.

"Listen, I haven't been 100% honest with you – well I just didn't tell you because she was embarrassed but I'm stuck for ideas now."

_"What is it_?" Jac asked worriedly.

"Emma… I promised her I wouldn't tell you, but she's wet the bed the last three nights in a row." He said slowly. "But she hasn't wet the bed in months so I don't get why this is happening. And on Sunday night – the first night without you - they both had to sleep in my bed because they were upset."

_"Thanks. Now you're making me think I shouldn't have come._" Jac complained.

"No, no sorry I'm not saying it's your fault. I just wanted to ask you if you had any ideas of how to stop it. I make sure that she goes to the toilet right before bed, she doesn't drink at least an hour or two before bed but it still happens and then because her sheets get wet, she has to come and sleep in our room." He explained. "What else can I do?"

"_Well, maybe she does it on purpose so that she can sleep in our bed_." Jac suggested. "_The first night could've been a genuine accident but once she realised she got to sleep with you, she thought it was something that sounded appealing."_

"No, I don't think she's doing it on purpose. She feels awful and she's really shy and ashamed after it's happened and we both know that isn't what she's normally like."

"_Well, I suppose she's just got to get used to me not being there_." Jac sighed. "_If it happens for more than a week then I'll come home_." Jac stated.

"Okay." Jonny nodded – he couldn't protest even though he wanted her to enjoy herself because clearly one of his daughters was distressed.

"_What about Anna? Has she had any problems_? Jac asked.

"She has been a little bit more difficult to get off to sleep but she hasn't wet the bed." Jonny replied. "Anyway, enough about here. How's Australia?"

* * *

**Friday 7****th**** August 2020, 2am**

Jonny rolled over in his sleep and instinctively woke up as he had done for the past four nights in a row. It was the fifth night without Jac and he was expecting to roll over and find Emma standing beside the bed, however he was met with darkness. He frowned and he decided to go and check on her so he silently let go of the pillow he had been hugging and crept out of his bedroom. He tiptoed to the doorway of Emma's bedroom and then peered through the darkness, only he was sure he could see the duvet on the floor. He flicked the light on and found that the duvet was on the floor, and the bed was empty. He patted the mattress and found it to be dry but it left him confused as to where his daughter was.

He left the room, and walked to Anna's room where he saw a shadow bigger than expected on the single bed up against the wall. He moved in closer so that he could see things better, and he found that both girls were asleep in Anna's bed. It might not've been a permanent fix, but at least Emma hadn't wet the bed and as long as Anna wasn't bothered – and she didn't appear to be – he was happy for them to share the same bed if it kept Emma from feeling bad every night after having an accident. He smiled at the sight before he quietly walked back to his bedroom and got back into bed. Jac could stay in Australia because he, Emma and Anna could manage without her and he couldn't wait to tell her in the morning what their daughters had gotten up to.


	53. Jac's Return

**Friday 28****th**** August 2020, 7:30am**

Jonny was just about to wake the twins for breakfast so that they could eat together before he left for work when he was sure he heard a little tap at the door. He frowned as he wondered who on earth would be knocking at that time unless Victoria was early but he opened the door to reveal his wife with a healthy tan and two suitcases and her handbag on the floor besides her. She had dark circles under her eyes because he knew travelling always took the energy out of her but she was clearly glad to be back.

"Jac!" He grinned as he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I thought I was picking you up tonight from the airport." He protested.

"I got an earlier flight and I thought I'd surprise you." Jac smiled as she pulled away.

"Oh, I missed you so much." He smiled as he leant in and kissed her on the lips before they parted and he took in everything about her appearance as he had longed to see his wife once more.

"Are they awake yet?" She asked as she carried her hand bag and dragged one suitcase into the penthouse whilst Jonny grabbed the other for her and then closed the front door.

"No, I was just about to wake them. Go on, you do it. I want to see their faces." Jonny smiled and he followed Jac where she knew both of her children were sleeping in the same single bed in Anna's room. She went and crouched down next to the bed and tucked a bit of Emma's long fiery red hair behind her ear before she whispered to her.

"Emma… Emma time for school." Jac joked softly as she knew it was still their summer holidays.

"Mummy I don't want to go to school." Emma mumbled.

"Wait for it." Jonny grinned.

"Mummy? Mummy!" She suddenly realised who she was talking to and Emma shot out of bed and into her mother's arms. Anna also sat up, and once she realised what all the commotion was about, she jumped up too and joined in with the hug.

"Hello you two." Jac smiled. "Right, Victoria isn't coming around today because I've still got the day off of work." Jac informed them. "But, I have got a lot of washing to do so–"

"You can leave your washing; you're tired and I can do it over the weekend." Jonny offered.

"It's alright, I can start sorting it out into loads." Jac stated.

"Mummy can you do my hair please because daddy's awful at doing a high ponytail and he always pulls my hair." Emma requested.

"Of course I can." Jac smiled. "I've got you some sweets and a couple of little presents but they're somewhere in my suitcases so I'll have to find them later."

"Can you wash my hair tonight?" Anna asked.

"And me please." Emma added.

"Sure." Jac nodded. "But only, if you two promise me that you're going to sleep in your own beds tonight. Yes?"

"I promise." Emma confirmed.

* * *

Jac had her suitcases opened on the bed, and Emma and Anna were sitting on Jac and Jonny's pillows whilst she threw her washing into different piles on the floor corresponding to darks, lights, colours and delicates.

"Are you two looking forward to starting year three next week?" Jac asked.

"Kind of." Emma began. "I can't wait to see all my friends but I've heard that you have spelling tests every week."

"Well if that is true, I'm sure they won't give you anything beyond your capability."

"What's capability?" Anna asked.

"It's like your ability to do something. If I ask you to tidy your bedrooms, I know you're capable of doing so – or in other words, I know that you are able to tidy your rooms."

"But my room _is_ tidy!" Emma protested. "Daddy made us tidy it for when you got back."

"I know it's tidy, it was just an example." Jac stated. "Ah, here're your presents." She announced as she took out a white carrier bag. "You can decide between you who gets what but there's a pencil case and a soft toy each, and the bag of sweets is to share." Jac stated as she took out a little toy koala and kangaroo, as well as furry pencil cases based upon the same animals.

"Did you see a real koala bear?" Anna asked.

"Not in the wild; I was in a big built up city all the time but I did see some when I walked past a zoo. They're just like your dad, all they do is sleep and eat all day." Jac quipped which caused her children to laugh. "And don't tell him I said that." She added.

* * *

"You know, you used to snore really loudly when you were a baby." Jac smiled as she stroked Emma's hair as she settled her in her own bed for the first time in weeks. Emma was tucked under the duvet with her toy koala in her arms whilst Jac sat on the edge of the bed after she had read her a story. "And Anna just used to sleep right through it."

"Do I snore now?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Tomorrow, can we go swimming?"

"I'm still really tired Emma, maybe on Sunday. Tomorrow, I'll let you and Emma make some cakes or something if you want. Now though, it's bedtime." Jac said quietly as she bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead before she stood up, straightened Emma's duvet up and switched the lamp off. "Night night."

"I love you mummy." Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Emma." Jac smiled before she tiptoed out of the room and headed for her own bedroom.

* * *

"Are you not exhausted?" Jonny questioned after his wife had climbed into bed. "You've given them a bath _and_ washed and dried both of their hair _and_ then read them a story each and you haven't slept for hours."

"Yeah but wanted to spend some time with them." Jac stated as she laid on her side facing away from her husband who then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist. "It feels weird that I was actually missed." Jac admitted.

"Of course you were." Jonny smiled. "And this time it wasn't just certain parts of you." He grinned.

"I know it's been four weeks but can we wait until tomorrow night?" Jac requested as she slipped her fingers between his on top of her navel. "It's just I'm still jet lagged and–"

"Yeah sure, Jac it's fine." Jonny whispered.

"Thanks for doing the last few lots of my washing." She mumbled.

"It's alright." He smiled. "Oh I missed you so much." He chuckled as he squeezed her in his arms.

"Thank you, for letting me go." Jac said gratefully. "I learnt a lot and had a great time."

"You're welcome. You've got to be one of the most sought after cardio surgeon in the world now; you specialise in foetal, paediatric and adult cardiothoracics. _And y_ou could give Mo a run for her money with transplanting as well because when you want an organ, you don't let anyone else stand a chance at getting it." He smirked. "Not to mention how incredible you are with the patients. Y'know, you're so kind, sympathetic, caring and…" Jonny stopped as he had expected a sarcastic comment from his wife, but instead he was met with silence. Her eyes were closed and her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took; she was asleep. He kissed her on her forehead before he turned the light off and settled down for the first night in a month that he had his wife in his arms.


	54. Chickenpox - Part 1

**Friday 4****th**** September 2020, 1am**

It was the final weekday of Emma and Anna's first week of year three and all seemed to be peaceful in the penthouse. But all of that was about to change…

"Mummy… Mum wake up." Jac rolled over and opened her eyes to see a dark shadow besides her. She flicked the lamp on and revealed that Anna was standing there in her pyjamas with a flushed face. "I don't feel well." She mumbled.

"What's the matter darlin'?" Jonny croaked as he slowly got up and walked around Jac's side of the bed.

"My arms and legs hurt and I'm really hot." She replied grumpily.

"Yeah? Oh you poor thing. Come on, I'll come and get you into bed and mummy will get you some nice strawberry medicine to make you feel better." Jonny said before he led Anna back to bed. Jac went to the kitchen and got a bottle of strawberry flavoured Calpol before she entered Anna's bedroom where the duvet was on the floor and her daughter was sitting up in her bed with her father on the floor beside her.

"Right, open up." Jac said softly as she poured the white liquid onto the plastic spoon. Anna then took the sweet tasting medicine in one mouthful. "Good girl." Jac whispered as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear to keep it out of the poorly girl's face but she then noticed several red spots behind her ear and on her neck. "Okay, now lie down and try and get some sleep."

"But–"

"I know it's hard sweetheart but the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll feel better." Jonny whispered reassuringly.

* * *

After spending almost half an hour soothing Anna and stroking her hair until she had fallen asleep again, Jac and Jonny had gone back to their own room and collapsed into bed.

"Did you see the spots around her neck?" Jac asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think she had some coming through on her face as well. Chickenpox is just what we need." Jonny muttered. "Right, I suggest we take alternate days off of work; we don't want to call Victoria in while Anna's ill, because Anna'll want you or I to look after her. So do you want to take tomorrow – which is technically today – or do you want to do Monday?" Jonny asked quietly.

"I can't do today I've got a Hertzig patient so I'll stay at home on Monday." Jac stated.

"What about Emma?" Jonny questioned.

"Well, I'll take her to school in the morning and we'll just have to see." Jac sighed.

"I'd prefer it if she got chickenpox at the same time as Emma and plus, the older they get, the worse it'll be so… Well, we just won't do anything different. We won't keep them apart or anything and we'll see what happens." Jonny stated. "Come here." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his sleepy wife and gave her a cuddle. He kissed her on the forehead as she rested in his arms and then the pair fell asleep hoping that they could get some decent sleep for the morning which was soon approaching.

* * *

**8:30am**

In the morning, Jac had driven Emma to school alone because Jonny was staying at home with Anna. It was only Emma's fourth day at the new school as they had had in inset day on the Monday, but usually she had her sister to calm her nerves. This time, she had arrived alone and she was dreading the day ahead.

"Right, I'll pick you up at 3:10pm." Jac stated as she cut the engine and pulled up outside of the school gates. "Emma? Come on, I've got to get to work." Jac stated as she got out of the car and opened the back door so that she could take out Emma's school bag.

"Can't I stay at home with Emma and Dad? Please? I might be ill too." She pleaded after getting out of the car in her grey trousers, light blue polo shirt and royal blue jumper with her long auburn hair in a French plait.

"If you feel ill, and I mean _really_ ill, then tell the teacher. But for now, there's nothing wrong with you. You're not hot at all and you're fine." Jac stated after she had felt her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Emma!" A young girl shouted as she ran up to her.

"Is she a friend?" Jac queried.

"Bye Mum!" Emma shouted as she ran off with the girl so that she was with someone she knew.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jac said sarcastically as she got back into her car and then drove to the hospital for a day of work.

* * *

**3:30pm**

Jac had just brought Emma home from school when she found Anna sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest, crying. Jac had been informed by her husband that the spots had spread all over her body in the recent hours and – though they were not yet itch or sore – Anna was distressed because she still felt unwell in general and she hadn't even eaten any lunch.

"What's the matter with Anna?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go to your bedroom and I'll come and help you tidy up in a minute?" Jonny suggested. "Good girl." He praised as she reluctantly stomped into her bedroom. "I've tried everything but she won't stop sulking and crying." Jonny said exhaustedly before he went to Emma's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Anna, I know right now you feel horrible but you'll get better soon okay?" Jac said softly as she knelt down on the carpet in front of the sofa. "Almost everyone on the planet will get chickenpox so you'll just have to put up with it I'm afraid." Jac stated. She watched her daughter as she said nothing in reply, but she reached her arms out so Jac leant in and gave her a hug. "Right, why don't I get your duvet so that you can get comfy on this sofa, and I'll put a DVD on for you?" Jac suggested.

"Okay." She nodded as she sniffled and then wiped her tears away with her pyjama sleeves. "Can Honey sit with me?"

"If I can find the little rascal, sure." Jac nodded with a smile. She went to Anna's bedroom and grabbed her duvet before she had a quick look around for Honey, the 4 month old, very playful yellow Labrador. She eventually found the animal in her bedroom, but she was rolling around on the carpet and she had chewed one of Jonny's trainers into hundreds of pieces. "Ooh, you are _so_ lucky you picked one of his shoes and not mine." Jac stated as she picked the mischievous little so and so up with one hand and she carried her over to the sofa to her daughter.

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Anna were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa watching a Disney movie on the large flat screen TV and Jac and Jonny were stood in the open plan kitchen observing them from afar.

"If I write a list, could you go shopping please?" Jac requested quietly.

"Yeah sure." Jonny nodded as he grabbed a sheet of lined paper from a nearby notepad and he searched a few draws until he found a biro pen.

"If Anna will eat anything, it'll be tomato soup so get some tins of that. She'd probably like some of those Disney princess ice lollies. We need bread, semi-skimmed milk, something for us for dinner, Emma can have soup as well… Um, oh and get some chamomile lotion, some more Calpol and maybe some cooling pads for fevers."

"Okay." Jonny nodded as he quickly wrote the items down.

"Oh, and can you get these for me please?" Jac requested as she unzipped her handbag and took out a white and green sheet of paper – it was her repeat prescription for the medication for her endometriosis. "I forgot to do it at work today."

"Yeah sure." Jonny nodded as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I need a pint tonight." Jonny exclaimed as he wrote down 'beers' on the list.

"After you've been shopping, you can drop the stuff off and go down the pub with Mo or whoever." Jac stated.

"No, I can't leave you to look after them by yourself."

"Jonny, I can look after my own daughters and plus you've been looking after Anna all day, you should take a break. Not to mention the Australia trip."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you haven't been to the pub in ages, go." She ordered.

"Okay, thank you." Jonny said gratefully as he kissed her on the cheek. "Right, I won't be long. Text me if you think of anything else you want."

* * *

**11pm**

Jonny couldn't stay at the pub too late because he worried about his children and about Jac having to cope so he returned home after a few drinks and a catch up with Mo. He quietly unlocked the front door and opened it to find Jac was asleep on the sofa with her mobile phone loosely held in her hand and the TV switched on the late evening news. It sounded like both of his daughters were asleep too.

He switched the TV off and then gently woke his wife because if she slept there all night, she would wake in the morning with a stiff neck.

"Jac… Come on, come and get into bed." He said softly as he rubbed her arm. "Come on lazy bones." He joked as he grabbed her hands and slowly pulled her to her feet. "Were you waiting for me to come home?" He asked curiously.

"Kind of." She muttered.

"What do you mean kind of?" Jonny laughed quietly as they entered their room.

"Well I was partially waiting for you and partially trying to stay awake on the sofa because I was waiting for Anna to wake up again. She took ages to get off to sleep." Jac stated as she pulled back the duvet and slid into the double bed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone out."

"No. You've looked after them all day; you deserved a break." Jac stated. "Have you noticed that they're both calling me mum now most of the time, not mummy?" Jac asked sadly.

"I bet you never thought you'd be upset about that a few years ago." Jonny smirked. "They're doing the same with daddy. Although they do call me daddy if they want something." He smirked as he cuddled her under the covers. "You have had chickenpox before haven't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I had it when I was 16. I'd just done my GCSEs and I was supposed to have a really long summer break but I spent the first two weeks in bed because I had it really bad. How old were you?" He asked curiously.

"I can't remember." She shrugged before she stifled a yawn.

"Come on, let's get some rest before Anna wakes up again."


	55. Chickenpox - Part 2

**Sunday 6****th**** September 2020, 7pm**

"It's a bit late _now_." Jac complained as she sat at the breakfast bar with her iPad as Jonny made himself a cup of hot chocolate as it was early evening. Anna was catching up on rest after being up in the night because her spots had become incredibly itchy and Emma was sat at the breakfast bar besides her mother as she coloured in an image with crayons.

"What?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"I've got an email from Holby Primary saying that since they've returned from the summer break, there appears to be the chickenpox going around the school and that if your child shows symptoms, you need to keep them at home."

"Are you hot sweetheart?" Jonny asked concernedly as he watched Emma pull her dressing gown off and she just sat in her pyjamas.

"Mmhmm." She grumbled.

"Why don't you go and have an early night?" He suggested. "Come on, I'll come and read a story to you." He smiled as he lifted her down from the stool and he walked her to her bedroom leaving Jac to sigh as she hoped that maybe Emma had just overheated and that she didn't have chickenpox. Before, she had wanted Emma to get ill too because she thought it would be easier to deal with them both having chickenpox at the same time rather than individually. But she was so exhausted just from having to look after Anna that she hoped that Emma wasn't ill too.

* * *

**10pm**

Jac had just checked on Anna – who was still asleep – so she went to check on Emma. She entered her bedroom and the little 6 year old was asleep with Honey, the puppy, curled up at the end of her bed. But Jac could see from the light of the living room, that Emma had a red spot on her cheek. She decided to let her sleep whilst she could so she crept back out and stood behind the sofa.

"Come on, I think it's time we went to bed." Jonny announced as he turned the TV off and stood up.

"Emma _has_ got chickenpox; she's got spots." Jac stated.

"Alright, well we kind of knew that was coming didn't we? Come on."

"No, I should stay up in case one of them wakes up." Jac protested.

"Jac, if one of them wants us, they'll come and get us. You know they will and you're no good to them if you're sleep deprived." Jonny stated as he took her hand and slowly led her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Monday 7****th**** September 2020, 10am**

Jonny was at the hospital working whilst Jac was attempting to work from home and catch up on some paperwork whilst she kept an eye on her two poorly children. It had turned out to be far easier than Jonny had made it out because – though she had never let her children do it before – she was happy to allow Emma and Anna to sit on the sofas with their duvets and to watch various movies. Normally, she would insist on it being unhealthy but whilst they were ill, it kept them quiet because it took their mind off of the real world.

She had just finished reading and signing all documents that she received weekly regarding follow up appointments and medications when she received a notification that there was a new email in her inbox. She opened the email to find that it was from Holby Primary school and it was about all the afterschool clubs that were offered.

"Girls, do you want to do any of the after school clubs?" Jac asked.

"My PE teacher said that I should join the athletics club." Anna announced.

"That's on Wednesdays until 4pm. Do you want me to sign you up for it?" Jac asked.

"Yes please."

"And anything else? Emma, do you want to do anything? They've got a French club on Wednesdays." Jac stated as it would be more convenient if they both stayed on the same day as opposed to on different days. "Or girls football, or music club–"

"Do you think you have to already know some French to join the French club?" Emma asked.

"No, that's the point of the club; so that you can learn the language. It doesn't matter what you know so far I'm sure they'll help everyone of all abilities. I did French as an A-Level so I can always help if you get stuck." Jac stated.

"Do I have to do it for the whole year?"

"No, you can stop after the first week if you don't like it that much." Jac replied.

"And could you teach me some words before I go so I know a bit about it?" Emma asked timidly.

"Yeah, of course I can."

"Okay, I'll try French." Emma nodded.

* * *

**8pm**

"What kind of sports do they do at athletics?" Anna asked sleepily as Jonny tucked his spotty daughter into bed in the evening.

"Oh, is this the after school club your mum was telling me about?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, so athletics includes throwing so javelin, discus and shot-put. There's high jump, long jump, triple jump and cross country. Then there're the marathons and various different running distance races." Jonny explained. "Are you looking forward to it?" He asked.

"Only if I'm better by then." She mumbled.

"Well you should be. It doesn't start until _next _Wednesday and I reckon you'll be back to school by then because it's already been 4 days since the spots started. In a day or two, they'll scab over and then disappear. But, it's important that you don't pick the scabs because otherwise you'll take longer to get better and they'll leave scars."

* * *

"So there you go, you've got ten colours there in French and English." Jac said softly as she laid on Emma's bed with her after she had written out the colours using Emma's felt tips and she had gone through the pronunciations of each of the ten words. "We can go through them again tomorrow, but for now, it's bedtime." Jac said softly as she kissed Emma on the forehead before she slid off of the bed and placed the notepad on Emma's desk.

"Night mum."

"Night." Jac smiled as she switched the light off before she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**10:30pm**

Jac had just exited the ensuite after getting ready for bed to find her husband smirking at Honey, the puppy, who was trying to jump up on the double bed. But she was too small to get up on the piece of furniture.

"Come here you soppy thing." Jonny smirked as he reached his arms down to lift the animal up.

"No, don't." Jac protested. "It's got its own dog bed in the living room; it can sleep there." Jac stated as she climbed into bed so Jonny gently lowered the puppy back down to the carpet.

"Oh come on–"

"No, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as another hairy, smelly, pain-in-the-arse animal – I already sleep next to one of those." Jac retorted.

"Ouch." Jonny mocked a heartache as he placed his hand on his chest before he shuffled up behind her, entwined their legs together and he hung an arm over her hip. "I noticed you've booked us some time off work for the Easter holidays next year." Jonny pointed out. "Did you just want to spend some time with the girls?" He asked curiously.

"When Emma and Anna were cutting pictures out of magazines to make a collage a week or two ago, they found an advert for Blackpool Pleasure Beach and they both got really excited about it because there was picture of the beach, the arcades and the theme park there. I thought maybe we could go there for a couple of days and stay in a hotel while they're off school." Jac stated. "I haven't told them and I haven't booked anything yet but–"

"No buts, it sounds like a great idea." Jonny said reassuringly. "Although you'll have to book a hotel where you and I have heart shaped pillow chocolates and a bath big enough for two." He grinned.

"That reminds me, I got emailed a letter from Emma and Anna's teacher asking for permission for them to attend sex education lessons. I just thought I should let you know before I reply to it." She informed him.

"Oh… they're a bit young for that aren't they?"

"Well, they're always asking questions about that sort of thing. The letter said they were going to be taught a 'very simply and basic understanding of intercourse and puberty' and it's only two, one hour lessons so I doubt that they're going to learn things in an awful lot of detail." Jac stated.

"Well, I don't think that they should be taught at this age, but if their class mates are going to know about it, they probably should too." Jonny sighed. "They're only six years old, they're years and years away from all of that."

"Some girls can start their periods as early as 8 years old, it's better that they know sooner rather than later."

"Did you?"

"Hm?"

"Did _you _start your period when you were eight?" he asked. "Sorry it's just it can be hereditary and, I'm curious." He admitted.

"I was twelve." Jac informed him simply.

"Twelve? Isn't that how old you were when your Mum–"

"Yep. And it happened the week after she left."

"You poor thing, that must've been horrible." Jonny whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Were you in a care home or with your first foster family?"

"I um, I don't want to talk about it so can we just…"

"Go to sleep? Yeah sure, that's fine." Jonny said reassuringly before he reached behind him and switched the light off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He apologised.

"It's alright, just forget about it." Jac murmured as she closed her eyes. Jonny settled down with his wife in his arms and they were just drifting off when they heard the door creak open.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jonny asked sleepily as he rolled over to face whichever one of his daughters it was but he smirked but he then recognised the frequent patter on the floor of the puppy padding around the room.

"Ugh, go away you stupid mutt." Jac moaned as she turned over and buried her face in her husband's chest.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand how even _you _can say that Honey isn't cute." Jonny chuckled. "Besides, she can't jump up on the bed yet." He added. "She'll just sleep on the carpet."

"I thought _we_ were supposed to be going to sleep." Jac complained with her eyes closed.

"Sorry, night." He chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Tonight is the last chance for you to vote for my poll! Thank you for those who had already voted and I will post the results on my profile tomorrow :)**


	56. Rest and Recuperation

**The result of my poll is now on my profile :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 14****th**** April 2021, 3pm**

With the twins off of school for the Easter holidays at the end of term, Jac and Jonny had taken a couple of days off of work to take their daughters to Blackpool in order to give them a good holiday and to spend some time with them.

"Girls, you're sharing a bed but you've got separate sleeping bags to stop you fighting over the duvet." Jonny informed his 7 year old girls as they entered their premier inn hotel room where they found one main room with two double beds, a sofa and a flat screen TV as well as an ensuite bathroom.

"Do you think Honey is going to be okay at Auntie Mo's?" Emma asked as she put her rucksack on the sofa and then jumped up on one of the beds.

"Honey is going to be just fine." Jonny stated. "She's got enough food and toys to last her a fortnight and Mo will follow the routine that you and Anna put together for looking after Honey, to the letter. Now, I need two volunteers to come and help me bring the rest of the bags up." Jonny announced.

"Me!" Anna shrieked.

"I will!" Emma declared.

"Come on then, we'll be back in a minute." Jonny briefly kissed his wife on the cheek before he, Emma and Anna left the room. After a three hour journey in the car with two excited 7 year olds, Jac was rather tired. She had travelled in a pair of leggings, vest and a thin cardigan because they were comfortable but she never dealt with travelling well so she grabbed her handbag and went into the bathroom. She freshened up as best as she could using some cleansing wipes, moisturiser and dry shampoo before she exited the bedroom to greet her husband and children returned with their luggage.

"When are we going to go on the rides?" Emma asked curiously.

"You'll have to ask your mother that; she's in charge of the itinerary for this holiday." Jonny replied.

"We'll go out for dinner tonight at a restaurant by the sea, then go out for a walk along the beachfront and maybe on the pier. Then tomorrow, we'll go for breakfast downstairs then go to the pleasure beach where you can go on all the rides you want to and have lunch and dinner out. Now depending on what the weather is like on Thursday, we can either go to the indoor water park. Or we can spend the day on the beach. Then on Friday, we'll do whatever we didn't do. We'll then spend one more night here and then we'll go home." Jac explained.

"Can we go to an arcade on the walk tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, please?" Emma pleaded.

"Yeah, there should be an arcade on the pier, we can go there tonight." Jonny smiled.

* * *

"I think they should change the saying of a kid in a sweet shop to a kid in an arcade with five pound coins in their pocket." Jonny grinned as they followed their two exited children who were running around in the arcade on the pier after they had had dinner out. He had changed a ten pound note into pound coins and then given them half each. But only after he had warned them that once their money was gone, that was that for the night and they'd have to head back to the hotel.

"Shouldn't we give them more than a fiver?" Jac protested.

"Nah, £5 will keep them going on the 2p machines for half an hour knowing their luck." Jonny smirked as Emma and Anna eagerly scooped the bronze coins into a plastic pot once they'd changed some money up. "I'm just going to go and find a toilet somewhere, aright?"

"Shouldn't I make you leave your wallet with me given the amount of things that you could potentially waste our money on?" Jac queried sheepishly.

"I can be trusted, thank you very much." Jonny replied smugly before he wandered off. Jac then stood behind Emma and Anna who were each focussed on a different 2p machine as they attempted to win little bundles of yellow tokens which could be exchanged for prizes.

"Muuuummm?" Anna began slowly without removing her eyes from the machine.

"Yes."

"When we came back from the Christmas holidays, Chloe had made a really cool scrapbook that she'd made because she spent Christmas in Hawaii and she took it to show and tell and everyone loved it. So I was wondering… could you help me make one please?" She asked and Jac frowned slightly whilst she knew her child wasn't looking. Usually, it was the sort of thing that Jonny dealt with – arts and crafts were his department – but the fact that Anna had specifically asked her mother, warmed her heart.

"Yeah, sure." Jac smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Can I help?" Emma asked.

"How about you make one each, and I'll help you both?" Jac suggested as she knew if they were both working on the same project, then they wouldn't stop arguing about the other one of them making a mistake on it. "We can take plenty of photos on this holiday and then we can make it at the weekend when we go home."

"Thank you." Anna replied simply, but Jac could see the reflection of her face on the glass window and she could tell her daughter was smiling uncontrollably. Jac smiled to herself but she jumped when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to see that it was none other, than her husband who held a small plush teddy bear holding a heart shaped cushion which read 'I love You' on it.

"How much money did you waste on that?" Jac complained.

"Nowhere near as much as you're worth because you, my beautiful wife, are priceless." Jonny smiled as he handed her the toy.

"Daddy, can I have some more money please?" Emma asked her father as she rocked back and forth on her feet and she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I told you before; once the money is gone, that's that." Jonny stated sternly. "Besides, I don't have any more money in my wallet. I'll get some more out tomorrow."

"Hang on a minute." Jac huffed as she reached into her handbag and took out her purse. She then opened the change section and poured out all of the coins with a value of fifty pence or less before she poured it into one of the plastic pots. "Right, you two need to share this." Jac said sternly. But it was too late as she watched them run off to the machine to change the coins into 2ps.

"Jac, I'm trying to teach them about finances and not spending more than you should." Jonny protested.

"Jonny, _I'm_ trying to make my purse lighter by getting rid of the change I'll never use up." Jac replied patronisingly.

* * *

By night time, Emma and Anna were zipped up in their sleeping bags and Jonny had just finished reading a book to them so he turned their lamp off and walked over to his double bed which was in the same room.

"Can I turn the light out now?" Jonny asked quietly as her rested his finger on the switch by his bedside table.

"Mmhmm." Jac nodded as she locked her phone and put it beside her pillow. "According to my sources, Mo hasn't killed any of my patients yet." Jac informed him as she laid down on her side, facing him, whilst he laid with an arm hung over her hip.

"As much as you hate to know it, Darwin can survive a few days without you." Jonny confirmed in a whisper.

"Dad, I'm trying to sleep." Anna moaned sleepily from the other side of the room.

"Sorry darling, I know I said bedtime." Jonny apologised. "Night." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead before he set about getting some rest for the energetic day ahead.


	57. Blackpool Pleasure Beach

**Wednesday 15****th**** April 2021, 10am**

Emma and Anna were so excited as they entered Blackpool Pleasure Beach amusement park that they were skipping along the pavement with their parents in tow.

"They love it when you do their hair for them." Jonny grinned as he watched Emma's auburn fishtail plait swing from side to side, as did Anna's dark brown Dutch braid.

"You have no idea how hard it is to do those." Jac stated. "They see one of their friends at school with their hair done special and then I have to learn how to do it because they don't stop asking if I can do it for them."

"It's not just that they like having their hair in plaits, they like it when _you _sit down and spend time with them." Jonny smiled as he slid his arm around her waist whilst they followed their children to wherever they wanted to go first.

"Dad, can we go on this one?" Emma asked eagerly as she pointed to a huge orange rollercoaster which was in Nickelodeon world.

"Do you not want to try something a bit smaller first?" Jonny suggested as he took his rucksack off of his back – Jac was adamant that she wasn't going on any rides and that she could look after their phones and bags so it was just Jonny and the girls going on it.

"No, we've got to go on this one!" Anna protested.

"Alright, calm down. We've got all day." Jonny smirked as he handed his bag over to Jac.

"I'll meet you by the exit." Jac shouted as her husband got dragged off into the queue line.

* * *

Jac was leaning against a sign by the exit of the ride when she heard her husband shout.

"Emma, slow down. Emma, wait!"

"Mum!"

Jac then turned around, only to be greeted by her daughter who wrapped her arms around her mother's waist with force and hugged her tightly.

"Woah, what's the matter?" Jac asked concernedly as Jonny and Anna joined them.

"I don't think she likes rollercoasters." Jonny said quietly. "Sweetheart you were so excited about them earlier." Jonny protested as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"And now I know they're really scary." Emma mumbled as she hugged Jac's waist and Jac couldn't help but smile at her innocent side.

"It's alright, you can go on some of the smaller rides like the carousel and the rides that you don't want to go on, you can stay with me." Jac said reassuringly. "You don't have to go on any more rides at all if you don't want to."

* * *

A short while later, Emma and Jac were sitting on a bench as they waited for Jonny and Anna who were on their second ride of the day. It wasn't turning out the be the holiday that Jac had intended because Emma was playing on an app on Jonny's phone to keep her occupied rather than having a great time in the park so she hoped Anna would be alright with cutting the day short and doing something different in the evening.

"Mum, are you scared of rides?" Emma asked curiously.

"No, I'm just not going on the rides so that I can look after the bags." Jac replied.

"Am I being silly then?" Emma queried.

"No, of course you're not. Everyone is afraid of something, a lot of people are scared of rollercoasters, it's a common fear." Jac said reassuringly.

"Well what're you afraid of?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I can't stand being in small, enclosed spaces."

"How can you be scared of that?" Emma protested.

"For the same reason you don't like rollercoasters." Jac half laughed. "And I'm not scared of them; I said I don't like them." She added sternly.

* * *

**7pm**

Emma and Anna were in their pyjamas, as was Jac and Jonny was in shorts and a vest after the long day at the amusement park. Jonny, Emma and Anna were sat on the carpet playing snap whilst Jac was attempting to get on with some word on her iPad as she leant against the headboard on her bed.

"Snap!" Anna smiled as she put her hand on the pile of cards before she took the pile and added them to her own pile of cards.

"Oh, I nearly had that one!" Jonny protested.

"Yeah well you're too slow." Emma smiled as she too was beating her father who only had a few cards left.

"Jac, come on. Just play one game." Jonny pleaded.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jac sighed.

"Right, last game girls and then it's bedtime." Jonny stated.

"Noooooo–"

"Yeeeeessss." Jonny replied.

Jac smiled to herself before she got up and went into the only bathroom to get ready for bed because all four of them were sharing the same room and so Jac and Jonny couldn't stay up later than their children – the noise would keep them up. She used the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth but the second she opened the door, Emma and Anna burst into the room and started fighting over who could brush their teeth first.

"Slow down; the sink isn't going anywhere." Jac smirked before she laid down in her bed. Suddenly, Jonny jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately. She smiled as he moved on to kiss her neck and collarbone but she had to stifle a moan as her children were only meters away. "Stop, they'll be in in a minute." Jac whispered.

"I'll be back for more once I've tucked them in." Jonny grinned as he kissed her once more on the lips before he rolled out of bed and went over to the other double bed. He unzipped their sleeping bags and Jac waited patiently for Jonny to tucked Emma and Anna into bed with their toy kangaroo and koala. Finally, he slid into bed behind her, nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck and then wrapped an arm around her abdomen. "I love you." He whispered ever so quietly.

* * *

**Friday 17****th**** April 2021**

After spending the previous day at the beach, the Maconie family were spending the last full day of their holiday at the largest indoor waterpark in the UK. Jonny had managed to convince Jac to get in the pool with them, rather than waiting in the café by saying that he wasn't sure if Emma would like the slides after she didn't like the rollercoasters, and he couldn't take Anna on the slides and leave Emma alone – both parents were required.

"Remember what I said – don't go running off – because this is a big place and I don't want anyone getting lost." Jonny said sternly as he, Emma, Anna and Jac entered a family changing room because the separate gender changing rooms were all taken.

"And just to be specific, no running off, also means no swimming off." Jac said sternly as she knew her daughters liked to pick loop holes in the rules. Jac had anticipated that she'd be getting changed with Emma and Anna so she'd put her black padded bikini on back at the hotel. She pulled her shirt over her head, took her trousers and shoes off and then tied her hair in a tight bun to prevent her hair from getting wet. Jonny already had his swimming trunks on so he just pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his sandals off.

"Where are my goggles?" Anna asked as she stood in her pink and orange tankini.

"In my bag." Jonny stated as he rummaged through the rucksack before he took out the pink goggles and handed them to his daughter.

"Can you tie the back a bit tighter please?" Jac requested as she turned around and Jonny looked up to see her slender form in a black bikini.

"Sure." He smiled as he stepped forward and untied the back string of her bikini whilst she held the front of the swimsuit to prevent it from falling down. "Is that tight enough?"

"Bit tighter."

"That?"

"Yeah, that's fine. But make sure you tie it in a double bow."

"Okay. Right, you're all done." Jonny smiled.

"Can we go now?" Anna moaned.

"We've just got to put the stuff in a locker and then we can get in the pool." Jonny stated.

* * *

Emma and Anna were in the wave pool having fun whilst Jac and Jonny were sat on some steps at the edge of the main pool with the water up to their waists as they watched their children from afar.

"Thank you for bringing them here, to Blackpool. I appreciate everything you do for them, even though you know you won't enjoy it. Coming here on this holiday to Blackpool, they've loved it." Jonny said gratefully as he sat with an arm around her waist.

"They deserve it after my trip to Australia."

"And how many holidays, treats and presents make up for that?" Jonny questioned. "Don't feel bad about the Melbourne thing. Listen you me, you know if I wasn't happy with you as a mother then I would tell you because I only want what is best for my girls. But I am telling you that I'm _glad_ you went. You've turned down so many other things and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity so you deserved to go." Jonny stated.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Jac smirked.

"Not quite, just one more night." He smirked. "What time are we going to head off tomorrow?"

"I don't know, about 9?" She suggested.

"Okay."

"Ugh, we've got to pick up that stupid dog from Mo's when we get back." Jac moaned.

"Honey is a member of our family and you should treat her with respect." Jonny protested.

"I treat her with the same amount of respect that I treat you, does that count?" Jac quipped. "Oh, you wasn't there in the arcade when I said I'd help Emma and Anna make scrapbooks was you?"

"No. What're they making scrapbooks for?"

"Some girl did it when she went on holiday and took it in to show and tell and now Emma and Anna want to make one about this holiday. Well, it was Anna who asked first but then Emma wanted to help so I said they could both make one."

"Aw, and you're gonna give up your weekend to help them." Jonny concluded cheekily. "It's just like when you did their hair a couple of days ago; they love spending time with you."

"Stop–"

"No seriously. I mean it. Jac they love you just as much as _I _love you." He smiled. "You know, even a couple of weeks after giving birth, you could fit back into your normal clothes but you never looked like you carried twins for nine months." He grinned as he admired her figure through the water.

"Can we get out yet?"

"Just give them a little while longer."


	58. Maternal Love

**Saturday 18****th**** April 2021**

They had returned home from Blackpool around midday and unfortunately for Jac, the first priority of her children was not to recover from the 3 hour car journey – she never did deal with travelling well – but instead it was picking up Honey from Auntie Mo's house. They had their beloved yellow Labrador back in the penthouse, the suitcases by the door and they were back in Holby.

"You're tired. You should have a lie down." Jonny advised his fatigued wife as she pulled on a dark blue hoodie over her white camisole after she hung her cardigan up in her wardrobe. "Because I know how cranky you get when you're tired." He added cheekily.

"I don't understand how two 7 year olds just keep going on and on and on." Jac huffed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. They hadn't stopped talking and playing for the whole journey and Jac was exhausted but it wasn't their fault; they were just innocent bundles of energy.

"I'd love to have seen you after your flight to Australia." Jonny grinned as he sat beside her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Come on, just have a quick power nap." He smiled as he pulled back the duvet and patted the mattress.

"No, I need to unpack the suitcases, get some washing on, sort out something for dinner. And I need to go to Hobby Craft in the shopping centre and get a load of scrapbooking stuff and I need to print out their pictures from the holiday–"

"_And, _you need to slow down." Jonny said sternly. "I can go to Hobby Craft, get the stuff you need and I'll go shopping after and sort out dinner for us."

* * *

"Right, I have got every single product related to scrapbooking that they sold in the shop." Jonny announced as he arrived in the penthouse with his hands filled with bags.

"Sshh!" Emma ordered abruptly.

"What?"

"Mum's asleep." Anna whispered.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Look!" Emma and Anna both grabbed one of their father's sleeves and dragged him, shopping bags and all, to the master bedroom where, amongst piles of washing, Jac was laid horizontally on the bed fast asleep.

"Okay, come on. Let's let Mum get some sleep. You two can help me to come and get the rest of the shopping."

* * *

**8pm**

Jac had woken in time for dinner and, though she was embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on a bed of dirty clothes, she was relieved that she had because it meant that she had the energy to assist her daughters create their scrapbooks.

"Mum, is Blackpool one word or two?" Anna asked.

"It's one. And it's spelt just like the colour and a swimming pool put together." Jac replied as she knelt on the carpet with various bits and bobs scattered around the carpet of the living room.

Jonny was sat on the sofa pretending to read something on his kindle after he had decided that it was an activity for Jac to enjoy with her children alone. He smiled as he watched her help them – whether it was using the 'big' scissors to cut out a specific shape for them or helping them choose which colour pen to write in, Jac for once wasn't sarcastic or reluctant. She helped them as best as she could and despite the fact that it had gone past their bedtime, Jonny allowed Emma and Anna to stay up because he hadn't seen them so happy in ages.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Jonny asked curiously as Jac sat in bed on her laptop after they had finally called it a night.

"Researching beauticians." Jac replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Emma asked if she could have a manicure because one of her friend Amy had her mum do it for her and now she wants one so I was thinking of booking them a children's spa day or something."

"I think you might need a little bit of help understanding what she was asking for." Jonny began.

"Why?" Jac frowned.

"Because I believe Emma said specifically that her friend got her nails done by her mother because she wants _you_ to do them for her. I don't think she was asking for some expensive appointment thing." Jonny stated. "Tell you what, I should go to the pub tomorrow evening – I owe Mo a drink for looking after Honey – and you, Emma and Anna could have a sleepover in the living room. You can paint their nails, do face masks, play with their hair, get some hair treatments to make them feel special but do it here. They'll love it." He smiled.

"The scrapbook thing was pushing it but a home spa thing is a bit… y'know." Jac protested.

"I know it's not your cup of tea, but just think about how much they'll enjoy it." Jonny pleaded. "Come on, we're back at work on Monday and they'll spend the second week of their holidays with Victoria so it'll be your last chance to spend some time with them until the summer."

"Why don't _you_ have a girly night in with them then?" Jac suggested.

"Haha, funny." Jonny replied monotonously. "I would say we should get some rest but given that you had a catnap this afternoon, we could probably argue about this all night." Jonny retorted.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jac admitted as she closed the laptop and put it down next to her bed.

"I know you didn't." Jonny chuckled. "Right, that's settled then. Tomorrow night, I'm going down the pub and you are having a night girly night in."

* * *

**Sunday 19****th**** April 2021, 7pm **

Jac had painted their nails, given the girls face masks and hot oil hair treatments and finally, Emma and Anna settled down on the floor in their sleeping bags whilst Jac laid on the sofa under a blanket.

"Mum?" Emma began.

"Yes."

"Am I old enough to get an insulin pump yet?" She asked.

"I don't think so, not yet." Jac replied softly. "I think you need to understand that it isn't just a quick fix and that it'll mean we won't have to do anything anymore about your blood sugar. We'll still need to monitor it and make sure that the pump is working. You'd have to be careful of it and it'd have to be attached to a belt or in your pocket all day."

"Why does Emma have diabetes?" Anna asked.

"It's just something some people get." Jac sighed. "There was nothing that we could do to prevent it."

"But Mrs Goldacre said that people get diabetes if they don't look after themselves and that it's their fault."

"I don't think she would've quite said it like that." Jac began. "But there are two different types of diabetes. One is naturally occurring which is what you've got Emma, and the second type has a number of risk factors including being overweight and a lack of exercise."

"Why isn't there a cure for diabetes?" Emma asked.

"Because doctors haven't found one yet. Your type means that your organ, called a pancreas, doesn't work properly and there are trials of artificial pancreas transplants across the world at the moment, but they're only trials not proper cures."

"You're a doctor, can't you find a cure?" Anna asked.

"It's not my area, I specialise in the heart and lungs." Jac said sadly. "Right, come on. It's bedtime because I've got work tomorrow."


	59. Bereavement

**Friday 23****rd**** September 2022, 7pm**

Jac had just returned from picking Anna up from her swimming lesson and the 8 year old girl with damp hair had some exciting news for her father who was standing in the open plan kitchen.

"Dad, guess what!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"There was someone from Holby Private Swimming Club there scouting for new members and they picked me! He asked me to join the club and I'd be able to take part in competitions and everything."

"Don't get too excited darling, I'm sure there are some sort of trials that you'll have to go through." Jonny warned gently as he didn't want her getting her hopes up when he knew swimming clubs were rather exclusive.

"No, there's not." Jac said smugly. "He was happy enough with watching Anna's swimming that he offered her a place in the junior team there and then."

"Well then, tonight we are celebrating times two because Emma got 100% in a spelling test." Jonny smiled. "Oh, hang on a minute." He frowned as he took his buzzing phone out of his pocket and then put it to his ear. "Skye…? Why would I need to sit down? Hang on a minute." Jac watched as her husband disappeared into her study and she wondered what on Earth her husband's sister was saying to him at that moment in time as he closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter with dad?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Come on, you go and have a proper shower and wash the chlorine out of your hair." Jac ordered and she waited for Anna go disappear into her bedroom before she went to the breakfast bar where Emma had been chatting to her father. "Right you, have you got any homework to do over the weekend?" Jac asked.

"Only some maths sums but they're easy."

"Well why don't you get them done now so they're out of the way?" Jac suggested.

"But…"

"But?" Jac questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Go on, go and sit at your desk and get them done before bedtime.

"Fine." She sighed before she sulkily padded off into her bedroom. Jac couldn't help but smile at the little girl's attitude which reminded her so much of herself. But whilst she stood alone in the living room, she wondered what was going on in her study.

* * *

**7:45pm**

Emma and Anna were safely tucked in bed and drifting off to sleep whilst Jac was pacing up and down in the living room. Jonny had been in her study for almost an hour, but she had no idea what was going on. Finally, she gave in and walked up to the wooden door. She pressed her ear to it, but she couldn't hear a thing so she gently opened the door and found that he was standing by the window, looking out over Holby twenty one floors up in the air.

"Jonny?" Jac murmured. Slowly, he turned around to reveal that his eyes were read and he held a screwed up tissue in his hand. "What's happened?" She asked as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"My Granny's died… it was sometime last night." Jonny admitted.

"Oh um… Jonny I'm so sorry." Jac apologised as she awkwardly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright." He sniffed as he closed his eyes whilst he rested his chin on Jac's shoulder. "I mean she was 94 years old and she's had arthritis for years… We all knew it was coming… Skye went around her house this afternoon but she didn't open the door. She used the spare key, went in and found her in her bed."

"At least it was in her sleep." Jac said softly.

"Um, Skye's already had a word with the village priest and they're going to have the funeral in a couple of weeks. We're all invited but it's a long way and it'll just be depressing so you and the girls don't need to come."

"Jonny, the girls can stay with Sacha if you want me to–"

"No. Thank you for the offer, but I know what you're like with long journeys. You're better off staying here with Emma and Anna." Jonny stated.

* * *

**Friday 7****th**** October 2022, 8pm**

"I booked you a first class ticket so you'll have your own room with a single bed on the sleeper train." Jac stated as she dropped her husband off in the car park of the train station where he was going to catch a train to London, and then a second train to Aberdeen for his grandmother's funeral the next day.

"Thanks." Jonny forced a smile as he took his small suitcase out of the boot as well as his suit carrier. "Right, I'll be back on Sunday morning then." He sighed.

"You know you can ring me, whatever time it is. Even if it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah I know, thank you. You've been really supportive." Jonny said gratefully as he leant in and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Right, I'd better get going. Remember to tell the kids I love them and I'll bring them back some sweets."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye darlin'." Jonny smiled as he kissed her once more, but this time it was on the lips, before he pulled his suitcase behind him and he disappeared into the station.

* * *

**Sunday 9****th**** October 2022, 7am**

Jac was sitting in her car, awaiting her husband's return from Scotland, and from the tone of his voice on the phone the previous night, he was already more like his usual cheery self. Trains went past Holby Station every ten minutes or so and Jac wasn't entirely sure which one her husband was on so she just waited in the car, facing the station exit with Emma and Anna in the back seats, eagerly awaiting the return of their father. When finally, she saw the Scotsman and she climbed out of the car to greet him.

"Dad!"

"Watch the cars." Jac warned but she couldn't help but smile as Jonny let go of his suitcase and he lifted both of his 8 year old daughters up in the air.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time that you two were up this early on a Sunday." He grinned before he put them down and grabbed his suitcase.

"We missed you."

"Yeah? Well I missed you too." He smiled. He wanted to give his wife a tight hug and a passionate kiss but he knew that he'd just have to wait until later because his children were excited about his return and he knew they wouldn't have a moment alone until evening.

* * *

**9pm**

"I actually rather enjoyed it." Jonny admitted as he and Jac entered their bedroom. "Afterwards, me and my sisters went back to the cottage and sorted through my Granny's things. There was loads of stuff from when we were little." He smiled. "There is one thing I've got to tell you though." He began as he reached into his pocket. "Granny left me the cottage. It's been in our family for generations and she passed it on to me." He stated as he took out a set of keys. "My sisters and I talked about it and we've agreed that no one is going to live there. We're going to have it as a little holiday home for any of us to go to whenever we want. They'll just have to ring me to book when they want to stay. But, I did already book something and I'm hoping you'll allow this because I'm still a grieving husband." Jonny admitted sheepishly.

"Book what?" Jac queried.

"I've booked the cottage for 2 weeks when Emma and Anna have their Christmas holidays. I was wondering if we could stay there for the holidays and have the best Christmas/new year ever with the girls." He stated.

"Do you not remember how hard it is to get days off at Christmas time, let alone two weeks off with only a few months' notice?" Jac protested.

"I know… but I just thought we both deserve a break from work and the girls have been doing really well with Anna's swimming and Emma's school work. Please? You can pull some strings can't you?" Jonny pleaded.

"Okay, I'll sort it." Jac sighed.

"Thank you." He smiled as he pecked her on the lips.

"Right, I'm going for a shower." Jac announced as she switched the ensuite light on.

* * *

Jonny was lying in bed in a shirt and shorts reading a good book on his kindle with a dim lamp on when Jac exited the ensuite with her dry hair tied up in a bun and she had a thin dressing gown wrapped around her frame.

"Y'know the last time I was grieving was when Tara died, and look what happened then. Emma and Anna were conceived." He smiled.

"You're not suggesting that we try for another–"

"No, no, no, no, no! That ship has sailed." Jonny declared boldly. "I just meant that you and I could…" He trailed off as he knelt on the edge of the bed right in front of his wife which caused Jac's lips to twist.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "The last time we had bereavement sex, you walked out after because you regretted it." She said quietly.

"I admit, it wasn't my finest hour, but I don't regret the consequences of it." Jonny protested quietly. "This time is different." He added. "Before, I wanted just wanted to feel loved. Now, I want my wife to make love to me." He smiled as he slowly untied her robe and unveiled her incredible body. "Y'know, this is the part where you're supposed to say 'your wish is my command.'" Jonny joked smirked.

"That's never going to happen." Jac couldn't help but smile but nonetheless, she took her hair out of the bun and let her wavy hair hang over her shoulders.

"And the sex?" He queried as he trailed his fingers over her toned abdomen.

"What do you think?" Jac asked rhetorically as she slid her dressing gown off, dropped it to the floor and then climbed into bed with her husband to have intimate bereavement sex.


	60. Unencumbered

**Monday 19****th**** December 2022, Midday**

A white Range Rover Sport was being driven along the motorway as the Maconie family headed for the cottage on the outskirts of Aberdeen. The boot was filled with luggage, and in the back seats sat 8 year olds Emma, Anna and the yellow Labrador, Honey. The 500 mile journey was expected to take around 8 or 9 hours and at just 3 hours in, Jonny decided to stop at some services so that they could have some lunch. Jonny knew that Jac's body seemed to deal with travelling ineptly and because Emma and Anna were making a considerable amount of noise between each other, the duration of the journey and the fact that they were having 2 weeks off of work, he knew that Jac would be struggling by the end of the day. He also knew that she was enduring certain other problems because she was regularly taking painkillers, but on the bright side, he knew she taking tramadol so she wasn't in too much discomfort. And aside from that, they had no commitments for the next fortnight and they were free.

"Okay." Jonny began as he pulled up in the large car park. "Do you three want to go to the toilet, and I'll save us a table in the café?" He asked.

"Can Honey come in with us?" Anna asked.

"No, I'll leave the window open a bit and she can stay in the car." Jonny replied.

* * *

Jac exited the toilets with her daughters in tow to find Jonny sitting at a table in the almost empty café.

"Two orange juices for you two, and a coffee each for us." Jonny smiled as they sat down. "And, I made a lean chicken salad, no dressings or mayo for Mum, and a packed lunch for Emma and Anna." He announced as he handed each person their lunch before he took out his own.

"What's going to happen when we get there?" Emma asked.

"Well, we'll unpack our bags, settle down and get ready for bed. It'll be too late to do anything else." Jonny stated.

"When are we going to get our Christmas tree?"

"Probably tomorrow." Jonny stated. "We can go out, get the tree, go shopping for decorations and then you two have got the momentous task of trying to make the world's longest paper chain to go around the rooms." He grinned.

"Are you sure that Santa will know where we are?" Anna asked.

"Of course he will; Santa knows everything." Jonny chuckled.

* * *

**7pm**

"Wow." Jonny exclaimed exhaustedly as he pulled up outside the cottage with Emma, Anna and Honey all fast asleep in the back. It was dark outside but he had turned on the inside light above the windscreen and the cottage was in a rural area, but it was close to a small town with shops and a supermarket.

"What?" Jac frowned as she turned to see that he was intently looking at her.

"You haven't looked that exhausted since you gave birth to Emma and Anna." Jonny chuckled as he leant across and tucked a strand of her straight hair behind her ear. "Now, I'll go and get the fires going, I'll carry the girls in and they can sleep on the sofa until we make their beds up." He explained as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"The fires?" Jac frowned.

"Yeah. We don't have central heating, there're fires in every room except the two bathrooms." Jonny stated.

"We've come here in the middle of winter, and we don't even have heating?"

"Welcome to Scotland baby." Jonny grinned.

* * *

Jac and Jonny had just put clean sheets on the double bed in the master room when the door creaked open to reveal two sleepy 8 year olds who had previously been asleep on the sofas in the living rooms.

"Good evening." Jac said sarcastically.

"Where's our bedroom?" Emma asked sleepily whilst Anna rubbed her eyes.

"We haven't made your beds up yet." Jonny stated.

"I'm tired." Anna mumbled.

"I know you are. Tell you what, you two can sleep in our bed for tonight. Come here." Jonny smiled as he pulled the duvet back and patted the edge of the bed. He took Emma and Anna's shoes off for them before he pulled the duvet over them and kissed them on the forehead. "Night night." He whispered before he took Jac's hand and led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

With all the fires roaring to warm the place up, Jac and Jonny had finally finished unpacking the girls' things and they had made up the two single beds in the other bedroom room.

"They haven't shared a room since they were toddlers." Jonny said softly as he and Jac observed Emma and Anna who were fast asleep in their double bed. "Come on, they're not going to wake until morning and you're exhausted so we can have an early night and share one of their beds." Jonny smiled.

"You take up all the room in a double bed, let alone a single one." Jac moaned playfully as she followed him to the other room.

"Thanks for letting us come to Scotland for Christmas." Jonny said gratefully as they both got into the bed from opposite sides. "I know you're missing a lot of work and I know you and travelling long distances don't see eye to eye." He admitted.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to spend time with the girls." Jac stated. "Plus the norovirus is going around Keller and AAU at the moment and I'd rather not catch that." She retorted as she got comfortable on her side whilst Jonny also laid on his side, behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her abdomen.

"And of course, you love coming to Scotland." Jonny grinned as he snuggled with his wife. "You tired?" He smirked as he heard her yawn.

"You were the one driving for nearly 9 hours, aren't you?" Jac protested.

"I'm not tired… I'm fatigued." Jonny declared. "Goodnight." He whispered as he kissed her cheekbone before he settled down.

"Night." Jac murmured before she easily slipped into a deep sleep.


	61. Christmas Preparations

**Tuesday 20****th**** December 2022, 8am**

In the morning, 8 year old Emma and Anna exited their parents' bedroom - that they had slept on after their parents had made that bed up first - to the smell of breakfast. Jonny was cooking in the kitchen and their mother was accompanying him by leaning against the side.

"Good morning!" Jonny sung. "You're perfect timing; breakfast will be about 5 minutes so go and sit at the dining table and I'll bring it in when it's ready." He smiled.

"Have you checked your blood sugar?" Jac queried.

"Yes." Emma huffed – ever since she'd been allowed to be in charge of managing her diabetes a few months ago, she had still not been able to independently do so because her mother kept on interfering. But of course she wasn't yet old enough to manage the condition herself, Jac just gave her the freedom to check her blood sugar, but she also kept a close eye on Emma's record book which had lots of readings in it.

"And?"

"4.1." Emma informed her.

"Alright, make sure you have some orange juice with breakfast."

"What is for breakfast?" Anna asked.

"You, young lady, have got toast with strawberry jam, I've made Emma some apple and cinnamon porridge, and mum's having grapefruit." Jonny stated.

A few minutes later, the four family members were sitting at the dining table, each with their own personal breakfast whilst Honey was sniffing under the table for anything that was dropped.

"Right here is the plan for today." Jonny began. "We're going to go out shopping for food, drink, treats, crafts and decorations, we need to get the stuff to make a gingerbread house, we need to get the turkey for Christmas day, tree decorations, Christmas CDs, a few Christmassy DVDs, stockings, a nice scented candle to make it smell Christmassy in here."

"I wouldn't call that a plan." Jac frowned.

"Of course you wouldn't because your plans have everything planned down to the last second." Jonny retorted which caused Emma and Anna to smirk. "But you two need to go and get ready once you've finished breakfast. Your stuff is unpacked in your room and your toothbrushes are in the bathroom. And I need to remember that we need to be back by 3 o'clock because I've ordered a delivery of logs to put in the store room so we can keep the fires going." He smiled. "We might have to leave the tree until tomorrow though depending on how we get on." He added.

"Is mum coming?" Emma asked as her mother rarely went shopping with them – it was usually Jonny's job unless the shopping was for clothes because they couldn't go in the changing rooms by themselves without an adult and judge if the clothes were right or not.

"I'm not sure." Jonny replied as he looked up at his wife.

"I'll come, _if _you write a list before we go otherwise it will be absolute chaos and we'll end up getting stuff we won't use." Jac stated. "And plan where we're going shopping – I don't want to be going around on a wild goose chase."

"Leave it all to me." Jonny smiled.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Emma grinned.

* * *

**6:30pm**

Jac had just run a hot bubble bath for Emma whilst Jonny was getting the temperature right in the shower in the other bathroom for Anna.

"Right, it's time to get in." Jac announced.

"Can I take a bath by myself please?" Emma requested as she stood in her dressing gown. Most of the time when Emma or Anna were bathing, Jac wasn't even there but when the girls got in and out of the bath and occasionally when they washed her hair she stayed in the same room. But, she knew that Emma and Anna were growing up and wanted more privacy.

"Er, yeah sure. If that's what you want." Jac nodded. "Just don't lock the door, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Emma confirmed.

"Right, your shampoo and body wash are on the side. Just give me a shout if you need me." Jac stated before she exited the bathroom and she closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She supposed more independence could be a good thing because it meant Jac wouldn't have to help them with everything. However, Emma and Anna were always going to be the two little girls that she carried in her womb for 37 weeks and whom she loved deeply and she felt slightly disappointed that her children no longer needed so much attention.

"What've you closed the door for?" Jonny queried as he exited the other bathroom.

"Emma asked if she could take a bath by herself." Jac stated quietly.

"Oh right… well why don't we have a nice glass of wine each?"

"I've still got to take paracetamol and ibuprofen for another day or two so I'd better not." Jac admitted.

"Okay. Sorry, I forgot you were–"

"You can still have a drink if you want." She said reassuringly.

"Nah, I'll pass. Tell you what, how do you fancy a nice hot chocolate?" He suggested.

"Since when do I ever drink hot chocolate?" Jac frowned.

"Since it's Christmas?" Jonny queried.

"No. Not since Christmas."

"Okay… Come on, we can sit in front of the fire until those two are finished." He smiled as he held out his hand. "Come on, you know you want to." He pleaded and Jac reluctantly took his hand before he led her over to the roaring fire in the living room. Jonny grabbed a blanket from the sofa, he sat down with his wife in front of the source of heat and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. "I can't believe that they're nearly 9." Jonny exclaimed.

"I know… I can still remember feeding them for the first time."

"You fed Anna first didn't you?"

"Mm."

"She was less than an hour old and all you wanted to do was sleep but you didn't because they needed your milk." He smiled. "You know, you have come so incredibly far from the woman who couldn't even tell me face to face that we were having twins all those years ago." He smiled.

"I did want to tell you, we were just… we didn't seem to be able to talk then without shouting at each other and I don't know if you remember but I had a–"

"Really bad headache. I remember." Jonny smiled. "Are you excited for Christmas, Mrs Maconie?" He smirked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"When do I ever get excited about anything non-surgery related?" Jac protested playfully.

* * *

**Wednesday 21****st**** December 2022, 2pm**

The next day, the Christmas tree had been purchased and set up in the corner of the living room. Jonny was putting the extra few bits of shopping away in the kitchen whilst Emma and Anna had begun decorating the tree with the brand new decorations and Jac was sat on the sofa with her iPad supervising them. Well, she was supposed to be supervising them but instead she was busy on her tablet which was why she was confused when her daughters approached her with the glittery, silver star for the top of the tree.

"What?" She frowned.

"We can't decide who gets to put the star up so you should do it." Emma announced.

"That's very mature of you girls." Jonny smiled as he entered the room. He smiled as Jac reached up and placed the star on the top of the tree before she stepped back and let Emma and Anna get on with decorating the rest of the room. "Do you remember when I helped you put the star up on the tree on Darwin years ago?"

"Mm."

"That was our first Christmas together. I mean, we were working, but we still spent most of the evening together at the nurses' station." He smiled. "Do you fancy getting some fresh air?" He asked. "We should take Honey out for a nice, long walk in the countryside."

"I'd rather stay in the warm and give Elliot a ring and see who's come down with the Norovirus yet." Jac replied evilly. "You can take them out though."

"Okay. Girls, why don't we wrap up in our coats and take Honey for a nice walk out in the country side?" Jonny suggested.

"Can we take her Frisbee?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, of course you can. But Mummy's going to stay here because we can't leave the fires going with no one here. Go and get your coats on." He ordered and the twins then disappeared to their bedroom. "There you go, I reckon you've got about 45 minutes to an hour of free time now so you can get some work done in peace and quiet if you want, or you can have a relaxing shower." He smiled.

"More importantly, they'll be no mutt hanging around." Jac quipped.

"Don't talk about Honey like that. You're lucky the poor thing can't understand what you're saying." He pouted.

"It's not my fault that it's so unintelligent." Jac stated.

"Come on then girls, let's go." Jonny said whilst he tried not to smile at the fact that Jac was so rude to such an innocent, sweet animal.

"Bye."


	62. Yuletide Celebrations

**Saturday 24****th**** December 2022, 8pm**

It was Christmas Eve and Jonny had just finished reading a story to Emma and Anna in their bedroom. But as expected, by the end of it they were not asleep.

"Right, it's bedtime." Jonny sighed as he flicked the lamp off.

"But Dad–"

"No buts, we've already let you stay up a bit later but it's time to sleep. If you can't get to sleep then you've got a few more books on your bedside tables and you can read them." Jonny stated as he bent down and kissed each twin on the forehead before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Sunday 25****th**** December 2022, 7am**

Jac and Jonny were fast asleep in their double bed as though it was just an ordinary weekend. However instead of being allowed to naturally awake once they had had enough rest, they were woken by Emma and Anna as they opened the bedroom door and allowed Honey to jump up on the bed and wake her masters up.

"Get off you stupid thing." Jac moaned sleepily as she shoved the dog away.

"Come on, you need to get up now." Emma pleaded.

"What time is it?" Jonny groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's gone past seven." Emma declared.

"Did you tell them they could get up at seven?" Jac protested.

"No, I said stay in bed until at least seven." Jonny replied innocently. "Come on, you know you want to get up." He smirked. "Go on girls, Mum'll get up in a minute. But don't start opening presents yet, I need to make your mum and I a nice strong coffee."

* * *

**8:30am**

After an eventful morning of opening presents and watching Honey play with the used wrapping paper, Jac had gone for a shower to freshen up for the day. But when she re-entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her frame and her damp hair over her shoulders, she found Jonny sitting on the edge of the bed looking intently at a photo in a chrome frame in his hands of his grandmother a few years ago.

"It's okay to be sad y'know." Jac said softly as she went and sat next to him. "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't cry, and being here is bound to be upsetting on Christmas day… That's why you've been doing all these activities with the girls isn't it? So you don't remember your grandmother." Jac concluded. " Is there anything I can do?" Jac asked.

"No, but thanks I appreciate it. I just need to keep busy but I promise, if I need to talk about it, I'll come straight to you." He smiled sadly. "Now, I've got a very complicated Christmas dinner to try and cook." He smirked before he put the picture aside and left the room.

* * *

In the evening, the twins had finally gone to bed and the room was filled with new toys, arts and crafts materials and various gifts whilst Jac and Jonny remained on the sofa.

"I am absolutely shattered." Jonny announced. "They're like little Duracell bunnies; they just keep going on and on and on."

"Well they certainly didn't get that trait from you." Jac quipped at the lethargic man.

"Tell you what, why don't I go and run you a lovely hot bath so you'll be nice and relaxed for bed." He suggested.

"On one condition."

"And what's that?" He frowned.

"That you'll be waiting for me in bed when I get out." Jac replied bluntly.

"Well, in that case… I suppose I'd better go and run your bath."

* * *

Jonny was sat in bed, leaning against the headboard as he read through a book to keep him occupied whilst he waited for his wife when finally, she entered wearing only a thin dressing gown, and her damp hair hung over her shoulders.

"Did you take so long just to annoy me?" Jonny asked cheekily as he sat in a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"No, your daughters ran the hot water out so I had to have a lukewarm shower." Jac stated as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "What's she doing in here?" Jac demanded as she glanced at the golden Labrador that was curled up on the rug in front of the crackling fire.

"She got comfortable there and I didn't want to chuck her out. Come on, ignore her." Jonny pleaded as he knelt on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"But… oh fine." Jac sighed before she untied her dressing gown and let it drop to the floor and Jonny grinned at the sight before his eyes.

"You make it sound like a chore." Jonny chuckled as he pulled his wife closer, and then laid back on the bed with her on top of him. "Is this a late Christmas present?" Jonny asked with a smile whilst Jac undone the bow, tied on the top of his shorts.

"This can be whatever you want it to be." Jac purred in reply before they made love to each other.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were laid in each other's arms with nothing but the duvet covering their bare skin as they enjoyed each other's company. The lights were off, but the gently crackling fire added a warm glow to the room and they were in a comfortable silence… That was until they heard a tap on the bedroom door and both of the adults jumped as they presumed it was one of their children who was unable to sleep for one reason or another. However, they were relieved to find that it was only Honey nosing the door as she wanted to leave the room and so Jac could relax against her husband's chest again.

"Don't." Jac protested as she felt her husband move to give in to the annoying family pet.

"If she makes any more noise, she'll wake Emma and Anna up." Jonny stated as he kissed her on the forehead before he slipped out of bed and quickly opened and closed the door to get rid of the animal. "We'd better put something on just in case they wake up early again." Jonny stated reluctantly as he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, followed by a long sleeved top. He then went into the wardrobe, took out a red and white checkered nightshirt and then went to her side of the bed so she didn't have to get up. "There we go." He smiled as he wrapped it around her shoulders whilst she put her arms in the sleeves. "This went so romantic to so awkward as soon as Honey made a noise." He smirked as he climbed back into bed.

"Which is why I never wanted a dog in the first place." Jac replied bluntly as she rested her head on Jonny's chest again and he gently stroked her hair.

"Right, goodnight." Jonny sighed. "I love you." He added as he kissed her forehead.

"I know you do." Jac mumbled smugly.

* * *

**Sunday 1****st**** January 2023**

It was New Year's Eve and 8 year olds Emma and Anna had been determined to stay up until midnight to see in the new year with their parents. However, when it finally reached the countdown to midnight, Jac and Jonny were sat on the sofa watching the celebrations live on TV whilst Emma and Anna were fast asleep in their beanbags on the floor.

"Happy new year." Jonny smiled as he held his wife's hand. They were heading home to Holby in the morning and Jonny's plan had been for Jac to be so tired that she could sleep in the car on the way back. Granted, Jonny himself was going to be exhausted as he was the one driving back but he was used to the journey and he'd manage. "So much for 'But Dad, I'm not tired.'" He chuckled softly as he observed their daughters.

"Are you alright carrying them to bed?" Jac queried sleepily. She herself had only just made it to midnight and she couldn't wait to climb into bed.

"Yeah sure." He nodded eagerly. "Go on, you can go to bed now if you want to. I'll be in in a minute." Jonny stated. Once he had turned the TV off, he carried Emma and Anna to their bedroom one by one and then tucked them into bed. He then entered his bedroom where on one side of the bed, Jac was lying on her side with her eyes closed. He smiled as he flicked the light out, slid into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife to ease her into a deep sleep.


	63. Nightmares

**Sunday 4****th**** June 2023, 11am**

"Did you have a good time?" Jac asked as Jonny returned to the penthouse with 8 year old Emma and Anna who had had a sleepover at their friend, Lauren's, house.

"Yeah, it was fine." Emma replied briefly.

"How was your blood sugar?"

"I said it was fine." Emma snapped nervously before she stormed off to her bedroom with her sister in tow leaving both of their parents bewildered.

"What's the matter with them?" Jac asked confusedly.

"I don't know, they were both pretty quiet in the car." Jonny replied. "Maybe they didn't have a good time last night."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I knocked on the door, Lauren's dad who answered it and he looked properly hung-over. And I could hear a woman shouting in the house. I don't think I want them going to Lauren's house again." He admitted. "Lauren seemed nice enough, she can come around here but it just seemed like a strange place if you ask me. Lauren's Dad told me to wait outside whilst Emma and Anna got ready but you would've thought he'd let me in for a minute or two." He explained.

* * *

**Midnight**

After hearing an abrupt shout, Jac had shot out of bed and burst into Emma and Anna's room where she found Emma screaming and panting as she sat up in her bed, clutching her chest whilst Anna also sat up in her bed and she looked rather frightened.

"Emma, sshh." Jac soothed her daughter as she knelt down beside the bed and wrapped her arms around her sweaty daughter. "What's the matter?" Jac asked softly as she stroked her hair.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." Emma admitted as she pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's alright, come on get some sleep, you've got school in the morning." Jac whispered as she pulled the duvet up to Emma's chin. "Night." She said gently as she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She did the same to Anna before she exited the room and went back to her own bed.

"What happened?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Emma had a nightmare."

"That's odd. She hasn't had one in years."

"Mm... Anyway, night." Jac sighed as she laid down on her side and switched the light out.

"Goodnight." Jonny whispered as he also laid down and wrapped his arms around his wife.

* * *

**Monday 5****th**** June 2023**

Jac was about to wake the twins up so that they could get ready for school however as she opened their bedroom door, she found that Emma was sleeping in Anna's bed next to her sister.

"Jonny." Jac said quietly to her husband who was making a cup of coffee. He walked over to the bedroom and once he realised what she was concerned about, he also frowned.

"It's probably best we don't say anything." Jonny whispered. "Just wake them up as normal."

"Alright… Emma, Anna it's 7 o'clock, you've got to get up." Jac announced. She watched as Emma embarrassedly slid out of her sister's bed before she padded into the ensuite bathroom but Jac just didn't understand What was going on with her daughters?

* * *

**8:30pm**

"Night girls–"

"Dad, wait." Emma protested as her father was about to leave the room where she and her sister were tucked into bed.

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

"Can you leave the light on?"

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? You're normally fine with the dark."

"Okay fine, leave the light off." Emma mumbled as she pulled the duvet right up to her chin.

"No, Emma if you want it on, I can leave it on. I just want to know why." Jonny said softly as he went and sat on the edge of Emma's bed. Emma glanced at her sister before she turned to her father and reluctantly explained.

"We watched a movie at Lauren's sleepover." She admitted.

"Right... What movie?" He asked.

"The woman in black."

"That's rated 12, you're _way_ too young to have seen that." Jonny sighed.

I know but the thing is, I know it's not real and I still can't stop having nightmares about it–"

"_Nightmares_?" Jonny questioned. "So you've had more than just the one last night." He concluded.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." She admitted. "Or the night at Lauren's."

"Okay. Tell you what. I'll leave this lamp on low yeah? But trust me darling, nothing in that film is real. The only people in this room at night is you and your sister."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's alright. If you can't sleep in the night, come to our room and you can sleep in mine and Mum's bed if it's that bad."

"Okay."

"Didn't you think you were both too young to watch that film?"

"But I wanted to–" Anna began

"Yes but films are rated different ages for a reason."

"But we watched Skyfall and that was a 12." Emma protested.

"Yes but me, you and Anna watched that together so that I could explain anything you didn't understand and so that I could fast forward past bits that you shouldn't see until you're older." Jonny stated.

* * *

**Tuesday 6****th**** June 2023**

"Did you girls sleep alright?" Jonny asked the next day as Emma and Anna ate their cereals at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, I slept all night." Emma nodded.

"See, telling me or mum about things helps." Jonny stated. "You shouldn't have hidden it from us." He added. "Does it mean you can sleep without the lamp on tonight?"

"No." Emma protested immediately. "Please can we have it on for one more night?"

"If that's what you want, then yes." Jonny nodded reluctantly. "Where's Mum?" He asked curiously.

"Out on the balcony with Honey." Anna stated.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Honey laid down on top of Mum's cardigan and now she's trying to get all of the fur off of it whilst she curses under her breath." Anna smirked.

"Haven't we got one of those lint rollers that she can use?" Jonny protested.

"Yeah but it's funny to watch." Anna shrugged. Jonny obliged and walked over to the glass balcony doors to see that Jac was in fact muttering things under her breath whilst Honey stood near her with her ears down and her tail wagging.

"You think this is funny?" She demanded which caused her husband to chuckle.

"You do realise that she can't understand you right?" Jonny laughed after he opened the door.

"You do realise that this is your fault because you were the one who wanted a dog right?" Jac retorted.

"Hey, you were the one who paid for her." Jonny smirked.

"Oh forget it. You clean that, I'll get something else to wear." She ordered as she shoved the cardigan against his chest and stormed off to her bedroom.

"Love you too." Jonny said sarcastically.


	64. Surprises

**Sunday 7****th**** January 2024**

Emma and Anna had spent the previous two nights at Mo's house because for their 10th birthday, they had asked for a complete redecoration of their bedrooms. They had given their parents only a brief plan before they stayed at their adoptive auntie's house and on the morning of their birthday, they were picked up and driven back to the penthouse to see the final result.

"Right, go on then. Have a look in Anna's old room first." Jonny smiled as he carried their bags. The last two days and nights alone in the penthouse with his wife had been fully taken advantage of whilst the painters and decorators had been following plans that Jac and Jonny had drawn up together so they were both in a good mood.

"Oh my god!" They squealed simultaneously as they entered the first room. Emma and Anna had requested to share a bedroom as opposed to having two separate ones, so that they could have the other room as somewhere to hang out when their friends come round. And so Jac and Jonny had designed the perfect bedroom for their 10 year old daughters. There were two single beds – with headboards wrapped in white fairy lights – two large wardrobes, a full length wall mirror, a chest of draws and a make-up table – all in white with pink union jack bed sheets, a baby pink wall paper and cream carpet. On opposite walls were Emma and Anna's names in 3D floral wall letters and on each bed, underneath the names, were a small mound of wrapped presents.

"So you like it?" Jonny asked as he and Jac stood in the doorway whilst Emma and Anna opened the wardrobes and draws to see the contents.

"Yeah, I love it." Anna nodded eagerly.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Hey, you haven't seen the other room or opened your presents yet." Jonny laughed. "Go on, go and have a look at Emma's old room."

* * *

"I think we did a pretty good job." Jonny smiled as he and Jac stood in the doorway of the second room which had been decorated whilst Emma and Anna investigated it. They had divided the room diagonally into two using two different laminated flooring – a dark brown one and a lighter brown one – and each side of the room was for a different twin. Emma's side had a tidy desk, with draws filled with stationary as well as a wooden bookshelf case filled with books and a large beanbag for her to get comfortable. Whilst Anna's side had a treadmill, rowing machine, exercise bike and a foam gym mat because after a free gym session, Anna had become interested in sports other than her competitive swimming. Both sides reflected each twin and they were clearly happy with the new rooms. "Even if it was you who had most of the ideas." Jonny added to his wife.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Jac shrugged smugly.

"Oh and with your presents, there are two more but we couldn't wrap them up." Jonny announced which caught Emma and Anna's attention.

"What are they?" Anna frowned.

"Well Anna, I know you asked a while ago if you could sign up for a 5km race for life. But we said no because you didn't have anyone to do it with you and you couldn't do it alone. But, I've signed me and you up for a race in 3 weeks' time. You don't have to worry about training because we can walk some of it if you want."

"Walk? I can easily run 5km!" Anna protested.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Jonny exclaimed.

"And Emma, I've got you a 12 month subscription to the puzzle book that you like." Jac stated.

* * *

**Saturday 20****th**** January 2024**

Finally, the day of the Race for Life had arrived and Anna couldn't be more excited. Jonny on the other hand, was more apprehensive – and ashamed – because he knew his daughter could far outrun him despite his attempt at some sort of a training routine for the past month.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that there'll be a doctor on site." Jac smiled as she watched Jonny change into his shorts and running vest.

"You're enjoying this so much aren't you?" Jonny smirked. "I still don't see why you aren't doing this with Anna instead of me. You're probably better at running than me."

"Someone needs to stay with Emma." Jac said innocently. "Make sure you keep an eye on Anna while you're running; I don't want her getting too tired and then thinking that she can't walk."

"I will." Jonny replied reassuringly. "Besides, she swims further than 5km one some days at the swimming club, she'll be fine. It's me you want to worry about."

* * *

"Well done." Jac smiled as Emma and Jonny walked over to them after they had finished the race. Both were rosy cheeked and sweating but Jonny was clearly struggling more than his daughter. "I'll sign you up for the next one when we get home." Jac grinned as she handed her husband a bottle of water.

"I need a beer and I need a takeaway and I need to sit down and but not necessarily in that order." Jonny declared.

"You're so unfit." Anna declared as she caught her breath back.

"Come on, let's go home." Jac smirked.

* * *

Anna was taking a shower, Jonny was lying down on the sofa and Jac was making a cup of coffee for herself when she looked up to see Emma appear from her bedroom.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?" Jac replied but as Emma slowly walked towards her mother, she froze when she noticed her father lying on the sofa. "Emma?" Jac prompted.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." She muttered before she quickly disappeared into her room which caused Jac and Jonny to exchange a bewildered look. Out of confusion, Jac walked over to the bedroom where she found Emma standing by the window playing with her fingers. "Emma? What is it?" Jac asked as she closed the door behind her whilst she could hear the shower running in the ensuite as Anna showered. "Is it your blood sugar?" Jac demanded.

"No it's…. I… I think I've started my period." She mumbled whilst she avoided eye contact by looking down at the floor.

"Oh right... Don't worry, it's not the end of the world and it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jac said reassuringly as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me, I've got a pack of pads for you in my room and I think we need to have a little chat." She said softly.

"But I learnt about them at school." Emma protested quietly as she really didn't want to talk about such things with her mother. She didn't know that with time, she would become far more comfortable to talk about such things with her mother but given that it was her first time and she was only 10, it wasn't a huge surprise that she was embarrassed.

"No, but menstrual cycles affect your blood sugar. It's to do with your hormones. That will be why your blood sugar spiked two days ago and we couldn't work out why." Jac said softly as she stroked Emma's long auburn hair. "Come to my room, come on I'll just tell dad that you want me to paint your nails."

* * *

After an informative chat with her daughter about how she would have to make changes with how she managed her diabetes due to hormone fluctuations, Jac sat Emma down on the middle of her double bed and sat in front of her so that she could paint Emma's nails with a clear coat which was all that she was allowed because she had school on Monday.

"You know it's okay to talk to me about anything and I won't tell dad; it'll just be between me and you." Jac stated. "It'll take a couple of months for you to get used to them, but you can asked me if you're not sure of something. Just use the calendar on your phone to try and keep track of them, and if you ever get pains because of it, just let me know okay? You can have painkillers or a hot water bottle and we don't have to make a fuss."

"I know… Thank you." Emma forced a smile as her mother painted her fingernails. "Mum…"

"Yeah?"

"What about Anna? I mean, what if she finds out?"

"So what? Anna will start sometime soon anyway." Jac stated. "Look, I share a room and a bathroom with your dad and he probably knows when I'm on, but it doesn't matter. It's a completely normal biological process. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise you."

* * *

In the evening, Jac and Jonny were in bed and Jonny had just finished rubbing some deep heat into his aching legs.

"What was the matter with Emma earlier? And don't tell me she just wanted her nails painted because that doesn't take twenty minutes." Jonny asked.

"Oh um, it doesn't matter. It's sorted now."

"No, please tell me. What was it? "

"Really, it doesn't matter." Jac said with a reassuring smile.

"Jac." Jonny pleaded. "I'm her Dad, she shouldn't have anything to hide from me."

"No but I told her she can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else." Jac sighed. "How's that going to look if I tell you what happened today?"

"Please? I promise I won't be mad or react badly or–"

"It's not something to be mad about." Jac protested. "Can you just forget about it please?"

"Okay, I suppose so." Jonny sighed.

"How're your legs?" Jac asked with a coy smile.

"Agonising." He declared. "I can just tell I'm going to be up in the night with cramps." He complained.

"Well that'll make two of us." Jac admitted.

"Have you taken your tramadol?" Jonny queried.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Alright. You'd better come here then." Jonny smiled. Jac laid down and rested her head on his chest before she entwined both of her legs with one of his. "Night." He kissed her on the forehead before he flicked the light out and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	65. Parents Evening

**Tuesday 13****th**** February 2024**

Unfortunately for Emma and Anna, the evening all children dreaded had arrive – it was parents evening. At 10 years old and in year 5, they both had the same teacher so they had a double appointment to discuss their progress and their behaviour.

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to focus on Anna." Ms Evans began as she sat behind her desk with Jac, Jonny, Emma and Anna sitting at a table next to her. "I can't fault Anna's progress in Literacy – she had made real progress in her spelling tests this year and her numeracy is also doing rather well. There is, obviously, one area which Anna excels in, and it is of course sport. She has represented the school on numerous occasions and she's always eager to assist in PE whether it's setting the equipment out before the lesson, or being team captain."

After Anna's appraisal, the teacher moved on to focus on Emma without using up the full 10 minute slot for the first twin because she knew the second appointment would take longer.

"Emma has been caught daydreaming a lot recently yet she always seems to finish tasks to an incredible standard. Now, I have been approached by Emma's head of year and she's strongly suggested to me that I move Emma up a year in the summer so that instead of going into year 6, she could move straight into secondary school and she could sit her SATs this summer."

"But it's not Emma's fault that she finishes all work early and gets bored easily." Jac protested. "Emma should be challenged more, not moved up a year."

"And I completely agree with you Mrs Maconie – I don't want to split Anna and Emma up, nor do I think moving a student up a year at this stage would help because she'd be starting a new school rather than just a new year group and class." Ms Evans nodded. "That is why I've requested a place for Emma in Challenge Group. It's a group for gifted students where they are taken out of three lessons a week – in subjects that they are already advanced in – and they are challenged in a smaller group of say four of five pupils. Challenge Group do all sorts of activities, extra work and difficult tasks and they always get a project to do over the summer which can be personalised to Emma's interests. For example last year, a student did a project on healthy eating, creating a balanced diet and exercise but Emma could chose anything." The teacher explained. "Would you like something like that Emma?"

"Do I get to miss maths?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet; it'll depend on the timetable of the group but possibly, yes. Why? Do you not like maths?" Ms Evans asked with a smile.

"It's so boring. The work we do is too easy and I've gotten 100% in my timetables tests for as long as I can remember." Emma complained.

* * *

"Your Mum and I have got to work this Saturday so you'll have to come to the hospital with us." Jonny said softly as he entered Anna's room where he found his 10 year old daughter lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling and she hadn't said much since they'd gotten back from school so he went and sat on the edge of her bed. "Is this because Emma has joined challenge group and you haven't?" He asked.

"I hate being the thick one! Everyone knows that Emma's the genius twin and I'm just the one who's alright at running." She muttered.

"What? That is so not true!" Jonny protested. "That's like saying Jessica Ennis is 'alright at running'." He added as he pointed to the poster of the sportswoman on her wall. "Look, you're better at sports than Emma, and you're much better than her at cooking. Academics isn't everything. Mum's a surgeon and I'm a nurse but I still give her a run for her money at scrabble don't I?" He smiled.

"That's because you make up words and cheat." Anna grumbled.

"Anna look, everyone is different and no one sees you as the 'thick' twin because you're not. Even if you two were identical twins, you'd still be completely different in personality so this is nothing to do with the fact that you're twins. You're just sisters and sisters are better or worse at different things. Don't let yourself get down and if it really bothers you that much then I'm sure we could look at getting you a private tutor to help. Or even me or mum could help first if we could."

"But Emma just gets everything easily." Anna stated. "I don't understand why I can't be like that."

"Yeah well you're naturally better at sports compared to her and I'm sure that agitates her." Jonny stated. "If you and Emma were to start a sport that neither of you have done before, you'd pick it up a lot faster than her."

* * *

**Wednesday 14****th**** February 2024**

The next day, Emma returned home a lot happier after she had had her first meeting with Mr Barling, the teacher who ran Challenge Group. She sat at the breakfast bar whilst Jonny cooked dinner and explained about a new project that she had chosen to study – to organise a year of travelling if she had the choice to do so, and she had to budget things, look at transportation, vaccinations, insurance etc. She couldn't actually book anything but she was really excited about finally having something to mentally challenge her.

"They gave me an idea about a summer project too." Emma added. "There's this thing called '50 things to do before you're 11 ¾ run by the National Trust' and I thought it'd be fun to try and do it."

"Oh yeah, I've had a look at that before." Jonny nodded. "Hey, we could go camping in the summer and try and get as many of these done as we can in one week."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually looking in to this." Jac admitted as she and Jonny sat on the sofa researching camping sites and things to do so that they could tick off all 50 activities on the sheet.

"You'll love it really." Jonny smiled. "A week in the countryside, out in the fresh air away from any worries of work. Just me, you and the kids."

"And the stupid dog." Jac added bluntly.

"And the stupid dog." Jonny chuckled. "We should book it soon, otherwise the nicer campsites will start to get booked out quickly for the summer holidays."

"No, I'll wait and book it nearer the time." Jac stated.

"Why? It'll be more expensive and things will start getting booked up." He protested confusedly.

"It's months away and I don't want to book it now because I don't know when I'll be on and I don't want to go camping when I'm… It'll just be too difficult and uncomfortable in a tent with public toilets." Jac admitted.

"Alright, okay I understand now." He nodded. "I'll leave it to you to book when you're ready then." Jonny said sympathetically. "Come on. For now, we should go to bed and get some sleep."

* * *

**Friday 26****th**** July 2024**

Emma, Anna, Jac and Jonny were in the supermarket getting the last few bits for their camping holiday as they were due to leave the next day. But as they approached the toiletries aisle, Jac sensed that she needed to get rid of her husband in order for her daughters – primarily Emma – to feel more comfortable.

"Can you go and get some AA batteries for the torches?" Jac requested. "They're near the front and I forgot to get some."

"Yeah sure. I'll be back in a minute." Jonny nodded and he disappeared just as Anna pushed the small trolley down the aisle of feminine hygiene products.

"Do you want to get what you need from there?" Jac asked Emma as she nodded to the shelves. But Emma merely stuttered, glanced at her sister – who appeared equally as awkward – and then looked down at the floor. "Right, are these alright?" Jac asked as she picked up two different packs that she had gotten for her daughter before. Emma shyly nodded so Jac huffed as she placed them in the trolley and then moved on to the next aisle because she knew that neither Emma nor Anna wanted to be there longer than they had to.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Jac entered Emma and Anna's room where they were packing their rucksacks with books and other things to keep them entertained for the holiday.

"Right, about what happened in the supermarket today…" Jac began after she closed the door behind her. "We're all females here okay? We're all going to have periods at one point or another and I don't want you two slipping apart because you're embarrassed okay? Because you two are normally best friends. You wait until you're teenagers and you'll both be so open about everything... Just get over the awkward bit and be comfortable with who you are and what girls go through." Jac pleaded. There was then a silence slightly longer than Jac had anticipated before Anna spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Anna began.

"Yeah sure, anything." Jac nodded.

"How old were you when you started?" She asked quietly. "Because the sex ed teacher said that a lot of people start around the same age as their mum and I wondered when I might... y'know."

"I was 12." Jac stated. "Now that could mean that that's when you'll start but it might not be so you'll just have to wait and see." Jac explained. "See? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can talk to me about anything okay?"

"Okay." Anna nodded. "Sorry for asking y–"

"You've done nothing wrong." Jac said softly. "Now, have you both got all of your things packed?"

"I think so." Emma nodded.

"Right, I think you'd better have an early night because we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

"Why did I agree to go camping for a whole week?" Jac huffed as she and Jonny laid in their bed as they enjoyed their last night of comfort.

"Jac, with the amount of luxuries you've bought us – I don't think you can call it camping anymore." Jonny smirked.

"Such as?" She protested.

"Such as the inflatable mattresses, the humongous tent for 8 people even though there's only four of us, the gas stove, the folding table and chairs, solar powered phone and iPad chargers. Need I carry on?"

"We _need_ a tent that size if we've got the stupid dog coming." Jac declared. "When _you _wanted to get them a dog, why on earth didn't I make sure it was a small terrier or something?"

"Because Honey was just so cute that as soon as you saw a picture of her, you just had to have her." Jonny grinned. "Now, seeing as when we'll be camping, the girls are going to be able to hear anything we say, what do you say to… y'know?" He suggested cheekily.

"I have no idea what you mean." Jac replied innocently.

"Well then, let me give you a clue…" Jonny grinned as he flicked the light out.


	66. Highs and Lows

**Saturday 27****th**** July 2024**

"Right." Jonny exclaimed as he dropped the heavy tent bag down in the middle of the pitch that he had booked on a campsite in Somerset. "This is supposed to take 7 minutes to put up." Jonny stated as he glanced over the instructions.

"In other words, that'll take about half an hour." Jac retorted.

"Not if we all chip in." Jonny replied.

"I'm not helping." Jac stated bluntly.

"What? You've got to help." Jonny protested.

"No I haven't." Jac replied bluntly.

"Jac, please." Jonny pleaded as he knew though 10 year old Emma and Anna were eager to help, they wouldn't be as much help as a fully grown adult.

"No. I'm gonna carry our bags over so I can't put the tent up." She smirked.

"We'll help Dad." Emma stated.

"I know but we need at least 4 people to put this up." Jonny stated. "Jac, if you help me to put this up, you don't have to come horse riding with us tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to ride a horse anyway." Jac protested.

"No, but you don't have to come with us, you can stay here and have a couple of hours peace and quiet." Jonny stated. "Deal?"

"Fine." She huffed.

* * *

As part of the 50 things to do before you're 11 ¾, Emma and Anna had to go on a nature walk at night so Jonny had created a route through a forest next to the campsite around a popular trail. It was late evening and midsummer so the sun was almost set. For that reason, Emma and Anna were happily walking along with headlamps on whilst they played fetch with Honey and Jac and Jonny were walking slightly behind them, hand in hand.

"Hey, girls. Look up there." Jonny smiled as he pointed up the sky that was dotted with glistening stars.

"Wow." Anna exclaimed.

"Wasn't stargazing one of the activities?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Emma smiled as she took her rucksack off of her back and then took out her list.

"You don't see that in Holby." Jonny exclaimed.

"No but in Holby you don't get surrounded by bugs and flies." Jac complained as she slapped the insects away from her.

"I told you to put some insect repellent on." Jonny said smugly.

* * *

An hour later, Emma and Anna were asleep in their compartment of the tent which had enough room for four people, whilst Jac and Jonny were in _their_ compartment sitting on their inflatable mattress.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding about being eaten alive." Jonny exclaimed as he knelt behind his topless wife who was sat in nothing but a pair of comfortable shorts whilst he rubbed an antihistamine cream into the many bites on her bare back.

"You and your stupid 'countryside' and 'being out in the open'." Jac grumbled.

"Right, that's your back all done." He announced. "Let me have a look at the front." He grinned as he twisted her body and laid her down on her back on the inflatable mattress. "You've got a few more." He sighed as he squeezed some more cream onto the tip of his finger before he rubbed it into a red bite on her collar bone, as well as one just under her bust and then another on her abdomen. "Do you want to wear one of my shirts tonight so it'll be looser on your skin?" He offered.

"Yeah, go on then." Jac sighed. She watched her husband sort through his bag until he took out a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt and he handed it to her. "Thanks." Jac forced a smile as she pulled it on before she laid down on the inflatable mattress. Jonny laid down behind her and hung his arm over her hip before he flicked the LED lamp off. They didn't need a duvet or sleeping bag that night because it was warm enough in the tent.

"What're you going to do tomorrow when I take Emma and Anna horse riding?" Jonny asked curiously.

"I've got a paper I'm going to work on." Jac murmured.

"Alright… Goodnight." Jonny whispered as he held her comfortably in his arms.

* * *

**Monday 29****th**** July 2024, 3am**

A couple of days later in the early hours of the morning, all was silent across the campsite. That was, until Jonny awoke because he heard a rustling in the tent. He frowned as he heard the noise again so he gently released his wife from his arms, sat up and then unzipped the bedroom compartment to reveal that the main room of the tent was in darkness. He grabbed his phone and switched it on to light the area up and he found that Emma was kneeling on the floor drinking from a bottle of water and she had her trainers on despite the fact that she had her pyjamas on.

"Where have you been?" He demanded quietly.

"The toilet." Emma admitted.

"Emma, you should've woken me or mum." Jonny scalded. "You can't go across the site by yourself in the middle of the night." He stated concernedly. "Hang on, did you drink this too?" He asked as he picked up an empty bottle of water.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Emma did you check your blood sugar last night?" Jonny demanded as he quickly sorted through his rucksack before he took out a hard black case.

"Yes, mum watched me and it was fine." Emma stated.

"Give me your hand." Jonny ordered. He then pricked her finger, squeezed out a drop of blood and took the sample. "Your blood sugar is supposed to be between 4 and 7 mmol/l and it's at 8.5." Jonny stated concernedly. "Are you sure you checked last night?"

"Yes I promise." Emma nodded.

"What's going on?" Jac asked sleepily as she sat up.

"She's having a hyperglycaemic attack I'm just getting some insulin into her." Jonny stated as he quickly took the insulin pen out. At the announcement, Jac's eyes flew open and she switched an LED lamp on so that she could see properly.

"What's her blood sugar?"

"8.5."

"How is it that high at this time of night? Oh, the marshmallows around the fire." She muttered to herself. "How many did you have?"

"I don't know, I-I can't remember."

"Emma, be honest, how many?"

"I don't know." Emma repeated as her eyes began to water.

"Don't get upset darling, you'll feel better soon. It's going to be alright." Jonny said reassuringly as he lifted her pyjama top up ever so slightly and injected the insulin into her belly. "Right, come and sleep next to me and your mum tonight, we need to keep an eye on you." Jonny ordered gently.

* * *

**7am**

"It's 6.7." Jonny whispered to his wife after he had taken Emma's blood sugar whilst she was still asleep. Emma was laid in the middle of the inflatable mattress in between her parents with a thin blanket over her. Her parents hadn't slept properly since they'd woken to find that they're daughter was unwell because they had been keeping a close eye on her.

"Okay." Jac forced a smile in return. "I should've kept an eye on what she was eating last night." She sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. Emma's 10 years old and she knows enough about her condition and that she needs to be careful of what she eats. Episodes like this are how she's going to learn about her condition." Jonny stated. "It's all over now anyway; she's fine so stop feeling guilty, it wasn't your fault."

* * *

**Friday 29****th**** November 2024**

"Congratulations girls." Jonny smiled as Emma and Anna stood with their certificates that they had received in the post – they had completed the 50 things to do before you're 11 ¾ after Jonny had taken them up to Scotland the previous weekend to play in the snow – the final challenge seemed unlikely because snow wasn't forecast in Holby so he'd taken them to his cottage for one night whilst Jac remained in the penthouse.

"How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?" Jac suggested.

"Can we go to Frankie and Benny's?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Ooh, their strawberry shortcake sundae is to die for." Jonny exclaimed.

"I thought those two were supposed to be the kids." Jac protested.

"Oh come on, if you're good I'll treat you to a glass of wine." Jonny smirked as he picked his wallet and keys off of the table.

"_You'll_ treat _me_?" Jac protested. "Do I need to compare our earnings to prove who's paying for the majority of this dinner?"

"After you." Jonny prompted as he opened the front door.

"Thought not." Jac smiled to herself as she followed her children out of the front door so that they could go out for the evening.


	67. Inception

**To the guest reviewer who explained about the diabetes, thank you for the review! I researched and found that blood sugar was usually around 4-7 mmol/l and I wanted Emma to have a hyperglycaemic episode but I didn't want to seem unrealistic by exaggerating her blood sugar to something that is impossible to reach so I only went out of the range by a little bit!**

**And to everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

**Tuesday 18****th**** February 2025, 1pm**

It was half term so Emma and Anna had the week off of school. Jonny had had some extra holiday days to book off of work so he was staying at home with them whilst Jac was at the hospital. Emma was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall reading a book when her 11 year old sister came out of the ensuite.

"Emma?"

"Yeah."

"I um…" She trailed off and Emma put her book down to see that her sister's cheeks were slightly red.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I think I've started my period." She admitted quietly. "But Mum's at work – I can't tell Dad – and I haven't got anything and my stomach hurts. And I've got a swimming competition tomorrow." She blurted out.

"Calm down. I've got some pads you can have to keep you going until Mum gets home." Emma said reassuringly as she put her book on her bedside table and then she opened one of her draws.

"Have you got any paracetamol?" Anna asked as her sister sorted her out some feminine hygiene products.

"No, Mum won't let me keep any in my room. Besides, I don't normally get any pains anyway." Emma replied. "You could always just ask Dad for–"

"No, I can't tell Dad." She protested immediately.

"Anna, he's a nurse. He deals with this sort of thing all the time and you can't just not have pain relief until half five tonight. Just go and sort yourself out, then ask him. It's not as bad as you think it is."

* * *

"Dad?" Anna began anxiously as she entered the living room where her father was cleaning up in the kitchen after lunch.

"Yes." Jonny smiled.

"I um… I need some paracetamol, please. I've got a stomach ache." Anna requested quietly.

"Stomach ache as in…?" Jonny queried. He had an inkling as to what she was trying to avoid saying but he couldn't be sure – she could just have just had an upset stomach and she wouldn't need to take paracetamol for that so he needed to know.

"Period pains." Anna mumbled shyly.

"Sweetheart, is this your first one?" Jonny asked softly.

"Mmhmm."

"Aw, my wee girl's growing up." Jonny chuckled. "Do you want to go shopping? I won't have a clue what you need but–"

"Emma gave me a few things. Can I wait until mum gets home?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure, I think that'll be best." Jonny nodded.

"But can I have some paracetamol first please?"

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot you asked." Jonny stated as he opened the medicine cupboard. "Right, I'll give you some ibuprofen because it's better for that sort of pain. How bad is it? Do you want me to fill your hot water bottle up?"

* * *

After being informed of the situation, Jac had managed to slip away from work an hour early and she went straight to Emma and Anna's bedroom where both girls were playing on their iPads.

"How're you feeling?" Jac asked gently.

"Better; Dad gave me some ibuprofen." Anna stated. "What about the swimming competition tomorrow? I wanted to ring Andrea earlier to tell her she needs to find a substitute but Dad told me to wait for you to come home."

"It's not the end of the world. You can still swim. Come on, both of you come with me to the shops. You can get a box of tampons to try and you'll be fine – there're instructions in the box to tell you what to do and if you really don't want to do it then I'll ring Andrea in the morning and tell her that you came down with a virus in the night." Jac said reassuringly.

* * *

Later in the evening, Jac and Jonny were sat on the sofa each with a glass of wine after a long day.

"Well done today, you dealt with it really well. Anna still gets to do her competition and I still get to sit in a hot, sweaty swimming baths for a couple of hours and watch my daughter swim for all of 2 minutes." Jonny said with a hint of sarcasm towards the end of his sentence.

"You're welcome." Jac grinned. "I went last time anyway." She protested. "Oh um, you missed quite a lot at work today." Jac began.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. Elliot is retiring in the next few months and Guy's already arranged that I'm going to be the new clinical lead on Darwin. No interview is needed."

"That's brilliant, congratulations." Jonny smiled. "Does that mean that there will be a new consultant working on Darwin to take his place? And that you'll have to share the office with them? Because that'll be tricky with when Emma and Anna come and stay in your office sometimes."

"I've found someone who's okay with it." Jac replied coolly.

"Who?"

"Elliot and I have agreed it's time Mo was promoted to consultant. She'll share the office with me and it'll be fine. We will have to hire a new registrar, but Guy's organising the interviews."

"Oh that's great news. Have you told Mo? I bet she'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah, she knows. She's buying the first round of drinks in Albi's on Friday night."

"Oh right. I'll have to asked Victoria if she can–"

"I'll stay in, you can go. Besides, they're old enough to be left by themselves for a couple of hours now. I just don't fancy going out for a drink this week."

"Alright, thanks." Jonny smiled as he leant in and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"You read my mind." Jac exclaimed.

* * *

**Wednesday 26****th**** February 2025**

Emma and Anna had just arrived in Jac's office after they had finished school and they found that their mother wasn't at her desk. Having been in the situation before, they settled down on the sofa and played on her iPad for a while until she returned from theatre.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could do this." Anna began as she eagerly handed her mother a pamphlet the moment she walked in the door.

"What is it?" Jac asked as she didn't have time to read through the whole thing.

"It's a triathlon for under 16s. It doesn't cost much and my PE teacher said that I should sign up for it."

"Well you shouldn't feel like you have to do something just because someone tells you you should do it." Jac protested as she sat down behind her desk.

"No, I don't. I really want to do this; I'm glad she showed me the booklet."

"750m swimming, 10km bike ride and 5km running." Jac read off of the first page. "That's a long way – especially to do all in one day."

"I know but the challenge is why I want to do it." Anna stated. "Please? I really want to do it." She pleaded. "All you have to do is fill in the online application for me."

"Alright, if you want to do it then I'll sign you up tonight." Jac confirmed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, have you got any homework to do?"

"Only a maths sheet but–"

"No buts, get on with it so you don't leave it to the last minute." Jac ordered sternly.

"Fine." Anna huffed as she walked back to the sofa, plonked herself down and set about starting her homework.


	68. Poorly Consultant

**Friday 7****th**** March 2025**

Jac and Jonny had just exited theatre after an ordinary procedure when the Scotsman pulled his wife aside in the corridor.

"Jac, can I have a word?" He requested.

"What is it?"

"I know this is probably going to annoy you because you're the doctor and I'm a nurse but I think you might need to have a wee check over." Jonny said softly. "You've been tired for a couple of weeks now – you keep on having early nights – and I've noticed that you got out of breath a couple of times when you go up the stairs. Plus I seem to be finding your hair everywhere nowadays." He stated as he took a few loose auburn hairs off of her scrub top.

"You're thinking anaemia." Jac concluded.

"You were yawning through the whole of that operation even though you had an early night last night and it'd make sense." Jonny nodded. "Are your periods heavy?" He asked gently after making sure that no one else was down the corridor.

"It's a symptom of endometriosis." She replied clinically which Jonny equated to mean yes.

"Alright, come with me and I'll take a blood sample. And if you are anaemic then I'll get Mo to write you a prescription for iron supplements." He said gently as he put an arm around her shoulders and walked her back towards the ward.

"No, don't tell Mo. They sell iron supplements in pharmacy without needing a prescription."

"Alright well if you are anaemic then I'll go down and get you some. And I'll take Emma to Anna's triathlon next weekend so that you can stay at home and get some rest – you don't want to be standing in a field for a couple of hours nor going in the car for two hours there and two hours back.

"No, I should be there for support. She's really excited about it." Jac sighed.

"I know but I'll tell them you've just been snowed under at work recently and that you need a break." Jonny said reassuringly. "Did you think maybe something was wrong?" He asked curiously. "It's just you knew I was talking about anaemia pretty quickly."

"I've had one or two lightheaded spells." Jac admitted.

"Right, okay."

"I've got a meeting in five minutes so I'll send a blood sample off after."

"No, come and find me when you come out; I'll do it."

* * *

"Okay?" Jonny questioned as he retrieved the sample of bright red blood from his wife's arm.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jac nodded as she sat behind her desk with her husband crouching down beside her. "For the record, no one needs to know about this – not the girls, not Elliot or Mo–"

"I know. It's just between me and you." Jonny smiled as he took away the vial filled with blood. "Right, there we go." He said as he placed a cotton wool pad on the injection site before he removed the tourniquet from her upper arm. "Right, I shall get this sent off to the lab then."

"I don't suppose you fancy getting me a coffee on the way back up do you?"

"One hazelnut latte coming up." Jonny smiled before he slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Saturday 15****th**** March 2025**

Jac had spent most of the day home alone whilst Jonny had taken his 11 year old daughters to a triathlon in Bristol. Anna was the only one competing but Jonny and Emma had gone to provide support and when they finally did return, Anna looked both exhausted and ecstatic.

"I came 8th out of over a hundred people." Anna declared smugly.

"Well then, well done you." Jac smiled. "Right, your cold bath is ready in your ensuite. And I've put you some clean shorts and a t-shirt on your bed so that you can go for a quick rundown afterwards. And there's the magnesium lotion for your legs." Jac explained as she knew exactly what her daughter's routine was after a tough workout or a race. She was only 11 years old but sport was already a big part of her life – sport was to Anna as medicine was to her mother.

"Okay, thank you." Anna said gratefully before she padded through to her bedroom and into the ensuite. Emma then also went into their bedroom leaving Jonny to follow Jac to the open plan kitchen.

"Have you taken your iron tablet this evening?" Jonny asked.

"Yes Dr Maconie." Jac replied in a patronising tone.

"What did you get up to while we were gone then?" He asked as he wondered whether his wife had sorted something out for dinner or not. But if she hadn't, he wouldn't be mad. She was anaemic and he didn't want her pushing herself too hard.

"Not much." Jac replied. "Oh, but I did manage to make you and Emma a lasagne, and I made Anna that chicken and sweet potato thing she likes because it's got loads of carbohydrates and protein in it."

"Ooh, I could murder for a nice plateful of lasagne right now!" Jonny smiled. "Thank you." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

* * *

**9:30pm**

In the evening, Jac had been lying in bed reading a book for a little while when Jonny entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Are you starting to feel better at all?" He asked curiously.

"I'm less tired after having today to relax but I've only been on the ferrous sulphate for a week – it'll take a while for my iron stores to build up." Jac replied.

"Alright." Jonny sighed before he walked into the ensuite bathroom. He was about to brush his teeth but he picked up the tube of toothpaste to find it empty. He put it in the bin under the sink before he opened the cabinet to grab a new box of toothpaste. However right in front of him, he found a green box containing stool softeners. He tucked them back into the cupboard, grabbed the new box of toothpaste and brushed his teeth before he went and climbed into bed besides his wife. "For the record, I know that iron supplements cause side effects, especially since they're harsh on your digestive system so I understand okay? Just don't keep it to yourself if you're suffering because we can change the dosage." Jonny said softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What?" Jac frowned.

"The box, in the cabinet." He prompted.

"Oh, right. Um… can you just forget about it please? If I need to change the dosage I will." Jac stated quietly.

"I know you will." Jonny forced a smile before he leant behind him and switched the bedroom light out. "Goodnight." He whispered as he settled down under the duvet and wrapped his arms around his wife, before the pair of them soon fell asleep.


	69. Social Media

**Saturday 5****th**** April 2025**

Jonny was stood in the open plan kitchen cleaning up from lunch whilst 12 year olds Emma and Anna were on their iPads on the sofa and Jac was writing up some paperwork curled up in the armchair.

"Who's Paula Burrows?" Emma frowned which made Jac look like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, I got one too." Anna stated.

"Got what?" Jac demanded.

"Some woman sent us a friend request on Facebook." Emma explained.

"Give me that now." Jac barked as she snatched the iPad off of her auburn haired daughter.

"What? Mum it's not like I accepted it!" Anna protested as Jac took her tablet too. They were both extremely confused as they watched their mother storm off into her bedroom and she slammed the door behind her.

"Um… girls could you two go to the park for a while? Take Honey out and you can get an ice cream yeah?" Jonny said as he fumbled with his wallet before he handed them a five pound note.

"I don't understand. What was all that about? What did I do?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Nothing. You've done nothing, Mum's just a wee bit too protective of you. Go on, I'll have a word with her." Jonny smiled reassuringly.

After shooing his daughters out of the penthouse with the dog, Jonny gently opened the bedroom door to find Jac sitting on the bed, staring at the two screens.

"I don't understand." Jac finally spoke up. "How could that woman possibly know that they're _my _daughters?"

"These days, you can find anything on the internet." Jonny sighed. "If you want to find something out, it's not hard nowadays. She might've just seen a glimpse of Emma's red hair and knew that she's yours." He said as he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I um, I'm not exactly familiar with all this stuff – if I decline the requests, will she know?" Jac asked.

"Well, she won't receive anything saying that they've declined but she'll probably be able to work it out if, after a few days, the girls aren't in her friends list." Jonny explained. "Look, I never said before but I got one from her this morning too." He admitted. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was anything and I wasn't entirely sure if that woman was who I thought she was. But I didn't think she'd try to add Emma and Anna..." He explained.

"I'm going to delete their accounts." Jac stated.

"Woah, wait. Jac wait." Jonny ordered firmly. "Emma and Anna haven't done anything wrong here and if we just tell them to decline the request then that's that. Paula can't see anything on their accounts because they're not friends. I haven't declined the one on my account yet, I could always add her, message her telling her not to do I again or we'll call the police and–"

"No, I don't want anyone in this family to have any contact with that woman." Jac protested.

"Okay… Just lock the tablets for now, I'll sit down with the girls when they get back and make sure they're keeping their accounts safe so they don't feel like we don't trust them." Jonny stated.

"I don't know Jonny." Jac sighed. "If they don't have accounts then there's no chance that she can contact them."

"Jac, they're not bad girls but if we do that, they could just remake their own accounts without us knowing. If they keep these accounts, we know what they're getting up to. That's why when we let them get it, one of the rules was that they had to have me as a friend on there and they are not allowed to talk about anything on their messages that they wouldn't want us to see."

"Okay." Jac finally agreed. "But I want you to let me see it when I want to."

"Sure, you can use my account whenever you want." Jonny stated eagerly.

"But I don't want you to tell them who _she _ is."

"No I won't. I'll just tell them that you were worried about strangers contacting them." Jonny stated. "Come on, don't worry about it." Jonny said softly as he locked both of the iPads.

* * *

"But I still don't get it. Why did Mum get so panicked about it?" Emma asked as she, Jonny and Anna sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Because she cares about you. You're both very precious to us. You won't understand this until you have kids of your own but, we would do anything to protect you and there're a lot more risks out there today compared to when we were both young." Jonny stated. "You need to be careful–"

"We are." Anna protested.

"I know you are. But at the end of the day, you two are still 12 years old. You're still only children and you are vulnerable – even if you don't want to admit it."

"Is Mum going to say sorry for snapping at us?" Emma asked curiously.

"You know as well as I do that your mother won't apologise even when it's blatantly obvious that she's wrong so I doubt it." Jonny chuckled.

* * *

"What do you think she would've done if they added her?" Jac mused as she laid in bed with her head resting on Jonny's chest. He had his arms around her torso and their legs were entwined.

"I've never met the woman, so I don't know." Jonny replied simply.

"What if–"

"I know I always tell you it's good to talk about things," Jonny began "but I think you're really over-thinking this. I know it's difficult, but you should forget about it. Paula can't contact Emma and Anna by any means and they're sensible girls anyway – they wouldn't do anything stupid."

"No but do you not think if some woman came up to them and says 'I'm your grandmother' then they might want to know more?" Jac protested.

"Like I said, you're over-thinking this. Paula can't find us here; she'll never come into our lives and she'll never get to meet Anna and Emma. I promise if she ever returns, I'll personally see to it that she's on the next flight out of the country. Anyway, how's the tiredness? You're looking healthier." Jonny said to change the subject for his wife.

"Yeah, I think the iron supplements are making a big difference." Jac replied.

"We need to organise another time to send off a blood sample of yours to make sure you're not anaemic anymore."

"If I'd have done this through the proper channels, they wouldn't check for another three months because that's the minimum length of time that it takes to recover from iron deficiency anaemia – iron takes a long time to get into the body and for it to build up."

"When was it you started taking them?"

"About a month ago."

"Alright, so there's still a while to go then." Jonny concluded. "Y'know, if you're not tired then we could–"

"Sorry, not tonight." Jac sighed as she was comfortable where she was, in the arms of her husband and she didn't have the energy for what he was suggesting. "Probably tomorrow when Anna has swimming and Emma's going around her friend's house."

"That, Mrs Maconie, sounds perfect." Jonny smiled.


	70. Unorthodox

**Sunday 20****th**** April 2025**

Jonny had just picked Anna up from her swimming club and he was driving her back to the penthouse.

"Right, you have to get packing for the PGL trip tomorrow young lady." Jonny stated as he knew Emma was already fully packed for their 5 day school residential trip after Jac had helped her, but Anna on the other hand wasn't as organised as her sister.

"Okay."

"How did you get on?"

"You know I said that Team GB instructor was coming to observe us?"

"Yeah."

"Well my swimming teacher was speaking to Mark, the Team GB instructor, about me and she gave him all of my records and told him about the triathlons and races that I've done so he spoke to me and asked if I wanted to trial for the team. He gave me his card and told me to ring him to book a time for a trial there." She explained excitedly.

"For Team GB? Are you sure?" Jonny asked as he didn't want his daughter getting excited about something which seemed rather unreal.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be joining too compete yet – just to train – but he said they've got a few women who are thinking of leaving soon so he'd like to introduce some new members sooner rather than later."

"Alright, okay."

"But could you ring them please? I wouldn't know what to say." Anna admitted.

"Yeah sure. In fact, I'd better get your Mum to do it actually but don't worry, we'll get it done for you." Jonny said reassuringly.

* * *

**Thursday 24****th**** April 2025**

With Emma and Anna away on their school trip, Jac and Jonny were laid in their bathtub in the steamy, hot water covered with foam.

"I can't remember the last time that you and I shared a bath together." Jonny smiled as he glided his hands over his wife's body under the layer of bubbles on the surface of the water. He was laid on the bottom of the tub whilst Jac was laid weightlessly on top of him with her hair tied up in a bun and her head resting on his chest just below his chin.

"No, neither can I." Jac mused.

"Emma and Anna will be back tomorrow. But at least we can say with 100% certainty that we took full advantage of their 4 nights away." Jonny grinned.

"Yeah I think it's best that we don't actually 'say' that to anyone." Jac stated.

"Of course." He chuckled. "Did you ring that team GB thing for Anna?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, they seem genuinely interested in trialing her in a couple of months' time." Jac stated. "I'm just worried that the trials will be completely different to what she's done before."

"You were worried the first time she completed a triathlon and she came 8th." Jonny stated. "She'll be fine, she always is."

"I mean they haven't even specified what they want to trial her on – swimming, running, cycling, or all three."

"Jac, it'll be fine. Besides, as you said, they're still months away."

* * *

**Saturday 3****rd**** May 2025, 3am **

Emma and Anna were spending the night at a sleepover with one of their friends so without a shadow of a doubt, Jac and Jonny had made the most of their Friday night alone – so to speak – and had fallen asleep in each other's arms with nothing but the bed sheets touching their skin. However, in the early hours of the next morning, they were rudely awoken by a knock on the front door.

"Who the hell would that be?" Jac moaned sleepily after Jonny had switched the bedside lamp on.

"It can't be Emma or Anna – they'd ring if they were coming back and they've got a key." Jonny frowned as he jumped up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt to pull on over his body to make himself semi presentable. Jac, meanwhile, sat in bed with the sheets held against her bare chest. The knock at the door was then repeated which caused Jonny to huff. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighed as he unlocked the front door and then opened it to reveal his best friend standing with a holdall in her hand. "Mo?" He questioned.

"I'm so sorry; I know it's late but my flat has flooded because of a burst water mains and everything is soaking wet and–"

"Hey, it's alright. Come in." Jonny ordered softly as he recognised the slight panic in her tone – she had woken him and presumably the Ice Queen at 3am on a Saturday and she obviously didn't know how she would be greeted. "Where's Adele?" He asked.

"Oh, she's gone to stay at Jesse's place." Mo sighed.

"Alright. Um, Emma and Anna are staying at a friend's place so you can sleep in one of their beds tonight and we can talk in the morning yeah?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Jonny."

"No problem." Jonny smiled sleepily. He showed Mo to the room and briefly tided a few things belonging to his 12 year old daughters away before he locked the front door and went back to his bedroom.

"Why couldn't she go to Jesse's place too?" Jac whispered as she sat in a cream, silk nightshirt – after hearing the registrar's voice, she had shot out of bed to find something to pull over her naked frame. And she had listened to the rest of the conversation from behind the bedroom door.

"Because Adele and Jesse are romantically involved. Come on, let's go back to bed. I'm knackered."

* * *

**8am**

After a rather uneasy sleep, Mo emerged from Emma and Anna's bedroom to find the auburn haired consultant standing in the kitchen, fully showered and clothed with her wavy hair over her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Where's Jonny?" Mo asked to make conversation.

"He's picking Emma and Anna up." Jac replied.

"Oh right. Um, look I know it's not ideal and that you had no say in the decision, but thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." Mo said gratefully.

"We've got inflatable mattresses from Jonny's stupid camping holiday and Emma will probably take that so you can take her bed while you stay here."

"Oh, no I should sleep on the floor; it's their room."

"Honestly, Emma will think it's a sleepover, she won't mind." Jac forced a smile.

"Alright. I'm going to get on to my insurance company this morning and see what's happening but if there's anything I can do –cooking dinner, washing up or whatever, just let me know."

* * *

**Midday**

Emma and Anna were tidying their bedroom and making some room for Mo's clothes whilst Mo herself was in Jac's office having a long conversation down the phone finally, she exited the room and found Jac and Jonny who were standing in the kitchen.

"Jesse and Adele went around to see the flat this morning in the daylight. The flooring all needs ripping up and redoing, the walls and the furniture are ruined and best of all, the burst main pipe has been fixed but they can't pump the water away yet because the drains down our road are blocked so the water is just doing more damage." Mo explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"So you're going to need to stay here for more than a couple of days." Jonny concluded.

"I can book a hotel if–"

"No, that'll be a waste of money and by the sounds of it, your flat will need a lot of work so you need to save it up. Emma and Anna are happy to share a room with you so don't worry about it." Jonny said reassuringly.

"Alright, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Mo smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Steady on woman, I'm taken." He grinned as he glanced at his wife who wasn't very amused at the thought of living with a colleague for an uncertain period of time. Was four women and one man under the same roof really a good idea?


	71. Affliction

**Thursday 8****th**** June 2025, 6pm**

Anna was running on her treadmill and Emma was sat at her desk in their second bedroom. With the 12 year olds occupied, Mo had just gotten changed out of her work clothes as she stood in Emma and Anna's bedroom with the door ajar when she heard a rather muffled groan. Mo had sensed that something was not right with the auburn haired consultant because she had spent a lot of the day in her office at work and Jonny had seemed to be covering for her absence.

"Jac, just go and have a lie down." She heard Jonny say softly to his wife. "I know you're not feeling well and Mo won't say anything; she'll just carry on as normal. It's our home Jac, you should feel comfortable to do whatever you want." Mo didn't want to seem like she was snooping so she opened the bedroom door to reveal Jonny who had a hand on Jac's back as she stood with her arms on the kitchen marble side for support to lean on. Jac hadn't yet seen the registrar, but Jonny looked at his best friend with helplessness apparent in his facial expression.

"Maybe I should book a hotel for a while." Mo began awkwardly which caused Jac to jump but once she as aware of her presence, Jac remained facing the kitchen counter, away from the other woman.

"No, Mo you're more than welcome to stay here." Jonny protested. "Why don't I run you a bath and by the time you get out, I'll have dinner ready hm?" He suggested quietly to Jac who had rather flushed cheeks after she realised that Mo knew what was going on.

"I'm not hungry." Jac murmured.

"Alright." Jonny sighed. He knew not to push his wife when she was she was in – what seemed to be – agony. "Go and have a lie down then." Jonny ordered gently but before he could place a hand on her back again, Jac slipped out of his reach and escaped rather quickly to the bedroom before she closed the door behind her without saying another word.

"I know she's got endometriosis but surely there're other things you can do to control the pain, aren't there?" Mo whispered.

"Normally she's okay. She just has one or two flare ups a year when even the tramadol doesn't work. Stress normally triggers it and she's been under a lot of it recently." He said concernedly. The man was clearly in despair over how his wife was and how he could do little to help her.

"Is there anything she might want? I can go to the shops if she wants something." Mo offered.

"Thanks, but Jac isn't the kind of woman who'd happily curl up with a good chick flick and a bar of chocolate. She just needs some peace and quiet." Jonny stated.

"Okay. Well at least leave dinner to me, I'll sort it out for us and Emma and Anna." Mo stated. "It's the least I can do after you're letting me stay here."

"Alright. Um, Anna will want a protein shake after her run but she only has 500ml of it, and the packs instructions is to make up a litre of it so just half the quantities. Other than that, we normally have pasta on Thursdays with some kind of sauce."

"Alright, I'll sort it out." Mo smiled.

"Thanks Mo." Jonny said gratefully before he disappeared into his daughters' bedroom. Mo frowned until he reappeared holding two fluffy hot water bottles in his hands.

"I know she changed a bit at work after she'd had Emma and Anna but I never knew she was like this." Mo exclaimed whilst Jonny boiled the kettle. "I don't mean tonight because she's obviously not well but these last few weeks that I've been here, she's just so different with the twins."

"I've told you this before, man." Jonny protested.

"I know but I couldn't believe how much she _actually_ changes." Mo stated.

"Right, I'm going to go and lie down with her. Can you tell Emma and Anna that Mum's got a headache if they ask and she needs some quiet time please?" Jonny requested.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Jonny entered the bedroom, armed with two hot water bottles to find his wife lying in the middle of their double bed, on top of the duvet, with both of her hands applying firm pressure to her lower abdomen.

"What're we gonna do with you eh?" Jonny smiled sympathetically as he climbed onto the edge of the bed. "No, stay there. It's alright." He stated as she had begun to shuffle to her side to make room for him. "Just let these work their magic for a little while." He whispered as he placed one hot water bottle on her tummy and he tucked the other underneath her lower back. He kissed Jac on the cheek before he laid on his side, right next to her and they laid in a comfortable silence whilst Jonny hoped the two sources of heat would make some sort of a difference to her pain.

* * *

**Monday 11th June 2025**

"Finally." Mo exclaimed as she sat on the sofa with her laptop on her lap whilst Jonny sat near her watching TV and Jac was preparing dinner in the open plan kitchen.

"What?" Jonny queried.

"The insurance money has gone into my bank." Mo smiled.

"That's great. What're you going to do with it?"

"Adele and I have agreed that we don't want to go through to process of repairing the flooded flat because it'll be a lot of money and take a long time for it to dry out so we're going to give the landlord our notice and we'll use the money to put a deposit on a new flat." Mo explained.

"I think there's a small family moving out a few floors down. Maybe you could move in to this building." Jonny suggested.

"I might be a surgeon but there's still no way I could afford to live here, let alone the fact that Adele has to pay 40% of the rent wherever we move to and she's on a HCA's salary."

"Oh, they can't afford to live in the same building as us. Isn't that a shame?" Jac said with a hint of sarcasm and an evil smile.

* * *

**Friday 20****th**** June 2025**

After staying in the penthouse for several weeks, Mo had cooked a nice meal for them all for their hospitality and kindness over the recent weeks.

"I just want to say a huge thank you to Emma and Anna for having me in their room, and to you two for letting me stay here. I really do appreciate it." Mo said gratefully as she sat down at the dining table with the family of four.

"Well, we're glad we could help. I'm sure you'd help us out if we needed help." Jonny smiled. "Besides you do more housework and chores than Jac, Emma and Anna combined." He quipped.

"Need I remind you how much more I _earn_ compared to you, Emma and Anna combined?" Jac questioned with a playful glare.

"Right, let's dig in." Mo declared to change the subject and they all began eating their meal.

"Have you thought about the Team GB trials much?" Jonny asked his sporty daughter.

"Yeah. I still really want to do them, I'm just worried that I'll be the weakest one there." Anna admitted.

"Anna, you'll probably be the youngest one there you shouldn't compare yourself to the other athletes." Jonny protested. "Look, the point of the trials is so that they can see what your fitness levels are at the moment and what your ability is. They'll make a judgement on whether they want you on the team or not. But whether they accept you or not, you're still _our_ little athlete yeah? I don't want you to be too disappointed because it's a tough thing to get in to."

"I know." Anna nodded.

"And, if you do get accepted and after a couple of weeks you decide that it's too much then you can drop out, we won't sign anything unless you're sure that you want to do it." Jonny said reassuringly.

"But we will be expecting you to win gold in the 2028 Olympics." Mo joked.


	72. Opportunities

For a couple of months, Anna had been going to a Team GB training gym in Bristol every Saturday and that week was no exception. As usual, Jac picked her 13 year old daughter up from Holby train station and every week her daughter seemed to return with a smile on her face – she just loved the group she was working with.

"I take it training went well today." Jac concluded.

"Yeah. They've been talking about taking a small team to a triathlon in Stockholm for ages as part of training and the team was finalised months ago. But one of the women doing an international triathlon in Stockholm in two months' time has had to drop out because she's pregnant and they asked me to take her place!" Anna explained excitedly.

"Wh- a full blown triathlon? Are you sure you're ready Anna? You're 13 and some of the people going will be in their 20s and 30s – they'll have done a lot more training." Jac frowned.

"Mum, they picked _me_ out of the other people that could go. It's all paid for and the accommodation is sorted so I'd get to go away for nearly 2 weeks and–"

"Hang on, you'd fly to Sweden with the team and Dad or I wouldn't come with you?" Jac queried.

"No. You wouldn't need to, I'm 13 and–"

"And you're still a kid." Jac interrupted. "Anna, going abroad by yourself is a big thing."

"But I wouldn't be by myself, I'd be with the team and they'd look after me. Mum please, I have to do this. This is my first opportunity do to something with team GB and I really want to do it. I can't let them down." She pleaded.

"Well... Fine. I'll have to speak with your Dad first Anna, and I'm not promising anything."

* * *

**10pm**

"So you think I'm overreacting." Jac concluded ashamedly after she had explained the opportunity to her husband in their bedroom.

"No, of course I don't. You love Anna and care about her so it's fine to be protective of her." Jonny said reassuringly as he didn't want her to feel bad for reacting a little harshly. "_But,_ I think she's old enough to go. I mean, it's not as if she's flying alone, she'll be with adults that she knows and they'd look after her well. And there will be a much higher adult to child ratio compared to school trips because she's the only kid going." He smirked. "Jac, she's one of the team members for the triathlon, they'd look after her every need. Saying that, I _do_ think that we should set rules like, she has to ring us when she gets there and she has to be on her best behaviour, but I think she should be allowed to go."

"I would've thought you'd want your little girl to still be your little girl; I didn't think you'd be happy with it." Jac admitted.

"She'll always be my little girl, but she's worked so hard for this, she deserves recognition for her hard work." Jonny said proudly.

* * *

**Sunday 13****th**** February 2028**

The next day, Anna was up bright and early and in the shower by 7am so Jac went to her daughters' bedroom and knocked on the door before she entered to find her other daughter stumble to her feet from her bed.

"Right Emma this is your last chance today; you have to tidy your bedroom and it's your turn to take honey out. If you don't tidy that bedroom then you can't go bowling with your friends next weekend." Jac threatened.

"I…"

"You what?" Jac huffed as she expected some petty excuse, as per usual, to get out of tidying her side of the room.

"Please don't make me, I don't feel well."

"Nice try. You're not getting out of this Emma."

"Honestly Mum, I can't." She whined.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jac frowned.

"_Please_ don't make me. I… I've… I've got a really bad tummy ache." Emma admitted as she hung her head between her shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"Well why didn't you say? How long for?" Jac frowned as she softened her tone slightly and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I woke up in the night with it." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you say before?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you up but then when you were up, I wanted to ask for some painkillers but Dad's in the living room and I don't want him to know."

"Well I wouldn't have minded if you'd have woken me up Emma." Jac sighed – she more than most women knew how much pain menstrual cycles could cause and though Emma didn't have a condition, Jac was more sympathetic around that area. "Right, you can get back into bed, if you want and I'll bring you some painkillers."

* * *

Jac returned to the room five minutes later to find her auburn haired daughter lying under her duvet on her side and Anna had just stepped out of the ensuite with a towel wrapped around her frame as she picked out some clothes for the day from her wardrobe.

"Right, you can't have ibuprofen on an empty stomach so have some toast first." Jac ordered softly as she handed her a plate of lightly butter toast and then she placed the box of painkillers and a bottle of water on her bedside table.

"Shall I take Honey out this morning for you?" Anna offered.

"Yes please." Emma replied gratefully.

"Thanks Anna." Jac smiled appreciatively. "Next time, just tell me you're not feeling well. Don't suffer in silence. And Dad won't even bat an eyelid Emma, he deals with it all the time at work."

"Okay, thank you."

"It's alright. And you can have some more ibuprofen around lunchtime if you need it."

* * *

**Friday 8****th**** April 2028**

"Bye." Anna said once more before she entered the train station with her suitcases pulling behind her. She was only 13 years old and yet she was catching a train to Bristol airport where she would meet the rest of the team and then fly to Sweden for a triathlon. Jac trusted her because she was mature and responsible, it was just other dangers that were out of her control that she was worried about like criminals. She knew she was being silly but as a mother, she couldn't help it.

"Come on you, let's go home." Jonny encouraged Emma before they headed back to the car.

"Can we have a takeaway tonight?" Emma asked.

"No." Jac replied bluntly.

"Please? It'll be the first time me and Anna have spent the night apart."

"Nice try." Jonny grinned. "You two used to have separate bedrooms for about 5 years and you've been to separate sleepovers before."

"Pwease?"

"You should know by now that fluttering your eyelashes and pouting your bottom lip only works when you're under the age of 10 and you _and _Anna are doing it at the same time." Jonny chuckled.

"Fine." She huffed. "Homemade naan bread pizzas?"

"Only if you two are making them." Jac stated. "_And _you clean up afterwards." She added sternly.

"We always clean up after we cook something." Emma protested.

"Yeah, it's just not up to your impossible standards." Jonny stated.

"My standards of cleanliness are not impossible; they just require effort – which you two aren't willing to give – to meet. And I wouldn't call giving the kitchen side a quick wipe over with the sponge impossible."

"If you're going to insult us then we won't make your pizza for you." Jonny threatened playfully as he got into the car and then he drove his wife and daughter home. But with Anna leaving the country, he didn't know how eventful the next few days were going to be…


	73. Infirmity

**Saturday 9****th**** April 2028, 7am**

Jac was making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen early on a Saturday morning – the day after she had said goodbye to Anna – when 13 year old Emma came out of her bedroom.

"What're you doing up this early?" Jac frowned.

"My stomach hurts." Emma replied confusedly.

"Do you want some ibuprofen?" Jac asked as she opened the medicine cupboard.

"No, It's not… I'm not on." She replied and Jac observed her daughter's uncertain facial expression.

"Do you feel sick? Or have you got an upset stomach?" Jac queried.

"No I… It hurt when I went to the toilet just now but I still feel like I need to go." She admitted.

"Oh, it's probably just a lower UTI then." Jac concluded. "They're normally pretty mild and they're more common in people with diabetes. Just keep drinking plenty of water and you can take some paracetamol for the pain. But if it doesn't start to get better by Monday then I'll get you some antibiotics from work for it." Jac explained as she took out a box of paracetamol from the cupboard and then she got a bottle of water from the fridge. "I know you might not want to drink water because going to the toilet hurts but trust me, the more you drink, the better you'll feel."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because it flushes your system out and it dilutes your urine so it'll stop it from stinging so much. Make sure you let me know if you start getting hot or cold, or you have pain in your lower back."

"Why?"

"Because if that does happen then I'll go in _today _and get you antibiotics." Jac stated.

* * *

**Monday 11****th**** April 2028, 1am**

Jac and Jonny were fast asleep in their bed in each other's arms but Jac's eyes suddenly flew open as she heard a noise. She frowned as she peered through the darkness to check the time on her phone and the painfully bright screen told her that it was the middle of the night. She then closed her eyes and settled into her husband's arms again but she heard another noise.

"Mum?"

"Jonny." Jac whispered as she slipped out of his arms and sat up. "Jonny." She repeated as she switched the lamp on and gave him a quick nudge in the arm.

"Hm?"

"It's Emma." She frowned as she crept out of the room. She walked the short distance to her daughter's bedroom which she opened to find that the lamp was on and Emma was tucked under her duvet, shivering.

"Mum I'm cold." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" Jac smiled sympathetically as she crouched down besides the single bed before she felt Emma's forehead with the back of her hand to find that she was cold and clammy.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jonny asked as he entered the room slightly later than his mother.

"She's got the chills." Jac said quietly. "Can you get her Anna's duvet and put it on top of her?" Jac requested.

"Yeah sure." Jonny nodded. "There we go." He smiled as he grabbed the duvet from his absent daughter's bed before he laid it on top of Emma.

"Um, okay you can't take anymore paracetamol just yet Emma. Um..." She trailed off as she tried to think of what else she could do to make her daughter comfortable.

"We'll go and make up your hot water bottle for you. Just hold on a minute or two." Jonny forced a smile as he grabbed the fluffy object from the top of her draws before he guided Jac out of the room and into the kitchen.

"It's developed into an upper UTI." Jac stated concernedly as Jonny flicked the switch to boil the kettle.

"A kidney infection?"

"Yeah. It's probably pyelonephritis." Jac confirmed.

"What do you think we should do?" Jonny whispered.

"She needs to be admitted to Keller because her diabetes increases her risks of complications. And most children with upper UTIs have to be admitted as a precaution anyway." Jac stated.

"You think it's that bad that she needs to be admitted?" Jonny asked concernedly.

"No, it's just as a precaution. She didn't eat much yesterday so it's difficult to know how much insulin to give her and the infection itself is increasing her blood sugar anyway. If she's admitted, she'll be in a better place in case anything goes wrong and they'll monitor her condition more closely than I could." Jac explained. "Plus because Paula had chronic kidney disease which progressed to kidney failure, we need to be careful about this." She added reluctantly.

"Do you think she can hold on until the morning?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to make her as comfortable as we can and then we'll leave here about 7am in the morning. I'll ring Sacha later on to give him a heads up." Jac nodded.

* * *

"I hear someone's not feeling very well." Sacha smiled sympathetically as Jonny pushed a wheelchair with his poorly daughter in it onto Keller whilst Jac walked besides them carrying a holdall with Emma's things and her own handbag.

"I told her the wheelchair isn't necessary." Jac stated bluntly.

"Well walking is bound to be uncomfortable with a kidney infection." Sacha stated. "Come on, you're in bay 1."

"You got her a private room." Jonny concluded gratefully. "See, I told you Uncle Sacha's going to look after you properly." He grinned as he pushed his daughter's chair into the room and put the brakes on it once it was besides the bed.

"Okay, Emma I'm going to give you an IV line with antibiotics and fluids to keep you hydrated and to help your body put up a fight against the infection. Do you have any questions?" He asked as she slowly climbed onto the bed.

"How long will I be in hospital for?"

"Well, it depends. You're going to be on a course of antibiotics for 14 days, but your symptoms should ease sooner than that. It's a matter of ensuring that your kidney function doesn't decrease, monitoring your blood sugar and keeping you as comfortable as possible. At a guess, I'd say you're going to be in here for 6 or 7 days."

* * *

"What're you doing out here?" Guy asked curiously as his daughter, Zosia, stood outside of the female toilets on Keller.

"I'm waiting for a patient." Zosia replied.

"Surely a nurse could've taken the nurse to the bathroom." Guy frowned.

"They could, but the patient is Emma Maconie. Sacha's pulling all the stops out for her."

"Emma Maconie? As in Jac and Jonny Maconie's daughter?"

"Aren't you clever?" Zosia retorted.

"What's she in hospital for?" He asked concernedly.

"She's got a kidney infection."

"Right. Um, I'd better get on."

* * *

"Jac," Guy began as he entered the consultants' office where Jac and Mo were working at their desks "on this occasion I will allow it but if there is a next time that one of your children is ill, I'd prefer it if you didn't admit them and take up a bed." Guy began. "I know childcare is difficult to arrange at the last minute but if you'd have gone through the proper channels and taken Emma to her GP, she almost certainly wouldn't have been admitted for a simple kidney infection."

"I think you've been misinformed." Jac began with a hint of anger and Mo had to conceal a smile because she knew the CEO was just about to get barked at by the Ice Queen. "Emma does have a kidney infection but she also has type one diabetes and a family history of kidney failure. Aside from that she's a child so considering those factors, I'd argue that she'd definitely be admitted." Jac stated bluntly.

"Oh um… I apologise, I wasn't aware of all of the facts." Guy admitted. "If you or Jonny need time off–"

"We're managing."

"No, of course you are. I hope she gets better soon and I've heard Sacha's giving her the very best treatment; she's in safe hands."

"I know she is." Jac nodded and she rolled her eyes as Guy awkwardly exited the office whilst Mo could finally smile.

"You told him." She smirked.

"He deserved it." Jac protested.

"I know he did, it's just you're the only person in the entire hospital who would have the guts to have a go at Guy Self." Mo stated.

* * *

"Sweetheart, have you contacted Anna yet?" Jonny asked as he entered his daughter's hospital room – he was visiting her whilst she was on her break but he knew she was rarely left alone because he knew the nursing staff were frequently visiting her, as was Sacha to keep her company when he could and he knew everyone would keep an eye on her through the windows if she were left alone.

"No, why?" Emma asked.

"I just wanted to ask that you don't tell her you're in hospital or that you're ill today because she's got her triathlon tomorrow and I don't want her worrying about you unnecessarily."

"Okay. I won't tell her." Emma nodded.

"Thank you. How're you feeling?"

"My back still hurts, I feel a bit sick and I'm still cold."

"I'm sure you'll start to feel better soon." Jonny said sympathetically. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Can either you or mum stay here with me tonight?" She requested timidly. "I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Emma, we wouldn't let you stay here by yourself, even if you wanted to." Jonny chuckled. "One of us might go home to get a few bits or something for dinner for half an hour or so but we're going to stay here tonight." Jonny said reassuringly.

* * *

After receiving a brief text from Sacha regarding her daughter, Jac had made her way down to Keller to find Emma laughing on her bed as Sacha stood with a blown up clinical glove on top of his head – he was pretending to be a chicken.

"I got a text five minutes ago to say that you've been sick." Jac protested. "But I find that hard to believe."

"I was, Sacha just tried to cheer me up." Emma grinned.

"Well I can see it worked." Jac smirked. "What's her blood sugar been like?" Jac asked.

"You can have a look for yourself if you want." Sacha offered as he opened the folder on the end of the bed and showed her a chart. "It's been a bit up and down but it's generally stayed within the range I'd like it to be in. And we're monitoring it every hour so we're keeping it relatively stable now."

"Good. Listen, thanks Sacha. For looking after her." Jac said gratefully.

"Nonsense, it's been my pleasure." Sacha beamed.

* * *

**Wednesday 19****th**** April 2028**

The day that Emma was discharged coincided with the day that Anna returned from Sweden. Emma had been admitted on Keller for a little longer than Sacha had expected because Emma's diabetes complicated things however she was recovering well and had few symptoms anymore.

"Ooh, that'll be her train." Jonny smiled as a train rolled into Holby station. "You can stay in here if you want." He said as he turned to the back seat where his daughter was sat.

"I'm not an invalid." Emma replied bluntly as she opened the door to get out.

"She's just like you, she is." Jonny chuckled to his wife as they also got out of the car.

"Emma!" Anna exclaimed as she exited the station, left her suitcase in the middle of the pavement and ran over to hug her sister. "Are you alright? How's the infection?" She demanded whilst Jonny walked over and grabbed the suitcase.

"Mum overreacted; I didn't need to stay in hospital." Emma replied.

"'Mum overreacted'?" Jac protested. "You were the one that wanted to be taken in in a wheelchair." Jac stated. "Welcome back." Jac smiled as Anna moved on and hugged her mother. "And well done on the triathlon."

"I came 12th." Anna protested.

"Only you could come 12th in a race and be disappointed." Jonny laughed as he lifted the suitcase into the boot of the car. "Anna, you were racing against adults and against Olympic athletes. Coming 12th in a triathlon at 13 years old is incredible." He said proudly.

"Did you have a nice time?" Jac asked as they all got into the car.

"Yeah, we went to a spa the day after the race and had a deep tissue massage which was quite painful but it actually really helped with my aching legs.

"Well let's get you both home and I think both of you need an early night."

"I'm not tired." Emma and Anna said simultaneously.

"How do they do that?" Jonny smirked.

"Do what?" Emma and Anna protested.

"Talk at the same time." Jonny laughed.

"Do you remember when they got diagnosed with cryptophasia?" Jac smirked.

"With _what_?" Emma frowned.

"When you two were babies, we got worried because neither of you were speaking and you hadn't said your first word yet. We took you to a paediatrician and we got told you both had cryptophasia. Basically, you were both talking to each other so you weren't _trying _to learn English. You two had made up your own little language so it took you longer to learn to speak." Jonny explained.

"So much for not being tired." Jac smirked as she heard a yawn in the back seats.


	74. Things We Lost In The Fire

**Friday 21****st**** April 2028, 2:00pm**

After a successful operation, Jac was walking back to Darwin from theatre when Jonny suddenly burst out of the stairwell and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Jonny what're you doing?" She protested as she snatched her sore arm back.

"Quick, look." He ordered as he pointed out of the window. Jac then looked out across Holby's skyline only she instantly saw what was wrong. The tallest building in Holby – the building in which they lived – was on fire and smoke was pouring out of the top few floors.

"Bloody hell." Jac muttered under her breath.

"Come on, we need to go now." Jonny ordered as he grabbed Jac's hand – only this time gentler – and the pair of them began running down the 6 flights of stairs with the intention of rushing straight to the building. "I'll ring Mo and tell her it's an emergency."

"My laptop, all my paperwork, Emma and Anna's awards and certificates– Honey. Jonny I hate that stupid dog but if anything happens to it, Emma and Anna will–" Jac blurted out before being interrupted.

"Jac calm down. The most important thing is that Emma and Anna are both still at school." Jonny stated after looking at his watch. "Let's just hope no one's been hurt."

* * *

Jac and Jonny stood at the foot of the building in the busy car park. Everyone who was in the building had been evacuated and there were 6 fire engines, 2 ambulances, 3 police cars and 2 fire cars. There was so much noise and panic that no one could hear themselves think when suddenly, the head fire officer stepped into the back of the ambulance to gain a height advantage and he turned on a megaphone.

"Can I have your attention please? Ladies and gentlemen, settle down for a moment." He ordered. Everyone's attention was caught as they turned to face the man who appeared to be in charge. "Thank you. Now ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm. I need to know if there is anyone unaccounted for. Does anyone know of anyone left in the building?" He asked.

"We've got a dog on the 21st floor." Jonny shouted.

"Do you guys own the penthouse?" He queried.

"Yeah, why?"

"it's alright, we just needed to confirm the number of floors. And Sir I understand the dog is important but are there any _people _who are unaccounted for?"

"No, no we're all out." Jonny confirmed.

"Okay thank you. Is there anyone else missing?" He shouted. "Is there anyone here who lives on the 20th floor?"

"Yes, us."

Whilst a family walked over to talk to the man, Jonny looked up at the smoke pouring out of the windows of the top few floors. All of the firemen were up in the building and multiple red hoses were going into the building via the front and back doors and yet it seemed that his family had lost everything. He felt so impotent but he had to remain strong for his wife.

"This is ridiculous, what happened?" Jac demanded. "Everything we own is up there and if anything happens to that stupid bloody dog–"

"Jac, calm down sweetheart." Jonny pleaded.

"No… No it can't have been..." She gasped.

"What?" Jonny frowned.

"What if I left the straighteners on? And Emma straightened her hair this morning, what if she left the straighteners on? And there's that loose connection wire by the TV that we keep meaning to get fixed and–"

"Ssshhh. Everything's going to be alright." Jonny whispered as he pulled his panicking wife into his arms.

* * *

**3:30pm**

"May I have your attention please?" A fire officer shouted. Jac and Jonny had been waiting in the car park for almost an hour and a half when finally, the heavily equipped firemen began to pour out of the main entrance. "The fire is out and the building has been assessed." He announced over the megaphone and everyone cheered and clapped for the brave men who exited the building. Everyone except Jac, Jonny and two other families who had been genuinely affected by the fire could finally relax. "There was extensive damage so those who are of residents of floors 19 and above, come and talk to me please. Everyone else is free to go to their apartments however the lift is out of action." He announced and Jonny then took Jac's hand before they walked over. There was a small group of about a dozen people who stood there whilst most people re-entered the building Jac "Who lives on floor 19?" He asked.

"We do." A middle aged couple with two kids stated as they eagerly awaited news.

"Well there isn't any _fire_ damage on that floor, however, the ceiling may be compromised so we need to assess the damage further. For that reason, I suggest you contact your insurance company and sort out accommodation for the night and I'm afraid you can't collect your belongings; you'll have to make other arrangements." He explained. "So you guys must live on floor 20 and 21." He concluded as he was left with 7 people. Two of which were Jac and Jonny.

"Yes." Someone confirmed.

"Well I'm sorry to say that the damage is far too extensive in your apartments on the east side of the building, that's the side closest to the car park, this side. Apartments number 63 and 64 weren't damaged by the fire but smoke is very corrosive, both of your doors were left open, presumably in the rush to get out of there and there is some impairment. So, you'll also need to arrange accommodation. People in apartments 61, 62 and the penthouse, I'm afraid the damage is irreparable. It's burnt through the ceiling up to the 21st floor, through the structuring and damaged the bedrooms, the bathrooms and part of the living area of the penthouse. They are uninhabitable and are likely to take months to repair."

"Months?" Jac protested.

"You two live in the penthouse don't you?"

"Yeah." Jonny nodded as he held his wife's hand tightly in his for support.

"There is one other thing. If you two would like to follow me." He said gently and Jac frowned as they followed him around the back of the ambulance. Inside of the vehicle, on the floor was a thick, blue blanket and he unfolded it to show a lifeless golden Labrador. "We found her and tried to revive her but she wasn't breathing. She's inhaled a lot of smoke. I'm sorry for your loss." He apologised.

"No, you did your best. We should be thanking you for your hard work and the only saving grace is that no one was hurt." Jonny stated though he tried to think about how to tell his daughters that their beloved pet had died in a tragic fire. "You say the fire burnt through the ceiling?" Jonny began.

"Yes, it started on the 20th floor in apartment number 62. They called the fire service after a deep fat fryer caught fire and spread to the curtains. It spread from there. Sorry, I've got to go."

"No, of course. Thank you." Jonny said gratefully before the man disappeared. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Emma's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault." Jonny whispered to his wife who had a million and one things going through her mind.

"There's all our clothes, Emma and Anna's baby stuff, their pictures, my research papers, their awards, certificates… where are we going to live? How are we going to tell Emma and Anna?" Jac asked as tears formed in her eyes. She had no idea that a building and it's contents could mean so much to someone but when her children had lived there since they were just a day old, it was part of their lives and the news that it was gone was difficult to accept.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jonny replied honestly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mum? Dad?" Jonny pulled away from his wife to see 13 year old Anna and Emma stood in their school uniform. "What's happened?"


	75. Homelessness

**Saturday 22****nd**** April 2028, 5am**

Homeless wasn't something Jac had ever imagined herself being once she'd exceeded the age of 18 and was no longer in the care system. But the day before had had many consequences, and losing the place that had been their home for over 13 years was one of them. Mo and Sacha had, of course, offered the Maconie family a place to stay but each only had one spare room. They could've split up and spent the night apart but the last thing they all needed was to be split up – they needed to be together after what had happened. So, Jac had booked them into a hotel.

When asked how long she wanted the room for at reception, she hadn't known how to respond. In the panic, Jac had said for one week but after the booking, it dawned on her that she'd need a place to stay for much longer.

It was early, but Jac couldn't sleep – she had a million and one things going through her mind. She was propped up in bed by pillows with her iPad – which had thankfully been in her handbag at work – when Jonny stirred. He rolled over, wrapped an arm around her abdomen and rested his head on her pillows before he opened his eyes.

"I just keep on thinking what would've happened if the fire was half an hour or an hour later." Jac admitted. "Emma and Anna would've been in the penthouse by themselves and..."

"I've thought about that too." Jonny confessed quietly before he sat up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We need to go to work and get some clean scrubs for today so that we've got some clothes to wear." Jac stated as she looked down at her creased dark blue scrubs that they had left the hospital in the day before. "And we need to get the last 3 days' worth of Emma's UTI antibiotics. And her insulin pen and blood glucose monitor. And Anna is going to have to miss her training today, she hasn't got any clothes or shoes to wear for it."

"We need to do a _lot_ of things." Jonny sighed. "What're you doing?" He asked after he glanced at Emma and Anna's tear stained faces to see that they were both still asleep in their single beds in same room. The news of Honey's passing had gone down even worse than they had expected.

"Writing a list of what we need to do." Jac stated. "And I need to ring Mr T and get him to write me a new prescription for tramadol and mefanemic acid tablets."

"When do you need them by?" Jonny asked. "Do you need them today?"

"No, I've still got a week before I need to start taking them." Jac replied honestly. "Do you think they should go back to school on Monday?" Jac asked quietly.

"No." Jonny replied quietly. "They've only got one lot of their school uniform and that needs washing. And they're mourning Honey, she meant a lot to them. We should take a couple of days off of work too."

"For once, I actually agree with that." Jac admitted. "The thing is, I don't want to wait months to be able to move back in." Jac sighed helplessly. "I want to go to an estate agent and buy a brand new house so we won't have to wait for anyone to move out of it. We need to get back to some kind of normal soon."

"Are you serious? Buy a house?" Jonny asked.

"We've got the money." Jac nodded.

"But doesn't it take weeks from making an offer on a house before you can move in what with all the solicitor stuff?"

"I've looked it up and if you get a good solicitor and you don't buy a house that is in a chain, then it can be done in two weeks." Jac stated.

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

"Well we should have a look at some new houses then." Jonny smiled. "Tell you what, why don't I take half the list of things to do, and I'll go out with Emma today, and you can take the other half and go out with Anna. We could get a lot more done split up and Emma and Anna are both the same size so whatever we need to buy, the other can try it on." He suggested as he nodded to her extensive list on her iPad.

"Okay. But what're we going to do about clothing now? Because I don't want to go out like this. I haven't even got a brush."

"I'll go to the hospital, get us some scrubs and your NHS hoodie. You can have a shower – use the hotel's shampoo and shower gel – and by the time I get back, I'll have your scrubs and a few other bits for you" Jonny stated. "Should I get any feminine products in case those two need them?" He asked quietly.

"No, I asked them last night if they needed anything like that and they don't." Jac stated.

"Right, what do you say to going out shopping in pairs then? We'll both get our own clothes, and Anna and Emma can get clothes, pyjamas and shoes for themselves and each other. I can go to the estate agent and get some brochures if you ring the insurance company back and find out what's going on. I'll be in charge of school uniform, books, stationary and I'll sort out Emma's UTI and diabetes stuff and your endo meds if you can get Anna some new sports gear, running clothes etc, phone chargers and toiletries for all of us. Agreed?"

"Yeah okay." Jac nodded.

"Right, I'll head to the hospital then to get us some clean scrubs."

* * *

In the evening, Jonny returned to the hotel room with Emma with his hands filled with shopping bags.

"Boy have we got a hell of a lot of–" Jonny stopped himself as he saw the amount of shopping bags already in the hotel room where Jac was sat cross legged in the middle of the double bed and Anna was sorting through things. "Jesus Christ, what did you do? Empty our bank balance?" He laughed as he placed the heavy shopping bags on the floor.

"We only got the essentials." Jac replied innocently. "And did you take my iPad with you?" She frowned.

"Yeah. Um, girls, can you do me a favour? And go and get the rest of the shopping from the car please? Thank you." He smiled as Emma took his car keys and they both disappeared from the room. "I took your iPad because it's got all of the photos on it of our family from when you were pregnant until all the way up to a couple of days ago." Jonny stated.

"I didn't take any pictures of me when I was pregnant." Jac frowned.

"No, but I did. And our Apple accounts are linked remember? We paid for extra space to back all of our stuff up on iCloud." He explained as he picked up a bag from 'Photobox'. "I got these made for us. Well, Emma did most of it while I went shopping for _my _clothes. But… Here." He smiled as he took out five black leather bound photo albums. "They are in age order from when you were pregnant, right up until Anna's triathlon in Sweden a fortnight ago." He smiled as Jac opened the first album to reveal a picture of Jac's 20 week scan – the first time the both of the twins had been caught on ultrasound. She flicked through to find pictures of her that she didn't even knew existed including when she was in labour, in a hospital gown in her private room. There were more pictures of when Jac and Jonny got married with Sacha and Mo as witnesses, their honeymoon, Emma and Anna as babies and pictures of them as they grew up. "I know it'll never make up for what we've lost but…"

"No, it's brilliant. Thank you." Jac smiled. "I'll look through them properly later. First, I need to see what you've got so we know what else we need to get."

"You say that as though you don't trust what Emma and I got." Jonny said suspiciously as he knew she was just checking up on him.

"Not at all." Jac replied innocently, but she didn't even try to hide her disgust as she took out a patterned men's shirt from a H&amp;M bag.

"I told him it's hideous." Emma declared as she and Anna stumbled into the hotel room with their hands filled with the last few shopping bags.

"And I told you, you three can wear what you want and I'll wear what _I _like." Jonny stated.

* * *

"Well, that's sorted then. We've got a viewing at 10:30am tomorrow." Jonny stated as he came off of the phone to the estate agent. The family of four had ordered a takeaway to their hotel room and ate whist they looked through the vast array of brochures that Jonny and Emma had picked up. And they believed that they had found the perfect new home. It was a newly built home, just placed on the market so there was no chain, and because Jac was both a consultant and clinical lead of Darwin, it was more than affordable without the need for a mortgage.

"How long will we be staying in the hotel for?" Anna asked curiously.

"It depends." Jonny replied. "If the viewing goes well and we decide to buy the house tomorrow, then there'll be a lot of things to sort out but we could be looking at moving in to the place in about two weeks. If not, then it depends on when we find somewhere we can live." He explained.

"Mum, would Honey have been in pain?" Emma asked.

"No. She died from breathing in the smoke but she would have passed out before she got uncomfortable – she would've passed away in her sleep." Jac lied. She knew the fire would've been traumatic for the animal but she didn't want her innocent daughter worrying. "She wasn't even burnt, she was well away from the fire."

"When do we have to go back to school?" Anna asked.

"I've spoken to your tutor and you're going to go back for two days on Thursday and Friday, then you'll go back full time next Monday. That's the same with me and Dad with work. And she's going to email me what work you two are missing so you can catch up when you have some spare time."

"Okay. It's weird because when Georgia had a fire in her house, she didn't come into school for a couple of weeks and she had to stay in a hostel with her parents for months."

"That's probably because they couldn't afford the things that we can. You're lucky you've got such an intelligent Mum." Jonny smiled. "If it weren't for her hard work, we'd probably be living in some tiny flat and we'd have never been able to afford all the holidays we go on." Jonny said gratefully as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"Bleh." Emma grimaced.

"If you're going to kiss can you give us some warning please?" Anna moaned.

"You two are terrible." Jonny laughed. "One: I didn't do anything and two: there's nothing wrong with loving my wife."

"Right, that's it. I'm going to bed." Anna declared as she jumped up and walked over to her single bed.

"You just wait until you get your first boyfriend." Jonny chuckled. "If he so much as _tries _to kiss you then I'll intervene. I'll say it's 'inappropriate', 'disgusting' and 'bleh'."

"You wouldn't dare." Emma sung as she also got ready for bed. Though they were still technically homeless, the family could sleep at ease knowing that everything was under control. They had each other and they hoped that within a few weeks, they could start getting back to normal.


	76. A New Start

**Saturday 6****th**** May 2028**

"Well, here we are." Jonny announced as he and 13 year old Anna pulled up on the driveway of a brand new 4 bedroom detached house and Jac and Emma pulled up on the wide driveway next to them. They had bought a brand new, fully furnished house so all they had with them was what they had bought since the fire, mainly in carrier bags. It had been 3 weeks since the fire, and finally they could settle into their new home. The insurance company had paid up and so, though Jac and Jonny no longer had as much money in the bank as they usually did, they had plenty more than the average family.

"Can we get a new dog now that we've got a garden?" Emma asked as they all got out of the two cars.

"No. Never in a million years are we getting another pet." Jac stated firmly.

"Yeah, I had to beg your Mum to let us get Honey in the first place." Jonny smirked. "Mm, new home smell." He said with a hint of sarcasm after Jac had unlocked the front door. "Right, we're not sure what we're doing regarding bedrooms yet. Are you two going to share one and have the spare bedroom as a gym/study room or do you want your own rooms and you can personalise it yourselves?" Jonny asked.

"Would I be able to have a treadmill and rowing machine in my room?" Anna asked.

"If there's room for it, yeah." Jonny nodded. "Go on, you two go upstairs, have a look around and decide. We can change the existing furniture. But the master bedroom with the ensuite is ours." He said sternly. "The other room will be mum's study." He added as Emma and Anna ran up the stairs. "Come on, we should start carrying the stuff in." Jonny said to his wife as they left the front door open and opened the boot of one of the cars. "I have been counting down the days to today." Jonny smirked. The recent 3 week stay in a hotel had meant that Jac and Jonny hadn't had a moment to themselves because Emma and Anna's single beds were in the same room as the double bed. They'd managed to sneak a few quickies in the linen cupboard at work, but it was never the same as making love as there was the constant risk of getting caught by one of their colleagues. Finally, they'd have their own room and they'd have privacy. "What do you say we stay up late until they're asleep, then we can have a bath together and then christen the new bed?" He suggested as he picked up several bags.

"Keep it down." Jac half laughed.

"What? Don't you want our new neighbours to know about out sex life?" Jonny grinned.

"No, I don't want our _children _to know about our sex life because the front door is still open." Jac corrected quietly.

"They're not going to hear us from here."

"Do you want to take the risk?"

"No, sorry." He apologised. "So was that a yes or a no?" He asked cheekily.

"Wait until later, and you'll find out."

"Mrs Maconie, you're such a tease." Jonny whispered into her ear before he carried the bags inside.

* * *

**Friday 20****th**** July 2029**

It was the last day of term at Holby Secondary School, and 14 year old Emma and Anna's final day of year nine. The school were raising money for Cancer Research UK and they wanted to promote an active lifestyle whilst doing so, so each student had to run between 1km and 5km – the distance was their choice – and the school of almost 500 students were aiming to reach 1500km.

"I think you're one of the only people choosing to run 5km." Emma smirked as she and Anna stood in a pale blue polo shirt and black shorts – their PE kit.

"You could always do it with me." Anna stated. "It's not that far–"

"To you, it's not." Emma corrected. "Besides, I have an excuse."

"Your diabetes isn't an excuse, you're just making it an excuse so that you only have to run 2km."

"Anna, it's like one of the hottest days of the year." Emma protested.

"Oh Anna, I'm glad I could find you before you started." Anna's PE teacher exclaimed.

"What is it Mr Anderson?"

"We've summed up the number of kilometres from everyone's sponsorship forms but we're going to be almost 50km short. I've already rallied up 6 teachers – including myself – to run 5km, and 5 students are running an extra 3km. That leaves us 5km short–"

"I can run 10km instead of 5km." Anna offered eagerly.

"You're not human." Emma laughed. It was one of the hottest days of summer and she was voluntarily going to run 10km.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." He smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. "Right, I've got to go to the starting line but thank you so much."

* * *

"Where's Anna?" Jac frowned after she had been rung to pick her academic daughter up because she was 'exhausted' and had 'sore legs' but she had expected that her sportive daughter would be there too.

"She's walking home." Emma stated as she got into the front seat. "My legs are killing me." She groaned.

"Have you checked your blood sugar since you ran?" Jac asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit low so I had a glucose tablet." Emma nodded.

"Okay. I'll run you a hot bath when we get home, it should help your legs. If it doesn't, we've got some deep heat in the medicine cupboard."

"Thanks… Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going on holiday this summer?"

"We can't. I've got operations booked all through the summer because the trust have decided to increase the number of patients we have to treat per week, without increasing our funding or pay." Jac stated.

"What happens if you don't meet the numbers?" Emma asked.

"Then the trust get fined for every patient that we don't treat, and the CEO will know which departments are falling behind. Those that do fall behind will not be in his good books but I'm not going to let that happen to Darwin." Jac stated. "I think we're going to go away next summer though. Well, I say away… we wouldn't actually be leaving the UK."

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"Your Dad is thinking of going to the cottage in Scotland for a week or two because he claims to be homesick." Jac said mockingly.

"How can he be homesick when he's lived in Holby for nearly two decades?"

"He's not, he's just making excuses so that we can go to Scotland." Jac stated.

"Don't you want to go?"

"I'd rather not, but as your father keeps on reminding me, he's made plenty of sacrifices for me so now it's my turn."

"What sacrifices?"

"Well, his favourite one to remind me of is that we got married in a registry office, not a church, and I think his second favourite one is that we didn't get you two christened."

"But Dad doesn't believe in god and neither do you." She protested.

"No, but I think it's a kind of tradition from his family that he thinks _has _to continue. I proved him otherwise." Jac said smugly.

"So we're going to Scotland next year then?"

"Do you want to go?" Jac asked.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice."

"Brilliant, now it's two against one." Jac concluded.


	77. Appendicitis

**Monday 5****th**** February 2029**

Jonny was walking along the corridors of Darwin when he caught glimpse of an auburn ponytail in a private bay, and the lights were switched off. He frowned as he turned around and walked back to the door, but as he opened it, his wife jumped.

"What on earth are you doing?" He demanded softly. She had her back to him but he could see that she had her scrub shirt rolled up and she was using an ultrasound machine.

"It's not what you think." She protested immediately. "I'm not pregnant." She stated.

"Then why're you doing a scan?" Jonny asked concernedly as he walked up behind her and observed the screen.

"I know you're a nurse but surely you can figure this out." She huffed as she looked at the blatantly obvious problem on the screen.

"Well it'd help if I knew what the symptoms were." Jonny stated bluntly.

"Abdominal pain that comes and goes, and nausea." Jac sighed.

"What? You're on your period?" He asked confusedly which was met with an icy glare. "Alright, sorry! I don't get what's going on."

"Alright, I'm going to make this _really_ simple for you. My appendix is inflamed." Jac said patronisingly.

"Appendicitis?"

"Give the nurse a gold star." Jac concluded as she wiped the gel off of her abdomen.

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"Did you really just ask a world-class surgeon if she's misdiagnosed one of the most common–"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Jac that came out wrong." Jonny blurted out as his wife pulled her shirt down properly.

"I'm going to get Mo to take over my theatre list and then I'll go down to see Sacha on Keller."

"I'll come with you and get cover for the ward."

"You–"

"I mean it Jac, I'm coming with you; you're not doing this by yourself."

"Ah." She gasped as she clutched her abdomen. "It's coming back again."

"Alright. We'll take this at your pace, we can go and find Mo when you're ready." Jonny said softly as he put one arm around her shoulders and the other on top of her hands. "How bad is the nausea on a scale of one to ten?" He asked curiously.

"About a six."

"And in human terms, that converts to an eight or nine." Jonny concluded. "Should I tell Emma and Anna? Get Mo to pick them up from school early?"

"No, they'll only panic and there's nothing they can do. They can come to the hospital after school." Jac stated. "Hopefully Sacha can fit me into theatre before then."

* * *

"Sacha please, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Jac pleaded as she sat on a chair in his office on Keller with her husband stood beside her.

"Jac, I'd love to help you. I really would, but theatre is booked up with electives for the rest of the day and most of them are Guy Self's neuro cases. He's been on this ward all morning and I'd rather we do everything by the book while he's around." Sacha explained.

"Sacha, you wouldn't be saying this if it was Rachael sitting here." Jonny protested. "Please, I can't bear to see her in agony like this. We'll pay for Holby Care, we'll go private."

"Private or not, the theatres are booked up." Sacha sighed. "Okay um, what can we do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Anything I can help with?" Guy asked as he entered but his smile disappeared when he saw his most valuable consultant on the chair. "Jac, you don't look at all well."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jac groaned.

"She's got appendicitis." Sacha stated.

"For definite?"

"Yes, she's done an ultrasound." Sacha informed his boss. "But I'm wondering how to proceed because we've got no theatre space. Plus given her surgical history, the laparoscopic route may not be possible so we'd need a longer theatre slot than usual. "

"What surgical history?" Guy frowned.

"She had her right kidney removed." Sacha stated.

"And she's had a laparoscopy." Jonny added.

"May I ask why?" Guy queried.

"No you may not." Jac half-snapped as she bent over in an attempt to control pain.

"Okay. Admit her, get her on fluids and pain relief to start off with and I'll try to squeeze her into theatre." Guy ordered as he ignored the moody consultant who was only in a state because of her pain. "Who will be operating?"

"Serena."

"Well that's news to me." Jac aired with a tone of surprise.

"I can't operate on you, I'm too close." Sacha admitted.

"Jac, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Guy asked clinically.

"No." She declared.

"Alright, come on. I think bed 3 is empty." Sacha said encouragingly as he held his hand out.

"I can stand up thank you." Jac moaned but as she rose to her feet, she couldn't straighten out for fear of increasing her pain.

"Come on cripple, I'll help." Jonny chuckled as he grabbed her arm, put it around his shoulders and then he slid an arm around her waist. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to leave your side."

"Is that supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

* * *

"She might be a bit delirious as she wakes up; just reassure her–"

"_She _can hear you." Jac croaked as she opened her heavy eyelids and blinked several times.

"Welcome back." Jonny smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Serena decided to go with the laparoscopic route because she knew you'd want to get back to work sooner rather than later. She said it was a bit trickier but there weren't any complications." Sacha explained. "Now it's been a while since you were on a general surgical ward so just a few reminders: any pain in your shoulders will be because of the gas used to inflate your abdomen, and it should disappear in a couple of days. And you are on codeine painkillers which – combined with the type of surgery – may cause temporary constipation so just drink plenty of water and eat a high fibre diet. Okay?"

"When will I be discharged?" Jac asked as Sacha and Jonny both sat her bed up slowly at a 45 degree angle.

"Probably tomorrow lunchtime, maybe tomorrow evening at the latest if there aren't any complications." Sacha replied.

"Mum!"

"Be careful." Mo warned as the 14 year old twins in their uniform ran into the recovery room.

"She's only just woken up so go easy with the questions." Jonny said sternly to his inquisitive daughters whom Mo had just picked up from school.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine." Jac replied reassuringly.

"Have you got any scars?" Emma asked.

"She'll have three small scars but they'll practically disappear in a year or two." Sacha stated. "Right, I'm due in theatre so I've got to go but I'll be in tomorrow and I'll take your case over alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Sacha." Jac said gratefully.

"Jonny, do you want me to take Emma and Anna home tonight and sleep on the sofa at yours so you can stay here?" Mo offered.

"What? We're 14; we can stay at home by ourselves." Emma protested.

"No you can't, you wouldn't know what to do if something happened." Jonny protested.

"Like what?"

"Like a power cut. What would you do then, eh? You don't know where the fuse box is." Jonny stated. "You can go home with Mo once she's finished her shift." He added. "Oh, and here's some money for a takeaway for dinner." He added as he took out his wallet and handed a few notes over to his best friend.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Guy asked quietly as he entered the private room where Jac was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"She's recovering well." Jonny nodded. "Thank you, by the way. For managing to find her a slot in theatre despite her attitude earlier."

"Don't worry about it, pain affects people in different ways and I've put up with far worse." Guy smiled.

"Hm?" Jac mumbled as she turned her head on her pillow and her sleepy eyes opened.

"Jac, Guy's here." Jonny said softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just came to see how you are before I go home." Guy explained. "Oh, and Ms Effanga is more than happy to step up and be head of department for the time being so take off the time that you need."

"I'll be discharged tomorrow and then I'll be back at work the day after." Jac stated as she carefully proper herself up on her elbows.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Guy smirked. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight." Jonny smiled as the man left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"What do you think the chances are of us going home tomorrow to find the house tidied, all the washing and ironing done and Emma and Anna's bedrooms clean?" Jac asked sleepily.

"Um… probably about zero." Jonny replied bluntly.

"Come here. You'll get a stiff neck if you sleep in that chair." Jac ordered as she shuffled across to one side of the bed.

"Will I now?" Jonny grinned as he climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Has Sacha spoken to you about how long you have to wait until we can have sex?" He asked cheekily.

"Of course he hasn't." Jac smirked.

"Well he's not doing his job properly then, is he?" Jonny protested mockingly. "When you were asleep just now–"

"I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes." Jac protested.

"Alright then. When you were _resting your eyes_, I got a text from Mo. She said they had Chinese food for dinner and that Emma and Anna have both gone to bed." Jonny informed her.

"Okay."

"Now, Mrs Maconie. You need to get plenty of rest so you can recover."

"I'm trying too, there's just some stupid Scottish idiot who won't stop talking." Jac muttered after closing her eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Night night."


	78. Organised Chaos

**Tuesday 6****th**** February 2029, 7am**

"Right, I've got to go and have a shower and then get to work but I'll come and check on you during my break." Jonny said softly as he kissed his sleepy wife on the forehead before he slipped off of the bed and straightened his scrubs out.

"You're looking pretty good for someone who was under the knife less than 24 hours ago." Sacha smiled as he entered Jac's private room.

"I've got to get to work." Jonny explained as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the side.

"No problem, I'll see you later." Sacha replied as the Scotsman disappeared. "Right, Ms…Maconie." Sacha began as he picked up Jac's folder from the end of her bed. "I'm Dr Sacha Levy and I'll be your consultant toda–"

"Please spare me the crap." Jac moaned as she slowly sat up and Sacha quickly jumped to her assistance and sat the bed up for her.

"Alright, I'm just kidding. Now, I need to remove the dressings and have a look at your incisions okay?" He requested as he closed the blinds of the room to give her some privacy.

"So you're too close to me to operate, but you're fine to examine me?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"It's only your abdomen." Sacha stated. "Come on. Or I'll get Guy to check you over." He smirked.

"Fine." Jac huffed. She pulled the bed sheet off of her and then untied a couple of the strings on the front of her gown. She then pulled them apart to reveal her abdomen, which had three white dressings on it.

"No bleeding through the dressings then, that's what I like to see." Sacha smiled. "Just let me know if you want me to stop." He added as he began to peel one of the rectangular dressings off. He soon took all three off to reveal three lines of stitches. One was on her navel, another was about an inch long on the lower right hand side of her abdomen and the last one was horizontal across the centre of her bikini line. "Okay, Serena's done some neat stitching there and you're healing nicely." Sacha nodded. "How're you feeling? Is the pain relief sufficient?" He asked whilst Jac done her hospital gown back up.

"Yeah, I slept through the night no problems."

"Well I should hope at your age, you do that every night." Sacha joked.

"You know what I mean." Jac moaned.

"Yes, I do. Right, I've got to get on but I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

"How're you doing?" Serena Campbell asked as she entered the private room where Jac was sat up in bed on her iPad.

"Serena." Jac announced with a tone of surprise.

"Yes, sorry I haven't popped by to see you earlier I've been terribly busy covering for Raf down on AAU."

"No problem. You did some really neat work. And thanks for going down the laparoscopic route as opposed to open surgery."

"You're welcome. And in return, you can be honest to me about when you came to me all those years ago with a female patient with lower abdominal pains who I said to refer to gynaecology." Serena said sternly. "I presume it's something to do with the 3 laparoscopy scars." She added.

"Endometriosis." Jac said simply. Somehow, after having children, her condition wasn't something she was very ashamed of – maybe it was because the weakness it caused aka fertility, wasn't something she needed to worry about anymore.

"I thought so. You have scar tissue on a lot of your pelvic organs including what used to be your appendix." She admitted. "Is it under control?"

"I was diagnosed 14 years ago." Jac protested.

"So? These things can be difficult to manage. You're head of department on Darwin, it must be tough with two kids and a full time job. Let alone appendicitis taking you out of action for a few days."

"It's organised chaos. It just works." Jac sighed.

"Doesn't it always?" Serena smiled. "Right, you know the drill. How's the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked as she took out Jac's folder from the end of the bed.

"Four or five." Jac replied.

"Right, and for your last set of obs, you said one." Serena pointed out.

"It's just post-op pain."

"Yes but thanks to 21st century medicine, we can do something about that. I'll get Sacha to increase your pain relief."

* * *

**6pm**

"The patient is home." Jonny announced patronisingly as he opened the front door and stepped out of the way so that his wife could enter first.

"Funny." Jac rolled her eyes as she stepped into the house and her daughters eagerly greeted her. "Don't look at me like I'm an invalid. It was a minor operation and I'm fine." Jac protested.

"So we didn't have to tidy the house and cook dinner for you then." Emma said sarcastically.

"Like Mum would've done that anyway." Jonny joked as he closed the front door. "Right, go and sit down in the living room and get comfortable." Jonny ordered. "I'll wait on you tonight, you need to rest."

"Now this I could get used to." Jac smirked as she walked through to the tidy living room.

* * *

"I hope you don't do this for all of your patients." Jac smiled as she stepped out of the shower and her husband engulfed her in his arms as he wrapped a warm towel around her fragile frame.

"Only the really sexy ones." Jonny whispered into her ear. "There's a nice cup of decaf coffee on your bedside table as well as your painkillers."

"Thanks." Jac forced a smile as she walked into their bedroom and took her hair out of the tight bun she had put it in to prevent it from getting wet so late in the evening however she accidentally dropped the black hairband. She bent down to pick the hairband up off of the floor but she groaned and had to stand back up as she clutched her abdomen.

"Okay. Take it easy." Jonny said softly. "Here, just wear this tonight and get straight into bed." He smiled as he quickly opened one of her drawers and took out a checkered night shirt. Once she had dried herself with the towel, Jonny wrapped the shirt around her and done up the middle button before he pulled the duvet back. "I'm just going to go and lock the front door and then I'll come and get into bed. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Jac said gratefully as she slowly got into bed. Jonny then pulled the duvet up to her chin and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No problem. Night." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.


	79. Botheration

**Monday 23****rd**** July 2029**

Jonny stood in a cabin on the sleeper train which was almost at its destination: Edinburgh. He, Jac, Emma and Anna were going to be spending the next week of their summer holidays in the cottage on the outskirts of the large city. He had organised a family meal where every Maconie they knew would be meeting up for a pub meal on the Saturday but until then, he and Jac were going to spend some quality time with their 14 year old daughters who were in the cabin next door to them. Meanwhile, his wife was asleep on the bottom bunk bed to the side of him where she had been for most of the night.

He had opted to travel to Scotland by train because his wife's body had a poor tolerance of travel – neither of them knew why but the journey by train seemed to put less of a strain on her body than travelling by car because the train ran overnight and she could sleep most of the journey.

"How long have we got left?" Jac asked sleepily.

"Oh, good morning." Jonny smiled. "We stopped at Carlisle about twenty minutes ago and the next stop is Edinburgh, so not long." He replied. "I've already been next door and Emma and Anna are having a continental breakfast that I ordered for them."

"Oh, right. I should um–"

"And I've just called a taxi, they're going to meet us at the station." Jonny interrupted.

"Right. I'd better get changed then." She sighed as she climbed out of bed in her white camisole top and black shorts. "Ugh, I should've known."

"What?"

"It's Scotland. Hence, it's freezing." She moaned with a sarcastic smile as she lifted her suitcase onto her bed and then unzipped it.

"Here we go. One whole week of casual racism." Jonny concluded.

* * *

**Tuesday 24****th**** July 2029**

Jonny had taken 14 year olds Emma and Anna horse riding for a couple of hours on a farm that Jonny had known since he was a 'wee lad'. However, it wasn't Jac's cup of tea, so she was just finishing unpacking her suitcase in the cottage that she and Jonny owned, that had been passed through the family for generations. She was just unpacking her last few bits when she heard a car outside. _They're early. _Jac thought to herself. She closed the wardrobe and made her way to the front door, but it opened to reveal Emma who had Jonny's jumper made into a makeshift sling for her left arm.

"What happened?" Jac demanded.

"She fell as she was getting off of the horse and put her arm out to break her fall." Jonny stated solemnly. "I was going to get the taxi straight to the hospital but she wanted some paracetamol and I thought you should come." He explained. "The taxi's waiting outside for us."

"Okay, let me have a look." Jac ordered and she supported Emma's lower arm with her own hand whilst she untied the sling so that she could inspect the damage.

"It could just be a sprain but given the amount of pain that Emma's in, I think it might be a non-displaced fracture." Jonny stated.

"Alright, let's get going. I've got some paracetamol in my bag." Jac ordered as she picked up her handbag and her keys.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Jac huffed as she, Emma, Anna and Jonny sat in a waiting room, awaiting the results of Emma's x-rays.

"Now you know how all of our patients feel waiting around." Jonny smirked at his impatient wife.

"I'm the one who's in pain here." Emma complained as she sat with an off-white sling on her arm that she had been given upon arrival.

"Well you're the dipstick who fell off the horse." Anna retorted.

"Yeah, why the long face?" He joked which caused Anna to smirk.

"That joke was slightly funny the first time and maybe the second time. By the 10th time, it's lost what little humour it originally had." Jac stated.

"Ms Emma Maconie?" A man in green scrubs enquired.

"Yes." Emma nodded eagerly.

"I'm Dr Allaway, and I've just had a look at your x-rays." He stated as he crouched down in front of the twin with an iPad. "You see these two bits here?"

"Mm."

"Well these two bits, should be joined together."

"She's broken her scaphoid in half." Jac concluded as she looked at the x-ray too.

"Correct. Now it's a clean fracture, no splintering and no displacement. So I'm going to put your arm in a cast, until just under the elbow and you'll have to wear it for 8 to 12 weeks."

"Can she choose what colour cast it is?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes, we've got a wide range. But because of your diabetes, I would like to run a DEXA scan as well as put a cast on your arm. It will take around 5 minutes and it's a painless scan to check your bone density – people with diabetes are at higher risk of low bone mineral density and given the fact that it was only a small fall, I just want to be careful." Dr Allaway explained. "Now, here's the list of colours we have here. If you–"

"Black." Emma interrupted swiftly. "Please." She added.

"Why do you want black?" Jonny protested. "Then no one can sign it."

"Exactly. The last time someone in our class had a cast, people drew and wrote really rude stuff on it." Emma stated.

"Alright. Well I'll get the casting room ready and I'll come back to collect you when we're ready."

* * *

"I might just go to this family meal tomorrow by myself." Jonny sighed as he laid in bed on his side, parallel with his wife as he kept a firm arm around her abdomen. "I mean, Emma's arm is still hurting her and you're in agony."

"I'm not in–"

"Jac, you're not well." Jonny whispered. "These last few months, it's been getting worse and worse. Your body must have built up a tolerance to the tramadol because it's not as effective as it used to be."

"I know." Jac murmured. She grimaced as another wave of pain engulfed her reproductive system and as Jonny felt her body tense in his arms, he comforted her as best as he could until she relaxed a little.

"Are you going to go and see Mr T when we get back?" Jonny asked.

"It might just be a flare up." Jac sighed.

"Some women with endometriosis might have 6 month long flare ups but you certainly don't." Jonny stated. "I remember when you were pregnant – your endometriosis seemed to disappear after the first trimester."

"Is that your way of suggesting we have another kid?" Jac protested.

"No!" Jonny laughed. "Unless that's what you want–"

"We're too old and I'm happy with what I've got." Jac said simply.

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiled. "Minus the 'too old' bit. I'll go to this family meal tomorrow by myself. Anna can come if she want but I'll just tell them you've got a bug and Emma's arm hurts. I know you didn't want to go in the first place." He stated. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did."

"I'm being serious."

"Go on then." Jac sighed.

"These, flare ups." He began delicately. "I know it's been getting worse so I've been researching about your condition and one of the symptoms keeps on cropping up and I just get worried about it because I know you're good at hiding pain."

"What do you mean?" Jac asked confusedly.

"I want you to be honest here… When we have sex, do I… Do I…" He stuttered.

"Do you what?"

"Do I hurt you?" Jonny whispered eventually. "Because some women's stories say that sex is so incredibly painful for them and they have pains for hours after it because of the endometriosis and I'm just worried that you wouldn't tell me even if I was hurting you–"

"Jonny, stop." Jac interrupted as she rolled over so that she was facing her husband. "Do you really think I'd do something if I knew it was going to cause me pain, _that _often?" She asked with a smile.

"I just thought that maybe you didn't want to hurt my feelings or–"

"Hurt your feelings? Have you forgotten who you're married to?" Jac half laughed. "If I didn't want to do something, trust me, I'd let you know about it."

"Good." Jonny let out a sigh of relief.

"There's a surgical procedure that I could have to remove areas of the endometrial tissue and scarring that causes the pain. It's normally quite effective at relieving pain for several months and it can be done laparoscopically."

"Really? Well why don't you have it?"

"I'm still thinking about it. It'd mean taking time off of work and I'd have to stay in overnight – I don't want to lie to Emma and Anna but I don't want them to know about the endometriosis."

"They should know though – they're 14 so they'd be mature about it. It's not something to be ashamed of and there's strong evidence to show that endometriosis is hereditary, god forbid, but they could get it when they're older."

"And if they know now then what? There's nothing they can do to prevent it. The only thing that knowing about it will do is worry them and I don't want tha–"

"Okay, don't speak. It's alright." Jonny whispered as he kissed her on the forehead whilst she squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain washed through her body.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She finally murmured after the pain faded away.

"I know. We can just leave it at that." Jonny said softly. "Let's just get some rest."


	80. Broken Bones and Hormones

**Wednesday 25****th**** July 2029, 10am**

"Right, seeing as we can't go kayaking–" Jonny began.

"Because someone fell off of a horse." Anna interrupted humorously as she looked at her sister who was sat on the sofa with her lower arm in a black cast.

"I thought we could make something from here." Jonny stated as he placed an old, dusty black book with various pieces of paper sticking out of it on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's my granny's old recipe book. You two have a look through there and find something we can make." He ordered.

"Why isn't Mum up yet?" Anna asked curiously.

"She's… she's just having a lie down for a while. She's not feeling very well." Jonny replied slowly. He hated knowing his wife was being tortured in their bedroom by her womb and that he couldn't do anything – it was so bad she was even unable to rise to her feet and stand for a long period of time. Her body had clearly learnt to tolerate tramadol and it was no longer any more effective than paracetamol or ibuprofen. So, she was remaining relatively immobile in bed with her iPad so that she could get on with some work to take her mind off of things.

"Is she sick?" Emma frowned.

"No, she's… she's just got a bad tummy ache." Jonny replied awkwardly. "But come on, you two choose something that we can make – something for dinner and something sweet – and then we can go shopping to get the ingredients."

* * *

"Mum?" Anna said with a tone of surprise as her mother leant in the doorway of the kitchen where Jonny and the twins had made a right mess as they attempted to make a layered strawberry pavlova dessert.

"Um…" She trailed off as she wondered what her husband had said to validate her absence – she didn't want to contradict him and seem like she was hiding something from her daughters.

"Sorry, I told them you've got cramps." Jonny explained.

"Do you want my hot water bottle?" Emma asked.

"Thanks but I just need some water and then I'm going to go back to my room – I'm in the middle of an essay." Jac said briefly as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle whilst she avoided any eye contact by looking at the floor – before she swiftly exited the room and sealed herself in the bedroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I told them you were… y'know. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I should've said you've got an upset stomach or a headache or something." Jonny apologised as he entered the bedroom with a steaming bowl.

"What's that?" Jac asked as she narrowed her eyes at the piece of china.

"Chicken soup." Jonny grinned. "Come on, it was the remedy for almost everything when you were pregnant." He smirked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I can assure you with 100% certainty that I am _not _pregnant at this moment in time."

"I know you're not." He smirked. "Come on, eat up. You haven't eaten anything all day." He ordered. "It's either this or you can try some of Emma and Anna's homemade pasta and trust me, you do _not_ want to try that."

"Please tell me the kitchen doesn't still look like a bombsite." Jac sighed as she took the bowl from him and sat it in her lap.

"No, they're clearing the kitchen up as we speak – even though Emma's using her cast as an excuse to get out of washing up _and _drying up." He smirked.

* * *

**Saturday 28****th**** July 2029**

"You're looking better." Jonny smiled as he entered the kitchen in the early hours of the morning to find his wife nursing a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm over the worst of it." Jac sighed as she leant against the side before her husband stood beside her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Did you get much sleep?" He asked softly which was replied to with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't think it was possible but I think your attempt at a stomach massage last night actually made the pain worse." She said sheepishly. "I'm joking." She protested to put her momentarily concerned husband at ease.

"You _are_ going to go and see Mr T aren't you? You're not going to just keep on putting it off again and again–"

"I'll go and see Mr T when I'm ready." Jac replied monotonously.

"But I would've thought that you want to get the problem solved sooner rather than later." He frowned. "Alright, I get it. I need to back off." Jonny concluded after Jac had brushed his arm off of her waist.

"Wise move." Jac sighed.

"What're we going to do today then?" He asked. "Are you feeling up to going out somewhere?"

"It depends where." Jac stated bluntly.

"It's up to you today. What do you want to do?"

"We could always go to the Anatomical Museum of Edinburgh University." Jac said suggestively.

"Oh, and Anna'll like that, won't she?" Jonny said sarcastically.

"I think Emma will like it. Besides, it's raining so we can't do anything outside. And Anna might even enjoy herself. It's only open on the last Saturday of every month." Jac said before she fluttered her eyelashes.

"You always tell Emma and Anna that flashing their eye lashes won't get them their own way." Jonny smirked.

"Well I'm not Emma or Anna." Jac stated. "You said it's up to me and we'd only have to go for an hour or two."

"No, of course we can go. I'll just need to take some paracetamol before we leave in anticipation of the headache that your daughters will give me."

* * *

"Have you girls thought about what you want to do at college yet? Or maybe even after that?" Jonny asked curiously as they slowly walked around the exhibits in the museum. Jac was taking great interest and reading about the various items on show, as was Emma, whilst Anna was walking alongside her father.

"I _think _I want to do French." Emma replied immediately. "Well actually, I don't know. There're loads of courses that I'd like to do: maths, geography, chemistry to name a few. But you're only allowed to choose three."

"Unless you get all As and A*s at GCSE in which case you can take 4 and I'm sure you'll get those grades." Anna stated.

"If you want to take more a-levels, we can pay for a private college so you can take 4 or 5." Jac stated.

"But, if you apply to university and a place could go to you with 5 a-levels or someone else with 3 a-levels, you won't have an advantage so don't think that it'll benefit you hugely. Plus a-levels are a lot of work so you don't want to take on more than you can handle." Jonny warned. "What about you Anna? Have you thought about what you want to do after your GCSEs?"

"I think I want to study sports science or something to do with sport and fitness. I'm not really sure yet."

"Okay. Well you're only 14 years old, you've still got plenty of time to decide." Jonny replied reassuringly. "Neither of you want to go into nursing?"

"No because they've got more than one brain cell." Jac quipped.

"I didn't hear either of them vouch for medicine either, dear." Jonny replied patronisingly.

* * *

**Sunday 29****th**** July 2029**

"Thank god." Jac exclaimed as she walked into the four bedroom home after the long journey back from Scotland.

"And we haven't got school for the next 5 weeks." Anna said happily as she strolled in carrying a small rucksack.

"Lucky you." Jonny said sarcastically as he stumbled into the hallway with a holdall over his shoulder and a suitcase dragging behind him.

"I've just realised, I'm going to have to miss Izzy's pool party because of this." Emma moaned as she gestured her cast.

"Well that's no reason for the long face." He joked.

"Dad that's not funny anymore!" Emma shouted before she stormed off upstairs to her room.

"Alright stroppy pants." Jonny smirked as he glanced at Anna who was concealing a laugh. "What?" He protested as he received a glare from his married partner.

"Go and apologise." Jac ordered.

"What for? It was just a joke, she'll be fine in ten minutes she just needs to calm down." Jonny protested but along with her glare, Jac also raised an eyebrow and Jonny knew she meant business. "Okay, I'm going." He sighed before he padded upstairs. "Emma?" He queried as he tapped on her closed bedroom door.

"What?" She grumbled and Jonny opened the door to find his daughter lying on her bed fiddling with her black cast. "Sorry I got mad, it's just this cast is annoying, I can't shower properly and all you and Anna seem to do is take the mick out of me." She huffed.

"It's understandable that you're getting frustrated." Jonny said sympathetically as he sat on the edge of her bed. "On the bright side, it gets you out of cleaning up and helping around the house." He added humorously. "I'm sorry. I'll have a word with Anna and I won't tease you about your arm again. Apology accepted?" He queried.

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you. Oh and I'll bring you back a waterproof bag from work tomorrow so that you can put it around your arm so you can have a bath or a shower without worrying about it getting wet."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

"Seeing as I'm no longer allowed to make horse jokes in the presence of our injured daughter, can I tell them to you?" Jonny asked as he and Jac laid in bed after calling it a night. "Because I've researched loads of them but now I've got no one to tell them to - if I tell Anna she's bound to tease Emma again."

"Save them for Mo and Adele tomorrow." Jac murmured.

"Oh please? Just one joke?"

"I doubt that it'll make me laugh, but go on then."

"What do you call a promiscuous pony?" He began. "A little whorse." He grinned.

"Are you finished?" Jac huffed.

"God, what is it with you three today? I can't seem to catch a break, everything I say is wrong and I either upset someone or I get glared or shouted at."

"They're hormonal teenage girls." Jac stated.

"And what's your excuse?" Jonny smirked.

"The same excuse I used to spend three days of this week in bed." She retorted.

"Oh, right. Well, I suppose we'd better get some rest for work tomorrow." Jonny announced as he flicked the light off and then he settled in bed with his arms around his wife. "Night beautiful." He whispered.


	81. Food Poisoning

**Monday 8****th**** October 2029**

"I wonder why Jac's been in a good mood today." Adele aired aloud as she and her sister sat at the nurses' station on Darwin whilst the auburn haired consultant walked around whistling whilst she was doing her ward round.

"I think I know why." Mo replied as she watched her best friend assist his wife, taking the observations of each patient – the pair were flying through their work that day because they were working together so well.

"Why?" Adele frowned.

"I don't want to explain the gory details but, put simply, Emma and Anna went on a school trip this morning."

"What and they're glad their kids are gone?" Adele protested.

"Not in a horrible way." Mo stated. "Emma and Anna won't be back until Friday which gives those two some time alone – the prospect of such a thing is what I think has put Jac in a good mood." She explained.

"Ugh." Adele grimaced.

"On the bright side, Emma had her cast removed last week so she won't have to miss out on anything."

"Yeah, nice try at changing the subject but I've still got unpleasant images in my mind." Adele complained.

* * *

**Wednesday 10****th**** October 2029, 8pm**

"I've been looking forward to this week since Emma and Anna brought the letter about their trip home and that was two months ago." Jonny whispered as he laid in bed with his naked wife in his arms. "Normally when we do this, we have to put our pyjamas on straight after just in case Emma or Anna come in."

"We've been looking forward to them going away for a week and now that they're finally gone you're still talking about them." Jac frowned. "Whilst we're in bed." She added sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't think." He apologised. "Maybe, you should just not give me any time to talk." He grinned and he smiled as he closed his eyes whilst Jac brushed her lips against his. She then lingered with her face just millimetres from his before she gave him a passionate kiss. Things got more and more heated and they were about to make love to each other once more when Jac's phone started ringing on her bedside table. "Leave it." Jonny whispered. "It'll just be work and right now you're all mine." He smiled.

"No, it's not a recognised number." Jac frowned as she rolled onto her back and picked the device up. "Hello? Yes it is… Oh um… right… No, that's not a problem I'll be there as soon as I can... Bye." Jac put the phone down before she slid out of bed.

"You're not going into work are you?" Jonny moaned.

"No, that was one of the teachers on Emma and Anna's school trip. They think they've got an outbreak of food poisoning – a lot of people are coming down ill with vomiting and diarrhoea but she said that neither Emma nor Anna are showing any symptoms. They're calling parents to pick the kids up and they were worried that if Emma gets ill they wouldn't know how to control her diabetes." Jac explained as she began to get dressed.

"Oh god, please don't let them get ill. We've just started getting some people with norovirus at work and they're difficult enough to deal with, let alone being hormonal teenagers whose school trip has been cut short." Jonny complained as he jumped up and pulled a pair of boxers on. "And if this _is_ food poisoning then I'm going to get every penny of what we paid for this trip back because a place that gives 75 kids food poisoning doesn't deserve a thing." He added angrily.

* * *

It was dark outside but after the half an hour long journey, Jac and Jonny got out of the car and walked through the main entrance of the building to the main hall where there were various buckets lying around as well as many groaning, tired and upset 14 year old students.

"Oh thank god you're here." Anna exclaimed as she and her sister stood up from the corner they had resided in. "Can we go now? I don't want to spend another minute in here – it's disgusting."

"Yeah sure, I'd better just tell your teacher that we're going first." Jac stated before she quickly went over to one of the adults.

"Are you two feeling unwell at all?" Jonny asked.

"I feel a bit sick but I think it's because I can't stand the smell of vomit and someone was sick near me." Emma replied.

"Okay. Well let's get your suitcases, get you two home and you can have a hot shower each just to make sure you're clean before you go to bed."

"Right, they know we're taking them home." Jac announced.

"Okay. Go on girls, the car is just out the front and I'll get your bags." Jonny said as he handed Emma the car keys before he went over to the mound of bags and selected his daughters' items of luggage. "Do you think it's contagious?" Jonny asked.

"It depends. If it's food poisoning caused by toxins then no. That sort of food poisoning makes you ill within half an hour to a couple of hours of eating something bad but then it disappears pretty quickly too. But, if it's caused by bacteria or a virus then it could be contagious and it could last for a couple of days." Jac explained.

"Right. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Right, remember what I said to you two – I want you to both have hot showers before bed so that you're not carrying anything contagious. One of you can use our ensuite." Jonny ordered as he heaved the suitcases out of the boot. But before he could lock the car, Anna ran to the bushes in the front garden and because of the darkness, Jonny could only hear her spluttering.

"I thought you were being quiet on the way back." Jac said softly as she rubbed her back in a circular motion. "Why didn't you say you felt sick?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Jonny protested.

"Do I _have_ to have a shower?" Anna mumbled. "Only, I don't feel–"

"It's okay, just get changed into some clean pyjamas and then get comfortable in bed." Jonny ordered gently. "I'll bring you up a bucket, some water and some paracetamol." He added as he watched his poorly daughter pad into the house after he had opened the front door and then he glanced at Emma. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I think so."

"What do you mean you _think_ so?" Jac frowned.

"I don't know, I just feel a bit… look I don't deal with sick as well as you two can." She admitted.

"It's alright, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jonny said reassuringly. "Go on, go and have a shower and then get into bed but use our ensuite so that Anna can use the family bathroom if she needs to."

"Oh we've got a long night ahead of us." Jac sighed as she watched her seemingly well daughter walk up the stairs.

"Let's hope that this is caused by toxins and it'll be over by morning then."

* * *

"Jac, where's Jonny today?" Mo asked curiously as she and her sister once again sat at the nurses' station.

"He's staying at home; Anna's got food poisoning and Emma's come down with it too – the had to come back early from their trip because everyone got sick." Jac explained sharply as she picked up a patient's file before she stormed off to her office and slammed the door behind her.

"I think you were right about her being in a good mood because they had the house to themselves." Adele concluded. "She's in a right foul mood now that they're back."

"Have you not thought that maybe she's not in a good mood because her children are sick?" Mo protested.

"Nah, I bet it's because her and Jonny only got one night together, alone." Adele smirked.


	82. Options

**Monday 16th September 2030**

Emma and Anna were 15 years old and in their first term of year eleven. For that reason, they were knuckling down and deciding what a-levels they wanted to take because applications for colleges had already opened and it seemed that both of them were going to apply to a private college which was going to cost Jac and Jonny £30,000 each, per year – a total of £120,000 for 2 years of college for two students.

"Can you read my application through please?" Emma requested as she placed her laptop on the kitchen side where her mother was drinking a cup of coffee.

"I've read it through a hundred times." Jac protested.

"Please, I've made some changes and I don't know if it's alright or not." She pleaded.

"Emma you don't need to worry so much. You're both going to get excellent GCSE results, and your extracurricular activities will strongly support your applications." Jonny stated as he cooked dinner not far from them.

"Right, I'll read through it one last–" Jac paused as her mobile began ringing and she saw the caller ID to be her obs and gynae consultant. "Excuse me." She muttered before she disappeared into the living room and closed the door behind her.

"I'll read it for you." Jonny stated as he took Emma's laptop for her.

"But–"

"Mum's got a lot going on at work at the moment – they're making more and more cuts so she needs to be on her toes I'm afraid." Jonny excused his wife but he did wonder who she was on the phone to and why she couldn't speak to them in front of him and Emma. He read through Emma's application for several minutes in intricate detail before he handed the laptop back to her daughter. "Emma you've got nothing to worry about. Your English is perfect, there aren't any mistakes and you've filled it out correctly." He said reassuringly and he looked up out of curiosity as his wife re-entered the room.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Emma said gratefully as she took her laptop and then ran upstairs.

"Who was that on the phone?" Jonny asked.

"I've made an appointment to see Mr T." Jac said quietly. "I'm going to discuss the laparoscopic removal operation with him and see if I can get it booked."

"Oh, okay. When is it?"

"10:30am, tomorrow."

"But I'm due in theatre with Mo then." He protested.

"It doesn't matter, I can go by myself. I'd rather go by myself anyway, and I can tell you everything when I get back."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Jac sighed.

* * *

"Ah, Jac." Mr T smiled nervously as the CT consultant and head of Darwin entered his consult room in her scrubs and grey NHS hoodie. "Take a seat. So, what can I do for you?"

"The endometriosis is getting worse so I'd like to have the surgical procedure using lasers to remove the areas of endometrium tissue." Jac said clinically.

"Okay. Well, that is a viable option for your case however I think there might be a better, more effective option for you." Mr T pointed out.

"I'm not having a hysterectomy." Jac squinted at him.

"No, no not that. Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're unlikely to be having any more children, so I would've thought maybe taking medication to induce menopause would be better." He stated. "Had you considered that option?"

"No, no. I… I hadn't thought of inducing menopause." She admitted whilst a million thoughts ran through her mind as to which treatment option would be best for her. When she had entered the room, she had had her heart set on the non-invasive procedure which would make her condition better for a number of months however the other option – thought it would cause more problems first of all – would solve her problems permanently.

"Well I can run through the possible symptoms and side effects and what would happen if you want."

"Go on then." Jac nodded.

"Okay. Well, I presume you'd prefer to avoid surgery so the best method would probably to give you injections. You would have to inject yourself on the first day of your menstrual cycle – when you start bleeding – for 6 months, and your periods will become irregular. Then within 18 months, you should stop your periods completely. There are however a number of side effects, as you probably already know, because there will be large fluctuations in your hormones. It could cause hot flushes, night sweats, mood swings, palpitations, vaginal dryness which can lead to pain during sex, a lower sex drive, headaches, sleeping problems and UTIs. If it's what you want to do, I could give you the prescription now and then you could pick them up from pharmacy today." He explained. "Do you want me to print off some information for you to give you Jonny to help you explain–"

"No." Jac interrupted bluntly. "Just give me the prescription, I'm due in theatre." She ordered.

"Er yes of course." Mr T stuttered as he printed out a sheet and then quickly signed it. He had just lifted up the piece of paper when Jac snatched it out of his hand and headed for the door. "W-wait, there's more." He protested.

"Well?"

"You'll need to start taking calcium supplements to prevent osteoporosis and we need to discuss hormone replacement therapy."

"I'm not having hormone replacement therapy and I can get calcium supplements from pharmacy." Jac huffed. "Is that it?"

"Well um, yes but if you should ever need feel the need to talk–" Mr T was interrupted as the door slammed behind the consultant as she stormed off. He sighed before he set about updating Jac's hefty medical file.

* * *

Jac knew as soon as she had walked past the nurses' station, her husband was following her. She entered her office and let out a sigh of relief that Mo was not in their shared office, before she sat at her own desk and awaited the questions from Jonny to begin.

"Have you sorted a date for the operation then?" He asked curiously as he closed the door behind himself.

"I'm not having the operation." Jac stated. "Mr T suggested that I have these." Jac added as she took out a pharmacy bag from her hoodie pocket. She then took out a row of six sealed syringes to show him the medication. "They'll induce my body into menopause which – though they'll cause some side effects – would be a better, more permanent solution as opposed to having the operation." She explained.

"Oh, right." Jonny frowned as he took the syringes but he jumped as the door flew open so he quickly held them against his stomach, and then moved them so that they were behind his back as Mo entered the shared office and took a seat at her desk.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mo asked innocently.

"No, it's fine." Jonny replied. "I'll meet you in the café for lunch at 12 yeah?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, sure." Jac nodded.

"Alright, see you later." He winked as he gave her a reassuring smile before he disappeared with her syringes held behind his back. Jac felt relieved that he – for once – had been thoughtful and prevented Mo from finding out what was going on. But that didn't mean she wouldn't find out later…

* * *

"Come on then, what's up?" Mo asked as she stood in theatre, operating on a patient with her best friend as the theatre nurse, assisting her.

"Hm?"

"You've had a face like a slapped arse all afternoon." Mo stated. "C'mon. What's Emma or Anna done this time?"

"No it's not them." Jonny sighed.

"Alright. What's Jac done then? And remember that what is said in Mo's theatre, stays in Mo's theatre."

"Nothing… She hasn't done anything _wrong. _It's just…Well, I don't know if you've noticed… but Jac's endometriosis has been getting worse over the last few months." He began slowly.

"Of course I've noticed, we share an office." Mo stated but she frowned as she wondered what Jonny appeared to be upset about.

"Well, the pain has gotten too much for even _her_ to handle, so she's spoken to Mr T and he's given her injections to induce menopause and… I kind of feel disappointed." He admitted. "I mean, I know that we're both too old now and Emma and Anna are all grown up so we wouldn't have any more kids anyway but it's just… I feel upset that we definitely can't have any more children." Jonny admitted. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, course it is." Mo nodded. "Just remember whatever you're feeling, Jac's going to be 10 times worse with her hormones all over the place and she's the one going through the symptoms so make sure you don't tick her off."

"I've been married to her for nearly 15 years and I still don't know how her mind works so I'm sure to screw up at one point or another." Jonny smiled to himself.

"Nearly 15 years? Your anniversary is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yeah, 17th October." Jonny stated.

"Are you two doing anything special?" Mo asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure Emma and Anna are sleeping around a friend's house and then I'm going to cook us a meal and just have a night in – Jac won't want to make a fuss, I just want us to spend some time together." He explained.

* * *

**Friday 20****th**** September 2030, 11pm**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jonny asked softly as he knelt in front of his wife who was sat on the edge of their bed. "There's no going back once you have this." He added as he held one of the packaged syringes in his hand and placed his other hand on her knee.

"Look at me." Jac murmured. "I practically spent all day in my office because of a biological function that has no purpose for me anymore." She said ashamedly as she hung her head whilst she kept one arm firmly wrapped around her lower abdomen.

"This isn't an instant fix though; it will take months before your periods stop."

"Just do it." Jac sighed.

"Okay." Jonny forced a smile as he took the syringe out of the sealed packet and then he removed the protective ending. He gently injected the medication into his wife's upper arm before he lovingly rubbed the area with his warm hand whilst Jac didn't even wince. He then silently got up, switched the main light off and then slid into bed. He held his arms open as Jac slowly laid down on her side, but she remained with her thighs at a right angle to her abdomen to minimize the pain she was in. "Night night." He whispered as he cuddled his poorly wife, in an attempt to ease her into a sleep.


	83. Luck Of The Draw

"Who's she on the phone to?" Jac asked as she entered the living room, only to see though the glass doors that 15 year old Anna was pacing up and down the garden with her mobile pressed to her ear.

"I don't know." Jonny replied. "Though by the looks of it, it might be a boy." He grinned.

"I doubt it." Emma scoffed.

"Why not? She hasn't stopped smiling since she picked up the phone and she took the phone outside." Jonny protested.

"Shush, she's coming." Jac ordered as she went and sat down on the sofa besides her husband after a long day at work. They all acted innocent as Anna re-entered the room and then Jonny broke the ice by asking a question.

"Who was it?" Jonny asked.

"It was Louis from Team GB." Anna began.

"Ooohhh!" Emma and Jonny teased.

"He's a 50 year old instructor." Anna moaned. "Anyway, he said that the woman who was going to do the 200m breaststroke in the Commonwealth Games next year has dropped out because she is having a baby and they've asked me to take her place! Me! In the _actual_ Commonwealth Games in London next year!" Anna explained.

"Wh– Anna that's fantastic!" Jonny exclaimed. "Congratulations!" He smiled.

"Mm, Anna well done." Jac said sincerely.

"I'm going to have to do a lot more training for swimming but Louis said he's going to help me create a routine when I go on Saturday so that I can start training now – most of the other athletes started years ago but he said I still have time." Anna added.

"Tell you what, why don't we go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate?" Jonny suggested.

"Yeah sure."

"Can we go to Pizza Express?" Emma requested.

"No. It's Anna's choice where we go tonight." Jonny stated.

"But I want to go to Pizza Express too." Anna smirked.

"Okay, come on then. We're going to pizza express." Jonny declared dramatically as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

* * *

The next day, Anna was up bright and early following the good news and she was eating a bowl of muesli when Jac entered the living room in black trousers and a cream coloured blouse with her long auburn hair flawlessly straightened.

"Is Emma up yet?" Jac asked bluntly.

"Um… kind of." Anna replied with reluctance present in her voice.

"What do you mean kind of?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"She's awake but she's not out of bed because she… she's got period pains." Anna said quietly as she knew her father was in the kitchen. "She was awake before me this morning with them." She added.

"Right." Jac concluded. She knew she'd have to soften her tone as she walked up the stairs and across the landing to Emma and Anna's bedroom. She gently opened the door to find her 15 year old lying in bed, still wearing her pyjama bottoms and a grey vest. "Have you taken any paracetamol?" Jac asked as she leant in the doorway.

"And some ibuprofen." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Mum, please can I stay at home today? It's really painful." She mumbled.

"You can't stay at home by yourself while Dad and I go to work." Jac sighed. "You could come to the hospital with us and get some work done in my office."

"But I'm 15, why can't I stay at home by myself?" Emma protested.

"Because if you're well enough to stay at home by yourself then you're well enough to go to school – I can't just let you stay off school and lie in bed all day by yourself." Jac stated. "Come on, what is it? School or the hospital?" Jac queried.

"Can you tell Dad I've got a bad headache?" Emma requested.

"If that's what you want." Jac nodded.

"Okay, I'll come to the hospital with you then."

* * *

"Emma's gone down to Pulses to get us some lunch." Jonny informed his wife as he entered the staffroom but he found her grabbing a bottle of chilled water from the fridge and she had a flushed face. He quietly closed the door behind him before he quickly opened the windows for her.

"Are you sure that that coffee that you got me this morning decaf?" Jac panted as she placed a hand on her chest. Hot flushes – a side effect of her induced menopause – seemed to be relatively easy for her to hide because they were so brief but they were most uncomfortable and she had worked out two main triggers: spicy food and caffeine.

"Yeah, I promise it was." Jonny said reassuringly. He waited mere moments until she let out a sigh of relief and she grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser to wipe her forehead. "You know Emma's 'headache'?" He began.

"I only lied to you about why she's off of school because Emma didn't want you to know." Jac replied bluntly.

"No, I know what's really wrong with her and it's not that. I just wondered if maybe, well if Emma could have endometriosis because she seems to be in a lot of pain." He explained delicately.

"She only has bad periods once or twice a year, normally some ibuprofen gets rid of the pain - if she had endometriosis ibuprofen wouldn't touch the sides 11 or 12 months of the year. Not just the odd one." Jac stated.

"It wouldn't do any harm for her to get checked out though would it? Mr T could just give her a quick check over."

"It _would_ do her some harm because endometriosis can't be diagnosed just on symptoms, she'd need to have a laparoscopy which would be an unnecessary operation." Jac stated. "Just trust me, she's fine."

"Okay." Jonny nodded.

"Mum I got you a chicken salad and a fruit salad, and Dad I got you a chicken and bacon baguette and a bottle of coke." Emma stated as she entered the room and placed a brown paper bag on the table. "And here's the change." She added as she handed the money to her father.

"Okay, thanks sweetheart." Jonny smiled. "How's the headache?" He asked but Emma merely shrugged in reply. "Go on, go back to Mum's office and see if a lie down will help."

* * *

Mo Effanga was just walking back from theatre when she noticed that one of the disused private rooms was occupied – there was light seeping through the slits in the blinds. She frowned as she opened the room but she frowned even more as she found the head of Darwin lying on the bed in her scrubs, sitting up at a 45 degree angle and she had several grey wires coming out of the top of her scrub shirt.

"Mo." Jac protested but she didn't move – it'd affect the test results.

"What're you doing an ECG for?" Mo asked as she closed the door behind her and took over control of the machine herself which Jac reluctantly allowed.

"I've had a few palpitations. They're probably harmless but I thought I'd better practice what I preach – it's important to get things checked out." Jac admitted.

"I'm sure it's just a symptom of menopause." Mo stated which received a raised eyebrow from the auburn haired doctor. "Come on Jac, I'm not stupid. We're both at that age." Mo said as she tried to avoid getting her best friend into trouble for telling her about Jac's induced menopause – they both knew Jac was old enough to be going through it naturally anyway.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jonny about this."

"Message received." Mo nodded as she picked up the length of paper which was being fed out of the ECG machine. "You've got one healthy heart there." Mo stated as she observed the low resting rate. "There's a small wobble there but I presume you had a palpitation a couple of minutes in." She said delicately.

"Let me have a look." Jac ordered and the transplant surgeon obliged as she passed her the long sheet. "Right." Jac sighed as she slid off of the bed before she pulled the first electrode, near her right shoulder, off from under her shirt.

"I'd better get going then." Mo said as she wanted to give the consultant some privacy. "Oh um, tell Anna I said well done about the Commonwealth Games next year."

"Will do." Jac nodded.

"You should tell Jonny that you did an ECG. He is your husband after all." Mo said with a hint of sarcasm before she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Jac to roll her eyes at the thought of informing her husband of something that he didn't need to know about – the ECG showed that there was nothing wrong – so she saw no reason to tell him.

* * *

"There we go." Jonny announced as he laid a big double blanket over their mattress after he had removed the duvet. "This should stop you from overheating, and it should help with the night sweats." He said softly as his wife stood next to the bed in a thin nightshirt.

"If you get cold then we can have the duvet back–"

"I'll be fine." Jonny stated as he climbed under the fleecy blanket and his wife joined him as they laid in the dimly lit room. "Who'd have thought it eh? Our wee girl competing in the Commonwealth games. And it's even better because it's in London rather than somewhere abroad – though it would've been better if it was in Scotland." He grinned. "It's better for Anna because she won't have to travel as far, there won't be any climate difference plus we won't have to take as much time off of work for it. Leave it to me and I'll book us a hotel, I'll drive us up there and organise everything."

"Okay." Jac nodded as she looked up at the ceiling. "I've got a pulmonary thromboendarterectomy tomorrow and it's going to take about 7 hours."

"Ouch."

"I don't suppose you'd fancy being the theatre nurse would you? It's just the other woman–"

"Claire." Jonny interrupted.

"Yeah, her. She's not exactly someone that I can hold a conversation with for that long."

"Sure, I'd love to help." Jonny nodded. "Plus that way, I'll have an excuse not to have lunch with Mo and Adele." He smirked.

"Not that _I'd_ enjoy it, but what's wrong with that? I thought you liked them." Jac protested.

"I do, but when those two start talking to each other, it's like everyone else around them disappears – I could just sit there for the entire lunch break, not say a word and I'd still have a headache."

"You'll just have to put up with me instead." Jac smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure I can manage." Jonny chuckled before he yawned. "Right, goodnight." He kissed Jac on the cheek before he flicked the bedside lamp off and settled down for the night.


	84. Fifteen Years Of Bliss

Jac was updating a patient's notes at her desk in her office when Jonny entered with his phone in his hand.

"I think Emma might have sent me a text that was meant for you." Jonny said quietly as he showed her a message. _'Can you get me some more of those heavy pads on your way home from work please?'_

"Uh-oh." Jac frowned.

"I bet she's mortified." Jonny sighed. "Um, how about we say you were looking after my phone because I was in theatre, and you saw the text, deleted it and I'll pretend I never saw it?" He suggested.

"What's the point in lying?" Jac protested.

"It'll save Emma the embarrassment. Go on, text her now saying that you've deleted the text off of my phone."

"Fine." Jac huffed as she picked up her iPhone and set about messaging her daughter.

* * *

Jac entered 15 year old Emma and Anna's rec room where Anna was running on her treadmill whilst Emma was sat at her desk, revising for her GCSEs.

"Anna, headphones out." Jac ordered as she stood in front of the gym equipment to get her daughter's attention.

"What is it?" Anna huffed as she took them out and stopped the treadmill so that she could catch her breath back - everyone in the household knew she hated being stopped in the middle of a run so it had to be something important.

"I got an email today from your English teacher." Jac stated and that was enough to make Anna step off of the treadmill altogether. "He said you've got to resit your Romeo and Juliet controlled assessment which is actually part of your English GCSE, because you failed to spend enough time to prepare for it and you didn't even get a C." Jac said sternly. "Anna, I know your sports is important to you, especially now that you've got to train for the Commonwealth Games next year, but your education is going to have an effect on your for the rest of your life." Jac warned.

"I know. But Emma's already agreed to help me revise for it. We're going to go the library on Saturday and focus on it."

"If you want a private tutor, I can easily enough give someone a call–"

"No, really Mum. I'll do better this time." Anna interrupted. "But thanks anyway." She added as she put her headphones back in her ears and she hopped on the treadmill again.

* * *

"Mum, can I have a word please?" Anna requested as she entered her mother's study and closed the door behind her.

"Sure." Jac nodded. "What's up?"

"Um, I've looked it up, and I know that it's probably just because I train so much but my periods are irregular." She admitted.

"How irregular?"

"I haven't had one for nearly 6 weeks. It's not anything to worry about is it?"

"No, no. like you said it'll be because of your training." Jac stated. "Anna, next time you get worried about something, don't google it or look for answers on the internet. It might've been right this time but anyone can put something on the internet whether it's fact or fiction and you could get worried over something when really it's nothing. Just ask me or Dad straight away next time yeah?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

* * *

**Wednesday 17****th**** October 2029**

Thankfully, Jac and Jonny's 15th wedding anniversary fell within the half term break and, Emma and Anna had coincidentally planned to sleep over someone's house that night so they could have a romantic night in. Emma and Anna didn't know when their parent's anniversary was because they never celebrated it properly other than being a little more intimate in bed that night but Jonny wanted to change that. It was, after all, their 15th year of marriage and he was so happy and content with his life that he just had to celebrate it.

After an overrun procedure, Jac arrived home later than her husband but she found that he was the only one home.

"Where're Anna and Emma?" Jac asked confusedly.

"What? You didn't think I'd let us have a normal night do you?" Jonny grinned. "They're spending the night at Sophia's. And you and I are spending the night together to celebrate the fact that we've put up with each other for 15 years." He joked. "Come on, I'm cooking dinner."

"Don't you think one house fire in two years is enough?" Jac quipped as she followed him out to the kitchen – which looked like a bombsite – before she watched Jonny pour them both a glass of her favourite white wine. "I can't believe how grown up Emma and Anna are. I mean I overheard them talking about prom a few days ago. And with the Commonwealth games next year…" Jac trailed off before she took a sip of her drink.

"I know, it incredible that we made them isn't it?" Jonny smirked.

"All it took was the night after Tara died and…"

"And two miracles were made." Jonny smiled. "Now, come on woman. Tonight is about you and I – nothing else." He grinned.

* * *

An hour later, after they had eaten, Jac and Jonny were laid in bed on their backs, looking up at the ceiling above them as they rested after their energy consuming session of love-making.

"I can't remember the last time we could do something like this and then relax afterwards. Normally, we'd have to get our pyjamas on and pretend we were asleep or something in case Emma or Anna came in." Jonny aired aloud. "Do you know what lying like this reminds me of?" He asked. "When you and I were at the people's skills course. Although I hope this time that you're not about to jump in the shower, get dressed and then leave." He joked.

"How about this time, you join me in the shower?" Jac suggested.

"Mrs Maconie, I would love nothing more." Jonny proclaimed as he sat up, got out of bed and walked around the other side so he could give his wife a hand up. "Hey, I haven't seen you have any hot flushes today." He said happily as he closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Er, no I've been alright today." Jac confirmed.

"Right, go on. In you get." He grinned as he playfully slapped her bare bum before he sealed the pair of them in their glass shower.

* * *

After taking a little longer than her husband in the shower to wash and condition her hair, Jac stepped out of it and wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy towel which Jonny had put on the radiator for her. She then turned around to exit the bathroom but she smiled as she noticed a large heart drawn in the condensation on the mirror and inside of the heart was '_Janny'_. She smiled to herself before she opened the door to find Jonny lying under the blanket on their bed.

"Nice touch by the way – the mirror." Jac smirked as she grabbed one of Jonny's shirts from his wardrobe. She patted her hair dry and then pulled the shirt over her head and pulled it down so that it was just covering her torso.

"Did you ask me if you could borrow my top?" Jonny asked playfully.

"Do you really want to protest?" Jac frowned.

"Of course I don't, you look sexy." Jonny mused as she hung the towel up in the bathroom before she sat on the edge of the bed. "Happy anniversary Jac." Jonny said sincerely.

"Happy anniversary." Jac smiled. "I suppose there's something I'd better tell you."

"What is it?" He frowned.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time in theatre today so I got a bit bored and looked online at some holidays."

"Right…" Jonny replied slowly.

"We're having two Christmases this year. One in Holby, and one in the Maldives." She informed him.

"In the Maldives?" Jonny protested.

"Yeah. We've had the first week that they've got off of school booked off for ages so that we could spend Christmas together, so I booked us a holiday to go to the Maldives for Christmas. Then we can come back and celebrate Christmas properly with a meal and presents after that." She explained. "You know me and the girls hate cold weather so I thought it'd be nice for them to have a break before their GCSE exams."

"Yeah, okay. It's a nice idea. I'm just a bit shocked you booked it without telling me." He admitted.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you were in theatre all day with Mo so I didn't see much of you. Just think of it as an anniversary present."

"Well, when you put it like that." Jonny grinned. "Come on, hurry up and dry your hair so you can get into bed and show me where we're staying on the iPad." Jonny ordered.


	85. Resumption

"Wow." 15 year old Emma said simply as she, her sister and her parents arrived in the British Airways First Class lounge at Heathrow Airport. It was a large room, filled with sofas, tables and chairs and other seating, as well as a bar, a small café and a breakfast bar where they were serving all sorts, from pastries, to fresh fruit to a Full English. And one side of the large room was completely glass and looked out over the airport runways. Dotted around were men and women in formal attire but since Jac had refused to travel to the Maldives – a ten hour flight – in economy and the fact that Emma and Anna were old enough to not make a lot of noise or mess around, the family were travelling first class.

"Right, come on let's grab a seat." Jonny ordered as he led the family over to a corner of the room where there were two sofas at a right angle to each other. "Okay, do you two want to come with me and get breakfast?" He suggested as he placed his rucksack on the floor next to the sofa that his wife had just sat on.

"Yes." They replied simultaneously as the hungry twins scurried over to the breakfast bar.

"I'll get you something." Jonny smiled at his wife before he followed his daughters and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jac glanced up at the electronic board to ensure that her flight was still on time and a few minutes later, the rest of her family came back. Emma and Anna – who sat on the sofa adjacent to their mother - had a plate with various pastries on a plate and an orange juice each whilst Jonny – who sat next to his wife – had a tray. He had a cup of tea, a slice of toast and a muffin for himself and he had gotten a decaf coffee, and a bowl of prepared fruit for Jac. "There you go."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"It's alright. Right, how're you two looking forward to the most relaxing Christmas ever?" Jonny smiled. "You'll have massages, spa days, swimming in the sea, scuba diving and sun bathing around the pool. And best of all, in first class, the seat recline into beds so you can sleep the whole 10 hour flight!"

* * *

It was their first night in the Maldives and they had decided to dine in their luxurious resort's own restaurant. Anna was wearing denim shorts and a white v-neck peplum top whilst Emma was wearing a floral summer dress and sandals. Jonny just had shorts and a t-shirt on and Jac was sat in a long, dark blue maxi dress with her hair straightened.

"I bet you couldn't eat outside in Holby at the moment." Jonny remarked as they sat at a table looking out at the sunset as it disappeared from the horizon but left an orange glow on the ocean in front of them. "Do you girls want to choose what you want?" He suggested as he nodded to the menus on the table.

"I can't wait for the scuba diving in two days time." Anna exclaimed as she picked up the laminated sheet.

"Me neither. Although I still don't see why you aren't coming Mum." Emma stated.

"I'm not a fan of swimming." Jac replied simply.

"Can't you swim?" Emma frowned.

"Yeah, she can swim. She just doesn't like putting her head under the water so scuba diving would be a bit of a nightmare for her." Jonny smirked. "So, we can swim around coral reefs whilst your mother stays here all by herself."

"You make spending the day on a peaceful island sound like a bad thing." Jac protested.

"Right, make up your minds so that we can order some food. We need an early night." Jonny stated and Jac watched him wink at their children, who both smiled before they looked down at the menu.

"What was that?" Jac frowned.

"What was what?" Jonny asked innocently.

"You just winked at them."

"At who?"

"At Emma and Anna. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I just said we need an early night after the long journey." Jonny stated. "Come on, here, have a look." He ordered as he handed her the menu. She suspiciously glanced back at her children who were both reading the menu, before she decided that the sleep deprivation was fuelling her paranoia, so she set about choosing her meal.

* * *

The next morning, Jac rolled over in the air conditioned bedroom to find that there was no one beside her and considering her husband wasn't one to get up early, she frowned. She slowly sat up and glanced up at her watch before she noticed a folded piece of paper on her husband's pillow. She frowned as she picked it up and opened it to find a handwritten note.

_Jac, we've been married for over 15 years now and our love has never been stronger. Our wedding was simple, in a registry office with Elliot and Mo as our witnesses whilst Emma and Anna were only 9 months old so they were too young to attend. Now however, they're 15 years old and a lot has changed. That's why at 2pm, you'll be collected from your room and led to a beautiful, remote beach where we'll renew our wedding vows. Until then, you've got plenty of time to plan your vows, and to try on a little white number in the wardrobe__. I'll see you soon, love Jonny x x _

Jac was both bewildered and intrigued at the same time so she sat up, got out of bed and opened the wooden wardrobe to find that the only thing in there was a white, backless maxi dress and on the bottom of it, was a pair of white strappy high heels. She stepped back to get a proper look at the dress and she then noticed the bouquet of red, pink, orange and yellow tropical flowers on the dresser.

* * *

Wearing her perfectly fitting white dress and high heels with her hair curled, Jac was helped out of a smart car by a member of staff at the hotel, dressed in a red and white suit. She then saw the wooden boardwalk leading from the edge of the sand, all the way down to a flat platform near the ocean where her husband was stood in a white formal shirt and khaki trousers, and behind him, were Emma and Anna. They both had their hair curled, were wearing matching coral coloured chiffon dresses and they each held a bouquet, similar to Jac's of tropical flowers. And of course, there was a hotel official there, dressed in a white shirt, black tie and grey trousers.

"Hurry up, the tide's coming in!" Jonny shouted.

"You idiot." Jac couldn't help but smile as she stepped onto the board and walked along the path so that she could renew her vows with her husband.

* * *

"… Finally, Jac you have given me the most beautiful daughters." Jonny stated as he stood, facing his wife with her hands in his. "All I've ever wanted in life is to settle down and have a family, and you provided me with that opportunity. There's no one else in the world that I would rather have as their mother and I'll be forever in your debt. Together, we've built not a house, but a home. And I promise to cherish you, as long as we both shall live."

"Now Jac, you may say your vows." The official stated.

"Okay um… wow, you'd think after 15 years I'd have a few things to say." Jac joked halfheartedly. "Firstly, I promise to be more honest with the man who brought me back to life." Jac admitted. "You've never given me a reason not to trust you, and 15 years ago that was a stability that I needed in my life for me to settle down with someone. You helped me to find a new meaning to my life and even after a terrible day at work, you always seem to be able to make me smile and for that, I'm truly grateful. You might be a complete and utter idiot, but you're _my _idiot."

"Oh don't you cry, you'll start me off." Jonny chuckled as he watched her eyes become shiny within seconds.

"Yeah, you'll make his mascara run." Emma joked.

* * *

"Jac and Jonny, today you came to renew your promises of love for one another, not as newlyweds but as a married couple, with the knowledge that life is a journey not a destination and you have committed to travel together. Go now and enjoy the love you share forever more. It is my honour and pleasure, to once again pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss one another." The official smiled and Emma and Anna grimaced slightly at the sight as their parents kissed but nevertheless, they smiled once they separated and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Can we have the cake yet?" Anna joked.

* * *

Part of the package of the vow renewal that Jonny had booked with the resort had included a couple's spa session. Emma and Anna were also in the spa, getting manicures, pedicures and a facial done so that they weren't left unattended in a foreign country, meanwhile Jac and Jonny both entered their private suite wearing only a white bathrobe.

"Did I mention it's infused with aphrodisiac oil?" Jonny smirked as they both stared at the square bath tub that was filled with warm water – the surface of which was covered in tropical flower petals.

"Once or twice." Jac said with a hint of sarcasm as Jonny took her bathrobe off of her, allowed her to step into the tub of water, and then he joined her.

"Be honest with me," Jonny began as he snaked an arm around her bare waist, "was the vowel renewal a good idea or not? Really, I just want an honest answer, it's okay if you didn't like it." Jonny stated.

"No, it was nice. Just having Emma and Anna and the person doing the service there was good because I wouldn't have wanted any more people there. This part, is by far my favourite though." She smiled as she relaxed in the clear, warm water with her husband's arm around her.

"I did consider getting us a couples massage but I thought you wouldn't want a stranger touching you." He smirked.

"Or you were just worried that your massages would be put to shame by someone actually trained in giving them." Jac retorted.

"I can go and book us one now if you want one–"

"You know I don't want one." Jac interrupted bluntly.

"Now Mrs Maconie, let's think of this as our second honeymoon. All you have to do is relax, and then make love to me." He grinned. "Think you can handle that?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage." Jac replied playfully.


	86. Tranquillity

The next day, Jonny and 15 year olds Emma and Anna were out on their scuba diving excursion so Jac was spending some time alone. Most people required a break from work daily, weekly or even monthly. Not Jac Naylor, she could think about work for years but she had finally reached a point where she needed to take a break from work so that she could return refreshed and rejuvenated.

Jac had found a secluded small beach which was completely empty as far as the eye could see, and the sky was completely blue without a single cloud creating a shadow. The crystal clear ocean lapped up on the golden sand so Jac laid a towel out on the sand, placed her red and cream beach bag down beside it and took her sarong and sandals off so that she was wearing only a black bandeau bikini. She had put some sun cream on before she left the resort, so she laid face-down, on the towel. She unclipped her bikini top but left it covering her front so that she wouldn't have a tan line for backless dresses. She then put her arms in front of her, rested her forehead on her arms before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and serenity…

* * *

"I have looked all over for you." Jonny declared which caused his wife to jump. She opened her sleepy eyes and squinted through the bright sunlight to see that the Scotsman was walking up to her in swimming trunks with a bottle of water in his hand. "Why aren't you picking up your phone?"

"It's at the bottom of my bag somewhere and it's on vibrate." Jac replied as Jonny sat down on the sand beside her whilst she rested her head on her arms again and closed her eyes. "Why aren't you scuba diving with Emma and Anna?" Jac asked. She had originally been worried that she'd been caught sunbathing with the top half of her bikini unclipped – she was faced down but she didn't want anyone looking at her and she had planned to be alone.

"It's not my cup of tea." Jonny admitted.

"Why? Scared of the fish?" Jac mused.

"No, there were stingrays bigger than the flat screen TV in our room swimming above me so when we took the boat back to have a lunch break, I decided to give the second dive a miss. Emma and Anna are fine though, the instructor is really friendly and we were the only people in the group. I've told them to give me a ring when they're finished." Jonny explained. "But for now, we can spend some time together. Did you bring any sun cream out with you?"

"Yeah, it should be in my bag." Jac stated. "Why?"

"You look like you're starting to burn." Jonny said caringly as he took the bottle out of her bag and then sprayed a generous amount over her bare back before he rubbed it into her soft skin. "You know, we're in the middle of nowhere and no one can find us here so why don't we–"

"It's too hot for that." Jac protested.

"I was going to say go for a nice dip in the sea together!" Jonny laughed. "Honestly woman, all you think about is sex." He chuckled.

"I don't go for 'dips'." Jac replied bluntly as she closed her eyes.

"I think this is the laziest you've ever been since I met you." Jonny stated.

"I'm menopausal – and hence, hormonal – do you really want to insult my levels of activity?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Jonny concluded the topic as he decided it was best not to say anything further about it. "It's just gone midday and you _are _starting to burn so why don't we go back to the resort, go to our air conditioned room and make love? I think that aphrodisiac infused bath yesterday has had an effect on both of us." He grinned.

"Well, seeing as you won't let me relax, we might as well." Jac sighed playfully as she clipped her top back together, pulled herself up and brushed herself off.

"You're unbelievable." Jonny laughed as he picked her towel up for her. "Last one back to the resort has to go and meet Emma and Anna when they're finished later?" He suggested.

"I'll go." Jac replied whilst she rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity. "Remind me again why I married you."

"I reminded you yesterday." Jonny protested.

* * *

In the end, Jac and Jonny had decided to go and meet their children together on the small pier as they returned from scuba diving wearing wetsuits.

"Can we go wakeboarding tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Isn't that a bit risky considering you've never done it before?" Jac frowned.

"We've never done scuba diving before but we could still do it today." Emma protested.

"Yeah, they'll teach us how to do it. Please? We saw people doing it today and it looked really fun." Anna pleaded.

"Would you do it with them?" Jac asked her husband.

"Ooh, no. I think I'm a wee bit too old for that."

"We'll be careful." Emma stated. "Besides, the worst you could do is fall in and get wet."

"Actually–"Jac tried to protest however Jonny placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going into vivid detail of any potential injuries she could think of.

"I don't see any harm, we're on holiday to enjoy ourselves so if that's what you want to do, then fine." Jonny nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

After spending an incredible week abroad, the Maconie family were in first class on the plane on their flight back to the UK. All of them were healthily tanned, but whilst Emma and Anna had no problem sleeping on the plane in their reclined booths, Jonny found – on his way back from the bathroom – that his wife was having a little difficulty.

"You okay?" Jonny queried.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." She shrugged.

"Is there anything you want? I could go to the bar and get you a glass of champagne if that would help. Or a bottle of the stuff." He quipped cheekily which made Jac smile.

"No thanks." She replied.

"You want anything to eat? Or a cup of decaf coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry or thirsty. Did my spare cardigan go in your rucksack in the end? Or did it end up in the suitcase?"

"It's in one of the suitcases." Jonny admitted. "But here, if you're cold you can have this." He said as he unzipped his hoodie.

"No–"

"No, really Jac. I'm getting quite warm anyway." He said as he took the jumper off and eagerly offered it to his wife.

"Thanks." She smiled appreciatively as she slid her arms into the sleeves of the oversized jumper and then zipped it up over her.

"We'll be home in a couple of hours." He stated. "But at least we've got a late Christmas to celebrate when we get back." He grinned before he went back to his seat and Jac rolled her eyes at the thought of spending the day painfully watching Jonny attempt to cook a Christmas dinner without burning anything. But at the end of the day, he was her husband, Emma and Anna were her daughters and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	87. Leavers' Prom

Emma and Anna were in the middle of year eleven and they had just begun their GCSE mocks. It was lunchtime and they were sat in the common room in a large group of girls when one of them caught Anna staring at a boy.

"Anna, just go and ask Connor to go to prom with you already!" Emily laughed.

"What? No, he'd never go with a girl like me." Anna frowned.

"What do you mean a girl like you? You're like the fittest girl in our year with all the sports that you do and you're one of the kindest girls too – he'd be mad to turn you down." Emma stated.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, go on. What's the worst that could happen? If he says no then that's that. Nothing lost, you might as well try." Emma shrugged.

"But I don't even know if I want to go to prom or not yet." Anna admitted.

"But if you had a date, surely that's make you want to go." Another girl protested.

"Anna, go on. It'll be fine." Emma said reassuringly.

"Right… here I go."

Emma sat at the table, watching her sister whilst the rest of the girls tuned in to some gossip and forgot all about Anna. She couldn't hear what was being said, but the moment that Anna's face went from shy to flushed red, she knew what had happened. Anna began to run out of the hall so Emma grabbed both of their school bags and followed her sister all the way to the toilets where she found her leaning against the sinks.

"Anna, what did he say?" Emma asked.

"That he's already going with Olivia." Anna grumbled.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We can go together, just you and me. We don't need boys." Emma stated.

"No, I know Adam asked you, you should go with him." Anna sighed. "Look, I don't even want to go to prom – I don't wear dresses, I don't wear makeup and I certainly don't dance. I'll just go to one of the after parties or something."

"But–" Emma stopped herself as the bell rang and she reluctantly handed her sister her rucksack back.

"I'd better get to class."

* * *

"Emma told me what happened with Connor today." Jonny informed his daughter who was running on her treadmill in the rec room.

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it." Anna panted.

"Of course it matters." Jonny protested. "Were you being serious about the fact that you don't want to go to prom?" Jonny asked as he spun the chair at Emma's desk around and sat down.

"Yeah. I don't want to waste time and effort, not to mention money, on an outfit that I'll wear once."

"Are you sure? It's not just about that, it's about celebrating the last year at you school before you go to college."

"Dad, I don't want to go; I've made my mind up." Anna stated adamantly.

"Alright. Well, we could always have a movie marathon night whilst Emma's at prom. You can choose the films we watch, we can have popcorn, order a takeaway, you name it."

"Dad, prom is about two weeks before the Commonwealth Games, I can't have a takeaway that close to my race!" Anna protested.

"Thank you Dad for being so kind." Jonny said sarcastically as he left the room and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Your daughter is in a right mood today." Jonny huffed as he climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Which one?" Jac half-joked.

"Which one do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

"I told you she didn't need you to 'have a chat' with her." Jac stated. "Just give her some time to think things over. If she doesn't want to go to prom then don't ask her why, just leave it." Jac said as she flicked the lamp off, leaving the pair in complete darkness.

"Are _you_ alright?" Jonny asked cautiously. "It's just, I've noticed that Anna's not the only one who's been in a mood today."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night and I'm knackered." Jac admitted.

"It's okay, don't apologise – you haven't done anything wrong." Jonny said reassuringly. "What was it? Night sweats? Or hot flushes?"

"Both. And a few palpitations."

"I've told you before, you should wake me up if you can't sleep."

"And I've told _you_ before – that won't help anybody if we're both sleep deprived and I can deal with menopause by myself." Jac replied simply.

* * *

"How on earth are they already 16?" Jonny asked his wife as they both sat on the sofa and enjoyed a nice peaceful night in together. Emma was at her school prom and would be staying over at a friend's house whilst Anna was out for a run on the summer evening to clear her head and keep her occupied. "They'll be getting their GCSE results soon, Anna will be taking part in the Commonwealth Games and then they'll both start college."

"I know, it seems like a few months ago that they couldn't talk or walk. Now, they're all grown up." Jac sighed.

"They'll always be our little girls though." Jonny smiled.

"I know." Jac nodded. "I um… I think I've finally hit menopause." She admitted. "I haven't had a period for just over 9 months."

"Well that's great." Jonny smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You might've had sleeping problems and some palpitations over the last year or so but it's certainly been better than watching you go through the agony every month when there was no real need for it."

"I _feel_ better too in general." Jac nodded. "And since Anna probably won't be back for another half an hour, how about we…" She trailed off as she slid her hand up her husband's thigh.

"Mrs Maconie." Jonny grinned as he cupped a hand around one of her incredible cheekbones. "Let's take this upstairs." He whispered.

* * *

"Bugger." Jac panted as she and her husband's love making session had been interrupted by the front door slamming downstairs and Anna had announced that she was back from her run.

"Go, quick. Jump in the shower." Jonny ordered in a whisper as they heard one of the stairs creak. Jac grabbed the clothes that had been strewn across the floor, leapt into the ensuite bathroom and turned the power shower on, whilst Jonny sat up in the bed, pulled the duvet up to his waist – he usually slept in just shorts during the summer so being topless wasn't unusual – and he picked a book up from his bedside table.

"Have you heard from Emma?" Anna asked as she opened the door.

"What've I told you about knocking before you burst in here?" Jonny protested innocently as he put the book down. "She said the limo was great and she's arrived at the hall." Jonny added.

"Okay… well I'm just going to go for a shower and then go to bed." Anna stated.

"Okay, night darlin'." Jonny smiled before his daughter exited the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Jonny let out a sigh of relief, but before he could act the bathroom door opened and Jac stood with a white towel wrapped around her – still – dry frame.

"Care to join me?" Jac asked cheekily.

"Even though you know she could walk back in?" Jonny protested quietly.

"I thought the thrill of getting caught was why we do it in the linen cupboard." Jac smirked.

"Fair point." Jonny quipped as he carefully crept out of bed and joined his beautiful wife in the shower.


	88. Endeavour

Jac, Jonny and Emma were in the car, on their way to London to attend the 2030 Commonwealth games and they were stuck in traffic. Anna wasn't travelling with them because she was travelling on a luxurious coach for Team GB members from the southeast of England and she had left the day before. She was also staying in a hotel in an area called the 'Athletes' Village' that was being used for all of the teams so she would be staying apart from her family but they'd still meet up and spend time together. She had been training for her race – the 200m breaststroke – for ages and within a couple of days, she would find out if all of her hard work had paid off.

Jac was listening to the radio to find out about the cause of the traffic on the motorway when she heard a beep, followed by some rustling in the back seats which, given the time, meant her daughter was testing her blood sugar.

"What does it say?" Jac asked.

"It's a little bit low, I'll just have a Lucozade tablet." Emma informed her mother as she put her blood-glucose monitor back in its hard, black case.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Jac asked sternly as she turned around to face the twin.

"She's 16, she can take care of her own condition." Jonny said on behalf of his daughter who he knew got annoyed when either of her parents asked her about the management of her diabetes.

"I know." Jac huffed as she turned back around to face the road.

"I wonder if Anna's nervous yet." Jonny aired aloud.

"She's been nervous for weeks." Emma stated. "But her coach has taught her how to channel the nerves into making her more competitive and more focused."

"Have you heard anything from her other than the phone call last night?" Jac asked curiously.

"Yeah – well, it's only some pictures she sent me of her room but look." Emma began as she unlocked her iPhone and showed her parents several images that she had received on iMessage. "She's in a 5 star hotel – The Soho Hotel – and she's got an ensuite, prepaid access to the hotel gym, the swimming pool and the restaurant. And she got to meet Jessica Ennis-Hill and Sir Chris Hoy."

"Lucky her." Jonny smiled.

* * *

Hundreds of people were sat in the London Swimming Centre, build purposely for the Commonwealth games and three of those spectators were Jac, Jonny and Emma.

"There she is!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as the women competing in the 200m breaststroke walked out onto the poolside, and one of them was Anna. She was in a red swimming costume, personalised with 'Eng' for England, 'Maconie', her surname and the logo for her team. She also had a red swimming cap on to make her more streamlined.

"Come on Anna!" Jonny shouted over the cheering crowd as they clapped the athletes.

"How many lengths has she got to do?" Emma asked.

"The pool is 50m so she's got to do 4 lengths." Jonny replied. "I never thought there'd be a Maconie in the Commonwealth games." Jonny exclaimed. "All my sisters and the rest of the family are watching her at home."

"No pressure for Anna then. Not only is the whole family watching but she's competing against world class athletes and is going to be the focus of all Team England supporters people at home watching it." Jac said with a hint of sarcasm. "Plus, she's only 16."

"She's worked her socks off for this. Even if she comes last, we'll still be proud of her and she can say that she put everything she had into it." Jonny stated.

"I don't know if I can watch this." Emma grimaced as Anna stepped up onto the racing block.

"_On your marks… get set… go!"_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Jonny blurted out as Anna embarked on her final length of the pool. The first five swimmers were incredibly close together and – though one of them was Anna – they couldn't tell who was going to win.

"Come on Anna, you can do it!" Emma shouted.

"She's gonna do it. Look, the Australian swimmer is slowing down." Jac pointed out. Within seconds, the first five swimmers hit the end of the lane but it was so close, no one was sure of the positions.

"Who won?" Emma frowned.

"They'll announce it in a minute." Jonny stated. "Wait, look up on that board – the times are there." He stated eagerly. "Anna came 3rd! She's got a bronze medal!" Jonny declared.

* * *

Jac, Jonny and Emma had access passes so they had been allowed near the reception of the pool as they waited to congratulate Anna on her success. They had been waiting for a few minutes when the door opened and Anna came out with a Union Jack towel wrapped around her shoulders and she had a bronze medal around her neck.

"You did _so _well sweetheart." Jonny smiled.

"Well done!" Emma squealed as she hugged her sister.

"Congratulations Anna, you did us proud." Louis, one of Anna's trainers, stated as he came out of the male changing rooms. "You can let your hair down tonight but you'll be back on strict training next week." He said jokily.

"Actually, I'm not coming back." Anna stated.

"What?"

"Look I'm grateful for all the help you've given me and I'm glad I joined the team but it's taken over my life. I used to train for fun but these last few months have just been so hard that it's taken the enjoyment out of it. Plus I'm starting my a-levels next month and I just won't have the time."

"But you're so talented." Louis protested.

"Sorry, I've had my mind made up for weeks."

"No. No don't be sorry." He sighed. "You've been a great asset to the team and you'll be missed. Are you at least going to come to the party tonight?"

"What party?" Anna frowned.

"You've just gotten a bronze medal, we _have_ to have a party at the hotel." He smirked. "It'll be non-alcoholic drinks of course because a lot of your teammates have still got their races to do – and you're only 16 – but we have to celebrate."

* * *

Anna was out, partying with her team, so Jac and Jonny were sat on the balcony looking out over London with a glass of wine each when Emma appeared.

"Mum, did we bring any paracetamol? I've got a headache." Emma mumbled as she leant in the doorway.

"Yeah sure, I've got some in my room." Jac stated as she handed her husband her glass of wine before she walked into the apartment through to her room. "Now that Dad's not here, you can tell me what's really wrong." Jac stated as she picked up her handbag.

"I've got a stomach ache." Emma admitted.

"Right. I think I've got some Nurafen plus." Jac stated as she rummaged through her bag for a few moments until she pulled out a red and grey box. "There you go. Make sure you go and have something to eat before you take it."

"Thanks Mum." Emma forced a smile before she wandered through to the living room to pick a small snack from the mini-fridge in the room whilst Jac went back out to the balcony.

* * *

"I know this might be a bit awkward, but could you possibly have a look at something for me please?" Jonny requested as he closed the bedroom door after he and his wife had planned to hit the sack on the night before they'd head back to Holby. "When I carried the suitcases up to the room a few days ago, I thought I pulled a muscle in my groin but the pain hasn't got any better and I think I might have a hernia." He admitted. "But I mean, I can barely feel the lump so it might just be a pulled muscle and I could be imagining things."

"Lie down on the bed." Jac ordered gently after she had frowned. "If you've got a hernia then it's more noticeable when you're lying down and I'll have a look for you. I'll just wash my hands, okay?" She forced a smile before she went into the ensuite.

* * *

"You feel it? I can push it back in when you're lying down." Jac said softly as she stood up after sitting on the edge of the bed whilst Jonny pulled his shorts up. The hernia was just above the crease of his leg and his pelvis but it was relatively low down along that crease.

"Yeah, I can feel it." He grimaced.

"It's an inguinal hernia." She announced. "It's where part of your bowel has burst through a weakened area of muscle in your groin. But it's not strangulated so – although you're in pain – there isn't any immediate rush to treat it. You'll need an operation to fix it so I'll ring Sacha and get him to find you a slot late tomorrow afternoon–"

"I don't want Sacha operating." Jonny protested immediately. "Sorry, I know you're only trying to help but given the location of surgery, I'd rather someone I didn't know was my doctor." Jonny admitted.

"Alright. Well I'll call Sacha in the morning anyway because we'll need him to pull you some strings but I'll ask him to find you a different surgeon to operate. And I'll drive us home tomorrow; driving for an hour and a half won't do you any good."

"Thank you." Jonny said gratefully.

"I'm just going to wash my hands again." Jac stated as she headed for the bathroom. Within a couple of minutes, she returned and she climbed into bed besides her husband. Jonny laid on his back, and Jac laid on her side before she wrapped her arms around his torso whilst Jonny put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You'll have to tell Emma and Anna because you'll be spending the night in hospital."

"I know, I'll tell them when they're both in the car tomorrow – I don't want to tell Emma now and then tell Anna over the phone, it'll ruin her night." Jonny stated.

"Okay… I've got some tramadol in my bag if you need it."

"No, it's not that bad while I'm lying down." Jonny stated. "Hang on. Why have you got the tramadol? I thought you'd finished your periods."

"I have– well, I think I have. Menopause is diagnosed when a woman hasn't had a period for 12 months – I haven't had one for 10 months and I didn't want to get caught without painkillers just in case."

"Okay." Jonny sighed. "This is going to ruin Anna's celebration – she's the one who deserves all the attention at the moment. She doesn't need her old man in hospital."

"No it's not going to ruin it." Jac protested. "I'm probably going to regret saying this but we could let Anna have a party to celebrate her medal and I could stay at the hospital with you overnight so they can have a house party. There will be rules of course, but that way they'll be happy and you can get some peace and quiet."

"Yeah okay, we'll see what Emma and Anna think tomorrow." Jonny nodded. "Thank you, for checking it out."

"That's what doctors are for." Jac smiled. "Night." She murmured after he had flicked the lamp off.

"Goodnight, mother of a Commonwealth athlete." Jonny smirked.


	89. Bedside Manner

Being a doctor had many benefits – one of which was the ability to skip queues – so when Jac, Jonny, Emma and Anna arrived back in Holby from their stay in London Jonny packed a small overnight bag and his wife drove him to hospital for a simple, routine operation. Within an hour of arriving in the early evening, Jonny was laid in a hospital bed on Keller, wearing a patient gown with Jac sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand when Guy Self approached them.

"Ah, Jonny I heard you'd been admitted." Guy declared. "What're you in for?" He asked curiously.

"He's got an inguinal hernia." Jac stated. "And he's just had his pre-meds." She added.

"So he's going into theatre soon then." Guy concluded.

"He's going now I'm afraid." Sacha announced as he arrived at the bed on Keller. "Dr Ellis is scrubbing up as we speak but I offered to take Jonny down to the theatre myself."

"Thanks Sacha." Jonny forced a smile. "I'll be back soon okay?" He said softly as he squeezed Jac's hand.

"You idiot." Jac muttered.

"What?" He protested.

"You're talking to me like I'm the patient when _you're_ the one about to go into theatre." Jac stated.

"Sorry but we really need to get going to make the theatre slot." Sacha stated.

"Mrs Maconie, if I don't make it–"

"Stop being so dramatic." Jac moaned. "Just take him." She quipped but Jonny knew she was just putting up a façade by pretending to be playful – he could tell she was worried but he was sure there was no reason for her to be.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Jonny joked as Sacha and a porter began to wheel Jonny's bed towards the lift. Jac barely blinked as she watched them enter the metal box and once the metal doors had closed behind them, Jac let out a breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding. She knew it wasn't a risky procedure but she couldn't help but worry for her husband.

"Jac," Guy began, "if there's anything I can do–"

"Thanks but I'm fine." Jac stated. "Oh, but you will need to organise an agency nurse for Darwin for the rest of the week to cover for Jonny. I'll be back to work tomorrow as planned."

"Yes, of course. I'll get the cover sorted." Guy nodded.

* * *

Jac was pacing up and down on the spot where Jonny's bed had been almost two hours ago as she awaited his return to the ward. Annoyingly, she hadn't been allowed into recovery to see her husband sooner than the average relative as he awoke from the general anaesthetic because nearby patients had noticed that Jonny had strolled onto the ward and been admitted and they didn't want to get in trouble for prioritising a staff member. But she'd been told minutes ago that Jonny was being wheeled back to the ward and that he'd be back very shortly.

"I bet you've worn the bottom of your shoes out." Jonny joked as he returned on his hospital bed, being pushed by two porters and a nurse.

"I can't win." Jac declared. "I get told off for being an ice queen and the one time I actually care about someone–"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Jonny chuckled exhaustedly.

"How're you feeling?" Jac asked as she sat down on the chair beside his bed as the other hospital staff walked away.

"Okay I guess. I've got a bit of post-op pain but nothing I can't handle." Jonny replied as he picked up her hand from the edge of the bed and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Now, as head of Darwin and your boss–"

"Whatever it is, I don't want special treatment." Jonny protested.

"Good because I think I need to send you on a 'lifting heavy goods' course after the damage you inflicted upon yourself." Jac joked. "I need to be sure that you know all the health and safety regulations regarding the transport of heavy goods."

"One: it was _your_ suitcase that gave me this hernia – you were the one who had packed so much – and two: I didn't pick up the suitcase incorrectly, the hernia was caused by a weak area in my musc–"

"Jonny, I was joking – I'm a doctor, I know all of that." Jac interrupted.

"Of course you do." Jonny nodded before he let out a long sigh. "I might get some rest." He admitted as he closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs, get a coffee and give Emma and Anna a ring just to let them know what's happening."

"Be here when I wake up with a 'get well soon' cake please." Jonny mumbled.

"I'll see what I can do." Jac rolled her eyes as she got to her feet but she was relieved that her husband was clearly going to be fine. She kissed him on the forehead before she grabbed her handbag and exited the ward.

* * *

Jac stood outside of the Wyvern entrance with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other as she got some fresh air. She was on the phone to her daughters who – to celebrate Anna's sporting achievement – were throwing a party at the family home.

"Honestly, he's fine." Jac stated. "I'll be bringing him home first thing tomorrow morning though so I want everyone that doesn't live there out of the house. And I want it tidied. Properly." Jac said sternly.

"_Could you give us a rough time that you'll be home by_?" Anna requested as she and Emma sat on the sofa, painting their nails with the phone on speaker as they prepared for the party that they had always wanted.

"What? So you know when to start running around like headless chickens to clean up?" Jac quipped. "We'll probably be home by about 9am."

"_Okay_."

"Look Dad is going to be fine, but he's going to need to take it easy and get some rest so could you two do me a favour and cook dinner tomorrow night if I go shopping and get what you need?"

"_Yeah sure_." Emma confirmed.

"_Where actually was the operation on his body_?" Anna asked bluntly.

"You know when you sit down, you have a crease between your thigh and your abdomen around your pelvic area? It's slightly above that fold on his left hand side." Jac stated. "Now, I'd better get back so I want you to have a nice time tonight but I don't want anything damaged alright?"

_"Yes Mum_." The twins huffed simultaneously.

"And I know there's going to be alcohol there, I just trust that you two will be sensible – especially you Emma given how much Alcohol can affect your blood sugar." Jac said sternly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Bye_."

* * *

"Jac, thank you for looking after me." Jonny said gratefully as Jac poured him a glass of water.

"You looked after me when the menopause induction made me ill. Now we're even." Jac smirked as she handed him the glass and then sat down on the chair next to him.

"Er I _don't_ think so." Jonny protested. "I need looking after for a week, tops. You were ill for months." He smirked.

"Yeah but I didn't milk anything. _Or _make you stay in hospital overnight."

"Hey, I'm not making you stay here – you're here by your own free will." Jonny smirked. "Now come on, get on the bed with me and we can get some sleep." He ordered as he shuffled to one side of his bed. He couldn't lie on his side because it would be too uncomfortable with his stitches so Jac laid on her side and wrapped her arms around his torso, just like she had laid the previous night. "Do you think our house has been trashed yet?" He asked sleepily.

"Not if Emma and Anna know what's good for them." Jac remarked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Night my wee nursey." Jonny whispered jokily.

"That's it. I'm signing you up on a lifting heavy goods course in the morning." Jac concluded.

"But that'll mean you'll have to manage a day on Darwin without me." Jonny pouted.

"No it won't – I'll book it over a weekend so that it's in your own spare time." Jac replied smugly.


	90. Shopping Spree

Finally, after the longest summer break that Emma and Anna would ever had, it was GCSE results day and both girls, like many 16 year olds across the country, were dreading it. Their parents were already at work, and they had walked to the school that they hadn't been to in months, to find the exams officer standing in front of a table covered in A4 brown envelopes in the main hall. Behind her were several of their friends but many were already on their phones to tell others the news.

"Ah, Emma and Anna Maconie." She smiled as she scanned the table before she picked up two of the envelopes. "I hope that it's good news for you both." She smiled as she passed them the light objects before she moved on to the next students who arrived.

"Do you want to go first?" Emma asked nervously.

"No." Anna replied reluctantly. "Let's do it together." She said with a little more confidence as she slipped her finger under the seal. They both opened their envelopes and slowly pulled the A4 sheet of paper out of it before their eyes scanned through the information for their final grades.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

"I am the father of two geniuses." Jonny declared as he entered theatre, slightly later than everyone else but he wasn't in trouble for it, Jac had given him permission to take the phone call from their daughters.

"I take it they did well then." Mo concluded.

"I can't remember what subjects they were in, but Emma got 3 A*s, 5 As and 2 Bs. And Anna got Distinction in sports science, 3 As and 5 Bs." Jonny stated. "They're both ecstatic and so am I because it means I've got all weekend to watch football, sit on the sofa with a takeaway and drink beer to my heart's content."

"And why's that?" Mo frowned.

"Because Jac's surprising them with a shopping spree for college clothes in London if they did well and they did bloody fantastically!" Jonny smiled. "They're staying in a luxurious hotel overnight and it's bound to cost me a fortune but they deserve it."

* * *

It was late August and Jac has just parked underground at their hotel in London that they were staying the night at. She got her handbag out and got up out of the car, but Emma and Anna had already shot out and were standing eagerly because they were so excited about the day. Not only could they get a whole new wardrobe for college, but Jac had told them that the spree also included jewellery, hair and makeup accessories as well as a posh meal out in the evening which meant that they'd have to get formal dresses for the night. All whilst Jonny was probably still in bed at home, and by midday he'd be sitting on the sofa in his pants drinking beer watching the TV in peace.

"Can we get a puppy?" Emma asked cheekily.

"What do you think?" Jac raised an eyebrow at them as she opened the boot where there were three relatively small suitcases – they were saving the room in the boot for all the shopping they were hoping to get.

"Be careful with the suitcases, you don't want to get a hernia." Anna joked as she lugged her one out of the boot.

"Right, we'll check in, take our bags up and then we can make our way to Oxford street and see how we get on." Jac stated as she grabbed her suitcase and then locked the car as they headed for the lift to the lobby.

"Mum, how did you and Dad meet?" Emma asked.

"Why?" Jac frowned.

"No reason. Just that Amy found out that her parents met when her Mum was arrested for being drunk and disorderly and–"

"And you wondered if our first meeting was _that_ dramatic." Jac concluded. "It was nothing special." She shrugged. "He just started working on Darwin, we met through work and we ended up having you two and getting married." Jac explained. She decided not to tell them about their first meeting at a conference because she knew if she even mentioned it they could potentially assume (correctly) that they ended up staying for the afternoon in a hotel room.

"That's boring." Anna huffed.

* * *

Emma had her hands filled with bags containing new clothes, shoes, stationary and books for college whilst Anna had lots of new running/sports gear including a heart rate monitor, and some casual clothes for college. Jac had fewer shopping bags, but she had gotten some new smart clothes from work and she hadn't planned on getting much more – the spree was a treat for Emma and Anna, not herself.

"Right." Jac concluded as they paused outside of a jewellery shop. "It's fine if you don't like this idea, but I thought you might like a Pandora charm bracelet. You could just get a couple of charms to start off with and I know Anna you don't like wearing a lot of jewellery but–"

"No, I want one." Anna protested.

"Okay. Well go inside and have a look at the charms and I'll say you can each get 5 charms to start it off."

* * *

At the end of the day, all three of the women had aching legs and were sitting in the living room of their hotel suite. Jac was on her iPad doing some work whilst Emma and Anna laid out all of their clothes so that they could see what they had gotten. In the end, both girls had decided on relatively similar charms; they had each gotten their initial as a charm for the middle of the bracelet, a family charm, one with flowers on it, a wishing star charm and then Emma had gotten a butterfly charm whilst Anna had gotten a pavé heart charm.

"Mum, we're doing a project at school on family history." Anna announced which caused Jac's heart to skip a beat. "Could you could draw a family tree of what you know please? And it'd be really useful if you could include any dates of birth or death."

"You're better off doing Dad's side of the family. There's way more to write about." Jac said simply.

"But we want to do both sides of the family." Emma protested.

"My family starts with Dad and I, and finishes with you two. Is that all the information you need?" Jac asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't understand." Anna frowned. "You don't have to _draw _the family tree if you don't want to, I can do it if you tell me what to–"

"I've just told you to do Dad's side of the family – you can ask him all the questions you want, but leave me out of it." Jac snapped as she grabbed her iPad and stormed off to her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Emma mouthed to her sister.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Dad." Anna whispered in reply whilst she tried to piece together why her mother had just snapped at her for no reason. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?


	91. Family History

The next day, Emma, Anna and Jac had returned from their shopping trip not long ago, and the girls were busy removing the price tags in the living room so that the clothes could go for a wash before they wore them, when Jac came downstairs with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"This is all I know." Jac sighed as she handed Emma the sheet. "I'm sorry I snapped at you two last night about the family tree thing, you were only being curious."

"Paula Burrows, Edward Burrows, Jasmine Burrows." Emma read off of the sheet which caused Jonny – who was sat in the armchair – to sit up.

"We have another Auntie?" Anna questioned.

"And we actually have a granddad that's alive." Emma frowned.

"My side of the family is just genetics, they're not real family. We're estranged, we have been for years and that's all there is to it." Jac said as she leant in the doorway.

"But we could try to get in contact with them. Whatever happened to them we could sort it out."

"No we can't Emma." Jac sighed. "Look, they're just not nice people. As far as I'm concerned, you two and Dad are my family, plus Dad's side of the family. I'm happy as we are."

"Hang on." Anna frowned. "A couple of years ago when someone tried to add us on Facebook and you took our iPads and went ballistic. That was Paula Burrows, wasn't it?"

"Um… Yes, it was." Jac sighed.

"See? She tried to get in contact with us. Maybe she wants to reconcile."

"We can't reconcile Emma." Jac stated.

"Jac, I think I can smell dinner burning. You want to go and check it out?" Jonny suggested. Silently, his wife escaped the room and once she'd gone, Jonny closed the door behind her. "Girls, there's no chance of us ever getting in contact with this side of the family and I'd rather you didn't put it on the family tree either." Jonny stated as he took the sheet off of his daughter. They might be genetically related but they're not in our family."

"Why? What happened?"

"Paula is a horrible woman and every one of us is better without her."

"She… She didn't like… hurt Mum did she?" Anna asked reluctantly.

"No, no not in the way that you're thinking." Jonny protested. "She's a nasty piece of work, she was a horrible mother and your Mum just wants to forget about her."

"Why won't you tell us what happened?" Emma demanded.

"Because you're not ol–"

"Dad, we're 16. We're old enough to move out, we're nearly old enough to drive and we're old enough to work." She shouted.

"Girls you need to understand your Mum has been through a lot. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"And when is that going to be? A year, two years–"

"I don't know." Jonny sighed. "Look, I'll have a word with her but if she doesn't want to talk about it then you'll just have to let it go."

* * *

"Go on then, what do you want to know?" Jac sighed as she sat on the sofa, with Jonny's arm around her shoulders and her daughters stood in front of them.

"Why did you fall out with your mum?" Emma asked as she sat down in an armchair.

"When I was young, she abandoned me and I was put into care."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"And you haven't spoken to her since?" Anna asked. Jac looked up from her lap to her husband who gave her a reassuring smile and a small squeeze of her shoulders.

"She came back about 20 years ago… I was working on Keller at the time, and she was a patient with chronic kidney disease. She claimed to be back for good, that she loved me and that she wanted a second chance. I, stupidly, believed her and let her move in with me. I then donated my kidney to her. It's a long story but it turned out that my granddad that she'd told me had died, was still alive, and I had a half-sister that I'd never known about. She booked a plane ticket back to India – where she'd been living since she left me – and I decided that _that_ was the final straw – I never wanted anything to do with her ever again." Jac explained slowly.

"How could anyone do that to their own daughter?" Anna frowned.

"Because she's an evil woman." Jonny stated. "Go on girls, I think that's enough for today." He ordered gently and so Emma and Anna left the living room and headed upstairs. "Well done for telling them." Jonny said softly. "Do you know that that's the first time you've spoken about that in front of me?"

"You probably knew about the kidney transplant from hospital gossip anyway, didn't you?" Jac murmured.

"I knew bits and pieces but now I know the truth. You know when I originally heard about it, I couldn't believe what had happened and I thought it was just lies. Then I got told that Sacha was your doctor so I asked him what happened."

"What did he say?" Jac asked curiously.

"Sacha told me that you'd tell me in your own time when you're good and ready. And he was right." Jonny smiled. "You've been so brave Jac. You _are _so brave." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"It's taken me 16 years to tell them though."

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't have told them much earlier anyway because they wouldn't have been as mature as they were." Jonny stated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"And I want you to be honest – if you think I shouldn't go then you'll tell me right?"

"Go where?" Jonny frowned.

"There's a new surgical procedure. They've created a way to perform a coronary artery bypass graft using endoscopic robotic arms. And Guy's told me that if I get the training to do it, he'll secure the funding for the new equipment that we'll need. There's a 3 week course in California next January. But I don't want to go if you–"

"Emma, Anna and I can cope without you for 3 weeks." Jonny stated. "You haven't been on a trip abroad for work for years, you deserve to go. God, just think they'll be 17 in January."

"Mm. They'll be looking after you rather than the other way around." Jac quipped. "So you're okay if I go, yeah?"

"I suppose I can manage without you." He sighed playfully. "But, you'll have to give me something to remember you by the night before you leave."

"I'll make sure the oncall room is free the day before when we're at work." Jac smirked.

"I think we might have an hour or two of overtime on that day." Jonny grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm hopefully going to upload the first of the DofE series tonight :)**


	92. America - Part 1

**3am**

Jac and Jonny were laid in each other's arms under the duvet, fast asleep when Jac's phone began buzzing.

"Can't you switch flights and go tomorrow?" Jonny groaned as she slid her finger across the screen to stop the infernal thing.

"And miss the first day of teaching? I don't think so." Jac retorted as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "You could always jump in the shower with me." She suggested as she grabbed a clean towel from the airing cupboard. "Or am I not worth getting out of bed for?" She teased.

"You're worth getting out of bed for alright, just not at 3 o'clock in the morning." Jonny said sheepishly as he turned over to face away from her.

"Oh…"

"I'm joking you soppy cow." Jonny laughed quietly as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a second towel. "Come on, this will be the last time for three weeks so I'm going to make it memorable." He declared as he hurried her into the ensuite.

* * *

**5am**

It might've been early on a school day, but 17 year old Emma and Anna were downstairs in the hallway in their onesies so that they could say goodbye to their mother for the next three weeks.

"Can you bring us back some twinkies?" Anna asked. "And some Hershey's chocolate."

"And Milk Duds and Lucky Charms." Emma added.

"What on earth are they?" Jac frowned. "Look, I've got to go but I want you two to make sure you're revising while I'm gone as much as you do while I'm here and give me a call if you need any help with your work. Oh, and don't wind your Dad up – too much."

"Too much?" Jonny protested. "Come on woman, get in the car." He ordered as he opened the front door.

"Bye." Emma and Anna said simultaneously as they waved as their mother got into the loaded vehicle and then their father pulled off and drove away in the direction of the airport.

"Do you think we can convince Dad to let us get a puppy before Mum gets back?" Anna asked as she closed the front door.

"No." Emma scoffed. "He's too afraid of Mum to even consider getting a dog."

* * *

**9:30am**

Jonny yawned as he arrived at work slightly later than usual and headed straight to the locker room. He opened his locker to put his clothes in it after changing into his scrubs, but he found a piece of folded paper in it with Jac's famously intricate handwriting on top of a spare pair of his jeans.

'_I know there is exactly 273g of my expensive coffee in the staffroom and if there's even one gram of it gone when I get back you'll be in trouble regardless of who consumed it.'_

Jonny laughed quietly to himself before he smelled something very familiar. He raised the note to just below his nose and realised that it smelt of her Dior perfume that she used on special occasions with subtle notes of geranium, cinnamon and patchouli.

"Maconie, I've got to run this ward like clockwork without Jac here." Mo declared as she entered the locker room which caused the Scotsman to scramble and he shoved the note in his pocket.

"Coming." He smiled before he followed her out towards the nurses' station.

"Okay, I know a lot of people are relieved that Jac's gone for 3 weeks but I didn't think you'd be one." Mo frowned.

"I'm not relieved she's gone, she just left me a note in my locker." Jonny grinned.

"Well if it's put you in such a good mood, I'd hate to know what it says." She grimaced at the thought of such things before she walked off toward the consultants' office.

* * *

It had been one week since Jac had left and Jonny returned home after a long day at work, walked through to the kitchen where Emma and Anna were searching the cupboards.

"Dad we haven't got any fruit except a few mouldy apples and there's no bread." Emma complained.

"Right, well then you two can be trusted to write me a list of what we need so that I can go shopping, can't you?" Jonny queried.

"Okay." Anna nodded as she grabbed a pen and notepad from her schoolbag and placed it on the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"Right, we can have pizza tonight." Emma said to her sister.

"No. We're not having pizza, we had takeaway pizza three days ago." Jonny protested.

"Alright. Um… We'll have fresh pasta and a tomato sauce." Emma said which Anna then wrote down.

"Um, we could have some Nutella and pancakes–"

"No." Jonny interrupted sternly. "You of all people should be watching what you eat." Jonny warned his diabetic daughter.

"Spoilsport." Anna grumbled.

"I know I'm meant to be the 'fun' parent and you can have nice things every now and then but I'm not going shopping just to get a load of crap. We need fruit and vegetables and we need to sort out a meal plan of what we're going to have for dinners for the rest of the week."

"Am I allowed to ask for tampons? Or are they 'crap' too?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Right tell you what, to make it easier, both of you can come with me. Go on, grab your coats and we'll go now." Jonny stated as he picked his wallet and keys – that he had only just put down – up and put them back in his pocket. In all honesty, he didn't realise how much he took Jac's weekly online shop for granted where on Friday nights she would order the food for the next week, and have it delivered on Sunday so that they rarely had to go to the supermarket anymore unless they needed something fresh towards the end of the week.

* * *

"Dad, can we have a few friends to sleep over on Friday?" Emma asked as they walked alongside their father who was pushing the trolley.

"It depends. Who do you want over?" Jonny asked.

"Just Jennifer, Charlotte and Eliza. And possibly Isabella." Anna replied. They had been planning the event for a couple of weeks at school under the impression that their father wouldn't let them down.

"We were hoping we could sleep in the living room and do manicures, pedicures, facials and a spa sort of thing. And have melted chocolate with strawberries and watch a movie after." Emma added.

"In other words, you want me to stay in my room for the night and leave you to have a good time." Jonny concluded. "Aren't you a bit old for a sleepover?"

"Please?" Emma and Anna pleaded as they both fluttered their eyelids at their father.

"Alright, alright stop whining. You can have your sleepover." He sighed.

* * *

"How's it going then? Are you finding it interesting?" Jonny asked as he laid in the middle of the double bed with his phone pressed to his ear.

"_Try patronising." _His wife retorted.

"I bet there's nothing patronising about it. You just hate the fact that some people know something that you don't." Jonny laughed. "What time is it there?" He asked curiously.

"_It's just gone 1pm, I'm on my lunch break_."

"Oh, it's 9pm here."

"_I know – with the time difference, you're 8 hours ahead of me_." Jac replied bluntly.

"Thanks for the note by the way – I loved the perfume as well. Were you trying to mark your territory? Make sure that no women try and hit on me while you're gone?" He grinned.

"_What? Like you were trying to do by putting one of your shirts in my suitcase_?"

"I put it in there because I know you like to sleep in that shirt sometimes." Jonny replied innocently.

"_Oh dammit. Sorry Jonny, I've got to go. My pager's just gone and there's a robotics case going into theatre now_."

"No worries, I'll speak to you soon."

"_Bye_."

"Bye."


	93. America - Part 2

Seventeen year olds Emma and Anna were downstairs with their friends enjoying the evening in the living room yet despite the fact the both the living room and Jonny's bedroom door were closed, he could still hear them giggle or squeal every now and then. He was sat on the edge of the bed with the laptop on the chest of draws which were – for him – eye level as he awaited the Skype call from his wife which they had agreed on. And he was waiting forever when finally, his laptop came up with an incoming call and he accepted it.

Once he had, it revealed his wife who was sat on a chair, with her iPad on the table, and in the background was a golden beach and the calm ocean. She had her hair with its natural waves in it, down and over her shoulders as it blew in the gentle breeze.

"Hello." Jonny grinned at the sight of his wife who was 5000 miles away from him and who he missed so much. "How's California then?"

"_Their accents are driving me mad_." Jac declared. "_My supervisor has got the strongest American accent I've ever heard and it's driving me up the wall. It's even worse than Michael Spence's voice and that was pretty damn annoying_." She stated.

"It's because American accents are not as sexy and seductive as a Scotsman's accent." Jonny teased.

"_Sexy and seductive? Try difficult to understand and sometimes_ incomprehensible." Jac retorted.

"Where are you?" Jonny asked as he looked at the scenery in the back ground and ignored the playful insult of his voice.

"_I'm at an internet café on the beach. Anyway, how're things there? How's Emma and Anna_?"

"They're downstairs having a sleepover with their friends and I got them all these face masks and manicure sets so that they can have a mini spa night." Jonny explained.

"_And you've been banished to our bedroom."_ Jac concluded.

"Yep, pretty much." Jonny smirked. "How's the robotics technique going?"

"_Yeah, good. I've assisted on four RACABGs and I'm hoping to lead an op in a couple of days_."

"Oh great." Jonny smiled. "RACABGs? That's a mouthful." He chuckled.

"_Robotically assisted coronary artery bypass_–"

"Graft." Jonny interrupted. "I know what it stands for."

"_So you think the acronym is longer than saying the real name_?"

"Fair point."

"_How is Mo running Darwin without me?"_

"It's a centre of cardiac excellence Mrs Maconie, she's running it like clockwork just like you do." Jonny replied. "Obviously she hadn't got your charm and bedside manner but we're managing." He smirked. "Have you got me a present yet?" He asked curiously.

"_It depends. Do the free mini shampoo and shower gel bottles from my hotel count_?" Jac asked cheekily.

"_That _depends on whether you're going to lather them all over my body or not." Jonny winked.

"Have you forgotten the fact that I'm at an internet café? In public." She protested.

* * *

Jonny was just walking out of theatre after an operation when his phone began ringing in his pocket.

"Anna?" He frowned as he spoke to his daughter who was supposed to be at college.

"_Dad, tell me how to give Emma the glucagon_." Anna ordered. "_I've got the kit I just can't remember how to make it up and Emma's really shaky and she's drowsy because she's got low blood sugar so it's hypoglycaemia but_–"

"Anna calm down for me sweetheart, it's alright. Tell me slowly, what's happening?" Jonny ordered as he began to job towards the lift because he knew he'd have to go to their college which was quarter of an hour away.

"_She just collapsed. She missed breakfast because we were in a rush this morning but she couldn't eat until lunchtime because she had biology and chemistry and you're not allowed to eat in the labs. Please Dad just tell me how to give her the glucagon._"

"Anna are you by yourself?"

"_No we're in the canteen, there's loads of people and the teacher's saying we need to call an ambulance. It's not that bad is it?_"

"No, you don't need an ambulance tell them I'm coming in and I'm a nurse." Jonny ordered. "Alright, get the syringe which has got a clear liquid in it and put the liquid into the bottle with the foil covering over it."

"_Then what? Do I shake it_?"

"Yeah, put the lid back on the bottle and give it a gentle shake. Then get the liquid back into the syringe–"

"_How much_?"

"All of it." Jonny interrupted as he ran out into the car park and fiddled with his keys in his pocket. "Now pinch a bit of Emma's skin on her belly between your fingers, then inject all of it slowly at a 90 degree angle." Jonny explained. "Have you done it?"

"_Yeah but she's going unconscious– Dad what if I've done something wrong? Why isn't she waking up?"_

"Anna calm down sweetheart, I'm on my way. She's not going to wake up straight away because it'll take a while for the glucagon to work okay? You haven't done something wrong, I'm sure it's fine now I need to put the phone down because I need to drive but I want you to call me if anything changes okay?"

"_Okay_."

"Don't worry Anna, I'm sure you've done a great job."

* * *

Jonny ran into the building after being directed by a receptionist and he sped into the canteen to find a crowd of people.

"Everyone out of the way." Jonny ordered and as the students turned around to see the man in blue scrubs, they separated to reveal Anna who was sat with Emma laid against her abdomen. "Emma? Emma can you hear me?" Jonny asked as he knelt down in front of her and checked her pulse from her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled. "I tried to eat but the teacher told me off because it was in a lab."

"We can talk about this later, right now my main focus is getting your blood sugar back up." Jonny said softly as he tucked a strand of her straight auburn hair behind her ear. "Where's a bloody teacher?"

"I'm Emma's chemistry teacher." A woman announced a she stepped out of the crowd. "But I didn't know she was diabetic."

"Where's the onsite first aider?" Jonny demanded. "Surely you could've helped Anna as opposed to standing by and gawping! Or you could've cleared the area and gotten the rest of the students out." He snapped.

"Dad, please don't." Emma muttered.

"Sorry darlin'. Well done Anna, I told you you'd done a great job." Jonny said to his daughter.

"But I panicked." Anna frowned.

"So? I panicked the first time I had to treat a patient who was seriously ill. And that patient wasn't my twin sister – you might've panicked but you still knew that she needed the glucagon and you called me so you did the right thing." Jonny said reassuringly to his shaken up daughter. "Right, what lessons have you got after lunch?" He asked Anna.

"Just tutor."

"Okay, you're both coming home with me."

"But there's nothing wrong with Anna – there's no need for her to leave college." The teacher protested.

"Her hands are shaking, she's in shock." Jonny stated bluntly as he put Emma's arm around his shoulders before he helped her up to her feet. "They're coming with me."

* * *

"Can we not tell Mum about this?" Emma asked as she laid down on the sofa with a blanket in the living room so that Jonny could keep an eye on her.

"Although you shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Jonny began "you didn't do it intentionally, and the teacher shouldn't have stopped you from eating so you're not in trouble. None of it was your fault." He explained. "We need to tell Mum because we can't hide something like this from her, she deserves to know, and she needs to know how brave Anna was."

"Thank you by the way." Emma said gratefully to her sister. "You saved me from a trip to A&amp;E where I'd have to sit for hours before they would send me home with some leaflets on how to manage my condition."

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Mum. Dad told me to ring you because of what happened earlier." Anna grumbled as she sat in her bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

"_Okay."_

"But I don't see the point in it because what happened happened. Emma's fine now."

"_Anna, I know it's not quite the same thing, but at medical school almost everyone needs to sit down with someone and have a chat after they've treated their first patient. Emma might not be a patient, and she's fine but she's your sister... Dad said you panicked a lot on the phone. Do you think there's something we can do to prevent that if something like today happened again?"_

"I need to learn more about Emma's diabetes." Anna admitted. "I need to know what to do if something happens because I've always been under the impression that Emma knows what to do if her blood sugar is high or low, but because she was unconscious, she couldn't do anything herself and I didn't know what to do..."

"W_ell you knew she needed the glucagon_." Jac stated. "_Maybe when I get back we can sit down and I'll go through the basics of managing diabetes and I can tell you the signs of a hypo and a hyper so that you know what to look out for. Do you think that would help?"_

"Yeah, thanks Mum."

"_I told you talking helps." _Jac said smugly. "_With hindsight, you can think of a million other things that you could've done but you've just got to remember that you can't change the past. You just have to move on."_

"Okay. How's California?"

"_Nice and warm, unlike Holby. You wait until you see what I've got you and Emma."_

"Have you got us the Lucky Charms and Hershey's chocolate?" Anna asked eagerly.

"_I'm not telling you until I get back." _Jac replied. _"Have you been revising?"_

"Yes, Dad takes our laptops and iPads off of us for two hours at the weekends to make sure that we _are_ working." Anna stated. "Although Dad doesn't realise that we can play games on our iPods and our phones." She smirked.

"_I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." _Jac mused. "_Right, I'll see you soon."_

"Yep, bye Mum."

"_Bye Anna." _

* * *

**10am**

"You don't think it's my fault do you?" Jonny asked as he spoke to his wife whilst he stood in the staffroom on Darwin after an uneasy sleep. He was unfocussed on his work the day after the medical emergency so he was taking a quick break to clear his head.

"_No, of course I don't. Emma's 17, she's in charge of her condition and the hypo wasn't anyone's fault really. I mean, Emma was running late so she was the one who skipped breakfast but it wasn't intentional." _

"You tired?" Jonny grinned as he heard his wife yawn.

"_You've forgotten, haven't you?" _Jac concluded.

"Forgotten what?" Jonny frowned.

"_The time difference – it's 2am here." _

"Oh crap, sorry you should've said! I didn't even think about the times. Sorry." He apologised.

"_It's alright. I haven't got to go in to work until later today_."

"I'd better let you get back to sleep." Jonny chuckled.

"_It's alright if you still want to talk–"_

"No no, I should get back to work." Jonny stated. "Night night sleepyhead." He grinned.

"_Scottish_ _idiot_." Jac muttered.

"Ah, but I'm _your _Scottish idiot." Jonny said smugly, but he then realised that she had hung up. Mind you, he didn't blame her given that it was two in the morning there.

"Maconie, I need you in theatre now!" Mo declared as she walked past the door with two nurses pushing a trolley as she attempted to stem the bleed of a patient who had sustained severe chest trauma.

"Coming Maureen." Jonny sung – speaking to his wife always put him in a good mood.


	94. America - Part 3

"Have you tidied your bedroom?" Jonny asked as Emma and Anna came down the stairs with their bags on their backs for college.

"Yes." They confirmed.

"Good. I've tidied the kitchen which looked like a bombsite but I think I got rid of the smell of burnt popcorn." Jonny smirked.

"I still don't see why you get to take the day off of work and we still have to go to college." Emma stated grumpily.

"Because it doesn't take 3 of us to pick Mum up from the airport and you two can see her when you get back from college." Jonny stated.

"But Emma finishes at 2:30pm and I don't finish until 4pm because I've got athletics." Anna protested.

"I'm staying in the library until four to get some work done anyway." Emma stated.

"Thank you, now that that's sorted, let's get going or you'll be late for college." Jonny declared as he opened the front door.

* * *

**Midday**

Jonny was stood in the arrivals of Bristol airport as he awaited the return of his wife. He could barely stand still as he eyed every person that walked through the wide corridor after having collected their luggage. But finally, he saw her slightly wavy auburn hair appear and behind her, she lugged a heavy suitcase in which she had enough clothes for 3 weeks as well as towels, left over toiletries and paperwork. She had slight tan, but given that she had a naturally pale skin tone, she didn't look like she'd just spent 3 weeks in California and her hair had been straightened before she left on the journey but she'd been travelling for a long time since then.

"Jac!" Jonny grinned as he ran over to her – of course Jac made no attempt to run towards him but she stood her suitcase up and then let her husband engulf her in his arms. "Oh, I missed you so much." He exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"I know you did." Jac replied bluntly.

"And you haven't changed a bit." Jonny smirked as he released her. "Right, Emma and Anna won't be home until about 4:30pm so you and I can spend some quality time together." He said suggestively.

"Sorry, but you know what I'm like with travelling and I've just been on an eleven hour flight." She apologised.

"Which is why I've set up the TV in our bedroom with a BBC documentary on the Ebola epidemic, the heating is on because I know you're bound to complain about it being cold, and I've made you a chicken pasta salad for lunch with no mayonnaise or salad cream." Jonny explained smugly. "Come on, let's get you home." He smiled as he took her suitcase for her and began to wheel it out to the car park.

"Be careful when you lift that into the car." Jac warned playfully.

"There we go. I was waiting for the hernia joke." Jonny sighed.

* * *

Jac was cuddled up with her husband in their double bed, under the duvet as they watched the medical documentary with a decaf coffee on her bedside table as she attempted to relax after the long flight. Jonny was laid on his back, sat up slightly whilst Jac was laid on her side with her legs wrapped around one of his, her arms around his lower torso and her head on his chest.

"Three weeks I was deprived of your sarcastic remarks, rude quips and casual racism." Jonny said softly as he stroked her hair.

"And for three weeks, I had no one taking over my side of the bed, spending ages in the shower, leaving the toilet set up or dragging me into a store cupboard for a quickie."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Jonny smirked.

"Listen, I need to train a theatre nurse up on how to assist me for a RACABG before I present the idea to the board for funding for the robotics equipment."

"I thought Guy told you that you had the funding without a shadow of a doubt. Why would you need to present it to the board?" He frowned.

"It's just a formality. He said that the board would jump through hoops in order for Holby to advance further than other local hospitals like St James's. Plus because CABGs are so common, it's pretty clear that we'll get funding for the robot because then more people will come to us for the op, because the robotically controlled procedure has a shorted recovery time and a lower risk of complications." Jac explained. "So would you like to be the nurse I have to train up?"

"Yeah, of course I would." Jonny chuckled.

"Oh, and there's one other thing. There should be a delivery coming within the next hour with Emma and Anna's present from The States." Jac informed her husband. "Could you sign for it?"

"It depends, what did you get them? Their own gun license? Why couldn't you bring it back in your suitcase?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"They asked for all these American sweets and stuff so I just ordered a hamper but it comes in a rather large picnic basket and I wouldn't have room for it so I just bought it and sent it her by post." Jac stated.

"Ooh. Did you get Lucky Charms?"

"Okay, I thought _Emma and Anna_ were being immature for their age for asking for them but at least they're 17! You're way too old for kids' cereals."

"Hey, less of the old please. Plus you're older than me." Jonny protested.

"_I'm_ not the one asking for kids' cereals though."

* * *

"Where's Mum?" Emma asked as she and her sister returned home.

"She's upstairs getting some rest." Jonny replied.

"What?" She whined.

"I'm joking, she's in the kitchen." Jonny smirked as he stepped out of the way and allowed his daughters to walk through to the kitchen were they immediately hugged their mother simultaneously.

"I'm impressed. I didn't know your bedroom had a carpet." Jac joked.

"We only tidied it because Dad made us." Anna smirked.

"What's in the basket?" Emma asked as her attention was drawn to the relatively large woven picnic basket on the island.

"That's for both of you." Jac stated. "But there's enough there to last you 6 months so go easy on them." Jac warned as they opened the basket to reveal a hamper filled with American chocolates, sweets, bubble gum and lollipops.

"Oh my god!" Anna laughed.

"Especially you – you need to watch the amount of sugar." Jac warned Emma. "I just saw the hamper filled with sugary American crap in a shop window and thought that's what you two would want."

"Aw, you're all heart aren't you?" Jonny smirked.

"Right, I'd better go and sort my washing out." Jac sighed.

"No, leave your suitcase. I can sort out all your washing for you. You go and have a little lie down if you want or watch some TV." Jonny said eagerly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jac frowned. "You never do the washing."

"I can very easily change my mind." Jonny warned.

"I'm going." Jac smirked as she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

* * *

"I think this bath might have re-energized me." Jac air aloud a she laid in the water with patches of bubbles floating on the surface whilst Jonny knelt next to the bath and rested his arms and his chin on the edge.

"You think so?" Jonny smirked.

"Yeah. Give me another ten minutes and then you can help me rinse off in the shower."

"Oh come on man, you can't just give me hope and then tell me I've got to wait 10 more minutes." Jonny complained.

"Sshh! Emma and Anna'll hear you." Jac protested.

"No they won't they're downstairs watching some horror film and there are three closed doors between them and us." Jonny stated before he glanced around the bathroom, then at his watch and then back at his wife. "Has it been ten minutes yet?" He grinned.

"Go on, get the shower going and I'll get out in a minute." Jac sighed as she knew her husband wouldn't give up pestering her until she gave in. And aside from that, it wasn't exactly something that she wanted to postpone anyway – she'd been waiting for their reunion since she'd stepped on the plane to the USA.


	95. Obs and Gynae

Jac was sat in her office – as was Mo – and she was having a discussion with Guy Self when her phone began ringing.

"Go on, take it. I just need to check something." Guy ordered as he took his phone out. Jac then obliged and slid her finger across her iPhone to accept the call from the unrecognised number.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, this is Simon Hawes; I'm the nurse here at Holby Academy College. I'm afraid Anna has fainted in one of her lessons which she's put down to period pains. I think it's best if Anna spends the rest of the day at home so would it be possible for you to come and pick her up_?"

"Um, could you ring Anna's Dad?" Jac asked reluctantly.

"_Anna specifically asked that I call you_." Simon stated.

"Okay um… I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Jac stated before she put the phone down and stood up from her desk.

"Problem?" Guy queried.

"Yeah, Anna's not well so I'll need to take the day off." Jac admitted as she logged off of her computer. "Are you alright to take on my theatre list Mo?"

"Yeah sure. Go, I can manage." Mo nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Guy, can we talk about this another time please?"

"Yes, of course. I'll pop down to Darwin tomorrow." Guy stated before he exited the office.

* * *

Jac pulled up in the car park of Holby's only private college and Anna was already waiting outside with her bag on her shoulder. Once the car had been brought to a standstill, she slowly climbed into the front seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Did you hit your head?" Jac asked as she pulled away.

"No." Anna replied briefly.

"When did the pain start?" Jac asked. "Was it before you left for school?"

"Yeah but I took ibuprofen and paracetamol and I thought I'd be fine." Anna murmured. "Wait. Why're you turning left? Can't you drop me off at home? I don't want to spend the day in your office." Anna moaned.

"No, I want you to see a gynaecologist. You should've told me how bad your periods are."

"It's nothing–"

"Fainting is not nothing – it takes a _lot_ of pain to make someone pass out."

"Well it's just, an awkward thing to talk about."

"Look I know I'm not the most approachable mothers but if you ever want to talk or you need help don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm not." Anna replied.

"I presume it's not the first time that it's been this bad."

"No, the last few months have been pretty bad." Anna admitted. "But I think it might just be because I've not been doing as much exercise as I normally do. Exercise is supposed to help with cramps and–"

"Not that much. It wouldn't make _that_ much of a difference." Jac stated.

"I'm sorry you had to leave work."

"Don't worry about it. You're more important than work." Jac stated. "Besides, you got me out of a boring meeting this afternoon." She added humorously.

* * *

"Right, we'll have to do a laparoscopy." Mr T stated as Jac and Anna sat in front of his desk. "It's a minor explorative operation to find out what's going on inside of you."

"What?" Anna frowned. "Can't you just give me stronger painkillers?"

"No, there could be something causing the pain so we need to find out what. And with your mother's history then I think it's–"

"Wait. What history?" Anna asked.

"I've got endometriosis Anna." Jac admitted reluctantly after glaring at the obs and gynae consultant for breaching patient confidentiality.

"Right... What's that?" Anna asked confusedly.

"It's basically when–"

"Don't dumb it down that much she's doing A-level biology." Jac interrupted her gynaecologist.

"Right well endometrium is a type of membrane which sheds the lining of your uterus once a month when the egg isn't fertilised. But in someone like your mother with endometriosis the endometrium spreads to other organs – organs that shouldn't have their lining shed. This _can_ cause pain, but it creates scar tissue and this is usually what causes severe pain as there's friction between the organs. It can grow on the outside of your uterus, fallopian tubes, intestines, other organs, and it can progress to your lungs in severe cases but it wouldn't have gotten that far if you've only this young. How old were you when you started your periods?" Mr T asked.

"Ten." Anna replied.

"Right okay, and are they heavy?"

"I think so."

"And you haven't thought to come in before now?" Mr T queried.

"Well mum said hers are heavy I just thought it was hereditary." Anna shrugged.

"Okay. This is very personal but, are you sexually active?" He asked which caught Jac's attention, though she tried to remain clinical.

"No." Anna replied almost immediately.

"Okay. And how are your bowel movements? Have you had problems with diarrhoea or constipation in the last few months?"

"I…"

"Anna?" Jac frowned.

"Would you rather your mother waited outside?" Mr T suggested.

"No, it's fine." Anna sighed – she knew that if her mother did wait outside, she'd only interrogated when it was over. Either that or Jac – as a medical professional would wrongly look at her daughter's notes anyway. "I think I've been constipated a few times but I looked on the internet and it said constipation can be linked to the menstrual cycle and it follows the same pattern."

"Okay." Mr T nodded as he typed up his findings. "I'd like to proceed with a laparoscopy. It'd leave you with three small scars smaller than an inch long each but it should give us a better idea of what's causing the symptoms. I can fit you in on Saturday morning if that's okay with you."

"But I'll still be on my period." Anna said quietly.

"That's not a problem. The operation would be on your lower abdomen and that's it – there wouldn't be any kind of examination that I think you may be thinking of." Mr T stated.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you've got endometriosis?" Anna asked as she and her mother stood in the lift, alone, on their way to Darwin with the intention of explaining what was happening to Jonny.

"The same reason that you didn't tell me that you sometimes get constipated and that your periods are heavy." Jac replied bluntly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Anna queried.

"It used to. I had medication to induce menopause so I don't have any problems anymore."

"Can you not tell Dad _everything _please?" Anna requested.

"I'll just tell him you're having the op because of my condition and you've had bad period pains." Jac said simply. "And don't be worried about the procedure. I had it and I was back at work within 48 hours – it's nothing to worry about. And I'll stay in hospital overnight with you."

"When did you have it?" Anna asked curiously.

"Before you were born."

* * *

**Saturday **

Anna was laid in her hospital bed, with Emma sat on the end of it, Jac sat in a chair next to her and Jonny stood at the side of the room when Mr T entered the private room.

"Okay, I've had a look through all the pictures and I've got good news and bad news." Mr T began. "The good news is that you haven't got what we thought it was – it's not endometriosis. The bad news is, we don't know what it is yet so I'd like to perform an ultrasound to have a look at what's going on in there."

"Can you do it today?" Anna asked.

"Yes, all the machines are being used at the moment but I'll grab one when it's free." Mr T stated. "Now, how's the post-op pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"Two. It doesn't hurt when I'm lying down it's just when I go to sit up or move." Anna replied.

"Okay, brilliant. Well I'll get the ultrasound sorted out as soon as I can. In the meantime, get some rest."

* * *

Jonny and Emma were outside of the room whilst Anna laid in bed with her hospital gown pulled apart and Mr T held the ultrasound transducer on her abdomen and he avoided the three lines of stiches from her laparoscopy. He had been observing the screen for several minutes when he finally printed out some images and handed Anna a tissue to wipe the gel off of her toned abdomen.

"Okay. I need to get a closer look because I think it might be uterine fibroids so I'd like to perform a hysteroscopy."

"I don't like the sound of that." Anna frowned.

"Fibroids are non-cancerous growths and they occur in up to 40% of women so it' not uncommon. Now the hysteroscopy would mean that I'll insert a small telescope into your vagina so that I can see inside your uterus. And if there are fibroids in there, I can attempt to remove them during the same procedure."

"I don't want that." Anna protested.

"Anna, it's for the best." Jac sighed.

"Isn't there something else that you can do?" Anna demanded.

"Well, they are harmless and most fibroids disappear after menopause because of the drop in oestrogen but you're a long way away from menopause and if it is fibroids then removing them would stop your symptoms."

"But I don't want the hyster-scopy or whatever it's called."

"Emma, listen to me. When I was giving birth to you and Emma, my privacy had to go out of the window because Mr T had to check if I was dilated. This procedure is for your own good and he's seen it all before." Jac stated.

"But I'm still on my period." She protested.

"Oh, if that's what you're worried about I wouldn't do the procedure until next week because you need to recover from the laparoscopy." Mr T stated. "Was that the only thing you were worried about?

"Would I be awake?" Anna asked.

"Yes but you'd have a local anaesthetic so the area would be numb and if you want, your Mum could come into the room with you and sit next to you." Mr T stated.

* * *

Anna was discharged from hospital a couple of days after the laparoscopy and by early evening, she was laid in bed watching a film on her laptop. But she couldn't focus on the film – she had stopped paying attention to it a long time ago and so by the time the credits rolled down the screen, she didn't know where the time had gone.

"Emma… What if it's something serious?" Anna asked concernedly.

"It won't be." Emma replied reassuringly. "I've researched fibroids and they're harmless. Honestly, you just need to make the most of this; you've got the next few days off of school." Emma smirked.

"And do what? I've had an operation." She protested.

"Exactly, you can make dad get you new DVDs, sweets, ice cream, chocolate, popcorn."

"_You_ can't eat all of that or you'll have a hyperglycaemic episode."

"No but I can pick the movies and we can watch them together." She smiled.

"Dad!" Anna shouted but she felt guilty when she heard her father bounce up the stairs and burst into the room.

"What is it? Are you okay? Did you pull your stitches?" He demanded.

"No, I was just going to ask if you'd mind going to tescos for me." Anna replied innocently.

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" Jonny asked eagerly.

"Um… If I Stay, The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent DVDs, some cream soda or pepsi and some sweets and salted popcorn please."

"What am I worrying about? You're fine." He said to himself. "I'll be back soon, you girls get comfy but take it easy." Jonny smiled before he exited the room.

"Piece of cake." Emma smiled smugly. With the prospect of a relaxing few days whilst she was off of college, Anna should've been happy. But instead, she was dreading the outpatients procedure heading her way and she didn't know what was going to be worse – the procedure, or the results…


	96. Convalescence

Jonny and Emma were sat in the corridor on Obs and Gynae whilst – in the consult room behind them – Mr T was performing Anna's hysteroscopy and Jac was also in the room to hold the 17 year old's hand throughout the procedure.

"Have you checked your blood sugar this morning?" Jonny asked.

"Er, no I forgot." Emma admitted.

"When was the last time you checked it?"

"Last night. But I feel fine–"

"No buts." Jonny interrupted. "Stay here and I'll go and get you a monitor from the ward to check." Jonny stated as he got up and quickly disappeared down the corridor. Emma was sat by herself with the occasional woman or couple walking past her when Jonny returned with a bulky, handheld machine, a lancet and an insulin injection pen. Jonny allowed Emma to prick her own finger and insert the sample into the machine but he took it off of her so that he could see the reading. "Right, you had breakfast not long ago so your blood sugar should be below 9.0mmol/l. Your blood sugar is 10.7mmol/l." Jonny stated as he handed her the insulin pen which she proceeded to inject herself with in her hip. "Sweetheart, I know Anna isn't very well at the moment and there's a lot going on but you need to look after yourself, yeah?" Jonny sighed as he sat down next to his daughter again

"I know, I just forgot." Emma admitted.

"I remember when you first took over checking your own blood sugar when you were about 8. You had alarms set 6 times a day and each time your alarm went off, you'd show mum or I how you'd do it and then write the number down in your little pink notebook." Jonny grinned.

"Anna is going to be okay isn't she? I mean, they've been in there a long time. What if it isn't fibroids?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure she's fine." Jonny said reassuringly.

"Um… Anna told me about Mum having endometriosis and I looked it up on the NHS website." Emma admitted. "I can't remember how old I was, but I've always remembered this time when we lived in the penthouse and I wanted to find Mum to show her something I'd drawn. I found her lying on your bed, she was groaning, grabbing her stomach and she looked like she'd been crying. I crept out and didn't make a sound but I remember wondering if she was pregnant."

"Why would she be grabbing her stomach and groaning if she was pregnant?" Jonny frowned.

"I don't know, maybe I thought she looked like she felt sick." Emma shrugged. "But she wasn't pregnant. It was the endometriosis, wasn't it?"

"Probably, yeah." Jonny nodded.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was only a couple of years that it was bad." Jonny stated. "I mean, she got diagnosed the year that she fell pregnant with you and Anna, and after she had you she took tramadol and that worked. But after about ten or twelve years of taking it, she became resistant to it and it didn't work anymore so she took medication to induce menopause." Jonny explained. "Do you know what the best thing was though?"

"What?"

"When she was pregnant with you and your sister – despite the fact that she had all sorts of other aches and pains – the endo pains stopped and you two were the best things that had happened to her in a long time." Jonny stated.

"What was Mum like when she was pregnant?" Emma asked curiously.

"What wasn't she like?" Jonny retorted. "She was so hormonal she could go from grinning like a Cheshire cat to shouting at the nearest nurse within seconds." He smiled at the memory. "You know we didn't find out that we were expecting twins until your Mum was 20 weeks gone?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was half way gone by the time you both showed your faces. Up until then, one of you had been hiding behind the other."

"What was it like?" Emma asked. "Finding out that you were going to be a Dad?"

"Honestly? I felt a bit of everything. I was scared that I wouldn't be a good Dad and that I wouldn't be able to provide for my family on a nurse's salary. But at the same time, I couldn't wait to hold my own flesh and blood in my hands or to hold a beautiful little baby and know that I'd created you. He explained. "Do you want kids when you're older?" Jonny asked curiously.

"It depends if I find the right person to settle down with." Emma shrugged. She and Jonny then jumped to their feet as the door opened and Jac and Mr T exited the consult room.

"Okay, I've got the best possible news: Anna had two fibroids – which, together, were the same size as an orange – and I've successfully removed them. Anna's just getting changed but she should be able to go home within the hour." Mr T explained.

"Oh, thank god." Jonny exclaimed.

"She might be a bit sore for a couple of days but she should make a full recovery."

"Brilliant, thank you Mr T." Jonny said gratefully as he shook the man's hand.

"No worries. I'm just going to get the necessary paperwork." Mr T smiled before he walked down the corridor.

"Can you go to Marks and Spencers and get their Chinese takeaway food, vanilla cheesecake and cream soda for tonight?" Jac requested. "Don't ask – we needed something to talk about during the procedure and she spent most of it deciding what she wanted for dinner." She half-smiled as she leant against the wall. "She's just like you she is, she can eat as much as she warns with that bottomless pit of a stomach, and she never puts any weight on." Jac added.

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to go now?" Jonny asked.

"You two might as well go now and then once you've got the shopping you can come and pick us up."

"Okay." Jonny nodded. "I just want to check on Anna first." Jonny stated as he went up to the door and knocked on it with his knuckle. "Anna?"

"Yep, hang on." She replied and within a few seconds, she opened the door and stood in black leggings, a white camisole, a black cardigan and her long, brown, triple button UGG boots.

"You alright darlin'?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's over and I'm glad it was fibroids." Anna nodded. "Am I discharged now?"

"Not yet. Mr T just wants to talk about recovery." Jac stated.

"Can't we just go anyway?" Anna moaned. "You said it yourself – he's spineless so he'll just sign my discharge papers and forget about it."

"You're just like your mother." Jonny smirked.

"Please?" Anna pleaded. "You're a doctor and surely there's not that much to talk about." She protested.

"She's right. She just has to take it easy for a few days." Jac said to her husband.

"She hasn't been discharged yet!" Jonny protested.

"No, you're right." Jac sighed. "It'll only be another half an hour or so Anna."

* * *

"You know Emma was asking about your endometriosis earlier." Jonny informed his wife as they laid in bed. "And she asked what you were like when you were pregnant." He smirked.

"What did you say?" Jac asked.

"I told her that you were hormonal. And that she and Anna were the best things that happened to her for a long time."

"I was not hormonal."

"Are you serious? You're actually going to argue with me on that? So you didn't get all teary and emotional when some women were talking about you at that prenatal class? And you didn't–"

"Alright, I don't need any more examples thank you." Jac protested and Jonny had to stifle a laugh as he switched the light off before he wrapped his arm around her abdomen from behind and he kissed her behind her ear.

"Why is it that there are at least 5 hospital admissions per year in this family?" He sighed.

"They've got Scottish genes in them so they're more prone to idiotic accidents." Jac quipped.

"Did you know 13% of scots are redheads?" Jonny remarked. "You don't know a lot about your family history. For all we know, you could have Scottish heritage." He grinned. "And ignoring that, you can't blame me because you've had your fair share of medical history – Miss Appendicitis, Miss Endometriosis, Miss Anaemia, Miss 'Bad Case Of The Flu When Pregnant."

"Mr Hernia by lifting a suitcase." Jac smirked.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were on the verge of drifting into a deep sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Did you hear that?" Jac whispered.

"Hm?" Jonny mumbled and the door then creaked open.

"Mum?"

"Anna, what's wrong?" Jac asked worriedly as she sat up and flicked the light on.

"Nothing it's just that… my shoulders really hurt and I know Mr T said it's because of the gas used to inflate my uterus but is there anything I can do about it?" Anna asked.

"When can you next take some more paracetamol?" Jac asked.

"In about half an hour." She replied.

"Okay, I've got some co-codamol in the bathroom. It's paracetamol and codeine so it's the strongest you can take without prescription." Jac stated as she walked into the ensuite and got it out of the cabinet. "Read the instructions carefully and if the pain gets any worse you'll just have to put up with it I'm afraid. There's not much more we can do. It'll go within a few days." Jac explained as she handed over the box.

"Okay, thanks." She mumbled before she disappeared from the room and Jac climbed back into bed.

"Night." Jac said to her husband but as she reached out to switch the lamp out, she realised that her husband was already fast asleep. She rolled her eyes at him, flicked the lamp off and snuggled up to his side before she closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of Jonny's heart to ease her into a deep sleep.


	97. The Mysterious Illness

It was a couple of days after 18 year old Emma and Anna's last A2 exams and they had a long summer holiday ahead of them to prepare for university. Anna had accepted a conditional offer from Manchester Metropolitan University to study sport and exercise science and Emma had accepted a conditional offer to Oceanography at Southampton University. They did, of course, have to meet the entry requirements of their offers with their A2 grades but their mock grades looked promising.

"Mum, I think this insect bite is getting infected." Emma stated as she entered the kitchen in her pyjama top and shorts where Jac stood in her work clothes.

"Let me have a look at it." Jac sighed but as Emma rolled her short sleeve up, Jac's eyes flew open at the large, swollen red circle on her upper arm. It looked a bit like a target area because there was a darker red spot in the middle, a red area and then a crimson red line around the edge of the bite.

"How long has it been like that?" Jac frowned.

"I don't know. It wasn't like it last night though." She shrugged.

"Right. Um, did you see the bug that bit you?"

"No, it just started itching after we were out on the field at college."

"And there wasn't anything on your arm, just the bite?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought it might've been Lyme disease but it's probably not given how recent it was, plus ticks take several days to drop off." Jac stated. "Um, right. I'll get you some antibiotics from work and that should sort the problem out." Jac stated.

"Jac come on, we've got to get going." Jonny shouted from the front door.

"Yep, I'm coming. Use some more of that hydrocortisone cream in the kitchen cupboard if it gets worse but I'll see you later."

* * *

Jonny was sat at the nurses' station using the computer when his wife who had her phone to her ear, walked up and sat on the desk next to his computer. He rolled his chair along so that she was right in front of him and he placed his hands on her thighs because he was hoping for a little get together in the linen cupboard after she had hinted it earlier.

"Hang on a minute Anna, slow down." Jac frowned which caught Jonny's attention. "Has she been sick?... And she's taken some paracetamol yes?... Right okay um, just tell her to lie down and I'm going to send Dad to come and pick her up… Yeah, he'll be about fifteen minutes okay?... Bye."

"What's going on?" Jonny asked.

"You know that insect bite Emma's got on her arm?"

"Yeah."

"It's swollen and Emma's feeling sick, she's got achy muscles and she's been a bit dizzy. It's probably infected so I'll check her over and get her on a course of antibiotics in my office to keep an eye on her." Jac explained. "You're alright to go and pick her up aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're my boss." Jonny smirked. "Right, I'll just go and grab my keys."

* * *

After performing a ward round, Jac had been informed that Jonny had arrived with Emma so she went straight to her office where she found her daughter sat on the sofa, flapping her shirt up and down and she was holding a cardboard sick bowl.

"She came down with a fever in the car." Jonny stated.

"Right. Well I got you some antibiotics so they should get the infection under control." Jac stated as she grabbed the paper pharmacy bag from her desk and took out a cardboard box. "How long ago did you take the paracetamol?"

"About 20 minutes ago." Emma replied. "Is it really just a little bite that's causing this?" She huffed as she popped a coloured capsule out of the packet and swallowed it dry.

"Well it's not the bite that's causing it, the insect that bit you was obviously carrying some sort of bacteria and that's caused the infection." Jac explained. "Right, the paracetamol should start to work soon but I've got to go to theatre–"

"It's fine. Go." Emma ordered.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you in about two hours." Jac stated before she disappeared from the office.

"I'll be around the ward somewhere so if you need anything, just come and find me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

"No problem. And if you get too hot, the remote control for the aircon is in your Mum's top desk draw."

* * *

As soon as Jac exited theatre, she strolled towards her office with the expectation that Emma would be feeling a lot better. However, she found Jonny taking her temperature via her ear, and she was very flushed.

"Jac the paracetamol and the antibiotics haven't made any difference, she's just getting worse." Jonny stated. "She's got a headache now as well and her temperature is 38.9°."

"Okay um… Come downstairs with me and I'll get Sacha to check you over." Jac ordered.

"But I thought it's just an infection and nothing to worry about." Emma protested.

"It is but he might suggest another type of antibiotics – the ones I gave you were broad-spectrum but you might need some more specific ones." Jac stated. "How's your blood sugar been?" Jac asked.

"She's been measuring it more frequently than usual and it is a bit on the high side but the insulin seems to be doing the trick." Jonny replied.

"Okay, come on. Sacha should be on his lunch break soon."

"Okay if you sit on the edge of the bed for me Emma." Sacha smiled as he pulled the curtain around the cubicle on Keller to give the trio some privacy. "Okay, I'm just going to check your heart and lungs so if you just sit up straight for me, that's it." Sacha took his stethoscope and placed it in various places around Anna's chest. "Right, the breathing sounds a little wheezy." Sacha stated.

"Really?" Jac asked worriedly.

"Hang on, just let me listen from here." Sacha said calmly as he walked around the other side of the bed and placed the stethoscope around Emma's back. "Wait, how long have you had this rash Emma?" Sacha asked.

"What rash?" Jac demanded as she stepped around. She saw a small red patch near the top of Emma's shoulder blade so she pulled Emma's vest up at the back to reveal that she had a terrible red rash all over her lower back that was sunburn-like.

"I didn't know I had one." Emma admitted.

"You don't think it could be meningitis do you?" Jac asked.

"It could be a lot of things." Sacha declared.

"I feel bloated as well, does that help?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." Sacha replied as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his best friend's daughter. "Okay, this might be a bit cold but just bare with me." Sacha said as he picked up the empty plastic cup from the bedside table. He pressed it against the rash, but as he applied pressure, the rash quickly faded and the skin turned white. "There you go, it's almost certainly _not _meningitis." Sacha stated. "Right Emma, I'm going to run an FBC and U&amp;E test. Do you know what they are?" He asked as he grabbed an equipment trolley.

"Full blood count and urea and electro something"

"Electrolytes, yeah." Sacha nodded. "So I'll need blood and urine samples, rush them through and see what's happening inside of your body."

"What about the diabetes?" Emma asked. "Could it be to do with that?"

"I doubt it; there aren't any complications of diabetes that would results in these symptoms and you've been checking your blood sugar – it's just a bit high because of the infection. We just don't know _what_ the infection is." Jac explained.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what's happening, I promise." Sacha said reassuringly as he put the tourniquet around Emma's upper arm that didn't have the bite on it so that he could withdraw some blood. He took the sample and then he took out a small clear cylindrical pot. "Okay, if you just want to pop to the loo and fill this pot for me. The toilets are just through that door and to your right." Sacha smiled as he opened the curtain and let the 17 year old stroll away.

"What do you think it is?" Jac asked.

"I don't know." Sacha admitted. "Emma's diabetes means that she's more likely to develop sepsis, it's possible the bite has led to a blood infection. It's just the wheezy breathing that's concerning me. I mean it's not bothering her but it could get worse. There's not history of asthma is there?"

"No, not at all. Honestly, first Anna's fibroids and now this. If it's not one of them then it's the other." Jac sighed.

"I don't been to brag Jac but I'm good at my job. I promise she's in safe hands."

"I know she is, thank you for checking her over." Jac said gratefully.

"Can I get some help over here?!" Zosia shouted and Jac and Sacha turned to see that Emma had practically collapsed in her arms and the empty plastic pot had dropped on the floor.

"Okay, Zosia I need you to admit Emma Maconie onto the system and she's going to be in bed 3." Sacha announced as he scooped the dizzy teenager into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jac demanded.


	98. Verification

**4pm**

A couple of hours later, Jonny, Anna and Jac were around Emma's bedside as they anxious awaited the results of her blood and urine tests. They were just hoping that it would give them an answer rather than more questions which was what all other tests had given them.

"Jac? Jonny? What's happened?" Guy asked concernedly as he spotted the family after walking around Keller.

"She's ill but we don't know what's going on. We're still waiting for her test results." Jonny replied.

"It's Emma, isn't it?" He queried.

"Yeah." Emma confirmed as she laid in a hospital gown under the sheets.

"Do you have a rough idea of what's wrong?" He asked his employees.

"It's some sort of infection but the antibiotics aren't having any effect." Jac stated.

"I've analysed Emma's bloods and I know what's wrong with her." Sacha announced as he arrived with an orange envelope. "She's got TSS or toxic shock syndrome."

"But I thought that was something to do with tampons." Anna protested slowly.

"It can be but in Emma's case, it's most likely been caused by the insect bite." Sacha stated. "It can be caused by all sorts of things and there's no need to panic but we're going to take you into ITU–"

"Intensive care?" Emma demanded. "Why? What's happening to me? What is TSS? What does it do?"

"Effectively, it shuts down your internal organs. It's affecting your lungs which is why you're breathing is laboured and wheezy, it's affecting your kidneys which is why you're bloated and there was protein in your urine and it's affecting your cardiovascular system because of the low blood pressure and palpitations." Sacha explained.

"Am I going to need a transplant?"

"No, we're going to do our best to support your organs whilst your body fights the infection. We'll put you on dialysis to support your kidneys because your diabetes increases the risk of kidney problems, we'll give you an oxygen cannula to support your breathing and we can give you drugs called beta-blockers to maintain a steady heart rhythm." Sacha explained.

"Book Emma Maconie into Holby care, free of charge." Guy ordered.

"Thank you, Mr Self." Jonny said gratefully.

"We're going to do everything we can to help your body Emma. It's incredibly lucky we've caught it early."

"It's not lucky, you're just brilliant at your job Sacha." Jac stated. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "If it'd gone unnoticed for days or even week then–"

"Jac, its fine. You'd do the same for my children." Sacha smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Outside of Holby Care's ITU, Jac had fallen asleep on one of the chairs and Jonny was sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Anna was sat in the ITU with her twin who was on IV beta-blockers, fluids, antibiotics, painkillers and oxygen which was delivered via tube which went under her nose.

"It's funny how Mum and Dad say I'm 18 so I'm old enough to do my own tidying up and cleaning yet they still won't leave me in hospital by myself for one night." Emma mused.

"That's because you're seriously ill. Your organs can't function without medical help and we've all been really worried about you all day." Anna replied.

"Could you do me a favour tomorrow?"

"What is it?"

"I'm probably going to be in hospital for a fortnight and I can't live on the crap they serve in here so could you get me some nice food and drink for me please? I've got some money at home, under my pillow–"

"I know; you've hidden your money there since you were like 5." Anna smirked. "I'm sure Dad will sneak you some food in but I'll try to sneak us in lunch from Subway tomorrow."

"Thanks." Emma smiled. "Can you try and convince Mum and Dad to go home tonight? I'm stable now and they know what's wrong with me. Or they could at least stay in one of the oncall rooms."

"Do you really want to encourage our parents to share a private room with a single bed?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're right. Send Dad to the Keller oncall room and Mum can stay in the Darwin oncall room." She joked.

* * *

"Do they realise that we can hear every word they say?" Jac asked sleepily which caused Jonny to chuckle as she slowly sat up.

"I know." He smirked. "But, on the bright side at least we get to confiscate their Subway tomorrow lunchtime, tell them they can't eat in ITU and then eat it ourselves."

"I was so worried today." Jac murmured. "Being a doctor when your child's ill is the worst thing in the world because there were so many things going through my head as to what's wrong with her. And then once she got the TSS diagnosis, I worried that her kidneys would be damaged and she might need a transplant and I couldn't give one to her."

"You were just thinking erratically and it's perfectly normal in a situation like today." Jonny said reassuringly. "I worried that she wouldn't be well enough to go to university in September and the selfish part of me was glad that she couldn't go." He admitted. "We're just lucky to have a friend like Sacha – he did a brilliant job today."

"I know. Can you text Mo and tell her I'll need to cancel my theatre list tomorrow please? I might pop up and do a couple of ward rounds but I'm not working full-time until Emma is out of ITU."

"Yeah, sure." Jonny nodded. "Right now, why don't you go to the oncall room? You can get some rest and we can swap half way through the night. Unless you want to sleep all night–"

"No, no. That sounds like a plan." Jac nodded. "I'll go to the Darwin oncall room because I know no one'll be in there tonight and I've got some spare clothes in my locker." She said as she stood up. "And tell Anna that she can come up to the oncall room and sleep on the sofa when she's ready to call it a night."

"I will do. See you in a few hours."

"Night."

* * *

**Two days later**

"Good news." Sacha bellowed as he entered ITU where Emma was in bed still and Jac and Jonny were sitting either side of the bed. "We're going to take Emma out of intensive care today and she'll be taken back to the ward. She's still going to be on quarter hourly obs, and we'll keep her on beta-blockers and oxygen but we can stop the dialysis sessions now because your kidneys are healing well." He explained.

"That's brilliant!" Jonny exclaimed. The two days spent in intensive care had been like hell for all involved. Emma had been suffering from a range of different symptoms and Jac, Jonny and Anna had been going out of their minds with worry.

"Is there anything I can do about skin where the rash was?" Emma asked. "It's peeling off really badly."

"That's normal I'm afraid. The best thing to do is to use a non-perfumed moisturiser a couple of times a day until the dead skin has all gone." Sacha stated.

"Am I allowed to walk about by myself now?" Emma asked curiously.

"Walk about where, exactly?"

"I don't know, just down to the café or up to Darwin to see Mo and Adele."

"I'm happy for you to 'walk about' as you put it, as long as someone is with you and you tell me before you go so I know where you are okay?" Sacha requested.

"Yeah, thanks. And can I wear my own clothes now instead of these horrible gowns?"

"I see no reason why you can't." He nodded.

* * *

"Do you think that I could apply for special consideration for my exams?" Emma asked curiously as she and Anna walked slowly up the stairs to Darwin.

"Considering the fact that you got ill _after _your last exam, do you really need to ask that?" Anna smirked.

"I still want to go to the leaver's party tonight though."

"You can't you know what Mum said. You're allowed to walk around but you can't leave the hospital yet, you're still ill."

"Can you take loads of pictures for me please?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you think I'll still be able to go to Holby Festival? We've spent loads on a tent and on the tickets and I really can't miss that – everyone's going."

"It's still just over a month away so I'd imagine you'll be fine to go." Anna nodded.

"It's going to be weird when we go to university. We'll be over 200 miles apart for weeks at a time and we'll be away from Mum and Dad."

"I know. I still can't wait to go though. I really want to live by myself for a while to see what it's like."

"I give it two weeks before I'm behind on work though."

"You'll be fine."

* * *

**Midnight**

"How was the leavers' party?" Emma asked as her sister crept onto the ward carrying her college rucksack.

"Yeah it was good." Anna nodded. "Here, I got you a shirt signed by everyone, a yearbook and a get well soon card from your teachers." She stated as she took the items out and put them on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks. Did you get many pictures?"

"Yeah here, you can have a look through them." She stated as she handed her her iPhone. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"I convinced them to go and sleep at home now that I'm out of ITU. Are you staying here tonight?" She asked confusedly as her sister took her leather boots off and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, it's too late to get a bus and I don't think I've got any money on my oyster anyway. Night." Anna mumbled as she brought her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Night." Emma replied and she flicked through the pictures of the evenings events whilst her sister fell asleep in the chair besides her.


	99. Holby Festival

Emma and Anna were packing their bags for Holby Festival when Jac entered their room with a few shopping bags.

"Right there's toiletries in one bag, some food in another, alcohol in another one and some camping gear I got for you. There're battery operated phone chargers, LED torches, a picnic blanket and some paper bowls, plates, cups and plastic cutlery. Oh and downstairs in the hallway, there're two folding chairs for you." Jac explained.

"Wow, thanks Mum." Emma smiled.

"Just be careful with your phones and cameras there. There're bound to be people going through your tent when there're big bands playing."

"Yep, we know." Anna nodded.

"Right, I'll let you get on then." Jac sighed before she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Jonny was unpacking the rest of the shopping.

"You do realise that they're going to come back smelling like a pig farm, don't you?" Jonny grinned. "There're going to be mile long queues for the showers which will be cold rain water and it's forecast to rain this weekend as well so they'll be covered in mud."

"I don't care as long as we have the weekend to ourselves." Jac smiled.

"We're going to have weeks and weeks to ourselves when they go to uni next month."

* * *

With Emma and Anna at the Holby Music Festival, Jac and Jonny were hard at work on Darwin because both theatres were running at full capacity and yet they were still behind on patient numbers that week.

"Jac, transfer from the ED." Jonny announced as a bed was wheeled out of the ED with an unconscious, wet and dirty young male on it.

"Tell them we're full – we haven't got any bed space and I'm due in theatre– I _was _due in theatre 10 minutes ago."

"Jac we have to take this case." Jonny stated.

"Why? He stinks of booze and the ED are probably looking for a place to dump him while he sobers up – his head wound has been stitched, he can go." Jac protested.

"Jac, he has Situs Inversus with Dextrocardia and he's scheduled for a mitral valve replacement in three days due to mitral valve regurgitation." Jonny pointed out as he picked up the patient notes from the end of the bed.

"And he got drunk? What a prat." Jac declared. "Alright, find him a bed. Ten minute obs and perform a 12 lead ECG. I'll be out of theatre in an hour and I want the results on my desk as soon as I get there. You think you can manage that?"

"Yes boss." Jonny nodded.

"Jac, you know I said we need to organise a budget meeting for Darwin?" Guy began as he followed the consultant who was speed walking around her ward.

"Not now Guy." Jac sighed as she picked up a patient's notes from the end of the bed and began updating the observations with the data from the monitors next to the bed.

"Jac, I've got a meeting with the board tomorrow. I need to be able to give them something. I know you're up to your neck in it this week because of the extra load but–"

"What do you mean?" Jac frowned.

"Well with St James' cardiothoracic ward out of action for the next fortnight I know you'll have a lot more patients to–"

"Why didn't you tell me that their cardio ward is closed?" Jac demanded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He said slowly. "So, this meeting? It'll take about an hour, maximum."

"Um… come to my office at 6pm, I'll stay late – for the fourth time this week_._" Jac sighed.

"Thanks Jac, I'll see you later." Guy nodded before he walked back towards the lift. Jac cursed to herself about her boss before she walked to her office. She had just sat down at her desk to give her feet a 5 minute rest when Jonny entered the office.

"Not that I was eavesdropping or anything," Jonny began, "but do you _have _to stay late tonight? We're both exhausted so I thought we could do with a night in and I could cook us dinner."

"Um… if you have dinner ready by 6:45pm, I'll try and get away early and we can have a night in when I get home. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll have a glass of wine waiting for you too." Jonny smiled. "Have you heard anything from the girls yet? Aside from that drunken voicemail that Anna left you at 3 o'clock this morning."

"Yeah, Emma rang to say that they were getting on alright but the rain is ruining it a bit. She said the drainage system on the fields is so bad that there're several small streams pouring down the hills into people's tents so they're glad they put their tent higher up." Jac explained. "I don't suppose you'd mind going and getting me a coffee from downstairs would you?"

"If you can spare me for ten minutes." Jonny smirked.

"Can you get me a double expresso _and_ a café latte please?"

"If you need _that_ much caffeine, you need to take a break." Jonny said concernedly. "I know we're busy but if you want to go and get your head down in the oncall room for an hour or so–"

"Really, just get me the drinks and I'll be fine." Jac stated. "I can relax tonight."

"Okay, I'll be back in about ten minutes then."

* * *

**Sunday**

"Right, Emma use the family bathroom and Anna you can use the shower in our ensuite but I want both showers cleaned after you've used them." Jonny ordered as he opened the front door and allowed his soggy, muddy daughters to step through the front door after their festival.

"When did you last have a shower?" Jac complained as they both padded up the stairs.

"Two or three days ago." Emma replied.

"And even then we were only in there for five minutes." Anna laughed as they both disappeared.

"In what world is camping out in the pouring rain with a lack of fresh food, clean water, showers and toilets something to smile about?" Jac frowned.

"Come on, help me put all of their clothes into the washing machine." Jonny ordered as he stumbled through to the kitchen with two holdalls. Jac began sorting out one of them whilst Jonny took the other and they put the clothes into piles of colours, darks and lights. "Oh, Jesus." Jonny frowned as he took out a square foil packet. Jac then looked up but she didn't really know what to say. "Is this Emma or Anna's bag?" He asked.

"That's Anna's." Jac stated. "Look I don't like it either but they are 18. The important thing is, she's using protection."

"But she's still my little girl." Jonny protested.

"She's going to university in two weeks." Jac replied. "Just leave it in her toiletry bag so she doesn't think you've seen it."

* * *

"Mum! Dad! I got two A*s and an A!" Emma shouted as she approached the nurses' station on Darwin after she and her sister had gone to their college to collect their A-level results.

"Emma that's fantastic." Jonny smiled. "What about you Anna?"

"I got two As and a B." She half-smiled.

"What're you looking upset about?" He frowned. "You've both met your offers to get into university haven't you?"

"Yeah but… I was aiming for all As." Anna admitted.

"Well, you did your best. That's all you can do." Jonny said reassuringly. "But hey, tonight your Mum and I have got a surprise for you. And I know you're probably going to go out with your friends to celebrate so it won't take long."

"What is it?" Anna asked eagerly.

"We're not telling you." Jac stated bluntly.

"Oh um, here's £20 for you to go and get lunch on your way home." Jonny offered as he took his wallet out.

* * *

"Girls, come down here a minute." Jonny ordered as he and his wife stood in the living room. Emma and Anna then came bounding down the stairs because they were in the middle of getting ready for a celebration party. "We are both, so incredibly proud of you two and you're going to do so well in the future. But we know that because of the combined earnings of your mother and I, you can't get much of a student loan. So, we're giving you this." He said as he handed Emma and Anna a white cheque each from his pocket.

"£50,000?!" Emma shrieked.

"The money belongs to each of you, you don't have to pay it back." Jac stated. "You can save it, spend it on a holiday, put it in a savings account, whatever you want."

"Thank you so much." Anna said gratefully as she hugged her mother, and Emma then hugged her father.

"You both deserve it." Jonny smiled.

"Thank you." Emma beamed as they swapped so that she could hug her mother and Jonny hugged Anna.

"You're welcome." Jac whispered. "Now go on, you two go and get ready or you'll be late for the party."

"Get with it Mum, they've got to be fashionably late." Jonny smirked.


	100. Empty Nest Syndrome

"Our wee girls have flown the nest." Jonny stated as though it had just hit him that his daughters had gone to university. He and Jac had just returned from dropping Emma off at Southampton university and Anna had gone a couple of days before. He watched his wife walk into the hallway and she looked up at the pictures on the wall. One was of Emma and Anna when they were babies in Jonny's arms, another was on their first day of school and the third was of them when they were teenagers on their holiday in the Maldives. "You know, I was reading up about empty nest syndrome and they suggest getting a pet, taking up a new hobby or – in severe cases – seek cognitive therapy." Jonny informed his wife. "I, however, know a better thing that you can do once a husband and wife are home alone." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed several kisses along one of her cheekbones. "An activity more suited to us." He added. "Oh Jac I…" He didn't know what to say as he saw a tear drip onto her grey cardigan and soak into the material.

Suddenly, she turned around, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and planted her lips on his. Jonny was shocked to say the least, especially because her cheeks were wet from several tears, but after a long minute of passionate kissing she stopped and rested her forehead against his. It was then that Jonny realised that what his wife needed was to feel loved and he knew he was the only man in the world that could do it. He interlocked his fingers with hers and then made the first move by stepping onto the first stair. With shiny eyes, Jac looked up at her husband and let out a small sigh of relief that he appeared to understand exactly how she felt. He then ascended further, still with his wife's hand in his as he guided her to their bedroom where they made love like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"You know you said about things that can help you deal with empty nest syndrome or whatever it was?" Jac asked as she laid on her back with nothing between her skin and the bed sheets with her husband lying beside her.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I know of something that'll take my mind off of things. It's something I've wanted for years and years but I've never thought about actually pursuing it until recently." She admitted.

"What's that?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Guy Self is retiring. And after all the years of work that he's put into the hospital, he wants to make sure that the right person takes over from him. He said he'll strongly support my application to become CEO and now that the kids are gone, I feel like I'll have more time to take the hospital to new levels. It's not a 100% guarantee but he says that he's been chatting with the board and they're happy to oversee a handover to go to someone who's worked at the hospital for years, and to someone who's brought pioneering medicine to Holby."

"It'll be a lot of work." Jonny warned.

"I know. But, give it a couple of hours under my reign and I'll drive the head of nursing mad and then you can take over from her. Can you imagine that? You and I sharing an office with the most important two jobs in the hospital?"

"Pft, you really think the head of nursing would last a couple of hours under your authority?" Jonny joked. "I'd say an hour, tops."

"Just you wait Maconie, things are going to change."

"Starting with the location of our quickies, because we'll have an office that'll suit our needs rather than the linen cupboard." He quipped.

"I'm sorry about earlier, downstairs." She began as she twiddled her thumbs on top of the sheets. "I was being stupid–"

"No, of course you weren't. Jac, you're their mother and you three will be bonded in a way that men will never understand. It's natural to get upset when they become more independent and have more freedom. And I think you're right. Getting a promotion would really give you something to focus on. It'd also give us quite a lot of extra money." He added cheekily. "And it'd give Mo the chance to become head of Darwin."

"So you think I should go for it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. If you want to become CEO of Holby City General Hospital then you put your heart and soul into proving that you are the best woman for the job."

* * *

It had taken little more than a month for the handover of the CEO role from Guy Self to Jac Maconie but of course at work, she was still known as Ms Naylor and that was the way it had been since she'd gotten married. The newly engraved brass plaque on the office door read 'Ms Jac Naylor CEO MBBS MS FRCS (Eng) FRCSTh'. And below that, was another plaque reading 'Jonathan Maconie, Head Of Nursing, Transplant Co-ordinator, Theatre Nurse' after Jac's persuasive characteristics had meant that the old head of nursing had applied for a better job elsewhere with the guarantee of an excellent reference.

"Who'd have thought it eh? Mr and Mrs Maconie in charge of an entire hospital. All whilst saving lives on a daily basis." Jonny said smugly as he sat on the sofa in their new office. "I still don't think it's fair that you've got a bigger desk than me though."

"I'm more important than you are." Jac shrugged cheekily.

"By the way, we need to make sure we get a lock fitted on the door – we don't want anyone waltzing in whilst we're going at it hard." He stated which caused Jac to raise an eyebrow. "Hard at work, I mean." Jonny protested with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course you did." Jac nodded. "You fancy getting some work done now then?" She asked innocently.

"You're gonna have to be more specific here, I can't tell if this is the euphemism continued or not." Jonny grinned.

"Why don't you come over here and work it out?" Jac asked as she played with the collar of her cream blouse.

"Mrs Maconie, I would be happy too…."

* * *

**This is the end of Double Trouble! I know some people want me to carry on and that means so much that you want more of my writing but I've ran out of ideas for this story and it's time for me to write something new. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, they really mean a lot and (almost!) every single one puts a smile on my face :) Thank you for getting me over 25,000 views from the UK, Isle of Man, Ireland, USA, Hong Kong, Austria, New Zealand, Japan, Slovenia, Finland, Spain, Canada, Sweden, Jersey, Poland, France, Belgium, Denmark and Russia ****and thank you for almost 400 reviews. I'm working on getting the DofE stories - which were voted top on my poll - up really soon but until then, thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it x**


End file.
